


Anonimous | Аноним

by navia_tedeska



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, France (Country), Group Sex, Italiano | Italian, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Mentor/Protégé, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Angst, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 124,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Париж конца 18-го века. Время чувственных удовольствий и запретных наслаждений. Город, погрязший в пороке, интригах и, кажется, потерявшийся во времени. Юноша, влюблённый в своего наставника с очень необычной профессией.<br/>Бета: Эйк<br/>От автора: текст ещё не вполне доработан и причёсан на тему лишних заместительных существительных. Автор знает свои косяки и планирует исправиться. Рано или поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты прилежно учишься, мой мальчик, - рука мужчины легко коснулась каштановых, свободно ниспадающих на плечи волос, задевая их складками кружевного манжета белой домашней сорочки. 

Затем он медленными шагами направился к окну, мимо письменного стола, заваленного бумагами, свитками и оструганными гусиными перьями. Он едва слышно прошёл вдоль высоких, до потолка, деревянных полок, уставленных книгами различной толщины, размера, цвета обложки, чтобы встать у стеклянной двери, выходящей на широкий балкон прямо над главным входом в особняк. Ему открылся шикарный вид на ухоженную дорогу, ведущую к тяжёлой, массивной входной двери из чёрного дуба; на парк, уже скинувший зимнюю стылость и готовящийся распуститься побегами молодых трав и цветов; на небольшой пруд справа от дороги, окружённый чётко остриженным кустарником – лабиринтом; на старинный мраморный фонтан-статую, изображающий женщину в свободном одеянии с широкой чашей на голове. Этот умиротворяющий весенний пейзаж мягко оттеняло ясное, лазурное небо с лёгкими перьями белых, весёлых облаков, быстро бегущих по нему. Створки балконной двери были чуть приоткрыты, и в пыльный, душный кабинет на втором этаже медленно просачивалась эссенция жизни – теплеющий весенний воздух, несущий не поддающиеся никакому описанию ароматы, и едва уловимое пение птиц: соловья и малиновки, обрадованных неожиданно начавшимся тёплым сезоном. 

Мужчина встал между тяжёлыми бархатными шторами, заслонив часть света, и дышал полной грудью этим воздухом, чуть прикрыв глаза, и ресницы его слегка подрагивали от нарастающего внутри нетерпения. «Вечером. Сегодня вечером. Боже, как же я утомился ожиданием», - думал он, подставляя лицо ненавязчивым солнечным лучам. Силуэт мужчины в свободной сорочке и облегающих холщовых бриджах был подтянут и внешне спокоен. «Мне некуда спешить. Я ненавижу суету и торопливость», - сквозило в его скупых, лениво-точных движениях. Но это лишь видимость. Каждую секунду душа его наполнялась радостью предвкушения, и молодой человек позади него, сидящий за массивным письменным столом и усердно выводящий буквы на тонкой бумаге, совершенно не отвлекал от приятных размышлений. 

Слишком долго хозяин поместья был занят политическими делами и интригами при дворе, что предполагало постоянное нахождение в Париже и отсутствие какого-либо времени на личные увлечения и пристрастия. Почти на целый долгий месяц пришлось покинуть дом: такой уютный пригород, своего юного протеже и невинные аристократические радости в виде еженедельных тематических балов. О, от отсутствия последних он страдал больше всего! Конечно, в столице балов проводилось на порядок больше, и были они гораздо более изощрёнными и масштабными. Но... в них не было места таинственности и уединению, не было места интимности. Только калейдоскоп костюмов, нарядов, масок, блеск и игра освещения, громкая музыка, вызывающий хохот и низкие, животные инстинкты. Это и притягивало, и отпугивало тайного советника Её Величества по личным вопросам. Посетив бал в Париже единожды, он зарёкся повторно бывать там, просто потому, что предложенные варианты развития событий не принесли ему радости, сколько бы он ни потратил времени на удовлетворение своих фантазий. «Не та атмосфера. Слишком очевидно. Слишком грубо. Слишком примитивно», - повторял мужчина про себя, вспоминая свой печальный опыт и разочарование от столичного бала. Он уже привык так легко находить и получать желаемое тут, в пригороде столицы, на неофициальных балах в поместье Шарлотты фон Трир, что месяц без своего любимого развлечения был для него тягостен и слишком долог. «Вечером, вечером…», - стучало хрустальным молоточком в голове, и, сам того не осознавая, мужчина начал улыбаться.

\- Я закончил, месье, - юноша, чуть смущённо подняв голову от бумаги и отложив в сторону перо, смотрел на своего хозяина, опекуна и просто спасителя.

****

Десять лет тому назад он, оборванный, голодный, приплывший на переполненном корабле с беженцами из Лондона в поисках лучшей доли, месяц скитался по грязным улицам Парижа в поисках зазевавшихся прохожих, чтобы обокрасть их. Или же подкарауливал невнимательных торговцев, чтобы утащить батон или яблоко. Именно тогда он очень неудачно столкнулся с богато одетым молодым господином, поймавшим его за руку. Это был конец – так думал он в тот момент, ведь самое малое, что могло случиться, это путешествие в суд или полицейский участок, где с такими симпатичными бездомными мальчиками происходили очень мерзкие вещи. Это не было секретом для промышляющих на улице бродяг, среди них даже ходила поговорка: «Поймали за руку – отгрызи её и беги со всех ног», потому что тех, кто попадался на горячем, больше никогда не видели. А неопознанные трупы, истерзанные неуёмной сексуальной фантазией мучителей, напротив, находили в тёмных переулках очень часто. Мальчик был готов сражаться за свою жизнь со всей яростью загнанной в угол крысы, но, к его величайшему удивлению, молодой господин, крепко держащий его за руку чуть выше локтя, громко рассмеялся прямо посреди улицы, просто глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Не делай глупостей, крысёныш, - весело улыбаясь, сказал он. – Ты нравишься мне, такой живой и непокорный. Кажется, совсем недавно я был таким же. Если твои мозги так же остры, как и зубы, что ты скалишь на меня, то мы с тобой поладим, и ты будешь по своей воле говорить мне спасибо утром и вечером, каждый день до конца своей жизни. Рискнёшь попробовать?

Мальчик не знал, что ответить этому странному молодому господину, но добрый взгляд ореховых с явной прозеленью глаз будто приглаживал выпущенные наружу иглы, и неосознанно голова мотнулась в утвердительном кивке. С тех пор утекло много лет, жизнь уличного бродяжки круто изменилась, и не проходило ни одного дня, чтобы утром, проснувшись, и вечером, перед тем как закрыть глаза, юноша не благодарил своего благодетеля за тот день, когда оказался пойманным им за руку в центре Парижа за попытку кражи.

****

\- Фрэнки, мой мальчик, ты до безумия непоследователен, - мужчина, мягко улыбаясь, чуть отвернулся от окна, чтобы встретиться глазами с юношей за письменным столом. – Кажется, вчера ты клятвенно уверял меня, что теперь всегда будешь называть меня «Джерард». И что я слышу?

Молодой человек сконфузился, и его аккуратные небольшие уши окрасились алым на кончиках.

\- Простите… Джерард, – запинаясь, сказал он. – Мне тяжело быстро перестать называть вас так, как я привык за эти годы. Но это не значит, что я пытаюсь расстроить вас, просто досадная привычка, прошу, не сердитесь, – он говорил очень уверенно, почти как с равным, именно этому учил его хозяин много лет, пытаясь искоренить в нём подсознательное желание подчиняться, угождать и, говоря хозяйскими словами, вылизывать задницу кому бы то ни было.

\- Достойный тон, – мужчина одобрительно склонил голову, не переставая мягко улыбаться. – Постарайся привыкнуть как можно быстрее, Фрэнки. Не то, чтобы это обижало меня, но умение быстро адаптироваться к предложенным новым условиям пригодится тебе и в этой жизни, и в нашем с тобой общем деле. Мне нужен компаньон, который не будет ошибаться и путаться в обращениях, - он улыбнулся чуть шире, явно выделяя последнюю фразу.

\- Я усвоил это, Джерард. Могу я начать зачитывать результаты из моего доклада?

\- Прошу, - мужчина снова отвернулся к окну, только сменил позу на более удобную, одной стороной тела опершись на выступ за портьерой слева от окна и скрестив руки со свисающими кружевными манжетами на груди. Шнуровка его сорочки была свободно распущена, открывая солнцу, заглядывающему внутрь помещения, белые ключицы и ямочку меж ними.

Молодой человек начал приятным баритоном читать полученные результаты, которые представляли собой не что иное, как отчёты о средствах, уходящих на содержание поместья, с отдельно расписанными статьями трат и доходов, с множеством мелких уточнений и нюансов. Работа была всеобъемлющая, Фрэнк трудился над отчётом почти неделю, но его наставник, Джерард, был неумолим. Сейчас двадцатилетний юноша уже занимал должность камердинера и управляющего всем поместьем, и заботы обо всём, что могло понадобиться для привычной и налаженной жизни, лежали целиком на его плечах. Это как нельзя лучше оттачивало остроту мысли и ясность памяти, а необходимость всё подсчитывать и записывать, анализируя потребности и их изменение, прекрасно тренировала способность логически мыслить и делать выводы. За десять лет в этом доме Фрэнк настолько изменился и усовершенствовался во всём, что касалось языков, чтения, логики, математики, светских бесед и даже теории интриг, что ни внешне, ни мыслями, ни душевной организацией уже давно не напоминал того забитого десятилетнего мальчишку. И его мастером, наставником и примером во всех этих сферах был его хозяин – Джерард Артур Уэй.

Отношение Фрэнка к нему менялось с каждым прожитым рядом днём, месяцем, годом. Оно прошло долгий путь от страха, недоверия, вялого интереса к заинтересованности, восхищению, ненасытному, ярому обожанию, и, на данный момент, к глубокому, осознанному тёплому чувству внутри груди. Юноша был умён и образован, он уже давно охарактеризовал его, как «сильная симпатия, глубокая привязанность, любовь». В этом определении для Фрэнка не было ничего странного или отталкивающего. Он уже давно был молча влюблён в своего наставника и не представлял никакого иного варианта развития событий, чтобы могло сложиться иначе. Ведь тот спас ему жизнь, предложив весь мир взамен жалкому бродяжничеству. Он ввёл его в свой дом, стал учить всему, что знал сам, и никогда не устанавливал границ в обсуждениях, так филигранно переходя с политической темы на тему высокой моды, что у Фрэнка иногда кружилась голова от мастерски выстроенных речей хозяина. Мужчина учил его ходить, одеваться, танцевать, двигаться «грациозно и гордо» или «томно, чуть лениво», наставник был мастер во всём, что касалось создания образа, привлечения внимания, остроумной придворной игры на грани оскорблений и ненависти, но никогда и на миллиметр эту грань не переступающего. Даже внешне хозяин был ухожен и невыразимо прекрасен, притягателен в любой ситуации и одежде. Только сейчас Фрэнк уже знал, насколько тяжёлый труд и долгая работа над собой за этим стояла, ведь он испытал его методику на себе.

Все это не было странным, ведь Джерард Артур Уэй, тайный советник Её Величества по личным вопросам, был элитнейшей, безумно дорогой проституткой. Фрэнк не знал, можно ли так называть то, чем занимался хозяин. Ведь никогда за свои действия он не требовал денег. Хотя очень часто получал их, и в таких количествах, что у юноши никак не укладывалось в голове – каким образом это возможно? Что нужно сделать, чтобы виконт разоряющегося рода отдавал наставнику последние бриллиантовые украшения своей жены после встреч с ним, и Джерарду приходилось снисходительно принимать их, потому что иначе виконт грозился расправиться с собой, не уезжая из поместья? Что делал в восточном крыле, в этой запретной для юноши комнате, обитой шёлковой тканью цвета тёмного янтаря, мастер с несговорчивым послом какой-либо провинции, после чего тот подписывал любую бумагу, что подсовывали ему, загадочно и блаженно улыбающемуся, канцелярские крысы королевы? Чем хозяин занимался с главным камердинером из свиты наследника другого государства, когда тот приезжала с дипломатическим визитом, после чего все самые гнусные секреты и тайны венценосных правителей были в полном распоряжении Её Величества? За своё искусство обольщения, за умение вовремя выслушать и вовремя сказать то, что нужно, за умение читать людей, как открытые книги, когда надо, подчиняясь, а в других случаях удовлетворяя скрытую потребность в подчинении и подавлении, наставник получал мыслимые и немыслимые блага для себя, своего положения при дворе и тех, кто был ему дорог. И, конечно же, столько же ненависти, порицания и презрения от родовитых представителей высшего света, которым не перепало от небесных сил даже малой толики его талантов. Многие бы отдали душу просто за то, чтобы избавиться от него. Или чтобы обрести хотя бы некоторые из его умений. 

Джерард Артур Уэй не был обладателем аристократической крови или громкой фамилии. По многим недоговорённым до конца беседам, ведь хозяин не терпел рассказывать про своё далёкое прошлое, Фрэнк понял, что месье Джерард достиг всего, что имеет, сам, практически с нуля. Как-то тот обмолвился, что рос в бедной семье, и отец умер рано, а мать не могла прокормить ораву голодных детей, в которой наставник был одним из младших. Все они были предоставлены сами себе и кормились, кто как умел. Больше учитель никогда не упоминал о том времени.

Мужчина мешал такому количеству людей, что Фрэнк до сих пор не понимал, как хозяин дожил до своих тридцати лет в такой атмосфере. Но он жил, становился ещё изощрённее в своём искусстве обольщения и образованнее в науках, оттачивая свое мастерство до невозможной остроты. И он учил Фрэнка всему, что знал и умел сам, потому что сделка, заключенная с наставником много лет назад, гласила, что в свой двадцать первый год юноша перейдёт под фамилию Уэев, став преемником и наследником Джерарда, который был категорически против брака и детей. Что примет на себя все дела и ответственность, переложит на свои плечи обязанности советника и отпустит учителя на несколько лет путешествовать по миру. Это была давняя мечта мужчины, которая никак не могла осуществиться, пока тот был при дворе на службе у Её Величества. 

Фрэнк начинал с разнорабочего и служки в этом доме, драил полы и тёр серебро, постепенно, по крохам заслуживая доверие и расположение, дойдя по лестнице иерархии до статуса управляющего всем здесь. Наставник всегда общался с ним уважительно, и с самого начала увлекал такими интересными беседами, после которых у мальчика долго кружилась голова, а сны были яркими и красочными, как картинки из деревянной трубочки-калейдоскопа. Он говорил про чудесных фей, и тут же обсуждал принципы работы паровых двигателей, рассказывал про страны и государства, не забывая упомянуть фантастических животных, там обитающих, и терпкие, щекочущие язык названия рек и гор. Уже тогда, в этих невинных беседах, Джерард начал учить ещё ничего не подозревающего мальчика.

 

Много позже наставник говорил ему: «Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Фрэнки, мой мальчик. Только твоя жизнь, – тут он грустно улыбался своим прекрасным лицом, - и твоя безоговорочная верность мне».

 

Оставалось меньше года до срока, назначенного в негласном договоре, и Фрэнк ощущал, как время, отведённое ему, чтобы быть рядом с учителем, истекает. Он чувствовал, что что-то должно поменяться, и чтобы это произошло, планировать и действовать нужно будет ему самому.

Передумав в сотый раз эти мысли и дочитав вслух свой доклад о средствах и тратах в поместье – наставник давно научил его разделять своё сознание, чтобы активная внутренняя жизнь и размышления не мешали внешним беседам и диалогам, если они не требовали полного участия, – Фрэнк поднял голову на наставника, ожидая его критики. Но тот стоял лицом к окну, будто тоже думал о своём, и не реагировал.

\- Джерард? – юноша слегка повысил голос, чтобы вывести хозяина из оцепенения.

\- Да? - заметил тот, наконец. - О, ты уже закончил? Прости, я немного отвлёкся. На улице такая чудесная погода, что тяжело заставить себя думать о деньгах. Половину я запомнил, а половину перечитаю позже… - мужчина задумался на мгновение. – Скажи мне свой вердикт, как у нас обстоят дела, чтобы я мог планировать дальнейшие действия?

\- У нас всё просто превосходно, Джерард. Доходы много превышают расходы, даже когда вы тратите деньги незапланированно и под влиянием внешних факторов или своего настроения.

Наставник расхохотался, глядя на Фрэнка, говорящего всё это с разумным и серьёзным видом.

\- Боже, Фрэнки, ты до сих пор не можешь простить мне несколько маскарадных костюмов и маски, что я приобрёл пару дней назад? Не волнуйся, я буду пользоваться ими очень часто, так что это не «неразумные траты», это было для меня очень важно, - сказал мужчина, улыбаясь своим мыслям. – И хочу предупредить тебя, что сегодня вечером оставлю вас с Маргарет и Полем одних, так как уеду по делам и не вернусь до утра, я думаю. Пригляди тут за всем, хорошо?

\- Конечно, Джерард. Вы собираетесь на бал к мадам фон Трир?

\- Всё-то ты знаешь, мой ученик. Да, именно, – наставник отошёл от окна и, опершись на руки, поставленные на стол, слегка навис над молодым человеком, сидящим в деревянном кресле внизу. Его длинные чёрные волосы, собранные атласной лентой в чуть растрепавшийся хвост, лежали на правом плече, на белой ткани сорочки, оголяя с другой стороны чувственную шею и небольшое ухо.

\- Разрешите мне сегодня сопровождать вас? – тихим, чуть томным голосом, слегка приоткрыв свои мягкие губы, вспорхнув взглядом от губ к глазам мужчины и обратно, спросил юноша. Он уже знал ответ, но не попытаться не мог.

\- Ты не сдаёшься, Фрэнки? - снисходительно усмехнулся Джерард. - Молодец, мои уроки не проходят даром. Ты даже попытался заигрывать со мной сейчас, или мне показалось? – мужчина тепло улыбнулся. – Поверь мне, мой мальчик, любой бы поддался, будь он на моём месте. Но тут стою я и снова отвечаю тебе – нет. Тебе нечего делать у Шарлотты. Просто поверь мне. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты посещал балы ещё какое-то время.

«То время, пока их посещаете вы, наставник?» - мысленно вопрошал Фрэнк, слегка разочарованный, но всё так же исполненный решимости провернуть задуманное им нынешним вечером. Песок сыпался с тихим шелестом, и минуты рядом с этим дорогим, любимым, таким важным человеком утекали сквозь тонкую талию стеклянных часов. Узнав заранее место и время проведения бала, используя все те трюки и способы, которым его обучил хозяин, Фрэнк еще в начале недели договорился с надёжным помощником, и тот обещал организовать ему экипаж к нужному времени, возницу и бальный костюм по размеру с карнавальной маской в пол-лица. Он собирался ехать к особняку баронессы Шарлотты фон Трир тайно, через десять минут после отбытия наставника, и, наконец, выяснить, почему Джерард так категоричен в своём отказе вот уже несколько лет.

****

Джерард Артур Уэй предвкушал. Всё его существо трепетало, а мышцы наливались нездоровым возбуждением. Экипаж уже ждал внизу, и он бросил последние оценивающие взгляды в огромное старинное зеркало напротив входной двери на безупречную чёрную классическую тройку, отороченную атласом, на белое кружевное жабо под шеей, сколотое аметистовой булавкой, на неприличного вида обтягивающие брюки, которые только-только должны были войти в моду в Париже, на шляпу-цилиндр и чёрную, расшитую стеклярусом атласную полумаску, завершающую образ, и понял, что снова неотразим. И что сегодня, наконец, его истосковавшаяся плоть успокоится на какое-то время. Что сегодня вечером всё будет так, как хочет он, а не так, как надо для службы. Сегодня вечером Джерард планировал отдохнуть за весь тот нервный месяц, проведённый при дворе.

\- Фрэнки, не скучай! Я ухожу. Оставляю дом на тебя, – он слитным движением развернулся и прошёл к двери, накидывая на плечи чёрный свободный плащ и на ходу надевая высокий цилиндр.

\- Хорошего вечера, Джерард, - прокричал с лестницы второго этажа юноша, и, едва дверь за хозяином закрылась, влетел в свою комнату и начал метаться по ней, как ураган, надевая идеально сидящий костюм с романтического кроя сорочкой, мягкие вельветовые бриджи и безрукавку, повязывая на шею цветной платок таким образом, чтобы он прикрывал половину шеи и завязки на сорочке. Через несколько минут образ был завершён полумаской, выполненной из вельвета того же кофейного оттенка, расшитой разноцветным бисером в тон цветастому шейному платку, и, глядя в зеркало, решил, что выглядит весьма недурно. Сегодня ему предстояло в незнакомой обстановке пустить в ход всё то, чему учил его наставник, меняя интонации голоса, а в идеале – вообще не произнося ни слова. Если он и хотел общаться с учителем, то только не раскрывая своё инкогнито. Ещё несколько минут, и юноша, схватив тёмно-коричневый плащ и такого же цвета средний цилиндр, кошкой спустился вниз по лестнице, чтобы сесть в экипаж, запряжённый двумя каурыми лошадьми, и отправиться навстречу неизвестности.

«Хоть вы и называете меня мальчиком, я уже давно вырос, Джерард. И я хочу знать, что такого интересного для вас и опасного для меня происходит на этих балах. Я имею право знать, и я узнаю это», - думал Фрэнк, разглядывая в окне проплывающие между занавесками поля и парки, мерно покачиваясь в экипаже. Волнение птицей трепетало в груди, но он решил считать это приключение экзаменом на зрелость и проверкой его умений. Он верил, что всё, что бы ни произошло сегодня, пойдёт на пользу ему и станет интересным опытом. Пряный запах пробивающейся листвы щекотал ноздри и поднимал настроение, задевая где-то внутри натянутые, как струны, нервы.


	2. Chapter 2

Карета мерно двигалась по дороге, еще не совсем просохшей от весенней грязи. Фрэнк в какой-то момент устал разглядывать проплывающие мимо пасторальные пейзажи и, кажется, слегка задремал.

Наконец, доехав до места назначения, экипаж, качнувшись, остановился напротив парадной лестницы поместья Шарлотты фон Трир, немолодой уже, но крайне обаятельной баронессы, питавшей огромную любовь к чувственным удовольствиям, а точнее, молоденьким юношам и девушкам, что их доставляют. Эта слава летела за ней по пятам, куда бы она ни отправилась, но Шарлотту, самую богатую вдову в пригороде Парижа, это мало волновало. У неё был статус и были деньги. Много денег. Эта женщина держала в своих цепких, унизанных дорогими перстнями, пальцах несколько производств, как в Париже, так и неподалёку от него, что остались ей от мужа. Детей им не суждено было родить, и после смерти супруга баронесса решила жить в своё удовольствие, тратя безумные средства на таинственные балы, приобретая для себя почитателей, должников, меценатов, и даже людей, на которых у неё за несколько лет собрался неплохой компромат. Всё это придавало её слову вес и при дворе, и в обществе, и она жила, совершенно не заботясь о том, что злые языки говорили за её спиной.

В управляющих у неё был очень интересный юноша, кажется, он был даже на год или два старше Фрэнка и казался очень образованным и смышлёным, в его цепком взгляде читался острый и подвижный ум. Его звали Люциан, и несколько раз они с Фрэнком пересекались на приёмах в Париже, когда сопровождали своих хозяев в их выходах в свет. Фрэнк как-то услышал в разговоре месье Джерарда, что этого мальчика баронесса фон Трир отыскала в одном из загородных приютов для сирот, которые объезжала в надежде на то, что ей приглянется ребёнок и она усыновит его. 

****

Баронесса начала поиски по приютам почти сразу после смерти любимого мужа. Она очень горевала по нему, почти год нося траурное платье и чёрную вуаль. Но, как назло, встреченные дети ей совершенно не нравились, все они были шумными и капризными, а Шарлотта оказалась не готова к такому. Уже к вечеру, отъезжая от очередного приюта ни с чем, она случайно заметила юного мальчика, читающего книгу под дубом неподалёку и не обращающего внимание ни на что вокруг, и на миг её сердце замерло. Поэтому она, не раздумывая, забрала тринадцатилетнего подростка с собой, сделав его своим помощником.

Сейчас Фрэнк знал, что Люциан выполняет далеко не только роль управляющего по делам поместья. Он также помогал баронессе справляться с делами производств, наследством мужа, и неплохо приумножал капитал. Фрэнк не сомневался, что около года назад, когда Люциан стремительно возмужал и стал выглядеть как уверенный молодой человек, а не подросток, ему пришлось взять на себя и некоторые другие обязанности, более интимного характера. Впрочем, это никого не волновало – фактически, он, как и Фрэнк для Джерарда, был почти собственностью баронессы, и, приди ей в голову мысль спать даже с тринадцатилетним мальчиком – никто бы и слова не сказал.

По странным стечениям обстоятельств, тридцатилетний Джерард и Шарлотта, которой было немного за сорок, были очень близкими друзьями. Именно друзьями, Фрэнк готов был поклясться в том, что между ними ничего не было. По крайней мере, сейчас. Возможно, когда-то в прошлом их пути пересеклись именно благодаря особенностям службы Джерарда, но об этом времени Фрэнк ничего не знал. Сейчас же эти двое часто встречались, проводя вместе вечера за игрой в преферанс или шахматы, читая друг другу книги вслух или изредка выезжая в свет, чтобы посетить выставку или оперу. Джерард обожал Шарлотту сверх меры, испытывая к ней очень тёплые чувства, почти сыновнюю любовь. Фрэнк, положа руку на сердце, разделял его взгляд на эту женщину. Она была такой яркой, зрелой, настоящей. Не оглядывалась на чужое мнение и не лицемерила. Более того, баронесса была умна и получила очень хорошее разностороннее образование в молодости, что позволяло ей свободно говорить на трёх языках и вести интересную беседу почти на любую тему, начиная с политики, экономики и заканчивая философией и религией. 

****

Джерард, наставник Фрэнка, почти ни в чём не уступал ей, разве что был моложе и образование своё получил не в специализированном заведении, а из книг, самостоятельно, иногда – тайком подслушивая лекции под дверью, когда еще зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что мыл полы и убирался в стенах Парижского Королевского Университета. Ему пришлось пройти тогда через несколько кругов ада, чтобы убедить главного ректора в том, что семнадцатилетний оборванец достоин этой должности. Но сейчас Джерард не жалел ни о чём, всё это было лишь прошлым, лишь ступеньками к тому положению, что он занимает сейчас. У него теперь есть поместье, приписанное к его фамилии, фактически – родовое гнездо, в прошлом бывшее домом для какого-то разорившегося знатного рода, потерявшего всякий вес при дворе. У него есть прислуга, пусть всего три человека, включая Фрэнка, но они были преданны ему всей душой, вплоть до самопожертвования, если бы это потребовалось.

Поль - садовник, дворецкий, сторож и на все руки мастер, когда дому требовался мелкий ремонт - был мужчиной почтенного возраста, знавшим поместье Джерарда ещё со времён своего детства. Он прослужил в нём всю жизнь и, когда старые жильцы съехали, отправив его на все четыре стороны без жалования, просто сполз по стене и, сидя на ступенях, заливал слезами свои уже седеющие бакенбарды. Всю жизнь он посвятил этим людям, их детям, этому дому… И оказался лишним, обузой, когда пришла беда. Он был твёрдо намерен сидеть тут, пока вся его боль и обида на эту несправедливую жизнь не выльется со слезами, а потом повеситься где-нибудь на видном месте, чтобы хоть как-то насолить новому хозяину этого дома, которому наверняка не будет дела до немолодого дворецкого, оставшегося без всего. Ему казалось, что жизнь кончена – кто возьмёт в дом старого камердинера, у которого даже нет достойного костюма, чтобы прийти на встречу к новому работодателю? Он выглядел как вор и нищий и прекрасно понимал это. Слава Богу, что после нескольких часов оплакивания своей судьбы он настолько выдохся, что уснул в той же позе и проспал до утра, открыв глаза только тогда, когда экипаж Джерарда уже подъезжал к его новому дому. С этого момента, со встречи с Джерардом, у Поля началась его вторая жизнь.

Маргарет появилась в поместье вместе с хозяином. Точнее, с хозяином эта женщина была знакома ещё до того, как у того появился статус, деньги и поместье. Она была приятной полноватой хохотушкой, которую в своё время жизнь била с неторопливой, паскудной последовательностью. Первое время, которое Фрэнк ребёнком провёл в этом доме, он общался по большей мере именно с Маргарет и очень привязался к этой светлой, несмотря на все испытания, выпавшие на её долю, женщине. Она практически заменила ему мать. 

Лет на пятнадцать старше Джерарда, хотя никто не знал её точного возраста, она была знакома с ним ещё с тех времён, когда они выживали в одной банде попрошаек и оборванцев, промышляющих грабежами, милостыней и мелкими кражами в Париже. Женская часть их многочисленной общины стандартно подрабатывала, продавая себя всем желающим. Пятнадцатилетний Джерард уже тогда был очень красивым мальчиком, и старший банды подбирался к нему, намереваясь сделать своей личной подстилкой. Маргарет до сих пор не знала, зачем тогда заступилась за него. Просто вид заплаканных глаз, смотрящих на неё с безмолвным воплем, стекленеющих под грубыми ласками обрюзгшего мужчины, насквозь провонявшего потом, мочой и объедками, был невыносим для женщины. Тогда, когда она посмела вмешаться, шепнув полураздетому Джерарду: «Прячься быстрее, пока он не опомнился», её сильно избили и грубо изнасиловали мужской половиной общины по велению главного. Он наблюдал за этим, ублажая себя рукой, и, в итоге, остался очень доволен таким исходом его затеи. Возможно, он бы практиковал такое развлечение и дальше, но следующей ночью его нашли мёртвым, в луже собственной крови. В своей окоченевшей руке он сжимал ставший бесполезным член, а Джерарда и Маргарет уже не было в Париже.

****

Промаявшись около года в предместьях столицы, перебиваясь случайными заработками, сезонными работами и краткосрочной подменой болеющих постоянных слуг в поместьях, Джерард понял, что нужно что-то менять. Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, и за всё то время, что он провёл с Маргарет, отираясь в богатых домах и добывая себе средства к существованию всеми возможными способами, он успел уяснить несколько простых истин. 

Первая заключалась в том, что его внешность не оставляет равнодушными ни мужчин, ни женщин. Было множество случаев, убедивших его в верности этого утверждения. Следовательно, он красив? Возможно. Но это не имело никакого значения, если не приносило реальной пользы для их непростой жизни.

Следом шла истина, узнавать которую ему пришлось от случая к случаю, невольно становясь свидетелем многочисленных измен господ, как жён, так и мужей, с другими людьми, как знатного, так и простого происхождения. Постоянно оказываясь волею судьбы не в то время и не в том месте, не замеченный никем, он навидался полных разврата и похоти сцен, где женщины сношались с женщинами, мужчины подчиняли мужчин, где несколько женских и мужских тел свивались в жуткий, шевелящийся, стонущий клубок страсти. Его ясный ум, закалённый тяжёлой жизнью с самого раннего детства, видел всё это и думал. Размышления привели юношу к пониманию того, что все люди, бедные ли, богатые, а в особенности – знатные представители высшего света, так как с одной стороны, они были обличены властью, а с другой – зависели от оков чужого мнения и злословия и не могли проявлять свои низкие желания в открытую, так вот, все люди зависят от чувственных удовольствий. Они находятся у них в плену, в рабском подчинении и почти всегда идут на поводу плотских желаний своего тела. Но какой смысл в этом знании, если от этого ни ему, ни Маргарет, не становится легче жить?

Третья истина открылась ему в его шестнадцатое лето, когда они прислуживали в одном богатом поместье. Маргарет – на кухне, а Джерарду, такому красивому, тихому и умному мальчику, позволялось заходить в хозяйское крыло и помогать с сервировкой стола, сменой постели и прочими мелкими поручениями. К хозяину поместья в отсутствие жены всегда приезжала молодая, не слишком красивая, но безумно обаятельная и остроумная любовница, явно не знатного происхождения. Несмотря на общую скромность тканей её платьев и немодного фасона, она выглядела всегда настолько маняще и по-женски привлекательно, что Джерарда это сбивало с толку. Он начал наблюдать за ней, прислушиваться, что она говорит и как. Во что она одета, и почему эта одежда на ней оставляет такое необычное впечатление. Как она двигается, и что при этом выражает её лицо. Чем больше он наблюдал, тем сильнее восхищался. И тем больше открывалась для него последняя истина, которая несла в себе основополагающее значение техники обольщения и все те бонусы, что это обольщение приносило, будучи правильно разыграно. Молодая любовница тянула из хозяина поместья деньги, ценные бумаги, подарки, и делала это так виртуозно, что мужчина сам оказывался инициатором одаривания как знака любви и внимания к ней. Со стороны Джерард видел, как того очаровывают, дурманят, играют с ним на самой грани, от которой у мужчины туманился разум, и он был готов на всё, лишь бы получить желаемое, такое близкое, но и настолько же далёкое. Как она вовремя обижалась, надувала губки, остужая его пыл, как одним взглядом и чувственным движением ресниц разжигала его снова, и понял, что, кажется, нашёл для себя ключ к высшему обществу. К мужчинам, что им заправляют, и женщинам, что этих мужчин, порой, дёргают за ниточки. К лестнице, на вершине которой находился королевский дворец с Её Величеством королевой и живущими там, неизвестными пока, грязными тайнами и интригами. Третья истина была для него дверью в ту жизнь, которую он хотел для себя, жизнь, где он был хозяином, от которого бы многое зависело в этом обществе, а не жалким мальчиком на побегушках.

И Джерард начал постигать искусство обольщения. Сам мастерил одежду из того, что ему отдавали с щедрого хозяйского плеча, а Маргарет помогала ему шить и подгонять невероятно распутного вида сорочки и обтягивающие бриджи по фигуре. И эта одежда, пусть и со следами поношенности, но безумно ему идущая тканью, фасоном, цветом, сидящая идеально, стала для него той драгоценной огранкой, что придаёт от природы красивому камню невозможную притягательность и шик.

Маргарет помогла открыть ему тайны женского макияжа, точнее, не того кричащего ужаса, что наносили себе на лица некоторые дамы из высшего света перед походом на бал, а те незаметные штрихи, которые добавляли взгляду томности, глубины, губам – манящую красноту и блеск, а щекам – здоровый притягательный румянец. Джерард помнил, как они в один день пробрались тайком в хозяйский будуар, и, сидя у трюмо перед зеркалами, Маргарет творила над ним волшебство. Он, от природы обладавший необычной, притягательной внешностью, после её колдовства над баночками и кисточками увидел в зеркале такого себя, что сам на некоторое время испугался. Сначала казалось, будто ничего особо не изменилось в его образе, но стоило по-другому упасть свету или наклонить голову, как его лицо превращалось в убийственное оружие соблазнения. Маргарет тогда, увидев со стороны, во что сама же превратила Джерарда, с тихим охом сползла на ковёр и, сидя внизу, сказала: «Я не знаю, к чему это тебе, Жерар, но, прошу, будь с этим аккуратнее. Ты рискуешь произвести слишком сильное впечатление на окружающих тебя людей». Сколько Джерард помнил себя, Маргарет всегда нежно называла его Жерар, хотя к французам и французской крови он не имел никакого отношения. Его родители когда-то бежали из Италии от преследования инквизиции из-за лже-донесения и, после долгих скитаний, обосновались в Париже.

Эти три Истины: Внешность, Человеческая похоть, Искусство обольщения, - он заставил их служить себе, служить своей цели. Победы, многие из которых поначалу были небольшими, с каждой неделей и месяцем наработанного опыта становились всё крупнее и масштабнее; они позволяли Джерарду забираться на ступеньку выше и выше, пока он, став любовником одного очень влиятельного при дворе человека, не попал на приём к королеве. 

Это был именно тот день, что решал всё. Джерарду только исполнилось восемнадцать, и он уже несколько месяцев ублажал и подчинял волю своего женатого виконта, воспылавшего к нему безумной страстью, уговаривая, чтобы тот взял его на королевский приём под любым предлогом. Всё это время он никогда не забывал о Маргарет, выдавая её за свою старшую сестру и устраивая женщину работать в тот дом, где хозяином был его очередной покровитель. Юноше это удавалось очень легко, ведь это была смешная цена за те чувственные наслаждения, что получал в знак благодарности хозяин дома.

И вот вершина лестницы. Джерард попал на приём в качестве дальнего родственника своего любовника, и ему были абсолютно не важны все его выдуманные родословные и титулы, которые его просили запомнить во имя поддержания легенды: сегодня этот виконт, хоть он и был с ним относительно добр, должен был исчезнуть из его жизни. Джерард знал это так же хорошо, как то, что за окном стоит июнь месяц. Стремительно перемещаясь по зале, на ходу перекидываясь остроумными фразами с дамами и их спутниками, он приближался к королеве, сидевшей на роскошной тахте перед открытым окном в сад и выглядевшей скучающей. Вокруг неё щебетала её свита, но Джерарду казалось, что венценосная особа была готова всё отдать, чтобы они разошлись по дальним концам залы и оставили её в одиночестве и тишине. Он прекрасно осознавал, что такой юноша, как он, пусть красивый, пусть имеющий притягательную мужскую фигуру и бархатный голос, будет смешон для этой женщины в качестве соблазнителя. Он выяснил, что она никогда не питала слабости к юным мальчикам. А вот удивить её дерзостью, остроумным юмором, уважением, своими заслугами, зрелым умом, что несло в себе это тело, было возможно. Более того, это был единственный шанс на миллион, что она обратит на него своё внимание и запомнит надолго. Он подошёл и, почти не останавливаясь, дерзко наклонился к ней, что-то прошептав на итальянском в её высокую причёску прямо над ухом. Какое-то время Её Величество сидела, не двигаясь, смотря на него яростно и недоуменно, но, встретив взгляд ореховых с прозеленью глаз и ощутив, с какой эмоцией на лице юноша смотрел на неё, она медленно растянула губы в лёгкой улыбке и кивнула. 

Никто тогда не расслышал фраз, сказанных Джерардом, никто не знал точно, что произошло в тот момент, это навсегда осталось их личной тайной. Даже Фрэнку не было позволено узнать её, все разговоры на эту тему были под запретом в поместье Уэя. Но факт остаётся фактом, уже через неделю Джерард с Маргарет переехали в левое крыло дворца, туда, где располагались спальни особо приближённых к королеве подданных самого высокого должностного ранга. А еще через год своей успешной тайной службы у королевы Уэю было отписано небольшое поместье в пригороде, куда он и переехал с Маргарет в своё девятнадцатое лето. Джерард был самым юным подданным на службе у Её Величества, самым незнатным и самым ненавидимым человеком за всю историю правления королевы. И он же был тем, кто приносил больше пользы короне своими нестандартными умениями и оригинальным подходом к решению сложных проблем и пикантных вопросов, чем некоторые обширные и имеющие власть канцелярии и управления.

***

Остановившись, карета резко качнулась, выведя Фрэнка из состояния дремы. Он сонно огляделся вокруг и, услышав голос кучера: «Прибыли, Ваша светлость», надел полумаску на лицо. Юноша дождался, пока ему откроют дверцу, чтобы легко спрыгнуть на мощёную шлифованным камнем дорогу, ведущую к парадной лестнице. Та ступенями поднималась к крыльцу под колоннадой и упиралась в массивную дубовую дверь – главный вход в особняк баронессы.


	3. Chapter 3

Волнение, волнение… Как бороться с ним, когда впервые решаешься на безумную авантюру? Когда уверяешь себя сделать что-то, что никто и никогда бы не одобрил, что-то, что повлечёт за собой непредвиденные последствия? Уже поздно было размышлять об этом, привратник в бархатной маске с лёгким учтивым полупоклоном открыл перед Фрэнком тяжёлую входную дверь, ведущую в темноту. Чуть помедлив, понимая, что развернуться и уйти уже никак не получится - это просто ниже его достоинства, Фрэнк вступил в эту чёрную пустоту, ощущая бьющееся волнение прямо в гортани. Темнота обволокла его, и дверь за спиной с тихим скрипом затворилась.

Пытаясь подавить панику, он некоторое время просто стоял, не двигаясь и прислушиваясь к приглушённым, таким далёким звукам музыки. «Невероятно, - думал он в тот момент, когда глаза ничего не видели, руки ничего не осязали, и только слух, обострённый до предела, пытался добыть хоть какую-то информацию об окружающем, - я ведь был здесь столько раз. И знаю гостевое крыло этого особняка довольно хорошо. Я помню этот длинный холл, заканчивающийся высокими дверями с ажурными позолоченными ручками. Но сейчас, без источников света… мне кажется, что я попал в иной дом, и не могу решиться сделать и шага». Оставшись в темноте и потерявшись во времени, не решаясь двигаться, он просто ждал, что же произойдёт дальше. Ведь не могло это странное бездействие длиться вечно? Вдруг за правым его плечом возник свет. Пытаясь скрыть испуг и удивление, юноша повернул к нему голову. Это был тусклый огонёк небольшой свечи в миниатюрном канделябре, который держала рука в перчатке, исчезающая в темноте за ореолом света. Красочная маска, полностью скрывающая лицо, треуголка сверху и атласный шарф по бокам, будто вырванные этим скудным светом из окружающего пространства, как часть чего-то чуждого и ирреального. Усилием воли Фрэнк заставил себя не вскрикнуть от неожиданности и успокоить сбившееся дыхание.

\- Господин желает посетить бал наслаждений? - тихо, бесполо пропел голос. Невозможно было понять, женский он или мужской и реален ли он вообще, или же прозвучал в голове Фрэнка?

\- Господин в первый раз тут? - раздалось со спины, и Фрэнк, не сдержавшись, резко на каблуках развернулся в ту сторону. Совершенно идентичная свеча, перчатка, маска в треуголке… Даже голос тот же? Он непонимающе вернулся взглядом к первой, что блестела прорезями глаз, чуть склонив голову на бок, будто с любопытством изучая его.

Не дождавшись от него ответа, маски начали двигаться вокруг, находясь на некотором отдалении. Длинные, теряющиеся в темноте полы плащей шуршали о ковровую дорожку, которая, Фрэнк точно помнил, вела от входной двери к внутренней. Он совершенно потерялся в этом шелестящем кружении тусклого света и любопытном внимании к своей персоне. Наконец, одна из масок произнесла:

\- Господин уверен, что приехал именно туда, куда ему нужно?

\- Я… Я тут по приглашению… - начал было Фрэнк запинающимся голосом, но его грубо прервали, приложив ко рту руку в чёрной бархатной перчатке.

\- Чш-ш… - послышалось от фигуры, что скользнула рукой по губам и подбородку Фрэнка, и ему это показалось слишком долгим мгновением. – Здесь не принято называть имён и титулов, Господин. Тут каждый считает себя Анонимом, и право каждого на анонимность свято блюдётся. Впредь будьте осторожнее, Господин. Всего одно нарушение правил, и двери этого дома навсегда закроются для вас.

\- Вы знакомы с правилами бала, Господин? – прошептала другая маска, склонившись к самому уху так, что даже коснулась кожи. Фрэнк вздрогнул, почувствовав на плече лёгкое скользящее движение руки.

\- Н-нет… - запинаясь, выдохнул он. Всё происходящее сейчас было очень умелым психологическим спектаклем, умом Фрэнк понимал это, но всё равно ничего не мог поделать с дрожью в голосе. Его нервы были натянуты до предела, и все чувства бились в агонии предвкушения, распрощавшись с логикой и разумом.

\- О, Господину не стоит этого стесняться, - бесшумный, едва шелестящий танец продолжился, вот только расстояние между Фрэнком и масками сократилось до минимума. Он чувствовал, как широкие полы длинных плащей задевают его ноги, опутывая лодыжки и затем неспешно освобождая их.

\- Первое правило бала удовольствий утверждает священное право каждого гостя на Анонимность и запрещает снимать маски. Исключений нет. Наказание – отлучение от бала навсегда, - красивым, чистым, но таким же невозможно пустым голосом пропела одна из фигур. 

\- Навсегда… - шёпотом отозвалась вторая, не спуская с Фрэнка взгляда любопытных глаз.

\- Второе правило бала утверждает право любого гостя на все предлагаемые развлечения и удовольствия и утверждает, что все события этой ночи останутся в этих стенах.

\- О тех, кто не держит язык за зубами, Королева Бала узнаёт очень быстро, в наказание – отлучение от бала навсегда, - маски поменялись местами, окутывая Фрэнка еле уловимыми, но очень чувственными прикосновениями. 

Он был так заворожён ими, что слушал эти голоса, пребывая в каком-то оцепенении.

\- Третье и последнее правило бала предупреждает, что всё, происходящее за этой дверью, - тут одна из фигур, повернувшись, указала в темноту грациозным движением руки, - происходит только по взаимному согласию сторон. Никакого принуждения…

\- Никакого насилия, - подхватила вторая, легко проводя рукой по спине Фрэнка, - только удовольствие, на которое согласны все участвующие.

\- Нарушителя ждёт отлучение от бала…

\- Навсегда…

Фрэнк уже немного свыкся с этим обволакивающим кружением и бесполыми голосами, его мысли и чувства, наконец, пришли к относительному спокойствию, и он осмелился произнести:

\- Я уяснил правила, - и, немного помедлив, добавил: - Могу я обратиться с просьбой?

Одна из масок заинтересованно приблизилась к его лицу и шепнула:

\- Слушаем вас, Господин.

\- Мне нужна другая маска, закрывающая всё лицо, которая подойдёт мне. Я ошибся в своём выборе сегодня, и хотел бы исправить упущение.

\- Господин получит то, что желает, - одна из фигур затушила свечу и исчезла в темноте. Спустя недолгое время пальцев опущенной руки Фрэнка коснулся предмет. Ухватив его, он извлёк из темноты маску, покрытую тёмной позолотой. Она неплохо сочеталась с его костюмом, хоть и была достаточно простой. Обычный овал с прорезями для глаз, покрытый золотом. Но, надев её на лицо, поверх первой, и затем, сняв мешающую полумаску так, чтобы лицо осталось незамеченным, он понял, что она отлично подходила по размерам и сидела удобно. Определённо, эти создания на входе были очень опытными привратниками. Сейчас, пообвыкший с обстановкой, Фрэнк не удивился бы, открыв, что к каждому посетителю, в зависимости от его поведения в темноте, маски демонстрируют разный подход.

\- Чудесной ночи наслаждений, мой Господин, - сказала удаляющаяся от Фрэнка фигура. Юноша понял, что его приглашают следовать за ней, и послушно пошёл в ту сторону. Остановившись у массивных деревянных дверей, за которыми уже более явно различалась музыка, фигура в маске осветила ажурные золочёные ручки и потушила свечу. Фрэнк, вновь оказавшийся в неуютной темноте, тут же протянул руку, нащупав пальцами прохладный металл, и облегчённо выдохнул.

\- Помните о правилах, Господин, - прошелестело над его ухом в последний раз, и пространство вокруг снова замерло, будто в этой темноте не было никого, кроме Фрэнка.

Решив не терять больше времени и боясь утратить только что обретённую уверенность, Фрэнк толкнул дверь, пропуская внутрь звуки струнного квартета и приглушённый свет.

****

Помещение, куда он попал, было знакомо юноше по предыдущим визитам в поместье баронессы. Но сейчас оно оставляло за собой совершенно другие ощущения. Округлая зала с помпезной широкой лестницей, поднимающейся по обе стороны у дальней стены, замыкалась небольшой площадкой, на которой сейчас расположились музыканты, играющие один из последних экспрессивных струнных квартетов Бетховена. Все они также были шикарно одеты и облачены в полумаски. Между Фрэнком и лестницей обширное свободное место, по которому в странном танце кружили пары со скрытыми лицами, и никто не обратил на нового гостя ни малейшего внимания. Всецело увлечённые своими спутниками, люди двигались, с одной стороны, будто бы соблюдая основные движения и позы знакомых Фрэнку по балам во дворце танцев, но с другой, в этих позах и жестах проскальзывало нескрываемое увлечение друг другом и раскованность, полное погружение в человека напротив. Состав пар был совершенно разным: тут были и мужчины, и женщины, и смешанные пары, и никому не было дела ни до кого, кроме своего спутника. Желание найти лучшего для себя партнёра на одну ночь – вот что читалось в блеске глаз за масками и напряжённых, сдерживающих страсть движениях. Их одежды были роскошными и умело, с фантазией подобранными. Дамы не стеснялись откровенных декольте и стройнящих узких корсетов, выгодно подчёркивающих их прелести как сверху, так и снизу. Мужчины привлекали богатыми тканями костюмов, некоторые соблазняли разнузданными и очень эротичными сорочками, свободный крой которых не стесняли ни безрукавки, ни сюртуки. Обтягивающие завышенные силуэты брюк и бриджей выгодно подчёркивали округлости ягодиц и стройную талию, стремительно переходящую в широкие мужественные плечи.

Огромная хрустальная люстра, что висела над танцующими, была украшена лёгкой прозрачной тканью разных алых оттенков: от нежно-розового до кроваво-тёмного, почти венозного цвета. Полотна ткани были очень длинными и расходились от люстры к высоким колоннам, полукругом обнимавшим место танцев, как лепестки огромной лилии, перевёрнутой головкой вниз. Эта ткань колыхалась, дышала и периодически скрывала за собой людей, она будто бы жила своей жизнью, и от этого ощущение нереальности происходящего только возрастало. Фрэнк уже давно забыл, кто он, где он и даже зачем пришёл сюда, полностью отдавшись атмосфере бала, будто попав в незнакомую, таинственную и безумно манящую реальность.

\- Господин желает вина? Или, возможно, шампанского? - голос высокого слуги в маске вывел его из состояния оцепенения, и юноша коротко кивнул. Взяв с подноса глубокий бокал с рубиновой жидкостью, поднёс его к губам, чуть сдвинув маску вбок. Вино было невероятным, как и всё происходящее вокруг. Юноша неспешно прошёл к одной из колонн, чтобы улучшить себе обзор, и смаковал содержимое бокала. Густое, ароматное вино было терпким, чуть сладковатым и достаточно крепким, чтобы Фрэнк, не отужинавший в поместье, почувствовал лёгкое кружение головы уже на третьем глотке. Окинув зал взглядом, он увидел слугу с подносом закусок и жестом пригласил его приблизиться. Взяв несколько кусочков сыра и гроздь винограда, снова приник спиной к колонне, наблюдая за движущимися под звуки струнных парами. Джерарда нигде не было, но Фрэнк даже не смог расстроиться этому факту, так его захватило происходящее. «Что же дальше? Когда же и где начинается следующая часть бала?» - думал он, отправляя в рот виноградины и запивая вином. В голове приятно шумело, а тело наполнялось сладким предвкушением и томной негой, разливая тепло по каждой мышце.

****

Спустя недолгое время его наблюдений, за которое к нему подошли и попробовали пригласить на танец две женщины и несколько мужчин, которых он вынужден был огорчить отказом, по всей зале раздался низкий вибрирующий звук гонга. Музыка стихла, и пары, только что сплетавшиеся в танце, замерли. Фрэнк также насторожился, почувствовав, что сейчас последует следующее, более откровенное действо. Отмирая, пары, держась за руки, не спеша проходили между колышущимися лепестками ткани и исчезали, скрываясь от глаз юноши где-то за колоннами. Фрэнк немного выждал и пошёл следом за очередной парой. Освещения становилось всё меньше и меньше и, наконец, стало так мало, что очертания предметов и стен лишь неясно угадывались взглядом. Пары скрывались в различных коридорах, которые лучами расходились от круглой залы с лестницей. Он шёл по одному из таких тёмных ходов, периодически попадая в сквозные залы небольших размеров, где, сидя на мягких диванах и софах, лёжа, стоя на коленях, мужчины и женщины медленно начинали разоблачаться, лаская и поглаживая друг друга, ничего и никого не стесняясь. Эти невероятные картины проносились мимо сознания, становясь тем горячее и раскованнее для молодого юноши, чем дальше забирался Фрэнк вглубь дома в поисках непонятно чего. Его интимный опыт основывался всего на нескольких ознакомительных походах в бордель, которые устроил ему наставник, и общался там он исключительно с девушками. Они интересно и не без пользы провели время тогда, но ведь сознание наше устроено таким образом, что участвовать самому и наблюдать со стороны – это две разные истины. То, что открывалось глазам Фрэнка в некоторых помещениях, заставляло его сердце моментально ускорять ритм почти в два раза, а кровь - тягучими тяжёлыми волнами приливать к паху.

Идя по тёмному коридору и неожиданно запутавшись в бархатной портьере, он, сам того не желая, стал свидетелем эротической игры двух молодых мужчин (о, не было и малейших сомнений в их молодости! Эти прекрасно сложенные юные тела говорили сами за себя).

Из-за портьеры Фрэнку открывалась богатая комната в тёмно-вишнёвых тонах с множеством позолоты и массивной люстрой, с небольшим камином, в котором потрескивал уютный огонь, а перед ним на полу, на огромной бурой медвежьей шкуре два человека в масках не видели ничего вокруг, кроме себя. Эти юноши были так увлечены, что Фрэнк поневоле замер, чтобы не спугнуть неудовлетворённое, страстное желание, разлитое в воздухе. Они сидели перед камином, обхватив друг друга бёдрами, и ноги одного обвивали торс другого. Находясь ещё в одежде, которая, казалось, почти дымилась от жара их тел, они ненасытно ласкали ладонями грудь и шею избранника, подолгу задерживаясь у сосков, чтобы пропустить их между пальцами и снова взметнуться к шее. Их тонкие пальцы трепетно обводили ушную раковину, спускались к ключицам и дразняще скользили по кадыку. Сорочки, меж полами которых блуждали по груди их руки, были выпущены из поясов и свободно стекали по телу соблазнительными складками ткани. Вот один из них оголил плечи другого, решаясь на короткий, просящий поцелуй в губы, которому не мешали их полумаски, скрывающие лица. Фрэнк замер, потому что ответом на это было глубокое, проникающее и такое захватывающее слияние губ, что рука его невольно сжала портьеру сильнее, будто удерживая тело от падения. Мужчина, что так страстно ответил, жадно, со стоном повалил своего избранника на спину, не разрывая поцелуя. Лёжа сверху и чуть сбоку, держа обе руки юноши над его головой в цепкой хватке прижатыми к полу, свободной рукой он начал спускаться к его паху, поглаживая и сминая ткань бриджей, под которой явственно угадывалась возбуждённая плоть. Его избранник чуть выгнулся навстречу прикосновениям и издал глухой стон.

Фрэнк не мог и на секунду отвести глаз от разворачивающейся перед ним возбуждающей картины. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что никогда ещё за всю свою жизнь не видел ничего более откровенного, чувственного и обжигающего, чем ласки этих двух юношей. Они настолько открыто и безоглядно отдавались своей страсти, что Фрэнк, глядя на них, сам оказался до предела возбуждённым. «Это невозможно, - стучало в его мозгу, - такого просто не может быть. Я же только смотрю, я не касался себя ни разу, но нахожусь почти на грани, просто невероятно…» Меж тем любовники увлечённо ласкали друг друга, освобождаясь от ненужной ткани, распуская завязки… Наконец тот, что был сверху, развязав последнюю, обхватил пальцами возбуждённый орган лежащего под ним юноши, отчего тот громко застонал.

Почти не контролируя себя, Фрэнк облизал губы, взглядом неотрывно следя за движениями руки молодого мужчины, что то замедлялась, будто бы желая подразнить извивающегося от удовольствия партнёра, то, наоборот, набирала темп, то, совершенно остановившись, вдруг начинала большим пальцем обводить контуры, от чего по юному телу проходила судорога наслаждения. Фрэнк, сам того не осознавая, примерял все эти ощущения на себя, чувствуя, как начинает истекать соками, и как сдерживающая его плоть ткань становится чуть влажной от этого.

\- Месье любит наблюдать? – такой знакомый, чертовски неожиданный голос над ухом едва не заставил юношу подпрыгнуть, впервые теряя зрительный контакт с объектами его наблюдения. - Тише, не отвлекайтесь от созерцания такой поистине превосходной картины. Эти двое прекрасны, не так ли? – тембр, который Фрэнк узнал бы среди тысяч других, сейчас будоражил воображение плохо скрываемым возбуждением, и слова обдавали нежную кожу у уха горячим сухим дыханием.

Он не нашёлся, что ответить мужчине. Он искал его, скользя тенью по этим тёмным коридорам, и не встретил, он вглядывался в каждый силуэт, предающийся плотским удовольствиям и чувственным наслаждениям, но ни в одном из них не угадывался объект его поисков. И вот сейчас, когда он уже совершенно потерял первоначальную цель визита среди бурного калейдоскопа возбуждающих картин, кружащих вокруг, тот сам нашёл его. Что в этом? Перст судьбы или простое глупое совпадение? В другое время юноша поразмышлял бы над этим, но не сейчас, нет, не сейчас, когда рука мужчины, затянутая в чёрную облегающую перчатку, окутанная кружевом белоснежных манжет, скользила по ткани безрукавки, намереваясь забраться между пуговиц. Жар от этой бесстыдной, но в целом, пока еще довольно невинной ласки, обжигал тело Фрэнка даже через слои ткани. Невольно задержав дыхание от прикосновений и осязаемой близости тела мужчины сзади, он хотел обернуться, чтобы увидеть такое знакомое очертание его губ и подбородка, блеск болотно-ореховых глаз в прорезях маски.

\- Месье, вы пропускаете великолепное зрелище и безумно много от этого теряете, - жарким шёпотом обдало висок, и юноша, остановив поворот головы, даже почувствовал, как уха мимолётно коснулась тёплая кожа губ. Повинуясь, он снова вернулся к подглядыванию, и открывшаяся картина захватила его целиком.

Мужчины, чьи тела были распростёрты на шкуре, продвинулись намного дальше, чем того ожидал Фрэнк. Юноша, лежащий на спине в распахнутой блузе, что открывала взору то и дело вздымающуюся от учащённого глубокого дыхания грудь, бесстыдно раскинул в стороны бёдра уже обнажённых стройных ног, согнутых в коленях. Его голова была чуть запрокинута назад в экстазе. Он выглядел волшебно: точёная шея, протянувшаяся к ключицам напряжёнными канатами, скрытыми под бледной кожей; адамово яблоко, периодически ходившее вверх-вниз при сглатывании, вызывающе остро смотрящее в потолок. Между его бёдер, уверенно и требовательно покрывая тело поцелуями и лёгкими укусами, устроился его любовник. Он блуждал от напряженной чувственной шеи своего избранника до возбуждённо торчащих сосков, проводя влажным языком по гордому разлёту крыльев ключиц. Его обнажённая, освобождённая от ткани сорочки широкая спина с умеренными связками мышц, перекатывающихся под кожей, была вызывающе прекрасна. 

Фрэнк никогда до этого не ловил себя на мысли, что просто упивается, питает себя видом отлично сложенного мужского тела, достойного позировать для скульптур Микеланджело. В паху юноши нестерпимо пульсировала кровь, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать унимать это тянущее ощущение. Наблюдая за происходящим за портьерой, он не заметил, как уверенными и точными движениями рука мужчины расстегнула пуговицы его безрукавки и уже блуждала в разрезе блузки, приятно скользя по коже живота и груди, обдавая гладкой прохладой атласа. Это было невыразимо приятное чувство, и Фрэнк едва слышно застонал от этой ненавязчивой ласки.

\- Вам нравится, месье? Ваше тело кажется мне таким невинным и прелестным, его честные реакции действуют на меня сильнее индийских афродизиаков, которыми торгуют на чёрном рынке в Париже, - голос мужчины был глухим от явного и сильного возбуждения, и каждое слово вливало в юношу порцию терпкого, щемящего душу яда. Он новой волной желания разливался по венам, заставляя Фрэнка неосознанно всем телом прижиматься к мужчине, стоящему сзади. По контуру уха молодого человека прошёлся горячий влажный язык, от чего тот начал слегка дрожать, требуя продолжения ласк. Рука в атласной перчатке обводила контуры сосков, медленно пропуская их между средним и указательным пальцами, ощущение гладкой ткани на коже дарило непередаваемые, безумно распаляющие ощущения. Фрэнк запрокинул голову на плечо мужчине, не удержавшись под гнётом невыносимого желания. Тут же язык, горячий и требовательный, скользнул в ушную раковину, вылизывая углубление короткими, влажными мазками. Нервные окончания сходили с ума от нахлынувших ощущений, юноша в голос застонал, за что получил чувствительный укус за мочку уха.

\- Тише, mon cher*, мы же не хотим помешать этой прелестной паре в их игре? - вновь раздался томный шепот.

Фрэнк взял себя в руки, вернув затуманенный крайней степенью возбуждения взгляд к паре мужчин у камина. В этот момент глаза его расширились, так как, судя по неторопливому поступательному движению бёдер мужчины сверху и протяжному стону его любовника внизу, они приступили к самому интересному. Юноша, распятый под своим партнёром с обнажённой спиной, но так и не снявшим брюк, а лишь ослабившим их пояс, лежал, распутно раздвинув колени. Его тонкие пальцы с дорогими перстнями на них с силой впивались в бурый мех шкуры, а руки, неестественно напряжённые, были раскинуты по бокам от стройного, требующего тела. Мужчина входил медленно и неторопливо, и с каждой секундой этого зрелища у Фрэнка всё сильнее замирало сердце, потому что наравне с тем, что разворачивалось перед глазами, он чувствовал, как вторая рука мужчины, которую он подключил к ласкам его груди, начала спускаться к требующему прикосновений пульсирующему паху. Вот она добралась до налитого органа под тканью, полностью накрыв его ладонью, и юноша сладко выдохнул, отдаваясь во власть этого невыносимо приятного ощущения. Рука мужчины замерла на месте, вызывая внутри волну неудовлетворения, заставляя Фрэнка прикрыть глаза и хрипло простонать:

\- Ещё… Умоляю вас, ещё…

\- Только если вы не будете закрывать глаз, mon cher, - ответил мужчина, несильно сжав Фрэнка пальцами, от чего тот сладко вздрогнул всем телом, пересиливая себя и шире распахивая ресницы.

Юноши, распластанные на шкуре, упивались друг другом. Руки первого уже не вцеплялись в мех шкуры, а покрывали тонкими, еле заметными царапинами обнажённую спину любовника сверху. Ослабленный пояс брюк от сильных размеренных толчков чуть сполз, открывая взгляду Фрэнка верхнюю часть красивых подтянутых ягодиц, мышцы которых сокращались, совершая настойчивые движения. Рука мужчины, что чувственно и жарко прижимался к спине, уже не была стянута перчаткой; она справилась с завязками вельветовых бриджей и скользнула в складки ткани, даря такое долгожданное ощущение прикосновения тёплых пальцев и ладони к обжигающему, налитому кровью органу. Фрэнк смотрел, не отводя глаз, как мужчина перед ним с каждым толчком всё сильнее и несдержаннее вбивался в тело своего любовника, как тот, обхватывая его торс лодыжками, требовал ещё более сильного, глубокого проникновения. Вместе с этим рука мужчины в бриджах вела свою развратную игру с его эрекцией, от чего Фрэнк был готов разрядиться в любой момент, но, словно улавливая это состояние, чуткие пальцы делали всё возможное, чтобы не дать ему излиться слишком рано.

\- Не сейчас, mon cher, ещё немного. Посмотрите, как прекрасно выглядят люди, занимающиеся любовью. Это непередаваемое зрелище, правда? – мужчина снова сжал основание, не дав сладостной волне разрядки прокатиться по телу Фрэнка. Рука юноши сильнее стиснула край портьеры, будто досадуя на это.

Молодой человек, что прижимал своего партнёра к шкуре, становился все более неистовым в своих движениях, и юноша под ним громко стонал, сильнее вцепляясь пальцами в его спину. «Наверняка, там останутся синяки», - отметил Фрэнк, не отрывая от них взгляд. Вот мужчина, обхватывая своего лежащего любовника, резким движением поднял его к себе, заставляя оказаться в своих объятиях и помогать движению, сидя на его бёдрах сверху. Второй, крепко обняв своего избранника за шею обеими руками, страстно впился в его губы, продолжая с силой насаживаться на плоть. Его любовник, отвечая на поцелуй, начал помогать своему партнёру рукой, так же, как сейчас рука мужчины, тесно прижимающегося к спине Фрэнка, подводила того своими сладкими движениями к кульминации. 

Эти двое, сидя посередине медвежьей шкуры, двигались всё быстрее, шумно, надрывно дыша, неумолимо приближаясь к финалу. Вот юноша сверху, запрокидывая голову, испустил невыразимо сладкий, протяжный стон, и мужчина, входящий в него, с силой стиснул его в объятиях, совершая несколько заключительных движений, утыкаясь головой в его шею. Язык Джерарда проскользнул в ухо Фрэнка, страстно и глубоко вылизывая его, и рука, наконец, позволила тому излиться. Юноша содрогнулся от невероятно яркого, такого долгожданного финала, судорога раз за разом прошла через всё его тело, пронзая тысячей иголок, то отступая, то накатывая с новой силой; и он стонал, не в силах держать язык за зубами, но маска приглушала этот крик души и измождённого напряжением тела.

Спустя непонятное количество времени обессилевший Фрэнк начал приходить в себя, до сих пор находясь в объятиях наставника, крепко сжимающего его тело в своих руках. Чуть отстранившись, он увереннее опёрся на ноги и понял, что, несмотря на слабость, может стоять сам.

\- Это было невероятно, mon cher, - с придыханием прозвучал голос Джерарда. – Давно я не встречал кого-то, кто бы с такой честностью и без оглядки отдавался ощущениям. Наверное, вы – моя лучшая находка за последнее, к слову, очень долгое, время. Я хочу снова видеть вас тут, - он нежно поцеловал розовое от покусываний и настойчивых ласк ухо.

\- Я… я заколю шейный платок крупной янтарной брошью… Так вы узнаете меня, - максимально понизив голос, чтобы не раскрыть инкогнито, ответил ему Фрэнк.

Мужчина медленно разорвал объятия, и юноша, наконец-то, смог чуть обернуться к нему. Чёрная тройка, отороченная атласом. Полумаска из той же ткани. Влажно поблескивающие, чётко очерченные манящие губы, не так давно ласкавшие ушную раковину… Зелёные лукавые искры ореховых глаз под маской. Он был невероятно притягателен в этом полумраке портьеры, освещённый неверными бликами редкого света, попадающего в этот сумрак. Легко улыбнувшись самыми кончиками губ, мужчина едва заметно кивнул и уже было собрался скрыться в темноте коридора, как вдруг поднял к лицу ладонь, которой ласкал плоть Фрэнка, сжатую до этого в кулак, и, смотря тому прямо в глаза испытующим взглядом, долгим, невыносимо развратным движением острого алого языка провёл по ней, слизывая остатки излившейся жидкости. Господь Всемогущий! Вся кровь сейчас прилила к лицу юноши, полностью скрытому под маской, а дыхание снова участилось от этого откровенно вызывающего зрелища.

\- Это безумно вкусно, mon cher, не ожидал, что даже с этой стороны вам не будет равных. Надеюсь, в следующий раз мы сможем зайти немного дальше? - и, плохо скрывая усмешку на очерченных губах, он развернулся и исчез во мраке коридора.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Фрэнк в который раз схватился за край портьеры, чтобы не сползти по стене. Сердце бешено стучало, щёки жгло огнём, ему показалось, будто сейчас был брошен вызов его смелости, и не мог не признать, что это задело его за живое. Слегка успокоившись, юноша привёл себя в порядок, заправившись и завязав тесьму на бриджах. Повернув голову в сторону залы, он увидел, как мужчины, утомлённые любовной игрой, расслабленно и устало лежат на шкуре в объятиях друг друга, тихо переговариваясь, и не обращают внимания ни на что вокруг. Танец огня за ажурной каминной решёткой отбрасывал блики и движущиеся тени на их обнажённую кожу, и это завораживало, выглядя волшебно и очень красиво. 

Юноша отстранился от стены, бросив на них прощальный взгляд, и отправился искать в лабиринте коридоров выход, чтобы покинуть это странное место.

 

____________  
* мой дорогой (фр.)


	4. Chapter 4

Джерард вернулся только под утро. 

Румяная, улыбчивая Марго уже накрывала к завтраку стол в малой столовой, где хозяин обычно всегда завтракал с Фрэнком. Поль с Маргарет вставали намного раньше, чтобы заниматься делами поместья, и ели прямо на просторной светлой кухне, где было царство кастрюль, керамики, огня и длинных настенных полок с бесчисленными баночками с терпкими, пряными специями. Их до невозможности любил наставник. Как бы мужчина ни хотел скрыть свои итальянские корни, выдавая себя за коренного француза, что, впрочем, ему вполне удавалось, они всё равно давали о себе знать в мелочах. Как, например, эта любовь к приправам, которые он просил добавлять везде, куда можно и нельзя, и даже Маргарет иногда морщилась, посмеиваясь над тем, что у «Жерара» совсем отбило нюх. Также эта странная его особенность: в моменты сильного душевного волнения он переходил на очень быстрый говор, который в размеренном, томном французском звучал непривычно и странно. Для итальянского, такого живого, горячего и эмоционального, это было в порядке вещей, но когда Джерард так смазывал французские слова, становилось даже трудно понять, о чём он говорит. На итальянском же хозяин говорил мало и неохотно, будто слова доставляли ему боль. Он даже отказался преподавать его Фрэнку в своё время, обучив только немецкому, испанскому и греческому. Это было чем-то сокровенным для него, и казалось, что Джерард таким образом оберегает и хранит какие-то свои тайны, словно пытается защитить хоть что-то, оставшееся от него настоящего, от того мальчика, которому приходилось выживать на улицах Парижа.

Ворвавшись в столовую маленьким ураганом, наставник выхватил из рук Фрэнка уже поднесённый к губам круассан и, подмигнув, надкусил его. Маргарет в это время как раз наливала кофе из белого фарфорового кофейника в чашечку на столе рядом с юношей, и её круглое лицо с всегда алыми щеками и веселыми глазами лучилось теплотой и улыбкой, наблюдая за Джерардом.

\- М-м… Маргарет, этот вишнёвый джем внутри, он божественен! А твоё слоёное тесто просто тает во рту, - и, за шаг подскочив к полноватой миловидной женщине, приобнял её за талию и пару раз прокружил в танце возле стола. Маргарет высоко и заливисто рассмеялась.

\- Тише, Жерар, тише, у меня кофейник! Я запачкаю твой выходной костюм!

Мужчина выглядел сейчас настолько довольным, что улыбался широко и открыто, даже чуть оголяя зубы. В этот момент он очень напоминал Фрэнку, сидевшему за столом с чашкой горячего чёрного кофе и вазочкой свежих круассанов, испечённых Маргарет, большого рыжего разбойного кота, которого женщина подкармливала на заднем дворе. 

В один прекрасный день этот без сомнения видный зверь настолько обнаглел, что пробрался в её кухню, в её вотчину, и полностью уничтожил кринку свежей сметаны, купленную утром и так неосмотрительно оставленную на столе у открытого окна. Фрэнк не видел развернувшегося после этого эпического сражения Маргарет с котом, который не иначе, как со страху перепутал направления и, вместо того, чтобы удрать в окно, начал метаться по всем шкафам и столу, сметая широкими лапами красивые фарфоровые тарелки и опрокидывая пустые кастрюли на пол. Юноша только слышал гром, шум и тарарам, доносившийся со стороны кухни, и яркий, высокий голос женщины, кричащей ругательства на французском и даже итальянском. Некоторые из них были так изощрённы, что Фрэнка посетила мысль записать их, благо, он сидел в гостиной рядом с тумбой, где хранились письменные принадлежности, и перечитывал старый томик Гёте.

Через некоторое время, тем же днём он вышел на задний двор, исполняя какую-то просьбу Маргарет. И этот рыжий, с подранным ухом зверь сидел тут же на колоде для рубки дров, довольно вылизываясь. Половина его морды ещё была вымазана сметаной, и он, не спеша орудуя лапой, умывался, а когда закончил - замер, прикрыл янтарные глаза, щурясь от солнца, и Фрэнк мог поклясться, что в этот момент на его морде была написана широкая, довольная жизнью улыбка.

Именно так выглядел сейчас Джерард, отпустивший наконец Маргарет и присевший напротив Фрэнка, чтобы съесть ещё один круассан.

\- Доброе утро, Джерард, с возвращением, - мягко сказал Фрэнк, оглядывая наставника. Такое поведение было для него редкостью, и то, как он выглядел сейчас, удивляло юношу. 

Он постарался как можно лучше закрыть свои мысли, не пропуская в них воспоминания об этой ночи, но глаза всё равно внимательно скользили по губам, обсыпанным крошками слоёного теста, по его тонким аристократичным пальцам, что сминали нежную грань белой салфетки… Фрэнк сглотнул, понимая, что увлёкся.

\- Это утро не просто доброе, мой мальчик, оно волшебное! - Джерард смотрел на него открыто, и его губы никак не хотели распрощаться с улыбкой.

\- И что же привело вас в такое возвышенное состояние духа?

\- О, мой друг, ты был сегодня снаружи? Настоятельно рекомендую тебе пойти прогуляться после завтрака, сегодняшнее утро просто невероятное! Кажется, весна полностью вступила в свои права, яркое солнце на лазурном небе, бесконечные птичьи трели льются отовсюду, и этот несравнимый ни с чем весенний аромат, щедро разлитый в воздухе - одно целое из запахов влажной травы, свежести ветра, пробивающейся молодой зелени и любви. Ты знаешь, как пахнет любовь, Фрэнки?

Фрэнк на секунду смутился, глядя в лучащиеся глаза наставника, от бликов солнца в которых плясали зелёные искры.

\- Вот видишь, мой мальчик. Ты должен пойти и прогуляться до пруда, подышать как следует этим воздухом. Он является квинтэссенцией жизни, его сутью: обновление, рождение, любовь… Запомни этот аромат хорошенько, сегодня он особенно ярко ощущается, - и, закончив свою речь, Джерард поднялся с резного деревянного стула.

\- Налить тебе кофе, Жерар? - во всём поместье только Маргарет обращалась к нему на «ты» и имела на это полное право.

\- Нет, душа моя, сейчас я отправляюсь спать. Ночь выдалась очень бурной, я толком и не отдохнул.

Лёгкие Фрэнка обдало кипятком, и он даже вздрогнул от этих слов. Сам юноша вернулся едва ли за полночь, и тихо, никого не тревожа, прошёл в свою комнату, чтобы раздеться, убрать костюм и быстро уснуть, зарывшись лицом в свежесть пуховой подушки. Почему наставник вернулся только под утро, он не понимал. Хотя… Неужели?

Щёки Фрэнка заалели, когда он подумал о том, что Джерард покинул его весьма возбуждённым, и, скорее всего, нашёл для удовлетворения своей страсти кого-то другого. Больно…

\- С тобой всё хорошо, мой мальчик? Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя температура, - и вот уже прохладная ладонь опустилась на лоб, чтобы проверить это предположение.

\- Н-нет, всё в порядке, Джерард, - Фрэнк медленно снял ладонь наставника, испытывая трепетное приятное чувство от прикосновения к его руке. - Я в порядке, просто кофе очень горячий.

Хозяин выглядел слегка растерянным, но быстро успокоился.

\- Хорошо, если так. Пожалуйста, береги себя, у нас очень много планов на ближайшее время, и болеть совершенно некогда. Марго, пожалуйста, разбуди меня через три часа и поручи Полю приготовить воды для ванны, я хотел бы помыться. Ты поможешь мне с этим? - спросил он женщину.

\- Я мог бы сделать это, - неожиданно для себя вмешался Фрэнк, который изредка, когда Маргарет была слишком занята, помогал наставнику принимать ванную и старался хранить каждый такой раз в своей памяти, как жемчужину. 

Возможность без зазрения совести прикасаться к телу, к бледной коже любимого человека, помогая намыливаться и смывать пену; мягко массировать волосы и кожу головы специальным настоем из трав, затем поливать сверху из большого кувшина и, когда Джерард закрывал глаза, а его тёмные волосы мерно покачивались в воде, бесстыдно разглядывать его сквозь разрывы взбитого мыла, плавающего на поверхности… Фрэнк отдал бы многое, чтобы помогать наставнику с ванной как можно чаще, но никогда ещё он так откровенно не предлагал себя на эту роль.

Джерард смерил его долгим взглядом и произнёс, повернувшись к Маргарет:

\- Сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне, хорошо? - на что женщина только кивнула.

Фрэнк внутренне съёжился и уставился в стол, не проронив ни слова. Он произнёс что-то недозволенное?

\- Фрэнки, - тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, - после обеда я ожидаю баронессу фон Трир с визитом, пожалуйста, проследи, чтобы её любимая малая гостиная была в превосходном состоянии к этому моменту. Приведи в порядок рояль и шахматы, я не знаю, чем именно мы будем заниматься сегодня.

\- Разве вчера вы не виделись с ней на балу? - осмелел юноша, подняв глаза и встретившись взглядом с мужчиной.

Джерард, секунду помедлив, подошёл ближе и опёрся руками на стол, нависнув над молодым человеком. Прищурившись, он произнёс полушёпотом:

\- Мой мальчик, на такие балы приезжают вовсе не за тем, чтобы встретиться с хозяйкой дома.

Фрэнк сглотнул под этим взглядом немигающих зеленоватых глаз, кажется, он разозлил наставника. Сегодня юноша был сам не свой, и с языка срывались недопустимые в данной ситуации слова.

Но через секунду Джерард уже снова широко улыбнулся и, потрепав своего протеже по волосам, сказал:

\- Прогуляйся после завтрака, проветрись, ты всё успеешь. Мадам Шарлотту будет сопровождать Люциан, и он составит тебе компанию этим вечером. Ты сможешь спокойно пообщаться с хорошо воспитанным юношей своего возраста, думаю, это пойдёт тебе на пользу.

Джерард развернулся и пошёл к двери, за которой был красивый небольшой внутренний холл и лестница к жилым комнатам. Там же, чуть дальше по коридору, была и спальня Фрэнка, а Маргарет с Полем обитали в западном крыле дома и поднимались к себе по другой лестнице.

Поблагодарив за завтрак, Фрэнк, накинув тёплое пальто и надев низкий цилиндр, отправился прогуляться вокруг особняка.

Снаружи было изумительно, наставник был прав, как обычно. Возвращаясь с бала по темноте, юноша чувствовал только холод и нетерпение поскорее оказаться внутри дома. Но сейчас, при свете утреннего солнца, всё здесь было создано для того, чтобы не спеша любоваться природой, прогуливаясь по гравийным дорожкам. 

Удалившись от дома, Фрэнк попал в лабиринт из жестких стеблей вьющегося кустарника. Он ещё был не стрижен после зимы и выглядел довольно неопрятно: растрёпанные ветви в некоторых местах торчали во все стороны, иногда даже мешая проходить под сплетёнными арками. Но именно так юноше нравилось больше всего. «Неукрощённая сила жизни, вырывающаяся из навязанных ей чётких, геометрически выстроенных рамок», - он улыбнулся своим мыслям и присел на освещённую ласковым весенним солнцем лавочку, выкрашенную белым. Перед этим пришлось стряхнуть с неё нападавшие веточки и прочий растительный мусор, и теперь, расслабившись под нежными тёплыми лучами, Фрэнк сидел, раскинув руки, и с закрытыми глазами вдыхал ароматы весны полной грудью. Ухо улавливало где-то в отдалении песню малиновок, так же радующихся теплу, а ноздри щекотала смесь всех тех запахов, о которых говорил учитель. 

Если привлечь фантазию, а Фрэнк умел это делать, то прекрасно различались ароматы прелой листвы и тяжёлой, влажной земли. Вот терпкий, чуть резковатый запах пробивающихся листьев, а вот эта нота, вносящая сладкую свежесть, - это ветерок, прилетевший к лавочке с запахами пруда, талого снега и… чего-то ещё, что юноша не мог классифицировать. Этот аромат дразнил, то проявляясь ярче, то совершенно исчезая из симфонии запахов вокруг, и, как бы Фрэнк ни старался понять, что же это, у него не получалось.

«Неужели это и есть запах любви?» - думал он, нежно улыбаясь своим мыслям и целующему его щёки солнцу.

Прогулявшись до чаши фонтана, который нужно было почистить перед новым сезоном, и спустившись дальше по тропинке к пруду, он уже решил повернуть обратно, к поместью. Время в такой приятной прогулке шло быстро, и он переживал, что не успеет расправиться с поручениями наставника вовремя. А ещё, положив руку на сердце, Фрэнк мечтал о том, что всё-таки может понадобиться его помощь, когда Джерард соберётся принимать ванную. Радуясь трепетному ритму в груди, вдыхая весенний воздух с едва уловимым растворённым в нём ароматом любви, слушая перекличку соловья и малиновки, он быстрым шагом шёл вдоль пруда к парадной двери дома.

Как часто бывало, юноша зря переживал. С заданием хозяина он справился ещё до того, как тот проснулся. Протерев пыль со всех поверхностей, открыв рояль и пройдясь ветошью по клавишам, он даже не отказал себе в удовольствии сыграть начало из сонаты Моцарта, ещё больше подняв себе этим настроение. Сам хозяин играл редко, но очень чувственно, и не заслушиваться его игрой было невозможно. Фрэнк считал, что у него самого получалось на порядок хуже, хотя наставник хвалил его успехи, и старался чаще практиковаться. Пальцы легко перебирали клавиши, озорная музыка бодрила, и, доиграв часть, молодой человек направился на кухню, чтобы попросить у Маргарет чего-нибудь перекусить. Она никогда не отказывала своему «Франсуа» и всегда баловала его ещё до того, как приходило время всем садиться за стол. Фрэнк чувствовал голод немного чаще, чем три раза в день, ссылаясь на растущий организм и просто невероятно вкусную стряпню Маргарет.

«Будешь столько кушать, Франсуа, и станешь кругленьким, как этот пирожок», - смеялась женщина, скармливая выросшему при ней юноше очередное румяное произведение кулинарного искусства с волшебной начинкой.

Помочь с ванной в этот раз не удалось, Маргарет отправила Фрэнка приготовить одежду для наставника, но он хотя бы зашёл в помещение до того, как Джерард, уже готовый выходить, поднял обнажённое тело из воды и, приняв необъятное полотенце от женщины, начал вытираться.

\- Оставь платье на кресле, Фрэнки, - сказал наставник, медленно промакивая тканью капли на влажной мраморной коже.

Сжав зубы, юноша коротко кивнул, аккуратно разложил вещи и вышел, притворив за собой дверь. Ему показалось, что наставник ведёт себя с ним более отчуждённо сегодня. Обычно в их отношениях было больше тепла и нежности, но ровно настолько, чтобы не были нарушены никакие границы дозволенного. Скорее, это походило на отношение доброго и опытного учителя, снисходительно обращавшегося со своим подопечным. Но сегодня от Джерарда веяло холодом и настороженностью, хотя и вернулся он в таком приподнятом настроении…

«Проведя ночь непонятно с кем», - мысленно добавил Фрэнк и, сильнее закусив губу, отправился к себе, чтобы одеться подобающе к приёму гостей.

****

\- Ты снова проиграл, Фрэнк. Что с тобой сегодня? - Люциан выпустил оставшуюся в руке колоду и сбросил карты в общую массу по центру небольшого столика. Игра в фараона* не задалась - шла скучно и без огонька.

Юноши сидели напротив высокого окна, начинающегося от самого пола, за которым уже почти совсем стемнело. Из приоткрытой створки чуть веяло свежим воздухом, и тяжёлые портьеры по обеим его сторонам едва заметно колыхались, привнося движение в окружающую статичность. В большой гостиной, куда их выпроводили наставник с баронессой, не было других источников освещения, кроме пары многосвечных канделябров на тумбах у окна и одного тройного подсвечника на столике для игры в карты. Этого вполне хватало, чтобы не разрушать интимную уютную атмосферу, погружая остальное пространство большой залы в полумрак, и при этом позволяя не путаться в картах. 

Молодые люди сидели в креслах друг против друга: один с жёсткими густыми каштановыми волосами, собранными в короткий хвост чёрной атласной лентой, второй - высокий и худощавый, с лицом ангела и нежно-льняного цвета волосами. Он бы мог показаться женственным или даже невинно-пустым, если бы не усталый взгляд умных и внимательных глаз на таком юном лице. Его скупые, будто чуть замедленные движения, пухлые коралловые губы, прямая осанка и этот особенный взгляд мало кому давали пройти мимо, не обращая на него внимания. Казалось, что Люциан носил своё земное тело только как прикрытие для чего-то необъятно большого и местами пугающего, что скрывалось за этой оболочкой. 

Фрэнку зачастую было немного не по себе от долгого общения с ним тет-а-тет, но он не мог себе объяснить, в чём была причина. Люциан стремился к их встречам и всегда искренне был рад им, он с удовольствием общался с Фрэнком и был самого высокого мнения о его наставнике и друге баронессы, месье Джерарде. И не было никаких объективных причин чувствовать себя неуютно в его обществе, но Фрэнк ничего не мог с собой поделать. Их нечастое общение оставляло в его душе ощущения, сходные с резким нырком в ледяную воду проруби зимой. При этом юноша не мог не отметить, насколько иногда плодотворным и полезным для них обоих оно было. Они обсуждали друг с другом самые животрепещущие вопросы политики и придворных интриг, советовались в проблемах бухгалтерии и подсчётов, обменивались мнениями о ведении бумаг поместья и способах приумножения капиталов. Юноши не были чрезмерно близки, но вполне походили на хороших приятелей, друзей по интересам.

Сегодняшний вечер было решено провести за фараоном и неспешными разговорами под бокал лёгкого розового вина, и вот уже час, как они играли, но игра не шла. Фрэнк витал мыслями где-то далеко и постоянно проигрывал, отчего Люциан стал обладателем небольшой суммы - больших они просто не ставили. А того совершенно не устраивала лёгкая добыча, он играл с Фрэнком в фараон именно затем, чтобы получить максимум живого удовольствия от загадывания и искромётного метания банка.

Блондин устало положил тонкую ладонь с длинными пальцами в центр стола на карты.

\- Хватит на сегодня. Эта игра не приносит удовольствия.

Фрэнк взглянул на него и в непонятном порыве своей тёплой мягкой ладонью накрыл руку юноши, удерживая её на месте. Тот чуть наклонил голову и вскинул изогнутую бровь, недоумевая.

\- Люциан… Мне неловко задавать этот вопрос, более того, мы никогда о таком с тобой не говорили, но…

\- Смелее, Фрэнк. Тебе вряд ли удастся удивить меня, - он перевернул свою ладонь таким образом, чтобы обхватить тонкими пальцами пальцы друга, как бы подбадривая его этим действием.

Фрэнк посмотрел в его небесно-голубые глаза, вобравшие в себя всю усталость мира, и решился:

\- Ты когда-нибудь спал… с мужчиной?

В позе Люциана ничего не поменялось, он только резко выдохнул, ухмыльнувшись, с недоверием смотря на своего собеседника.

\- Ты серьёзно, друг мой? Я думал, ты и месье Джерард…

\- Ни слова больше! - Фрэнк высвободился из его пальцев и отвёл глаза, разглядывая вечерний сумрак за окном. - Между нами никогда не было ничего подобного, у нас совершенно другие отношения.

Люциан вновь хмыкнул, скрещивая руки на груди и вытягивая длинные ноги сбоку от столика.

\- Но ведь ты влюблён в него, это читается в твоих глазах как в открытой книге, не спорь, - добавил он, видя, как Фрэнк собирается возразить. - Я не думаю, что для месье Джерарда твоё отношение является тайной, всё-таки он более опытный и общается с тобой каждый день.

Фрэнк глухо простонал, закрывая лицо руками.

\- Прости, мой друг, - сочувствующе сказал юноша. - Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, но тот свет, которым светятся твои глаза, когда ты смотришь на него, сложно не заметить. Почему ты так огорчён?

«Почему? Он спрашивает, почему? Я думал, что превосходно скрываюсь, а оказывается, что только страдаю ерундой и даже, возможно, выгляжу глупо. Я себя ненавижу! И Джерард… Если он знает и не предпринимает ничего… Он не хочет меня? Или я ему не нравлюсь? В чём причина перемены его отношения ко мне сегодня? Боже, моя голова разрывается от вопросов, на которые нет ответов!»

\- Я не расстроен. Я просто чувствую себя дураком, - произнёс Фрэнк в ладони.

Люциан легко и переливисто рассмеялся.

\- Милый Фрэнк, в любви нет ничего глупого и дурацкого, как бы и к кому она не проявлялась, и я уверен, что месье Джерард знает это получше меня. Не думай об этом так много и просто веди себя естественно. И ты почувствуешь, как боль от рамок, в которые ты себя ставил до сих пор, уходит, и остаётся только счастье и радость от того, что ты рядом с любимым человеком. Только попробуй, - юноша коснулся колена собеседника напротив, привлекая его внимание, - и ты сразу почувствуешь разницу.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне лечь к нему в постель? - Фрэнк, наконец, открыл лицо, с которого уже уходила краска смущения.

\- Ни в коем случае. Это слишком просто и грубо для такого пресыщенного удовольствиями месье, как Джерард. Но ты можешь просто перестать делать вид, что тебе всё равно, перестать надевать маску безразличия. Начать иногда смущаться и изредка в открытую флиртовать и заигрывать с ним, конечно, когда это не мешает вашей работе. Чем чаще будешь делать это - тем естественнее и лучше будет получаться, так что уже пора начинать практиковаться, - Люциан открыто и добро улыбался растерянному Фрэнку, и на их лицах танцевали отсветы от свечей.

\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, негодник, - сказал темноволосый, возвращая разговор к волнующей его теме.

\- Тебя интересует лично мой опыт, или какие-то конкретные детали? - юноша тягуче-неспешным движением поднялся с мягкого кресла и встал у окна, разглядывая темнеющие контуры парка вдалеке. - Если первое, то да, мне приходилось. Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от этого опыта, но и чем-то неприятным это сложно назвать. Скорее, просто - не моё. Но я очень подкован в плане теории, и могу попытаться ответить на любой твой вопрос, если ты решишься его задать, - и он, повернув голову вполоборота, вопросительно взглянул на друга.

\- Я… тоже немного ознакомлен с теорией, но мне бы хотелось узнать, как сделать первый раз с мужчиной… менее болезненным, - совершенно смутившись к концу фразы, ответил тот.

\- Что ж, на этот вопрос я с лёгкостью найдусь, что ответить, - и Люциан подробно рассказал Фрэнку обо всём, что знал сам, и даже немного о том, что в своё время узнал от мальчиков из борделей.

Подойдя к другу позже и присев рядом с ним, он нежно положил голову к нему на колени, так, чтобы льняные кудри призывали запустить в них пальцы. Фрэнк не удержался и сначала робко, а потом с видимым удовольствием начал пропускать между пальцев нежный светлый шёлк, поражаясь, как обычные волосы могут быть на ощупь такими волшебными.

\- Я бы сам с радостью обучил тебя всему, что знаю, Фрэнки, - вздохнул юноша, - я бы очень хотел стать твоим первым мужчиной, но, боюсь, это не сойдёт мне с рук.

Дверь в залу отворилась, и вошла Маргарет.

\- Месье Люциан, баронесса изволит собираться домой и просит позвать вас.

\- Благодарю, Маргарет. Я уже иду, - он приподнялся, и, оставив невесомый поцелуй на лбу Фрэнка, пошёл к выходу из залы. Не дойдя до него одного шага, он обернулся и отчётливо сказал:

\- Я желаю тебе удачи, мой друг! И верю в то, что ты добьёшься всего, чего только пожелаешь.

\- Спасибо, и доброй ночи! - ответил ему Фрэнк, а затем встал, чтобы задуть лишние свечи и закрыть окно. Ему было над чем подумать сегодня вечером, и он очень спешил оказаться сейчас в своей спальне.

****

\- Ты сегодня был неподражаемым собеседником, Джерард, - говорила баронесса, ставя шах и мат красивыми резными фигурами из слоновьей кости. Кажется, эти роскошные шахматы были чьим-то подарком в знак восхищения талантами хозяина дома.

\- Ничья, Шарлотта, а я уже беспокоился, что ты обыграешь меня по партиям, - улыбался мужчина напротив. - Давно ты так лихо не играла, душа моя, я крепко понервничал за сохранность своей коллекции вин.

\- Ничего, в следующий раз я обязательно отыграю своё любимое, урожая 1654 года, запомни мои слова, - шахматы ловко расставлялись обратно на начальные позиции её цепкими пальцами, унизанными крупными перстнями. - Как тебе сегодняшний бал? Я очень скучала за тобой, ты слишком долго отсутствовал по делам в Париже, и я даже хотела на какое-то время прекратить давать их. Ведь это - твоя задумка, и то, как чувственно они воплощаются и насколько сильно отличаются от подобных балов по всей Франции - целиком заслуга твоего изощрённого ума.

\- Сегодняшний бал… - Джерард с наслаждением приник к бокалу с ярко-красной жидкостью, не торопясь смакуя её на языке и, наконец, глотая, - преподнёс мне неожиданный и просто невозможно прекрасный сюрприз. Кажется, я встретил ангела в твоём гнезде разврата.

Баронесса высоко и чуть резковато рассмеялась.

\- Ты знаешь, как давно я искал кого-то, кто бы мог зажечь собой во мне прежнюю искру, тягу к жизни, желание доставлять и получать удовольствие настолько тонкое и при этом странным образом граничащее с животной страстью, что я никак не мог найти этого человека. Все уже волокли за собой неподъёмный груз радостей и разочарований прежних встреч, ты знаешь, насколько чутко я чувствую это в людях. Я искал чистого, без груза опыта, человека и нашёл его вчера. Он взбудоражил и выбил меня из колеи настолько, что я отпустил его, даже не попытавшись зайти дальше руки, - баронесса понимающе усмехнулась, прикуривая от свечи тонкую сигариллу в длинном деревянном мундштуке. - После этого я всю ночь пытался унять распалённую им страсть, успел побывать и сверху, и снизу, но так и не нашёл покоя своей душе и телу.

\- Кто бы это мог быть? - женщина задумчиво выпустила облачко мягко пахнущего дыма. - До сих пор я считала, что мои балы посещает примерно одна и та же публика, и новые гости очень редки. Тебе удалось заинтриговать меня, Джерард.

\- Я сам заинтригован. Он казался таким чистым и открывался навстречу мне с таким самоотречением, что я даже слегка испугался, что не смогу сдержаться. Но мне абсолютно неинтересна его реальная личность, прошу тебя, уволь от слежки и компромата, просто по старой дружбе. Я хочу считать его своим Ангелом, не нарушай мою сказку, - он просяще сжал тёплую руку женщины своими пальцами и поднялся из-за шахматного стола.

\- Попроси позвать Люциана, пора ехать, - с улыбкой ответила она, также поднимаясь и расправляя оборки подола нежно-оливкового платья, которое неуловимо подчёркивало густоту медного цвета её красивых волос, уложенных в высокую причёску.

****

Фрэнк стоял в своей спальне у зеркала в ночной сорочке и, не отрываясь, смотрел на старую деревянную шкатулку, которую только что достал из верхнего ящика комода. Никто раньше не видел её, и никто не знал об её содержимом, таком безмерно дорогом, безмерно тёплом и важном для юноши. Дрожащими от волнения пальцами он снял стягивающий края крючочек и осторожно откинул крышку. На чёрном бархате покоилась крупная, глубокого медово-золотистого цвета янтарная брошь в спокойном латунном обрамлении. Будто сгущенные лучи солнца запутались внутри: никогда Фрэнк не видел янтаря более красивого и тёплого оттенка. Как её глаза. Как нежность её рук. Решившись, он трепетно провёл пальцем по гладко отполированной поверхности...

 

...В тот год чума в Лондоне унесла его младшую сестрёнку и, сломив этим самым мать, подкосила её здоровье. Она зачахла ещё быстрее, оставив одинокого испуганного мальчика наедине с нищетой и голодом. Эта пошарпанная шкатулка с дешёвой брошью внутри была единственным, что осталось от неё, такой доброй и любящей. Была тем, что дороже всего золота мира для Фрэнка.

 

_______________________________  
* Карточная игра фараон. Во Франции игра известна с 1688 года. В XVIII веке она была самой популярной в высших слоях общества, но со временем в ряде европейских стран, включая Францию, подпала под запрет, так как аристократы в одночасье спускали за игорным столом колоссальные суммы. Гофман в рассказе «Счастье игрока» (1819) называет фараон «самой простой и, следственно, самой фатальной игрой».Состояла игра в основных чертах в следующем. Один из двух игроков держал (и метал) банк; он назывался банкометом. Другой игрок (понтер, понтировщик) делал ставку («куш»). «Понтёры из своих колод выбирают карту, на которую делают ставку, и банкомет начинает прометывать свою колоду направо и налево. Если карта понтера легла налево от банкомета, то выиграл понтер, если направо — то банкомет» (по материалам вики)


	5. Chapter 5

Медленное и строгое движение тел. Соединённые ладонями руки, мерные шаги по кругу. Взгляды слиты воедино так крепко, что тёмно-шоколадная радужка растворяется в светло-ореховой, создавая новый невероятный вкус для этого танца. Музыка обязывает тела быть на расстоянии друг от друга, соприкасаясь только ладонями с расправленными напряжёнными пальцами. И через эту точку слияния проходит больше желания и эмоций, чем можно допустить при таком скромном контакте.

Звучит медленная, отчасти траурная, отчасти - слегка надменная сарабанда Генделя ре минор. Фрэнк уже слышал её в исполнении оркестра, и она произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление. Джерард напротив него двигается с грацией лесного кота, и юноша старается не отставать от него в неторопливости и томности своих движений, иногда быстро смачивая нижнюю губу верхней и размыкая их, чтобы секундой позже вновь соединить. Это игра, и сегодня он к ней подготовлен настолько, насколько это было возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

Полторы недели - каждодневные вечерние тренировки перед зеркалом у себя наверху: взгляды, движения рук, походка, особая, лакомая жизнь губ. Он распускал и собирал волосы, сегодня остановившись на свободно лежащем варианте причёски. Это было эротично, по его мнению. Вкупе с лёгкой белой блузой с распущенным воротом, открывающим его ключицы, и изящной безрукавкой, сегодня тёмно-синего цвета, он был чудо как хорош. Завязки блузы были связаны между собой пониже ключиц, и к ним крепилась крупная янтарная брошь, которая тяжело покачивалась от движений танца. Шагая тягуче и размеренно, Фрэнк не отводил взгляда от горящего зелёными искрами взора напротив. Джерард был прекрасен в светлой кремовой романтической рубахе со свободно ниспадающим кружевом. Его грудь в разрезе ворота была открыта для взглядов почти наполовину, и Фрэнк ловил себя на мысли, что хочет прикасаться к этой белой, даже на вид мягкой, бархатной коже.

Их ладони без перчаток горячо соприкасались друг с другом, и дорогие камни в перстнях на пальцах Джерарда искрились бликами в свете люстры. Вокруг них так же неспешно вышагивали, томясь напряжением страсти, другие пары, но никто не видел дальше своего спутника - это Фрэнк понял ещё с первого раза, а теперь выяснил почему. Не было никакой возможности прервать этот безмолвный разговор глаз, который был ещё более обольстителен, нежели разговор губ:

«Вы прекрасны сегодня, mon cher. Эта брошь - произведение искусства и выигрышно подчёркивает цвет ваших глаз».

«Благодарю, месье. Ваш взгляд поедает меня желанием, и я смущён этим».

Поворот, смена ладоней. Шаги в противоположном направлении, недолгие задержки, и музыка подходит к светлой, романтической части.

«Право, не стоит. Вы выглядите слишком аппетитно, чтобы смущаться моему естественному желанию попробовать вас на вкус».

«Это разжигает огонь нетерпения во мне, ваши взгляды слишком откровенны…»

«А ваши губы просят о поцелуе, они слишком призывно блестят в этом неверном свете».

«Не более, чем ваши глаза, разглядывающие меня так несдержанно…»

 

Но вслух не произносится ни слова, музыка давит сверху своей возвышенностью, не давая страсти прорваться из чрева тел, разрешая танцующим общаться только едва уловимыми знаками глаз или касанием рук. И хотя по правилам сарабанды партнёры соединяются лишь частью ладони, держа пальцы напряжённо разведёнными, Джерард не упускает случая несколько раз согнуть свои пальцы, медленно проводя ими по фалангам юноши. Он не сплетает их до конца, лишь легко дразнится этим неожиданным отступлением от правил танца, заставляя ладонь Фрэнка моментально покрыться от этого мельчайшей испариной.

И вот музыка подходит к концу. Звучат финальные аккорды, пары вокруг останавливаются в напряженной статике и дарят друг другу поклоны. Некоторые ищут себе новую пару для следующего танца, остальные, держась за руки, отходят к мягким диванам, чтобы смочить губы вином. Джерард, легко поклонившись Фрэнку, но так и не отпустив его руку, крепче обхватывает ладонь юноши своими прохладными пальцами и делает порывистый шаг навстречу, оказываясь губами у его уха.

\- Mon cher… - жарко шепчет он, несколько раз намеренно касаясь ушной раковины носом. - Хочу вас… Хочу вас сейчас же!

Сердце юноши заметно ускоряется, а щёки заволакивает краской. Сегодня он решился надеть скромную полумаску в тон тёмно-синим бриджам, и его смущение не остаётся незамеченным.

\- O Dio, dammi la forza…(1) - тихо стонет мужчина, глядя на зарумянившуюся кожу Фрэнка и, гибко разворачиваясь на каблуках, начинает нежно, но настойчиво тянуть его куда-то к стене.

\- Но гонг… - лепечет Фрэнк, находясь где-то между небом и землёй, наблюдая несдержанность желания обычно такого холодного и строгого наставника.

\- Гонг для обычной публики, mon cher, а у меня в этом доме есть своё, всегда ожидающее меня место.

 

Сплетя ладони, мужчины продвигались между парами и отдельными людьми в красочных, завораживающих масках. Состояние Фрэнка приближалось к эйфории. Мелькающие картины бала, дорогие ткани, маски, блики драгоценностей, смеющиеся или томно перешёптывающиеся голоса, звуки очередного танца, шелест женских платьев и терпкий запах мужского парфюма - всё это калейдоскопом проносилось мимо, кружа голову, и юноша чувствовал лишь руку, цепко и трепетно удерживающую его ладонь. Всем существом своим он поддавался напору и нетерпению этого мужчины впереди, ему нравилось чувствовать себя желанным, нравилось понимать, что именно он, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро, смог вскружить голову самому Уэю, главному обольстителю при дворе. Это знание не отдавало гордостью, оно скорее обостряло и без того сильные чувства к этому мужчине, добавляло пикантности и без того нестандартной ситуации. Оно щекотало нервы и возбуждало, как красивое тело, проступающее неявными очертаниями под тонкой, вымокшей насквозь, тканью.

Дойдя до тёмного угла и приподняв тяжёлую портьеру, Джерард открыл прятавшуюся за ней неприметную маленькую дверь.

«Тайный ход во внутренние покои поместья, - удивлённо подумал Фрэнк, - как умно придумано!»

Лишь только оказавшись в сумраке коридора, Джерард нетерпеливо прижал юношу к стене, порывисто накрывая его губы своими в безумном коротком поцелуе. Он не прятал зубы и теперь с упоением пропускал между ними мягкие, податливые губы Фрэнка, удерживаясь на самой крайней точке от того, чтобы сделать больно. Юношу несколько напугал этот неожиданный порыв, но уже через секунду, распробовав новую для себя ласку и окунувшись с головой в ощущения на грани боли и блаженства, он подался к мужчине всем телом, долгожданно запуская тёплые ладони в разрез блузки. Ненасытные руки скользили по гладкой коже, достигая отвердевших сосков и касаясь пальцами разлёта ключиц, обводя указательным контуры ямочки между ними. Джерард легко вздрогнул, покрываясь гусиной кожей.

\- Diavolo! - выругался он на итальянском, рукой очень нежно оглаживая контуры скул и подбородка юноши, неотрывно следя взглядом за реакцией его затуманенных ощущениями глаз. - Ты заставляешь меня гореть огнём… Идём!

И они, сцепив пальцы, отправились дальше по узкому и низкому потайному коридору, вскоре выходя к тёмной винтовой лестнице, а, поднявшись по ней на пролёт, снова попали в коридор, окончившийся тупиком. Джерард нажал на известные ему одному рычаги, и раздался тихий щелчок - стена впереди оказалась не цельной и таила в себе скрытую дверь в личные покои Уэя в особняке Шарлотты фон Трир. В них можно было попасть и более простым способом - через обычную дверь, но вести своего спутника во время бала по главной лестнице на этаж личных спален было бы верхом глупости.

\- Осторожно, тут немного высоко, - мужчина спустился в комнату из тайного коридора и повернулся к юноше, выжидающе распахнув руки. Тот, чуть помедлив, почти упал в эти требовательные объятия, так и не коснувшись ногами пола.

Они попали в спальню через одно из пары крупных широких зеркал в массивных рамах тёмного дерева, висевших друг против друга. Те отражали в себе их тёмные силуэты, высокое ложе за ними и бесконечно множили картину в зеркальном коридоре повторяющихся изображений. Между зеркалами на гладком паркете располагалась поистине королевского размера кровать под скромным балдахином - узнавались привычки Джерарда, не терпящего излишнюю вычурность личных помещений. На противоположной стене, помимо зеркала-близнеца, светлело проёмом огромное окно почти до пола с дверью на балкон с ажурной решёткой. Небольшая мягкая софа, уютный маленький письменный стол и банкетка перед ним, узкий платяной шкафчик с резными изразцами, гладкий центр которых был расписан откровенными картинками, - вот и вся обстановка этой комнаты.

Фрэнк отметил это, лишь мимолётно окинув взглядом интерьер. Все его мысли и чувства сейчас были сосредоточены на обладателе неистово горящих страстью глаз.

Прижав к себе юношу, мужчина слегка поменял положение их тел, чтобы они оказались у ложа. Фрэнк упёрся икрами в мягкий его край, и Джерард чуть отстранился от него, начиная медленно развязывать тесьму блузы, расцепив сдерживающую её брошь. Наконец, уверенным слитным движением обеих рук он спустил ткань с плеч вниз, и она скатилась до сгиба локтей Фрэнка, держащего мужчину за талию, оголяя кожу груди, соски и спину. Тут же несытыми прикосновениями пальцы Джерарда принялись исследовать открывшееся им пространство, вынуждая юношу вздрагивать, прикасаясь к наиболее податливым местам; вот они мягко гладят плечи, добираясь до лопаток и снова возвращаясь на грудь, вновь поднимаются наверх, скользя по шее и кадыку, обводят контуры скул и легко пробегают по мягким губам.

Неожиданно Фрэнк вышел из этого сладкого транса безумных прикосновений, и рукой поймал руку Джерарда, которая стремилась оторваться от его лица. Медленно, не отводя взгляда от заинтересованных глаз мужчины, он позволил его указательному пальцу, свободному от перстней, скользнуть между своих губ во влажную тёплую глубину рта. Вобрав его до конца и с удовольствием заметив расширившиеся зрачки мужчины, он так же медленно выпустил его, и, развратно проведя по всем фалангам языком, снова протолкнул внутрь рта, лаская и чуть посасывая.

\- Il mio bel ragazzo… (2) - прошептал очарованный этим действием мужчина, и Фрэнк отметил, что наставник неосознанно перешёл на итальянский. Сейчас, в исполнении этого глухого, срывающегося на шёпот от возбуждения голоса, он звучал терпко, перекатываясь на нёбе и между зубами, задевая внутри натянутые до предела нервы, проходя сквозь кожу и сметая последние уцелевшие заслоны разума. Чтобы слышать этот итальянский говор из уст такого желанного мужчины, Фрэнк был готов пойти на что угодно.

\- Я на пределе, mon cher, - снова на французском сказал мужчина. Он испытующе-долго смотрел в глаза юноше, а затем переложил его свободную руку на свой пах, где пульсировала готовая, опаляющая жаром даже через ткань, плоть.

Фрэнк вздрогнул. Впервые его рука касалась наставника в этом нескромном месте. Впервые он чувствовал его вздыбившуюся эрекцию и гладил, гладил её пальцами, стараясь запомнить это ощущение как можно лучше.

\- Тише, тише, мы ведь не хотим закончить всё сейчас, - остановил движения его руки Джерард. 

Он быстро справился с завязками его бриджей и, не дав юноше опомниться, резко спустил их сразу до икр, оголяя пах, ягодицы, стройные бёдра и чашечки колен. Лёгким касанием он заставил Фрэнка сесть на кровать, открываясь перед ним во всей красе. Юноша полулежал, опираясь сзади на согнутые локти, чуть расставив ноги в стороны и наблюдал, как наставник любуется предоставленным на его суд молодым, нежным и красивым телом. Блуза ещё оставалась на руках, но она совершенно не мешала, и взгляд мужчины одурманено блуждал по груди, останавливаясь на тёмно-коричневых бугорках сосков, сжавшихся от прохлады воздуха в спальне или же от возбуждения. Как скользил дальше, вниз, к неявной дорожке волос, стрелой расширяющейся книзу, где в мелких завитках тёмного цвета призывно пульсирует ожидающая действий плоть… Сглотнув, мужчина опустился взглядом еще ниже, к месту, где ноги расходятся в стороны, и, уняв желание накинуться на это тело сейчас же, начал судорожными движениями стягивать свою блузу и распускать завязки на талии и паху своих бриджей. 

Фрэнк с лёгкой загадочной полуулыбкой внутренне торжествовал, видя, как наставник опускается на колени между его раздвинутых бёдер и нежно, порывисто трётся щекой о их внутреннюю часть. Это так приятно! От этой ласки иглы блаженства рассыпались по телу и снова сосредотачивались внизу живота, где уже давно поселилось ноющее, жаждущее возбуждение. Вот Джерард, прикрыв глаза, поднялся выше, зарываясь носом в кольца волос, проводя им по подобранной, стянувшейся коже мошонки, добрался до плоти и нежными, мягкими касаниями губ начал целовать её, заставляя Фрэнка прикрывать глаза от предвкушения новой незнакомой ласки. Совершенно не задействуя руки, которые он устроил под разведёнными бёдрами, мужчина медленно провёл языком от основания до верха и там, снова помедлив, наконец приоткрыл губы, неторопливо впуская его в себя, при этом создавая небольшое давление, отчего Фрэнк, теряясь в сладких ощущениях тёплого, влажного рта, наконец, издал глухой и полный благодарности стон.

«Не останавливайтесь, только не останавливайтесь», - молил он глазами своего соблазнителя, который и не думал об этом; и голова мужчины склонялась вслед за движениями рта и губ, вызывая у юноши невозможно сильные ощущения приливов. 

Фрэнк молод и горяч, он не знает, как сдерживать их и стоит ли это делать. Посему, случайно повернув голову в порыве экстаза от очередного, более сильного прилива ощущений и увидев в зеркале всю эту развратную картину целиком: он, распростёртый на белой простыни, наставник, ласкающий его плоть губами и языком, стоящий перед ним на коленях между раздвинутых бёдер… движения головы, от которых финальная, последняя, судорога приближалась неимоверно быстро, - всё это стало последней каплей к тому, чтобы он, запустив пальцы в чёрные волосы Джерарда, пытаясь остановить его, с головой нырнул в свой первый оргазм от оральных ласк, приподнимаясь в пояснице, напрягая ноги, чувствуя, как несколько волн разной силы прошибают его тело, и семя толчками покидает его, проливаясь в тёплое лоно рта. Джерард судорожно сглотнул его, пытаясь не захлебнуться от такого яркого финала. Фрэнк без сил осел на кровать, раскидывая руки по сторонам. Его приоткрытые губы высохли, он судорожно и громко дышал, и его грудь ходила вверх-вниз, с усилием закачивая воздух в лёгкие. Какое-то время он находился нигде и ни на что не мог реагировать. Видя это, Джерард поднялся с колен и молчаливо подошёл к письменному столу, доставая из маленького выдвижного ящичка небольшой стеклянный флакон с маслянистой жидкостью внутри. 

Повернувшись, мужчина смотрел на эту сладостную картину: молодое, поблескивающее от бисеринок пота тело, только что достигшее разрядки. Обмякающая плоть, закрытые глаза и трепещущие длинные чёрные ресницы в прорезях маски... Собственное возбуждение слегка отступило, но он прекрасно знал, что это ненадолго. Сегодня Джерард намеревался пойти до конца, не было никаких сил ждать дольше, и он уверенно двинулся к кровати и юноше на ней, на ходу скидывая бриджи, чулки и обувь, оставаясь в своей притягательной первозданной наготе. Присев на кровать, мужчина полностью освободил юношу от не до конца снятой одежды и обуви, пока тот еще находится в полубеспамятном состоянии. Стеклянный пузырёк нагрелся от тепла ладони, передавая его своему содержимому.

Джерард лёг повыше, сбоку от распростёртого Фрэнка, и приблизил свои губы к его уху, уже зная, где у юноши находятся точки, перезапускающие чувства. Сбить с толку - вот самое лучшее решение, чтобы начать новую игру, затирая ощущения от прежней.

\- Вы знаете, mon cher, что напоминаете мне ангела? Непорочного и чистого, сотканного из тепла и света. Для вас у меня особый дар, - горячо зашептал мужчина, нежно задевая ухо губами и носом, из-за чего юноша начал медленно приходить в себя.

Чуть помолчав, с удовольствием отмечая, как дыхание любовника выравнивается, а грудь уже не вздымается так неистово, Джерард продолжил:

\- В Священном Писании Исхода сказано: «И сказал Господь Моисею, говоря: «Возьми себе самых лучших благовонных веществ: смирны самоточной пятьсот сиклей, корицы благовонной, половину против того, тростника благовонного двести пятьдесят, касии пятьсот сиклей, по сиклю священному и масла оливкового гин; и сделай из сего миро(3) для священного помазания».

Сказав это, он зубами вытащил пробковую заглушку из потеплевшего в ладони пузырька, и вокруг начал распространяться нежный благовонный запах масла, что вязко перекатывалось внутри стеклянных стенок.

\- Ещё вчера это миро находилось в стенах монастыря в местечке Val-d’Oise, недалеко от Парижа, а сейчас я умащиваю им ваше прекрасное тело, выражая своё преклонение перед красотой Его творенья, - с этими словами он нежно провёл блестящими пальцами по скулам юноши, заскользил сверху вниз по шее, чуть останавливаясь в ямочке между ключицами… Смочив пальцы снова, оставил влажные следы на ключицах и спустился к груди. От каждого его прикосновения тянулся след из гусиной кожи, и Фрэнк снова начинал реагировать на то, что происходит с ним. Отметив это, Джерард с улыбкой склонился к небольшому уху, которое ещё не получило той ласки, которую, без сомнения, заслуживало.

Пальцы, смоченные миром, ласкали соски, и юноша снова ощущал это приятное простреливающее чувство, когда наставник пропускал их между скользкими пальцами, потом мягко вжимал в рёбра и снова с наслаждением вытягивал вверх. Это было сладкой мукой, и Фрэнк с удивлением отметил первые импульсы внизу живота.

Язык Джерарда горячими влажными ласками исследовал ушную раковину, то совсем легко проходясь по контуру уха, то неожиданно забираясь как можно глубже, и это неожиданное проникновение будоражило своей остротой ощущений. Изредка его зубы прикусывали аккуратную мочку, после чего в игру вступал кончик языка, и Фрэнк таял от этих волшебных ласк.

Чувствуя, как рука, оставляя соски позади, начала спускаться ниже к чуть напрягшейся плоти, юноша лёг на бок, чуть согнув верхнюю ногу в колене, ища губы Джерарда и, наконец, впиваясь в них короткими, влажными, слегка смазанными поцелуями. Положив левую руку на скулу и ухо мужчины, он стал легко поглаживать кожу пальцами, а затем, скользнув ими дальше, путаясь в длинных волосах, положил ладонь на затылок, притягивая мужчину к себе, заставляя перейти от поцелуев губ к жаркой, глубокой игре языков. Фрэнку почудилось, что он ощутил нотки вкуса своего семени, как-то сохранившиеся у Джерарда, и неожиданное осознание того, что тот совсем недавно делал своим ртом с его плотью, прошлось мощным разрядом возбуждения по всему телу.

Рука мужчины, облитая благовонным миром, беззастенчиво ласкала плоть, которая с готовностью отвечала лёгкой пульсацией, с каждым движением руки твердея всё больше. Наконец, Джерард обхватил подтянувшуюся к ней мошонку и, мягко прогладив шов на ней, двинулся ещё ниже, забираясь пальцами в складку между ягодиц, трепетно нащупывая свою цель, ожидая встретить сопротивление сжатых мышц.

Каково же было удивление мужчины, когда смоченный благовонным миром палец беспрепятственно скользнул внутрь, в горячее засасывающее его нутро, и он, испытав от неожиданности невиданный прилив желания, тут же добавил второй, а чуть погодя и третий.

 

\- А мой ангел не настолько невинен, как показалось мне сначала? - срывающимся шёпотом спросил мужчина, губами уткнувшись в пахнущую благовониями шею юноши, в то время как его пальцы совершали непристойные движения между ягодицами, от чего тот порывисто выгнулся в спине.

\- Ваш ангел более чем невинен, - простонал Фрэнк, привыкая к новым и таким странным ощущениям. Когда это делает кто-то другой, вся суть происходящего меняется, и чувствуется всё совершенно иначе. - Но он слишком ждал встречи, и поэтому позволил себе готовиться…

 

Мужчина рыкнул, упиваясь услышанными словами, и завалил юношу на спину, удобно устраиваясь между его бёдер, раздвигая их шире, нежно потираясь своей твёрдой плотью промеж ягодиц. Почему-то именно это ощущение твёрдости и жара подстегнуло Фрэнка. Он предвкушал, он ждал этого момента так сильно и трепетно, как только была способна его душа. Всё, о чём он думал сейчас - это было навязчивое желание стать одним целым со своим наставником, почувствовать, как он проникает в него, всё глубже, заполняя своей горячей твёрдостью мягкое нутро.

Джерард налил миро прямо из флакона на промежность юноши и предвкушающе наблюдал, как его вязкие капли стекают ниже и ниже, скрываясь между ягодицами.

\- Прошу… Прошу вас… - раздался умоляющий голос Фрэнка, и мужчина, очнувшийся от созерцания, взял его руки чуть выше подмышек, прижимая к простыням, и начал медленно, настойчиво проталкиваться, не сводя взгляда с широко распахнутых шоколадных глаз в прорезях тёмно-синей полумаски. 

Мужчина блаженствовал. Упругое тело принимало его с нетерпением, и в глазах юноши читалось, что это не доставляет никакой боли. То, чего он боялся больше всего: навредить, напугать, оттолкнуть его… Он даже не мог рассчитывать на такой подарок, как то, что этот ангел сам приготовит себя к их встрече. В сердце Джерарда зашевелилось давно убитое обстоятельствами жизни чувство, пробуждённое всепоглощающей нежностью к этому юноше, который так открыто, с таким нетерпением принимал его. Войдя до конца, он замер, наслаждаясь чуть напряжённым изгибом губ, взглядом не моргающих распахнутых глаз, смотрящих на него с ожиданием… Всё это, примешиваясь к мягкому, сжимающему его плоть ощущению, заводило Джерарда сильнее, чем весь предыдущий, такой богатый, опыт в постели.

\- Ещё… - простонал Фрэнк, требуя от наставника движения. Он уже практически привык к новому для себя чувству, и осознание того, что сейчас они - одно целое, сводило с ума и уносило его разум прочь от тела.

Мужчина, отстранив бёдра почти до конца, снова чуть резче вошёл, сильнее сжав ягодицы. Фрэнк коротко и глубоко вдохнул от этого толчка, приоткрыв губы, и на лице Джерарда начала проявляться игривая улыбка. Он снова начал отстраняться, а потом неожиданно с силой вогнался в юношу, от чего тот глухо простонал. Уже плохо сдерживая себя, мужчина продолжал повторять эти медленные сильные толчки, которые всё же становились быстрее с каждым разом, и вот, потеряв всякую связь с реальностью, он, уже не сдерживаясь, со всей страстью и силой, почти лишившись разума от долгого ожидания, множил резкие движения, вбиваясь в мягкое упругое нутро постанывающего юноши под собой.

Фрэнк чувствовал, как внутри него разгорается пожар и как, откликаясь на это, он сам приближается к огненной разрядкее. Высвободив правую руку из крепкой хватки мужчины, он, содрогаясь от сильных толчков, принялся ласкать себя, помогая очередной волне накрыть себя с головой. Вот мужчина чуть замедлился, и Фрэнк ощутил со всей ясностью, как тесно стало внутри. Плоть Джерарда просто разрывала его жаркими ощущениями, и, почувствовав сильнейший прилив, юноша позволил себе излиться. Тело пробила яркая дрожь от оргазма, более мягкого, но не менее приятного, чем первый. Он негромко простонал, закусив нижнюю губу. Тёплые капли падали на упругий, влажный живот, в то время как Джерард, ещё несколько раз с силой вбившись внутрь, почти придавил собой Фрэнка, издавая у его уха полурык-полустон, содрогаясь от яркого, мощного взрыва, толчками изливаясь в тело юноши. Через несколько секунд он обмяк и распластался сверху, и Фрэнк оказался настолько счастлив от ощущения этой родной тяжести на себе, что мог только улыбаться, бездумно глядя в потолок. Позже, чуть повернув голову, он нашёл ухо Джерарда и ласково, нежно обсосал мочку губами.

 

Как показать своё счастье? Как сказать о любви? Слова зачастую опошляют то, что ты чувствуешь, делают это приземлённым и ничего не значащим. Фрэнк надеялся, что эта мягкая ласка скажет наставнику достаточно о его чувствах сейчас, и он не ошибся. Ещё в полубреду, находясь далеко от своего тела, Джерард крепче сжал юношу под собой и неразборчиво забормотал на красивом итальянском:

 

\- Bellissimo, il mio bellissimo ragazzo! Cosi' innocente e dolce, come il fiore di camelia. Non voglio lasciarti andare… Che fortuna, che ti ho trovato in questo luogo pazzesco!(4)

И потом, перед тем как уснуть глубоким спокойным сном, с его губ сорвалось едва слышно:

\- Ti amo…(5)

________________________________  
(1)Господи, дай мне сил. (ит.)  
(2)Мой прекрасный мальчик. (ит.)  
(3)Миро - освящённое ароматное масло для миропомазания. Используется при богослужениях в христианстве.(др.греч.)  
(4)Прекрасный, мой прекрасный мальчик! Такой невинный и нежный, как цветок камелии. Не хочу отпускать тебя... Какая удача - найти тебя в этом безумном месте (можно понять и иносказательно, что Джерард имел ввиду "мире")(ит.)  
(5)Люблю тебя. (ит.)

От автора: благодарю некоторых отзывчивых пользователей вк за помощь с итальянским, в котором я дуб. И - призываю послушать:  
из начала главы, она невероятная и атмосферная.


	6. Chapter 6

Фрэнк проснулся от толчка подсознания и некоторое количество времени потратил на то, чтобы осмотреться и понять, где он находится. Воспоминания о ночи страсти нахлынули непрерывным потоком, когда его взгляд заскользил по скромному балдахину, лёгким прозрачным занавескам у двери на балкон, схваченным светлой лентой. Ничего громоздкого не было в этой комнате, в отличие от того, как было обустроено поместье Уэя: часто с роскошью, помпой, тяжеловесными гардинами, лепниной на потолке и шикарными массивными хрустальными люстрами. Только хозяйская спальня, в которой Фрэнк бывал до безумия редко, была очень простой, скромной: спокойная деревянная отделка, светлые крашеные стены, облегчённые занавески… Будто наставника тяготила эта роскошная обстановка, которой он окружил себя в своём же доме. Или таким образом он отдавал дань положению? А возможно, хозяин изначально был далёк и чужд всему этому. Много ли он, Фрэнк, которого держали на достаточном расстоянии от личных чувств и внутренней жизни, знал о нём? Лишь только то, что ему иногда показывали. Крохи, мельчайшие догадки, не более того. Учитель всегда оставался для него загадкой без какого-либо решения.

Фрэнк ощутил, как маска неприятно давит на вспотевшее со сна лицо. Боже, уснуть в таком виде - обнажённым, грязным, после бала удовольствий - было верхом непристойности для юноши. Но тут же шло добавление: «В постели с любимым мужчиной», который по-собственнически обхватывал тяжёлой рукой его тело поперёк, ощутимо прижимая к сбитым простыням. И после этого всё остальное теряло свой стыдный смысл, казалось мелочью, стоило лишь вспомнить хоть что-то из его вчерашнего разнузданного поведения, любое из того, что он так смело и раскрепощённо позволял себе делать с этим мужчиной. Даже сейчас юноша почувствовал, как краска начала наползать на его лицо, и только саркастически этому усмехнулся: «Поздно пить Боржоми, Фрэнк… Всё уже случилось, и это было… прекрасно? Более чем». Никогда раньше юноша не думал, что заниматься любовью с человеком, которого жаждал так давно, всей душой, каждой частью глупого тела, которого любил так сильно и почти боготворил... никогда не думал, что это настолько отличается от обычного соития, пусть и несущего в финале разрядку. Было настолько странно и глупо сравнивать это, что он невольно задумался: почему же тогда люди делают это? И почему не ищут путей к своим избранникам, к предначертанным, почему не ждут роковой встречи так сильно, как только возможно, и не занимаются с ними любовью? Почему растрачивают жар своих душ на тех, кто этого не достоин? Это ведь… так просто? И так верно…

Фрэнк так увлёкся своими романтическими мыслями, что ни разу не вспомнил ни о своём тяжёлом детстве до встречи с Джерардом, ни о специфике его службы при дворе. Он был счастлив, удовлетворён, расслаблен и, чуть приподнявшись на высоких подушках, с тёплой нежностью рассматривал спящего рядом мужчину, чья рука так уверенно обнимала его пониже живота. Полумаска слегка съехала набок, и такие родные, такие любимые черты лица открывались под ней: красивый мужественный разлёт чёрных густых бровей, острый, чуть вздёрнутый кончик носа, выглядевший сейчас до невозможности мило и по-детски, сухие, чуть приоткрытые губы, которые хотелось целовать, которых хотелось касаться - нежно, легко… Это был первый раз за всю его жизнь, когда он видел наставника таким беззащитным, отбросившим все обличья и условности, беззаботно спящим в его объятиях. Фрэнк надеялся, что запомнит это зрелище как можно надольше. Такое не хотелось забывать, и он усердно, раз за разом проглаживал взглядом каждый уголок, каждую родинку и особенность кожи. Запоминал игру света и тени на ней от восходящего розоватого солнца, чьи лучи осторожно пробивались через ажурные занавески. 

Сбившаяся от их горячих ночных ласк простыня, прикрывавшая обнажённое тело Джерарда, сползла набок и вниз, на пол, где Фрэнк терял её из вида. Она держалась лишь на ягодицах и левой ноге, подставляя всё остальное ненасытному взору юноши. Счастье, что сейчас не нужно было держать себя в руках, скрываться от своих желаний и чувств, и он смотрел… Смотрел на широкие плечи, гладкую матовую кожу спины, размеренно вздымающуюся от глубокого дыхания. Скользил взглядом по бьющейся жилке на шее, желал запустить руку в чёрные, разбросанные в беспорядке по белоснежной подушке, длинные волосы. Спускался ниже к манящему прогибу спины и сладким ямочкам ниже поясницы… Фрэнк несыто сглотнул. Его дыхание всё учащалось, а губы невольно приоткрылись, пропуская внутрь больше воздуха. Будь его воля - простыня бы окончательно слетела на пол, чтобы он мог любоваться этим телом целиком и полностью, разглядывать мягкие округлости ягодиц, стройные ноги, каждый волосок, покрывающий бёдра и икры. Утренняя эрекция, подстёгнутая воображением, сладко и горячо ощущалась внизу живота. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и глухо, сдавленно простонал. Мужчина заворочался, убирая руку с тела, удобно укладывая её под подушку.

«Нет, нет! Не сейчас, не здесь. Держи себя в руках, Фрэнки!» - трепыхалось в его голове, и он неожиданно вспомнил о карете и кучере, который, должно быть, прождал его всю ночь в это далеко не самое тёплое время года.

Подстёгнутый этой мыслью, а ещё больше тем, что был просто не в состоянии и дальше спокойно рассматривать наставника, юноша осторожно спустил обнажённые ноги с высокого ложа, касаясь пальцами прохладного гладкого паркета. Поднявшись, он подошёл к балкону и несколько мгновений просто любовался пейзажем: густым старым парком, над которым медленно расходились насыщенные розовые лучи просыпающегося солнца; начинающими выкидывать бутоны зарослями дикого шиповника перед ним; широкой зелёной поляной и одиноким кряжистым дубом посреди неё, к толстой нижней ветви которого были привязаны резные качели. Они слегка колыхались от лёгкого утреннего ветерка. Приоткрыв створку балкона, он ощутил нагой кожей его приятное дыхание и с удовольствием отметил, как желание, поселившееся внизу живота, постепенно успокаивается.

Фрэнк торопливо оделся, подобрал с пола закатившуюся под трюмо янтарную брошь, оглядел себя в зеркало и, бросив прощальный, полный нежности взгляд на сладко спящего мужчину, направился к двери. Ему предстояло пройти по внутренним коридорам и спуститься по главной лестнице, постаравшись никого не разбудить и не встретить на своём пути, ведь как работал механизм тайного хода в зеркале, он не знал.

 

***

 

Маргарет постучалась в его комнату около десяти и попросила просыпаться - сегодня у неё были какие-то грандиозные планы, для осуществления которых требовалась помощь Фрэнка. Проспавший в общей сложности не более четырёх часов после тайного возвращения, юноша только простонал, но пообещал подняться и спуститься к завтраку как можно быстрее.

Поль также оказался вовлечённым в дела этой бойкой и жизнерадостной женщины, поэтому только сочувственно посмотрел на заспанное лицо юноши, когда тот сел напротив него за стол на кухне.

Маргарет планировала заняться стиркой, а для этого требовалась ощутимая мужская помощь: в помещение прачечной требовалось натаскать воды, наколоть достаточно дров, чтобы можно было нагреть её. Пожилой Поль недомогал от болей в спине, и честь колоть дрова всегда выпадала Фрэнку. Юношу это нисколько не смущало - ему нравилось разминать мышцы, затекающие от постоянной умственной работы и сидения за расчётами и книгами. Но перед этим Маргарет загрузила его ещё обширным списком дел, за которые пришлось приниматься сразу после завтрака. Фрэнк метался по особняку, заканчивая одно и тут же принимаясь за следующее, так что пропустил возвращение наставника. Дочистив столовое серебро и хозяйственно обернув его бархатом, он убрал картонный короб под тяжёлую крышку в сундук, стоящий на кухне. После через небольшую деревянную дверь вышел на задний двор, чтобы приступить к рубке дров для большой печи, что подогревала чан с водой для грандиозной стирки Маргарет.

 

Джерард вернулся на экипаже баронессы, который затем отбыл обратно. Он ощущал себя так, словно заново родился, и под ногами у него была явно не земля, а что-то упругое, подкидывающее с каждым шагом к небесам. Давно, бесконечно давно он не ощущал себя таким обновлённым, таким свежим и безумно молодым. Мужчине было всего тридцать, и скоро к этой цифре должна была прибавиться ещё единица, но обычно он чувствовал себя безвозвратно, невозможно старым, чёрствым и повидавшим почти всё, что можно на этом свете, человеком. Сегодня же, проведя одну из самых божественных и горячих ночей в своей жизни, он словно выбрался из всего этого нанесённого ветром слоя трухи, что опутывала его тело, не давая тому быть гибким и лёгким. Снова почувствовал вкус к жизни, снова ощутил, как в ноздри ударяет терпкий, ни с чем не сравнимый весенний аромат любви. 

Сердце мужчины билось чуть быстрее, чем обычно, и он был бы рад хотя бы ненадолго потерять голову от всей этой истории, пока его служба и присутствие не требовались при дворе. Обязанности, что он нёс, могли бы разрушить совершенно любую романтику и таинственную атмосферу. Но для Джерарда не стояло вопроса: служить или нет. Он был всем сердцем и душой предан своей Королеве, которая поверила в него, по заслугам оценила его таланты и вывела молоденького, не известного никому оборванца в элиту высшего света. Сейчас, спустя десять лет верной службы, он всё чаще задавался вопросом, того ли он достиг, к чему стремился, и не променял ли клетку нищеты и незнатности на красивые, роскошные, но от этого не более свободные оковы положения и богатства? Этого ли он хотел тогда, в свои семнадцать лет? Или он желал быть свободным ото всех подобных условностей?

Все вопросы были не более, чем риторическими репликами «в никуда», остающимися без ответа. 

Он служил своей Королеве и был обязан ей жизнью. Он служил не из-под палки, а по велению сердца, уважая эту женщину до глубины души, и хотя последние годы некоторые её экстравагантные поступки доставляли много головной боли - ведь улаживать резонанс от них приходилось Джерарду, - это не могло поменять его к ней трепетного отношения.

Мужчина отмёл эти внезапные размышления тренированной силой мысли, вновь концентрируясь на приятных воспоминаниях ночи, на тёплом весеннем воздухе и терпком аромате любви, разлитом в нём.

Взлетев в свою спальню по каменной лестнице, он достал из-под кровати запылившийся деревянный мольберт и треногу для него, из шкафа взял палитру, кисти и тюбики с масляными красками. Открыл стеклянную дверь, ведущую на небольшой балкон, и начал не торопясь устанавливать там подставку для мольберта, намереваясь провести остаток дня, рисуя этюды. Он не брался за живопись уже очень долго, возможно, больше года. Но сегодня его душа просила красок, и он чувствовал, что это - правильно, стараясь поскорее удовлетворить её требовательную жажду.

Когда всё было готово, он вернулся внутрь комнаты за тюбиками и палитрой с кистями, как откуда-то с улицы послышались характерные звуки рубки дров. Комната Джерарда располагалась на втором этаже и выходила на более тенистую сторону, противоположную библиотеке. Там, чуть в стороне, рядом с кухней, находился задний двор, подсобные помещения и огромная колода для расколки с торчащим в ней топором. Взяв принадлежности, он заинтересованно вышел на балкон. Раньше Джерард не обращал особого внимания на хозяйственную жизнь поместья, его голова была полна других, более масштабных забот. Но сегодня этот звук казался таким настоящим, таким гармоничным, полным энергии жизни. Он идеально вписывался в картину его обновлённого ночью любви мира.

Фрэнк, не подозревая о направленном на него внимании, колол дрова. Его недлинные волосы, собранные в хвост, растрепались от резких, энергичных, размашистых движений. На улице было ещё довольно прохладно, но, разгорячённый такой активной работой, юноша решил снять домашнюю шерстяную жилетку и распустить края ворота простой холщовой сорочки…

Джерард, стоящий на балконе и намеревавшийся рисовать пейзажи, застыл, упирая ладони в холодные перила балкона. Его Фрэнк, знакомый, родной и такой понятный человек, неторопливо спускал с рук безрукавку, медленными движениями тонких пальцев развязывал верхние тесёмки ворота его рубахи… У мужчины на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Когда этот мальчик успел так вырасти? Он же постоянно был перед глазами, мелькал где-то рядом… Его мальчик, его уличная находка. Когда его плечи успели раздаться вширь, а тело - обрести странную, манящую гибкость? 

Не осознавая своих действий, Джерард облизнул пересохшие на свежем воздухе губы и продолжил наблюдать, как ничего не подозревающий Фрэнк скидывает мешающую одежду рядом на деревянную табуретку и вновь берёт в руки топор, собираясь расколоть чурбачок на более тонкие лучины для растопки. От него веяло притягательной силой молодости, энергией, и его размашистые, точные движения обнаруживали перекатывающиеся в резком рывке мышцы. 

Не отрываясь от этого зрелища, мужчина нащупал в связке кистей оструганный грифельный карандаш и принялся за наброски. Торопливые короткие линии разной интенсивности и нажима ложились на бумагу - умение зарисовывать осталось у него в крови, и Джерард почти не обращал внимания на то, что появляется на бумаге. Он с головой погрузился в чарующее зрелище того, как его мальчик, его Фрэнки, единственный ученик, вдруг оказался гибким молодым мужчиной со стройным телом и точными, сильными движениями рук… Это открытие становилось тем неожиданнее, чем больше Джерард ловил себя на мысли, что оно нравится ему, и что вид Фрэнка не оставляет его равнодушным. Руки наносили штрихи не медля, в то время как глаза жадно впитывали в себя волшебную картину.

Фрэнк, закончив с расколкой дров, в несколько заходов унёс получившиеся кучки лучин в прачечную и, вернувшись на кухню, раскрасневшийся, поблескивающий от пота, в крайне расхристанном и недопустимом виде, столкнулся там с наставником, странно стоящим, опираясь на стену спиной и скрестив руки на груди. Он смотрел на Фрэнка, вопросительно изогнув бровь, но не говорил ни слова. Немая сцена. Сердце юноши забилось быстрее под этим взглядом, но он невозмутимо прошёл ближе к наставнику и сказал:

\- С возвращением, Джерард. Вы голодны? Прошу прощения за мой вид, я помогал с колкой дров и еще не успел привести себя в порядок.

Джерард ответил не сразу. Он стоял и просто смотрел на своего протеже, будто видел впервые. Фрэнк занервничал, не понимая, что это значит и к чему может привести. Наконец, губы мужчины приоткрылись, и он заговорил:

\- Хороший день, Фрэнки. Ты не слишком легко одет для такой погоды? Сегодня довольно свежо.

Фрэнк опустил голову вниз, оглядывая себя. Кожа, лоснящаяся потом от энергичной работы с колуном, открытые ключицы и грудь, довольно неприлично и глубоко оголённая между развязанной тесьмой ворота рубахи. Поддаваясь смущению, порывисто подняв руку, он попытался стянуть края вместе, но только замазал светлую льняную ткань грязными пальцами.

Джерард звонко рассмеялся, приводя юношу в ещё большее смущение. Фрэнку горячо захотелось просто исчезнуть сейчас на насколько минут, чтобы уйти от этого странного, незнакомого взгляда наставника. Здесь было не поместье баронессы, и они были не на балу. Юноша не понимал, как вести себя с хозяином после всего случившегося там, но в чём он был точно уверен - что соблазнять его всё то время, что они пересекаются в поместье, следуя совету Люциана, он не хочет. Он не был готов играть в эту игру без остановки, просто потому, что помимо желания и любви испытывал к Джерарду глубокое уважение, сильную привязанность и не собирался переступать рамки своего подчинённого положения. Это было бы слишком, его воспитывали совсем в другом духе. Задумавшись на секунду, он с ужасом подумал, что вообще не имел какого-либо плана на этот счёт. Просто кинулся в омут с головой и поехал на бал вслед за Джерардом. Терзаемый волнением, страхами, но готовый ко всему. И что теперь? Между ними уже произошло столько всего, что кружилась голова от одного самого маленького воспоминания. Но тут, в этих стенах, в родном доме, в котором он вырос и научился всему, это было невозможно. Дико, странно, неправильно. Он не хотел позволять себе вольностей и от этого смущался под изучающим взглядом наставника всё больше.

Мог ли он знать, что именно это его поведение, это невинное смущение и детский жест, старающийся прикрыть тело, сильнее всего разжигали в Джерарде животные инстинкты охотника? Он неожиданно и резко понял, что его мальчик вырос, и пора учить его дальше. Учить тому, к чему прежде, как ему казалось, тот не был готов. Учить таким вещам, к пониманию и мастерству в которых Джерард пришёл своим умом и опытом.

\- В чане на печи горячая вода. Наверное, Маргарет предусмотрела и согрела её для тебя. Унеси его в ванную, я помогу тебе помыться.

С этими словами он мягко улыбнулся и, взяв с кухни большой кувшин, отправился к двери, за которой лестница вела к его покоям и большой ванной в пастельно-голубых тонах. Фрэнк редко мылся там, но не это поразило его больше всего. Джерард никогда раньше не присутствовал при этом! И никогда за всю его жизнь не помогал ему мыться... Это было дико! Юноша прекрасно справлялся с этим сам, а в детстве только Маргарет помогала ему.

Послушно взяв полотенцами довольно крупный чан, чуть больше, чем наполовину заполненный водой, от которой веял пар, он молча направился за наставником. Щёки и уши Фрэнка горели, он испытывал совершенно запутанные разноцветным клубком шерсти чувства. Его терзало непонимание и лёгкий страх перед происходящим. Он судорожно вспоминал, не оставил ли Джерард ночью следов на его теле, и не мог ничего придумать, чем можно было бы их объяснить, если они всё-таки есть там.

Они оба поднялись по лестнице, пребывая в своём настроении. Джерард - неторопливо, с грацией дикого животного, вышедшего на охоту, а Фрэнк - осторожно, стараясь не расплескать обжигающую воду.

В ванной Фрэнк неловко замялся. Мужчина наблюдал за ним с интересом, находясь в той же позе, что и на кухне, и его саркастически заломленная бровь не давала юноше собраться с мыслями.

\- Боже мой, Фрэнки, ты бы сейчас видел себя, - наконец проговорил хозяин поместья, широко улыбаясь своему ученику. - Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что стесняешься меня? Я многое повидал в своей жизни, и, боюсь, тебе нечем будет меня удивить.

«Господи, - взмолился юноша, сильно зажмуривая веки, - но ведь я не каждый день раздеваюсь перед вами. Неужели это так странно - стесняться другого человека, когда он неожиданно попадает к тебе в ванную?». Руки принялись на ощупь развязывать оставшиеся петли завязок рубахи, но пальцы не слушались, дрожали, то и дело путаясь в тонких верёвочках. Какое-то время Джерард напряжённо наблюдал за этим, испытывая небывалый прилив охотничьего азарта.

Фрэнк, так и не открыв глаз, почувствовал на своих пальцах уверенные руки мужчины и широко распахнул ресницы. Наставник смотрел на него спокойно, и только в глубине глаз плясали необузданные зелёные искры.

\- Я помогу тебе, мой мальчик, иначе ты провозишься так до вечера, - отстранив ладони Фрэнка, тонкие пальцы ловкими короткими движениями быстро расправились с узлами, и мужчина опустился ниже, проделывая те же нехитрые действия с бриджами.

Фрэнк закрыл пылающее лицо руками, не в силах смотреть на это, и сдавленно, очень тихо простонал:

\- Боже, это до невозможности смущает меня…

Наставник только хмыкнул, продолжая начатое.

\- Не стой как каменный истукан, Фрэнки. Ты уже можешь снять рубашку. Раздевайся, я приготовлю воду.

Джерард отошёл от него, и Фрэнк, выдохнув, отвернулся к стене и быстро освободился от влажноватой от пота рубахи, бриджей и нижних панталон. Он оказался совершенно обнажённым в комнате длиной в несколько шагов с мужчиной, которого любил больше жизни, и его сознание начинало медленно уплывать от трепета и волнения.

\- Забирайся в ванную, ты замёрзнешь, - повелительно сказал наставник, и юноша, стыдясь своей наготы, но стараясь вести себя естественно, прошёл мимо и устроился в большой фаянсовой ванной, новомодном чуде, пару лет назад привезённом из Парижа. 

Она уже была ополоснута горячей водой, и Фрэнк благодарно посмотрел на Джерарда. От стенок приятно парило, и на самом деле стало намного теплее. Он сидел внутри, по центру, подобрав под себя согнутые ноги и чуть опустив голову вниз, когда рука Джерарда, повелительно собрав распущенные волосы юноши в кулак, заставила его наклониться ещё ниже. Фрэнк чувствовал, как его позвонки на спине выпирают из-под натянувшейся кожи. И вот - такое долгожданное влажное тепло полилось в основание шеи из большого кувшина. Струя, направляемая рукой наставника, перемещалась по его плечам, шее и спине, смывая солёный налёт пота и пыли, и бесчисленные ручейки воды стекали по бокам и животу, запутываясь в переплетении тёмных колец в паху.

\- Подержи волосы сам, я намылю тебя, - с этим голосом невозможно было спорить, и Фрэнк влажной рукой перехватил пучок, ощущая, как наставник, находящийся сзади, водит по его спине, шее и лопаткам округлым душистым мылом. Это было приятно, очень приятно, но, к слову, не приводило Фрэнка к чувственному возбуждению. Он сейчас настолько принимал в каждом движении по его коже заботу и нежность, что расплывался от этих тёплых ощущений и неосознанно начинал улыбаться. Иногда пальцы, держащие мыло, ненавязчиво касались его, и тогда юноша, уходивший из реальности в мир фантазий, легко вздрагивал, возвращаясь обратно.

\- Справишься спереди сам? - с лёгкой усмешкой спросил Джерард, на что Фрэнк ответил, утвердительно кивая головой. Получив мыло и доверив волосы руке наставника, он быстро водил им по груди, торопливо намыливал шею и живот, стараясь скорее закончить с этой странной пыткой.

Наставник уже разбавил воду, приготовив кувшин, чтобы смыть мыло с тела юноши, как в дверь постучали, и через мгновение внутрь вошла Маргарет. Несколько секунд она удивлённо молчала представшей ей картине, но, надо отдать должное, быстро взяла себя в руки и совершенно спокойно сказала:

\- Жерар, прибыл посланник от Её Величества. Она срочно вызывает тебя ко двору. Кажется, там происходит что-то серьёзное.

Джерард выслушал её с каменным лицом, а потом, экспрессивно выругавшись по-итальянски, поднялся с колен, на которых находился всё это время.

\- Скажи ему, я буду готов через полчаса, пусть ждёт. И помоги Фрэнку закончить тут…

\- Право, я могу и сам… - пролепетал донельзя смущённый юноша, но Маргарет перебила его:

\- Я всё сделаю, Жерар, - и вышла из ванной, чтобы передать сообщение человеку королевы.

Нависнув над Фрэнком, наставник взял его за скулы рукой и развернул лицо к себе. Несколько мгновений смотрел, будто запоминая его черты, скользя взглядом по бровям, глазам, линии носа, мягким изгибам губ… Тот почти не дышал, настороженно глядя в глаза мужчине и ожидая хоть какого-нибудь продолжения.

\- Ты вырос, мой мальчик, - наконец произнёс Джерард, - и это было неожиданным открытием для меня сегодня. Кажется, я оказался не совсем готов к нему. Но всё к лучшему. Ты так стремился начать постигать науку обольщения, и вот это время пришло. Я займусь тобой сразу по возвращению из Парижа.

Фрэнк был поражён и растерян. Что такого произошло сегодня? Ведь всё было… совершенно как обычно? Или же его тело, перестав быть девственным, начало само подавать сигналы или вести игру, о которой не догадывался его обладатель? Он был и рад, и расстроен одновременно. Всё происходило слишком торопливо, и теперь уже сам Фрэнк не был уверен в том, хочет ли он так быстро перенимать странную и трудную науку своего наставника. Молчание затягивалось. Взяв себя в руки, юноша тихо сказал:

\- Я буду ждать вас, Джерард. Возвращайтесь скорее.

Мужчина только улыбнулся в ответ и, на прощание проведя пальцами по линии широких скул, развернулся и вышел из ванной.

Фрэнк тут же осунулся, рука, держащая волосы и не дающая им намокнуть или вымазаться в пене, затекла, и он безразлично выпустил хвост. Тот распался прядями по намыленным плечам, но юноше было всё равно - он приходил в себя, успокаивая тяжёлое дыхание.

Неслышно зашла Маргарет и, подойдя ближе, начала молчаливо поливать из приготовленного наставником кувшина, медленно смывая широкой мягкой ладонью пену с кожи Фрэнка.

\- Что случилось, Франсуа? - нежно спросила она. - Ты кажешься расстроенным.

\- Я… - начал юноша, не зная, что же сказать дальше. - Я просто не ожидал от наставника такого странного поведения. 

Маргарет грустно улыбнулась, смывая с прядок каштановых волос мыло, успевшее их замарать.

\- Жерар… привык получать то, что хочет, - чуть помолчав, неожиданно сказала она. - Но ты - особенный для него. Почти как родной, и я уверена, что если ты чётко дашь понять, что не хочешь чего-то, то этого не произойдёт. Я верю, что ты разберёшься в том, чего бы хотел сам. Всё наладится, - говорила эта милая, добрая женщина, гладя его по волосам.

Фрэнк мягко улыбнулся ей, подняв голову, и несильно сжал её тёплую ладонь.

Главное - разобраться в том, чего хочет он сам? Так чего же он хочет?


	7. Chapter 7

В небольшой печи на кухне прислуги по-домашнему уютно потрескивал огонь. За старым, но не потерявшим благородного вида деревянным столом полуночничали двое. Время давно было позднее, и пышная женщина, устроившаяся напротив седеющего усталого мужчины, едва заметно клевала носом. На столе перед ними, на грубоватой чистой льняной скатерти стояла пара чашек с чаем. От них поднимался еле видный пар, и оба - и мужчина, и женщина - грели о керамику натруженные за день руки.

\- Маргарет, милая, хозяин так и не появлялся? - тихо спросил мужчина, поднимая свою кружку к тонким сухим губам.

Женщина встрепенулась, услышав обращение по имени, и попыталась прогнать дремоту.

\- Ох, уже два дня как уехал. И ни весточки. Я переживаю, Поль, всё, что начинает твориться вокруг - дурно пахнет. Очень дурно!

\- О чём ты говоришь? - непонимающе смотрит на неё мужчина.

\- Я уже несколько недель слышу на рынке странные, нехорошие разговоры. Люди исподтишка шепчут много грубых и нехороших слов о королеве и её эпатажных выходках. С каждым днём эта грязная паутина разрастается, а звук речей крепнет. Понимаешь, куда ветер дует?

Мужчина молчит и только смотрит вопросительно. Женщина вздыхает, качая головой.

\- Ты такой добрый, такой верный. Но ничего дальше этого поместья не видишь.

Поль обидчиво вскидывается, пытаясь возразить, но Маргарет останавливает его лёгким жестом руки, нахмурив лоб.

\- Подожди, просто послушай. И постарайся подумать над тем, что я говорю. Раньше, лет пятнадцать назад, когда мы с Жераром выживали на улицах Парижа, услышать такие речи было не просто сложно - это было невозможно! Никто не позволял говорить так о юной королеве. Уже в свои двадцать четыре она держала страну железной хваткой своей маленькой нежной ладони. Министры ходили по струнке, и никто не осмеливался высморкаться без её на то молчаливого согласия. Эта девочка могла привести страну к процветанию. Видишь ли, мы, попрошайки и обитатели подворотен, очень хорошо умеем три вещи: остро видеть, чутко слышать и быстро думать. Иначе не остаться в живых. А на улицах, незаметно прочёсывая карманы богатеньких ротозеев, говорящих обо всём, что у них на уме, невольно начинаешь прислушиваться и думать ещё лучше. Поверь, уже тогда мы с Жераром были более чем в курсе политической ситуации и огромного потенциала королевы. Страна находилась в надёжных руках, если бы не интриги людей, которых она привыкла считать родными и близкими, а поэтому прислушивалась к их советам. Её дядя, эрцгерцог, пользующийся большим влиянием при дворе, настойчиво советовал в мужья младшего наследника Австрийской короны из династии Гапсбургов, принца Иосэфа. Стране очень выгоден был этот политический союз, и молодая королева, поразмыслив какое-то время, дала своё согласие на подобный брак.

\- Ты рассказываешь общеизвестные вещи, Маргарет, - говорит наконец мужчина, отставляя на блюдечко пустую чашку. - Даже я, сидя в поместье безвылазно, знаю это.

\- Ох боже мой, Поль, прекрати, ты же понимаешь, я совершенно не хотела обидеть тебя. Просто мы, гуляя по улицам Парижа и пробираясь на небольшие кражи в знатные дома, узнали продолжение этой истории об их помолвке. Десять лет назад во всех салонах высшего света только и обсуждали её.

Мужчина заинтересованно приподнимает седую кустистую бровь, приглашая женщину напротив продолжать. Та загадочно ухмыляется и отпивает уже чуть остывшего ароматного чая.

\- Ты знаешь, как проходит обряд передачи одного из супругов во власть делегации страны, чьим правителем он собирается стать?

\- Впервые слышу о таком обряде…

\- Попробуй нарисовать себе картину в голове. Поздняя благоухающая тёплая весна. Две делегации стран, между которыми довольно натянутые отношения, прибывают на безлюдный рейнский островок близ Страсбурга. Это нейтральная территория, но и на ней прибывшие чувствуют себя неуютно даже в отдалённой близости друг от друга. Наша королева волнуется - её предполагаемый жених внезапно заболел и не смог присутствовать на церемонии лично, зато прислал за себя своего друга детства, которому доверял больше всего. Чем в этот момент руководствовался принц Иосэф, я не знаю, но в момент, когда случайно на одном публичном шествии увидела этого мужчину - поняла, что с здравомыслием у принца было не всё в порядке. Статный, длинноволосый блондин с широкими жилистыми плечами затмевал своим видом даже некоторые картины античных мастеров, что уж говорить о избыточной реакции на него юной королевы, не избалованной в окружении мужской красотой.  
Суть обряда, как я поняла по скаредным шуточкам и пересказываниям, в том, что покидающий свою страну должен был обнажиться и предстать перед будущим супругом чистым, без груза одежды и обязанностей, что нёс в родной отчизне. После этого его облачали в одежду с отличительными знаками государства супруга и увозили во дворец для подписания брачного договора. После этого делегация, сопровождающая ставленника принца, могла отбыть восвояси, считая миссию помолвки завершённой. Но всё пошло не так ещё на этом безымянном острове, - женщина хитро прищурилась, допивая чай и отставляя чашку на блюдце. - Просто представь, - продолжила она, глядя на заинтересованно слушающего мужчину, - прекрасный Аполлон, истинный австриец вместо сутулого и невзрачного редковолосого принца Иосэфа предстаёт перед юной королевой Мариэттой и медленно разоблачается. Снимает рубашку, холщовые штаны, и вот он, уже полностью обнажённый, стоит, глядя на неё с высоты своего статного роста, и весенний тёплый ветер треплет его светлые волосы до лопаток…

Женщина замолчала, её взгляд затуманился воображаемыми картинами, она оперла голову о ладонь и загадочно улыбалась, уйдя в свои мысли. Мужчине напротив пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы вывести её из этого состояния.

\- Кхм, Маргарет, милая, кажется, ты увлеклась.

Женщина, возвращаясь из мира грёз, только звонко рассмеялась.

\- Прости, Поль, просто этот мужчина и правда был великолепен, и я только хотела сказать о том, что ничуть не осуждаю королеву. Она влюбилась с первого взгляда и поставила будущему супругу только одно условие - Адриан, его ставленник при помолвке, должен был покинуть родную Австрию вместе с принцем, чтобы служить тому и при французском дворе. Банальный любовный треугольник, скажешь ты? И отчасти будешь прав, если добавить к нему грязные интриги против королевы, предательство, страшные, кровавые события, которые в итоге привели к тому, что сейчас начинают говорить о ней и её политике на улице, не скрываясь. А ведь до свадьбы и несколько лет после, пока не вскрылись намерения короля Иосэфа, её боготворили, - грустно закончила Маргарет.

\- И к чему в итоге вёл твой рассказ? Я не совсем уловил это, - устало спросил Поль.

Маргарет округлила глаза, смотря на него с немым удивлением.

\- Это всё пахнет революцией, Поль. Переворотом, кровью, войной. Король не успокоится, пока не приберёт всю власть к своим цепким рукам, лишив Её Величество Мариэтту уважения, влияния, всего, что у неё было, даже когда все знали и говорили о её изменах с Адрианом. Эти двое мужчин свели её с ума, сделали несчастной. Она сломлена сейчас и просто не в состоянии удержать нашу страну от народного бунта. Последние годы она почти не занималась политикой, полностью погрязнув в личных делах и развлечениях, убегая от проблем… И я могу её понять. Не каждый сможет пережить боль, что заставил её пережить супруг…

\- О чём это вы тут так оживлённо беседуете в такой час? - спросил Фрэнк, неслышно появившийся из дверей, за которыми лестница вела на второй этаж в ванную, спальни хозяина и его протеже. Он выглядел весьма сонно, волосы свободно ниспадали тёмными волнами, а на плечах была только одна ночная сорочка.

И Поль, и Маргарет повернулись к нему. Он вошёл так неожиданно, что женщина даже потеряла нить разговора, да и не хотела продолжать его при Фрэнке. Джерард просил не беспокоить его известиями о смутных временах, наступающих при дворе, хотя сам уже давно видел эту тяжёлую свинцовую тучу, медленно наползающую на Францию. Когда грянет буря, было неизвестно: так могло тянуться ещё несколько лет, а могло случиться и в ближайшем будущем, это просто был вопрос искры, что разожжёт пламя. Джерард не собирался пугать своего открытого и впечатлительного ученика тяжёлыми известиями раньше, чем оно того стоило.

\- Франсуа, милый мой, почему ты не спишь? - заботливо поинтересовалась она.

\- Не спится. В воздухе за окном такое напряжение, словно должна разразиться гроза, но пока всё тихо. И от этого тянет виски, - сказал он, потирая голову и присаживаясь за стол.

\- Налить тебе чаю? - спросил его Поль, уже вставший, чтобы убрать пустые чашки к мойке.

\- Я буду очень благодарен вам, - вымученно улыбнулся Фрэнк. - Так о чём вы говорили?

\- Ох, мой милый, ни о чём особенном. Вспоминали помолвку королевы Мариэтты с принцем Иосэфом.

\- О, - многозначительно заметил Фрэнк. - Понятно. Наставник рассказывал мне эту грустную историю. Кстати, от него нет вестей? Уже двое суток как уехал, обычно посланники с письмами из Парижа приезжали каждый день.

\- Нет, Франсуа, - пытаясь скрыть тревогу, ответила Маргарет. - Нам остаётся только ждать, я уверена, что он скоро объявится.

\- Хорошо бы, - заметил Фрэнк, отпивая не слишком горячий чай из чашки, что поставил перед ним Поль.

Они сидели втроём за столом в небольшой, но крайне уютной кухне, пропахшей сухими травами и специями, которые так любил хозяин. В печи догорали поленья, и Фрэнка буквально растапливало это тепло, точно сливочное масло. Маргарет с Полем негромко переговаривались о планах на завтра, даже что-то говорили юноше, но тот почти ни на чём не мог сконцентрироваться. Сейчас за этим столом царила настолько спокойная и умиротворяющая атмосфера, что он невольно чувствовал себя родным в кругу семьи. Будто Поль - отец, добрый, но твёрдый в своих решениях. Маргарет - нежная и любящая мать, что всегда обогреет и примет под крыло. Фрэнк чувствовал к ним сильнейшие тёплые чувства, родственную привязанность, ведь попав с улицы под руководство месье Уэя, он рос и взрослел рядом с этими людьми, купаясь в их внимании и поддержке. Не заметив, как чай закончился, он всё продолжал держать в руках пустую чашку, опасно наклонив её вбок. Сидел и смотрел на догорающие угли, видные в духовых отверстиях заслонки, не понимая, что глаза его уже слипаются и он засыпает.

\- Франсуа, милый мой ребёнок, отправляйся, пожалуйста, в постель. Иначе ты рискуешь заснуть прямо здесь, а Поль не сможет донести тебя до комнаты - у него больная спина, - улыбаясь и теребя его за руку, сказала Маргарет.

\- А вы? - сонно поинтересовался Фрэнк.

\- Сейчас сполосну твою чашку, если ты соизволишь её отпустить, и тоже иду спать. Поль уже ушёл, если ты не заметил.

Фрэнк с удивлением оглядел кухню и обнаружил, что они тут вдвоём. Надо же, какие игры сознания… Он аккуратно передал хрупкую керамическую чашечку в заботливые руки Маргарет и, подойдя к ней для поцелуя на ночь, слегка приобнял за плечи.

\- Доброй ночи, Марго, - сказал он, едва касаясь губами лба, украшенного еле заметными продольными морщинками.

\- Добрых снов и тебе, мой хороший. Спи сладко!

В эту ночь, при открытом окне, за которым всё-таки разразилась гроза, Фрэнк спал особенно хорошо. И даже подсознательная, никак не оформившаяся тревога за наставника не смогла перебить его глубокого, спокойного сна.

Наутро, после приятного и нетяжёлого завтрака, Маргарет привычно назначила Фрэнка помогать с уборкой. Поместье было довольно большим, помещений хватало, и всего три обитателя в качестве прислуги справлялись с поддержанием чистоты весьма условно. Обычно, наставник заранее предупреждал, какие комнаты нужно в обязательном порядке подготовить к приходу гостей или какому-либо событию. А вне особых указаний уборка шла в стандартной очерёдности, установленной Маргарет. Сегодня была очередь комнаты Фрэнка и спальни Джерарда, хотя тот просил никогда и ничего не трогать у себя, только протирать пыль с пола и поверхностей. 

Так было и сегодня. Фрэнк старательно натирал зеркало в углу комнаты наставника, чтобы на нём не осталось разводов, как случайно смахнул неловким движением руки небольшую расчёску для волос. Она жалобно звякнула о паркет и, проехавшись по нему, скрылась где-то под кроватью. Юноша, встав на колени, заглянул под неё, приподняв край плотного покрывала. Нет, там не было излишков пыли, ведь он сам лично регулярно протирал пол и знал, что под кроватью хозяина живёт мольберт, который видел свет крайне редко. Но в этот раз на мольберте в беспорядке лежали листы, видно, они были уложены в стопку, но потом разъехались в стороны. Расчёска лежала тут же, рядом с одним из листов, и Фрэнк решил достать последние, чтобы снова собрать вместе. Признаваясь себе, он не мог не отметить, что в первую очередь им двигало любопытство, а не желание порядка. Вынеся листы из тьмы на свет, он обомлел, рассматривая их. Резкие, быстрые, торопливые линии, которые как нельзя лучше передавали экспрессию движения. Блики и растушёвка, такая точная и слегка неаккуратная, дополняли рисунок, придавая ему завершённость. На набросках был Фрэнк. И он колол дрова, видимо, наставник рисовал его именно в тот день, когда был вызван ко двору.

«Неужели я выгляжу так…» - Фрэнк замялся, подбирая слово, потому что тот привлекательный юноша, в каждом срисованном движении которого сквозила сила молодости, совсем не напоминал ему образ того, как он представлял себя в своей голове. Неужели он так хорош со стороны?

Почему-то эта мысль заставила его зардеться, вспоминая последний разговор с Джерардом. Он так соскучился за ним… Всего три дня, а он уже полон любовного томления, которое тянуло всё его существо изнутри невыразимо сладкой болью. Очередной бал планировался к концу недели… Успеет ли наставник вернуться к этому сроку? И что делать, если его не будет? Конечно, он не собирался идти туда один, но если в этом была хотя бы малая вероятность встретиться с Джерардом, он готов был рискнуть.

Именно таким - задумчиво сидящим на полу с листами в руках - его застала Маргарет.

\- Фрэнки, ты закончил с уборкой? - строго спросила она, видя, как суетливо юноша начал складывать рисунки в стопку и убирать их под кровать.

\- Да, да, я уже всё, - тот встал и вернул изящную расчёску на трюмо.

\- Джерард не будет рад, если узнает, что ты трогал его вещи, - наставительно сказала она.

\- Ох, Маргарет, не начинай. Я знаю правила лучше всех, это вышло случайно, - ответил ей Фрэнк, подходя к двери из комнаты.

\- Ну хорошо, - подобрела женщина и, будто вспомнив что-то, сказала: - Спустись вниз, там приехал Люциан и спрашивал тебя. А у меня, кажется, жаркое подгорает, - принюхиваясь, сказала она и быстро убежала к лестнице в кухню.

«Люциан? Как неожиданно и приятно. Я совсем заскучал тут без наставника», - думал Фрэнк, торопливо перебирая ногами по лестнице, ведущей вниз к холлу. 

Выбежав из дверей, юноша увидел друга, сидящего на небольшой тахте и помахивающего короткой плёточкой наездника. Он был, по обычаю, прекрасен и подтянут: тёмно-серый костюм для верховой езды, высокие сапоги, белая манишка и такие же кружевные манжеты, выглядывающие из рукавов удлинённого сюртука. Край ажурного платка в нагрудном кармане. Его пушистые светлые кудри и голубые глаза только добавляли шика и без того законченному и цельному образу.

Едва увидев Фрэнка, он вскочил на ноги и, широко улыбаясь, встретил того крепкими приветственными объятиями.

\- Фрэнки, друг мой, как же я рад тебя видеть!

\- Я не менее рад, Люциан! - отвечал юноша, сжимая плечи друга. - Какими судьбами?

\- О! Леди Шарлотта сегодня решила посетить оперу в Париже, и мы подумали, что если вы с наставником присоединитесь к нам - будет просто превосходно!

\- Оперу? То-то я думаю, что твой костюм слишком вычурный для обычной верховой езды. Ты прекрасно выглядишь!

\- Благодарю, мой друг, - ответил блондин, счастливо улыбаясь. - Я гнал Люцифера во весь опор, чтобы предупредить вас как можно раньше. Баронесса собирается выезжать ещё только через час в карете, и приглашает ехать вместе с ней.

\- Это чрезвычайно мило, но… Вынужден огорчить тебя. Хозяина срочно вызвали в Париж, и его нет уже три дня. Вестей тоже нет, - как-то поникши, закончил Фрэнк.

\- Ох, - только и вырвалось у светловолосого юноши, но он быстро сориентировался в ситуации и хлопнул друга по плечу. - Значит, тебе тем более надо выбраться с нами! Я уверен, месье Джерард бы не был против, тем более, мадемуазель Шарлотта в случае чего сможет договориться с ним. Решайся, Фрэнки! Как давно ты не выезжал в свет? Уже паутиной покрылся, - и он, улыбаясь, снял с рукава домашней рубахи длинную серебристую нить с качающимся на ней паучком.

Фрэнк смущённо улыбнулся:

\- Я просто занимался уборкой, поэтому…

\- Живо умойся, оденься и спускайся вниз. Хватит придумывать отговорки. Тебе надо развеяться! - с тоном Люциана было невозможно спорить, и Фрэнк, счастливо улыбнувшись, кивнул в ответ:

\- Пойдём, я отведу тебя в столовую, Маргарет напоит тебя чаем и накормит круассанами. С завтрака немного осталось, - и, взяв друга за руку, потянул его в сторону распахнутых дверей.

Ещё никогда Фрэнк не собирался так быстро. Наскоро обмывшись холодной водой до пояса в ванной наверху, он бросился в комнату, чтобы на некоторое время замереть перед распахнутыми створками обширного гардероба. Многие вещи оттуда носились от силы один-два раза, но Джерард, приобретая наряд для себя, никогда не забывал и о подарке для ученика. Казалось, что тот знал его фигуру на глаз так хорошо, что не нуждался в лекалах. И правда, вся одежда, заказанная к пошиву для Фрэнка «на глаз», была ему впору и сидела идеально. Не иначе, как ещё один талант наставника!

Он выбрал строгий фрачный костюм, не слишком обильную кружевами белую шёлковую рубаху и шарф, который обычно накидывали на шею при походе в оперу. Эта мелочь была ничем иным, как данью моде. Одевшись и расчесав волосы, принял решение убрать их чёрной атласной лентой в пучок. Они слишком отросли, стоило попросить Маргарет немного укоротить его причёску.

Взглянул в зеркало, придирчиво осмотрел свой вид и остался доволен. Не следовало заставлять друга ждать, и Фрэнк, взяв с вешалки лёгкий кашемировый плащ, отправился искать Люциана. 

Тот нашёлся на кухне, допивал чай и мило беседовал с Маргарет.

\- Я отлучусь до вечера, Марго? С баронессой фон Трир… - начал было он, но женщина прервала его:

\- Конечно, Франсуа! Люциан уже всё рассказал, и я рада, что ты выберешься в свет. Давно пора, - она нежно улыбнулась. - Береги себя, хорошо?

\- Конечно! Ну, идём? - обратился он к другу, и тот, кивнув, встал из-за стола.

На улице их ждал прекрасный весенний день. Март в этом году выдался просто невероятно тёплым, и сейчас, на солнце, в кашемировом плаще Фрэнку было даже жарковато. Они направились к конюшне, чтобы посмотреть жеребца, подаренного Шарлоттой Люциану несколько лет тому назад ещё жеребёнком. Тогда это животное не вызывало ничего, кроме жалости: проплешины по всему шерстяному покрову, куцые хвост и грива и слезящиеся, наполненные гноем глаза. Сейчас Люциан рассказывал эту историю с улыбкой, но в свой шестнадцатый день рождения он расплакался от унижения, получив подобный подарок от своей покровительницы. На что баронесса ответила только, поведя плечами: «Я дарю тебе жеребёнка. А что вырастить из него - лучшего друга или клячу - тебе решать».

Это было очередным испытанием, от которых Люциан уже порядком устал. Но жаловаться не приходилось, потому что жизнь рядом с Шарлоттой была намного интереснее, чем его существование в приюте. И он начал заниматься конём. Лечил, выхаживал, объезжал. Ему помогали в этом настолько, насколько он просил, но Люциан никогда не прибегал к помощи излишне. «Прося, всегда помни о том, что когда-то придётся и отдавать», - говорил он по этому поводу.

Фрэнк распахнул двери конюшни и зашёл в тёплое, сухое, пропахшее сеном и навозом помещение. В первом же стойле обнаружился шикарный вороной, косящий блестящим карим глазом на вошедших.

\- Люцифер! Здравствуй! - Фрэнк потянулся к морде коня, достав из кармана несколько кусочков сахара, предусмотрительно захваченных на кухне. Тот, обнюхав раскрытую ладонь, мягко, одними бархатными губами взял подношение. Люциан рассмеялся.

\- Вот же шельма! Ни у кого не берёт, только у меня и у тебя.

Фрэнк тоже улыбнулся, гладя коня по лоснящейся чернотой морде:

\- Потрясающий жеребец. Когда смотришь на него, становится понятно, почему природа является великим гением, до которого человеку ещё долго и долго не угнаться.

\- Не расхваливай его сверх меры, а то загордится и начнёт чудить, - ответил блондин. - Может, прокатимся? Пока мадам Шарлотта не приехала?

\- Я не в сапогах, - с сожалением заметил Фрэнк.

\- Ерунда! Просто сядешь сзади меня, надеюсь, это исчадие не будет против.

«Исчадие» скосило тёмно-карий глаз и громко фыркнуло.

 

Они неслись по дорожкам старого парка, окружающего поместье, и полной грудью вдыхали теплый, пронизанный солнцем воздух. В нем витала дикая смесь из запахов влажной от ночной грозы земли, молодой, только проклюнувшейся зелени, свежести и ещё чего-то терпкого, что наставник называл «ароматом любви». Сейчас, скача верхом на чёрном жеребце, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу и весело смеясь, эти два молодых человека больше походили на расшалившихся детей, довольных своей игрой. Их глаза светились от счастья, а лица и души были открыты всему миру.

Сделав один круг и снова выехав к конюшне, они увидели подъезжающую по главной дороге карету. Спрыгнув с коня и оставив его в стойле, молодые люди быстрым шагом направились к главному входу в поместье.

\- Добрый день, мадемуазель, - Фрэнк галантно поклонился даме, сидящей внутри.

Женщина улыбнулась, прикрыв подбородок веером.

\- Ты льстишь мне, Фрэнки. Я уже давно как не мадемуазель. Но это очень приятно. Где Джерард?

\- Месье вызвали в Париж два дня тому назад, - медленно поднимая голову, ответил Фрэнк.

Было видно, что выражение глаз баронессы резко поменялось, вдруг став обеспокоенно-настороженным. Фрэнк не мог не отметить этого и тоже начал тревожиться.

\- От него были вести?

\- Нет пока... При дворе что-то происходит? - не преминул спросить юноша.

\- Люциан, приведите себя в порядок и садитесь в карету, нам пора ехать, иначе опоздаем к началу, - уклонилась от ответа Шарлотта. Она также была в курсе надвигающейся на Францию бури, поэтому новости Фрэнка не прибавили ей беззаботности. Но обсуждать это с чужим учеником она не имела права.

Юношам ничего не оставалось, как промакнуть чуть вспотевшие лица платками и, оправив фраки, сесть к женщине в обитую изнутри алым шёлком карету. Кучер прикрикнул, и экипаж, мягко покачиваясь от неровностей дороги, направился в столицу.

_________________________________________________________  
Все созвучия имён, фамилий, совпадение событий, напоминающие предреволюционные события во Франции после 1789 года прошу считать случайными.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Проходи, мой дорогой. Прости, что не встретила лично, мне сегодня нездоровится.

Тихий голос доносился до Джерарда откуда-то со стороны большого мягкого диванчика, всего обложенного подушками. Тот стоял в дальнем конце комнаты его Королевы прямо напротив распахнутых створок балкона. Совсем недавно прошла гроза, и оттуда тянуло резкой озонной свежестью и влажностью. Он уверенно, размашистыми шагами преодолел расстояние между ними и встал перед женщиной на колено, целуя хрупкую бледную ладонь, чуть пахнущую пудрой. 

Женщина смотрела на него с лёгкой улыбкой и, когда тот закончил с приветственным лобзанием, мягко погладила его по безупречно выбритой щеке.

\- Ты как всегда невозможно юн и прекрасен, mon ami*. Как тебе это удаётся? - с лёгким интересом спросила она.

Королева была всего на пять лет старше своего протеже, но тяжёлые переживания и печальные события оставили на её челе намного больше нескрываемых следов. В этом году она вообще часто недомогала мигренями или просто пыталась укрыться от надоевшего ей высшего общества и ненавистного мужа - короля Иосэфа.

\- Ваше Величество, мне никогда не затмить вашей юности и красоты, поэтому я считаю подобный вопрос неуместным. Вы превосходно выглядите, несмотря на то, что жалуетесь на плохое самочувствие, - Джерард поднялся и, не спрашивая разрешения, присел рядом с королевой на свободный от подушек конец дивана.

Личное пространство обоих было соблюдено, да и их отношения не предполагали никакой неловкости от подобного поведения. Такое позволялось лишь самым дорогим, близким Её Величеству людям. Для всех остальных подобное было попросту невозможным - на несоблюдение этикета и попытки нарушить границы её личного пространства королева реагировала незамедлительно. Гневалась она сильно и яростно, порою надолго отсылая нарушителя спокойствия от двора.

\- Погода сегодня под стать моему настроению, Джерард, - чуть погодя, продолжила королева. - Ночью прошла такая гроза, вспышки молний, потоки воды - это даже слегка напугало меня. Но всё это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с той головной болью, что принесло мне утро.

Она снова замолчала, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль, в огромный превосходный парк, окружающий её маленький дворец, её Малый Трианон. Она давно не появлялась в Версале, полностью сдав его своему супругу. В тех вычурных стенах всё тяготило, она совершенно устала от миссии правительницы и была согласна добровольно передать бразды правления государством Иосэфу, который так жаждал единоличной власти. Но тому оказалось мало этого. Он мечтал растоптать свою супругу, уничтожить её реноме, раскатать по камешку оставшиеся крохи народной любви и уважения. Последние два года стали для королевы особенно тяжелыми. Каждый из них Мариэтта сдавала всё сильнее и сильнее, и дело тут не в здоровье тела, а в тяжёлом расстройстве духа.

Джерард внимательно и сочувствующе смотрел на женщину напротив него. Скромное, но потрясающе-изысканного кроя платье с глубоким вырезом декольте сидело на ней, как вторая кожа. Высокая, пышная причёска, убранная шпильками с крупными жемчужинами и живыми цветами, несколько локонов, ниспадающих на обнажённые плечи и точёную гибкую шею. Чуть выбеленное лицо с естественно алыми губами и потухший взор когда-то ясных, чисто-васильковых глаз. Траурная морщина, навсегда залёгшая меж чётко очерченных тёмных бровей, выдавала бессонные ночи, проведённые в печальных раздумьях и страданиях. Королева Мариэтта до сих пор была манящей и прекрасной женщиной, но лишённой всякого внутреннего огня, малейшего желания участвовать в событиях идущей мимо жизни.

За все эти десять лет её несчастливого, фиктивного, отвратительного по всем статьям супружества было только одно, что поддерживало и давало силы жить - Адриан, близкий друг принца Иосэфа, которого тот привёз с собой из Австрии по её требованию. Адриан, который заменил королеве несостоятельного в постели мужа, болеющего крайней стадией фимоза и неспособного к зачатию. Мужа, который, ко всему прочему, презирал врачей и панически боялся медицинских инструментов.

Юную королеву никто не предупредил о таком положении дел, всё это было умелой интригой её дяди, эрцгерцога, который преследовал интересы своей жены, младшей австрийской принцессы. Мариэтта проклинала его, но не могла не согласиться - их союз, союз наследников династий Гапсбургов и Бурпонов, очень сильно упрочил отношения между странами и ослабил висящее над ними долгие десятилетия напряжение. Кто в этот момент думал о личном счастье королевы? Кто думал о её любви или надеждах? Никому не было дела до таких мелочей в подобных ситуациях с венценосными особами. Редко, крайне редко, когда обручённым удавалось воспылать друг к другу чувствами, и это считалось не иначе, как милостью Господней.

Мариэтте не повезло. Она оказалась пешкой в чужой игре, по неопытности ли, или по желанию злого рока. Сейчас не было смысла судить об этом. Но так же яростно, как ненавидела дядю за его интриги, королева благодарила небо за своего любовника, который фактически был её настоящим мужем - за красавца Адриана. Он поддерживал её во всём и давал силы не сгибаться под ударами, которые только и сыпались на голову правительницы крупной Европейской державы.

 

\- Вы опять думаете о нём? - тихо спросил Джерард. Он был в курсе всех подробностей несчастливой истории замужества королевы и невыразимо полно сочувствовал Её Величеству. Не каждый бы выдержал такой удар судьбы.

Женщина только грустно улыбнулась, переводя взгляд с умывшейся природы на мужчину, сидящего рядом.

\- Как я могу не вспоминать его? Он был светом, средоточием любви всей моей жизни. Ты ведь знал всё из первых уст, был свидетелем, о чём я говорю? - она горько усмехнулась. - Конечно, ты и сам понимаешь… - сникла Мариэтта.

Перед её внутренним взором снова и снова вставала жуткая картина того страшного, судного для неё дня...

 

... Пасмурное, дождливое, невероятно серое осеннее утро... Она с супругом королём Иосэфом находятся на балконе, а внизу под ними, на площади, толпа волнующегося народа, скандирующего одно: «Казнить изменника! Казнить изменника!». Вот время последних слов, которые перед эшафотом тихо произносит светловолосый мужчина. Он выглядит красивым и сильным даже сейчас, в тюремной робе, с руками, сведёнными за спиной и закованными в кандалы. Никто не слышит его последних слов, но королева запоминает и понимает каждое движение губ. Он смотрит на неё, не мигая, пока говорит, стоя на эшафоте, в нескольких шагах от гильотины. «Люблю тебя, Душа моя, и всегда буду любить», - вот что это были за слова. Они шрамами въелись в сердце и стягивали его болью.

Когда мужчину грубо дёргают, укладывая под гильотину, Мариэтта с тихой истерикой пытается отвернуться, закрывая глаза. Но супруг, стоящий рядом, больно ногтями сдавливает её руку повыше локтя: «Смотри, смотри на него! Смотри и помни: так я уничтожу всё, что тебе дорого. Я и так терпел вас слишком долгое время». Злой, сдавленный шёпот прерывается глухим ударом гильотины, и половина души Мариэтты, следящей за этим широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, умирает в ту же секунду...

 

\- Я никогда не забуду того, как Иосэф предал нас. Я ненавижу его, и у меня родился план, как отомстить за всю ту боль, что он доставил мне, - со злой уверенностью заявила королева.

 

Иосэф уничтожил своего друга, который беззаветно любил его жену, его королеву, фактически оставаясь при этом бесправным и бессловесным человеком, которым можно располагать как угодно. Адриана обвинили в политической измене, в участии в подготовке бунта, в распространении нелестных высказываний о правящей чете… Иосэф не поскупился, создавая своему другу тягчайшие обвинения. Лучшие прокуроры театрально доказывали вину Адриана перед многосотенной толпой, тогда как сам обвиняемый, обречённо склонив голову, думал только о том, что теперь будет с их с Мариэттой дочерью, сможет ли любимая защитить их дитя от тирана в овечьей шкуре?

Джерард устало вздохнул. Он очень сопереживал своей королеве, но не разделял её упаднических настроений. Сам мужчина был приверженцем мнения, что необходимо драться зубами и когтями до самого последнего вздоха. Поэтому пытался поддерживать еле тлеющее в женщине чувство гордости и собственного достоинства. Он готов был сражаться для неё и за неё столько, на сколько хватит его сил. Потому что она олицетворяла собой всё то, что он любил и защищал: дом, близких и верных ему людей, Фрэнка… Он не собирался так просто сдаваться грядущей буре, собирающейся поглотить Францию.

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, зачем я так срочно вызвала тебя в Париж? - снова спросила королева, глядя на него вполоборота.

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество. Революционеры зашевелились? - полуутвердительно спросил Джерард.

\- Да. Кажется, Иосэф готов приступить к решительным действиям. Глупец!

 

Джерард снова ушёл в свои мысли. Приближённые Её Величества давно поняли, откуда идёт финансирование революционной деятельности. Король мечтал растоптать супругу, выставить её невменяемой, сошедшей с ума от горя утраты любовника, отдалить её от руководства страной, сослав в провинцию или монастырь, и остаться единоличным правителем. У Иосэфа были далеко идущие планы реформирования общественного и политического устройства Франции. Но он не был дальновидным королём и не чувствовал, куда дует ветер перемен. Народ, подталкиваемый к недовольству его оплаченными приспешниками и крикунами, неожиданно начал порождать своих собственных деятелей, которые стали провозглашать совсем иные догматы из толпы. «Свобода! Равенство! Братство!» - кричали они, но Джерард только криво усмехался этим лозунгам. Он не верил никогда ни в первое, ни во второе, ни в третье. «Очередная утопия, окутанная духом романтических устремлений» - так он называл настроения, движущие массами. Король Иосэф же не видел дальше своего носа. Было очень глупо считать, что, избавившись от одного монарха, революционно настроенная толпа будет рада другому. Грядущие события могли навсегда пресечь абсолютизм Франции, и эта необузданная сила народного волнения пугала больше всего. Стадо людей в состоянии аффекта было страшным орудием в руках судьбы. Сам того не осознавая, король Франции запустил тяжёлый, неостановимый ход маховика истории.

 

«Глупец…» - мысленно поддержал Джерард свою королеву, но легче от этого не становилось. Наступала пора действовать. И действовать решительно. Собирать компромат, составлять планы, продумывать предательства, вынюхивать полезную информацию. Через постель, через обольщения, через шантаж - как угодно... Его Королева нуждалась в нём!

\- Прошу тебя, mon ami, подумай над тем, что можно предпринять. Нужно поставить этого тирана на место, обернуть его предательство против него. Надо попробовать заручиться поддержкой здравомыслящих людей, к которым прислушивается народ. Я буду с нетерпением ждать любых предложений и вестей от тебя.

Джерард с готовностью склонил голову, принимая не приказ, а больше дружескую просьбу. Он уже смутно видел крайние нити этого туго стянутого клубка, и ему не терпелось приступить к его вдумчивому и неторопливому распутыванию.

\- И ещё одно… Луиза… - королева замялась, не зная, как преподнести настолько личную, настолько важную просьбу до своего протеже. Она была уверена в нём больше, чем в себе. Больше, чем в ком бы то ни было. Острый ум этого молодого мужчины не раз находил выходы из столь сложных и неоднозначных ситуаций, что она просто не могла доверить свою дочь никому другому. Тут, в Париже, малышке было опасно оставаться. Иосэф мог дотянуться до неё своей мерзкой грязной паутиной планов.

\- Что не так с мадемуазель Луизой? - не понимающе смотрел на Мариэтту Джерард. Его охватило лёгкое волнение, он предчувствовал какую-то ответственность, которую хотела возложить на него королева, и не понимал, рад ли он этому.

\- Через неделю мать-настоятельница монастыря, где я прятала Луизу от короля, привезёт её обратно в Париж. Джерард… - она с тоской посмотрела на мужчину, и в её глазах застыла немая мольба. - Мой верный пёс, мой друг, моя надежда… Мне больше некого просить об этом, - она нервно заломила руки, и её глаза наполнились слезами. - Прошу тебя, укрой её. Сбереги, сохрани, спрячь от этого изверга. Он не оставит в покое остатки того, что заставляет меня существовать на этом свете. Развяжи мне руки, чтобы я могла быть более смелой и дерзкой в своих решениях и поступках, - Мариэтта, забыв обо всяких границах личного пространства, сжала тонкую кисть Джерарда, и по её лицу покатились крупные материнские слёзы.

Для Джерарда просьба была чем-то сродни грому среди ясного неба. Такая грандиозная ответственность, такое доверие - всё это заставило его душу трепетать и биться внутри груди пойманной птицей. Заботиться о десятилетней девочке королевской крови, единственной наследнице престола в то время, как страна на пороге масштабных беспорядков?..

Он глубоко вдохнул, словно воздуха вокруг резко поубавилось. Глядя на молящее лицо такой уставшей женщины напротив мужчина в ответ так же сжал её ладонь, приободряя её.

\- Это великая честь для меня, моя Королева, - чётко произнёс Джерард, неторопливо выдыхая. - Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы сберечь вашу дочь, пока всё не успокоится. Можете доверять мне всецело, я не подведу вас.

Мариэтта, терзаемая сдавливаемыми рыданиями, не выдержала и прислонилась к плечу мужчины. Впервые она позволила себе быть настолько слабой перед ним, и впервые его уверенная рука скользила по её прямой спине, пытаясь успокоить. У него это неплохо получалось - вселять уверенность и успокаивать. Не зря тогда, более десяти лет назад, она согласилась на его предложение, произнесённое на чистом энергичном итальянском... 

...«Только дайте мне шанс, моя Королева, - сказал он, смело глядя в глаза, - и я смогу развлечь вас так, как никто другой. Я стану вашим преданным псом и буду до самого конца лежать у ваших ног, оберегая покой»...

Всё это было сказано уверенно и без тени флирта или романтического подтекста. Этот смазливый мальчишка предлагал ей служение, предлагал дерзко, понимая, что шанс у него всего-навсего один. И она согласилась почти без размышлений. Ведь сначала это напоминало какую-то странную, незнакомую игру. Но позже... Мариэтта ни разу не пожалела о своём решении.

 

\- Почему мы никогда не спали с тобой, Джерард? - неожиданно спросила Мариэтта, всё так же припав к широкому мужскому плечу покрасневшей щекой.

\- О, Ваше Величество, - спокойным голосом ответил тот, спустя несколько секунд раздумий, - наверное, потому, что у нас, слава Богу, ещё есть более важные и интересные дела, которыми мы можем заниматься в обществе друг друга.

 

Королева выпрямилась и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на мужчину. Он всегда умел сгладить неловкость так, чтобы та выглядела просто милой шуткой. Потрясающий человек, поднявшийся из ничего прямо на её глазах…

\- Ступай, мой мальчик. Я буду ждать тебя через неделю, чтобы доверить свою дочь и обсудить все твои идеи.

\- Благодарю вас, - поднявшись, мужчина глубоко и изящно поклонился и, уже почти развернувшись, чтобы уйти, спросил:

\- Вы не собираетесь сегодня в оперу? Венский музыкальный театр привёз «Дон Жуана» Моцарта. Это должно быть что-то потрясающее! Выход в свет пошёл бы вам на пользу.

Мариэтта только отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нет, нет… Я не могу. И не хочу. Ты же понимаешь, я держусь из последних сил и постоянно опасаюсь за жизнь дорогих мне людей. Пожалуйста, развлекись и за меня тоже, mon ami, и поделись потом со мной своими впечатлениями.

Джерард коротко кивнул и направился на выход к дверям, украшенным позолоченной резьбой. Малый Трианон, которым владела Её Величество, был не так кричаще украшен, но зато казался намного уютнее и теплее атмосферой, нежели Версаль. Никто не мог ступить на эти земли без разрешения или ведома королевы, и это позволяло хотя бы ненадолго, но расслабиться.

Уже закрывая за собой дверь, он услышал тихое, сказанное ему в спину:

\- Береги себя, Джерард…

_____________________  
*мой друг (фр.)


	9. Chapter 9

Опера блистала сегодня. Само здание было воплощением изысканного вкуса в барочной архитектуре, оно светилось огнями и источало манящую притягательность.

Уже перед входом во Французский Королевский Оперный Театр начиналась размытая граница этой невыразимой, совершенно не похожей ни на что ауры предвкушения. 

Широкая, уже чуть затоптанная красная ковровая дорожка, начинающаяся от самого тротуара, куда сходили гости, покидая свои кареты, вела до дверей Театра: громоздких, величественных, с витыми ручками в виде голов тигров; эти двери заставляли трепетать перед собой как завсегдатаев оперы, так и новичков, пришедших сюда впервые.

Сегодняшнее действо было особенным: приезжая труппа из всемирно известного Венского Музыкального Театра привезла в столицу Франции оперу «Дон Жуан» Моцарта. Это было поистине громкое событие для Парижа, более того, ходили слухи, что это сам король пригласил известную труппу, дабы порадовать Её Величество королеву Мариэтту. Будучи бывшим австрийским подданным, он имел все связи и возможности осуществить подобное.

Поэтому к главному входу подъезжали только богатые экипажи, из которых выходили не менее роскошно одетые представители высшего света, знать, придворные и приближённые к правящей чете люди. Сегодня внутрь не пустят никого постороннего, потому что все ожидают приезда королевы вместе с мужем, королём Иосэфом, хотя достоверной информацией об их решении посетить мероприятие никто не владел.

Дождавшись своей очереди высадить пассажиров у красной дорожки, карета, наконец, качнулась и остановилась, и баронесса с двумя юношами поспешила выйти на воздух. Люциан галантно подал руку и помог мадам Шарлотте спуститься. Она улыбалась ему спокойной и уверенной улыбкой покровительницы, а тот - в ответ - нежно и обожающе, и Фрэнк отметил, что его наставник никогда не смотрел на него так - с нотками превосходства. Он задумался, было ли это игрой на публику, или же в этом заключалась основа отношений Люциана со своей благодетельницей?

Меж тем баронесса взяла под руку светловолосого, и они начали неспешно продвигаться в скоплении других гостей ко входу внутрь театра. Фрэнку ничего не оставалось, как занять место возле свободной руки Шарлотты, и он был очень удивлён, когда она, никак не акцентируя на этом внимание, очень естественно взяла под руку и его. Представители высшего света крайне медленно подходили к дверям, все норовили рассмотреть получше наряды соседей, успеть посплетничать или просто перекинуться парой слов со старыми знакомыми, а баронесса фон Трир, далёкая от светских кругов, но не менее влиятельная от этого, спокойно и чуть горделиво принимала приветственные кивки и комплименты, ни с кем при этом не заговаривая. Она поистине вела себя слегка вызывающе, и Фрэнк невольно восхитился этой женщиной. Иметь смелость идти против высшего общества, не принимать его правил игры, постоянно пользуясь своими - для этого требовались недюжинная сила воли и уверенность в себе.

Юноша иногда ловил подбадривающий взгляд Люциана и улыбался ему в ответ. Он крутил головой и желал успеть насладиться каждой деталью, каждым запахом, каждой эмоцией, висевшей в воздухе. Здесь пахло роскошью, ухоженностью, влиятельностью, интригами и, почему-то, тленом. Несмотря ни на что, этот запах - запах бренности, тщетности, смерти - едва уловимо, но чувствовался в воздухе. Будто что-то нависло над Парижем и не давало ему дышать полной грудью. Какая-то тревога, давящая на головы сверху.

 

Фрэнк, уделявший внимание всему, что происходит вокруг, совершенно случайно заметил в одном из ближайших к театру переулков довольно многочисленную толпу, сдерживаемую представителями порядка. Люди в её рядах что-то громко скандировали, потрясая над головой кулаками, и их лица были перекошены от ненависти и злобы. Юноша прислушивался, пытаясь хоть немного разобрать, что они кричат. Напрягая слух, концентрируясь только на недовольных повышенных голосах, он наконец-то разобрал:

\- Хлеба! Хлеба! Долой увеселения, мы просим еды для наших детей! Хлеба! Хлеба! - бушевала толпа, и у Фрэнка отчего-то всё похолодело внутри. Эти люди, осмелившиеся выйти на улицу, разозлённые, голодные, требовали того, что принадлежало им по праву. Он не понимал, почему человек вообще должен требовать того, что ему законно полагается за тяжкий труд?

\- Мадам Шарлотта, что там происходит? - задал он вопрос женщине. Та, повернувшись в сторону толпы и чуть сильнее притянув Фрэнка к себе за локоть, слегка нахмурилась.

\- Это представители революционно настроенной народной партии, - тихо, но чётко проговорила она. Шарлотта не должна была вмешиваться, Джерард будет очень зол, но она не могла больше смотреть на то, как он чрезмерно оберегает своего протеже, защищая и укрывая его от всех житейских бурь и волнений. Он словно не хотел для него повторения своей тяжёлой юности, но ведь от судьбы не уйдёшь? 

Шарлотта всегда считала, что «защищать от бурь» можно разными способами. Можно было выстроить каменный дом, а вокруг него - стену и ров, и сидеть внутри, отгородившись от всего, сидеть и бояться, и дрожать, и думать: «Сделал ли я хоть что-то для того, чтобы стало лучше?». Или же надеть шлем и кольчугу, наточить меч и выйти из ворот, бросившись навстречу неприятностям, борясь с ними, пытаясь сделать всё возможное, посильное для светлого будущего. Сам Джерард был явно из последних. Но мальчика своего он опекал сверх всякой меры. «Хватит, - решила Шарлотта. - Пусть он и обидится на меня, но Фрэнк должен быть в курсе происходящих событий. Так будет правильнее».

\- Почему они требуют хлеба? Я не понимаю, - Фрэнк пытливо смотрел на женщину, и они меж тем почти подошли к дверям.

\- Они требуют, потому что голодны. А Франция погрязла в долгах. Зерновые не уродились, король отправляет огромные казённые средства, поддерживая войну в Америке, чтобы прослыть самой богатой и влиятельной державой в Европе. Налоги подскочили, и это неудивительно, что народ повалил на улицы. Королева заперлась в своём горе в Малом Трианоне, растрачивая казну на новые платья и туфли, и всё это в то время, как страна катится в бездну. Посмотри на их лица, Фрэнк, - произнесла женщина, наклоняясь к самому уху юноши. - Посмотри, сколько в них злобы и отчаяния. У некоторых от голода и болезней умерли дети. Другие из них сами истощены до крайности. Они приближаются к конечной стадии ненависти, и подумай теперь, мой хороший, ты ведь умный и сообразительный мальчик, что будет, если эта толпа заполонит улицы? Доберётся до Версаля? Достигнет наших спокойных пригородов?

 

Слегка шипящие, режущие воздух слова, произносимые баронессой, больно отдавались внутри тела Фрэнка. По спине прошёлся холодок и на мгновение стало очень жутко от смутной представившейся картины... Он ничего не знал! Почему? Почему?!

\- Я не понимаю... - начал было он, но мадам Шарлотта его перебила:

\- Не понимаешь, почему Джерард не рассказывал тебе? Он панически беспокоится за твоё благополучие и доброе здравие, мальчик. Он слишком, чрезмерно тобою дорожит, и от этого допускает некоторые промахи в общении с тобой. Не мне его судить, он потрясающий человек, но с тобой как будто теряется и перестаёт быть на себя похожим. Подумай над этим. Уже совсем скоро ты должен будешь позаботиться о нём, а не наоборот.

 

Они практически подошли к дверям, ещё немного, и их широко распахнутые створки пропустили сквозь себя красивую рыжеволосую женщину, ведущую под руки симпатичных, ухоженных молодых людей. Кто-то осуждающе смотрел на неё, кто-то зло шептался, недвусмысленной понимающей улыбкой провожая её гордо натянутую спину. Шарлотте фон Трир было плевать на них всех: на завистников, на злословцев, на сплетников и прочих болезных от безделья. Она уже давно всем доказала, что не была беззубой и могла за себя постоять. Никто не осмелится в открытую сказать гадость о ней. А перешёптываются пусть сколь угодно — такой неприкрытый интерес даже льстил.

Опера трепетала. Сама атмосфера вокруг, кажется, являлась кровеносной системой, разносившей по всем лестницам, шикарным залам, фойе и местам для отдыха и бесед толчки эмоций, ожиданий и восторгов. Там, в глубине, за многочисленными поворотами коридоров, глядящих на людей глазами задрапированных тяжёлыми тканями окон, билось оно — сердце этого места.

Фрэнк, сопровождаемый своими спутниками, уже вошёл в ложу бельэтажа на третьем этаже и, подойдя к самому краю балкона, обитого сверху мягким бархатом, смотрел на него и на людей, которые оттуда виделись как единая, подчинённая его ритмичному пульсу, масса.

Сцена! Таинственная, прикрытая занавесом, защищённая полукруглой оркестровой ямой, - именно она была сердцем этого места сегодня. Музыканты внизу разыгрывались, создавая некую сумбурную какофонию из отрывков своих партий, будто норовили сбить это сердце с должного единого ровного ритма. Но, несмотря на это, он был во всём: в лёгком, медленном колыхании занавеса, в плавных, синхронных движениях рук скрипачей и виолончелистов... Фрэнку казалось, что даже дамы в партере обмахивались веерами согласно заданной пульсации. 

Ощущая всё это внутри себя, откликаясь на пронизывающий ритм всем существом, Фрэнк улыбался своим мыслям. Стоять тут и чуть с высоты оглядывать высшее общество, чувствовать ритм биения сцены, улавливать обонянием тонкий аромат духов баронессы, а плечом — тепло от соприкосновения рук его и Люциана, стоящего рядом и смотревшего на всё с таким же восхищением — каждая из этих деталей делала юношу безмерно счастливым. Он был очарован волшебством этого места и своими радостными, предвкушающими эмоциями настолько, что чувствовал эфемерные, расправляющиеся за спиной крылья. И основной, но тайной причиной тому была фраза мадам Шарлотты: «Он дорожит тобой безмерно».

«Я не просто его ученик. Нет, тут явно скрывается что-то большее. Пусть будет так, Господи, пусть ему не будет всё равно. Я всё стерплю от него: гнев, раздражение, занятость, но только не безразличие. Только оно убивает, заставляя чувствовать себя никчёмным, просто выгодным вложением его времени и способностей к наставничеству. Не хочу быть просто удачно пришедшейся к месту и времени вещью...

Мне страшно, страшно от нависшей над страной напряжённой неизвестности. Он обязательно окажется в самом пекле всех событий, Джерард... Он как азартный игрок, идущий на риск, очертив голову. Господи, убереги его. Сохрани для меня, а если не для меня, то... Просто, пригляди за ним, Господи...»

Размышляя и неосознанно молясь за любимого человека, Фрэнк проходил взглядом по соседним с ними ложам третьего этажа. Сплошь богато одетые и совершенно незнакомые люди, холёные, явно не испытывавшие нужды в хлебе. Они разговаривали, смеялись, флиртовали друг с другом, кто-то шуршал обёрткой от шоколада, и все как один бросали нетерпеливые взгляды на сцену.

«Когда уже можно будет перестать поддерживать надоевшую беседу и сделать вид, что увлечён действием?» - читалось в этих взглядах.

«Лицемеры, лицемеры... » - думалось Фрэнку. Было ли в этом зале ещё хоть с десяток человек, кроме его спутников, пришедших сюда с трепетом предвкушения, чтобы послушать гениальную музыку Моцарта, а не затем, чтобы исполнить свой статусный долг или просто развлечься, красуясь в новом наряде?

Их ложа смотрела на сцену из левого угла, и это была очень удобная обзорная точка. Найдя для себя новое занятие — поиск лиц, одухотворённых ожиданием музыки, Фрэнк продолжил разглядывать присутствующих в зале, сместившись глазами ниже, на второй этаж бельэтажных лож. 

Люциан, видя возвышенное и предвкушающее состояние друга, не тревожил его разговорами, внутренне любуясь вдохновенным профилем. Он изредка бросал на Фрэнка изучающие, лучащиеся улыбкой взгляды и был совершенно счастлив тем, что друг решился выехать из поместья в столицу. Баронесса сидела тут же рядом, легонько обмахиваясь веером. Было душно, и монотонный шум разговоров, доносящихся отовсюду, давил на уши. С ними в этой ложе находились ещё две пары незнакомых представителей знати, с которыми Шарлотта обменялась снисходительными приветственными кивками.

Женщина так же наблюдала за своими мальчиками, умело скрывая взгляд под чуть приопущенными ресницами. Она понимала, почему так стремительно менялось отношение Джерарда к его ученику. И сколько бы он ни клялся ей, что никогда не опустится до того, чтобы развратить его, чтобы испортить, используя его к нему тёплые чувства для удовлетворения своих плотских инстинктов, женщина точно знала — придёт время, и даже этот упёртый в своих убеждениях мужчина сломается. Как бы он не уверял её и сам себя, что не собирается отвечать на столь непосредственные и открытые взгляду чувства ученика, он не сможет устоять. 

В глубине своей искалеченной, оплёванной души Джерард оставался неисправимым романтиком, хоть и скрывал это за внешней циничностью, холодностью и саркастическим отношением ко всему происходящему. С этой позиции было проще, легче жить. Жить в создавшихся условиях, не впуская ничего из внешнего мира внутрь себя. Оставляя себя цельным, неразбитым. Романтичным.

Шарлотта улыбалась, она знала это, как никто другой. У Джерарда не было более близкого друга, чем она, разве что сама Королева, но вряд ли он говорил с Ней о своём личном.

Она смотрела на Фрэнка и не могла не отметить, как тот расцветал. Стремительно, быстро, точно снежная лавина сходила со склона горы, обнажая спрятанные в травах альпийские цветущие луга. Он был очень хорош, и дело стало только за временем — когда Джерард увидит, разглядит, откликнется на его настойчивость и верность. Когда сломается под напором искренних и неизменных чувств. Дело было за временем, которого у них почти не оставалось...

Фрэнк быстро, не задерживаясь, перемещался взглядом с лица на лицо, пока не замер в удивлении, с силой стискивая пальцами бархатную мягкость обивки. Черноволосый мужчина в центральной, самой изысканной ложе этажом ниже сидел, вытянув руки перед собой, уложив их локтями на красный бархат и сцепив пальцы, унизанные дорогими перстнями, в замок. Его лицо, серьёзное, чуть острое чертами, предвкушающе вглядывалось в едва колышущиеся полотна занавеса. Мужчина ожидал начала выступления — горячо, с замиранием сердца, с тянущим в груди, опасливым немым вопросом: «Будет ли это настолько хорошо, как я того ожидаю?»

Вот сидящий рядом с ним полноватый вельможа в расшитом шелковом сюртуке, по-хозяйски грубо положив руку ему на колено, начал что-то шептать тому на ухо, зарывшись крупным носом в тёмные пряди. Мужчина, чуть нахмурившись, заставил себя отвлечься от созерцания и податься к нему, выражая заинтересованность, а потом и лёгкую, блуждающую на губах улыбку. Он кивнул и, совершенно не протестуя руке, требовательно оглаживающей его бедро, снова вернулся к ярому, трепещущему ожиданию начала.

Фрэнк сжал обивку до белых костяшек на руках. Он не мог даже и подумать, что такая сцена, о возможности которой он теоретически знал, в реальности произведёт на него настолько ошеломляющий эффект. Он с ужасом ощущал в себе желание спуститься к ним в ложу и оторвать этому обрюзгшему мужчине руку. Но ещё больше пугала его всё возрастающая решимость и прибывающие в его худощавое тело силы для того, чтобы это желание осуществить. Он еле заметно дёрнулся, как Люциан вдруг спросил его, тревожась и прихватив рукой локоть:

\- Что случилось, Фрэнки? Ты будто бы побледнел.

\- Ох... Люциан, там Джерард. Я не ожидал увидеть его здесь.

\- Где? - заинтересованно спросил блондин.

\- Центральная ложа этажом ниже. Он не один, как ты понимаешь.

\- Держи себя в руках, друг мой, - тот склонился почти к самому уху, и горячее дыхание Люциана обдало его кожу, помогая прийти в себя и здраво взглянуть на вещи.

\- Да, конечно... Я не идиот.

Он продолжал и продолжал смотреть на Джерарда, такого близкого, такого родного и совершенно, бесконечно далёкого и недоступного сейчас. Вдруг черноволосый мужчина вздрогнул и медленно, не меняя положения головы, поднял взгляд выше и потом, резко и неожиданно, увёл его влево. Фрэнк попался. Такие тёмные сейчас, глаза наставника зацепились за него, словно крючьями, вонзившись в самую плоть, и отвести взгляд не было никакой возможности. Фрэнк был напуган и одновременно счастлив. «Он смотрит на меня! Он почувствовал мое внимание!».

Но взгляд мужчины был недобрым, более того, юноше показалось, что он наливается бешенством. Но потом, вдруг опомнившись, Джерард осмотрел ложу Фрэнка и, оставшись довольным от увиденного окружения, как будто выдохнул, возвращаясь к созерцанию занавеса.

И вот свет плавно угас, дирижёр поставил руки «на внимание» и, грациозно взмахнув ими, извлёк из оркестра первые звуки вступления. Опера началась.

Фрэнк, удобно усевшись, не мог бы точно сказать, чем занимался больше — сопереживанием действу, разворачивающемуся на сцене, или разглядыванием своего наставника. В полутьме ложи он угадывался довольно смутно, и это ещё больше заставляло его уплывать в странные фантазии внутри его головы. Не зная, как досидел до антракта, он сорвался с места, едва отзвучали заключительные аккорды, чтобы в числе первых добраться до буфета выпить стакан воды — во рту пересохло и язык еле отлеплялся от гортани.

 

Он быстро шёл, умело лавируя среди людей, как вдруг чья-то цепкая рука выдернула его из толпы, увлекая в нишу, занавешенную тёмно-алой плюшевой портьерой, обитой золотыми тяжёлыми кистями. Едва оказавшись в полумраке отсечённым от толпы, он услышал сдавленное:

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Это был не кто иной, как Джерард. Глаза его метали молнии, и он был весьма не в духе.

\- Я принял приглашение баронессы фон Трир и решил посетить оперу в компании её и Люциана, - как можно спокойнее ответил Фрэнк, хотя у самого внутри клокотало целое море различных эмоций.

Тело наставника, напряжённое и подтянутое, оказалось до безумия близко, и тот, одной рукой вцепившись в его локоть, другой довольно ощутимо вжимал Фрэнка в стену, упираясь ему в грудь.

\- И с каких это пор ты волен принимать самостоятельные решения в моё отсутствие? - шипел Джерард, обдавая горячим дыханием лицо юноши. 

Он был невообразимо, чересчур волнующе близко, и Фрэнк не знал, чего хочет больше — со страхом оттолкнуть этого мужчину или наоборот, поддавшись страстному возбуждению, притянуть его к себе сильнее, впечатываясь всем телом, приникнуть к губам, ломая все его планы и смешивая карты. Юношей овладело безумие желания, и, видимо, это слишком ярко читалось в его глазах, раз мужчина, шумно выдохнув, отпустил его и чуть отстранился назад.

\- Фрэнки, мой мальчик, ты не понимаешь всего, - с сожалением, будто переменив какое-то своё решение, начал наставник, смотря куда-то вниз, - выезжать за пределы поместья становится опаснее с каждым днём. А находиться сейчас в Париже почти равно самоубийству.

\- Но ведь вы — здесь, - твёрдо сказал Фрэнк, пытаясь успокоить тело и разум от недавнего взрыва эмоций. - Вы тут, когда это опасно. Я должен понимать, что происходит, должен быть в курсе, разве не так? Я же ваш преемник, Джерард...

\- Как бы не рассыпался весь смысл того, что я собирался тебе передавать, Фрэнки, - тихо, неразборчиво прошептал мужчина, горько усмехнувшись. - В любом случае, - поднимая, наконец, голову и снова встречаясь глазами, продолжил он, - я счастлив, что сейчас с вами всё в порядке. С Шарлоттой я поговорю позже, передай ей мой пламенный привет. И будьте чрезмерно осторожны на обратной дороге. Не заезжайте в улицы со скоплениями народа, молю вас. 

Он уже было повернулся, чтобы выйти из их укрытия, как Фрэнк, повинуясь безотчётному порыву, вцепился в ткань безупречного тёмно-серого сюртука.

\- А как же вы? Едемте с нами!

Джерард удивлённо обернулся и замер, как-то по-новому оглядывая Фрэнка. Раньше тот ни за что не позволил бы себе подобный жест.

\- Я доберусь сам, - разделяя слова, ответил мужчина. - Скорее всего, буду утром. Хорошего вечера, Фрэнки, и... будьте осторожны.

Высвободив рукав и отвернувшись, Джерард скрылся по ту сторону портьеры, оставив Фрэнка наедине со своими мыслями и эмоциями.


	10. Chapter 10

Карета мягко покачивалась на рессорах, создавая тот ненавязчивый ритм, который очень быстро приводит разум человека к состоянию погружения в себя. Джерард расслабленно сидел, оперевшись спиной о мягкие подушки сидения и немного развязно раскинув колени в стороны, и не отводил взгляда от окна, за которым в сумраке ночи проплывали, точно выплетенные из чёрного траурного кружева, вершины деревьев. Мысли его кипели, накатывая одна на другую, но на лице это никак не отражалось - сейчас он более всего производил впечатление рассеянного, романтичного и чувственного мужчины. 

Завязки его блузы давно были растянуты, в вырезе белыми масляными мазками светилась кожа, обтягивающая тонкие ключицы. Одна рука, локтем упиравшаяся в мягкую подставочку на дверце, придерживала голову за подбородок, и его ухоженные пальцы, мерцавшие в полутьме камнями колец, блуждали по скуле, иногда касаясь губ, ненавязчиво проходя по ним и снова оставляя в покое. Он совершал эти действия заученно, не отдавая себе отчёта — многие, бесчисленные годы использования самых действенных уловок, жестов, лучших поз и взглядов, выставляющих его в крайне желанном и вожделенном свете, сделали своё дело. 

Всё это прикипело, наросло на его сущность сверху, точно вторая кожа, и не требовало никаких усилий или контроля со стороны сознания. Ни один человек на свете, кроме самого Уэя, не мог бы догадаться о механической природе его движений, никто и никогда бы не рассмотрел в глубине его глаз и души совсем другую озабоченность, нет. Он казался совершенно искренним в своей соблазнительности, и его внешность сейчас не обманывала. Порой Джерарду становилось тошно от себя, когда он вдруг замечал, что снова неосознанно встряхивает волосами «так, как это следует делать, чтобы чуть замерло дыхание» или «грациозно, гибко» поворачивает шею, слегка приопустив голову, чтобы взгляд получился «пробирающий, с поволокой». 

Он мог бы написать книгу и классифицировать все приёмы, начиная от самых милых и безобидных и заканчивая в конце списка теми, что вытряхивали из людей душу, переворачивая всё внутри, заставляя все их мысли крутиться вокруг его таинственной и желанной персоны.

Он много чего мог бы сделать важного и интересного, но сейчас думал совершенно не об этом. Перед его внутренним взором стоял его мальчик, Фрэнк: сначала — в шикарном оформлении бельэтажной ложи Королевского Театра, красивый, манящий, восторженный... Такой не похожий на себя обычного, в повседневной одежде, занятого делами поместья, книгами или бухгалтерскими расчётами. А затем — чуть встрёпанный, шокированный, зажатый в тесноте закутка, скрытый тяжёлой портьерой и, кажется... готовый наброситься на Джерарда, настолько нестерпимо горели желанием его глаза. 

Впервые мужчина испугался. Нет, не своего ученика. Он испугался быть опалённым. Быть зажженным этим огнём, ведь до сих пор Фрэнк любил очень преданно, глубоко, но при этом — совершенно ненавязчиво. Его чувства — как запах свежевыпеченных круассанов Маргарет по утрам. Без него начало нового дня поместья было совершенно невозможным, нереальным, странным. Этот аромат воспринимался как должное, но при этом не вызывал бури чувств — сдержанное «спасибо», поцелуй в щёку и пожелание хорошего дня, - вот и всё, чем платишь за него. Но убери его, замени чем-то другим — и утро будет сломано. Плохое настроение, незадавшийся день, ошибки и тугая работа обычно ясной головы. 

Джерард не представлял сейчас своё наставничество без этой тихой любви Фрэнка. Она согревала его и часто создавала настроение, когда хотелось невинно «пошалить», беззлобно задеть мальчика, влюбившегося так не к месту. Мужчина более чем понимал его, он сам был таким же. И так же ясно понимал, что это чувство надо перерасти. Перешагнуть, оставить в прошлом в виде приятного, полезного, но совершенно чуждого будущему багажа. Перерасти, как он перерос свою влюблённость в Королеву. 

Именно поэтому он, дорожа Фрэнком до беспамятства, совершенно точно отдавал себе отчёт, что между ними ничего не будет. Он не пойдёт навстречу чувствам этого мальчишки. Сделай он хоть небольшую, крохотную ошибку в их отношениях — и это будет полнейший провал. Провал их карьер, провал его как наставника, невозможность влиять на что-либо в это смутное время. Даже сейчас, когда ничего нет меж ними, Фрэнку будет тяжело расставаться, когда придёт время, но это хотя бы кажется возможным. А стоит сердцу мужчины открыться навстречу, как их жизнь превратится в одну большую трагедию и боль, достаточно вспомнить хотя бы о том, какими путями пользуется Джерард для достижения своих целей...

Джерард грустно усмехается своим мыслям, и от этого становится ещё более таинственным и чарующим для своего спутника, сидящего напротив.

Сегодня этот пожар в глазах Фрэнка... Боже, он заставил его отшатнуться! И бояться, бояться за сохранность своих сердечных бастионов, потому что сила и страсть, неожиданно нашедшиеся внутри юноши, ошеломили.

«О чём вообще думает этот мальчишка?! Точнее, где находится разум этой взбалмошной рыжеволосой мегеры, по ошибке судьбы назначенной ему в подруги? Ехать в Париж сейчас, когда на улицы стекается всё больше и больше недовольного, озлобленного народа... Так опрометчиво, так небезопасно!

И Фрэнк... Он видел нас вместе с де Муллье в ложе... Он вспылил, хотя прекрасно знал, чем я занимаюсь. Мальчишка! Совершенно не контролирует своих эмоций, всё прописано на лице... Но это... даже приятно в какой-то мере, давно я не вызывал своим поведением таких ярких, а что более важно — подлинных проявлений чувств... Надо будет поработать с ним в этом направлении, пора учиться сохранять «хорошую мину при плохой игре» и держать себя в руках».

 

\- Вы прекрасно задумчивы сегодня, месье Джерард. Чем занята ваша драгоценная голова сейчас? - подал голос из полумрака кареты его спутник.

Мужчина мысленно встрепенулся, осознавая вдруг, что всё это время думал лишь об одном человеке, а совсем не о том, как он собирается проворачивать свой спонтанный план во владении де Муллье. Но внешне он лишь легко ухмыльнулся, переводя взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц от окна в полумрак, туда, где, предположительно, должно находиться лицо собеседника. Помолчав немного, с облегчением осознавая, что вторая рука бессознательно вычерчивала тонкими пальцами знаки на колене мужчины напротив, он поблагодарил вошедшие в рефлекс привычки и сказал:

\- «Дон Жуан», мой друг... Эта опера оказалась действительно великолепной. Как давно я не слышал настолько качественного исполнения и столь трагичного произведения. Я слишком вдохновлён сейчас, месье Камиль, прошу, не принимайте близко к сердцу мою молчаливую задумчивость.

Он легко пробежал пальцами чуть дальше, касаясь внутренней стороны бедра, отчего мужчина напротив вздрогнул всем телом. В карете было довольно тесно, поэтому колени пассажиров были переплетены и в некоторых местах тесно прижаты друг к другу. При большом желании Джерард мог бы дотянуться и до паха мужчины, но он не собирался начинать этих игр, не добравшись до спальни. Личная комната секретаря революционной партии — вот была самая главная цель сегодняшней поездки. Джерард находился в уверенности, что его спонтанное появление в покоях де Муллье обязательно принесёт должные плоды. Никто не прячет слишком даже самые важные документы, если пребывает в уверенности, что кто-либо посторонний не окажется в их спальне.

\- Вы прекрасны в своей задумчивости, месье Джерард, - выдохнул, наконец, его спутник. - Я мог бы наблюдать за вами вечность, мне даже жаль немного, что мы так скоро приедем.

\- Вот как? - удивлённо вскинул бровь Уэй, снова возвращаясь к разглядыванию темноты за окном. - Я думал, ваше поместье несколько дальше.

\- Мы едем довольно давно, просто вы, будучи погруженным в свои мысли, не заметили этого.

Джерард улыбнулся. Сколько он мог бы думать о Фрэнке, если бы время было неограниченно? Нет, нет, нет... Надо заканчивать с этими мыслями. Жар желания, взметнувшийся в тёмно-ореховых глазах, всё-таки обжёг его. Обжёг самый краешек, хлёсткой плетью черкнув по поверхности сердца и низу живота... Нет, этому не бывать. Он сможет контролировать себя. Или просто поговорит с Фрэнком серьёзно, по душам. В свете последних событий, сейчас совсем нет времени на это, но если придётся...

\- Вы прекрасный компаньон, месье Камиль. Давно ни с кем рядом мне не размышлялось об искусстве так спокойно и приятно.

\- Мне лестно это слышать, mon cher... Знали бы вы, как я горю желанием поскорее оказаться внутри своих покоев, - жарко произнёс мужчина, накрывая блуждающую по его колену руку своей и сдавливая тонкие пальцы.

О, Джерард предполагал. Камиль де Муллье, всего два года назад бывший никем, одной из пешек в свите короля Иосэфа, за последний год рьяно и быстро поднялся по должностной лестнице и сейчас стоял лишь немного ниже основных руководителей и вдохновителей революционной партии. И весь этот год, случайно встречаясь с Джерардом в Париже, он проедал в нём дыру глазами, он горел, и Уэй не мог не отметить этого. Но на тот момент де Муллье был совершенно бесполезен ему, поэтому удостаивался лишь снисходительных приветственных кивков и ничего не значащих улыбок. 

Всё изменилось буквально на днях, после того, как его Королева попросила поразмышлять о том, как незаметно подобраться к управляющей верхушке революционеров. Секретарь, владеющий бумагами, стал лучшей кандидатурой для того, чтобы начать искать информацию, и им так кстати оказался вздыхающий по Джерарду месье Камиль. 

Он был почти сорокалетним мужчиной с явными гомосексуальными наклонностями. Жил один в отписанном ему королём небольшом поместье недалеко от Парижа и держал только слуг и нескольких собак. Он был довольно симпатичным мужчиной, голубоглазым брюнетом с копной красивых волос, рассыпанных по плечам, и портила его лишь некоторая обрюзглость и полнота тела, вызванная, возможно, постоянной сидячей работой. Он не был отвратителен, в отличие от некоторых других «клиентов» Джерарда, поэтому играть с ним было довольно интересно.

\- Вы снова лишь молчите и загадочно улыбаетесь, - продолжил жарко шептать мужчина. — Знали бы вы, как распаляет меня ваше многозначительное молчание... Скажите, правда ли, что вы вхожи в круг общения королевы и будто бы даже были её любовником?

Джерард позволил себе звонко рассмеяться, вытягивая руку из-под сжимающей её ладони де Муллье и игриво заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос цвета воронова крыла за ухо.

\- Не хотел бы огорчать вас, но кажется, кто-то пожелал ввести вас в заблуждение. Не верьте ни единому слову из тех, где фигурирую я и королева. Мы даже никогда не были представлены друг другу лично, но отчего-то про меня любят придумывать очень лестные небылицы.

Джерард изо всех сил поддерживал лёгкость и ироничность в голосе, хотя внутри трепетал — его служба и связь с королевой были невозможной компрометирующей тайной. Для высшего света он всегда оставался непонятным выскочкой, «чьим-то протеже» и так же «чьим-то удачливым любовником и вымогателем», а порой, за глаза, даже «бесстыдной куртизанкой, понятным местом пробивающей себе путь в высший свет общества». Джерард только посмеивался, все подобные домыслы лишь добавляли его персоне таинственного и будоражащего воображение статуса. Всё это играло на руку, пока и на шаг не приближалось к реальному положению дел. И вот он — как гром среди ясного неба — первый вопрос о нём и королеве. Странно...

\- Мы почти приехали, mon cher... Я просто не могу поверить, что вы, наконец, обратили внимание на мою огромную в вас заинтересованность. Знайтете, я сейчас далеко не последний человек как при дворе, так и в системе руководства революционной партии. Вам будет очень полезным иметь меня в своих друзьях, - мужчина мерзко хохотнул, отчего Джерард внутренне скривился. Так пошло намекать сейчас на своё положение и выгоду от их общения... Уэю никогда не нравилось, когда с ним общались подобным образом. Но менять что-то на данный момент не было возможности — время утекало песком сквозь некрепко сдвинутые пальцы.

Карета качнулась, останавливаясь у тёмного здания небольшой усадьбы, и Джерард, мысленно пожелав себе удачи, обхватил ладонь месье Камиля и томно прошептал, продолжая игру:

\- Прошу вас, скорее, я не меньше вашего сгораю от нетерпения...

 

****

 

Джерард быстро, цепко перебирал в пальцах краешки толстых папок, обнаружившихся в запертом секретере за ширмой возле большой кровати с балдахином. Он какое-то время потратил на то, чтобы аккуратно, без следов вскрыть замок универсальной миниатюрной отмычкой, выполненной в виде булавки для лацкана сюртука.

О, сколько всего интересного было там! Счета, счета, счета, королевские векселя, личная переписка между секретарём и руководителями партии... Да что там говорить, одних королевских, подписанных венценосной особой векселей хватило бы для того, чтобы полностью скомпрометировать короля и развязать Её Величеству королеве Мариэтте руки. Но Джерард не был готов пойти на то, чтобы выкрасть эти бумаги. Это дурно пахло для него лично и тех людей, за которых он отвечал по долгу хозяина. После подобного опрометчивого хода его лошадь могла неожиданно понести и скинуть карету с обрыва или, того проще, он мог случайно выпить у кого-то на приёме вина, которое — вот незадача — оказалось бы отравленным. Про вариант с пожаром в поместье или чем-то подобным он предпочитал не думать. 

Революционеры были очень, чрезвычайно опасны и не стыдились самых грязных путей для достижения своих высоких целей. Нет, Джерард ни за что не пошёл бы на раскрытие своего инкогнито сейчас. Информация, фамилии и хотя бы самые краткие биографические сводки, заметки об увлечениях руководящих лиц этой организации — на данный момент этого будет более чем достаточно.

Пальцы наткнулись на тонкую бордовую папку, даже на ощупь отличавшуюся от остальных — она была более гладкая, будто бы атласная сверху. На ней значилось только одно слово: «Верхушка». Джерард довольно улыбнулся и потянул было за тесьму, как мужчина на кровати, спящий до этого блаженным утомлённым сном, громко всхрапнул. Уэй замер, стараясь не дышать, и медленно выглянул из-за ширмы. «Слава Богу, спит». Мужчина сделал всё возможное, чтобы Камиль де Мулье, страдающий неврастенией от нерастраченного сладострастия, был полностью опустошён сегодня. Кто бы мог подумать, что он будет умолять Джерарда о том, чтобы тот взял его. Оказывается, именно это было его тайной и давней мечтой, а никак не доминирующая позиция, как предполагал Уэй. Он был более чем удивлён и даже немного обескуражен — на самом деле быть сверху было много сложнее для мужчины в эмоциональном плане. Тут было невозможно имитировать — приходилось распалять себя, добиваясь настоящих чувств и эмоций.

 

Джерард шумно выдохнул, предпочитая не вспоминать сейчас о том, какие картины вставали в его голове в тот момент, стоило ему закрыть глаза и начать фантазировать, чтобы поддерживать должный уровень возбуждения. Не думать вновь о его Ангеле, встреченном на балу — о последнем человеке, с которым он спал, нет, с которым именно занимался любовью — отдаваясь страсти до дна души. Происходящее в это время с его телом явно доставляло множество удовольствия месье Камилю, который кричал диким лесным котом, а Джерард предпочитал не открывать глаз, полностью отдаваясь сладким воспоминаниям той ночи... Сейчас казалось, что с того момента прошли года, такой давно забытой она ощущалась.

Каким же было его неподдельное удивление, когда при очередном акте отпущенное на волю сознание неожиданно вместо его Ангела стало навязчиво подсовывать в его фантазии-воспоминания образ Фрэнка... Это было неправильно, запретно, но настолько сильно возбуждало, что Джерард вёл себя совершенно неистово, сводя своим поведением де Муллье с ума. Он не мог остановиться и перестать представлять своего ученика, жарко распятого под ним, хотя знал, что не должно думать подобным образом о том, с кем он поклялся не иметь никаких отношений, кроме как компаньонских.

Джерард довёл несчастного де Муллье, явно не ожидавшего подобной страсти при первой встрече, до полубессознательного состояния, и тот уснул крепким и совершенно счастливым сном, даже не удосужившись привести себя в порядок. Поскорее загнав остатки будоражащих воображение образов глубже в подсознание, Уэй занялся своей прямой целью — поиском места, где могли бы храниться бумаги с секретной информацией. И вот, спустя час, в его руках оказалась заветная бордовая папка. Ещё раз оценив ситуацию и поняв, что распластанный под балдахином мужчина совершенно точно не проснётся ближайшие несколько часов, он решил переместиться за письменный стол, на котором стоял канделябр на пять свечей, которые уже почти прогорели.

Он потратил ещё около получаса, внимательно изучая и просматривая каждый лист, практически впечатывая всё прочитанное в сознание. У Джерарда была очень хорошая, почти феноменальная память, и он не сомневался, что не упустит ни единого слова. Сначала он был очень доволен узнанным, и даже какое-то смутное подобие плана замаячило в голове. Но, дойдя глазами до последнего листа, он выглядел явно озадаченным. Всё оказывалось не так просто, как вырисовывалось сначала. Требовалось больше, много больше размышлять над этим, и это означало, что пора было ехать домой.

Найдя на столешнице чистый пергамент и перо, он обмакнул последнее в чернильницу и начертал несколько размашистых строк своему уставшему любовнику. Не в правилах Джерарда было исчезать без единого слова, поэтому, превознеся все возможные несуществующие достоинства и поблагодарив Камиля де Муллье за ночь, он, перевязав письмо своей надушенной лентой для волос, оставил его на кровати рядом с подушкой.

Раньше мужчине было противно смотреть на тех, с кем он проводил время в постели. За редкими приятными исключениями, которые порой случались, конечно. Но время шло, и вот он смотрит на недавнего любовника, не испытывая совершенно ничего — ни брезгливости, ни ненависти — только пустоту и безразличие. 

Кто бы знал, как он устал от всего... Устал от интриг и косых взглядов, от злых слов в спину, от вечной неослабевающей ответственности. Он многого достиг и мог влиять на очень важные процессы внутри страны, манипулируя некоторыми людьми. Он стремился к этому с юности и будто бы достиг всего, о чём мечтал. Поэтому сейчас задумываться о верности своих мечтаний и сомневаться в них оказалось довольно-таки болезненно.

Стараясь освободить голову от каких-либо мыслей, Джерард Артур Уэй не спеша оделся и вышел из покоев. Будучи опытным любовником, никогда не задерживающимся до утра, он заранее договаривался о том, что хозяйский экипаж будет ждать его у дверей столько, сколько потребуется. Не такая большая плата за более чем приятную ночь.

 

Бесшумно спустившись по лестнице и не встретив никого на своём пути, он открыл массивную входную дверь и оказался на крайне свежем ночном воздухе. Хотя стоял конец непривычно тёплого марта, сейчас воздух был довольно прохладен, и Джерард, зябко поёжившись и спрятав тонкие кисти в манжетах сюртука, быстрым шагом направился к темнеющей рядом карете.

Уже покачиваясь в теплоте её тонких, обитых велюром стен, он снова возвращался мыслями к недозволенным фантазиям и неистовому взгляду Фрэнка в опере. Ощущая странное, тянущее чувство внутри, он в который раз пришёл к выводу, что слишком устал. Следует отвлечься хоть немного и сделать что-нибудь для себя. Например, съездить к Шарлотте. Как раз очередной бал намечался через несколько дней. Он надеялся, что его Ангел будет там и вылечит от глупых запретных фантазий. Что сможет затмить собой образ ученика, так ярко впечатавшийся в сознание. 

 

Глубоко и устало вздохнув, мужчина прислонился головой к тёмной занавеске, закрывающей окно, и позволил себе задремать.


	11. Chapter 11

Весенний, такой свежий и прохладный воздух ворвался в лёгкие, когда Фрэнк вышел из Оперы, всё так же сопровождая баронессу под руку с противоположной от Люциана стороны. Их увлекала за собой гомонящая, взбудораженная прекрасной постановкой «Дон Жуана» толпа, и юноша мысленно ликовал - небольшая давка стоила того, ведь даже посмотреть на этих людей, проснувшихся, увлеченно говорящих, было довольно приятно.

Не все разговоры велись о только что закончившейся опере. Кто-то выяснял дальнейшие планы, кто-то приглашал провести остаток вечера в салоне, мужчины сзади даже шептались о походе в бордель, но это, скорее, были исключения.

Опера поразила. Всё-таки австрийские музыканты знали толк в своём деле и показывали высший класс. И это касалось не только восхитительной музыки Моцарта и напряженного сюжета - всё было на совершенно высоком уровне! Декорации, поражающие своей красочностью, реальностью и атмосферой, невероятные костюмы, игра солистов… - ничто из этого не оставило юношу равнодушным. Опера перевернула что-то внутри Фрэнка, он до сих пор не мог унять учащённое сердцебиение и пребывал в ярко-приподнятом состоянии духа. С мягко изогнутых губ не сходила улыбка, и он то и дело перекидывался светящимися счастьем взглядами с Люцианом, ловя те из-за медных волос высокой причёски Шарлотты. Друг выглядел настолько же довольным и проникшимся, как и сам Фрэнк.

\- Похоже, это наша карета, мальчики? - кивнула баронесса на подъехавший к порядком затоптанной ковровой дорожке экипаж. - Поторопимся.

Внутри юноша устроился напротив Шарлотты, которая тут же приняла более расслабленную позу, склоняя голову на плечо Люциана. Внутри было темно, свет проникал из-за занавесок очень скудно, поэтому угадывались лишь очертания силуэтов, да редкие всполохи снаружи выхватывали из темноты то губы, то кисть руки, то глаза в обрамлении ресниц.

На какой-то момент времени Фрэнк будто бы выпал из реальности, увлечённый своим приподнятым состоянием и сумраком кареты в странное место внутри сознания. Ему невозможно остро захотелось, чтобы сейчас напротив него в этой неверной полутьме сидел Джерард, и он бы говорил, говорил с ним, не переставая, обо всём, что почувствовал и подумал сегодня, спрашивал бы что-то, обсуждал, а возможно, даже спорил. Джерард бы улыбался своими четко очерченными, словно острые контуры лесной земляники, губами и снисходительно, немного лениво смотрел на него.

А может, они бы наоборот молчали, перекидываясь взглядами, которые были бы красноречивее любых слов, и редкий свет, проникающий из-за кружева ткани на окошке, подсвечивал бы хоть изредка его яркие, чуть подведённые чёрным, манящие, даже сейчас соблазняющие глаза.

Но Джерарда тут не было, он ушёл со своим спутником чуть раньше окончания последнего действия, вызвав во Фрэнке бурю негодующих и гневных эмоций.

Фрэнк выпал из своих мыслей, когда на камне колесо подскочило и экипаж резко подпрыгнул, от чего юноша больно ударился коленом о колено Люциана. Только сейчас он заметил, что они ехали по улице, отчасти заполненной народом с факелами, и этот свет дал хорошо разглядеть напряжённое лицо баронессы, неотрывно обращенное в сторону окна. Люди что-то громко и нестройно выкрикивали, и липкий стыдный ужас поднялся к горлу с самого низа желудка, окутал гортань, с трудом позволяя произносить слова…

\- Мадемуазель Шарлотта, - чуть сипя начал Фрэнк, но вскоре совладал с оскоминой и заговорил спокойнее, - я видел Джерарда в Опере и в антракте немного говорил с ним. Он передавал вам самые тёплые и лучшие пожелания и сказал, что с нетерпением ждёт встречи и разговора с вами, - юноша не удержался, чтобы не отпустить лёгкую шпильку этой уверенно сжимающей ладонь его друга женщине.

Уголки её губ слегка приподнялись, и она кивнула, как бы принимая вызов и предполагая продолжение речи.

\- А ещё он очень просил ехать окольными путями, а не через центр Парижа, как обычно. Сказал, что сейчас очень неспокойно и люди крайне нервно реагируют на одинокие господские кареты, это может оказаться опасным. Простите, я задумался и не сказал об этом раньше.

Женщина, не медля, пару раз громко стукнула в окошечко над головой, которое чуть погодя открылось, показывая нижнюю часть лица их кучера.

\- Стефан, сворачивай в ближайший пустой переулок и двигайся в сторону Сены, - чётко проговорила она. - Поедем по набережной. И остерегайся скоплений народа.

\- Так будет намного дольше, мадемуазель…

\- Я понимаю, Стефан. Выполняй.

Окошечко закрылось, и через некоторое время экипаж лихо свернул в пустой и тёмный переулок, направляясь к набережной. Там всегда дул пронзительный, резкий ветер, разносящий запахи выкинутых на берег водорослей и иногда - тухловатой воды, куда стекали все придорожные канавы. Было прекрасно, что он не чувствовался внутри кареты. А главное - здесь почти не встречалось пешеходов.

Сейчас, укрытая тёмной вуалью позднего вечера, раскрашенная редкими огнями уличных светильников, изящно перетянутая изогнутыми мостами, Сена была чудесна и таинственна. Чёрные воды умело притворялись чистыми и бездонными, и смотреть на это великолепие, покачиваясь на мягком сидении, чуть отодвинув в сторону занавеску, было невероятно увлекательно.

Почти везде вокруг висела тишина, лениво покачиваясь от порывов ветра, и редкие прохожие, если и попадались, были без факелов и не кричали.

Они проехали мимо острова Сен-Луи и Сите, где Фрэнк благоговейно затаил дыхание при виде чёрных готических росчерков собора Нотр-Дам на фоне темнеющего неба. Пересекли Сену по мосту Нёф и, как показалось Фрэнку, взяли курс на выезд из Парижа в сторону пригородов.

Шарлотта о чём-то перешёптывалась с Люцианом, и юноша не решался отвлекать их разговорами, продолжая разглядывать проплывающие мимо достопримечательности. Он не очень хорошо ориентировался в столице, потому что редко бывал тут, и смотреть в окно было довольно интересно. Мешало лишь мерное покачивание и лёгкое утомление, пришедшее на смену эмоциональному возбуждению. Не в силах совладать с тяжелеющими веками, Фрэнк задремал, а потом и вовсе сладко, крепко заснул, уронив голову на грудь.

\- Фрэнки, мы приехали, просыпайся, - тихий голос Люциана над ухом и настойчивое сжимание ладони привели юношу в чувство, и он открыл глаза. Зевнув и приняв достойную позу, огляделся. Карета стояла перед поместьем Уэя, совсем рядом с парадным крыльцом. Под крышей, которая состояла из надстроенного балкона и декоративных лестниц, изогнуто спускающихся вниз по обеим его сторонам, висел фонарь с толстой свечой внутри. Он горел всю ночь - в этом доме всегда ждали возвращения своих обитателей. 

Шарлотта улыбалась, глядя на него, и это было видно даже при таком скудном освещении.

\- Благодарю вас за то, что подарили мне настолько великолепный вечер, мадемуазель, - Фрэнк взял в ладонь кисть женщины и, наклонившись, легко коснулся её губами. - Это было волшебно, и австрийский оперный театр достоин всяческих похвал.

\- Я очень рада, что ты решился ехать с нами, Фрэнк.

\- Доброй ночи, - он чуть кивнул баронессе и открыл дверцу экипажа.

\- Шарлотта, позвольте, я выйду ненадолго. Я не заставлю вас ждать, - Люциан что-то нащупал под своим сидением и, стараясь не показывать, что заметил удивление женщины, выскользнул в ночь вслед за Фрэнком.

Юноша уже подошёл к двери, когда друг окликнул его.

\- Люциан? - удивился Фрэнк и невольно посмотрел на карету с распахнутой дверцей, стоящую в десятке шагов.

\- Зайдём внутрь, Фрэнки? У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Пожав плечами, юноша открыл тяжёлую дверь. Было не заперто, а это означало, что Поль ещё не спал, наверняка читая очередную книгу на кухне. На ночь поместье запиралось, и приходилось пользоваться либо чёрным входом с хитрой системой открывания, известной только обитателям дома, либо идти откапывать запасной массивный ключ, спрятанный в вазоне с цветами неподалёку.

Они прошли в холл, и Люциан, не думавший идти дальше, потянул Фрэнка за край полы фрака.

\- Я недавно объезжал бордели на предмет поиска новых лиц для балов удовольствий Шарлотты, - начал говорить он обернувшемуся другу. - Долгая история, периодически нам приходится прощаться с кем-то и приглашать новых юношей и девушек. Это очень хорошая подработка, и обычно все с радостью соглашаются участвовать в костюмированных балах с продолжением.

\- Ты мне об этом хотел рассказать сейчас, Люциан? - удивлённо улыбнулся заинтересованный Фрэнк.

Друг смутился и, подумав, достал из-под полы накинутого на плечи плаща длинный мешочек чёрного бархата и протянул его Фрэнку. На ощупь внутри была твёрдая коробочка, а сам подарок оказался довольно увесистым, хоть на вид размером был едва больше ладони и намного её уже.

\- Что это?

\- Подарок, - открыто улыбнулся Люциан, чуть тряхнув светлыми кудрями. Глаза его смотрели так прямо и немного грустно, но подобный взгляд совершенно обычен для друга. - Я увидел это у одной из девушек, с которой мы теперь работаем. Не смог удержаться, почему-то сразу вспомнил о тебе.

\- Это её вещь? - ужаснулся Фрэнк, которому совершенно не нравилась даже мысль пользоваться чем-то чужим.

\- Нет, что ты, - возмутился друг, тут же ухмыляясь одними губами, не вовлекая в улыбку выражения глаз. - Она просто рассказала немного и объяснила, у кого можно достать подобное. Почему-то раньше мне даже в голову не приходило, что что-то такое можно запросто купить в Париже, просто зайдя в нужную лавку, - Люциан усмехнулся. - Только открывай, когда останешься один у себя, хорошо? Я пойду, - он коснулся пальцев Фрэнка и, тихо развернувшись, направился к двери.

\- Доброй ночи, друг мой, - сказал ему в спину Фрэнк.

Тот обернулся у самого выхода и тепло, душевно улыбнулся:

\- Доброй, Фрэнки. Спасибо тебе за компанию. Это было чудесно.

Когда дверь за другом закрылась и была заперта на ключ, юноша, горя любопытством, побежал вверх по лестнице. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же подарил ему Люциан, это было так интересно и интригующе! Пробравшись в свою комнату, чуть мрачную и помпезную сейчас, в этом тусклом освещении, Фрэнк подошёл к единственному подсвечнику и развязал тесьму, стягивающую горловину мешочка. Вытащив коробочку, которая также оказалась чёрной, с шершавой картонной поверхностью, он открыл крышку.

Множество самых разных ярких эмоций пронеслись у него на лице. Непонимание, удивление, шок - сменялись на нём резко и быстро. Без слов закрыв коробку, он, раскинув руки, рухнул спиной на мягкую перину кровати, хотя и терпеть не мог делать этого, находясь в одежде «на выход». Отдышавшись и не выпуская подарок из ладони, он позволил себе негромко рассмеяться.

 

****

Джерард вышел к завтраку, опоздав совсем немного. Видимо, он вернулся ночью не слишком поздно, потому что выглядел необычайно живым и, кажется, выспавшимся. Одетый чуть небрежно, но при этом во всё чистое и благоухающее свежестью, он сам был как будто бы только что из пенной ванны. Фрэнк не удивился бы этому, за наставником водилась странная любовь к долгим водным процедурам с утра. Хотя юноша не разделял этой привязанности - ему куда приятнее было расслабляться перед сном, чем разнеживать тело с самого утра.

\- Доброго утра, мой мальчик, - сказал он, войдя в малую столовую. Фрэнк уже пил кофе и перекусывал сыром и свежевыпеченным, таким хрустящим и пахучим батоном с маслом.

\- Доброе утро, Джерард. Выглядите необычайно свежо, - с лёгкой тенью ревности в голосе произнёс юноша.

Наставник только улыбнулся в ответ, присаживаясь на стул с противоположной стороны круглого стола.

\- Где Маргарет и Поль?

\- Что-то срочно понадобилось сделать в саду, они позавтракали раньше и вышли на улицу. Маргарет просила передать, что есть ещё буженина. Подать?

Ненадолго Джерард задумался, но потом, осмотрев стол, на котором красовалась фарфоровая тарелка с нарезанными сырами, тарелочка с маслом да плетёная корзина с круассанами и батоном, всё же кивнул.

\- Видимо, я проголодался, так что позавтракаем плотно. Нас ждут великие дела, Фрэнки, - и он обезоруживающе-широко улыбнулся.

Юноша чуть не подавился батоном, но встал и подошёл к небольшому люку в полу, чтобы спуститься в погреб за обещанной бужениной. Она лежала совсем рядом, обмотанная бумагой и чистым льняным полотенцем.

\- Как вы добрались вчера? - продолжил беседу наставник, пока Фрэнк длинным ножом нарезал ломти красивого нежирного мяса. - Всё было в порядке, никаких происшествий?

\- Да, мы вовремя пустили экипаж в объезд. Я видел людей с факелами, они что-то кричали, и это выглядело пугающе, - Фрэнк отложил нож и понёс блюдо с мясом к столу. - Между прочим, я до сих пор сержусь на вас за то, что вы ничего не говорили мне о ситуации в Париже. То, что я почти не выезжаю из пригорода, не означает, что я не имею право знать. Это же обычная политическая грамотность, неприятно чувствовать себя дураком…

Тон юноши был чуть обиженным, и он сел, смотря на Джерарда с лёгким укором, от чего тот тоже посерьёзнел и только махнул рукой в ответ, как бы прекращая эту тему.

\- Если ты думаешь, что хоть что-то узнал, мой мальчик, то очень ошибаешься. Это лишь самая поверхность айсберга. Проблема много, много глубже. Она в самой основе нынешней монархии во Франции. Сломленная испытаниями королева, честолюбивый самодур-король, странное, нелогичное распределение казны. Беспорядки и недовольство людей - это именно то, чего стоило ожидать. Только вот к чему подобное халатное отношение приведёт - даже я боюсь загадывать. Надеюсь, как-то уладится, и мы должны этому поспособствовать.

\- Я не ослышался? Вы сказали - мы? Значит ли это, что вы собираетесь ввести меня в дела? - живо заинтересовался Фрэнк, не ожидавший такого быстрого развития событий. Ведь по сути, Джерард ещё не учил его ничему особенному…

\- Ты всё верно понимаешь, Фрэнки. Более того, совершенно недавно мне попала в руки очень важная информация, - и тут юноша, холодея от ужаса, осознал, что по его ноге, медленно поднимаясь от лодыжки к колену, скользит… нога наставника, лишённая туфли?! - Именно она заставила меня пересмотреть свои планы на твоё медленное обучение. Придётся всё схватывать на лету, но ты же способный мальчик?

Лицо Джерарда абсолютно не имело ничего общего с происходящим сейчас под столом. Между тем его ступня ненавязчиво поглаживала колено юноши, и тот ненадолго прикрыл глаза, нервно сглатывая.

Хозяин поместья сидел с совершенно обычным видом и усердно намазывал масло на круассан. Фрэнк не знал, что ему делать, и что вообще происходит. Он замер, он еле держал себя в руках, чтобы не пойти мелкой дрожью, потому что нога Джерарда медленно, но совершенно неостановимо продвигалась дальше, по внутренней стороне бедра, к самой промежности.

\- Налей мне кофе, Фрэнки, - обыденно попросил наставник, выводя юношу из состояния прострации. И в момент, когда тот занёс кофейник над высокой чашечкой, мягко впечатал пальцы ноги в порядком уже возбуждённый от всей этой неоднозначной ситуации пах Фрэнка.

Рука дёрнулась, кофе хлестнул мимо чашки, и некрасивое тёмно-коричневое пятно стало медленно расползаться по чистой льняной скатерти цвета сливок. 

\- Дьявол! - Фрэнк выругался и вскочил, отставив кофейник. Стул за ним с неприятным скрежетом проехал по деревянному полу и затих.

\- Всё в порядке, мой мальчик? - с искренней тревогой и настороженностью поинтересовался Джерард, вопросительно глядя в глаза.

«Что происходит? - недоумевал Фрэнк, чувствуя себя неловко под таким честным и совершенно не понимающим проблемы взглядом каре-зелёных глаз. - Что это сейчас было?!»

\- Д-да, всё в порядке… Рука дёрнулась, простите, - и он развернулся к тумбам сзади, чтобы найти хоть что-то, чем промокнуть пятно. А ещё, оказавшись спиной к наставнику, он неуловимым движением поправил своё достоинство, вызывающе топорщущееся в бриджах, чтобы не так бросалось в глаза. «О Господи, как же неловко!» - думал он, найдя несколько салфеток и полотенце, суетливо промакивая скатерть, совершенно не замечая, с каким неотрывно-изучающим видом наблюдает за его действиями мужчина.

\- Фрэнк… - он не сразу услышал обращение по имени, но потом замер и поднял взгляд на хозяина. Тот выглядел предельно серьёзным и спокойным, и холодный тон мужчины очень хорошо помог произнесённым словам уложиться в голове: - Это был первый урок, мой мальчик. Ты сам видишь, что слишком импульсивен и все твои эмоции сразу отражаются на всём - поведении, действиях, словах, тоне, на всём твоём виде. Это очень и очень плохо в нашем деле, это будет сильно мешать. Хотя лично мне, - и он сладко ухмыльнулся, говоря это, - нравится эта твоя черта. Пожалуйста, старайся как можно лучше контролировать своё лицо, движения и эмоции, иначе рискуешь попасть в неловкую ситуацию и мгновенно потерять господствующее и влияющее в ней положение.

Фрэнк слушал его с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он был пунцовый от осознания того, что говорит наставник. Как же тот провёл его!

\- А с другой стороны, - невозмутимо продолжал Джерард, надкусывая бутерброд с бужениной и говоря с набитым ртом, как деревенский трудяга, - подумай об обратной стороне этой ситуации. Уверенно делая что-то неожиданное, но с явным эротическим подтекстом, при этом выглядя невозмутимо, ты вводишь объект в заблуждение, лишаешь его ориентиров, он теряет связь с реальностью и начинает метаться, не зная, как ему себя вести. Становится уязвимым. Открывает слабости. А в итоге, всегда можно свести всё к тому, чтобы выглядеть непричастным: «О чём вы? Вам показалось…» - если вдруг потребуется уйти от ответственности.

Фрэнк уже успокоился и вернулся на своё место, продолжая задумчиво пить кофе и откусывать от батона с маслом и сыром. Краснота и смущение неторопливо сходили с его лица, ушей и шеи. Мужчина был прав в каждом слове, нельзя так ярко реагировать даже на что-то неожиданное, сейчас ему было даже стыдно за свою детскую и наивную реакцию…

\- Так всё в порядке, Фрэнки? - снова спросил Джерард, мягко улыбаясь юноше.

\- Да, я всё понял, кажется… Я постараюсь как можно быстрее решить свою проблему, простите меня.

\- Ничего, мой мальчик, - услышал он в ответ и поднял потупленный взгляд, просто упиваясь такой нежной и заботливой улыбкой наставника. - Это было довольно мило, правда.

Совершенно сконфуженный, Фрэнк подумал, что нужно как можно скорее заканчивать с завтраком и заняться делами по дому. Тяжелыми, требующими физической силы и выносливости делами, иначе ему будет не отвлечься и потребуется срочно уединяться где-то, чтобы справиться с еще одолевающим низ живота напряжением.

А Джерард продолжал завтракать неторопливо, даже напоказ, растягивая и получая удовольствие от каждого кусочка пищи, а ещё больше - от явно нервничающего и возбуждённого мальчика, его мальчика… Он еще не отдавал себе отчёта, но уже любовался и упивался им, хоть это и не отражалось никак на его прекрасном в своём невозмутимом спокойствии лице. 

Как же он просмотрел тот момент, когда Фрэнк стал таким желанным, момент, когда он так вытянулся и возмужал? Это волновало и слегка кружило голову. Особенно - всей невозможностью и запретностью их отношений. Табу, нарушение которого ввергнет в пучину боли и проблем, и их будет невозможно решить. Но так, как сейчас, невинно играть с ним… О, сколько удовольствия он получил от этого! Отчасти Джерард не торопился заканчивать завтрак ещё и потому, что сам успел проникнуться ситуацией и не хотел вставать прежде, чем Фрэнк выйдет из кухни.

А на краю сознания мужчину терзала подлая, неприятная мысль… Справится ли такой чистый и искренний Фрэнк с отведённой ему ролью? Потянет ли тот план, который начал неспешно вызревать в его без сомнения гениальной голове?


	12. Chapter 12

Весь день Фрэнк старательно исполнял свой утренний план - работал до ломоты в мышцах, до седьмого пота, до мозолей на ладонях прямо под местом, где пальцы соединяются с кистью. 

Маргарет посильно помогала ему в этом, сразу увидев нездоровый энтузиазм юноши, который, хоть и не боялся тяжёлой физической и просто выматывающей работы, но сам никогда слишком не стремился к ней. В итоге ему было предложено убрать на улице кучи веток, оставшихся от подрезки розовых кустов, затем он усердно носил воду в дом через чёрную дверь на кухню и наполнял ею огромную деревянную бочку, больше похожую на заснувшего сказочного пузатого гиганта из тех книжек, что читала ему Маргарет давно, в детстве. 

После этого Фрэнк почувствовал себя достаточно усталым и отвлёкшимся, чтобы посчитать долг перед женщиной и поместьем выполненным, но не тут-то было. Румяная толстушка, сама ушедшая в дела с головой, не собиралась отпускать его так просто. В конце концов, юноше пришлось подвигать мебель в нескольких комнатах, пока раззадорившаяся уборкой женщина вытирала пыль на полу под ними, и несколько раз залезать на стремянку, чтобы специальным тканевым веничком пройти по хрустальным люстрам, сбивая с них пыль. Когда, в очередной раз забираясь наверх, он почувствовал головокружение и нарастающую темноту в глазах, Фрэнк понял - хватит. 

\- Маргарет, я больше не могу, - простонал он, вернувшись вниз и буквально обнимая деревянную лестницу с ножками, приваливаясь к ней всем телом. 

Женщина заливисто рассмеялась, упирая полные, но при этом очень гармонично смотревшиеся на её теле руки в бока с заткнутой за пояс юбкой, и стала рассматривать обессиленного юношу. 

\- Сегодня ты побил все рекорды, несносный мальчишка! Я ожидала этих слов ещё час назад, но ты был упёрт в своём желании деятельности, как никогда. 

Фрэнк усмехнулся с закрытыми глазами, не выпуская из захвата такую обманчиво-надёжную древесину стремянки. Ему казалось, что он и шага не сделает сейчас без её опоры. Его домашняя рубаха вымокла вдоль позвоночника по спине и красовалась тёмными полукружиями пятен трудового пота под руками. Шея лоснилась, а несколько прядей тёмно-каштановых волос прилипли ко лбу. К слову, Маргарет выглядела не многим лучше, но она хотя бы не тягала тяжести. У Фрэнка ко всему уже начинали ныть мышцы, и лучшее, что можно было придумать сейчас, чтобы облегчить свои ощущения - это принять тёплую, пенную ванну. 

Наверное, женщина прочитала его мысли. 

\- Отлепляйся от стремянки, пылкий покоритель деревянных лестниц, и марш в свою комнату за чистым бельём. Я приготовлю тебе воду, ты славно потрудился сегодня. Только не вздумай лежать долго - я тоже собираюсь искупаться. 

Блаженно улыбнувшись от предвкушения тёплых пенных объятий воды, Фрэнк, шатаясь, пошёл к себе, по пути убрав стремянку в незаметное место за портьерой. 

 

****

 

Как же это приятно! Чтобы почувствовать блаженство от принятия ванны, чтобы ощутить его не только телом, но и всей душой - именно для этого стоит сначала как следует потрудиться. 

Фрэнк лежал в белых облаках душистой розовой пены, раскинув руки на фаянсовых бортиках и отбросив голову назад. Впитывая горячие, ласкающие тело прикосновения воды, юноша чувствовал, как натруженные мышцы расслабляются, размякают, как всё меньше и меньше хочется двигаться в такой комфортной среде. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он сполз вниз и оказался полностью под водой. Сейчас он ощущал себя этаким маленьким мальчиком, совершенным ребенком, чей труд неожиданно оценили по достоинству и в награду разрешили полакомиться каким-нибудь редким вареньем, что обычно стояло в банке на самой верхней полке шкафа и, хоть и показывало постоянно свой стеклянный бок, было совершенно недоступным. 

Внезапно в голове возникла чрезвычайно наглая и прекрасная в своей простоте идея. Вынырнув и отфыркавшись, Фрэнк восстановил дыхание и ухватился за неё, развивая, обдумывая, поворачивая варианты исполнения и так, и этак... 

Не зря говорят, что в период сомнений и душевных терзаний, каких-либо раздумий очень полезно поработать руками, а не предаваться унынию - физический труд приводит человека в порядок, а мысли идут своим чередом, зачастую приводя к верному решению. На самом деле так и вышло. Весь день юноша, не прерываясь, размышлял над словами наставника. Над тем, что его реакции слишком импульсивны и открыты, что нужно учиться держать себя в руках. Это было так правильно, и не менее от этого обидно: Фрэнк не ожидал, что учить его будут стандартными методами и не за партой, но к таким подлым приёмам оказался попросту не готов. 

И сейчас, разворачиваясь во всей красе, перед ним вырисовывался план, как продемонстрировать умение владеть собой и одновременно с тем преподнести ответную шпильку Джерарду. В его затее не было злости или жажды мести. Просто хотелось сделать что-то такое, что выведет, наконец, этого мужчину из так хорошо удававшегося ему спокойствия и безразличия, заставит его хоть как-то отреагировать на происходящее. Всё теперь зависело только от исполнения задумки и артистичности Фрэнка. 

Улыбнувшись, юноша ещё раз прокрутил перед внутренним взором все детали спонтанно придуманного представления и вспомнил о том, что Маргарет просила не засиживаться. Вода после него была ещё вполне сносная и тёплая, а мыться друг после друга или после хозяина в поместье было в совершенной норме вещей - не господа какие-нибудь. Быстро вспенив волосы и ополоснув их, он выбрался из ванной, вытерся полотенцем и надел чистые, принесённые из комнаты вещи. Осталось найти Маргарет и попросить её об услуге. 

Что может быть странного в том, что он просто намекнёт испечь на завтрак круассаны с заварным кремом? 

Случайно поймав в коридоре спешившую наверх, в ванную, раскрасневшуюся женщину, юноша договорился о завтраке. Затем, приведя себя в порядок, с удивлением обнаружил, как за окном стремительно темнеет, а тяжёлые гардины густо-лилового цвета только ускоряют приход очередного весеннего вечера. Сегодня на солнце было очень тепло, и он работал днём в саду в одной рубашке и накинутой по совету Маргарет - «береги спину с юности, Франсуа, а то будешь как Поль - в пятьдесят семь ни на что не годной развалиной» - стёганой жилетке. Он прошёлся по анфиладе переходящих друг в друга комнат, приоткрывая в каждой окна, чтобы весенний воздух, уже слегка остывший к вечеру, начал неспешно проникать внутрь помещений. 

До ужина оставалось около получаса, и юноша решил немного почитать - под подушкой его постели были припрятаны рукописные листы с творчеством маркиза Де Сада. Стоит ли говорить, в чьей библиотеке было найдено сие творчество? Люциан сказал, что баронесса не будет против, более того - даже вряд ли заметит, что кто-то брал их читать. И засмущавшийся Фрэнк пообещал вернуть запрещённую и очень редкую литературу на место как можно скорее. Ему было интересно, чьи это строки и почерк - иногда он даже позволял себе фантазировать, что читает оригинал, хотя, конечно, это было не так. 

\- Франсуа, скорее спускайся ужинать! - приглушённо донеслось снизу от лестницы. Видимо, Маргарет прокричала это очень громко, так как даже прикрытая дверь его спальни не стала помехой её мощному, когда это требовалось, голосу. Юноша зачитался и опять потерял счёт времени. Выходя из комнаты, он оглядел себя в большое, в полный рост, настенное зеркало и, решив, что его вид вполне сносен, спустился в малую столовую. 

Все уже были тут, и даже Джерард, выглядевший чрезвычайно усталым, сидел за столом, поставив на него локти и сплетя тонкие кисти в замке. Он периодически потирал глаза подушечками больших пальцев, и Фрэнк сразу понял, что он не отрывался от работы с самого утра. 

Ещё занимаясь уборкой с Маргарет, они изредка проходили мимо его кабинета, сознательно и не сговариваясь стараясь двигаться как можно тише. Хозяин периодически метался из своей спальни в библиотеку и обратно, и в проёме приоткрытой двери кабинета было видно, как он, сосредоточенный и окруженный различными бумагами и сломанными гусиными перьями, что-то вычерчивает на листах. Он выглядел напряжённо размышляющим, и иногда до них доносились отрывистые слова ругательств, тихо и в сердцах сказанных на итальянском. Джерард явно разрабатывал какой-то план, перед очередной крупной авантюрой он всегда несколько дней проводил именно так - раздумывая, черкая какие-то таблицы и выводя возможные варианты комбинаций, комкая один лист и кидая его в угол комнаты, а потом с горящими глазами принимаясь за другой. 

Фрэнк однажды видел, как наставник, тихо ругаясь, ползал на коленях в довольно большой куче скомканных листов, разворачивал их, снова комкал, видимо, никак не мог найти нужный и выброшенный по ошибке. И именно такого хозяина было лучше не трогать: и чтобы не раздражать уставшего мужчину ещё больше, и чтобы, не дай Бог, не спугнуть какую-нибудь гениальную идею, вдруг собравшуюся посетить его черноволосую голову. 

\- Фрэнки, ты приготовил отчёт по поместью? - совершенно неожиданно спросил Джерард в конце ужина. 

«Господи, отчёт!!!», - внутренне взвыл Фрэнк, в свете многих последних событий совершенно потерявшийся во времени. Он искренне надеялся, что внешне остался достаточно невозмутимым, он хотя бы не подавился чаем - и это уже немало значило. 

Три пары глаз устремились на него, одна - выжидающе, и ещё две - сочувствующе. Хозяин сейчас был подобен королевской кобре. Пока ты не делаешь резких движений и не выводишь её из зыбкого, ненадёжного транса - всё в порядке. Но стоит хоть как-то потревожить существо - и сложно предположить, чем это может закончиться. Хотя Фрэнк искренне верил, что вряд ли чем-то хорошим. 

Поэтому он легко улыбнулся одними кончиками губ (внутренне его уже била дрожь, потому что он никогда - никогда прежде! - не врал своему наставнику, глядя в глаза с таким невинным видом) и уверенно, очень мягким голосом произнёс: 

\- Ещё вчера вечером закончил, - и, мысленно перекрестившись и решив идти ва-банк, кинулся в омут с головой: - ознакомитесь сейчас? 

Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, мужчина взял ещё одно овсяное печенье и захрустел им. 

\- Нет, не сегодня. Я слишком устал, а завтра после обеда снова еду в Париж - мне до безумия не хватает некоторой информации, - раздосадованно вздохнул он. - Возможно, мне придётся ночевать во дворце, - «Или где похуже», - не удержался от противной мысли Фрэнк, - но я вернусь как можно быстрее - нет времени медлить. Уже очень скоро я введу тебя в курс дела, и тебе так же нужно будет усиленно поработать, для начала - головой. Поэтому постарайся, чтобы к этому моменту не было никаких посторонних дел, я послушаю твой отчёт сразу же, как вернусь из столицы, будь готов. 

Он смотрел на него так серьёзно и испытующе, что юноша был уже на грани лёгкой истерики. «Неужели понял? Неужели я чем-то выдал себя? Или же всё в порядке?». Но вот взгляд болотных глаз как-то обмяк, перестал быть таким острым и пробивающим до самой души, и Фрэнк едва заметно выдохнул, мысленно поздравив себя с первой удачной ложью. Сколько их ещё впереди? 

Он согласно кивнул в ответ наставнику, про себя возблагодарив Господа и своего Ангела-хранителя. Он держался, как мог, но уже чувствовал, как предательский румянец, запоздалая плата за обман глаза-в-глаза, начинает медленно подниматься к щекам и ушам. Впереди его ждало несколько бессонных ночей корпения над цифрами, но не сегодня, нет, не сегодня - он слишком много работал и просто мечтал уже оказаться в своей постели… 

Постаравшись избежать суетливости, Фрэнк поблагодарил за ужин и пожелал всем доброй ночи. Маргарет отказалась от его помощи в уборке стола, отправив отдыхать. Он с радостью последовал этому совету и поднялся к себе. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, и он оказался в своей комнате, юноша привалился к такой твёрдой и надёжной поверхности, чтобы немного унять дыхание и сердцебиение. 

Прав учитель, во всём прав. Пока что его так просто вывести из равновесия, а врать он совершенно не умеет. Надо быть строже к себе, надо стать холоднее и отстранённее - ведь у него это как-то получается? Может, спросить об этом? Возможно, есть какие-то тайные уловки, о которых он по неопытности не знает? Но это всё потом… Сейчас - просто отдохнуть и по возможности - ни о чём не думать. 

С упоением зарывшись в перину и скомканную простынь, слегка пахнущую лавандой, он снова вытащил из-под подушки де Сада и продолжил читать, с азартом перескакивая со строчки на строчку. 

Очнулся от чтения он только ближе к полуночи. Часы на камине тикали почти неслышно, практически не разбавляя тишину и ночную сонливость, опустившуюся на поместье. Маргарет и Поль вставали очень рано, чуть позже семи утра, Джерард тоже наверняка слишком устал, чтобы по привычке бодрствовать после полуночи. Отложив листы и по-кошачьи потянувшись, Фрэнк решил, что самое время приступить к исполнению своего плана. Для этого следовало спуститься на кухню и устроить всё так, как нужно ему. 

Он стал неторопливо и задумчиво раздеваться, перебирая, как турецкие чётки, что видел у баронессы, каждую часть плана. Проверял ещё раз всё, что он придумал, размышлял, так ли хорошо и естественно это будет выглядеть, как ему показалось сначала. Он не понял, почему вдруг посмотрел в сторону большого, в полный рост, зеркала на стене. Тёмная рама словно открывала дверь в другой мир - мир робких движущихся бликов от свечей, мир сумрака и белой матовой кожи, мир развязно выпущенной рубахи, острых ключиц, свисающих на лоб прядей волос и обнажённых ног, запутавшихся в спущенных до пола штанах и белье… 

На секунду - всего на секунду! - у него перехватило дыхание. Фрэнк подумал о том, что раньше не разглядывал себя обнажённого в зеркале. Видел мельком, но никогда - в таком антураже, ночью, и никогда от этого не сбивалось дыхание… Правая рука помимо воли подцепила край рубахи и, скользя по коже живота, тут же покрывающегося гусиной кожей, потянула её наверх, оголяя тёмные волосы паха, пупок, двигающийся в такт участившемуся дыханию, чуть выступающие под кожей рёбра… Рвано выдохнув и ощутив, как напряглись, будто стянулись в маленькие узелки нервных окончаний его соски, он схватил их пальцами обеих рук, не переставая разглядывать в зеркале реакций своего тела. Было странно наблюдать за тем, как со стороны выглядит накатывающее возбуждение, но определённо - это заводило ещё больше. Он поглаживал коричневатые бусины сосков, пропуская их между пальцами, как обычно любил делать Джерард… 

«Господи, Джерард…» - пронеслось в его голове, и он совершенно потерялся в лавине накативших на его возбуждённое сознание образов и воспоминаний. Все их последние встречи, полные недосказанности и неоднозначности - в ванной, в опере, на кухне… Но даже не это заставляло его плоть дёргаться, наливаясь сильнее. Сама двойственность их отношений, сам мужчина, каким он был с ним на балах и каким - в роли хозяина поместья, сама ситуация, в которой Фрэнк был властителем положения просто потому, что обладал большей информацией - именно это кружило голову сильнее вина, заставляя сердце колотиться внутри как обезумевшее, загнанное в силки животное. 

Медленно отходя назад, к тумбе у кровати, он смотрел в зеркало, на то, как его собственные руки бледными змеями скользили по еле видному в сумраке телу. Рубаха уже давно лежала внизу, рядом с бриджами и панталонами, и только ощутив это обнажение кожей всего тела, юноша вдруг невыразимо ярко почувствовал своё одиночество сейчас - одиночество широких плеч, живота, невинность шеи и губ, тоску бёдер и невыносимую муку паха. С его губ сорвался тихий стон… 

Конечно, он знал, что делать в подобных ситуациях, но хотелось совершенно не этого. Больше всего он мечтал ворваться сейчас в такую близкую и настолько же недоступную комнату наставника, отправляя всё к чертям, перекрикивая вопли разума. Повиснуть у него на шее, зацеловывая желанные, высохшие от постоянных задумчивых покусываний губы, упиваться его шоком и непониманием… Но нет, это было бы самое последнее, что он мог сделать. Даже страшно предположить, как Джерард отреагирует на что-то подобное. Это было именно той границей, которую было невозможно переступить. Табу… 

Упершись бёдрами в прикроватную тумбу, он, вздохнув, решился. Иначе - зачем вообще оставлять у себя такой нескромный подарок? Нащупав пальцами выдвижной ящичек, он вытянул его наружу и достал из самого дальнего угла чёрную картонную коробочку. Открыл крышку и нервно отбросил её чуть дальше. Под мерцающим светом свечей в канделябре матово поблёскивал будто ещё спящий в чёрном бархате внутренней обивки розовый цилиндр. Это была невероятно тонкая работа - выточенный из цельного камня очень нежного цвета, испещрённого вкраплениями и прожилками, своими формами предмет определённо напоминал фаллос. Возможно, камень был ониксом, но это было совершенно неважно сейчас - у Фрэнка пересохло горло и участилось и без того сбившееся дыхание. Так бывает, когда вдруг решаешься на что-то запретное, даже грязное, на то, чего никогда не делал раньше - под покровом ночи, когда никто не видит и не слышит, когда нет свидетелей. Решаешься на что-то такое, о чём будешь знать только ты… 

«Холодный… Господи, да он просто ледяной!» - взяв предмет в руки, он посмотрел сквозь него на свет. Полупрозрачный, мягко светящийся розовато-белым оттенком, он заставлял Фрэнка вспоминать одному ему известные картины и нервно покусывать губы. 

«Дьявол, нет… Нет, надо переодеться в ночную рубашку и пойти на кухню. Сделать то, что запланировал. Возьми себя в руки, Фрэнки!» 

Тело слушалось с неохотой, и в тот момент, когда он всё-таки спустился вниз, на ощупь, пряча в складках рубашки холодящую пальцы вещицу, Фрэнк возблагодарил небо, потому что все спали, и вокруг висела тишина, едва тикающая настенными часами. На печи стоял ещё тёплый чайник, и, на миг забыв о своей первоначальной цели и вдохновившись новой безумной идеей, юноша поднял крышечку, зачем-то заглядывая внутрь. 

\- Фрэнки, это ты? Не спится? - голос Джерарда в мгновение вытряхнул из него всю душу, заставив сердце подпрыгнуть к горлу. Им овладела паника, и, не представляя, куда спрятать свой бесстыдный подарок, он не придумал ничего лучше, чем опустить его внутрь чайника. В конце концов, именно для этого он и открывал крышку… 

Раздался явный булькающий звук, особенно странный в этой тишине, когда каменный фаллос опустился на дно железного чайника. Сглотнув и вернув крышку на место, Фрэнк медленно развернулся. Джерард стоял в длинном ночном халате в проёме двери, и его силуэт угадывался очень смутно.

\- Я спустился попить, простите, если разбудил вас… - «Как можно спокойнее, Фрэнки, не поддавайся истерике, он ничего не видел - тут так темно, хоть глаз выколи».

\- Ты не помешал, я просто проверял входную дверь - навязчивые мысли последнее время… 

\- Я понимаю. Доброй ночи, Джерард. 

\- Спокойных снов, - мужчина развернулся и исчез в темноте, раздались только едва слышные шаги по лестнице. 

Простояв ещё некоторое время не двигаясь, Фрэнк взял себя в руки и быстро, потому что глаза уже привыкли к темноте, приготовил кухню к завтрашнему показательному выступлению: спрятал лишние бумажные салфетки, оставив только одну, и убрал подальше все кухонные полотенца, кроме единственного, висевшего на крючке у раковины. Ещё раз подумав, - не забыл ли чего? - он уверенно взял чайник и, стараясь не шуметь, поднялся к себе. Несмотря ни на что, юноша был точно не из тех, кто останавливается на полпути от задуманного, не из тех, кто поддаётся слабоволию и страху. Он решил, что попробует это сегодня ночью - и он сделает это. 

Закрыв дверь и провернув ключ в замочной скважине, Фрэнк поставил чайник на прикроватную тумбу. Настроение было слегка нарушено, но не настолько, чтобы отказываться от своей затеи. В голове снова начала стучать навязчивая мысль: как же это нехорошо, как же это развратно - удовлетворять себя не только рукой, но ещё и странным, чужим предметом… 

Стянув с себя рубашку и снова почувствовав, как не до конца ушедшее возбуждение начинает возвращаться только от того, что он предвкушает, юноша лёг на кровать впервые так, чтобы повёрнутыми к зеркалу глазами видеть себя… 

Видеть, как его руки начинают медленно двигаться по торсу, заставляя извиваться от накатывающего волнами желания отдаваться… 

Видеть, как подрагивает, неожиданно резко напрягаясь, его плоть и представлять, что мог бы делать сейчас Джерард своим горячим умелым ртом с ней… 

Фрэнк тихо, закусив с силой губу, застонал. Заполняющие сознание тени прошлых ощущений были так свежи и ярки! Хотя юноше и казалось порой, что с той ночи прошли уже месяцы - слишком много всего произошло за последние дни… 

Понимая, что уже совершенно готов и ждать дальше нет сил - всё равно никто не придёт к нему на помощь - он приподнялся и, открыв крышку чайника, вытащил под свет свечей тёплый, скользкий и невозможно реалистично выглядящий сейчас каменный фаллос. 

Сухо сглотнув, он как-то робко слизал несколько капель воды, стекающих по нему, и, приложив к груди, неторопливо повёл к соску. 

Зеркало немо отражало для него эту невозможно развратную картину, и Фрэнк вдруг подумал - что, если бы Джерард видел его сейчас? Если запретить ему прикасаться - и разрешить только смотреть, как бы он вёл себя? Как бы светились его глаза, как нервно язык облизывал бы пересохшие губы, когда он - вот так, как сейчас - медленно вёл бы тёплым каменным фаллосом по резко ходящим вверх-вниз рёбрам, по своему прилипшему к позвоночнику животу… Как реагировал бы на бесстыдно подтянуые к ягодицам ступни и разведённые в стороны колени? Он был так развратен сейчас, что залился краской, представляя, как наставник смотрит на него, стоя рядом с зеркалом, скрестив руки на груди так, чтобы кистью одной из них блуждать по подбородку, в результате нервно запуская один из пальцев в приоткрытый от возбуждения рот. 

«Смотрите, смотрите на меня, - думал юноша, мягко толкаясь краем влажного, скользкого фаллоса, привыкая и стараясь расслабиться. - Вы - причина того, какой я сейчас. Вы - причина моего сумасшествия и желания. Так смотрите же, не отворачиваясь, на то, что я делаю, думая о вас…» 

\- А-а-ах!.. - вскрикнул Фрэнк, когда, наконец, в него неожиданно скользнула тёплая твёрдость камня. Это было до того необычно и странно, что он даже растерялся. Схватившись одной рукой за основание вещицы и начиная легко двигать ей, пальцами другой руки он, с явным выдохом блаженства, обвил свою вздыбившуюся и ждущую ласки плоть. 

Джерард из его фантазии откинул голову назад, уперев её в стену, и наблюдал за этим из-под приопущенных ресниц, не переставая посасывать палец. Было видно, как тяжело и глубоко он дышит, как трепетно ходят его острые, чуть вздёрнутые ноздри, вдыхая терпкий запах, волнами расходящийся сейчас от юноши. Фрэнк не переставал двигать рукой по всей длине, наблюдая за этой развратной картиной в зеркало, чувствуя, как что-то начинает отзываться у него внутри на короткие толчки. 

Не выдерживая накатывающих ощущений, он сдавленно, не выпуская нижнюю губу из захвата острых зубов, простонал. «Смотрите, смотрите, что вы делаете со мной, - набатом пульсирующей крови стучало у него в голове, - смотрите на меня - я совсем сошёл с ума от любви…» 

Он как-то дёрнулся, особенно удачно пройдясь рукой по плоти, как вдруг внутри живота, откликаясь на трение, что-то невыносимо сладко запульсировало, приводя юношу в состояние шока… Он замер, широко распахнув глаза и прекратив какое бы то ни было движение, просто неверяще прислушиваясь к ощущениям своего тела. 

Так сладко ему не было ещё никогда.

Снова двинув рукой, протянутой между ног в том же направлении, он вдруг резко выгнулся от прошедшей по всему телу острой, приятной судороги. 

\- Господи, да что же это?.. - прошептал Фрэнк, невидящими глазами уставившись в тёмный балдахин над кроватью… 

Приподняв бёдра, оторвав от простыни ягодицы, подаваясь ими вверх, он начал неторопливо, а потом всё увереннее и сильнее вгонять в себя фаллос, поражаясь незнакомым, крайне сильным ощущениям разрастающегося внутри него порохового взрыва. Вторая рука уже давно комкала простыни, и ему совершенно не хотелось портить эти чистые, крайне яркие, как танец на лезвии ножа, отклики тела чем-то ещё. Юноша прикрыл веки...

... Джерард не сдержался. Фрэнк знал, что тот не сдержится, это был просто вопрос времени. Входя в хрупкое тело грубо, сильно, крепко удерживая на весу только за ягодицы, он двигался внутри, доводя его до полуобморочного состояния от накатывающих невиданной силы и сладости ощущений - от каждого толчка, от каждого скольжения по тому странному, волшебному месту внутри него... 

\- Вам нравится? - хрипел юноша, лишаясь хоть какой-то связи с реальностью, - нравится делать это так развратно? Слышите эти звуки? О Господи, только не останавливайтесь, ещё, Джерард, ещё! О, боги... 

Сорвавшись на несдерживаемый стон, совершенно теряясь в некончающемся приливе оргазма, Фрэнк резко, почти до хруста позвоночника выгнулся, накрепко комкая в кулаке простынь, слыша, как шумно дышит Джерард, жарко, с силой ударяясь об него в последний раз, да так и замирая, закинув голову назад… Чувствуя, как собственные густые, горячие капли падают на живот, почти обжигая. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что сейчас произошло внутри его тела и с тем, что пульсировало в голове. Юноша не мог даже близко предположить, что заниматься любовью именно так может быть настолько невыносимо, невозможно, до безумия приятно, настолько непередаваемо чудесно… 

«Как такое возможно? Разве получать удовольствие подобного рода - не удел женщин?» 

Фрэнк обессиленно завалился на бок, лицом к зеркалу. Джерард из его фантазий снова стоял там, рядом, и мягко ухмылялся розоватыми и влажными от покусываний губами. 

\- Ты был великолепен, мой Ангел, - прошептал он, прежде чем бесшумно покинуть комнату, а юношу отчего-то затопила странная, совершенно безысходная тоска. 

Мужчина не знал про то, что на балах перед ним - его мальчик, его Фрэнки. Не Фрэнка он хотел, и не по нему сходил с ума - а по своему невинному и прелестному Ангелу… И не для него он шептал тогда, обессилев от любви: «Ti amo… Ti amo…»*. Потому что между ним и «его мальчиком Фрэнки» не может быть ничего. Ничто - вот как зовутся их отношения. И юноша слишком давно и хорошо знал Джерарда, чтобы даже на секунду предположить, будто тот пойдёт на поводу его, Фрэнка, чувств, какими бы сильными и честными они ни были. 

Почувствовав предательскую мокрую дорожку, стекающую вниз, к простыни, он зло усмехнулся. Будто что-то ломалось внутри него сейчас, заставляя корчиться от боли. Что это за тихий хруст сзади, стоящий в ушах? Что это? Так болит... 

«Какая же глупая это была затея, Фрэнки, дразнить себя, позволить ехать за ним на бал, позволить взять себя, впустить его ещё глубже, хотя куда уж больше? Ты глупец, глупец, ты только и можешь, что делать себе больно, зная, что это ничего не изменит. На что ты рассчитывал? Ты заслужил это, мальчик… Хотя… так даже легче, не правда ли? Когда внутри становится пусто и спокойно. Когда ничего не ворочается и не колет, вспарывая лёгкие. Может, ты просто поумнел и вырос, наконец?» 

Он закрыл глаза на некоторое время. Голова глухо звенела, и там больше не осталось мыслей, кроме одной - скоро, буквально на днях будет бал. И он поедет на него. Поедет за ним - в последний раз. Пора положить этому конец, пока не стало совершенно невыносимо жить с этой ношей на сердце… Кто-то должен сделать это, и ирония в том, что он и есть этот единственно возможный аноним. 

\- Как вам ваш Ангел сейчас? - глухо спросил у беспристрастного зеркала Фрэнк. - Сейчас, когда он лишился своих красивых крыльев? 

______________________

Люблю, люблю... (ит.)


	13. Chapter 13

Он безумно плохо спал этой ночью. Не то, чтобы не мог заснуть, или его что-то беспокоило. Просто всё нутро затопила какая-то грусть и безысходность, беспросветная глухая тоска, которая безучастно и надоедливо ворочалась внутри, мешая спокойно спать. Она пришла внезапно, когда вся реальность его положения в этом доме обрушилась на него, качнув своим мёрзлым дыханием язычки почти прогоревших свечей, и теперь искала удобного, тёплого места в этом хрупком и новом для неё теле. В его, Фрэнка, теле…

Он даже смог заснуть, но то зыбкое нахождение между миром бессознательного - борющихся друг с другом мыслей и чувств, и миром снов, где он, решившийся признаться и получивший в ответ только презрение и отчуждённую, страшную холодность, - сложно было назвать полноценным отдыхом. Это скорее походило на изощрённую пытку сознания, которой юноша не мог сопротивляться, даже получая от этого какое-то неуместное, нездоровое удовольствие.

Ослабший, напуганный, он принимал это надоедливое ворочание внутри как что-то заслуженное, призванное проучить его, так смело и необдуманно замахнувшегося на тайну Джерарда, нарушившего запрет, отдавшегося в цепкие объятия любви и страсти, не сумевшего удержаться в рамках... Ведь до того первого злополучного бала любить наставника было так приятно и спокойно - это чувство не вызывало такого всепоглощающего желания, не травило душу надеждой на прикосновение или взгляд, приправленный острой нотой пряной похоти. 

Он сам позволил себе переступить черту и сам же сейчас дрожащими пальцами, что постоянно роняли мел, старательно вычерчивал новый круг «от бесов» вокруг своего маленького тоскующего тела. Его не защищали больше крылья. Они разлетелись нежными танцующими перьями, а те - растаяли, истлели в душном воздухе его спальни. 

И не было жаль. Именно это пугало и беспокоило Фрэнка больше всего - что он не сожалел ни о чём содеянном. Юноша корил себя только за малодушие, не дающее ему сейчас мыслить холодно и рационально, как Джерард, а никак не за действия или поступки, принесшие ему столько счастья и непередаваемых настоящих ощущений, доказательств, пусть и спорных, реальности его любви.

Забывшись только под утро, он проснулся от первых еле слышных шагов по коридору за своей дверью. 

«Маргарет, - узнал он звучание неторопливой, чуть тяжеловатой походки, - как ей удаётся вставать в такую рань?»

Из створок приоткрытого окна доносилось негромкое пение парковой малиновки, и голова чувствовалось тяжёлой жестяной бочкой без содержимого. Казалось, стоит задеть её лишь пальцем, как она невыносимо отвратительно загудит, завибрирует своими холодными боками.

Это была насмешка судьбы, но сейчас Фрэнку казалось, что так себя должна была чувствовать бедная принцесса, которую пригрели во дворце непутёвого принца и заставили спать на горошине, накидав на неё в беспорядке старые пыльные перины, до сих пор благополучно лежавшие в чулане.

«Принцесса на обломанных крыльях, - горько улыбнулся Фрэнк, стараясь медленно встать, чтобы не потревожить и без того странно ощущавшуюся голову. - Посмотрим, как выглядит этим прекрасным утром твоё неземной красоты личико?»

\- О Господи!.. - сдавленно простонал юноша, добравшись до трюмо с тройным зеркалом. С таким лицом весь его сегодняшний план мог пойти насмарку. - Возьми себя в руки, неотёсанный слюнтяй! - шёпотом проговорил он своему отражению, придвинувшись как можно ближе к поверхности и разглядывая нежно-лиловые круги под нижними веками и лихорадочно блестящие глаза, бледные потрескавшиеся губы в обрамлении пробивающейся щетины. - Если ты не способен даже на такую малость - то лучше собирай вещи и проваливай на все четыре стороны, такие симпатичные мальчики всегда найдут, куда пристроить своё безвольное тоскливое тело. Не стоит позорить подобным поведением гений своего учителя, Томас Айеро младший! Разве ради этого ты, как крыса, переплыл океан в трюме с такими же отчаявшимися? Ради этого ты сражался за хлеб и яблоки на улицах Парижа - чтобы сейчас опустить руки? Бесхребетный ты тюфяк!

Он улыбнулся. Почему-то последнее ругательство так жутко контрастировало с его видом, что привело в чувство. Бледный, осунувшийся, не выспавшийся - да! Но никак не бесхребетный тюфяк, таким он никогда не был. 

Оттолкнувшись руками от столика трюмо, на который он всё это время опирался, Фрэнк первым делом выскочил на балкон. Прямо как был со сна - нагим, даже без ночной рубашки. Он жарко смутился, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах вчера оказался без неё, а также то, что где-то в складках его замаранной простыни мирно покоится сейчас подарок Люциана. 

«Ну, Люци, ну постой… - думал он, предвкушающе улыбаясь, перепрыгивая с одной ноги на другую на довольно свежем утреннем воздухе, держась за балконные перила. - Несмотря на то, что подарок твой пришёлся мне по вкусу, я покажу тебе, как дарить мне такие развратные вещи. Надо ведь и стыд знать!»

Почувствовав, как все части тела подтянулись и покрылись крупной гусиной кожей, Фрэнк решил, что уже достаточно взбодрился и проснулся.

Внутри на табуреточке у трюмо стоял небольшой тазик и кувшин с водой. Тщательно умывшись, юноша мягко растёр полотенцем лицо и с силой, более жёстко - всё тело. Теперь стоило побриться.

Фрэнк любил бриться. Было в этом что-то неповторимо мужественное, какая-то каждодневная игра со смертью - подставлять горло под лезвие опасной, острой бритвы - не самый спокойный аттракцион. А ещё он навсегда запомнил, как Джерард учил его, шестнадцатилетнего юнца с едва пробивающейся мягкой щетиной, делать это правильно.

«Не жалей мыла, мой мальчик, - смеясь, говорил он, пока Фрэнк отфыркивался от пены, что лезла ему в нос, - ведь мыло - это залог хорошего скольжения и чистого бритья».

Фрэнк улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, уверенно и привычно водя взмыленным помазком по скулам, щекам, подбородку и верхней части шеи. В тот раз Джерард стоял сзади, тесно прижавшись, и направлял его руку перед зеркалом в ванной, выглядывая из-за плеча. Он из всего пытался сотворить шутку, в то время как мальчик, сам не отдавая себе отчёта, впервые испытывал накатывающий жар, вызванный теплотой прильнувшего к спине тела.

«Бритва должна быть идеально острой и храниться в сухости. Не позволяй относиться к лезвию халатно, тогда и оно, почувствовав уважение, не причинит тебе вреда. И твёрже держи руку, сталь не любит трусов и слабаков» - учил его мужчина, в то время как его ученик благоговейно взирал на подарок к первому бритью, подсунутый почти под нос - длинное туманно-серое лезвие, искрящееся обточкой по самому краю кромки, удерживаемое рукой наставника за украшенную перламутром ручку.

Подхватив ту самую бритву со столика, заученным движением заставляя её раскрыться, Фрэнк приподнял подбородок, открывая намыленную, пенную, такую беззащитную шею, и поднёс к ней лезвие.

«Помни, достаточно одного движения поперёк, - Джерард резко двинул вбок рукой с бритвой, от чего мальчик на секунду зажмурился, - как всё это бритьё может закончиться весьма и весьма скверно. Ты понял меня? - увидев испуганное кивание в отражении и ободряюще улыбнувшись, мужчина продолжал, - поэтому не торопясь и не волнуясь, мы двигаемся только так, - и он, приставив лезвие к самой нижней намыленной кромке шеи, нежно повёл его, - снизу вверх, Фрэнки. Снизу вверх».

Сейчас юноша точно так же улыбался, как и тогда, только никто уже не ругал его за это и не кричал, как опасно двигать мимическими мышцами лица, когда бреешься. Но как было удержаться от смеха, когда наставник, от сосредоточенности и усердия приоткрывший рот и высунувший самый кончик языка, выглядел так забавно?! Его наморщенный лоб и сведённые к переносице густые чёткие брови только добавляли комической картине завершенности, и в итоге бритва оказалась в руках Фрэнка со словами: «Тебе смешно? Попробуй-ка тогда сам».

В тот раз он даже взять её сразу правильно не смог, слегка порезав о лезвие случайно попавший на него палец.

«Бестолочь!» - выругался Джерард, незамедлительно отправляя кровящую фалангу себе в рот, и это воспоминание долгое время было самым сладким и жарким, самой сокровенной ночной фантазией шестнадцатилетнего Фрэнка, который тогда впервые, смущаясь, под покровом ночи решился ласкать себя, вспоминая затягивающую горячую влажность рта наставника, шершавость языка, проходящего по ранке, слизывающего кровь. В ту ночь он первый раз узнал, что означает - довести себя до края, что значит - плавиться от желания.

Даже сейчас, спустя четыре года, эта картина, такая яркая и живая, заставила лёгкую тёплую волну возбуждения пронестись по телу юноши, но он тут же осадил себя: «Остынь, бесстыдник. Тебе уже давно не шестнадцать».

Его отражение... Гладко выбритое лицо, ещё слегка блестящее от травяной благовонной мази, которая успокаивала и приятно холодила кожу. Тёмные дуги бровей и едва заметный шрамик между ними - ещё в Англии, будучи маленьким ребёнком, Фрэнк неудачно упал с качели и сильно приложился лицом о камень на земле. Эта отметина словно напоминала ему о его прошлом, о тех, кто остался за чертой навсегда и теперь если и наблюдают за ним, то находясь в ином, лучшем, как надеялся юноша, мире.

Скулы… Фрэнку определённо нравились его скулы. Они были необычны для чуть удлинённых костлявых лиц французов. Эти скулы достались ему от отца, в котором ещё проявляла себя далёкая разбавленная итальянская кровь. 

Юноша сидел перед трюмо на небольшом мягком кресле, задумчиво водя большой массажной расчёской по тёмно-каштановым волосам. Пряди ложились красиво и ровно, шевелюра поблёскивала бликами от падающего на неё света, а Фрэнк всё не отрывал взгляда от отраженной резкой линии своих гладко выбритых скул. Они были широкими и… дерзкими? «Да, именно дерзкими», - он улыбнулся, найдя такое удачное определение. Оно очень подходило ко всей его сегодняшней затее, и если он собирался появиться в столовой не слишком позже Джерарда, ему следовало поторопиться.

Несколько штрихов макияжа на лице: чуть выбелить кожу, немного лихорадочного румянца по самому краю висков, пара штрихов по векам специальным карандашом - тут он задержался чуть дольше, потому что требовалось сделать мазки незаметными, но всё же придать взгляду глубины, - и он был готов. С достоинством, начиная правильно дышать, чтобы не поддаться нарастающему волнению и панике, оглядев себя в зеркало, Фрэнк довольно ухмыльнулся. Потом сделал растерянно-невинное лицо. Затем оно плавно перетекло в сонливо-уставшее, с полуприкрытыми глазами. Дальше последовало выражение испуга, удивления и сожаления - он даже задышал чуть чаще, подыгрывая себе. Разогрев таким образом свою мимику, юноша направился к гардеробу.

Выбрав самые обтягивающие бриджи и шёлковую, но не слишком нарядную рубаху с глубоким вырезом горловины, начал неторопливо, прочувствованно одеваться - скользя складками ткани прямо по нагой коже, заставляя их соприкасаться, чувствуя телом чуть грубоватое сукно штанин и тяжёлую скользкую холодность шёлка. Не завязывая вырез, юноша глубоко нагнулся вперёд, проверяя свои расчёты. Всё верно, ткань охотно и приятно скользнула к шее, обнажив спину.

Напоследок ещё раз окинув свой образ придирчивым взглядом, Фрэнк мысленно перекрестился и, глубоко вдохнув, чтобы затем резкими короткими толчками выдохнуть воздух, направился к столовой.

По дому уже вовсю разносились убийственно аппетитные ароматы свежей сдобы и ещё чего-то вкусно-ванильного - юноша с улыбкой предположил, что это был тот самый заварной крем, о котором он просил вчера Маргарет. Перед поворотом внизу лестницы он замер, услышав негромкие голоса, переговаривающиеся в столовой. Маргарет и Джерард, просто прекрасно! Будто сам Господь помогал исполнению его плана. Чуть помедлив, несколько раз нервно дёрнув плечами, юноша, наконец, легко ссутулился и, изображая заспанность и широкий зевок, появился в проёме двери.

\- Доброе утро всем, - вяло сказал он, справляясь с зевотой.

\- Утро, Франсуа. Ты в кои-то веки подошёл к завтраку вовремя, а не раньше или позже, как это бывает обычно, - мягко пожурила его Маргарет, как раз несущая до стола красивое блюдо, полное ещё тёплых круассанов, часть из которых истекала заварным кремом из неплотно скрученных дырочек по бокам.

\- Доброе утро, Фрэнки. Как спалось? - участливо поинтересовался наставник, с любопытством разглядывая своего сонного и слегка растрёпанного подопечного. - Выглядишь не слишком бодрым.

Что-то сегодня было во Фрэнке странное, что существо внутри мужчины встало в охотничью стойку, азартно поводя ноздрями по ветру. Какая-то излишняя бледность? Или лихорадочный блеск тёмных глаз? А может, чересчур выделяющиеся в вырезе рубахи ключицы и яремная впадина?..

\- Я плохо спал сегодня, простите мне мой вид. Проснулся совершенно обессиленным, - Фрэнк устало привалился к высокой деревянной спинке, чуть запрокидывая голову назад, буквально выставляя напоказ свою шею и адамово яблоко, лениво сглатывающее слюну. - Меня мучили кошмары…

\- Правда? - настороженным тоном спросил Джерард. - Мне показалось ночью, будто я что-то слышал из твоей комнаты, но потом всё стихло, и я так и не понял, возможно, мне это просто приснилось. В следующий раз лучше зайти разбудить тебя? - участливо и серьёзно спросил наставник.

Чувствуя, как сердце пропускает пару ударов, а внутренний голос вопит: «Развратный бесстыдник, не мог вести себя тише?!», и «Боже упаси заходить ко мне ночью в такой ситуации, месье Джерард!», Фрэнк сонно потянулся, закидывая руки за голову:

\- Это правда был очень неприятный сон. Про ангелов… - как можно безразличнее сказал он.

\- Что же может быть неприятного в сне про ангелов? - искренне удивился Джерард, не сводя глаз с ученика, схватывая каждое движение его сонного, будто бы ещё горячего от тепла постели тела.

\- О, я не договорил, кажется, - сказал юноша, плавно перетекая в новую позу: вытягивая руки на столе и чуть наклоняясь вперёд, так, чтобы в широком вырезе ворота явно читалась его грудь. - Это были падшие ангелы, - он вдруг резко перевёл взгляд с круассанов, которые разглядывал всё это время, на наставника. - Знаете, такие… с обломанными кровоточащими крыльями за спиной. Казалось, они падали с небес не по своей воле, будто бы кто-то помогал им упасть… - Фрэнк неторопливо облизал сухие губы, а потом повернулся назад, к Маргарет.

\- Марго, можно стакан воды? Очень хочется пить.

Получив и неаккуратно - так, что немного пролилось по краям губ, - осушив половину, он продолжил:

\- Они кричали нечеловеческими, совершенно дикими голосами, Джерард… Будто оплакивая свои крылья. Их слёзы были цвета крови, а лица - невыразимо прекрасны в своей скорби. И всё вместе это создавало ужасную картину судного дня… - юноша замолчал, решив выпить воду до конца.

\- И чем закончился твой сон? Или он оборвался на плаче ангелов? - хрипловато спросил наставник, разглядывая то свои тонкие пальцы с аккуратным маникюром, то снова глядя на ученика.

\- Не совсем. В какой-то момент они переставали, наконец, плакать и издавать эти ужасные, раздирающие душу звуки. Оглядывались по сторонам и начинали обреченно, нехотя идти куда-то. Множество, множество ангелов с обломанными крыльями, потухшими взглядами и поблёкшим золотом волос, слепо идущих во все стороны света в совершенной тишине - вот это была поистине безумная в своём ужасе картина. Я проснулся в холодном поту на мокрых простынях, и до сих пор чувствую холодок по позвоночнику, - Фрэнк нервно передёрнул плечами от этих воспоминаний.

\- Воистину очень печальный и образный сон, Фрэнки.

Маргарет ставила на стол большой горячий кофейник, сливочник со свежими сливками и красивую фарфоровую маслёнку.

\- Что я сижу? - тихо проговорил юноша и резко встал со стула, помогая составлять чашки с блюдцами и выкладывать на стол ложки. - Я помогу, Марго, присаживайся. Ты и так всё утро на ногах у печи, - заботливо сказал он и начал разливать кофе по чашкам.

Он стоял справа от сидящего хозяина, и в тот момент, когда Фрэнк хотел взять со стола чайную ложечку, чтобы положить сахар, как любит Джерард, как та неловко выскользнула из пальцев, со звоном падая под стол.

\- Ох, да что это такое? - раздосадованно вздохнул юноша, опускаясь на колени рядом с наставником. - Простите меня, я подниму, - и он, грациозно опустившись на руки и отставив назад бёдра, по-кошачьи выгнул спину, забираясь под скатерть головой. Фрэнк точно чувствовал, как тесно врезалась ткань между ягодиц, и отлично представлял, как интересно выглядит сейчас в такой позе. Ложка лежала тут, под рукой.

\- Как она так далеко закатилась? - возмутился он, обхватывая холодный металл пальцами и припадая на локтях, ещё больше прогибаясь в спине, чувствуя, как тяжёлый шёлк рубашки послушно сползает в сторону лопаток, оголяя поясницу и красивые, чуть напряженные сейчас, мышцы вдоль позвоночника. Он с удовольствием отметил, как носок левой туфли хозяина отбивает еле заметный нервный ритм.

\- Нашлась! - по-мальчишески повиляв от радости бёдрами, он, наконец-то, вылез из-под стола, сняв с плеч края скатерти.

\- Ты сегодня похож на геолога, Франсуа - хохотнула Маргарет, когда его растрёпанная тёмно-каштановая макушка появилась над уровнем столешницы. - Сам же теряешь, сам же откапываешь из недр…

\- Не стоило так беспокоиться, - послышалось со стороны наставника, и Фрэнк решил - пора, надо прекращать этот маскарад, и делать это как можно эффектнее.

Начав подниматься с пола, он вдруг как-то неловко пошатнулся и, пытаясь выправиться, впечатал руку в край блюда с круассанами. Не выдержав издевательств над своей нежной натурой, они резко выпустили длинные струи крема прямо на Джерарда - рубаха от ворота до низа, а так же пах и верх холщовых бриджей оказались безнадёжно запачканы.

\- Господи, - сдавленно простонал Фрэнк, - да что это со мной такое сегодня? Подождите, я сейчас всё уберу! - Маргарет тоже поднялась с места, но Фрэнк уже схватил единственное оставленное полотенце и салфетку и снова оказался на коленях перед Джерардом.

\- Я пойду за салфетками, почему-то здесь нет ни одной, - удивилась женщина и вышла из столовой.

Фрэнк торопливо стирал с переда рубахи крем, стараясь прикасаться взволнованно, но всё же нежно к груди оторопевшего наставника, и не прекращал раскаянно лепетать:

\- Простите меня, я так неловок сегодня! Это всё из-за того, что не выспался, - оправдывался он, растерянно и чуть испуганно вглядываясь в лицо Джерарда, который был явно озадачен и слегка шокирован - всё происходило так быстро. Меж тем Фрэнк успел полностью испачкать и откинуть бесполезную теперь салфетку и уже полотенцем продвигался ближе и ближе к паху.

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло, - лепетал юноша, - ох! Уже совсем грязное! - возмутился он, откидывая полотенце на спинку стула. - Суетливо оглядевшись, сказал: - Позволите? Маргарет так старалась, безумно жалко - всё пропадёт… - и, прежде чем мужчина успел понять и ответить, стал пальцами ловко соскребать крем прямо с промежности, внутренне отмечая с гордостью, что там, под тканью, не всё спокойно.

\- Фрэнк… - голос наставника не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он был глух и казалось, слегка клокотал. Момент истины. Именно сейчас нельзя ударить в грязь лицом. Нельзя выдать себя…

\- Да? - робко, вопросительно поднял глаза на мужчину и совершенно естественным движением запустил оба пальца, вымазанных в креме больше остальных, в рот, чуть зажмурившись от удовольствия. - Невероятно! На самом деле вышло очень вкусно!

Потом замолчал, видя, как в глазах Джерарда туманится гнев, а под тканью паха что-то ощутимо дёрнулось в тот момент, когда он с чувством облизывал пальцы - но ведь на самом деле безумно вкусно! Замер под этим немигающим взглядом, потерялся, и глаза его сейчас как у загнанной, испуганной лани... Фрэнк точно знал, как это выглядит со стороны - обезоруживающе.

\- Джерард? Я что-то не то сделал?.. - зачастил он взволнованно. - Не злитесь, прошу вас, я не хотел вымарать вас в креме, мне так стыдно… Я слишком неловок сегодня, - Фрэнк покаянно опустил голову, не переставая смотреть из-под приопущенных ресниц на явную выпуклость между ног наставника. Юноша ещё не верил в свой успех - неужели получилось?! И, как завершающий штрих, очень тихо прошептал:

\- Простите меня. Если вы считаете заслужившим наказание...

Джерард ещё мгновение ничего не предпринимал, а потом довольно импульсивно встал, отодвигая ногами стул. Его голос звучал достаточно спокойно, если бы только не лёгкая осиплость:

\- Не бери в голову, мой мальчик, всё в порядке. Спасибо, что помог, но я, пожалуй, пойду переоденусь.

Тот только кивнул в ответ, и мужчина поспешно вышел из кухни, послышались частые шаги по лестнице.

Буквально сдувшись от схлынувшего напряжения, осев, как пена в ванной, Фрэнк уткнулся в сгиб локтя, покоившийся на столе. Никто этого не видел, но юноша широко и довольно улыбался с закрытыми глазами.

Он сыграл достойно.


	14. Chapter 14

Привычные пейзажи до особняка баронессы мелькали перед глазами Джерарда, говоря о достаточной, чтобы разбиться, упав сейчас с лошади, скорости. Проносились мимо высокие тополя, росшие вдоль чуть размякшей от ночного дождя дороги. За деревьями начинались поля, долгие, протягивающиеся порой до самого края видимости. Из влажной, сытой земли торчали уверенно стремящиеся к солнцу побеги зерновых, но мужчина, что нёсся мимо во весь опор, не замечал всего этого. Путь был не слишком долог, и загонять животное не было никакой нужды, он успевал к обеду, как и обещал Шарлотте. Но он просто не мог ни смотреть по сторонам, ни наслаждаться пасторальными картинами сельской местности, ни дать кобыле под ним перевести дух. Он был слишком взбудоражен с самого утра и сейчас в состоянии постоянного контроля своего тела и несущегося животного под собой находил отвлечение и утешение своей разгорячённой мыслями голове.

Но яркие, свежие картины сегодняшнего завтрака всё равно проникали в его мысли, не давая уйти от этого окончательно.

Фрэнк был хорош. Невероятно хорош. Потому что он поверил ему, поверил в тот великолепный спектакль, что был разыгран сегодня утром. Мужчина успел испытать непонимание, гнев, скомканный стыд, когда ловкие пальцы убирали крем с груди и паха, обнаруживая его возбуждение… Весь спектр чувств, пока внутри головы не звякнул колокольчик, приводя его в сознание: месье Джерард, вас окручивают, как мальчишку, очнитесь. Но это было невероятно – Фрэнк успел зайти так далеко и был настолько убедителен, что у него, у самого Джерарда Уэя, успело перехватить дух.

У мальчика был большой потенциал, настала пора признать это. Признать, что он вырос и уже давно перестал быть угловатым ребёнком. Признать, что он красив, умён и весьма артистичен. Признать, что у него получилось вырастить себе прекрасного преемника, которому будет не страшно оставлять всё – дом, дела, ответственность и обязанности.

На этом месте его размышлений резкий порыв ветра ударил в лицо, заставляя дыхание прерваться. Глаза под длинными тёмными ресницами заслезились, и мужчина на миг потерял ощущение реальности. Лишь спустя пару мгновений, вновь почувствовав покатые бока своей гнедой кобылы между коленями, он немного успокоился. В его планы совершенно не входило ломать себе шею при падении с лошади – он ездил мастерски, почти безупречно, потратив в своё время много недель и сил, чтобы достичь совершенства. Он стремился к нему во всём, до чего только мог дотянуться его пытливый и беспокойный ум. И в этом он также видел проявление своего совершенства.

Джерард скривил губы в гримасе недовольства. Это было почти бессознательно, но острое чувство дискомфорта поселилось внутри.

Его мальчик. Фрэнк – его мальчик. Он воспитывал его, он знает о нём всё… или почти всё. Он был с ним, когда тот разбивал колени, играя с другими мальчишками на заднем дворе, и утешал, когда у него не получилось залезть на огромный дуб, растущий за домом. Вселял уверенность, что ещё пара лет, он подрастёт – и всё удастся. А затем помогал Маргарет бинтовать кровоточащую пятку, страшно проколотую от неудачного приземления после прыжка вниз с этого самого неприступного дерева, в то время как подросший Фрэнк сидел с закушенной губой и не издавал ни звука, «потому что мужчины должны уметь терпеть боль». О! Это были слова Джерарда, он часто повторял их, когда мальчик слишком остро и сильно реагировал на малейшие травмы. Он всегда был чересчур чувствительным, и мужчина никак не мог понять, хорошо ли это или наоборот – плохо.

Отчего же сейчас, сам того не ведая, он перестал быть таким безразличным, поддаваясь накатывающей тупой боли внутри, падая в безысходность?

Он помнил, как Маргарет, в очередной раз меняя бельё, сказала о том, что Фрэнк взрослеет, и пора поговорить с ним о девушках. Помнил тот мучительно-странный разговор, когда юноша слушал его с совершенно пунцовым лицом. Кажется, тогда Фрэнку было пятнадцать? Мужчина не практиковал пуританских взглядов на жизнь, это было очевидно, и вот уже через неделю встречал экипаж, доставлявший Фрэнка домой из Парижа, где Джерард устроил ему первую ночь в самом лучшем и проверенном борделе. Он не сомневался, что всё прошло отлично, он знал всех девушек оттуда и лично выбрал для мальчишки первую женщину, исходя из своих умозаключений и прекрасной осведомлённости о характере своего протеже. 

Красивую, но не роковую. Нежную и ласковую, но с характером, такую, что сможет настоять и в случае чего взять ситуацию в свои чуткие ручки. Которая доставит удовольствие и мягко, ненавязчиво направит... Расскажет обо всём и научит некоторым вещам, которые знают о женщинах только женщины. И Джерард до сих пор помнил, как смущённо и зло выпрыгнул мальчик из кареты и насколько быстро пронёсся мимо, чтобы запереться в своей комнате до следующего дня. Он был обижен на своего наставника и довольно долгое время не разговаривал с ним, а Джерард не понимал, где же благодарность за всё, что он делает для этого мальчишки? Какая муха того укусила? И чем вызвано такое странное поведение? Мужчина даже ездил в Париж, чтобы разузнать подробности у Даниэллы – девушки, выбранной для Фрэнка. Помнил, как та с удовольствием поведала ему об их ночи и дала его мальчику самую высокую оценку. Фрэнк оказался выносливым и неутомимым любовником, быстро учился и уже к середине ночи заставил её кричать от удовольствия.

Джерард испытывал гордость за своего подопечного. Но это ничего не объясняло в итоге. Что же происходило с его мальчиком? Откуда эта злость и глупая обида?

Эти вопросы мучили его какое-то время, пока он, сам того не желая, стал свидетелем сцены, не предназначенной для чужих глаз. Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта, и мужчина просто шёл к лестнице на кухню, но его привлекли странные звуки и плеск, доносящиеся оттуда. Он заглянул лишь на мгновение, чтобы быстро отпрянуть и тут же прислониться спиной к стене за дверью, переводя дыхание.

Мальчик удовлетворял себя, крепко зажмурив глаза, закинув свою красивую голову на бортик ванной, и раз за разом горячо шептал его имя.

Джерард улыбался, чувствуя на лице ветер от быстрой езды и сильное, поджарое тело своей кобылы под собой, уверенно несущейся галопом. Он ярко помнил до сих пор, насколько тогда был шокирован осознанием – мальчик влюблён в него. А он обсуждал с ним его эротические сны и утренние эрекции, разговаривал о том, как заниматься любовью… Устроил первую ночь с женщиной… Это было так нечутко!

Но Фрэнк замечательно скрывал свои чувства, или просто сам мужчина не хотел видеть их... Ведь мальчик был для него почти как… сын? Как ребёнок, которого Джерард зарёкся иметь навсегда, подводя под это решение стройные логичные построения из своих острых мыслей.

И вот сейчас, спустя столько лет, он сам заразился чумой разрушительного, сметающего все доводы разума на своём пути чувства. Меньше всего на свете он хотел поддаться подобной болезни. И сильнее всего мечтал бы сохранить в своём сердце эту трепетность и обжигающее жаром ощущение, притягивающее его к Фрэнку крепче всех других, прошлых его привязанностей.

Мужчина грустно усмехнулся, сильнее наклоняясь к коротко стриженой гриве и прижатым чутким ушам лошади. Это было больно. Он ещё помнил, как чертовски больно - любить так сильно.

Но это ничего не меняло. Огонь, разгорающийся внутри, не должен был ничего поменять в их отношениях. У них есть обязанности перед короной. Они оба – изгои и отщепенцы, обязанные своим новым положением королеве. Между ними - ответственность и договор, от которого Джерард не собирался отклоняться. И это было так больно, что мужчина неосознанно отпустил поводья, одной рукой с силой комкая верховой костюм по центру груди, будто надеясь добраться до едко болящего комка там, внутри, и вырвать, отбросить его в придорожные травы.

Как же удачно, что сейчас так много работы. Как удачно то, что ему придётся всё больше и больше проводить времени в Париже, продумывая комбинации назревающей авантюры. Он очень переживал из-за революционной ситуации в стране, переживал за свою Королеву, но не мог не благодарить всё это, потому что происходящее давало ему возможность меньше быть в поместье, опасливо избегая новых, таких желанных и нужных ему встреч. Стоило держать себя в руках. Нужно было отвлечься.

И он решил с головой уйти в дела, посвящая им всего себя.

В поместье фон Трир его встретили радушно, как и всегда, и он поднялся в обеденный зал. Марк, пожилой дворецкий, который, похоже, прислуживал ещё родителям Шарлотты в Германии, где и остались все её корни, был, как всегда, крайне вежлив и попросил его подождать в приёмной, совершенно точно зная, что Джерард не послушается его. Это была их давняя невинная игра, и он часто замечал, как старик порой посмеивается в свои седые бакенбарды, плавно переходящие в пышные усы. Джерард тоже улыбался, ему было не сложно доставлять окружающим подобные маленькие радости тем, что иногда он действовал как невоспитанный мальчишка.

Шарлотта по обычаю была прекрасна: уложенные в свёрнутую волну медные волосы и открытое тёмно-зелёное платье в пол, радужная улыбка и доброе сияние глаз. Сестра? Подруга? Любовница? Она уже давно превратилась в что-то намного большее, что нельзя было описать ни одним из существующих слов. Вместо приветствия он решил перейти в наступление, чтобы поддержать реноме взбалмошного мальчишки.

\- Милая, ты переходишь все дозволенные границы! – сходу начал он, приобнимая женщину за талию и небрежно целуя в щёку.

Широко распахнутые от удивления глаза цвета гречишного мёда были ему наградой.

\- Джерард? – недоуменно произнесла она.

\- Приглашать моего протеже в оперу в Париж и самой ехать туда, когда уличные беспорядки с каждым днём набирают силу – это крайне неразумное решение, дорогая! Я весь вечер переживал за вас после того, как столкнулся с Фрэнком в антракте. А у меня, между прочим, были много более важные задачи для моей головы.

Было видно, как замершая на мгновение женщина расслабляется, и мужчина помог ей сесть за стол, чуть отставив и затем придвинув стул за ней.

Они неторопливо обедали, и чуть позже к ним присоединился измученный Люциан – женщина говорила, что тот заканчивал работу с какими-то отчётами.

После этого они уединились в кабинете баронессы, и Джерард перешёл непосредственно к делам.

\- Милая Шарлотта. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это всё вряд ли уже сойдёт на нет?

\- Ты о волнениях или о революции в целом? – поинтересовалась женщина, закуривая длинную сигарету в красивом резном мундштуке.

\- О революции. У меня такое ощущение, что точка возврата в этой истории пройдена, и всё, что я могу сделать – это лишь как можно сильнее смешать их планы, сокрушить их надуманные идеалы, чтобы заставить людей, идущих за ними, задуматься об искренности всего происходящего. Но не повернуть это вспять и уж точно – не исправить положение… Королеве надо уезжать из Лувра в более спокойное место.

\- Ты пришёл к замечательному выводу, Джерард, - устало вздохнула она. – Но ты не учитываешь самого важного.

Мужчина заинтересованно молчал, держа в руке бокал с небольшой порцией французского коньяка в нём, призывая её продолжать.

\- Даже если народ увидит сомнительность провозглашённых идеалов, ты не сможешь накормить их и заплатить долги страны. Сократить расходы короны и перенаправить их в правильное русло. Ты даже не можешь убедить королеву снова бороться – не ради отмщения личного разрушенного счастья, а уже за свою страну. О, прости, я не упрекаю тебя, - сказала она, увидев, как взгляд друга туманится обидой. – Ни в коем случае. Я знаю, что ты делаешь всё, что можешь и даже кое-что из того, что вообще вне твоей компетенции. Ты чудесен, и я восхищаюсь тобой, мой дорогой. Но вряд ли все твои усилия принесут те результаты, о которых ты мечтаешь.

Женщина с грустью и нежностью посмотрела на пробующего коньяк озадаченного мужчину. Он молчал ещё какое-то время, обдумывая сказанное, но затем всё-таки произнёс:

\- Но я не могу иначе. Ты предлагаешь мне сложить руки или предать корону? Бежать? Что именно ты предлагаешь мне делать в данной ситуации?

\- Нет, нет, Джерард… Я всё знаю, и ты прав – нужно продолжать заниматься тем, во что ты веришь. Тем более, когда веришь так горячо, как это делаешь ты. Я тоже верю, что у тебя всё получится, я верю в тебя. Просто…

Женщина замолчала, и Джерард сосредоточенно стал всматриваться в её погрустневшее лицо.

\- Что такое? Шарлотта?

\- Через два месяца – я уже всё решила, поэтому не перебивай, - я и мои домашние отправимся в Англию. Я уже всё узнала и решила организационные вопросы. Я соберу всё, что смогу, постараюсь как можно выгоднее продать свои активы и уеду из Франции. Я собираюсь увезти всех, кого удастся, с собой. У меня там вдовая тётка и огромный дом – её будет сложно стеснить… - она отвела глаза, будто извиняясь за свои слова. - Я запросила бронь на тридцать билетов на корабль до Лондона…

\- Это… - у мужчины будто пересохло во рту. – Это неожиданно, но… На самом деле, это самое верное решение, которое ты только могла принять, Шарли. И я ни в коем случае не собираюсь отговаривать или осуждать тебя. Просто я не ожидал, что это произойдёт так скоро… Два месяца! Ты считаешь, что революция вот-вот грянет?

\- Я не знаю, мой милый Джерард. Это просто женское предчувствие. И… Я знаю, что предлагать тебе ехать со мной бесполезно, но… Может, ты отправишь с нами Маргарет и Поля? И Фрэнка? Мест хватит. Так будет много безопаснее для них. И, возможно, ты сам успеешь провернуть все свои дела и тоже поедешь с нами… - женщина говорила тише и тише, опуская глаза к столу. Она боялась услышать ответ и всё же продолжала надеяться.

\- Спасибо, Шарлотта. Я обязательно предупрежу своих об отъезде. Они должны поехать с тобой.

Вот так просто. «Спасибо, Шарлотта» - и ни слова о себе. Конечно, женщина и не рассчитывала на положительный ответ, но всё равно оказалась не готова к приступу боли внутри груди.

\- Так о чём ты хотел узнать у меня? – встрепенувшись, женщина расправила плечи и загнала вдруг вставшие так близко слёзы поглубже.

\- О, мне очень нужна информация об одном премилом старикане. Он – главный вдохновитель и автор основных революционных идей. Всех этих свобод, равенств и братств, - усмехнулся Джерард. - Вряд ли он бывал на твоих балах, но, возможно, у тебя есть хоть какие-то выходы на него?

\- Ты говоришь о месье Русто? Он сейчас довольно популярен у в народных кругах и часто появляется на различных благотворительных приёмах, несмотря на годы. Если мне не изменяет память, месье Жаккарду уже за шестьдесят.

\- Да, это он. Мне нужно всё, что у тебя есть о нём. И чем грязнее это будет, тем лучше.

Женщина чуть нахмурилась, поднялась, задумавшись, и пошла к углу кабинета. Там, за совершенно незаметной стенной панелью была секретная дверца, которую она открыла небольшим ключиком на длинной цепочке со своей шеи. Внутри находились папки. Очень аккуратные структурированные папки с бумагами – иного от Шарлотты нельзя было ожидать.

Поискав совсем недолго, она достала очень тонкую и положила её на стол.

\- Посмотри тут. Если что-то и есть на него – оно может быть только здесь. В основном – это обрывки разговоров и слухов, где так или иначе мелькало его имя.

Глаза Джерарда жадно заблестели, он был настолько очарован этим ароматом новой информации, что почти поглаживал ладони друг о друга от предвкушения. Шарлотта уступила ему свой стол и рабочее кресло, и мужчина нетерпеливо и внимательно принялся вчитываться в листы, становясь потерянным для этого мира. Женщина мягко улыбнулась и прилегла на софу тут же у окна, предаваясь чтению Гёте.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, но в какой-то момент Джерард вскочил, громко отодвинув собой кресло, и выпалил:

\- Шарли, ты знаешь что-либо о борделе мадам Тюффо? Видимо, наш старикан частенько бывал там.

\- Мадам Тюффо? – повторила женщина, задумчиво покусывая мизинец с аккуратным ногтем. – Кажется, это на другом берегу Сены… То ещё местечко, если честно. Не слишком чистое, и кадры меняются чересчур часто. Я ни разу не приглашала оттуда ни девочек, ни мальчиков на свои балы. Не то качество.

\- Меня не слишком интересует их качество. Меня интересуют рычаги давления на саму мадам.

\- О, тут всё просто. У них извечные проблемы с законом, обычно по мелочи, но это всегда довольно неприятно и очень нервирует таких женщин, как мадам Тюффо. Она в годах, насколько я помню. И она настоящая старая крыса, выживавшая в таких ситуациях, что... расколет тебя напополам, как орешек, поверь мне.

\- Ох, моя милая Шарли, - улыбнулся Джерард, - я справлюсь с этим. Меня интересует, что я могу предложить ей взамен информации.

\- Ты сам знаешь, что некоторая информация бесценна. Постарайся, чтобы она не поняла, что именно тебя интересует, добивайся, чтобы она позволила говорить с работниками. И пообещай ей протекцию короны, даже если это будет голословием. Кажется мне, что очень скоро это всё потеряет хоть какое-то значение.

\- Тогда до встречи. И спасибо за дельные советы. Мне очень нравится слышать из твоих уст свои же мысли. Так они выглядят вполне умными и рациональными. Когда же они возникают у меня в голове, то видятся полнейшим бредом.

Женщина улыбнулась и встала, подошла безумно близко, на мгновение приникая к губам мужчины, а затем – целуя лоб.

\- Удачи, Джерард. И еще – береги себя, молю.

Мужчина оставил свою тонконогую кобылу Габриэллу на конюшне поместья фон Трир. Было бы крайне непредставительно приезжать на важную встречу верхом. Он прекрасно понимал, что в подобных случаях каждая мелочь либо работает на него, либо наоборот – представляет в невыгодном свете. Взяв самый роскошный экипаж, он направился к своей новой цели – в бордель мадам Тюффо.

Джерард терял в дороге лишних пару часов, в отличие от пути верхом. Но приобретал большее – достаточно высокий статус, который был очень важен для людей, подобных мадам. Именно сообразно статусу гостя строилось их общение и отношение, и Джерард был заинтересован в том, чтобы произвести крайне респектабельное впечатление.

Пока карета качалась на рессорах, приближая его к главной цели сегодняшнего вечера, он разрешил себе немного вздремнуть, настраиваясь на должный лад. И не смог не вспомнить о своём мальчике Фрэнке перед тем, как мягко уплыть в сладкий сон. Больше всего его возбуждало въевшееся в подсознание ощущение его цепких, очень проворных пальцев на своей груди и паху… Он вспомнил, насколько красиво и желанно выглядели его бёдра, когда тот искал ложку под столом, покачивая ими так непосредственно, точно ребёнок. Вот только чувства это вызывало совершенно далёкие от родительского умиления. Дальше фантазия мужчины увела его в совершенно нереальные и порнографические продолжения сегодняшнего утра, и он не заметил, как отключился, ощущая сладкую истому внизу живота.

 

****

 

\- Месье Джерард Уэй, - объявил лакей, открывая вычурную дверь в кабинет мадам Тюффо. Мужчина одернул полы сюртука и чуть провёл рукой по волосам, надевая на своё лицо самую соблазнительную из масок – молодой и очень привлекательный придворный служащий при выполнении особо важного поручения вышестоящего лица. Не слишком важная сошка, чтобы бояться и скрывать что-то, но и не тот, кем полезно манипулировать.

Выдохнув и сдержанно, чуть высокомерно улыбаясь, он прошёл внутрь.

От всего в этом кабинете, как и во всём борделе, веяло остатками былой роскоши, которая сейчас рассыпалась, плесневела, прикрывалась драпировками и картинами – потому что на капитальный ремонт средств, видимо, не хватало. Внутри явно чувствовался запах нафталина и резкого дешёвого парфюма, а также пудры, которой, судя по всему, мадам Тюффо была покрыта с головы до кончиков пальцев.

Больше всего женщина напоминала не битую жизнью крысу, а крайне неприятную старую жабу, настолько долго сидящую в своём болоте, что уже обросла тиной и водорослями до самых глаз.

Мадам Тюффо была невероятно полной и сидела так, что верхняя её часть почти растекалась по массивному письменному столу, занимая его большую половину. Её платье цвета пожухлой травы вызывало стойкую ассоциацию с тиной, а глаза на напудренном белом лице были выкачены совершенно по-жабьи, и Джерард никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что сейчас она откроет рот и громко, басовито квакнет. Но она только неотрывно следила за ним взглядом из-под пенсне и учтиво улыбалась. Стало понятно, что она очень скептически относилась к своему гостю. Ну что ж, пора приступить к работе.

Мужчина подошёл к столу размашистыми шагами и, чуть склонившись над ним, протянул руку, чтобы принять в неё сверх меры напудренную, полную ладонь хозяйки.

\- Мадам Тюффо. Безмерно рад видеть вас в добром здравии. Джерард Артур Уэй, младший сотрудник канцелярии по вопросам организации празднеств и увеселений, к вашим услугам, - и он легко поцеловал протянутую кисть, перед самыми губами перевернув её тыльной стороной – это был очень тонкий жест, призывающий вызвать расположение и показать, что мужчина не против немного пофлиртовать. В нос ударил резкий запах множества слоёв пудры, и Уэй мысленно содрогнулся, на секунду представив, что его губы должны коснуться этого ужаса. Скрепив зубы, он довёл ритуал до конца, не дрогнув ни единой мышцей лица, и женщина за столом расплылась в широкой улыбке.

\- Вы так обходительны, молодой человек, - её голос и правда был очень низок, но на кваканье совершенно не походил. Скорее, он напоминал карканье ворона – был таким же надтреснутым и чуть хриплым. Видимо, мадам курила давно и много. Затем она зашевелила губами, повторяя имя посетителя, растягивая его на разный манер, будто пыталась распробовать на вкус каждую букву. Мужчина замер, предвкушая…

\- Господи милостивый, - вдруг взмахнула она полными руками, обхваченными множеством слоёв шифонового кружева. – Джерард Артур Уэй, мальчик для особых поручений Её Величества королевы Мариэтты! – она посмотрела на обмершего посетителя как-то по-новому, с совершенно искренним интересом. – Живая легенда в тесных кругах. Я знаю вас, молодой человек, можете играть со мной в открытую, раз уж я владею подобной информацией.

Мужчина всё ещё стоял истуканом, судорожно продумывая варианты дальнейшего развития событий, задаваясь тысячей вопросов, а женщина, утратив свою холёную сосредоточенность, совершенно просто навалилась грудью на стол и достала из выдвижного ящика упаковку с толстыми сигарами явно заграничного происхождения. Джерард мысленно охнул – никогда не видел, чтобы коренная француженка брала нечто подобное в рот.

Женщина только развязно ухмыльнулась, снимая пенсне и откладывая его в сторонку.

\- Угоститесь? Контрабандные сигары, самый лучший табак. Другого не держим, - и она грубовато, хрипло рассмеялась.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я не курю, – мужчина открыл рот, хотя ещё не принял окончательного решения о том, как же теперь себя вести. Эта женщина и правда была интересна – хотя бы тем, что знала его именно как королевского «тайного агента». Это настораживало и будоражило одновременно, потому что он всегда был крайне осторожен и никогда не оставлял хвостов при работе. И уж точно никому не рассказывал о своих связях с королевой. Откуда же она знает?

\- Это правильно, совершенно правильно, месье Уэй. Присаживайтесь, прошу вас, - её тон из учтивого крайне скоро превратился в деловой, и Джерард, наконец, принял правила игры – откровенность за откровенность. В конце концов, пока он ничего не терял, а в случае накладок был готов пойти даже на то, чтобы как максимум избавиться от этой женщины.

Расслабившись и присев на мягкий стул напротив стола, он взял из коробки одну сигару, чтобы провести ей под носом. Она пахла чудесно – терпко и сильно, но не вызывала у мужчины никакого желания раскурить её. Мадам, напротив, уже вовсю дымила, разглядывая его взглядом чуть прищуренных глаз навыкате.

\- Итак, - продолжила она, выпуская из широкого напомаженного рта густое облако дыма, - что привело вас в нашу скромную обитель? Вряд ли вы позарились на кого-либо из наших девочек или мальчиков, - она сально хохотнула.

Чуть помедлив и спокойно посмотрев ей в глаза, Джерард искренне ответил:

\- Вы правы. Это никак не относится к прямым делам борделя. Как я уже мог понять – вы именно та, кто мне нужен в решении не самой простой задачи на благо страны. Мне нужна информация.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина – женщина смотрела на него округлёнными глазами, даже перестав затягиваться, а потом вдруг резко расхохоталась.

Джерард спокойно сидел и ждал, когда мадам отсмеётся: нога изящно устроилась на ноге, пальцы сцеплены в замок на животе. Спокойный взгляд каре-болотных глаз.

\- Ох, не смешите меня! - взмахнула руками хозяйка борделя. - Если бы ещё вчера тётушка Карсо сказала, кто придёт ко мне за помощью – я бы плюнула ей прямо в лживый рот. Но вы тут - и я поражена, - женщина говорила с большой долей сарказма в голосе, но Джерарда это мало волновало. Когда он решал, что в случае чего готов пойти на убийство, это означало, что он настроен крайне серьёзно и получит своё любыми путями. – И ещё, - вдруг успокоившись, добавила женщина, - имейте в виду, что мне нет до этой страны никакого дела, и патриотизмом я не страдаю. Мне всегда непросто жилось в Париже, и всего, что я имею, я добилась сама, вот этими вот руками, - она снова потрясла перед мужчиной полными запястьями, отчего все руки до самых плеч задрожали, как подтаявшее желе.

\- Я вас понял, мадам. Перейдём к делу?

Женщина помолчала, докуривая сигару и ещё с минуту изучая Джерарда, а затем утвердительно кивнула. Уэй ещё не знал, что он был одним из немногих, кому удалось поладить с этой непростой женщиной. Не ясно, какова была в этом его заслуга, но мадам Тюффо владела информацией, собирала её, хранила, при этом пользуясь исключительно своей головой. Это было её хобби и отдушина, и женщина обладала крайне острым умом и хорошей памятью. Но самая важная её позиция была в том, что информация – это товар, делиться которым бескорыстно не стоит ни с кем. Тогда не потеряешь влияния и не вылетишь на обочину жизни.

Сейчас с ней происходило что-то странное, возможно, это обаяние молодого мужчины играло с ней злую шутку, а возможно, слава лучшей элитной проститутки Парижа не зря летела за плечами этого человека – было в нём что-то таинственное, непередаваемое, от чего даже её старая, прожжённая холодом душа вдруг встрепенулась. С ним хотелось сотрудничать. Он был крайне интересен. И естественно, она не собиралась упускать ни малейшей выгоды от общения с ним.

\- Ох, месье Жаккард Русто? Этот похотливый старикашка? – она улыбнулась, когда мужчина обозначил суть своего интереса, и её глаза затуманились. Она явно перебирала в голове какие-то моменты. – Я помню. Он был тут пару или тройку раз за этот год, точно. Что именно вы хотите знать?

\- Хм, - Джерард задумался. – Если возможно, то всё. Когда приезжал, трезвым или пьяным. Один или с компанией. Кого просил для обслуживания, и если эти люди ещё работают у вас, - я бы хотел поговорить с ними.

Женщина снова задумалась, а потом вдруг её глаза блеснули, а рука ударила кулаком по столу.

\- Ох, а вы проказник, Джерард! Сейчас, собрав один к одному все его разрозненные визиты, становится понятно, что не всё так просто, как кажется, если не уметь анализировать, - мужчина внутренне весь подобрался, уже ощущая в груди дрожь предвкушения от того, что узнает нечто важное и полезное для дела. Осталось только не выдать свой голодный интерес. - С этим посетителем не всё гладко. Он явный извращенец.

Джерард вопросительно изогнул бровь, побуждая её продолжать.

\- Он всегда выбирал для себя мальчиков. Очень молоденьких мальчиков, хочу я сказать, знаю, что это не вполне законно, но у нас не лучший бордель в Париже, и как-то надо выживать. Они жаловались потом на странного посетителя с нездоровыми фантазиями, но я не придала тогда этому внимания.

\- Нездоровые фантазии? Что именно вы имеете в виду?

\- Он недееспособен, - ответила женщина. – Возраст, сами понимаете. Зато голова работает и фантазия бурлит. Все мальчики говорили, что он склонен к жестокости, но в рамках дозволенного правилами борделя. По самой верхней границе этой рамки, - уточнила женщина, и Джерард как-то незаметно перенёсся на секунду в своё далёкое теперь прошлое, на холодные улицы Парижа, и его передёрнуло. – А ещё он всех обряжал в рясу послушников какого-то загородного мужского монастыря и заставлял онанировать. Кажется, это его фетиш. Мальчики рассказывали, что он просто сходил с ума от их вида и становился совершенно неадекватным.

Джерард сглотнул. Вот оно. Вот то, что он искал все эти дни. Ключ к решению непростой проблемы.

\- Что вы хотите за подобную информацию? Она очень ценна для меня, - честно признался мужчина, прямо глядя на мадам Тюффо. Джерард считал, что порой искренность достойна искренности.

\- Хм, это хороший вопрос, месье-красивые-глазки, - женщина слащаво ухмыльнулась. – Мне будет достаточно вашего слова и обещания о королевском протекторате. Сейчас неспокойное время, а я хочу быть уверена в завтрашнем дне. Что через неделю ко мне не придут и не выгонят на улицу, закрывая моё скромное заведение.

\- Я гарантирую вам протекторат, мадам.

\- И ещё. Небольшой долг. Налоги… Дела в последнее время идут не слишком хорошо, - она смущённо потупилась, но Джерард заверил её и в этом:

\- Не стоит беспокойства. Я всё улажу.

\- Вы крайне благородны. Это тот редкий случай, когда я верю человеку на слово. Потому что наслышана, что вы, мой мальчик, не бросаете слов на ветер и всегда держите обещания. Иногда летящая впереди слава – это не так плохо, правда?

Джерард позволил себе сдержанно улыбнуться и кивнуть.

После этого он до ночи разговаривал с мальчиками, которых просил к себе месье Русто. Он вытянул из них мельчайшие подробности о клиенте и том, как всё происходило. И если в начале сегодняшнего вечера он ещё надеялся на то, что сможет сыграть эту роль сам, то сейчас, когда перевалило за полночь и юноши рассказали ему всё, что могли, он с сожалением и тянущей болью понимал – нет, это не его роль. Он не подойдёт…

Все мальчики были хрупкими шатенами с волосами до плеч, нежными лицами и скулами, почти не знавшими щетины. Джерард выглядел крайне молодо, но всё же не настолько. И сейчас он ненавидел себя за это, потому что всё приводило лишь к одному – ему придётся втянуть в опасную авантюру своего Фрэнка...

Понимание этого факта сводило его с ума и вызывало жгучую боль под рёбрами.


	15. Chapter 15

Фрэнк проснулся от того, что в его комнате кто-то был. Сонно приоткрыв один глаз, он попытался сфокусироваться на том, что происходит вокруг, и увидел Маргарет, неспешно ходящую от одного окна к другому и раздвигающую тяжелые портьеры, впуская в помещение лучи тусклого утреннего солнца. Их свет был ещё чуть розоватым, и юноша понял, что сейчас действительно довольно рано. Возможно, Маргарет сама только встала, хотя обычно она будила его ближе к завтраку. Это было весьма и весьма странно.

\- Ох, Франсуа? Ты проснулся? Прости, милый, что пришлось разбудить тебя. Но несколько часов назад вернулся Жерар в крайне приподнятом состоянии духа. Видимо, у него что-то важное к тебе, потому что он просил разбудить тебя до завтрака, чтобы ты спустился к нему. Он ждёт в малой гостиной…

Фрэнк пытался прийти в себя после так резко стравленного сна, чтобы осознать слова женщины. Он хлопал ресницами, заставляя их держаться открытыми, и это было невероятно сложно. Часы на стене показывали семь утра. И это при том, что он лёг в четыре, всю ночь корпев над расходно-приходным отчётом по делам поместья. Фрэнк тяжко вздохнул. Господь явно решил наказать его за ложь, и это было вполне справедливо.

\- Доброе утро, Маргарет, - он сладко потянулся, приподнимаясь на подушках. – Я сегодня спал три часа, - сказал он, пытаясь не закрывать слипающиеся глаза.

\- Доброе утро, мой мальчик. Чем же ты занимался всю ночь? – она хитро прищурилась, глядя на Фрэнка, пока её руки справлялись с портьерами последнего окна.

\- Ох, не поверишь… Дописывал отчёт, который, как я сказал Джерарду, уже давно готов. Я соврал ему. Впервые.

Женщина высоко и звонко рассмеялась, упирая полноватые руки в крутые бока.

\- Ничего, Франсуа, ничего. Всё когда-то случается в первый раз. И твоя ложь далеко не самая страшная, это точно, - женщина присела на край кровати и с нежной улыбкой посмотрела на Фрэнка. – Может, тебя утешит тот факт, что Жерар вообще вряд ли спал сегодня. Мне кажется, он сидел над бумагами всё то время, как приехал из Парижа. Если ты быстро умоешься и оденешься, то успеешь выпить моего бодрящего травяного отвара. Поднимайся, а я пойду, залью сбор кипятком и отрежу нам с тобой и Полю по кусочку сыра. Перекусим наскоро, пока не готов завтрак.

Она вышла из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, а Фрэнк, сделав несколько вдохов-выдохов из специальной утренней гимнастики, начал срывать с себя ночную сорочку, почувствовав, что силы его прибывают. Просто до безобразия интересно, что такого срочного и важного было у наставника к нему. Он не видел его со вчерашнего утра, и их встреча тогда закончилась крайне двусмысленно – Фрэнк разыграл спектакль за завтраком, после которого Джерард ретировался переодеваться. И он явно не был спокоен в тот момент. Возможно, юноше светил выговор? Или просто серьёзная беседа? Если бы дело касалось отчёта, он бы не стал поднимать его до завтрака. Но и для выговора это время было слишком ранним…

Фрэнк поспешно приводил в порядок свои каштановые волосы, проводя по голове расчёской с щетиной из жёсткого конского хвоста. Его мысли не успокаивались ни на секунду, выдумывая новые и новые варианты, зачем он понадобился наставнику в такую рань. Некоторые из них были весьма откровенные и не менее фантастические, и юноша начал довольно улыбаться. 

Через несколько минут он уже сидел за небольшим столом на кухне, пил дымящийся ароматный отвар и ел козий сыр рядом с Маргарет и бесконечно зевающим Полем. «Опять читал полночи» - улыбнулся Фрэнк себе под нос: мужчина с большой скоростью поглощал художественную литературу из библиотеки Джерарда и был крайне шокирован и ещё больше возбуждён тем фактом, что новый хозяин не только не против, но и поощряет то, что его слуги читают в свободное время. 

Беда была только в том, что свободное время это появлялось далеко после захода солнца, когда дела в поместье заканчивались, и фактически пора было ложиться спать. Мужчину это не останавливало – он читал на кухне при свете огромной свечи, пока не понимал, что его уже совершенно клонит в сон, строчки разбегаются перед глазами и суть прочитанного невозможно уловить. Предыдущие его хозяева не позволяли читать, тем более – книги из господской библиотеки. Они прямо говорили, что дело слуги – прислуживать, а не сидеть над буквами. «Почему вы разрешаете мне брать ваши книги? - спросил он в своё время у Джерарда. – Разве вы не чувствуете брезгливость от того, что я пользуюсь вашей библиотекой?» Новый хозяин только молчаливо улыбался в ответ. 

Тогда Поль плохо знал и ещё хуже понимал этого человека. Он брал книги тайно и каждый раз старался возвращать их на место до того, как месье Уэй мог что-то заподозрить. Но как-то раз настолько зачитался интереснейшим приключенческим романом, что не заметил мужчину, спустившегося ночью на кухню выпить воды. «Прошу, не обращайте на меня внимания, Поль. Эта книга и правда невероятно захватывающа. И перестаньте уже таиться, моя библиотека открыта без исключения для всех, кто хочет читать, независимо от их статуса в этом доме». Поль рассказывал эту историю наутро с округлёнными глазами, и маленький Фрэнк только по-доброму посмеивался над ним – сам он считал, что понимает наставника много лучше, и подобное было совершенно в его духе.

\- Франсуа, со списками планируемых покупок поступим, как всегда, хорошо? Не забивай себе голову, я сама с этим разберусь, - Маргарет вывела юношу из задумчивости. Фрэнк кивнул, он доверял женщине, как самому себе. Тем более, она прекрасно управлялась с закупками продуктов и вещей для дома, наймом временных рабочих для работ в конюшне и небольшом саду с огородом, планированием различных мероприятий и ремонтов. Она была в этом так хороша, что юноша даже не думал о том, чтобы вмешиваться. Ему хватало того, что несколько раз в неделю по вечерам они сидели вместе за чаем, и он записывал с её слов все траты и их причины. Женщина обладала отличной памятью и цепким прижимистым умом. Если за дело бралась Маргарет – можно быть уверенным, что ни одна монета не утечёт между пальцев, или что-то из купленных продуктов испортится, не дождавшись своего часа.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он и поднялся из-за стола. – Благодарю за настой, я – к Джерарду. 

\- Удачи, мой мальчик, - она мягко улыбнулась и потрепала его по руке.

 

Из малой гостиной раздавались приглушённые звуки рояля. Джерард музицировал. Если Фрэнк не ошибался, а это было почти невозможно, звучала соната Гайдна - легко, полётно, так, что юноша на мгновение задержался у дверей, закрывая глаза и представляя наставника за роялем – вдохновенного, с тонкими, порхающими над клавишами пальцами. В последнее время он играл редко, потому как был крайне занят различными делами, а для музыки ему требовалось особое настроение.

Фрэнк толкнул двери и вошёл, закрывая их за собой. Мужчина обратил на него внимание не сразу, а когда их взгляды встретились, кивнул на софу рядом со столиком, на котором лежали какие-то бумаги в открытой папке. Фрэнк послушно прошёл туда, усаживаясь поудобнее и любопытно косясь глазами на ровные строчки текста, написанные явно рукой наставника. У него был красивый уверенный почерк: довольно крупный и косой, а некоторые заглавные буквы будто специально украшались завитушками. Юноша вопросительно взглянул на Джерарда, который не прекращал играть и при этом постоянно поглядывал на него из-под растрёпанных тёмных волос. Он весь выглядел как-то взбудоражено, и это было не слишком на него похоже. Когда он перехватил вопросительный взгляд Фрэнка, то только утвердительно кивнул в ответ, не отвлекаясь от филигранного пассажа.

Юноша глубоко вздохнул и с замиранием сердца устроил папку у себя на коленях, принимаясь за чтение. Это был первый раз, когда Джерард разрешил ему изучить бумаги, касающиеся работы, а в том, что это именно так, он не сомневался. Гайдн звучал и звучал в его ушах, но постепенно он настолько погрузился в написанное рукой Джерарда, что совершенно потерялся для настоящего времени и того, что происходило вокруг. Его охватил мандраж: он начал догадываться, что неспроста наставник разрешил ему прочитать всё это, и предчувствовал, что в этот раз не останется непричастным. С одной стороны, ему становилось очень волнительно, а с другой – он чувствовал себя крайне счастливым от проявленного доверия и того, что наконец-то сможет попробовать себя в деле.

Он не заметил того, что мужчина опустился на диван напротив и заинтересованно разглядывал его из-под тёмных ресниц, ожидая, когда тот закончит с чтением. 

Наконец Фрэнк оторвался от бумаг и встретился с взглядом светлых ореховых глаз.

\- Что ты думаешь об этом? – мужчина был заинтересован, более того – юноша ощущал разлитое в воздухе нетерпение.

\- Это очень любопытное дело. И крайне непростое, как мне кажется. Меня интересует только одно – чего вы ждёте от меня?

Джерард явно не ожидал этого вопроса так быстро, поэтому его глаза совершили путешествие к полу, в сторону окна и обратно, к глазам Фрэнка. Затем он всё же решил ответить, поддаваясь пытливо-улыбающемуся взгляду ученика.

\- Я надеялся, что оно станет твоим первым делом. 

\- Первым делом? Вы шутите? – удивлённый голос юноши прозвучал чуть резче, чем следовало. – У меня нет никакого опыта в этом, а вы собираетесь втянуть меня в историю, от которой, возможно, зависит судьба страны? Вы настолько мне доверяете?

Фрэнк вёл себя крайне дерзко, и он отдавал себе отчёт в этом. Но он и правда был более чем удивлён. В глубине души он уже давно согласился быть втянутым в эту авантюру – его мало пугал извращённый мужчина или то, что ему нравилось наблюдать за молодыми мальчиками, ублажающими себя перед ним в сутане. Но он очень хотел услышать взгляд Джерарда на всё это. Хотел узнать, чего именно тот ждёт от него, на какой результат надеется. Он хотел услышать всё это напрямую из уст наставника. А ещё больше мечтал об ответе на его вопрос: «Вы настолько доверяете мне? Так верите в мои силы?» Это бы дало ему мощный заряд к творчеству и активной деятельности. Это бы вознесло его на небеса, потому что именно к этому он и стремился всё время – стать верной опорой для своего любимого мужчины. Поддерживать его во всём, всегда – когда только потребуется. Он был готов на многое пойти ради наставника, в конце концов, тот подарил ему жизнь не только в тепле и сытости, но и наполнил её знаниями, интересами и честолюбивыми устремлениями.

Джерард думал некоторое время, а потом решился:

\- Милый мой мальчик. Я виноват перед тобой – потому что это действительно сложное дело. Его надо обыграть настолько тонко и артистично, насколько это вообще возможно. Знал бы ты, как же я хотел как можно дольше не привлекать тебя к своим делам, - в голосе мужчины проскользнули нотки отчаяния и даже на слух ощущаемой скрытой боли. – Не потому, что я не верю в тебя – это не так. Я знаю, насколько ты прекрасен и талантлив, мой Фрэнки. Ты – мой огранённый бриллиант, и очень долгое время я надеялся на то, что видеть твоё совершенство буду только я… - на этом месте Джерард отвёл взгляд от резной спинки софы, которую разглядывал всё это время, и прямо посмотрел на юношу. Окунувшись в лучащиеся теплотой и счастьем глаза Фрэнка, он почувствовал себя ещё хуже от того, во что ему приходилось втягивать это невинное чудо с добрым открытым лицом, непокорными скулами и вечно непослушными прядями каштановых волос. Помимо укола боли что-то ещё шевельнулось внутри Джерарда – что-то голодное, отдавшееся тупым стоном в груди. Надо было заканчивать с откровениями и переходить к конкретике, иначе он рисковал накинуться на мальчика прямо сейчас, чтобы заключить в объятия и не отпускать долгое время. – Но я собираюсь помогать тебе во всём, советом или делом, постоянно быть рядом, я не хочу выпускать тебя из виду ни на секунду. Ох! – Джерард издал стон и закрыл глаза руками, откидывая голову на спинку дивана. – Я хотел сам сыграть эту роль. Но я не подойду, совершенно. Он не клюнет на меня, этот мерзкий старик, насколько бы прекрасный образ я ни создал. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Фрэнки. Без тебя я не справлюсь с этим.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Джерард прятал лицо в руках, массируя уставшие слипающиеся глаза, а Фрэнк всё прокручивал и прокручивал в голове такую откровенную и тёплую речь наставника. Прежде тот никогда не говорил ему ничего подобного. Это было очень неожиданно и ещё более того – приятно.

\- Хорошо, - вдруг сказал юноша, тихо, но достаточно отчётливо, чтобы быть понятым. – Я очень хочу попробовать себя и сильнее этого – оправдать ваши надежды, Джерард. Какого результата нам надо добиться с этим месье Жаккардом?

Его деловой спокойный тон подействовал на мужчину отрезвляюще. Он ещё раз вздохнул и, убрав руки от лица, склонился над бумагами на столе.

\- У меня нет никакого плана, мой мальчик. Впервые моя голова настолько пуста, потому что не я буду обыгрывать всё это. А придумывать план для тебя может стать большой ошибкой, будет лучше, если ты продумаешь свой образ и действия сам, основываясь на своих возможностях и фантазии. Но я собираюсь консультировать тебя по любым вопросам, обращайся безо всякой скромности.

Фрэнк кивнул, и Джерард продолжил свою мысль, отвечая, наконец, на вопрос о желаемом результате этого дела:

\- Нам нужно привести всё к тому, чтобы спровоцировать этого извращенца. Он должен настолько потерять голову от тебя, чтобы утратить всякое здравомыслие и осторожность, настолько, чтобы действовать, не таясь, чтобы вас застал кто-то, кто возмутится до глубины души, чьему обличению поверит толпа обычных простых людей. Я думаю, это будет очень громкое событие: народный избранник, вдохновитель революции, совращающий юных мальчиков в свободное от политики время. Его репутацию надо растоптать – к тому же, у него семья и взрослый сын, также занимающий не последнее место в управленческом аппарате революционеров. Как минимум, это будет отвлечением от основных событий, и существует вероятность, что на допросах он выдаст то, что его финансово поддерживал сам король. Я надеюсь нашей невинной авантюрой запустить взрывающий механизм замедленного действия, Фрэнки, и даже сам сейчас не вижу, насколько далеко всё это может нас в итоге завести.

\- Я понял. Моя задача придумать образ и такие ситуации, при которых он потеряет голову, и скомпрометировать его. Если честно, когда я читал про этих мальчиков в рясах… - Фрэнк смущённо кашлянул, - у меня возникла очень интересная идея. Я пока не буду рассказывать, хочу продумать всё получше. Но для этого мне не хватает информации. Может, вы разрешите мне устроить за стариком слежку?

\- Ни в коем случае! – Джерард испуганно округлил глаза. – Я сам никогда не занимаюсь ничем подобным, тем более, если он увидит тебя раньше времени - это будет провал. Для этого есть специальные люди, я просто найму одного из них. Расскажи, на что ему обратить внимание, и он предоставит всю информацию.

\- Сколько у нас времени до того, как начать действовать? – Фрэнк немного расстроился, ему по-мальчишески нравилась мысль о том, что он будет за кем-то следить. Всё же он был ещё таким ребёнком…

\- Ты можешь обдумывать детали своего выступления несколько дней, но по истечению двух недель, начиная с этого дня, мы должны будем начать воплощать спектакль в жизнь. Дольше тянуть просто некуда – ситуация в стране накаляется с каждым днём.

\- Мне кажется, этого более чем достаточно. Я успею. Попросите вашего человека, чтобы он в течение недели отслеживал обычный ежедневный маршрут месье Русто. Особенно пусть обратит внимание на то, посещает ли он церковь или иные религиозные заведения, как часто и в какое время. Будет очень хорошо, если он расскажет, как тот ведёт себя внутри. 

Джерард смотрел заинтересованно на своего ученика, понимая, что у того уже возникли какие-то идеи – неспроста такая конкретика в вопросах, и это было добрым знаком. Он очень боялся того, что Фрэнк растеряется, или вовсе откажется от участия – он не хотел и не смог бы его уговорить. Этот мальчик поражал его всё больше и больше своей уверенностью и тем, каким творческим интересом горели его глаза. Не потухнет ли этот живой блеск, когда он пройдёт всю историю до конца? Не сломается ли, не станет циничным и грубым, как он сам в далёкое время своей юности?

Они ещё какое-то время обсуждали детали и сроки, после чего их прервала вошедшая в гостиную Маргарет.

\- Пора завтракать, Жерар, - мягко улыбнулась она, встав рядом с Фрэнком и пару раз проведя рукой у того по волосам.

\- Спасибо, Марго. Мы идём. Хочу предупредить, что вечером уеду на бал к Шарлотте, - он внутренне усмехнулся, когда увидел резкий и чуть недовольный взгляд Фрэнка, который, впрочем, очень быстро спрятал свои эмоции. - Поэтому прошу не беспокоить меня после завтрака, я хочу хоть немного выспаться. 

На самом деле ему не слишком хотелось ехать. С большим удовольствием он провёл бы это время в библиотеке вместе с Фрэнком, продумывая детали и планируя их спектакль. Но мужчина знал, какое именно чувство говорит в нём. И понимал, что от него-то ему и нужно отвлечься, предаваясь безрассудству и плотским удовольствиям у Шарлотты. Да и исчезать вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, не сказав ни слова, было также не в его духе. Он не хотел оставлять в неведении своего Ангела, который подарил ему столько приятных мгновений и был настолько открыт перед ним, насколько это вообще возможно в обстоятельствах бала масок.

Они шли к малой столовой, и Фрэнка не покидала мысль о том, что сегодня будет их последняя встреча у баронессы фон Трир. Он так решил. Он больше не будет зависеть от этого, но сегодня… Сегодня он намеревался пойти так далеко, как только сможет. И заняться любовью с Джерардом, пусть и обманывая его при этом, не открывая своей личности… Пусть даже это и вовсе никогда больше не повторится. Тем слаще и острее станет память… Даже если это будет память об Анониме, о человеке-без-лица, дарившем месье Джерарду Артуру Уэю себя без остатка – все чувства и тело до самого донышка.

 

****

 

Сегодня у Шарлотты выступали цыгане. Прекрасная, пышущая страстью музыка в исполнении квартета из двух скрипок, гитары и контрабаса лилась со всех сторон. Они играли мелодии настолько непривычные для ушей Фрэнка, что внутри юноши что-то сладостно переворачивалось каждый раз, когда партии скрипок экспрессивно взмывали вверх, отрываясь от поддержки других инструментов, точно прыгая в самое небо. 

Сегодня никто не танцевал - потому что в центре круглой залы разворачивалось красочное, наполненное эмоциями до края, действо. Отгороженная от всего остального мира людьми, неотрывно следящими за ней глазами, там умирала в танце юная, невозможно гибкая цыганка. Она двигалась настолько плавно, следуя нежным переливам музыки, а затем вдруг срывалась в дикие ломаные движения, успевая неистово бить по бубну, быстро перебегая от одного края импровизированной сцены к другому. Фрэнк не мог отвести от неё глаз – она полностью захватила всё его внимание, он даже не пытался рассмотреть в толпе очертания знакомой фигуры Джерарда. 

Цыганка исполняла танец любви – чарующей, тайной, доставляющей жгучую боль – это сквозило в каждом движении её тонких белых рук и крутых бёдер, а тёмные, почти чёрные глаза метали из-под маски горячие, умоляющие взгляды в толпу. Она будто просила понимания и позволения не умирать от этой любви, молила о том, чтобы ей дали хоть один шанс. Но вот музыка становилась ещё быстрее, а девушка, завершающая круг вдоль зрителей, оказалась напротив смотрящего на неё Фрэнка и вдруг, сделав к нему шаг, схватила за руку. 

Это было настолько неожиданно, что юноша на мгновение потерялся, не понимая, что же ему делать. Цыганка же, взмахнув длинными волосами цвета воронова крыла, настойчиво тянула его в центр круга, не давая опомниться. Фрэнк подсознательно проверил, насколько ровно сидит его маска, сегодня – чёрно-красного цвета, под стать наряду этой прекрасной танцовщицы. 

Остановившись посередине открытого пространства, девушка обернулась и, хитро подмигнув, начала двигаться вокруг него, явно посвящая все свои действия избраннику. Её маленькая изящная масочка почти не скрывала лица, больше являясь данью правилам бала. Она встала к нему спиной и вдруг пламенно прижалась к груди юноши всем телом, горячо покачиваясь и скользя своей стройной фигуркой из стороны в сторону, поддаваясь вязкой, тягучей мелодии скрипок. Фрэнк, следуя порыву, положил свои руки на её тонкую талию, стараясь удержать от падения, потому что девушка закрыла глаза и, кажется, впала в транс. 

Музыка вышла на новый виток, и страстные переливы гитары подключились к пассажам скрипок. Цыганка стиснула свои прохладные ладошки на его кисти и настойчиво потянула вверх, отчего юноша проскользил по всему лифу её атласного платья, вдруг понимая, что девушка властно оставила его пальцы на своих грудях, не стеснённых ничем под тканью, нежных и мягких, с выпуклостями крупных твёрдых сосков.

Это было так неожиданно, что юноша совершенно забыл, где находится, и что на них сейчас обращены все взгляды и внимание. А девушка, меж тем, продолжала использовать его тело в своём жарком танце, откидывая голову назад, а руки поднимая вверх, над головой, в экспрессивном жесте, отчего множество тонких медных браслетов с лязгом бросились вниз, собираясь над локтем. 

Фрэнк настолько поддался музыке и разыгрываемому для него представлению, что даже почувствовал тёплую пульсацию возбуждения внизу живота, когда цыганочка, ни на миг не отстраняясь от него, стала скользящими и потирающимися движениями опускаться вниз, пока её затылок не оказался напротив его реагирующего паха и не сделал там несколько возбуждающих движений. Фрэнк закрыл глаза от полноты ощущений и запустил пальцы в волосы девушки, мечтая оставить её голову внизу ещё хоть на какое-то время.

Но цыганка вырвалась и, отскочив от него на шаг, продолжила ломать своё тело в диких, страстных движениях, следуя заходящейся в воплях экстаза музыке. Она схватила оставленный ранее на полу бубен и, постукивая им по своим бёдрам, начала покачиваться из стороны в сторону, призывно глядя на Фрэнка, глубоко приседая между каждыми движениями. Она была похожа на дикую раненую птицу, пытающуюся увести хищника от своего гнезда. 

Фрэнк тонул в чёрных глазах, как вдруг связь прервалась – цыганка крутанулась вокруг себя, продолжая наращивать скорость, и её длинные юбки огромным облаком атласных бабочек взмыли в воздух, заключая девушку в свои объятия. Она вертелась вокруг себя, как заведённая, и только браслеты и бубен, поднятый высоко над головой, издавали ощутимый мелодичный звон. 

Неожиданно музыка оборвалась, и девушка рухнула вниз, на колени, коснувшись лопатками деревянного паркета сзади, широко раскинув руки в стороны… Её грудь тяжело и быстро вздымалась, щёки выглядели разгорячёнными и от этого ещё более алыми, бисеринки пота покрывали открытый лоб и, собираясь в капли, скатывались к вискам. Фрэнк наблюдал за ней неотрывно, порой забывая вдохнуть. 

После бесконечного мгновения тишины контрабас затянул новую гипнотизирующую мелодию. Она переворачивала всё внутри, будто заставляя органы меняться местами, и по спине юноши пробежала, одна за одной, волна мурашек. Девушка на полу стала оживать, медленно поднимая плечи с пола, поводя ими из стороны в сторону, и если в одной её руке был бубен, то в другой тускло мерцал непонятно откуда взявшийся кинжал. 

К мелодии уже присоединились тоскливо плачущие скрипки, тонущие в переливах гитары так же, как Фрэнк тонул сейчас в горящих углях глаз цыганки, она двигалась плавно и чувственно, точно кобра в трансе, не сводя с него томного умоляющего взгляда.

Весь её вид кричал: «Позволь мне жить, люби меня, не отпускай, не давай мне умереть…» - и зачарованный юноша был готов кинуться к ней, чтобы отвести руку, но вот музыка достигла своей кульминации, кинжал резко взлетел и с последним оборванным вздохом струнных со свистом вонзился в грудь девушки.

Фрэнк в ужасе охнул, по залу в тишине пронеслись сдавленные вздохи и шёпот, но никто не пошевелился, боясь ступить внутрь словно заколдованного круга, где у ног юноши лежала распростёртая цыганка.

Шелест слов стих, и давящая тишина повисла над залом.

Фрэнк, приходя в себя, кинулся на колени, пододвигаясь ближе к недвижному телу, как вдруг понял – нет ни капли крови, а рукоять бутафорского кинжала торчит, зажатая между рукой и грудью.

\- О, Господи Всемилостивый, - выдохнул он, склоняясь к ней ещё ниже, - как же вы нас напугали!

Губы девушки медленно расползлись в улыбке, она открыла глаза и хитро посмотрела на своего спасителя:

\- А вы так беспечно доверялись всему, что вокруг вас происходит, - сказала она негромким, но довольно глубоким бархатным голосом. – Разве не в этом заслуга лицедея, и искусства задача?

Она изъяснялась довольно странно по-французски, с сильным интересным акцентом, что не только не портило её речь, но и добавляло ей шарма и очарования.

\- Думаю, вы правы, - ответил Фрэнк. - Благодарю вас за танец, прелестная незнакомка, он был волшебен!

Наконец, он подал цыганке руку, и та, купаясь во вздохах облегчения толпы, поднялась на ноги, чтобы поймать своим хрупким телом шквал одобрения и бурю заслуженных аплодисментов. Тут же границы незримого круга, что до этого все боялись переступить, нарушились, и к чудесной танцовщице хлынули люди, чтобы лично выразить ей своё восхищение. Фрэнка как-то незаметно оттеснили к колонне, где он успел взять бокал вина, пытаясь прийти в себя от волшебного представления и всё же найти взглядом наставника. 

Его собственная янтарная брошь была приколота к лацкану чёрного сюртука и была довольно выделяющейся, видной издалека вещью. Но юноша успел допить бокал и взять новый, а к нему так никто и не подошёл. Точнее, были одинокие, пришедшие сюда в поисках партнёра, но ни один из заговоривших с Фрэнком не оказался учителем. 

Юноша уже было начал волноваться, как вдруг на его маску опустилась чёрная ткань, лишая возможности видеть, судя по ощущениям – шёлковая, потому что приятно холодила виски и была довольно скользкой. Повязку тут же закрепили сзади чьи-то ловкие пальцы, и возбуждённый шёпот Джерарда, молнией прошедший сквозь напрягшееся тело, коснулся чувствительного уха:

\- Вы мне изменяли, мой ангел? Как нехорошо. Быть в центре внимания и участвовать в таком чувственном представлении вместо того, чтобы заниматься со мной любовью… Я очень, крайне обижен.

Фрэнк задрожал, потому что тон наставника не расходился со словами – будто он и правда успел осерчать из-за такого пустяка…

\- Но я… ждал, - зашептал юноша, начиная беспокоиться. – Я ждал вас, но…

\- Тш-ш, мой ангел. Это ничего не меняет. Я хочу наказать вас. Вы расстроили меня сегодня, и должны ответить за это, - Фрэнк, пребывая в состоянии шока, запоздало почувствовал, как его запястья стянули за спиной шёлковым шнурком и настойчиво потянули куда-то в сторону от колонны.

Он успел по-настоящему испугаться и даже попытался вывернуть руки из захвата, чем вызвал смех Джерарда и более крепкую хватку на своём локте.

\- Успокойтесь, мой милый, - нежно зашептал тот в ухо напрягшегося Фрэнка. – Доверьтесь мне. Сегодня я подарю вам не только боль, но и такое удовольствие, о котором вы не смели и мечтать. 

Вдруг юноша почувствовал горячий влажный язык на своём подбородке, который провёл скользкую дорожку по скуле к самому уху, не преминув лизнуть раковину, а затем с силой, чтоб Фрэнк тихо вскрикнул, прикусить мочку.

\- Просто доверьтесь мне, мой ангел. Сегодняшняя ночь наказаний будет незабываема, - и чуть успокоившийся юноша, переборов свои страхи, поддался чарующему голосу такого желанного сейчас мужчины. 

А спустя еще несколько мгновений интуитивно понял, что вновь оказался за потайной дверью в узком коридоре, ведущем в покои Джерарда в поместье фон Трир.


	16. Спектакль для трёх актёров

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мои дорогие читатели. Я предвкушаю ваши округлённые глаза, но если вы будете читать, и вам будет что-то КАЗАТЬСЯ, знайте, вам НЕ КАЖЕТСЯ. Эта глава и правда написана так. Кому-то не понравится, кому-то понравится. Я заранее извиняюсь перед теми, кто не ожидал от меня подобной свиньи, но она сразу начала писаться именно так, и я не стала ей противостоять.  
> Естественно, следующие главы будут в обычном изложении.

\- Как неожиданно, Джерард! Мы с этим юношей знакомы, ему я танец танцевала. Решили вы подарок мне преподнести, или же выбрали его случайно?

Журчащий голос, достигающий ушей, был смутно узнаваем; интуитивно повернулся Фрэнк в ту сторону, откуда тот лился. Внутри творилось странное: как если бы все мысли вдруг перемешались, со страхами ходяще об руку. Но более того – слова лились певуче, что каждое из них ложилось слишком непривычно. Волнение ли тому причиной – Фрэнк не знал, он только упивался новым построением мыслей, дышал прохладным воздухом и чувства складывал в тягучий стих. Он будто заразился этим у цыганки. 

Глаза не видели ни зги сквозь тёмную повязку, и только сердце колотилось, как у птицы. И Фрэнк боялся, наслаждаясь этим чувством.

\- О, Лейла, милая, ведь я просил. Неосмотрительно назвать меня по имени… Ты огорчаешь меня, девочка. Придётся тебя тоже наказать, согласно преступленью.

Раздался смех, окрашенный грудным звучанием. И Фрэнк вдруг ясно осознал, кто говорит с Джерардом – девчонка та, что извивалась в танце около него весь этот вечер. Но отчего она так просто говорит с ним и называет именем, ведь бал преследует лишь правило одно – не раскрывать своё лицо и личность? А сам наставник… отвечает нежно и игриво, оставив его связанным стоять посередине комнаты, не дав сказать ни слова.

\- Я соглашусь на что угодно, если замешан в этом ты. Твоя фантазия и страсть границ не знают. Я никогда не откажусь от приглашения, если оно – твоё.

Она томилась ожиданием, и сладость голоса сквозила в каждом звуке. Настолько, что Фрэнк так ясно ощутил под сердцем расцветший ревности укол. И этот странный говор, акцентом приукрашенный, как буквы первых строк, что видел он в бумагах у Джерарда.

Он плохо понимал, что делать с телом и руками, связанными сзади. Он слышал голоса, не видя ничего, и чувствовал, как сердце мчится вскачь в том месте, где по всем законам плоти должен быть желудок. И шёлковый шнурок, впиваясь в тонкие запястья, лишь доставлял досадное до боли неудобство.

\- Мой ангел – это не случайность, дорогая. Он плохо вёл себя сегодня, так запросто поддавшись твоему чарующему танцу. А должен был искать меня глазами, ни на мгновение об этом не забыв.

\- Ты так самоуверен!

\- Он – моя находка. Только и всего. И он прекрасен, посмотри на этот розовый румянец на непослушных скулах и ушах. Он чуден, словно роза и столь же нежен. И, как я уяснил сегодня, он не без шипов. А эта шея? Мой мальчик, поверни-ка голову, чтоб мы могли увидеть.

Фрэнк замер, не веря в то, что слышат его уши. Он чувствовал себя, как тонконогий жеребец, которого оценивают на торгах.

\- И не упрямься. Это тоже - часть наказания, - мужчина говорил сурово, и юноша, вздохнув, повиновался. Вбок голову склонив так сильно, что шею заломило, стал ждать, что скажет дальше его возлюбленный мучитель.

\- Невероятная грация и юношеская строптивость в каждом вздохе, посмотри. А эта линия, от скул стремящаяся вниз, вливаясь в тонкие ключицы? Я бы отдал всё состояние, чтобы пройтись по этому изгибу языком.

И снова женский, отдающий хрипотцой, весёлый смех.

\- Но что мешает? – спрашивала та, что увлекла сегодня Фрэнка танцем.

\- Ещё не время, милая, ещё не время. Ты посмотри, как он сконфужен. А я хочу, чтоб умолял меня о каждом прикосновении тела к своему.

И тут, не выдержав игры фантазии, Фрэнк чётко ощутил, как жар румянца спустился вниз под кожей, к животу. Он перед ними был, как на ладони, а сам не видел ничего, лишь ощущая обжигающую боль в запястьях. И это так его тревожило, но не затем, чтоб прекратить, а чтоб добавить к этому немного ласки. Всё так же голову держа немного набок, он глухо застонал.

\- Встань рядом, Лейла. Я хочу смотреть, как будешь ты играть с ним в свою жаркую игру из боли и блаженства. Сегодня – не со мной, а с ним. И в этом - наказание твоё.

Лишь шорох юбок, по полу скользящих, был ему ответом.

Вдруг что-то острое пристроилось у горла, чуть надавив на нежность кожи, и Фрэнк весь задрожал, пьянея от испуга.

\- Не нужно, Лейла. Не оставляй следов. Он может знатной быть семьи, я не хочу доставить ангелу проблем. 

И тут же острота пропала, но Фрэнк почувствовал, как режутся завязки на его рубашке, что была под сюртуком. И острые, точно кошачьи, ногти скользят по косточкам ключиц, спускаясь ниже. Он задрожал, но не от страха, а от предвкушения. Он был заинтригован, бедный Фрэнк, лишённый права двигаться и зреть.

Глазами под повязкой он не видел наставника, что, взгляд не отрывая, нетерпеливо наблюдал за всем, устроившись фривольно на софе. Раскинув в стороны колени, одну он руку положил на спинку, тем временем второй задумчиво блуждая по скуле и подбородку, по губам, чуть приоткрытым в предвкушении спектакля. Он не особо думал, что творит, всецело отдаваясь любопытству и своему всё подступающему ближе возбуждению. 

А Фрэнк вдруг ощутил, как кто-то рядом спустился на колени, и вот уже завязки его бриджей грубо взрезали, а сам он поддался неконтролируемой дрожи.

\- Раздень его, - и юноша отчётливо услышал в любимом голосе приказ, отнюдь не просьбу.

\- Запястья связаны, - казалось, девушку вообще не волновало то, что чувствовал мужчина перед нею.

\- Так убери шнурок, уже достаточно, - Джерарда хриплый голос прошёлся по спине, цепляясь к позвонкам.

И вот мгновение, которого бы не было без боли: шнурок разрезали, и радость от свободы руки затопила. Фрэнк тёр затёкшие запястья, как по груди вдруг хлёсткий получил удар – быть может, тем же срезанным шнурком.

\- Никто не позволял тебе ни двигаться, ни руки разминать.

Цыганка говорила зло, и след от шёлка жёг кожу между розовых сосков. Фрэнк понял, что никто меж них не шутит, ему и правда обещают боль. Тем будет ярче наслаждение? Он так дрожал, до одури, до страха, засевшего между лопаток, липко скатываясь потом. И он не мог, нет, не хотел всего остановить – всего лишь слово, Фрэнк уверен был, как этот ужас и безумство прекратится.

Чтоб никогда не повториться вновь.

Да разве мог он упустить подобный случай? Закончить всё, не дав начаться? Поддаться малодушию?

О, нет. И юноша отлично понимал, что до конца пойдёт, куда бы путь ни вёл. И, сладко предвкушая, ждал ласк любых, что будут боль и страх его лечить.

И вот груди коснулись губы, не наставника, а девушки – намного мягче, горячее - и след от хлёсткого удара стали целовать. От неожиданности вздрогнув, он смог лишь тихо простонать. По коже бегали мурашки, а руки, словно плети, висели вниз, не получив на большее добро.

\- Не увлекайся, Лейла. Сними с него сюртук и бриджи, хочу увидеть его кожу полностью, от бледной шеи до волос под животом и пальцев ног, касающихся пола. А руки сзади завяжи его же блузой. Сегодня они будут не нужны ему.

Металла полный голос заставлял сжиматься Фрэнка, с которого так ловко пальцы ткань снимали, как будто фрейлины разоблачали королеву. И страх, как перед первой брачной ночью, шёл об руку с неутомимым любопытством и столь же бурной жаждой наслаждения. Когда цыганка оголила ноги, одним движением снимая всё до самых туфель, он краской залился – от скул до самых щёк. Он до сих пор страшился, но также чувствовал и возбуждения прилив, в фантазиях своих реально представляя, как смотрит на него Джерард. Он знал, что тот ни на секунду не отводит взгляда – иначе отчего так жжёт везде: на коже и в паху, внутри груди? Он смотрит! И одно лишь это знание всё больше распаляло. 

Цыганка трогала его без всякого смущения, небрежно задевая всё твердеющую плоть, как будто не специально, а затем, что резко и несыто оголяла кожу. И эти странные, чуть смазанные ласки тянулись тяжестью к желудку, что падал вниз на каждый его вздох. Когда её такие кукольные ручки со страстью вдруг прошлись по его коже – от самых стоп к коленям, выше, выше, минуя пах, живот и обведя соски, вдруг неожиданно погладили предплечья и тут же резко, больно руки завязали его же блузкой, спущенной к запястьям… В тот самый миг он рот открыл, чтоб с чувством застонать: ведь прошлые ожоги от шнурка ещё тянули, и вот уже по новой ткань на них легла.

\- От его голоса уже не сложно кончить, не так ли, Лейла?

\- Твоя правда, милый. Он превосходен. Так разгорячиться лишь от того, что в голове его. Хотела бы я заглянуть туда, хоть ненадолго. Уже хочу его. Позволишь?

\- Но только как в награду за развязный и полный боли первый стон. Он заслужил немного ласки.

И в тот же миг Фрэнк ощутил, как влажный, до одури горячий рот принял его почти до основания, заставив пальцы ног поджать и стиснуть кулаки, своими же ногтями впившись в кожу от блаженства. Губа уже закушена и даже кровоточит – совсем немного, но ни с чем не спутать тот солёный вкус железа, что сейчас расцвёл на языке.

А девушка, Фрэнк знал, что именно она его ласкала, без тени скромности держалась за него своими маленькими ручками, не прерываясь ни на миг, всё продолжала своё сладкое движение по плоти, набирая темп.

\- О, Лейла, я прошу, не увлекайся. Я слишком распалился от всего, а ведь мечтал понаблюдать чуть дольше, - иссушенный, как ветер из пустыни, мужчины голос слышался так отдалённо, сквозь вату ощущений Фрэнка, что были всё сильнее и сильнее.

И юноша давно дышал, как загнанный на скачках жеребец, и его вдохи и биение сердца глушили всё, что вне его происходило. 

Джерард же, взволнованно все губы искусав, просил себя сдержаться хоть немного дольше – чтоб не закончить это действо слишком быстро, чтоб насладиться этим телом, дрожащим и желающим, до самого конца. Его рука блуждала в ткани брюк, поглаживая пах, и, наконец, когда смеющаяся девушка оторвалась от юноши, он встал.

Его так распаляли отражения зеркал – в них ангел, связанный рубашкой и со вздыбившейся плотью, дрожал от предвкушения и согласен был на всё. 

Мужчина подошёл так близко, что чувствовал горячечную спину юноши, и ткань лишь вызывала горькую досаду и желание скорей разоблачиться. Он первым делом развязал платок, надушенный парфюмом, впитавший всё тепло от белой кожи. И вдруг, поддавшись вдохновению, за оба взял конца и перекинул через шею юноши, сжимая страстно, крепко, притягивая ангела к себе. Тот вздрогнул, налетая влажными лопатками на грудь, задёргался, пытаясь сделать лишь одно – освободиться от душившей ткани.

Джерард был непреклонен – он точно знал, где грань. Он не боялся задушить его, он помнил, что испуг, пусть даже мимолётный, усилит страсти ощущения втройне. Сжимая тканью шею, поддался порыву – и с силой зубы запустил в такое нежное, чуть бархатистое и вкусное плечо.

Вот ангел всхрипнул из последних сил, казалось, он испуган до предела, но не хватало воздуха и воли закричать. И лишь тогда мучитель руки распустил, ослабив ткани хватку.

\- Ты чуть не задушил его, - о, нет. Она ничуть мужчину не корила. Внизу сидела, глядя с восхищением, и яростно горели углями её глаза, такие тёмные, как будто два колодца в бездну. Щекой она небрежно потиралась о влажную плоть юноши, опавшую немного от такого страха и волнения.

\- Ни в коем случае, душа моя. Ведь я не склонен портить красоту, тем более – её убийством.

Сказав так, нежно, чуткими губами и столь же жарким языком мужчина стал заглаживать свою вину – обняв за торс, пристроившись у ягодиц, стал юношу ласкать, дыша, засасывая кожу. Вся шея ангела то тут, то там уже краснела розовыми лепестками этих сладких поцелуев. Но ни один из них надолго не задерживался, позже исчезая – мужчина правда знал, что делает, и ни единого следа не оставлял.

И юноша так сладко млел в его руках – уже совсем забывший об испуге, он голову доверчиво откинул на плечо, назад, и еле слышно, неразборчиво стонал: «Ещё… Прошу, ещё…»

Оставив на красивой шее лишь ещё один укус, столь нежно смазанный губами и зализанный горячим языком, мужчина гулко выдохнул – пульсирующая сила возбуждения молила о пощаде, просила ткань стянуть и поскорее вжаться в тугую нежность ягодиц.

Он отстранился, грубо оттолкнув руками юношу в объятия цыганки, где та, схватив его за волосы, лишь стала начатое продолжать: кусала шею, чередуя боль и нежность, затем ласкала кожу языком, а маленькие пальчики так мастерски играли на сосках, что было видно – ангел оценил такой контраст. 

Мужчина сзади только быстро раздевался, стараясь взгляда не сводить с того, как больно и насколько сладко ласкала девушка того, кого хотел сейчас он больше жизни. И чувство странное внутри кипело – не столько ревность, сколько требование отдать ему того, кто был его по праву.

Какому праву, кто же утвердил его? – мужчина тех вопросов не касался, он был всецело поглощён инстинктами, и те вопили об одном, что ангел – его собственность сейчас. 

Он скинул всю одежду, без стеснения оставшись наг. И подошёл поближе к юноше, что неприкрыто голос подавал от возбуждения и боли. Цыганка мучила его, довольно грубо сжав соски и проводя рукой по плоти, но кончить не давала, и юноша просил лишь о пощаде. Пускай девчонка, но он знал её давно. И также знал, что та была довольно опытной по части странных и запретных игр.

Джерард же боль не слишком признавал. Он знал, что его игры выглядят весьма невинно – ни воска, ни плетей, без крови и следов, но изредка он забавлялся тем, что доставлял и муки, и блаженство. И, к слову, также был научен не только ласками одаривать сквозь боль. Не меньше он любил всё это получать, но было крайне мало тех, кому он мог довериться, не опасаясь за следы и цельность тела, которое так часто требовалось обнажать для дела и работы.

И вот он руки протянул и пальцами с короткими ногтями с силой вниз повёл по ангела спине. Тот был совсем недалеко от края и будто совершенно потерялся – он что-то неразборчиво стонал, подрагивая в наивысшем возбуждении и, кажется, просил пощады для себя.

И от ногтей остался след по всей спине, пока Джерард до ягодиц спустился грубо, и, с силой сжав их, в стороны развёл, лаская пальцами. И громкий, хриплый стон он получил себе в награду.

Его же плоть давно пульсировала, болью отдаваясь – он сам настолько возбудился только от того, что видел, что дольше ждать не мог и не хотел.

Нагнувшись к ткани сюртука, так быстро сброшенного на пол, он руку запустил в карман – чтоб с маслом вынуть мелкий бутылёк. Зубами вытащив из горлышка тугую пробку, полил себе на руки и на ягодицы юноши, стараясь попадать чуть выше, между них. Ещё мгновение Джерард был зачарован, смотря, как розовое масло каплями текло по пояснице, ниже, ниже, в ложбинку попадая и теряясь.

И, под конец, он не забыл себя – коснулся края возбуждённой плоти, прикрыл глаза от наслаждения и тихо застонал: скользить по твёрдому стволу рукою в масле было слишком хорошо. 

\- Не увлекайся, милый, - хихикающий чёртик выглянул из-за плеча их пленника и пальцем погрозил. – Ты выглядишь, как будто мы здесь лишние.

Мужчина улыбнулся и отпустил себя, скрывая за губами сожаления вздох.

\- Разденься, Лейла. Мне не слишком часто приходится смотреть на красоту. А твоё тело более, чем просто красота. Оно прекрасно, словно в мраморе исполненная Афродита.

\- Ты льстишь мне, - вздохнула та в ответ. Но у неё и в мыслях не было ослушаться – беспрекословно выполняя всё, о чем просил её Джерард, она назад на шаг лишь отступила и принялась себя разоблачать.

Их ангел тяжело дышал и как-то весь ссутулился.

\- Мне тяжело… Я… упаду… - мужчина разобрал слова, слетающие рвано с пересохших губ.

\- Не думай даже о падении, мой мальчик, - сказал Джерард, сжимая тело крепко, и ангел охнул, воздух выпуская. – Не думай, я не дам тебе упасть.

Он ясно чувствовал, как в мягкость живота упёрлись тканью связанные руки, а сам так сильно вжался в ягодицы, что снова застонал от удовольствия. Сегодня не было ни времени, и ни желания готовить вход. Джерард намеревался грубым быть и снова муку слить с блаженством.

\- Я первый, Лейла, - прошептал он девушке, что скинула все юбки и сейчас стояла без всего, сверкая кожей и тёмным треугольником волос под животом. Её соски так вызывающе алели и были столь упруги и крупны, что Джерард вновь успел ей восхититься – такого безупречного в своей невинной развращённости создания он больше не встречал.

\- Конечно, милый, - лишь нежно ворковала та, поверх его рук обнимая юношу и прижимаясь спереди всем телом, вдавливаясь нежной грудью в грудь ангела, вздымающуюся от рваного дыхания.

\- М-м… - Фрэнк застонал, расслабившись от женского тепла, и в этот самый миг Джерард вошёл в него, настолько глубоко, насколько смог за раз.

Раздался вскрик, и тут же его рот зажала кисть цыганки.

\- Терпи, мой ангел. Ведь ангелы лишь потому прекрасны красотой своей – что слёз никто не видит их, пролитых из-за нас.

И в этот миг сам Фрэнк почувствовал, как по его лицу, под маской и под тканью, ползут дорожки тёплых слез. Он с силой смежил веки, чтоб прекратить их бег, но тут наставник начал яро двигаться, и каждое его проникновение огнём все внутренности обдавало.

Так больно! Нестерпимо больно... Лишь то, что это сам наставник, от агонии и паники спасало.

\- Расслабься, ангел мой, возлюбленный, моя душа… - шептал тот возле уха. – Совсем немного пережди – от боли не останется и памяти, лишь наслаждение поглотит всего тебя.

И в этот миг он что-то изменил, войдя чуть по-другому, и Фрэнка прострелило молнией от ощущения, открытого совсем недавно. То место странное внутри себя, которое открыл случайно, взорвалось каскадом чувств. И, вздрогнув, застонал, прося ещё.

\- Вот так, мой ангел? Мы нашли твоё так далеко запрятанное чудо? 

И, не дождавшись ничего в ответ, лишь снова двинулся, вжимаясь пахом в бёдра, не оставляя между ними никакого расстояния и места. И вновь попал, и юноша, дрожа, лишь вскинулся от яркого и неземного ощущения.

\- И вот теперь – совсем не больно, правда? – мужчина говорил, толкаясь внутрь, ни на мгновение не сбавив темп.

\- Позволь мне, милый? – это голос девушки, что спереди была. Она уже дышала тяжело, и тёмные глаза совсем заволоклись вуалью похоти. – Боюсь, он скоро кончит.

Мужчина лишь кивнул, не отвлекаясь.

И девушка, поднявшись на носочки, их обняла обоих и одним движением в себя впустила плоть, в мгновение насаживаясь до самого её конца.

\- Господи Иисусе, - Фрэнк громко выдохнул и, кажется, совсем обмяк, теряясь в ощущениях.

Он сотрясался от толчков мужчины, что был за ним и все сильнее бился. И телом уходил вперёд, туда, где мягкое, тугое лоно девушки его нетерпеливо принимало. Он обезумел и не понимал, какое же из этих ощущений его всё больше распаляло. Он сомневался в том, где он сейчас, и в том, кто он, теряясь в темноте. Его желание давно было на пике, он понимал, что уж давно и ни над чем не властен – ещё немного, и всё будет кончено, и в этот миг он, видимо, умрёт.

А девушка стонала, Джерарда гладя по рукам и юношу в плечо кусая. Закинув одну ногу на его бедро, легко навстречу телу подавалась, когда мужчина сзади толкал себя вперёд.

\- Ещё, ещё, хороший мой, - она просила, но юноша был обессилен, расплавлен ощущением блаженства, оно сжигало его целиком, распятого меж жаркими телами. Порой в его прекрасной голове всплывали образы, что он – лишь воплощение любви меж этими двумя. И нет его, и он – горячий воздух. И есть лишь распалённый Джерард, толкающийся в хрупкую цыганку.

Но это было только странным плодом его унёсшегося вдаль воображения.

\- Mon cher… mon cher… - горячий шёпот возле уха, и Фрэнк почувствовал внутри всё нарастающую огненную твёрдость, и краешком утерянного разума отметил, что скоро кончит, так же, как наставник. Он тела не имел сейчас, он был лишь духом. Развязным, похотливым, желающим лишь одного – скорей излиться.

И вот сначала задрожала девушка. Он смутно ощутил тугие судороги её плоти и остроту зубов, и сбитое дыхание, и стон, в плечо испущенный негромко. Фрэнк даже улыбнулся – цыганка оказалась крайне милой, зализывая след укуса на ключице, шепча на непонятном языке короткие и терпкие слова.

Но вот Джерард, заполнив всё его нутро своей невероятной твёрдостью, вдруг глухо выдохнул и с силой сжал всех вместе – и девушку, и юношу, нещадно руки напрягая, и Фрэнк вдруг осознал, что сам кончает, толчками изливаясь внутрь тёплой плоти.

\- О, Господи, как хорошо... - шептал он, содрогаясь раз за разом, и мужчина за плечом лишь повторял его слова, потом вдруг замер и, последний вбившись раз, пожаром вылился в его ослабшее от ласк и боли тело.

 

****

 

Фрэнк думал, что потерял тогда сознание. Умение мыслить возвращалось к нему рывками, то забегая вперёд, то снова отскакивая назад, но он уже почувствовал, что перестал складывать слова в стихи. Он освободился от этого наваждения тогда, когда достиг оргазма, именно в тот момент закончился спектакль, в котором все трое были и актёрами, и зрителями. А то, что происходило сейчас, когда еле живые лежали на кровати наставника в поместье фон Трир, являлось реальным положением вещей. И не было ни желания, ни сил снова вернуть себе возможность так поэтично слагать слова. Это осталось в прошлом, там, где он занимался любовью сразу с двумя людьми, там, где ему было больно и нестерпимо страшно, там, где он почти умер, изливаясь.

Сейчас он не был связан и видел через прорези для глаз, сквозь маску, как от весеннего воздуха, забравшегося в приоткрытое окно, колышется ткань полога над головой. Он молчал, обхватив одной рукой Джерарда, закинув ногу на его бедро, и другой скользил по тонкой маленькой ручке девушки, что покоилась на груди мужчины. 

\- Это было восхитительно, - прошептала цыганка. – Давно уже не получала я столько удовольствия. Спасибо, что привёл его и пригласил меня участвовать в твоей игре.

\- Не стоит благодарности, прекрасная Лейла. Ты бываешь так редко на балу, я был счастлив увидеть тебя сегодня. Вы табором остановились во владениях Шарлотты? Надолго?

\- К сожалению, нет. На ночь, завтра выезжаем.

\- Как скоро! Мне очень жаль, - ответил Джерард, ненавязчиво плутая пальцами в волосах юноши, молча лежащего справа. – Я бы очень хотел повидать твоего отца, но, видимо, придётся ограничиться лишь устным приветом. Передашь?

Девушка тихо рассмеялась, привставая на локте.

\- Спрашиваешь? Конечно, передам. Ромэн отпустил меня сюда только с одним условием, что я тебя увижу и передам его слова, что ты – всегда желанный гость и кровный друг, чтоб ты не забывал об этом.

\- Я помню, Лейла. Уже уходишь?

\- Да, мне дали время только до полуночи.

Цыганка встала, а Фрэнк всё смотрел и смотрел вверх, на ткань полога, не находя в себе сил не то что на поворот головы, но даже на то, чтобы отвести взгляд от завораживающего танца материи.

Он слышал, как шуршали юбки и позвякивали тонкие медные браслеты на её фарфоровых ручках. Как она надевала на стройные маленькие ступни туфли с небольшими каблучками. Он чувствовал, как скрипнула кровать, когда та опустилась около Джерарда, приникая к его губам и жадно, звонко их целуя. И даже не успел удивиться и возмутиться, когда девушка обошла ложе вокруг и вдруг нависла сверху, так же страстно сливаясь с ним в коротком поцелуе.

\- Спасибо, ангел. Ты прекрасен, - сказала девушка и, махнув рукой на прощание, скрылась за дверью, запустив в тёмную комнату полоску тусклого света из коридора.

Двое обнажённых мужчин лежали в тишине посреди тёмной комнаты.

Они были усталыми настолько, насколько могли устать любовники, отдавшиеся страсти до края.

Прошло немного времени, и тишину нарушил мужчина:

\- Прости меня, мой чудесный мальчик, мой ангел. Душа моя. Я знаю, что напугал тебя сегодня. Я был ослеплён желанием сделать всё так, как сделал, и надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня за это. Я слаб, на самом деле, хоть многие думают иначе. Я слаб и быстро поддаюсь желанию и страсти. Я быстро впадаю в грусть и столь же быстро могу сменить печаль на радость. Я странный человек, mon cher, и я искренне надеюсь, что ты запомнишь этот вечер как что-то волшебное, а не пугающее. Я бы не простил себе, если бы так вышло.

Мужчина замолчал, не переставая гладить юношу по волосам, а Фрэнк понял только то, что случившееся сегодня стало достойным завершением для истории его тайного участия в балах удовольствий. Отличный конец волшебной сказки, где он был Анонимом и мог любить Джерарда не только душой, но каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Он начинал засыпать, и говорить хоть что-либо ему совершенно не хотелось. Фрэнк просто удобно устроил голову на груди мужчины, прижался к нему еще плотнее и, счастливо улыбнувшись, закрыл глаза.


	17. Chapter 17

Фрэнк просыпался в своей кровати очень медленно и болезненно. Приехав от Шарлотты уже под утро, буквально прилетевший на крыльях удовлетворения и любви, он не чувствовал ни меток на своём теле, ни тревоги, только на заднем фоне его сознания маячило постоянное ощущение какой-то вселенской, всеобъемлющей усталости. Он ощущал себя бренной оболочкой, лишённой всех внутренностей и костей, поэтому, кое-как раздевшись и уложив ее на кровать в своей комнате лицом в подушки, юноша счастливо вздохнул и покинул этот мир, точно нырнув в глубину лесного чёрного омута.

Сейчас же сквозь ещё смеженные веки пробивался свет давно уже не утреннего солнца, слышались тихие, немного шаркающие шаги и звуки раскрываемых портьер – Маргарет пришла будить разоспавшегося негодника, не дождавшись его к завтраку.

Тело давало знать о себе тупой, тянущей и пульсирующей в некоторых местах болью. Шею и запястья саднило, а внутренности со стороны спины горели огнём – то ровно, то вспыхивая очагами резких неприятных ощущений. Неторопливо приходя в себя и начиная думать, Фрэнк позволил себе заключить, что вряд ли согласился бы на подобное по своей воле, зная, насколько нездоровым будет чувствовать себя после. Хотя… обнажённое, пышущее жаром и податливое со сна тело Джерарда рядом совершенно точно исправило бы это его мнение в противоположную сторону.

Юноша довольно, так и не открывая глаз, улыбнулся своим мыслям и попробовал потянуться, напрягая руки и ноги, пытаясь оценить масштабы катастрофы. От неприятных откликов хотелось стонать, но он не позволял себе издать ни звука, поэтому испуганный и ошарашенный голос Маргарет почти над ухом прозвучал так ясно в тишине комнаты и застал его врасплох.

– Господи Боже, Святые угодники и Дева Мария! – пролепетала женщина, и Фрэнк резко раскрыл глаза. Маргарет смотрела на него, стоя у самого края кровати, и от ужаса прикрывала рот своей пухлой, отчётливо пахнущей слоёным сдобным тестом, ладонью. – Что это такое, Франсуа? Кто это сделал?

Ощущая, как накатывает запоздалое понимание, Фрэнк опустил глаза. Его жилистое, худощавое тело было прикрыто одеялом только до половины, и женщине открывались все следы преступления, что он совершил прошлой ночью: грубые, почти лиловые засосы по всей груди, откровенно спускающиеся до самого низа живота, запястья с явными следами связывания… То, что она лицезрела на его шее, он боялся и представить. Судорожно натягивая одеяло до самых глаз, юноша запоздало понял, что попался. Он молчал и смотрел на Маргарет испуганными, ошалевшими от такой эмоциональной побудки, глазами. Фрэнк боялся. Он боялся до смерти, что Маргарет тотчас же пойдёт и расскажет обо всём Джерарду. Она любила наставника и была верна ему настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Она не позволила бы Фрэнку так играть с ним, не позволила бы хоть что-то делать за его спиной. Джерард был всем для Маргарет, больше, чем хозяином, больше, чем мальчиком, вытащившим её из плена, холода и голода Парижских улиц. Он был почти богом, и Фрэнк, ощущая холодную испарину липкого страха, закрыл глаза от предвкушения её вердикта – всё кончено? Ему предстоит уйти, покинуть этот дом и никогда больше не попадаться на глаза никому из его обитателей?

В созданной им самим темноте было тихо, и нависшее над кроватью грозовое молчание затягивалось. Затем он почувствовал, как перина прогнулась под весом пышной фигуры, и его начало отпускать: медленно, почти ощутимо, точно из тела вытягивали жилы, но от этого становилось только легче и спокойнее. Если женщина не взорвалась сейчас, то самое страшное миновало. А со всем остальным он уж как-нибудь справится.

– Ты был у Шарлотты? – строго и тихо спросила Маргарет. Фрэнк ещё молчал: его язык просто отнялся и никак не хотел двигаться после перенесённого страха. – Можешь не отвечать, я – не глупая наивная девочка, милый, и давно об этом догадывалась. Ты умело, совсем по-взрослому заметал все следы своих ночных похождений, мой мальчик, но я не могла не заметить, как сладко и долго вы спите с Жераром после этих балов. Только тебя я приходила будить, так или иначе, а Жерар мог позволить себе спать столько, сколько захочет. Он знает, что ты бывал там? Вы… были вместе на балах и… после них? – неуверенно, словно боясь ответа, спросила Маргарет, и в комнате снова стало неуютно от тишины.

– Д-да… – еле слышно вздохнул Фрэнк, не сразу совладавший со слипшимися губами.

– О, Матерь Божья… – женщина была не на шутку взволнована и даже теребила в ладони край одеяла. – И Жерар знает, что это… ты? Что именно ты был с ним?

– Нет… Марго, прошу тебя…

– Господи Боже, Франсуа! – женщина порывисто встала с кровати и отошла к ближайшему окну. Откуда столько грации и плавности в этом пышном, затянутом в фартук с рюшами, теле? – Как ты мог, мальчик… Зачем? Ох, ну что же ты натворил? Ты же не думаешь, что Жерар погладит тебя по голове, если узнает обо всём? – Фрэнк машинально отметил это короткое «если», а не «когда» в её речи, а это означало только одно: Марго не станет рассказывать хозяину об увиденном. Как же хотелось обнять её! От облегчения неизвестно откуда взявшиеся слёзы затопили глаза и в две дорожки начали стекать к подушке. Юноша мелко затрясся от беззвучных рыданий – напряжение отступало, и реакция измождённого бурной ночью тела была предсказуема.

– Ох, милый… – Маргарет вновь подошла к кровати и села на её край, запуская руку в шелковистые каштановые волосы, охлаждая горячечный лоб и то и дело вытирая с лица ручейки слёз. – Ну-ну, будет тебе…

– Марго, прошу тебя, – шептал Фрэнк, слепо тычаясь в нежность почти материнской руки, – прошу, ради всего святого… Не говори ему! Не говори Джерарду ни о чём! Я сам… когда-нибудь, когда буду готов. Я сам расскажу. Но не сейчас. Я больше никогда не поеду к Шарлотте, я давно решил, что вчера будет последний раз. Я так сожалею о том, что мне пришлось обманывать его…

Сейчас он казался не более, чем ранимым и потерянным мальчиком: с бледным лицом и продольной отметиной на шее, соперничающей по яркости со следами от укусов на плечах и кровоподтёками, худенький, с покрытым испариной лбом в обрамлении размётанных по молочно-белой подушке волос. Такой Фрэнк вызывал жалость, сочувствие и желание дарить ему тепло и утешение. Дарить так много, пока он не перестанет дрожать и плакать, пока не перестанет быть таким бледным и потерянным на этой большой и вычурной кровати под алым балдахином.

– Просто скажи мне, зачем всё это? – с тихой грустью спросила Маргарет, поглаживая бьющуюся на виске мальчика венку. – Тебе было любопытно? Интересно попробовать?

Фрэнк молчал, собираясь с силами. Интерес и любопытство и рядом не стояли с тем жгучим и ноющим чувством, что толкнуло его на эту авантюру.

– Я люблю его, Марго. Это была единственная возможность быть с ним, не связывая его узами и чувствами, не ощущая кожей, что к тебе относятся несерьёзно, забывая, что есть хоть какие-то преграды для того, чтобы быть вместе. Чтобы любить друг друга не только душой, но и телами. Мне всё равно, как он относится ко мне. Потому что я люблю Джерарда так сильно, что готов умереть за одну такую ночь, что провёл с ним у Шарлотты.

Фрэнк закончил и почувствовал, что пуст. Он сказал это, и слова, обретшие вес в тишине покачивающейся на свету мельчайшей пыли, больше не давили на грудь, не разливались свинцом по внутренностям. Он выдохся, его опорожнили, как сосуд, и теперь было всё равно. Хотелось только полежать вот так в покое ещё немного, не шевеля ни пальцем, – может, тогда ноющая боль, снедающая его тело, немного уляжется и даст ему дышать полной грудью?

Маргарет молча разглядывала лицо отчаянного мальчишки, что тяжело дышал в кровати рядом с ней. Казалось, что он силился сделать глубокий вдох, но что-то мешало этому. Он говорил очень серьёзные вещи и делал это с такой искренней интонацией, что женщина, повидавшая крайне много за свою ещё не слишком долгую жизнь, верила ему. Если бы в невозможной небесной лотерее призом была искренняя, настоящая ночь любви с Джерардом, а платой – смерть, Фрэнк и правда пошёл бы на подобную сделку. Его туго сжатые кулаки с остро белеющими костяшками и упрямо сомкнутая линия губ являлись очевидным доказательством этого. Мальчик не красовался и не подбирал громких слов – он на самом деле был до смерти влюблён, и женщина, питавшая к нему самые тёплые материнские чувства, ощущала лишь уходящий, не вылившийся резкими словами гнев. Словно волна, почти набравшая силу, так и не обрушилась на берег, а плавно покатилась назад, возвращая всё на свои места: и камни, и водоросли, и порывисто снятую с места морскую раковину. 

Любовь всегда перекраивает мир под себя, и уж точно не ей, одинокой женщине средних лет, судить о том, что было правильно, а что – нет в поведении этого бедного мальчика. Маргарет лучше многих знала, насколько Джерард мог быть жесток. Насколько мог быть холоден и беспощаден, когда прятался за выдуманной им же самим маской и прикрывался принятыми «на трезвую голову» решениями. Печали Фрэнка только начинались, но она почти ничем не могла помочь ему, раз он сам выбрал для себя такую непростую, тяжёлую дорогу. А ведь мог бы взять в жёны любую девушку из своего круга и обзавестись семьёй, нарожать детишек и жить себе припеваючи, лишь бы только схлынули эти тревоги и беспокойство, навеянные революцией…

– Сегодня тебе лучше полежать и как следует отдохнуть, мой маленький Франсуа, – ласково сказала женщина, предвкушая, как тело юноши дёрнется в порыве встать и протестовать. Она ловко поймала его ладонью и опрокинула обратно в кровать, удерживая в таком положении, чтобы он не вздумал снова чудить. – У тебя жар, мой хороший, а это значит, что где-то началось воспаление. Если ты сегодня не отлежишься, то загремишь в постель на неделю, а прикрывать и подыгрывать тебе столько времени, не отвлекаясь от дел, у меня вряд ли получится. Ты понимаешь, чем это опасно?

Фрэнк, чуть помедлив, кивнул. Конечно, он понимал. Лучше «заболеть» на день и дать своему телу вынужденную передышку, чем подводить Маргарет и заставлять Джерарда волноваться, интересоваться и приходить к нему в комнату. И вообще обращать на него больше внимания, чем это необходимо для сохранения тайны. Это было очень, очень опасно. Маргарет права, впрочем, как и всегда. Ох уж эти мудрые женщины…

– Лежи, мой мальчик. Я вернусь с отваром ромашки и специальной мазью на масле календулы. Надеюсь, с остальным ты сам справишься?

– Конечно, – смущённо пролепетал Фрэнк, покрываясь лёгким румянцем – то ли от температуры, то ли от подтекста простого вопроса.

– Вот и молодец, вот и умница, – и женщина, накрыв его одеялом до самого носа, вышла из покоев.

 

****

 

Джерард неторопливо просыпался в своей спальне в особняке Шарлотты. Его разбудил хлопок закрывающейся двери. Лёгкие шаги несли кого-то к его кровати, и он быстро, по-хищному, вырвался из мира грёз; мужчина всегда спал чутко, более того – воспитывал эту полезную способность с детства, как только оказался на улицах Парижа и прибился к шайке таких же голодранцев, как и он. Крепко спать в такой компании было равносильно случайной смерти от острого бритвенного лезвия в привычной к нему руке, а он никогда, никогда не собирался умирать раньше положенного ему времени.

– Ох, Шарлотта, – облегчённо сказал он и тут же, расслабившись, упал обратно в многочисленные подушки. Его Ангела уже не было рядом с ним, и постель с той стороны давно остыла, что было не мудрено: в широкие окна за занавесками гляделось уже полуденное улыбчивое солнце. Конечно, он покинул его. Маленький падший Ангел, позволивший запятнать себя и практически лишить крыльев, кричащий от боли и наслаждения. События прошедшей ночи вставали перед глазами яркими мазками на масляной картине, и приятные ощущения, сливающиеся с обычным утренним возбуждением, едва не уволокли его обратно в уютную дрёму. Сквозь трепещущие ресницы он различал силуэт женщины, уже сидевшей на его кровати против света, и думал о том, что стоило бы повторить отыгранный ночью сценарий чуть позже, когда юноша с янтарной брошью, такой чувственный и открытый, придёт в себя и заскучает от обычных ласк.

– Прости, что разбудила тебя, милый, – Шарлотта склонилась над сонным обнажённым телом, закутанным в простыни – Джерард не выносил одеял и излишнего тепла, – и невесомо поцеловала его в сухие после сна губы, – но уже полдень. У тебя не назначено встреч на сегодня? Не думай, я не лезу в твои дела, просто беспокоюсь. После балов ты бываешь несколько… не в себе, – и она коротко и мелодично хихикнула, что не слишком вязалось с её довольно женственной и даже строгой внешностью. – Бурная выдалась ночь?

– Более чем, – зевая, ответил мужчина и решительно раскрыл глаза, потягиваясь. Простынь, прикрывающая чресла, всё сползала, пока женщина не схватила со спинки кровати ажурно выплетенное покрывало и не набросила его сверху. – Ох, уволь меня от зрелища тебя без одежды с утра, фу, как не стыдно. Ни капли уважения! – Шарлотта изображала неподдельное негодование, но в глазах плясали зелёные нахальные огоньки, а это означало игру. Джерарда приглашали поиграть, но он был настроен только на словесные баталии. Двигаться не хотелось.

– А когда-то тебе нравилось моё голое тело по утрам, – игриво ответил он, скидывая покрывало на пол вместе с простыней и текучим движением переворачиваясь на живот, являя миру ягодицы цвета сливок. Он вёл себя настолько беззастенчиво только потому, что был уверен в нескольких вещах: в Шарлотте, с которой его уже много лет связывали крепкие узы дружбы настолько крепкой, что она почти ощущалась кровным родством, и в том, что его поймут верно, не расценивая лёгкий и ни к чему не обязывающий, почти всегда присутствующий в их общении флирт как приглашение лечь к нему в постель. Они спали когда-то давно, когда Джерард только начинал своё восхождение при дворе, и отношения их завязались именно после этого. Возможно, они даже испытывали тогда некую страсть друг к другу, но всё это закончилось так же быстро, как и началось: мужчина был непреклонен по части мнения о долгосрочных отношениях с кем бы то ни было. 

– Ох, Джи, ты бы ещё вспомнил Исход и Моисея, раздвигающего воды*. Это было так давно, что, кажется, я как старуха на краю мира – сижу у своего медленно разваливающегося дома и смотрю, как перед моим крючковатым носом пролетают эпохи и цивилизации, вызывая только головную боль и одышку. Зато ты выглядишь как кот, объевшийся сметаны прямо из кринки и избежавший наказания. Ох, что это у тебя тут? – она чем-то зашелестела, и Джерард открыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. В руках Шарлотты красовался белый конверт, и женщина выразительно прочитала:

– Il mio amato torturatore**… Ох, многообещающе, – с улыбкой сказала она, когда мужчина, одновременно заворачиваясь в простынь, вырвал из её рук тиснёную бумагу, пахнущую теми же сводящими с ума духами, что и его ночной пленник, его любовник, его чудесная и волшебная находка.

Джерард внутри весь дрожал – какая неожиданность и как это странно – получать письмо после подобной ночи. А ещё больше его начинало колотить от осознания того, что он сам, по долгу службы исчезая из покоев своих «клиентов» задолго до рассвета, порой оставлял на подушках безмолвные, пахнущие его телом, послания, в которых вежливо заверял адресата в своих восторгах от проведённого вместе времени и затем витиевато, так, чтобы только находчивый смог прочесть это между строк, выражал надежды, что они больше никогда не встретятся.

Нервно вскрывая не полностью запечатанный конверт, он жадно заскользил взглядом по красивым, но написанным странным почерком, строчкам. Те были аккуратны, но как-то бездушны и слишком чисты, будто их писали загодя, а не второпях перед самым уходом… Странно. Мужчина не встречал подобного почерка раньше. Такой бы точно запомнился. И почему оно адресовано на итальянском? Разве он когда-либо говорил, что знает этот язык? Хотя… Возможно, он неосознанно начинал выражаться по-итальянски? Такое случалось с ним, когда он чувствовал себя на вершине блаженства после разрядки и был расслаблен, рассеян и не работал над заданием в этот момент.

Шарлотта следила за тем, как живо отзывалась на читаемое мимика мужчины. Сначала он довольно щурился, не поспевая за желанием глаз заглотить текст целиком, словно наживку для рыбы, затем лицо Джерарда стало потерянным. После пришло какое-то осознание, но оно не избавило красивый лоб от скорбных поперечных морщинок между соболиными бровями. А под конец было видно совершенно отчётливо, что мужчина разочарован, разбит и даже растоптан – и Шарлотта боялась потревожить его и вздохом: сейчас Джерард был несработавшей пороховой бочкой с полностью обгоревшим фитилём и мог рвануть в любой момент.

Что же там, в этом письме?

А мужчина всё скользил и скользил по таким родным буквам итальянских слов. Он уже давно осознал смысл написанного, но всё не хотел верить. Было тяжело и больно, но ощущение чего-то нереального, злой шутки судьбы не оставляло его.

 

Его Ангел писал, как хорошо было ему в объятиях мужчины каждый раз, когда они встречались. 

Его Ангел писал, что никогда и никто не доставлял ему столько боли и удовольствия, сколько получил он вчера.

Его Ангел писал, что его мир никогда уже не станет прежним после их встреч.

Его Ангел просил прощения за то, что исчез так внезапно, и говорил, что они больше не увидятся. Никогда.

Его Ангел писал о том, что он обручается с названной ему в жёны девушкой и вместе со своей семьёй бежит из Франции в Польшу, скрываясь от гильотины революции.

Его Ангел благодарил за каждую сказочную минуту от всего сердца и в самом конце подписывался как «Il tuo anonim»***.

 

Джерард выпустил лист из ослабших пальцев и невидящими глазами смотрел в сторону распахнутого Шарлоттой окна. Женщина стояла у створок, и лёгкий ветерок играл с прядями медных волос и оборками простого, но очень изящного кремового платья. Она, молча и сочувствующе, наблюдала за затуманенным взором и несинхронными, как у сломанной заводной куклы, движениями Джерарда. Содержание письма расстроило его, и говорить что-либо в данный момент было излишне.

Джерард не чувствовал тела, только пустоту пониже раскалывающейся головы. Будто запоздалое похмелье накатило, и он мучился им в десятикратном размере. Мужчина не был готов. Он всегда сам устанавливал временные границы любых отношений и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, когда их определил кто-то другой. Так вот как это… Вот насколько больно получать отказ от того, с кем совершенно не хотел расставаться… Что ж. Стоит запомнить это ощущение получше и жить дальше. Для начала – попытаться обрести управление над своим телом и как-то встать с кровати, умыться и…

– Джерард… Джи, – Шарлотта нежно положила свою тёплую ладонь на обессиленно упавшую руку мужчины и чуть сжала его пальцы своими, – приходи в себя и спускайся завтракать. Хотя в моём поместье уже время обеда, для тебя я всегда придерживаю самые лакомые блюда с завтрака. Я жду тебя внизу, милый, – сказала она и тихо вышла вон, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Чувствовать настроение мужчины и понимать, когда надо быть стальной и настаивать на своём, а когда – просто промолчать и дать ему время самому во всём разобраться, было неотъемлемым и важным умением Шарлотты, позволяющим так долго сохранять их с Джерардом дружбу, не надоедая своевольному и переменчивому Уэю. Всё наладится, её друг сильный. Очень сильный, нужно лишь дать ему немного времени и личного пространства без свидетелей, чтобы он мог недолго побыть слабым и уязвимым, но так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не видела этого.

 

****

 

Джерард вернулся домой только к ужину. Кроме Поля и Маргарет никто не встречал его, и отсутствие жизнерадостного и доброго, с такой привычной чувственной улыбкой, Фрэнка его озадачило.

– Где Фрэнки? – спросил он за столом у Маргарет, когда тот не спустился к ужину.

– Ох, Жерар, ему сегодня нездоровится, и он поел раньше. Сейчас, наверное, спит, – женщина врала крайне редко и не испытывала сейчас совершенно никакого удовольствия, хоть и умела манипулировать словами и мимикой мастерски.

– Нездоровится? – Джерард нахмурился. Что это за день такой, неприятная новость преследовала одна другую, цепляясь за хвост. – Что с ним?

– Кажется, простыл. У него жар и горло болит. Работал на улице вчера, помогал мне с садом, наверное, там и просквозило, – невозмутимо, но с нотками тревоги за мальчика, выдала Маргарет, доедая жаркое. Поль просто молча орудовал ножом и вилкой и предпочитал быть слушателем, но не участником разговора. Он вообще считал, что лучше не говорить за едой. Но также знал о мнимой «простуде». Мужчина не собирался становиться соучастником этого «заговора», оказавшись им невольно, когда помогал Маргарет набирать ванную и затем вести расцвеченного отметинами, еле переставляющего ноги мальчика из комнаты. Поэтому сейчас он только молчаливо и безучастно ел.

– Ох… – печально и обеспокоенно выдохнул Джерард. – Я зайду к нему. Нам нужно обсудить планы, потому что завтра я еду ко двору. Помнишь, я говорил, что королева доверяет мне свою дочь, десятилетнюю Луизу? Это огромная честь и ответственность, срок пришёл, и завтра я привезу её сюда. А перед этим я должен хоть что-то предложить на суд Её Величеству Мариэтте… Болезнь Фрэнка так не вовремя…

– Я уверена, что ему станет лучше после сна. Жерар, поешь спокойно и отдохни, а я сама зайду к Франсуа. Думаю, он будет в состоянии дойти до библиотеки и обсудить с тобой ваши таинственные планы.

После ужина, когда Джерард поднялся наверх, в свой кабинет, Маргарет оставила Поля приводить кухню в порядок, а сама, с нехарактерной для такого тела грацией и быстротой, взлетела по лестнице к комнате юноши. Фрэнк спал и ничего не ел с обеда, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что ему предстояло выдержать вечер общения и планирования в обществе Джерарда в плохом настроении. 

– Неужели я не могу не пойти? – стонал полусонный Фрэнк, но Маргарет была непреклонна: – Не можешь. Будь мужчиной, Франсуа, ты должен помочь Жерару. Завтра он едет в Лувр, и Её Величество королева Мариэтта ждёт от него хоть каких-нибудь идей. Ты не можешь его так подставить.

– Ох, ладно, ладно, Марго, перестань. И так голова раскалывается. Я сам знаю, что должен. Лучше подскажи, как мне быть с этим и этим? – и он вытянул голые травмированные запястья вперёд и мотнул головой, убирая с очерченной ожогом шеи волосы.

 

****

– Войдите, – ответил Джерард на стук в дверь библиотеки, где сидел за дубовым столом и пил крепкий, сваренный без сахара, кофе. Перед ним лежали изрисованные линиями и знаками листы, а на полу, перед столом, их, скомканных и отброшенных вниз за ненадобностью, обитало ещё больше.

Фрэнк скорее медленно втёк в двери, чем вошёл в них. На его тонкой шее был повязан тёплый шерстяной шарф, делая из скуластого симпатичного юноши совсем уж зелёного мальчишку, а длинные рукава домашней рубахи свисали почти до кончиков пальцев. Мальчик заходился в сухом кашле, был бледен и по-настоящему выглядел больным.

В груди Джерарда что-то сочувствующе-томно сжалось от его такого уязвимого вида и мягко трепыхнулось обсыпанными пыльцой крыльями. Мужчина вздохнул и постарался абстрагироваться от этого тёплого ощущения. Им надо работать. Много, много работать.

– Добрый вечер, Джерард. Простите, я немного расклеился. Можно, я прилягу здесь? Я смогу обсуждать и даже писать что-то, если понадобится, – быстро и тихо проговорил Фрэнк, не дожидаясь, пока мужчина пригласит его присесть – сегодня это было бы совершенно невозможно.

– Конечно, Фрэнки. Как тебе будет удобнее. Ты думал над тем, как мы провернём наше дельце?

Фрэнку было не очень хорошо, но он успел поразмыслить обо всём. Ходы и комбинации его роли уже сложились в голове и были четкими, верными, прекрасными. И теперь, тщательно продумывая всё ещё на раз, юноша начал говорить, то и дело для правдоподобности отвлекаясь на кашель.

Джерард слушал, кивал, многое записывал. Порою что-то критиковал, и тогда Фрэнку приходилось вступать в спор, на который у него еле хватало сил. В результате он настолько отвлёкся от того, что должен изображать больного простудой, что в какой-то момент перестал терзать свою глотку кашлем. Спохватившись, мимолётно взглянул на Джерарда, но тот был так погружён в их план, что ничего не видел и не слышал вокруг себя. Что ж, это не могло не радовать…

Время клонилось к полуночи, и юноша, уставший от долгих разговоров, начал медленно, но неостановимо уплывать в сон.

– Фрэнки? 

– М-м?

– Завтра я привезу Луизу. Дочь королевы Мариэтты. Помнишь, я говорил тебе?

– Угу… – новость немного взбодрила, но не оказалась достаточной, чтобы вырвать Фрэнка из лап сна. Юноша немного волновался по поводу того, что очень скоро в их поместье станет на одного жителя больше. Но об этом можно было подумать и завтра. Последнее, что он успел почувствовать, лёжа на софе у дальней стены в библиотеке, – это нежный и тёплый поцелуй сухих губ, коснувшийся лба и глаз:

– Постарайся подружиться с ней. И выздоравливай скорее, мой мальчик. Твой план чудесен, мне не терпится продумать последние детали и привести его в действие. Спи сладко.

 

____________________________________

* Шарлотта ссылается на выдержки из Ветхого Завета.  
** В переводе с итальянского: «Моему возлюбленному мучителю».  
*** Ваш аноним (ит.)


	18. Chapter 18

– Джерард Артур Уэй, – провозгласил лакей, открывая вычурно украшенные позолотой двери. За ними мужчину ожидала та же комната, в которой они общались с королевой в последний раз – малая гостиная в её собственном небольшом дворце – Трианоне, напрямую соединяющаяся со спальней. Принимать посетителя именно там могло считаться проявлением особого расположения, потому как все официальные приёмы проводились на первом этаже в большой гостиной зале.

Здесь же было всё очень уютно и лично: и красивые, нежнейших оттенков лёгкие портьеры из натуральных тканей, и множество крупных фарфоровых ваз с цветами, испускающими свежие, приятные запахи, и светлая изящная мебель, то и дело заставляемая разными дорогими безделушками, начиная с хрустального слона до сандаловой шкатулки, – всё это говорило о женской руке, тонком вкусе своей хозяйки и некоторой её мечтательности.

Её величество королева Мариэтта сидела на софе с небольшой книгой в руках, и, несмотря на её опущенные плечи и позу, выражавшую общую усталость этой женщины, она тепло улыбнулась Джерарду, едва тот склонился около неё в учтивом поклоне и для приветственного поцелуя руки.

– Я скучала, Джерард. Как вы? Что слышно в пригородах?

– Ваше Величество, осмелюсь сказать, что очарован, - Уэй учтиво коснулся губами предложенной ему руки. - Со мной и моими подопечными всё в порядке, я искренне благодарю вас за беспокойство…

– Присаживайся, – мягко перебила его королева, легко хлопая чуть пухловатой кистью по ткани обивки рядом с собой. Мужчина послушно сел и продолжил:

– В пригородах пока тихо, слава Богу, но вот по пути сюда нам пару раз преграждали дорогу демонстранты с лозунгами и транспарантами. Люди настроены серьёзно, рано или поздно королю придётся выйти на диалог, перестав отсиживаться за стенами Лувра… 

Женщина звонко и мелодично рассмеялась.

– Иосэфу? Выйти на диалог с этими разъяренными несчастными людьми? Ох, Джерард, вы меня рассмешили! Он спит и видит лишь то, что его ставленники настроят толпу так, чтобы со свободной душой отправить неудобную для его правления королеву в ссылку, очернить меня, добиться отречения от престола. Он собирается обвинить в творящихся беспорядках меня, а сам – предстать спасителем народа. Но ниточки управления вырвались из его рук, и теперь никто не знает, чем начатое им непотребство вообще может закончиться. Он разжёг костёр, который вряд ли сможет погасить в одиночку. А я… Я не собираюсь помогать ему ни в чём. Я просто буду рядом со своим народом, куда бы это ни привело меня. Ты знаешь, я пересмотрела часть своих расходов и сильно сократила некоторые, чтобы отправлять больше средств на благотворительность, – женщина замолчала, закрывая книгу, и отвела глаза к окну. Сделав несколько неглубоких вдохов-выдохов, она тихо продолжила: – Я знаю, что очень виновата. Я была так слепа и погружена в свои переживания, что пропустила происходящее в стране. Я топила горе в фонтанах с шампанским и тратила невозможные средства на новые наряды, о, тебе лучше не знать, насколько они были велики… Я думала, что эта яркая больная радость заставит меня жить и чувствовать снова, но у меня ничего не вышло. Я лишь упустила время и свою страну. Я была очень плохой королевой, слишком много во мне женского, и с этим ничего не поделать, – она вновь остановилась, так и не поворачиваясь к собеседнику, а Джерард смотрел на её профиль с нежной грустью и сочувствием, разглядывая красивый точёный нос и ушную раковину, чуть занавешенную локоном волос. Он до сих пор видел в ней ту молодую женщину, что решилась на его услуги, что поверила обещаниям и дала ему шанс, который он не упустил. Сейчас Мариэтта выглядела безмерно уставшей и даже постаревшей, из её одухотворённого некогда лица утекли в неизвестность последние искры жизни, делавшие её такой красивой и притягательной во времена его юности. Но Джерард помнил её прежнюю, и тот образ чудесно накладывался на нынешний, потускневший и поблекший от множества переживаний, и не позволял мужчине забывать хоть что-либо из их общего прошлого.

– Я так беспокоюсь за Вас… Не лучше ли будет уехать в другую вашу резиденцию? Подальше от Парижа?

– Милый Джерард, – с грустной улыбкой и влажными глазами повернулась она к говорящему, – прошу вас, беспокойтесь за свою семью. За тех людей, которые зависят от вашего благополучия. А за меня побеспокоится сам Господь: ведь я Его ставленница на этой земле и коронована под Его присмотром. Он не оставит меня. И давайте перейдём к нашим делам, пока у Луизы занятия с учителями? Я бы не хотела прерывать их, тем более, что теперь последует перерыв в учёбе на неопределённый срок. Я понимаю, что найти достойных учителей и просить их обучать мою дочь – очень небезопасно: это вызовет подозрения. А я желаю, чтобы ни одна живая душа, кроме ваших верных людей, не знала о её местонахождении. Так у вас есть, что представить мне сегодня?

– Конечно. Мы выбрали своей целью месье Жаккарда Русто. Он очень видный и влиятельный деятель в революционном лагере, и его материально поддерживает сам Его величество король Иосэф. Правда, последнее время поступления прекратились – кажется, эти двое окончательно разругались из-за несовпадения взглядов на цели и итоги революции, и теперь этот мужчина действует по своему усмотрению, совершенно не боясь последствий, – Джерард перевёл дух, оценивая заинтересованное выражение на лице королевы. – Если нам удастся скомпрометировать месье Жаккарда и вывести все его тёмные делишки и пристрастия на свет, к нему возникнет очень много вопросов среди простых людей.

– Это отличная и смелая мысль, я думаю. Мне нравится. Но вы говорили, что собираетесь поручить это сложное дело на дебют вашему мальчику? Вы уверены, что он справится с такой непростой задачей?

У Джерарда сладко кольнуло под сердцем от слов «ваш мальчик». О, он и правда был его мальчиком, да! Самым лучшим, самым талантливым, самым верным. И невозможно влюблённым, мужчина чувствовал все его взгляды и мысли кожей. И он был уверен в нём, как в самом себе. Фрэнки постарается. Джерард дал ему лучшее образование, мощно подталкивал в спину на пути совершенствования и предоставлял бесконечно много визуальной информации, чтобы юноша мог учиться на чужом примере. И Фрэнк учился – Джерард не раз видел его, репетирующего то или иное движение, взгляд или походку у зеркала в ванной или своей комнате, когда проходил мимо незакрытой двери. Юноша был искренен и крайне артистичен, у него должно получиться.

– Я доверяю ему, как самому себе. Да и нет никакого иного выбора – для этого дела требуется юный мальчик, а Фрэнк выглядит именно так даже несмотря на свои двадцать лет.

– Хорошо. Я верю вашему выбору, Джерард. И даю добро – приступайте сразу, как будете готовы. И держите меня в курсе – я помолюсь об удачном исходе нашего общего дела. Иосэф должен быть наказан за свои необдуманные и жестокие поступки. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы Жаккард рассказал о своих делах с королём, когда попадёт под суд. Ваша задача – чтобы он туда всё же попал.

Джерард успел лишь кивнуть, как дверь в покои раскрылась, и на пороге в сопровождении необъятной фрейлины возникло хрупкое создание. Мужчина замер, разглядывая бледную девочку с соломенными, убранными в локоны волосами. Её огромные, чуть не на пол-лица глаза мерцали глубиной лесных озёр, и он не сразу смог отвести взгляд от такого необычного, не очень пропорционального, но намертво врезающегося в память лица.

Юная наследница шаткого престола была красива странной, какой-то чужеродной красотой. И этим очень напоминала своего отца – покойного месье Адриана.

– Я собралась и готова к поездке, мамочка, – тихо и серьёзно проговорило это невесомое создание, заставляя, наконец, Джерарда моргать. Прежде он не видел Луизу так близко и был несколько ошарашен её необычной внешностью и глазами, заглядывающими в самую душу. Девочка присела в учтивом реверансе, обращённом к мужчине и, подойдя к королеве, тут же взяла её за руку.

– Моя милая Лулу… – прошептала королева, и Джерард почти слышал, как по её щекам с тихим шелестом покатились слёзы.

– Не плачь, мамочка! – девочка присела на колени возле женщины и положила свою голову под её руки, которые тут же начали гладить мягкий светлый шёлк волос. – Ты ведь знаешь, это ненадолго. Я скоро вернусь, и мы поедем к морю, как ты и обещала мне зимой. Я люблю тебя, мамочка.

– Джерард… Если мы всё обсудили, не могли бы вы оставить нас одних ненадолго? Нам нужно попрощаться. Можете ждать её в карете, пока будут упаковывать багаж.

– Конечно, – Уэй грациозно поднялся и, легко поклонившись, вышел. Он не решился больше ни на какие слова и действия, потому что и женщина, олицетворяющая в этот момент всем своим видом материнскую сущность, и девочка, так наивно, словно ища защиты, прижимающаяся к её коленям, были сейчас заняты только друг другом. И он не посмел мешать им.

Прошло около получаса ожидания, как дверь кареты распахнулась, и юной принцессе помогли подняться и устроиться внутри на противоположном сидении. Багаж девочки давно погрузили, и теперь она, сидящая напротив, трогательно расправляла подол длинного василькового платья и пыталась скрыть дрожащие губы за свисающими по бокам от лица локонами.

«О, Господи! – подумал Джерард, когда карета неторопливо тронулась с места. – Она такой ребёнок! Совсем ещё малышка… И что же прикажете мне с ней делать? Понятия не имею, о чём говорить и как вести себя с детьми. Дети пугают…»

– Меня зовут Джерард Артур Уэй, я – доверенное лицо твоей мамы, Её Величества королевы Мариэтты, – решил начать хоть с чего-то мужчина. – Можете звать меня месье Джерард.

Девочка оторвалась от созерцания проплывающих за окном пейзажей и внимательно слушала. Затем кивнула и тоже представилась.

– Я – принцесса Луиза. Мама называла меня принцессой или крошкой Лулу. И второе мне нравилось больше, – серьёзно сказала девочка, выжидающе всматриваясь в мужчину напротив. – И прошу, обращайтесь ко мне на «ты», мне неловко, когда со мной говорят столь учтиво. Я всего лишь ребёнок.

– Вы… – Джерард осёкся, и тут же поправился: – Ты не против, если я также буду называть тебя Лулу? Мне очень нравится, как это звучит. Как кусочек рафинированного сахара, рассасываемый за щекой.

Девочка улыбнулась и, чуть погодя, кивнула. А затем опять уставилась в окно, почти не мигая.

Тишина снова поглотила пространство кареты, и только дорожные шумы прорывались сквозь обтянутые шёлком стенки. Но теперь она не была неловкой или пугающей.

Джерард тоже устремил свой взгляд в окно и крепко задумался о разных вещах, обычно о которых предпочитал не размышлять.

Он предполагал, как много на свете живёт его внебрачных детей, о которых он не знал ровным счётом ничего. Которые были представлены семье как родные, и сейчас уже многие из них, должно быть, выросли и даже могли претендовать на наследство. Воистину, корону стоило передавать по женской линии. Ведь мужчина может никогда и не догадаться, что любимый ребёнок, так ласково называющий его папой, вовсе не его. Только женщина (и та не всегда) может точно знать, кто же отец её ребёнка. Только женщина может обеспечить чистоту крови династии или, наоборот, разбавить её. Так почему мужчины до сих пор не уступили пальму первенства? Потому что слишком жадны? Потому что честолюбивы и эгоистичны? Вот и получают от неверных, скучающих по простому теплу и ласке жён милых детишек, в которых половина крови от него – Джерарда Уэя. Потому что он гибче, умнее, хитрее. И он будет жить в потомках, даже не обзаведясь собственной семьёй. Уволь Господь от этого, плачущие младенцы и убитая усталостью и недосыпаниями, а из-за этого крайне стервозная и неулыбчивая женщина постоянно рядом – нет, это точно не то, о чём он хоть когда-либо мечтал. Он был уверен, что все его дети, сколько бы таковых ни было на этом свете, хорошо пристроены. И, зная свою горячую и неспокойную итальянскую кровь, он не сомневался: они добьются всего, чего бы ни пожелали. 

И это совсем не означало, что он должен присутствовать при этом. Он не создан для семьи. Кто угодно, но только не он.

Он уже позволил было себе задремать, как снова обратил свой уставший взгляд на Луизу.

Словно статуэтка, высеченная из слоновой кости, она неподвижно сидела по центру противоположного сидения, упрямо держа ровную осанку. Её тёмно-синие, как водяная гладь, глаза, казалось бы, следили за проплывающими за окном деревьями, окрашенными бликами закатного солнца. Но взгляд был пуст и бездушен, словно из лампадки вынули свечу и унесли куда-то, оставив только сосуд: красивый, оформленный, но лишь закопченный жизнью, а не несущий её в себе. 

Строгая, собранная, судорожно сжавшая одной рукой пальцы другой. Тонкие крылья носа и полные губы, сейчас чуть поджатые от переживаний. Сосредоточенная не по годам, Луиза выглядела бескрайне одинокой, оставленной и потерянной девочкой, заблудившейся в своих мыслях.

Подумав ещё раз о том, как же он сочувствует этой малышке, Джерард всё же не нашёлся, что сказать. Его безбожно клонило в сон: позади был плодотворный день, и мужчина вымотался от забот и долгой дороги. Размышляя над тем, кто же отмеряет тому или иному человеку выпадающие на его долю страдания и радости, и не злоупотребляют ли те ставленники своим высоким положением, Джерард тихо уснул, расслабленно скатываясь подбородком на грудь.

 

****

 

Спустя какое-то время карета мягко качнулась, остановившись у поместья, и мужчина ударился головой о стекло двери, просыпаясь. Девочка напротив мимолётно улыбнулась, ловя его недовольный взгляд, и тут же отвела глаза.

«Надеюсь, я не пускал слюни, как последний простолюдин?» – думал Джерард, пытаясь незаметно обтереть подбородок манжетой блузы, вызывая у принцессы очередную улыбку. Отчего-то то, как он выглядел, волновало его, хотя смысла в этом волнении не было никакого. Именно поэтому Джерард не любил ездить на ощутимые расстояния в карете с кем-то, при ком не мог позволить себе расслабиться: его всегда укачивало в пути, и он очень часто засыпал под мерный перестук копыт и лёгкое поскрипывание рессор.

Выбравшись наружу, он галантно подал руку Луизе, и та вцепилась в неё своими тонкими холодными пальчиками, словно утопающий за соломинку. Чужое место, чужие люди, чужой дом… И только Джерард был для неё неким связующим звеном, кем-то из прошлой жизни, кто был знаком с мамой.

– Милая Лулу, прошу вас, чуть легче. Вы сейчас проткнёте мне ладонь насквозь, – шутливо сказал он, когда девочка не намеревалась расстаться с его рукой, даже оказавшись на земле, всё сильнее вдавливая в мягкость кожи острые ноготки.

– Прошу прощения. И мы уже договаривались, что вы говорите мне «ты», не будьте столь забывчивы, – смутилась Луиза, тут же убирая руку с ладони мужчины. Она пораженно осматривала поместье, вырванное из темноты светом фонаря над входной дверью, полукруглые, увитые лозами дикого винограда, лестницы по обеим сторонам от неё, и пыталась разглядеть в сгущающихся сумерках пруд, со стороны которого доносилось басовитое весеннее кваканье лягушек.

Вокруг было так спокойно и тепло, и над двумя людьми, мужчиной и девочкой, словно застывшими у кареты, распростёрло свои объятия огромное темнеющее небо, начинающее навешивать на себя украшения из первых бриллиантовых звёзд. Луиза потрясённо ахнула, посмотрев наверх – от края и до края, не стеснённое крышами домов и шпилями, только глубокое мягкое небо над головой.

В симфонию ночных звуков из мерного стрекота кузнечиков, перемежающегося кваканьем, добавился еле уловимый скрип открывающейся двери и шорох торопливых шагов. Джерард опустил глаза и увидел Маргарет, спешащую к ним с тёплой шерстяной накидкой в руках. Другая такая же укрывала плечи женщины от свежего ночного ветерка.

– Господи, Жерар, заходите скорее, тут же холодно, – запричитала она на ходу, а затем, подойдя к девочке, накинула на неё шаль. – Здравствуй, милая. Я – Маргарет, а лучше – просто тётушка Марго. Прости, что я говорю так по-простому с тобой, но мне кажется, дружеское общение пойдёт только на пользу такой прелестной малышке. Пойдём скорее в дом? – и, взяв прохладную ладонь девочки в свою, как обычно, пахнущую домашней сдобой и уютом, повела её внутрь.

– Тётушка Марго, – робко проговорила Луиза, осматриваясь по сторонам уже в холле, – называйте меня Лулу. Мне очень нравилось, когда мама называла меня так.

– Хорошо, моя милая, – ответила женщина, помогая Луизе раздеться и повесить верхнюю одежду так, чтобы она не помялась. – Разве можно отказать такой прелестной девочке? – и она мягко, но настойчиво приобняла ребёнка, целуя его макушку. 

Джерард наблюдал, как Луиза постепенно оттаивает в женском тепле Маргарет, которое женщина источала вокруг себя безо всяких ограничений. Подходи любой страждущий, никто не останется обиженным! Девочка даже робко, но искренне улыбалась некоторым её шуткам, которые звучали в адрес обитателей этого поместья.

– Здесь, кроме нас, живут ещё два человека. Поль, выполняющий обязанности лакея и просто мастер на все руки, сейчас доделывает что-то запланированное в конюшне. А Франсуа – ужасный соня, поэтому даже не спустился вниз к чаю. Но зато завтра вы обязательно познакомитесь. Думаю, он тебе понравится.

Они уже дошли до кухни и мыли руки, а женщина всё продолжала говорить и говорить, порой бросая быстрые взгляды на начинающую засыпать девочку.

– Ты голодна? – спросила женщина, и пока Луиза не успела хоть как-то отреагировать на подобный вопрос, пододвинула на столе различную свежую и очень вкусную снедь: круассаны, булочки, масло и сырную нарезку… – Ешь скорее, пока я пойду и приготовлю тебе постель в гостевой комнате. Теперь это будут твои покои, я покажу их после того, как ты управишься тут.

– Но я не… – начала девочка, чувствуя, как её веки устало закрываются, а ресницы словно стремятся сплестись друг с другом в страстном и неразрывном объятии.

– Ничего не хочу слышать, – Маргарет помотала головой, пытаясь придать лицу максимальную серьёзность и взрослость. Получалось у неё не то чтобы очень, но зато Луиза, наконец, улыбнулась и начала откусывать небольшие кусочки от круассана, заедая их красивым мраморным сыром.

На следующий день пытающаяся приноровиться к ситуации – новому дому, чужим людям и повышенному тёплому вниманию, – девочка решила, что хочет пойти на улицу и заняться садом. Мол, негоже таким замечательным хозяевам держать подобное волшебное место в столь запущенном состоянии.

Луиза обожала белый шиповник, который обильно рос вдоль каждой дорожки в этом чудесном царстве свежей молодой зелени и ярких, умытых ночной росой, цветов. При свете дня всё казалось таким замечательным, таким пропахшим любовью, весной и радостью! Девочка убирала отцветшие и вянущие лепестки с кустов, чтобы потом выкинуть их в большую компостную гряду, величественно возвышавшуюся с другой стороны дома, там, где был огород и росли различные овощи.

Фрэнк стоял у окна на кухне уже очень долгое время, неотрывно следя за юной принцессой. Они были представлены друг другу за завтраком, и сейчас юноша находил в этой малышке что-то, что никак не давало ему уйти и заняться своими делами. Он смотрел на девочку, ловя каждое грациозное движение, разглядывал красивый, словно высеченный из мрамора, профиль с чуть вздёрнутым курносым носиком. Наблюдал за бликами в просвечивающих на солнце волосах цвета лугового мёда. Фрэнк был вежлив и холоден утром оттого, что не имел представления, как нужно с ней общаться, как держать себя.

Несмотря на свою внешнюю нежность, Луиза выглядела потерянной, ухаживая за колючим кустарником с белыми цветами. Грусть и одиночество, какая-то невысказанная тоска поселились в её глазах, не давая спокойно смотреть в них. Когда Фрэнк наблюдал за ней через окно, ему казалось, что этот ребёнок один на целом свете, и даже долговязая фигура Поля неподалёку, ровняющего ножницами зелёные кусты, не мешала воспринимать Луизу именно так. И это чувство ноющим зудом отражалось в сердце Фрэнка.

– Всё не можешь глаз оторвать? – с мягкой улыбкой спросила вошедшая на кухню Маргарет, заставая юношу врасплох. – Очень красивая девочка. Очень красивая и очень печальная. Хотя держится молодцом, – женщина начала греметь какой-то посудой, выставляя на печь большую кастрюлю, видимо, собираясь готовить в ней первое. – Даже ты, когда Жерар привёз тебя в поместье, только и делал, что исчезал куда-то на целый день, пока Поль не находил тебя каждый раз в разных местах, и постоянно плакал.

– Но это было всего пару раз! – возмутился сконфуженный детскими воспоминаниями Фрэнк. – Я был маленьким, на несколько лет младше её. И я был очень напуган.

Юноша вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых был пойман Джерардом, и как долго не верил ни единому слову молодого мужчины: всё ждал, когда тому надоест, и он отвезёт его либо обратно в Париж, чтобы сдать в какой-либо приют, или вообще – заявит в суд, пытаясь приписать маленькому вору большую кражу, чтобы получить от присяжных хоть какую-то моральную компенсацию.

Именно поэтому он и убегал на улицу сразу после завтрака в надежде не попасть своему спасителю под горячую руку.

– Ох, мой мальчик, – вздохнула Маргарет, принимаясь за чистку овощей для супа. – Ты думаешь, что Луиза не напугана? Что с ней всё в порядке? Эта девочка только вчера попрощалась с матерью, которую неизвестно теперь, когда увидит. И увидит ли вообще. А ведь ей всего десять, Франсуа. Она всего лишь маленькая испуганная девочка, делающая вид, что сильная. Если в этом доме и есть человек, могущий как следует поладить и даже подружиться с этой малышкой, то этот человек – ты. И я верю, милый, что у тебя всё-всё получится!

Постояв ещё какое-то время на кухне под мелодичный звон посуды за спиной, Фрэнк решил собрать всю свою смелость в кулак и выйти на улицу.

 

– Ты знаешь, там, откуда я родом, это растение было символом нежности и благородства, – начал юноша, подходя ближе к Луизе, но останавливаясь на достаточно комфортном от неё расстоянии. – Его называли «Дикая роза», и оно олицетворяло собой силу, заключенную в нежности.

Девочка слушала заинтересованно, но не отвлекалась от занятия своих пальцев, и это подбодрило Фрэнка. Если бы она прервалась, он бы почувствовал себя зажатым, должным говорить много и красиво, чтобы оправдать доверие и интерес. А так, рядом с работающей Луизой, ему оказалось легко и спокойно, и юноша сам пристроился сбоку от неё, начиная выискивать пальцами увядшие цветы, чтобы оборвать с них некрасивые пожухлые лепестки.

– Существует даже древняя легенда о том, как белый шиповник попал в Англию, – по секрету сообщил Фрэнк девочке. – Это страшная и долгая история, иногда мама рассказывала её мне… – юноша замолк и сделал вид, что не скажет больше ни слова. Луиза же сгорала от любопытства.

– Ну расскажи мне, Фрэнки! Если это секретная история, то я умею хранить секреты как никто другой! – упрашивала она юношу, ловко ощипывающего шиповник.

– И ты не забоишься? – искренне удивился Фрэнк, внутри себя сгорая от умиления: на лице девочки было написано такое нетерпение, что у него еле получалось сдерживать улыбку, вредно тянущую кончики губ вверх.

– Нет! – уверенно ответила Луиза. – Я очень смелая! Мне так все говорят.

– Ну что ж, – задумчиво протянул Фрэнк, словно ещё размышляя над тем, достойна ли девочка такой истории. – Пожалуй, ты и правда годишься. Готовься слушать как следует, потому что такие страшные истории рассказывают очень редко.

И юноша начал свой рассказ, который больше напоминал спектакль одного актёра, поставленный в естественных условиях: они шли по усыпанным мелким гравием дорожкам вдоль зелёных кустов, бродили в лабиринте, несколько раз обошли вокруг пруда и сидели на разогретых солнцем деревянных лавочках. Ясное небо, по которому единственным софитом катилось яркое весеннее солнце, было крышей этого импровизированного театра, а пахнущая сыростью и разнотравьем земля служила сценой. Декорации вокруг были выше всяческих похвал, и девочка неотрывно, с расширенными от восхищения глазами следила за вдохновенно жестикулирующим и ведущим рассказ от разных лиц Фрэнком, порой вытворявшим странные па на ровном месте. 

В его крайне страшной истории фигурировали несчастные влюблённые и старый граф, узнавший об измене. В ней пираты несколько дней гонялись за одиноким кораблём, а веточка шиповника, бережно спрятанная у сердца под полой сюртука, проехала через океан, чтобы быть посаженной на чужом берегу в серой, холодной и пропитанной сыростью стране. В ней были морские бои, где капитан одного судна кричал по-английски: «На абордаж!», и Фрэнк, решивший изобразить, как браво сражался на саблях старый морской волк, запрыгнул на бортик фонтана и стал производить выпады, отражая атаки невидимого врага, в итоге чуть не свалившись в воду.

Он был разгорячён и прекрасен, полностью уйдя в выдуманный мир истории, и девочка то и дело ахала и зажимала рот ладошкой, ярко представляя все отыгрываемые юношей действия и события.

– Франсуа! Малышка Лулу! Ждём вас к столу, пойдёмте обедать! – донёсся до них голос Маргарет, и они бы не услышали его, но история уже подошла к своему логическому завершению.

– Вот так дикая роза, именуемая здесь шиповником, попала в Англию, а оттуда уже – во все остальные страны Европы, – закончил запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Фрэнк, заправляя вытянутую полу рубахи обратно в бриджи. – Пойдём обедать, иначе Марго рассердится. Не будем её злить.

– Хорошо, – Луиза улыбнулась и совершенно естественно взяла уже пошедшего вперёд Фрэнка за руку, вызывая у того быструю волну неожиданной дрожи по всему телу. 

Такая маленькая и тёплая ладошка в его руке была чужеродным элементом, и Фрэнк всю недолгую дорогу до поместья размышлял над тем, что впервые вёл за руку кого-то, кто, возможно, нуждался в его поддержке и авторитете. Кто верил его словам и не требовал объяснений, если их не было. Луиза просто добросердечно, совсем по-детски доверила себя Фрэнку, которого знала меньше суток, и теперь они шли вместе ко входу в усадьбу, сцепленные ладонями, словно всегда ходили так, совершенно не смущаясь этого жеста.

– Ты смешной, – сказала девочка с лёгкой улыбкой, немного волнуясь. И когда Фрэнк ничего не ответил (да и нечего было отвечать, юноше было так хорошо после прогулки по отличной погоде, что его мало что могло бы вывести из равновесия), то продолжила: – Так ты из Англии? И как же попал в Париж?

– Кораблём… – тихо сказал юноша, окунаясь в свои воспоминания. – Я плыл в трюме вместе с огромным количеством людей и крысами. Эти мерзкие животные бегали прямо по потолку, иногда срываясь и падая нам на головы. Жутко качало, вонь нечистот забивала нос и постоянно хотелось быть недалеко от отхожего места, но в итоге люди, набитые в трюм, как селёдки в банку, справляли нужду прямо под себя. Это воспоминание пока что самое страшное из того, что я переживал когда-либо.

Ладошка, покоящаяся в руке Фрэнка, ощутимо вспотела и легонько сжала его пальцами.

– Когда я решил бежать во Францию, мои родители уже давно умерли, а маленьких братишек и сестрёнок забрали в приюты, и я даже не знаю, остался ли хоть кто-нибудь из них в живых сейчас. В общем, я веду к тому, что понимаю твои чувства, наверное. И я в восхищении твоей внутренней силой, ты – молодец, маленькая принцесса Лулу, – закончил юноша уже у самых дверей, ведущих на кухню.

 

А вечером Джерард принимал у себя неожиданного посланника из поместья Шарлотты. Эта неугомонная женщина со всеми официальными условностями приглашала Уэя вместе со своими подопечными на званый ужин в честь именинника – через пару дней мужчине исполнялось тридцать один, и он терпеть не мог, что старел раньше всех.

У Маргарет день рождения отмечали в июле, затем шел день рождения Поля – он приходился на самое начало октября. Затем Фрэнки – в конце того же месяца, а там уж и снова очередной виток года.

Свои дни рождения Джерард ненавидел люто, но знал также, что не ехать нельзя – иначе не терпящая отказа Шарлотта заявится сюда прямо посреди ночи и будет всем своим видом напоминать разъярённую фурию. Поэтому, со вздохом написав последнее предложение в записке и отдав её человеку баронессы, мужчина, наконец, расслабился и продолжил пить крепкий кофе, намереваясь сегодня немного покорпеть над бумагами перед сном.


	19. Chapter 19

Всё утро Фрэнк работал над их с Джерардом планом. Исписанные и исчерканные листы то и дело попадали ему в руки, покидая уютное место на незаправленной кровати, после чего юноша нервно ходил из стороны в сторону по своей комнате, беззвучно перебирая губами. Иногда он останавливался, чтобы несколько раз повторить что-то, а затем продолжал свои импульсивные шаги по паркету. Он так волновался, что даже попросил у Маргарет пока не занимать его хозяйственными делами – всё-таки, это было первое и уже настолько серьёзное дело Фрэнка, что он совершенно не хотел отвлекаться на что-либо другое сейчас.

Вся комната являла собой образец жуткого творческого беспорядка: часть одежды была вывалена на пол из незакрытого шкафа и перемешана с несколькими парами обуви, с десяток скомканных листов составляли им компанию, то и дело попадаясь под ноги хозяину покоев, на тумбе у кровати ваза красовалась огрызками от давно съеденных яблок и засыхающими веточками от винограда, а постель выглядела так, словно на ней предавались любовным утехам всю ночь напролёт. Но Фрэнк не пускал Маргарет ни на шаг в свою комнату. Юноша считал, что такая атмосфера помогает и раскрепощает его.

– Фрэнки? – Джерард вошёл в покои, немного напугав своим окликом совершенно ушедшего в размышления юношу. – Прости, я стучал, но ты никак не реагировал.

– Извините… Я просто повторяю всё, что мы придумали с вами. Задумался.

– Ох, ты большой молодец. Всё в порядке. Хотел лишь сказать тебе, что только что разговаривал с моим доверенным человеком по особым поручениям. Он выследил все те детали, о которых ты спрашивал. Место, куда наш старик ездит почти через день, недалеко от Парижа и называется Аббатством Сен-Дени, и, возможно, это совпадение, но по описаниям, форменные рясы послушников очень похожи на те хламиды, в которые Русто заставлял обряжаться мальчиков в борделе.

– Отлично! – неподдельно обрадовался Фрэнк. Он догадывался, что пошлые фантазии пожилого мужчины возникли не на ровном месте. Наверняка, тот следит в Сен-Дени за кем-то, или просто там полно красивых юных мальчиков в рясах. – А что с другой моей просьбой?

– Вот, – мужчина протянул Фрэнку листы, на которых было что-то нарисовано. – Лоран извинялся – он не художник. Но он зарисовал примерное расположение главного храма относительно сторон света, его внутренний план, и в какое время из каких окон падает свет. Он хорошо поработал.

– Поблагодарите его и от меня тоже. Гигантская и очень качественная работа, – Фрэнк увлечённо рассматривал наброски на бумаге и улыбался тому, как всё удачно складывалось. И почти одинаковое время визитов, и очень удобное освещение из витражей в то время, как… Но дальше этого Фрэнк старался не заходить в своих мыслях. Он мечтал заниматься любовью только с Джерардом и не собирался ложиться под старого, дряблого старика, даже если бы тот был способен на что-либо. – Вы сможете устроить меня в Сен-Дени? Выдать за сына какого-нибудь обнищавшего буржуа или что-то в это роде? Было бы просто замечательно начать действовать уже в понедельник или вторник…

– Не думаю, что могут возникнуть проблемы, – чуть подумав, ответил мужчина. Он смотрел на Фрэнка так странно сейчас. Было в его взгляде и что-то тёплое, что-то родительское, словно тот и одобрял, и волновался одновременно. А с другой стороны, изредка его глаза непривычно прищуривались, а крылья носа быстро расширялись, тут же возвращаясь в привычное состояние, словно тот хотел вдохнуть больше запаха Фрэнка, стоящего совсем близко. – Шарлотта отправляла довольно много благотворительных средств туда последние месяцы. Уж не знаю, счастливое стечение обстоятельств или у этой женщины невероятное чутьё. Но есть одно «но». Я хочу остаться инкогнито и воспользуюсь подставными именами для нас, чтобы позже ничего не всплыло в этой истории, могущее привести к королеве. А Шарлотте всё равно, она… – Джерард замер, чуть не проговорившись: «Она скоро уезжает и вряд ли вернётся во Францию», но успел смолчать. Её предложение о том, чтобы забрать с собой всех подопечных Джерарда, было в силе, и мужчина всерьёз рассчитывал на это, только не хотел предупреждать никого заранее. Он знал, насколько упертыми и своевольными могут быть дорогие ему люди, и надеялся сыграть за счёт внезапности и того, что не останется времени на их пререкания и ненужные раздумья.

– Почему мадам Шарлотте будет всё равно? – не понял Фрэнк.

– Потому что она совершенно ничем не связана с королевой и вообще может сказать, что не знает никого с тем именем, которым я назовусь у настоятеля монастыря, – нашёлся Джерард, мысленно аплодируя себе. – Я еду сейчас же, мой мальчик. Ты остаёшься за старшего, надеюсь, что вечером я буду дома, – он ласково, скрывая жадность своих прикосновений, потрепал юношу по жестковатым густым волосам и пошёл в сторону двери.

– До вечера, Джерард, – смущённый Фрэнк говорил негромко, но надежда ещё увидеться сегодня буквально сквозила в каждом звуке его речи.

– И, Фрэнки… – юноша заинтересованно поднял голову, когда наставник замер в самых дверях, обращаясь к нему. – Я не имею ничего против царящего тут бардака, если он тебе чем-то помогает, – он обвёл взглядом помещение, – но огрызки из вазы выкинь, будь добр. От них уже несёт кислятиной, не устраивай свинарника в моём доме.

Мужчина, довольный последней своей словесной пикой, вышел, а окончательно смущённый юноша поплёлся к вазе, чтобы отнести её вниз, на кухню, и освободить от содержимого.

Время до вечера протекло так незаметно, что Фрэнк едва мог вспомнить – прерывался ли он в своих репетициях на приёмы пищи или нет. Ужин он помнил более отчётливо, потому что разъярённая Маргарет грозилась разнести дверь в щепы, если «этот самоуверенный и невозможный мальчишка» тотчас не спустится к столу. Фрэнк сдался: желудок и правда тянуло, а силы были на исходе. Он репетировал так много, поскольку сегодня был крайний день, когда он мог всего себя посвятить этому делу. И если на завтрашнюю субботу планов пока не было, хотя они могли возникнуть в любой момент у наставника, то воскресенье выпадало полностью: в воскресенье все обитатели поместья были приглашены для торжественного обеда в дом баронессы фон Трир. В воскресенье был день рождения Джерарда…

Юноша прервался в своём монологе, чтобы достать из прикроватной тумбы небольшую книжицу с пером, заложенным в её середину. Он работал над своим подарком учителю уже несколько дней, и тот был очень близок к завершению. Подправив несколько строк и накидав последнее, заключительное четверостишие, Фрэнк вдруг почувствовал, что за его плечом кто-то стоит. Быстро захлопывая дневник, он обернулся. Сзади оказалась заинтересованная Луиза в простой ночной рубашке из тонкого льна, и робко улыбнулась ему.

– Что ты делаешь, Фрэнки?

– Разве маленьких симпатичных принцесс не учили стучать в дверь чужой комнаты, прежде чем войти? – наставительный тон юноши, кажется, вызвал ещё большую улыбку у девочки, а потом она будто стёрлась с красивого личика:

– Я больше не принцесса, – уверенно сказала она. – Мама сказала мне забыть об этом для своего же блага. И я стучала, но даже после третьего стука ты не ответил, и я осмелилась войти. Было не заперто.

– Ох, – вздохнул Фрэнк, признавая поражение. – Тебя не так-то просто воспитывать, крошка Лулу, – девочка негромко хихикнула, отвечая в том же духе:

– Мне все учителя так говорили и мама пару раз. Но потом привыкали и даже хвалили. Я на самом деле много знаю, потому что мне всё интересно. Так чем ты тут занимался? – не теряла нить беседы малышка.

– Я охотно верю твоим учителям. Таких любопытных девочек я никогда прежде не встречал, – он потрепал Луизу по щеке, решив признаться: – Вообще я сейчас репетирую очень важную роль для сложного дела, которое затеяли мы с месье Джерардом, чтобы вывести кое-кого на чистую воду.

– Ух ты! Роль - это как в театре? А мне покажешь? – запросто спросила девочка, смотря на Фрэнка таким взглядом тёмных, почти круглых глаз, что было ясно: отказ не принимался ни в каком виде.

– Что именно? – Фрэнк развернулся к ней передом и одной рукой стал заталкивать книжицу с пером под подушку.

– Как ты репетируешь! – выпалила Луиза.

Юноша подумал ещё немного, размышляя – а не отказать ли? Но всё же решил, что не стоит прятать свои, хоть и небольшие, но искренние способности от девочки.

– Садись и будь горда – ты мой первый зритель. Надеюсь, ты оценишь.

И Луиза, приготовившись к чему-то особенному и почувствовав какую-то необычайную важность момента, уселась на краешек скомканной кровати.

Дальнейшее она помнила очень смутно, потому что совершенно не ожидала увидеть ничего подобного от весёлого и озорного Фрэнка, уже успевшего стать ей другом.

Он был в такой же светлой рубахе, как и она – видимо, также готовился ко сну. Но сейчас эта грубая ткань была чем-то большим, обхватывая хрупкие плечи невероятно печального создания, чья бледная кожа будто светилась изнутри волшебным светом.

Девочка ахнула. Это чудо, двигаясь невыразимо плавно по комнате, а потом вдруг резко срываясь на какое-то импульсивное движение, подошло, наконец, к комоду с горевшей на нём свечой. Опустившись на колени, создание начало истово, от всей души молиться перед распятием, висящим на стене над комодом. Обкусанные, розоватые губы на бледном лице жарко шептали слова молитвы, и Луиза ощущала себя странно, будто её обливали горячей и холодной водой попеременно. Сам вид движущихся уст опалял теплом, но тут же ледяные струи слов молитвы и собранного, бледного образа возвращали девочку на землю.

Канделябр сзади фигуры высвечивал тело и острое плечо, открывшееся под сползшим широким воротом ночной рубашки. Свечение от волос казалось нимбом, оно окутывало весь силуэт, и Луиза, теряя связь с реальностью, вслушивалась в слова молитвы, что творил этот ангел перед распятием:

– Отец небесный! Услышь раба твоего и смилостивься надо мной… Многие скорби и печали я перенёс, но дай перенести ещё большие, ибо только в печалях я могу найти покой душе своей. Не остави меня, Господи, не призри твоим неусыпным вниманием грешное создание твоё. Погибаю под тяжестью грехов своих, но прошу: пошли ещё больше соблазнов, ибо только преодолевая их, чувствую себя живым…

Девочка не слышала слов, что следовали дальше. Она настолько прониклась происходящим, что сердце её билось, как у испуганного кролика. Забыв, что перед нею Фрэнк, она спрыгнула с кровати и, подбежав к чудесному созданию, крепко обняла его сзади за шею.

– Ангел, милый ангел, – зашептала она сквозь слёзы, чуть не душа слегка опешившего Фрэнка в объятиях. – Прошу, помолись и о моей мамочке тоже! Она там совсем одна, ей так грустно и одиноко, и я даже не могу успокоить её. Прошу, ангел, попроси Боженьку – пусть он присмотрит за мамочкой? Пусть успокоит и согреет, потому что я теперь не могу быть рядом с ней… Помолись, мой ангел, пусть с ней всё будет хорошо!

– Тише, милая Лулу, тише, не плачь, прошу тебя, – негромко твердил Фрэнк, повернувшись к девочке и держа её в объятиях, гладя по спине. Он не ожидал, что его спектакль произведёт такое действие на ребёнка. 

За окном между раздвинутых портьер виднелось уже совершенно потемневшее к ночи небо, и юноша подумал о том, как же это прекрасно – не быть одному. Разделять свои радости и горести с теми, кто рядом, не боясь почувствовать себя глупо или ненужно. Когда умерла от чумы старшая сестра, а затем и мать, когда всех младших разобрали голодать по приютам, и лишь он ухитрился сбежать, наивно полагая, что так будет лучше, никого не было рядом с ним. Никого из тех, кто смог бы разделить и поддержать, были только такие же одичавшие, озлобленные и отчаявшиеся, почти потерявшие человеческий облик, как и он сам, дети.

Свечи догорели, с еле слышным шипением окуная комнату в полумрак.

 

****

 

– Как же я рад видеть тебя, друг мой! – искренне улыбаясь, говорил Люциан, сжимая плечи друга в крепких ладонях. Они не виделись несколько недель, а казалось – целую вечность.

– Я также рад, Люци! – отвечал с улыбкой Фрэнк, усаживая светловолосого юношу напротив себя на софу в малой гостиной. Хотелось сказать друг другу так много, но мысли сбивали одна другую, и слова просто запутывались в этой куче-мале. – Замечательно, что ты выбрался к нам, друг. Я так устал за последние дни, голова просто опухла. Повторять свою роль с утра до вечера и не сойти при этом с ума – не такая уж и простая задача.

– Что за секретное и сложное дело вы готовите? – взволнованно спросил Люциан и тут же перебил сам себя: – Хотя нет, не говори. Не желаю знать тайн великого и ужасного Джерарда Уэя. Себе дороже, – усмехнулся он.

– Нам нужно очернить одного очень видного и известного деятеля революции, – всё же проговорился Фрэнк и с удовольствием отметил, как округлились глаза друга. – Я буду в главной роли. Джерард – на подстраховке, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. Хотя лично я не понимаю, как можно хоть что-либо контролировать в том, что мы задумали. Всё или пройдёт гладко само по себе, или накроется медным тазом сразу же – если старик на меня не клюнет.

– Не подумай, что я не верю в тебя, но… Будь осторожен, Фрэнки? – с тревогой сказал Люциан, сжимая пальцы и смотря на юношу напротив глазами с застывшей внутри них мировой скорбью. Это выражение всегда жило там, даже когда светловолосый улыбался, но Фрэнка пробрало – он только сейчас вдруг осознал, что это задание ко всему прочему ещё и опасно.

– Ох, Люци… Конечно, я буду максимально осторожен. Остаётся только молиться за то, чтобы всё прошло успешно.

– Я помолюсь за вас, – серьёзно ответил собеседник, и Фрэнк понял, что эта тема закрыта.

– Ты верхом?

– Да, Фрэнки. Я искренне надеялся, что мы прокатимся с тобой сегодня. 

– Так чего же мы ждём? Пойду, отпрошусь у Джерарда, если тот уже проснулся, переоденусь, и можем ехать.

Люциан обрадованно поднялся с софы. Серебряные часы на камине показывали начало одиннадцатого утра, за окном любвеобильно расплёскивало лучи солнце и пели птицы, а перед ним сидел лучший друг, готовый составить ему компанию. День определённо задался.

За открытой дверью в коридоре раздались шаги, и Фрэнк, узнавая эту лёгкую, пристукивающую каблуками, походку наставника, немыслимо приободрился. Не ясно, что нашло на него, но общее приподнятое настроение решило сыграть с юношей злую шутку: он быстро поднялся с кресла и, шёпотом бросив ничего не понимающему другу: «Прости, Люци, я потом объясню», обхватил его руками и впился в губы требовательным поцелуем.

Закружившаяся от резкого подъёма и необъяснимого порыва голова поплыла туманом, но Фрэнк только и делал, что вслушивался в шаги. Вот они наверняка уже раздались на входе в малую гостиную, потом последовала недолгая тишина и снова шаги, но более быстрые и удаляющиеся. Где-то вдалеке громко хлопнула дверь, и Фрэнк, выдохнув, оторвался от друга.

– Может, объяснишь мне, что это было? – спросил тяжело дышащий и ошарашенный Люциан у не менее ошарашенного Фрэнка.

– Ох… Друг, прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Хотелось позлить его, такой глупый и детс…

Люциан, чуть подумав, вдруг сам заткнул рот Фрэнку коротким, но чувственным поцелуем, добавляя в него немного нежности. Широко распахнутые ореховые глаза встретились с изучающим взглядом голубых, когда язык Люциана на прощание прошелся по нижней губе Фрэнка. Оторвавшись от друга, светловолосый победно заявил:

– Пожалуй, теперь мы квиты, и моя гордость отмщена. 

После секунды повисшего молчания оба юноши заразительно расхохотались, распрощавшись с неловкой ситуацией.

– Но откуда ты научился так волшебно целоваться, негодник? – удивился Люциан уже на улице, на пути к конюшне. Сегодня спрашивать разрешения у Джерарда на поездку никто не стал, но Фрэнк надеялся, что ему всё сойдёт с рук: всё же впереди сложное и важное дело, с которым наставник без него не справится. На этом он и рассчитывал сыграть, если вдруг вопрос встанет ребром.

– Ох… У меня был более чем хороший учитель, – туманно изрек Фрэнк, легко запрыгивая на свою лошадь.

 

****

 

Каково это, чувствовать себя свободным? Летать над землёй, разглядывая полноводные реки и движущиеся от порывов ветра кроны деревьев, восхищаться седыми морщинами гор и чувствовать, как само небо принимает тебя за равного?

Фрэнк не знал, что чувствуют птицы при полёте. Но сейчас, скача на дикой скорости по росным луговым травам бок о бок с лучшим другом, он определённо чувствовал себя свободным. Он чувствовал себя летящим.

Они смеялись, как дети, то и дело сжимая бока кобыл пятками, посылая их в нещадный галоп, соревнуясь, кто же из них двоих быстрее. Прижимались лицами к конским гривам, прячась от резких порывов ветра и ловя всем телом единый ритм этой бешеной погони. Скакали, отпустив уздечку и расставив руки в стороны, пытаясь обнять весь этот прекрасный мир, цветущий сурепкой и маками в мокрой от росы траве, греющий тёплым солнцем и, кажется, обнимающий их в ответ.

Сейчас в этих двоих было так много детского и беспечного, что даже седой взгляд глаз светловолосого потеплел, словно ледяная корочка таяла, являя на свет своё истинное содержимое. Они не помнили о проблемах, не думали и секунды о том, что ждёт их впереди. Революция и волнения в стране казались отголосками из страшной детской сказки, а эти юноши чувствовали себя всесильными повелителями мира, несясь на лошадях во весь опор и улыбаясь так широко, что ломило скулы.

Как жаль, что счастье не бывает вечным. Оно словно насмехается, отщипывая каждому лишь по кусочку себя, словно тщится научить нас ценить даже такие малости.

 

****

 

Джерард рвал и метал. 

Фрэнк, целующий Люциана… Его Фрэнк! Его сладкий мальчик, ведущий себя так нескромно…

Мужчина нервно мерил шагами небольшой кабинет, в котором заперся после увиденного, и никак не мог остыть.

Что это вообще могло значить? Эти двое – у них роман? Но как подобное могло пройти мимо него? Да и не похожи они совершенно на влюблённых. Это просто странная шутка…

Джерард сел в кресло, доставая из небольшой шкатулки вишнёвую трубку и крепкий табак. Ему нужно было успокоиться и подумать. Скорее всего, Фрэнк лишь проверяет его на прочность. А может быть, ещё мстит за тот его показательный урок на кухне, когда Джерард позволил себе несколько больше, чем следовало. Что ж. Как бы то ни было, сейчас совершенно не время думать об этом и, тем более, играть роль ревнивого наставника. Дьявол, самому с себя тошно. Сходить с ума по своему ученику и делать вид, что не чувствуешь ничего особенного. Связывать ему руки своим же безразличием, а потом метаться по комнате, меряя шагами силу своей ревности… Господи, помилуй. Когда он стал настолько слабым? Разве таким он был, начиная выгрызать у Госпожи Удачи положение и статус при дворе своими же зубами? Нужно срочно брать себя в руки, сейчас самое дурное время для того, чтобы раскиснуть подобно мочёному яблоку в бочке.

Мужчина неспешно втягивал в себя дым, зажимая мундштук трубки зубами и чувствуя, как горьковатая ароматная смесь проникает внутрь, окуривая его лёгкие, прогоняя внутренних демонов. Он курил безумно редко, но это занятие всегда помогало ему привести в порядок растрепавшиеся чувства.

Успокоившись, Джерард понял, что он чувствует. Тревогу. Волнение. Беспокойство. Впервые он не будет участвовать в осуществлении плана. Впервые будет не главным актёром, а лишь режиссёром, наблюдающим действо из зрительного зала. Это и пугало, и раззадоривало одновременно. Мужчина так сильно и безоглядно доверял Фрэнку, что готов был заплакать от этого щемящего тоской и нежностью чувства, но никак не мог перестать волноваться.

«Нужно просто пережить эти выходные и начать работать. Спокойно, без торопливости и ошибок. А дальше всё пойдёт, как по маслу», – уверял он себя, докуривая и уверенно поднимаясь с кресла.

Джерард решил игнорировать сегодняшнее поведение Фрэнка. Он не скажет ему ни слова, пусть тот мучается в предположениях, что же думает мужчина. Но для себя он понял накрепко. Произошедшее сегодня наглядно показало, что он не сможет отказаться от этого мальчика. Слишком сладок плод, слишком больно даже думать о том, что подобное сокровище будет не его, окажется с кем-то другим. Нет, этому не бывать. Нужно лишь немного потерпеть, пока план с месье Русто начнёт работать, и вот тогда… 

Вот тогда он сделает Фрэнка своим.

– Жерар? – из-за двери донёсся стук и голос Маргарет.

– Войдите, – устало пригласил мужчина, ладонью разгоняя дым, плотно висевший в небольшой и тёмной комнате. Окна до сих пор были занавешены тяжелыми портьерами и закрыты, лишь между полотнами оставалась щель, через которую поступал свет, по мнению Джерарда, достаточный для освещения этого помещения и его настроения в целом.

– Господи, Жерар, ну что за мрак! – затараторила Марго, кинувшись к окнам. Портьеры полетели в стороны, рамы зазвенели, сталкиваясь друг с другом, и в комнату начал поступать свежий воздух. Оглянувшись, мужчина увидел, что Маргарет не одна. У входа, явно стесняясь и чувствуя себя довольно скованно, топталась на месте малышка Лулу.

– Марго, – весомо сказал Уэй и, когда женщина остановила бурную деятельность, вопросительно указал взглядом на переминающуюся девочку, с интересом разглядывающую корешки книг в большом шкафу у противоположной стены.

– Ох, Жерар, – спохватилась Маргарет, – чуть не забыла. Лулу нужна шляпка. На завтрашний приём. У неё есть прекрасное изумрудное платье для него, и ни одной подходящей шляпки. Это даже неприлично для мадемуазель её положения.

Джерард еле слышно вздохнул. Началось. Всегда с этими женщинами что-нибудь, да не так. Женщине плохо, женщине нужно новое платье. Женщина тоскует, так как к новому платью не подходят ни одни из старых туфель. Женщина в печали, так как с новыми туфлями не сочетаются имеющиеся шляпки. А новая шляпка прекрасна, но совершенно не для этого платья. И этот замкнутый круг можно повторять сколь угодно долго. Насколько же проще всё было с мужчинами! Нет, он никогда не заведёт семьи.

– Жерар, – женщина настойчиво припечатала его имя, зная не понаслышке, как мужчина относится к подобным вещам.

– Ладно, ладно, я понял, не продолжай, – сдался мужчина, для наглядности поднимая руки. – Съездим к Сьюзи. Это недалеко и она работает быстро. Лулу, собирайся!

 

****

 

Уже через два часа девочка крутилась перед большим зеркалом в доме швеи и шляпницы, которая ко всему оказалась очень милой, рано поседевшей женщиной средних лет.

– Джерард, что это за прелестное создание? – спрашивала она с зажатыми в губах иглами, которыми прикрепляла те или иные украшения к заготовке шляпки, что начала делать для девочки. – Как-никак, одна из твоих дочерей? – она хрипло засмеялась, не расцепляя краешка рта.

– Племянница. Приехала ненадолго погостить из провинции. Вот, хочу сделать подарок, а то завтра она уже уезжает… – Джерард лгал, не моргнув и глазом. Такая ничего не значащая ложь давалась настолько просто, что, порой, заменяла в его голове саму правду.

– Ох, тогда я постараюсь поскорее. Можете пока попить чай в саду, на свежем воздухе. Я попрошу накрыть.

– Благодарю, Сьюзи. Вот почему я никогда не променяю тебя на этих чванливых зазнаек из Парижа. Твоё тёплое отношение к любому клиенту совершенно бесценно!

На обратной дороге Джерард оказался в одной карете с девочкой, трепетно прижимающей к себе круглую картонную коробку с новой великолепной шляпкой в зелёно-изумрудных тонах, украшенной атласной лентой, фетровыми листиками и цветами. Малышка всё так же не воспринимала мужчину и сторонилась его, ещё ни разу не заговорив с ним самостоятельно.

Джерарда это раздражало. Он не претендовал на то, чтобы стать ей лучшим другом, отнюдь. Но он хотел, чтобы с ним общались и спокойно, без трепета смотрели в глаза. Он не любил быть воплощением чего-то пугающего.

– Что с тобой, крошка Лулу? – произнёс он наконец. – Молчишь, будто воды в рот набрала.

Девочка удивлённо подняла глаза, а потом робко улыбнулась. Её ресницы такие длинные и тёмные, что если взмахнуть ими, вполне возможно немного подлететь.

– Я… – тихо начала девочка, отводя глаза к окну. Опять не смотрела на него, ну сколько можно? – Месье Джерард, я просто очень сильно скучаю по мамочке, – почти прошептала Луиза, пытаясь спрятать резко подступившие к уголкам глаз слёзы. – Я так волнуюсь, как она там… Хоть мы и не проводили вместе всё своё время, я всё же чувствовала, что она где-то рядом. А теперь всё не так, я будто осталась совсем одна, и мне страшно. Я не понимаю, что происходит вокруг, и это незнание пугает меня ещё больше, – и две слезинки, не удержавшись, быстро покатились вниз по щекам. – Простите, я снова разнылась. Мне так неловко…

Джерард смотрел на размазывающую по щекам слёзы принцессу какое-то время, утопая в раздумьях. Он совершенно не знал, что говорить маленьким девочкам в такие моменты, и искренне считал себя плохим утешителем. Мужчина пододвинулся к краю сидения и похлопал по освободившемуся сбоку месту рукой. Малышка удивлённо подняла на него заплаканные глаза, заставляя его улыбнуться.

– Хочешь, я отвезу твоё письмо маме на следующей неделе?

Лицо принцессы расцвело, она радостно закивала и, осмелев, пересела на сидение к мужчине.

Джерард, боясь ошибиться, мягко, но настойчиво наклонял плечики девочки, пока та не оказалась головой у него на коленях, и тут же начал гладить мягкие, нежные кудри рукой, тихо напевая себе под нос очень старую колыбельную, которую ещё никогда и никому не пел. Эту колыбельную его мама пела тогда, когда он, совсем ещё маленький, боялся засыпать в темноте. Но свечи были дорогим удовольствием для бедного семейства, поэтому его мама пела эту песню, просто сидя рядом во мраке у его кровати.

Карета мерно покачивалась, поскрипывали рессоры, а Джерард негромко мурлыкал себе под нос, уносясь из замкнутого пространства экипажа в далёкие дали неусидчивых мыслей.

Сначала Луиза была зажата и тверда, точно маленький замёрзший камушек. Но постепенно плечи девочки стали расслабляться, спина обмякла и руки поудобнее устроились под щекой. А ещё через какое-то время мужчина услышал ровное детское сопение, которое означало лишь то, что ребёнок доверчиво уснул на его коленях.

Ноги затекли довольно быстро, но рука и не думала останавливаться, мягко поглаживая золотые кудряшки. Джерард Артур Уэй смотрел в окно, не думая ни о чём, стараясь не слишком глубоко дышать и боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, ощущая на себе бесценный груз, неожиданно свалившуюся ответственность за этого искреннего ребёнка.

И ещё что-то такое тёплое внутри груди, чему он не мог дать объяснения сейчас.


	20. Chapter 20

Джерард распахнул сонные глаза, проснувшись от настойчивого, крайне громкого стука в дверь покоев. Лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить, где он и что происходит, осторожно прошёлся рукой по простыни, чтобы понять – нет ли кого рядом с ним в постели. Сознание медленно прояснялось, происходящее вставало на свои места, и с грустью сведя брови к центру переносицы, он безмолвно заключил: девятое апреля. Оно всё-таки наступило.

– Войдите, – громко сказал он, прочистив горло, гадая, кто же так рвётся к нему. За невесомыми занавесками еле светало, было слишком рано. И вкупе с тем, что полночи мужчина не мог заснуть, ворочаясь от волнения и мыслей о предстоящем деле, всё происходящее задавало тон не слишком благостному настроению в этот нелепый день.

Дверь робко отворили, на что Джерард саркастично изогнул бровь: стоило ли поднимать столько шума, если теперь вести себя так неуверенно? – и в получившуюся щель неслышно проник Фрэнк – растрёпанный, в одной длинной рубахе, с розовыми ото сна щеками и глазами, мерцающими какой-то невероятной звёздной пылью.

– Я… прошу прощения. Мне так неловко, месье…

– Фрэнки… Кажется, мы договаривались? Просто Джерард, – скривившись, точно от неспелого раскушенного яблока, перебил он юношу.

– Да, да… Простите, – протеже то и дело теребил кружева на длинных рукавах, ежесекундно опуская глаза с расширенными зрачками в пол. – Джерард, я так хотел поздравить вас первым, что не удержался и пошёл на то, чтобы разбудить вас. Теперь я вижу, что идея была глупой и неудачной, мне стыдно, и я…

– Фрэнки, Господь с тобою, – ухмыльнулся мужчина, с силой сжимая пальцы в кулаки под одеялом, стараясь заставить себя мыслить разумно, а не развратно. Перед ним в совершенном смущении и невинности, одетый лишь в рубаху на нагую кожу, стоял тот, чьи жаркие объятия являлись бы лучшим подарком в этот грустный день. И одному лишь дьяволу ведомо, как тяжело было Уэю сдерживать явные позывы своего сердца и не менее явные – тела. – Я уже проснулся, а ты уже здесь, поэтому прошу, не стесняйся, продолжай без смущения и робости.

Фрэнк ещё мгновение собирался с духом, а затем рывком преодолел разделяющее его и кровать расстояние, и только теперь мужчина увидел небольшой узкий конверт чайного цвета в его руках. Словно его специально состарили для придания такого необычного оттенка.

– Джерард, с Днём Рождения Вас! – вдохновенно проговорил юноша, робко улыбаясь и покусывая губы, пряча глаза за тёмным плащом ресниц и неожиданно снова распахивая их. «А ведь он снова соблазняет меня!» – с удивлением и восхищаясь настойчивостью Фрэнка, отметил Уэй. Тот положил конверт рядом с кроватью, на массивную тумбу морёного дуба, и позволил себе наклониться, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке мужчины.

«Немного шалости развеет моё незадавшееся настроение», – подумал Джерард, в самый последний момент чуть поворачивая голову и прижимая ладонью затылок опешившего Фрэнка, точно в силки ловя дикого хорька, и тот тщился выбраться из западни. Их губы: суховатые – мужчины и влажные, слегка обкусанные – юноши, – просто соприкоснулись кожей, но оба почувствовали не меньше, чем пороховой взрыв совершенно рядом. Сердца колотились, глаза пытливо всматривались друг в друга, Фрэнк упирался обеими руками в кровать, пытаясь освободиться, но сильная ладонь на затылке не давала ему и шанса на победу.

Наконец, мужчина посчитал, что достаточно. Отпустил руку, из-за чего юноша по инерции отскочил от постели на шаг с видом загнанного гончими кролика. Он с непониманием смотрел на наставника на размётанных простынях, а тот, в ответ, с ухмылкой разглядывал его.

– Благодарю за подарок, мой мальчик, – шутливо-томным голосом сказал он наконец, с улыбкой наблюдая, как Фрэнк робко касается своих губ, точно проверяя: на месте ли они? – Я могу открыть конверт сейчас, или…

– Нет! – выпалил Фрэнк, приходя в себя. – Прошу вас, вечером. Сейчас не нужно. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы вы открыли его, как вернёмся от мадам Шарлотты, перед сном.

– Что ж, – Джерарда снедало любопытство, но просьба юноши была выполнима. – Если ты просишь, я так и сделаю.

– Благодарю, – легко улыбнувшись, ответил Фрэнк и замер, оставаясь стоять в шаге от кровати.

– У тебя ещё что-то ко мне, мой мальчик, или ты просто хочешь продолжить с того места, где мы только что остановились? – поддаваясь разгоравшемуся желанию и игривому настроению, срывающимся полушёпотом проговорил хозяин, развязывая тесьму на вороте рубахи и неотрывно глядя на недвижного юношу, чувствуя себя не меньше, чем оголодавшим удавом.

Фрэнк смотрел на него, не моргая, ещё несколько мгновений, пока Маргарет что-то с грохотом не уронила внизу на кухне. Только тогда он вздрогнул, его ноздри отчаянно затрепетали, а пальцы скомкали кружево рукавов.

– Нет, не смею вас больше беспокоить, – выпалил он и быстрым шагом направился к двери. – Буду рад видеть вас за завтраком.

Дверь щёлкнула, закрываясь, а Джерард расслабленно опустился обратно на высокие подушки, заходясь в еле слышном кашляющем смехе. Чудо. Ангел. Подарок судьбы. Он мог бы весь день пролежать на перинах, подбирая сладкие описания, подходящие Фрэнку. Но пора было вставать. Так много всего запланировано впереди. Настроение выправилось самым лучшим образом, и мужчина теперь точно знал, какими воспоминаниями станет развлекать себя на вероятно скучном приёме у Шарлотты.

«Суета сует – всё суета», – вспоминал извечные афоризмы Джерард, пока натягивал на лодыжки и икры белые парадные чулки, а затем – замшевые кюлоты из костюма для верховой езды. Он мог бы надеть атласные или шёлковые, но не было никакого желания сохранять строгий стиль одежды. Он терпеть не мог чванливую французскую моду и был ярым поклонником английских веяний в изменениях аристократического костюма. Англичане радели за удобство и простоту, и только благодаря им отходил постепенно на задний план тяжёлый, неудобный и массивный жюстокор, на смену которому торопливо спешил суконный фрак. Но и достоинства французской моды мужчина знал отлично: чувственные кружева жабо и манжет, множества текучих складок, завлекательные узкие формы брюк-кюлотов, так хорошо подчёркивающих его крепкие бёдра и изящные коленные чашечки. Кюлоты определённо были великим изобретением для обольщения. Но больше того он восхищался блузами. Блуз у Уэя было столько, что впору одеть малый королевский полк на бал-маскарад. И каждой он дорожил, с каждой было связано то или иное, быть может, не всегда приятное, воспоминание. Но любое из них делало его тем, кто он есть, и мужчина, закончив с низом, прошёлся от стенки до стенки гардероба, любовно оглаживая свисающие рукава и ажурные рюши.

Что было в этих блузах? Неприкрытое желание, похоть, страсть и приглашение. Некоторые из них казались определением чистой нежности и стыдливости, которая, между тем, обещала многое, если цель сумеет найти ключик к сердцу, спрятанному под этой блузой. Большинство из них были светлыми; тут вступала в игру расчётливость мужчины, говорящая о том, что белый, кремовый, сливочный – это те цвета, которые сочетаются со всем. Зато в многообразии форм рукавов, манжет, жабо, разнообразии и богатстве кружев и вышивок он не мог себе отказать. Выбрав кремовую блузу с манжетами под запонки, идеально подходящую к цвету кюлотов, он надел приготовленные заранее туфли с большой вызывающе-блестящей пряжкой. С остальной одеждой было решено повременить: надеть жилет – минутное дело, а жарко от него будет весьма ощутимо. Оценив свой внешний вид в большое, по пояс, зеркало, небрежно пригладил щёткой волосы и подвязал хвост чёрной бархатной лентой.

– Вот тебе и тридцать один, Джерард Артур Уэй, – сказал он своему отражению, криво изогнув в полуулыбке правую сторону губ. – Впрочем, всё не так уж и плохо, старый ты ловелас.

Он ещё какое-то время рассматривал себя, словно боясь увидеть у своего двойника за стеклом седой волос или новую морщинку, а затем, едва слышно вздохнув, вышел вон.

Суета ожидала мужчину и на первом этаже. Приподнятое возбуждение в малой столовой, скомканные поздравления и непрекращающийся гул родных голосов, звяканье серебра о тонкие стенки кофейного и чайного фарфора, бесподобный аромат свежеиспечённых пирогов – яблочно-коричного и гусиного с луком – всё это заставляло Джерарда неловко улыбаться, чувствуя разливающееся по телу тепло и удовольствие. Смущение Лулу, уронившей часть начинки на платье и пытающейся скрыть это от остальных, заинтересованно-любопытные взгляды Фрэнка, материнское хлопотание Маргарет и даже отеческое молчание пожилого Поля – всё это заставляло чувствовать себя совершенно счастливым, домашним, семейным человеком. Чувствовать себя нужным и необходимым. Чувствовать себя хозяином не только по праву власти, а по долгу заботы и опеки над всеми этими людьми, этим домом и садом. И никто не посмеет отобрать у него это.

«Месье Джерард, с Днём рождения», – щебечет Луиза, даря трогательно вышитый инициалами шёлковый платок. Он тут же благодарит девочку, галантно целуя кисть, и кладёт подарок в карман кюлотов.

«Милый мой мальчик, я знаю, что не слишком искусная швея, но я работала над этим полгода. Если ты наденешь его хотя бы раз – я уже стану самой счастливой старухой на свете», – утирая глаза, оказавшиеся на мокром месте, говорит Марго, и он разрывает недорогую бумагу, чтобы вытащить на свет потрясающий расшитый золотой нитью замшевый жилет. «Не прибедняйся, красотка, – широко улыбается мужчина, – тебе до старухи столько же, сколько мне – до отставки». Порывисто целует женщину, тут же примеряя подарок. Он отлично сочетается с уже надетыми вещами, и Джерард кружит Марго в вальсе, которому не нужна музыка – потому что и без музыки сердца прекрасно слышат друг друга.

«Джерард, не могли бы вы одолжить мне те запонки? Простые, с янтарём, помните, я уже надевал их как-то раз? Самые красивые!» – просит Фрэнк, и мужчина, скрывая улыбку за опущенными ресницами, снимает их со своих запястий. «Я надену другие, мой мальчик. Не переживай, у меня их и без того слишком много». 

Так уж получается, что им нравятся одни и те же вещи. Вещи, которые не имеют высокой цены или знатного мастера, сделавшего их. Эти запонки Джерард приобрёл случайно в лавке старьёвщика, когда проходил мимо по делам. Они сразу привлекли взгляд – теплотой, искрящимся, словно замершим в янтаре светом, простой невычурной искренностью. И именно эти запонки так обожал Фрэнк, выпрашивая их от случая к случаю. Он порывался даже купить их у Джерарда, зная, что те не могли стоить дорого. Но мужчина был непреклонен. Ему нравилось, когда Фрэнк просил его. И ему нравилось удовлетворять его просьбы.

Путь к поместью баронессы провели в тесноте одной кареты, но очень уютно: Лулу сидела на коленях у Марго, о чём-то спорившей с Полем. Фрэнк чувственно жался к его боку, и Джерард, слушая отвлечённые разговоры своих домочадцев, лишь легко улыбался, отвернувшись к окну. Приятное тепло разливалось по телу от левого бедра и выше, выше, до самого сердца. А мужчина только делал вид, что увлечён разглядыванием пейзажа за окном, знакомого до последнего кустика у обочины.

– Наконец-то вы прибыли! – их встретила ещё на улице сама хозяйка, придерживавшая за локоть улыбающегося Люциана. – С Днём Рождения, дорогой мой Джерард! Добро пожаловать, проходите и поднимайтесь наверх, – они ждали их и были в нетерпении, в воздухе буквально сквозило волнение и возбуждённая радость. 

И только оказавшись на втором этаже в Зелёной гостиной, Джерард позволил себе ахнуть. В одной стороне большой длинной залы с шёлковыми изумрудными обоями и деревянными панелями по низу была оборудована сцена. Тут же стоял прекрасный немецкий рояль цвета дождливой ночи, а на сцене разыгрывался камерный симфонический оркестр и распевались певцы.

– Ах ты, негодник! – шутя погрозила пальцем баронесса, выставляя ошарашенного Джерарда вон и закрывая дверь, увлекая того в сторону большой столовой, откуда доносились умопомрачительные запахи яств. – Увидел свой подарок раньше положенного времени! Я ждала вас за столом и не думала, что тебе взбредёт в голову гулять по моему дому в одиночку.

– О, прости, душа моя, я просто шёл на музыку, – улыбался Уэй, приобнимая подругу за талию. – Но твой подарок и правда выше всяких похвал. Я в восторге!

Плотно и невероятно вкусно пообедав, все они удобно разместились в Зелёной гостиной в первом и единственном ряду перед сценой на мягких крупных стульях с резными спинками. Когда заиграли вступление к обожаемой Джерардом «Волшебной Флейте» Моцарта, Уэй пришёл в неописуемый восторг, постоянно касался кисти Фрэнка, сидящего по правую руку, и увлечённо делился с ним своим восхищением. Арии и дуэты из «Свадьбы Фигаро» действовали на мужчину, как первый салют, случившийся однажды в жизни маленького Фрэнка: он светился счастьем, шептал несвязные слова восторга на ухо своему протеже и то и дело задевал локтем локоть юноши, заставляя последнего смущаться и таить всю радость от того, что именно ему достаётся столько внимания именинника. Именно ему, хотя баронесса сидела по другую его руку и была совершенно не прочь общения. Фрэнк даже не мог точно определить, чему было больше уделено его собственное внимание: слушанию и восприятию, безусловно, мастерски исполняемой музыки, или же тому, как ярко и искренне реагирует наставник, даря ему такие незамысловатые и до дрожи приятные прикосновения.

Под конец Люциан, чуть прогнувшись назад, послал Фрэнку несколько красноречивых взглядов. Тот в ответ смог лишь выдавить подобие смущённой улыбки, стараясь не встречаться глазами с мадам Шарлоттой. Луиза весь вечер не отходила от Маргарет, фактически держась за подол её платья. Незнакомые люди немного пугали её, но под конец концерта, когда выступавших музыкантов одарили аплодисментами и цветами, она почувствовала себя увереннее и изволила прогуляться по этажу. За этим её и застала баронесса, предложив провести в свою спальню и гардеробную. Они провели там не меньше часа: Лулу потом увлечённо рассказывала, как много интересных вещей, скляночек и нарядов есть у мадам Шарлотты. Совсем как у её мамы!

Джерард уговорил оркестр подыграть ему и очень старательно исполнил небольшую партию Тристана из «Тристана и Изольды» Вагнера, чтобы порадовать хозяйку дома. Баронесса, будучи чистокровной немкой, обожала Вагнера, а Джерард, наоборот, недолюбливал. Поэтому выбрал именно его, чтобы выразить всю свою признательность Шарлотте за такой чудесный и душевный вечер. Фрэнк внимал, затаив дыхание. Он много раз слышал, как учитель играл на рояле, но никогда до этого – как он пел. Его голос, совершенно не оперный, но по-своему чудный, звучал чисто и искренне, лицо было крайне эмоциональным, а тело порой совершало экспрессивные выпады, помогая брать тот или иной ход. Баронесса – та и вовсе прониклась, стараясь незаметно промокнуть глаза платочком. Люциан нежно обнимал женщину за плечи и с нескрываемым интересом слушал Уэя.

– Ты так талантлив, мой друг, – хлопая, говорила баронесса, пока мужчина спускался с импровизированной сцены. – Ты – просто кладезь разнообразных талантов. Я даже порой завидую тебе.

– Право, не стоит, душа моя, – с искренней улыбкой отвечал Джерард, мягко обнимая её за плечи. – Мне очень грустно это говорить, но… уже поздно, и нам нужно отправляться домой. Благодарю тебя, что не дала этому вечеру пройти в одиночестве и унынии. 

– Никогда, Джи. Уныние – самый тяжкий грех, ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к этому.

– Знаю, а потому благодарю вдвойне – за показательную науку, – Уэй мягко поцеловал Шарлотту в лоб и отвлечённо задумался над тем, как много в его жизни было бы нестыковок, шероховатостей и уныния, если бы не светлая голова его подруги – баронессы фон Трир.

 

****

 

Едва расстегнув пуговицы на кюлотах и развязав тесьму блузы, Джерард присел на край кровати, сметая с тумбы чайного цвета конверт. Этот свёрнутый лист бумаги не давал ему чувствовать себя окончательно спокойным весь день, напоминая о своём существовании навязчивым интересом.

Вскрыв едва сцепленное по центру послание, мужчина осторожно вытащил содержимое под свет луны из окна. Это оказался плотный лист тиснёной бумаги, свёрнутый пополам. А на нём, вводя мужчину в изумление и лёгкий трепет, покоились три высушенных давно, задолго до сегодняшнего дня, травяных стебелька. Любопытно принюхиваясь и рассматривая цветы в сумраке, он осознал, что совершенно не хочет зажигать свечи. Как символично… Мята, барвинок и… куриная слепота**? Ох, о чём только думал этот мальчишка?! Посылать такие знаки, не зная точно, поймёт ли он или же сочтёт за случайность?

Прислонив три иссохших цветка к носу, он жадно втянул необычный их запах. Будто несколько несочетаемых оттенков опрокинули в одну ёмкость и хорошенько встряхнули. Листики под чуткими пальцами хотели смяться, сломаться, но Джерард не собирался допускать подобного варварства.

Наконец, пришёл черёд свёрнутого листа… Удивлённо замерев, мужчина с наслаждением начал читать такой родной сердцу итальянский:

Tu sei il mio Sole…  
Mi accompagni per tutta la giornata con i tuoi raggi forti, illuminando il cammino da fare.   
Al tramonto mi regali un'immensa emozione, mostrandomi i tuoi tramonti dalle sfumature rossastre.   
E la notte... non ti vedo più... ma non mi hai abbandonata: basta spostare lo sguardo al di sopra delle stelle e tu ci sei!*

Перечитывая фразы снова и снова, глотая, не в состоянии насытиться, словно восточное лакомство, некогда испробованное на приёме у королевы, он думал только об одном: как? Как Фрэнку удалось подобное? Так искренне и сладко… Ведь он даже не учил его итальянскому, отчего-то ревнуя свой родной язык. Внутри разгорался нестерпимый зуд, тиснёная бумага жгла своими ровными чернильными строчками пальцы, и Джерард ловил себя на мысли, что вот-вот, и он ринется. Ринется навстречу, сшибая двери и беспокоя шумом весь дом, проникнет в покои Фрэнка и будет сжимать, нежно вдавливая в себя, его гибкое тело. Будет осыпать сладкие, постоянно пахнущие дикой вишней губы поцелуями, изнемогая от желания и ныряя с головой в волны возбуждения. Шептать ему на ухо – бесстыдно и даже грязно, терзая кромку губами, о том, как жарко и сильно его тянет к нему, и как еле сдерживается, чтобы не заставить его кричать, чтобы не испугать напором своей горячей страсти. Сердце мужчины колотилось загнанной лошадью, отмеряя скачки до срыва.

Но неожиданное осознание того, что уже завтра их грандиозный план должен начать воплощаться в жизнь, окатило его снежной лавиной, несущейся с Альп. Она погребла, заморозила его порывы, и Уэй только крепче, до скрежета сжал зубы и осадил себя, повторяя про себя всего несколько горьких слов…

«Ещё не время, Джерард. Не время! И неизвестно вообще, наступит ли это время хоть когда-нибудь? Время, в котором нам не будет мучительно больно любить друг друга?..»

 

_________________________________

*(ит.) Вы – мое Солнце…  
Весь день Ваши яркие лучи освещают дорогу, которую я должен пройти.   
На исходе дня Вы дарите мне беспредельное волнение, являясь передо мной в алых цветах заката.  
Ночью... я не вижу Вас, но Вы не оставляете меня, стоит мне поднять глаза кверху, я вижу звезды, и это – Вы!

** Тут идёт речь о языке цветов. Барвинок – сладостное воспоминание; мята – жар чувств; куриная слепота – свидание. На языке цветов это могло бы означать, что Фрэнк говорит о каком-то сладостном воспоминании, намекает на жар своих чувств и просит о свидании.  
Автор считает, что Фрэнк так намекает на их горячие встречи на балах, и что будет хранить эти воспоминания об их свиданиях со всем жаром собственных чувств. Конечно, Джерард не сможет разгадать это послание, но это и не важно для юноши.


	21. Ловля на живца

Экипаж покачивался, навевая своими плавными движениями зевоту на пожилого мужчину внутри. Месье Жаккард Русто скучающе отодвинул занавеску сухим пальцем без перстней, чтобы проверить знакомый изо дня в день пейзаж и то, долго ли осталось ехать. Такая длинная неделя, полная дебатов и рьяных обсуждений в их тайном месте, где собиралась вся верхушка революционной движущей силы, и не менее насыщенные выходные, и вот, наконец, настало время для того, что он любил – расслабляющей поездки в Аббатство Сен-Дени. Он награждал себя ею, когда был доволен результатами всего происходящего в Париже и получал поощрение самого короля. Сейчас же всё шло как нельзя лучше, просто катилось, точно сыр по растаявшему маслу. 

Он приезжал и сразу шёл в основной храм аббатства: большой, с высокими сводчатыми потолками, построенный в прекрасном ажурном стиле с явными готическими тонами. Шпиль колокольни над входом высился неким стражем-хранителем, но мужчина не боялся гнева Господня. В Бога он не верил совершенно, вопреки ходящим про него слухам. В его среде нужно было поддерживать добрую славу благочестивого католика умеренных взглядов, который говорил бы о важности реформации Франции в светское государство и не слишком явной роли церкви в нём.

Обычно мужчина приезжал под вечер, устраивался на последней скамье пустого собора и наблюдал, как розоватые лучи закатного солнца падают сквозь высокие стрельчатые окна, забранные витражной мозаикой; как пробиваются сквозь неё, приобретая новые оттенки, и опускаются на полуобнаженное тело распятого на грубом деревянном кресте Христа, стоящего в алтаре на массивном постаменте. Как скользят по нему, по каменным стенам с необтёсанной кладкой, чтобы, дойдя до самого пола, угаснуть, затухнуть, погружая помещение в звенящий тишиной сумрак.

В эти моменты ему думалось особенно хорошо. Здесь неожиданно находились правильные, нужные слова, бьющие прямо в цель, которые в следующий раз он обязательно применит в дебатах со своим оппонентом месье Неккера, на душу опускалось подобие отдохновения и благодати, если эти самые чувства мог испытывать такой чёрный, гниющий изнутри человек, как он. Сейчас его политическая карьера невообразимо быстро шла в гору. Поддерживаемый королём негласно и более чем ощутимо – его денежными вливаниями, он руководил очагами восстаний и демонстраций, нанимал людей, кричащих красивые лозунги тут и там, был едва ли не самым главным человеком, в чьих руках находилось множество ниточек от управления революцией.

Чувствуя себя тонко играющим кукловодом, чьё присутствие совершенно незаметно, чьё влияние неосязаемо, мужчина самодовольно улыбался, покачиваясь на мягком сидении, кривя тонкие старческие губы. Отдавая дань старой французской моде, Жаккард Русто до сих пор носил напудренные парики, потому что собственных волос у него почти не осталось – он облысел очень рано, едва исполнилось сорок. Что поделаешь, плохая наследственность. И хотя он давно не считал себя красавцем, ему до сих пор удавалось удовлетворять все свои странные прихоти – где пользуясь деньгами, где – положением. Он всегда добивался своего. Всегда.

Прикрывая глаза, откидывая голову на мягкую заднюю стенку, мужчина начал с удовольствием вспоминать. 

Одной из самых тёмных сторон его прогнившей насквозь души была пагубная, совершенно необъяснимая тяга к юным мальчикам из аббатства. Это было выше его. Выше его логики, острого ума и прекрасного образования. Мужчину начинало трясти, он чувствовал неконтролируемое возбуждение лишь оттого, что тайно, схоронившись в кабинке для исповеди, наблюдал за их худыми коленопреклонёнными позами, нежными ангельскими лицами, за изломанными линиями рук, скрещенных в молитве, за беззвучно шевелящимися при чтении Евангелия, такими трогательными аппетитными губами, которым больше бы подошло ласкать его плоть. О! Как он вожделел их! Эти юные послушники в светлых рясах-хламидах были единственным, что вообще вызывало у него чувство тёплого прилива внизу живота. Его одержимость, его страсть были больше эмоциональным, психическим расстройством, он не чувствовал себя адекватным, видя их. Он растлевал этих невинных созданий в своих фантазиях тысячи, сотни тысяч раз, и это делало его всесильным, делало счастливым. Мужчину совершенно не беспокоило, что пятно гнили внутри разрасталось шире с каждым разом. Особенно увлёкшись и впечатлившись подглядыванием, он мог онанировать прямо в кабинке: мучительно долго, грубо, рывками, пытаясь добиться от своей старой, вяло реагирующей плоти хоть чего-то, и в те редкие дни, когда у него получалось дойти до конца – о! Это были самые счастливые дни его нынешней жизни.

Добравшись до места, пребывая в приподнятом настроении от сладких воспоминаний, Жаккард Русто вышел из экипажа и приказал кучеру ждать его. В этом не было нужды: мужчина на козлах выучил этот маршрут и то, что хозяина приходится ждать почти до темноты, назубок.

Толкнув высокие, массивные двери собора, шершаво мазнувшие необработанным деревом по ладони, он с трепетом вошёл внутрь. Каждый раз – как впервые. Всегда заходил сюда с неким томлением, так как не мог знать наперёд, что ждёт его под этими сводами сегодня.

И в этот вечер ему была ниспослана величайшая награда за его земные труды, не иначе – он увидел коленопреклоненного ангела, жарко молящегося у самых ног Христа. Юноша не обратил на вошедшего никакого внимания, хотя и сидел боком, но это только играло на руку вдохновлённому, забывшему обо всём мужчине.

Невесомое создание всё светилось каким-то неземным сиянием, будто закатные лучи, бьющие сзади, чудесным образом путались в его рясе, словно преломлялись, создавая нимб вокруг шелковистых тёмных волос, так небрежно размётанных по плечам. И складки ткани, струящиеся по его натянутой, как струна виолончели, спине, напоминали очертания сложенных от усталости крыльев. И лицо его с закрытыми глазами, на страже которых чёрными тенями пролегли длинные атласные ресницы, настолько бледное и прекрасное в своей молитвенной строгости, было вдохновенным. И изломанная линия тёмных породистых бровей, чуть сведённых к переносице, что поддерживала собою гладкий высокий лоб, точно вышла из-под кисти Микеланджело… Всё это так захватило мысли и желания месье Русто, что он не находил в себе сил ни вдохнуть глубже, ни сделать ещё хоть шаг в сторону распятия.

Мужчина замер, точно небесным громом поражённый, его рука сама опустилась на спинку ближайшего ряда деревянных лавок, ища хоть какой-то опоры. Теряя почву под ногами, ощущая лёгкое головокружение, он тяжело опустился на скамью, не сводя глаз с прекрасного юноши.

Ангел молился так красиво и истово, полагая в свой чувственный шёпот всю душу до донышка, и когда изредка целовал крупный, грубой работы, деревянный нательный крест, его сладкие, чуть розоватые уста касались его с трепетом и бесконечной верой. Рука юноши была так изящна и нежна, что мужчина задержал дыхание, когда тот так скромно и невероятно чувственно крестился, и месье Русто не дышал всё то время, как ангелоподобный припал к ногам распятого Христа, с чувством целуя пальцы, а затем, поднявшись с колен и повернувшись, встретился с ним туманным взглядом широко распахнутых ореховых глаз.

Небеса рухнули на землю, хляби небесные разверзлись, погребая мужчину под кипящими ливнями лавы, неся заслуженную кару. Его и без того нездоровое сердце пропустило несколько ударов, пока он смог совладать со своим лицом и выдавить заинтересованную улыбку.

Тёмные, идеальной миндалевидной формы глаза цвета ночных трав в степи словно отражали свет звёзд. Ангел смотрел на него с невыразимой нежностью и грустью, а чувственные губы так легко улыбались, что душа мужчины, чёрная, схваченная тленом, поплыла, заныла, и одинокая слеза тоски по молодости и красоте скатилась из уголка глаза, затерявшись между сухим ртом и острым углом подбородка.

Прошли века и тысячелетия, а они всё смотрели друг на друга, ведя один лишь им понятный беззвучный диалог.

Наконец, юноша еле заметно кивнул мужчине, чуть прищуривая веки, отчего его взгляд вдруг стал вызывающим, дерзким, совершенно не ангельским. Крылья его носа вздрогнули, затрепетав, и, лукаво улыбнувшись, сильнее растягивая уголки губ, он беззвучно вышел через небольшую дверь возле алтаря. Та, вероятно, вела во внутренний двор монастыря, куда посторонним ход был заказан. Но не это останавливало мужчину от того, чтобы ринуться вслед ангелоподобному юноше.

Бессилие, полная эмоциональная опустошённость и крайнее нервное возбуждение, мешавшее до того, что Жаккард Русто не мог совладать даже со своими ногами и телом, чтобы подняться. Он был настолько взволнован и заинтересован, что слышал лишь колотящееся сердце и ощущал звонкую пустоту своей головы. Никогда и никто ещё не производил на него столь сильного впечатления. Ни одного послушника он не желал так сильно, как возжелал сейчас этого ангела…

Мужчина прикрывал глаза, вызывая вновь и вновь поразивший его чудесный образ ангела перед собой, ощущая небывалую прежде эрекцию и общее возбуждение всего тела, не в пример внутренней опустошённости. Это было настолько забытое ощущение, что месье Жаккард Русто вдруг ясно осознал, что пойман в сети. 

Он узнает об этом мальчике всё. Узнает и добьётся его благосклонности, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

****

Джерарда била нервная дрожь от волнения и перевозбуждения, и он едва дождался, пока пожилой извращенец покинет собор, сумев, наконец, подняться на ноги.

Он готов был взорваться от распирающих его чувств: гордости, облегчения, невероятной радости за то, что добыча клюнула и их план начал воплощаться. Наблюдая за всем со второго этажа, что был лишь со стороны входа и являлся пристройкой-лестницей для органиста, поднимающегося к своему инструменту, да звонаря, забирающегося ещё выше, на башню к колоколам; он видел каждую деталь, каждую мелочь этого спектакля. Таясь и не имея права голоса, он лишь смотрел: жадно, волнуясь и сопереживая, гадая – удастся или нет. 

Фрэнк сыграл великолепно. Все три фазы были пройдены, как по маслу. Он сделал всё, чему мужчина учил его. Воплотил в самом лучшем качестве, и наставнику было, чем гордиться. 

Щелчок – и двери храма открываются, являя заинтересованному взору невероятно атмосферную картину. Всё было рассчитано до мелочей. Положение тела, падающий свет, наклон головы и излом рук, каждая деталь была чётко и дотошно спланирована, а затем – отрепетирована долгими весенними вечерами. Фрэнк сыграл живо, трепетно, без какой-либо механичности, чем сильно удивил Джерарда. Такой тонкой, такой чувственной игры он не ждал в самый первый раз и был более чем удивлён. Два щелчка – и недвижная, статичная фигура приходит в движение, заканчивая молитву. Вся грация тела, спрятанного под рясой, вся томность теперь шли на выручку актёру. Он посылал знаки, которые не мог пропустить заинтересованный, очарованный первым шагом – атмосферой – человек. «Я томлюсь», – кричали они, «Я одинок и жажду утешения». Всё это являлось финальной подготовкой к последней стадии. Три щелчка – и вот он, словно выстрел пищали, – один лишь верный взгляд, одно направленное попадание, и в голове жертвы не остаётся ни одной здравой мысли, кроме вожделения и похоти. И как же был удивлён Уэй, когда увидел новую, ими не проработанную, четвёртую стадию, неожиданно привнесённую Фрэнком. Эта заключительная дерзость, приправленная любопытством, точно бросающая вызов. Как он вообще додумался до этого? Если сравнивать с рыбной ловлей, то это очень походило на тонкую и умелую подсечку, после которой добыча увязала в крючке настолько сильно, что не имела никакой возможности освободиться. Леска же была столь упругой и крепкой, что путь у Русто оставался только один – быть вытащенным из своей привычной среды, оказаться выпотрошенным и съеденным.

Ослабив кружева ворота-жабо под шеей, Джерард легко спустился по крутой лестнице пустого собора, чуть затаив дыхание, прошёл вдоль рядов скамей, замедлил шаг у распятия и так же бесшумно, подражая походке своего протеже, скрылся за маленькой дверью, направляясь в келью Фрэнка.

****

– Я провалился… Провалился, – не переставая, шептал юноша, сидя на жёсткой кровати и чуть покачиваясь в такт словам, – Господи, я ненавижу себя… Бездарность…

Он не заметил, как оказался в комнате не один.

– Что я слышу, мой мальчик? – Джерард почти мурлыкал весенним котом, подходя ближе и опускаясь на колени подле Фрэнка. – Что за самобичевание?

– Это был провал, Джерард? Я сыграл ужасно? – с волнением и лёгким испугом спросил он наставника, хватая того за предплечье.

– Успокойся, Фрэнки, – наставник нежно накрыл скованную ладонь теплом своей. – Это было лучшее, что я видел когда-либо. Ты был превосходен. А насколько воодушевился наш дорогой месье Русто, я лучше промолчу. Он не мог даже встать сразу – так ты его очаровал. Сидел, собирался с силами, а я проклинал его впечатлительность, потому что спешил скорее оказаться рядом с тобой.

– Вы не лжёте? – с недоверием спросил Фрэнк. Ему до последнего казалось, что он был неубедителен и жалок. – Когда мы смотрели друг на друга, его лицо было точно маска, а мои глаза уже начинали слезиться от немигающего взгляда, эта чёртова улыбка свела губы, поэтому в конце я выдал непонятно что – простите меня!

Джерард вдруг неожиданно звонко расхохотался.

– Тише, тише, месье Джерард, уже поздно и нам запрещено шуметь. Прошу вас… – залепетал Фрэнк, с опаской поглядывая на дверь. Длинная анфилада коридора являлась общей для множества комнаток-келий, куда выходили все двери. Комнатки были маленькими – размером с кровать и небольшой письменный столик для занятий. Послушников держали в максимальной строгости.

– Прости, мой мальчик, – взял себя в руки Джерард. – Ты говоришь, что последний взгляд и дьявольская улыбка вышли случайно?

– Да. И я подумал, что провалил всё из-за них. Просто лицо невозможно устало, губы свело и глаза начали слезиться. Я боялся, что разревусь или уйду с перекошенным лицом, простите… – сконфуженно закончил Фрэнк.

Джерард сдавленно прыснул, с силой закрывая рот рукой.

– Ты знаешь, что ты невероятный везунчик? Словно сами ангелы присматривали за тобой и нашёптывали правильные действия. Твой заключительный взгляд сразил старика наповал, я уверен в этом. Теперь он будет приезжать каждый вечер с одной лишь целью – ещё раз встретиться с тобой, увидеть тебя, притронуться... – голос мужчины вдруг понизился, сел до шепота, а рука бесконтрольно заскользила от колена по бедру выше, шурша по грубоватой ткани рясы.

– Вам надо идти, пока никто не увидел вас тут, – строго проговорил Фрэнк, накрывая такую желанную, обжигающую жаром ладонь своей рукой, лишая её свободы движения. – Уже поздно. Вам ещё добираться до поместья. Я так рад, что всё удалось… Если вы так считаете, то я счастлив. Кажется, сегодня я впервые смогу поспать спокойно, без тревожащих сон мыслей.

Джерард мягко улыбнулся, рассматривая белую тонкую кисть юноши на своей руке. Он боролся с желанием поцеловать её, притянув к губам. Но разум взял верх, и он мягко высвободился из-под ладони и поднялся на ноги.

– Доброй ночи, мой замечательный мальчик. Постарайся отдохнуть. Завтра я вернусь, и мы продолжим воплощать наш план с того места, где прервались сегодня. Выспись хорошенько, – и он мягко поцеловал Фрэнка в лоб, затем провёл по встрёпанным волосам и, еле заметно вздохнув, вышел вон.

Впервые за последние недели Фрэнк спал спокойно и безмятежно, без волнующих и страшащих сновидений. Он поистине заслужил этот отдых, и ни твёрдость травяного матраса, ни узость кровати не могли помешать его сладкому сну.


	22. Chapter 22

Каждый вечер, не прерываясь ни на день, месье Русто посещал главный собор в то самое время, когда Фрэнк молился там. Юноша вжился в роль и стал ещё более естественным в своей молитве, ещё более раскрепощённым и притягательным. Он даже научился получать странное, совершенно необычное удовольствие от того, что за его нехитрой игрой следили двое мужчин. Первый, до которого ему не было большого дела, но который являлся виновником всего происходящего, и второй, что наблюдал тайно и был средоточием всех мыслей и желаний юного лицедея. Фрэнк переворачивал внутри своего сознания всё так, будто именно Джерарду посвящался весь этот спектакль, и именно его реакция и очарование являлись конечной целью. Так было проще и легче, это позволяло юноше быстрее расслабиться и почувствовать, наконец, тонкое удовольствие от игры и обращённых к нему взглядов. Один из них обжигал сладострастием и похотью, заставляя смущаться и чувствовать себя неловко, второй же горел ярко и ровно, согревая неимоверной патокой теплоты и нежности, словно расплавленный янтарь тёк, обволакивая и разнеживая его тело.

Фрэнк так увлёкся, что вздрогнул, когда на его плечо легла ладонь. Чуть испуганно распахнув глаза, он увидел за спиной месье Русто, глядящего с интересом и тщательно скрываемым вожделением.

– Мой прилежный отрок, прости, что отвлекаю тебя от молитвы, но я не удержался от искушения, да простит меня Господь, – он истово перекрестился, глядя на распятого Христа перед ним. – Я вижу тебя не первый раз и не могу не отметить твою невероятно вдохновенную молитву. О чём ты молишься так искренне каждый вечер?

– О, месье, – смутился Фрэнк, опуская взгляд и судорожно припоминая, что у него заготовлено на этот случай, – я молюсь о Царствии Небесном для моей семьи, для матушки и младшего брата… Они покинули этот мир около полугода назад, оставив меня круглым сиротой, – глаза юноши заблестели, он поднял их, встретившись с выцветшим взглядом серо-голубого оттенка, укутанным в сеть морщинок. Месье Жаккард не был отвратителен. Его внешность была вполне по-старчески миловидна, если бы не слишком чувственно выпяченные губы и мерцающие похотью глаза.

– Бедный мальчик! – с чувством воскликнул тот, чуть сильнее сжимая пальцы на плече. Фрэнк лишь силой мысли заставил себя не кривиться. – Как зовут тебя, несчастное создание? Присядь рядом со мной, ты можешь поведать старику о своём горе.

Фрэнк мысленно порадовался, так как сегодня днём всё свободное время репетировал этот монолог в голове.

– Меня зовут Луи. Луи де Перуа. Как мне называть вас, месье?

– Такой прелестный ангел может называть меня месье Жак, – мягко улыбнулся мужчина, пододвигаясь настолько, чтобы присевший рядом на край скамьи Фрэнк оказался вплотную к нему. – Я очень влиятельный человек и, возможно, мог бы чем-нибудь помочь тебе. Расскажи мне всё, не таясь.

Фрэнк выглядел вместилищем для разных, очень сильных чувств. Он был смущенным, опечаленным и отчасти – выказывал во взгляде смутно затеплившуюся надежду. Он помолчал некоторое время, нервно теребя лохматые концы плетёного пояса, поддерживающего полы рясы.

– Мне так неловко, месье Жак, рассказывать вам о своём горе, тем более, что это будет выглядеть, словно я жалуюсь. А это совсем не так. В аббатстве меня приняли довольно тепло и дружелюбно…

– Постой, – вдруг задумчиво сказал мужчина. – Ты сказал де Перуа? Я слышал когда-то эту фамилию. Твои родители были весьма богаты и некогда влиятельны, неужели они так много задолжали, что тебе пришлось покинуть отчий дом и жить в монастыре?

Фрэнк выразил на лице искреннюю досаду, злость и даже раздражение. Он закусил нижнюю губу и чуть задрожал, едва удерживая себя от слез.

– Вы ничего не знаете, месье Жак… Не стоит так запросто судить о том, чего не знаете, – проговорил он и с удовольствием отметил, как мужчина, пытаясь неловко утешить его, приобнял за плечи. От него слегка пахло цветками пижмы, что было не очень приятным, и ментолом, будто от сердечных капель.

– Прости меня, милый Луи. Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Ну же, ничто не стоит того, чтобы с такого прекрасного лица стекла хоть одна слезинка, – негромко говорил месье Русто, а Фрэнк лишь ощущал, как нервно подрагивает его ладонь, скользящая по грубой ткани, скрывающей лопатки.

– Мы жили в мире и достатке до прошлого года, – наконец, собрался с духом юноша, – пока первым от неизвестной лихорадки не скончался отец. Полгода мать убивалась и носила вдовьи одеяния, как вдруг неожиданно с теми же симптомами слёг мой младший брат. Он угас всего за месяц, – Фрэнк всхлипнул и быстро отёр глаза длинным рукавом. – Мать не выдержала такого горя и начала медленно сходить с ума. Сложно объяснить это не видевшему человеку… Но это так страшно, когда родная матушка, что выносила и выкормила тебя, вдруг начинает называть именем умершего брата, всматриваясь в черты так радостно, а потом, словно увидев на лице проказу, с ужасом отталкивает, крича: «Нет, нет, ты не Жан! Куда ты спрятал Жана? Где мой маленький Жан?» Ей становилось всё хуже и хуже, я уже боялся выходить из покоев, чтобы лишний раз не встретиться с ней. Ясность разума посещала её всё реже, и в один вечер я прибежал на вопль нашей служанки. Мама была мертва… Удушилась, – Фрэнк, наконец, не выдержал и упал в охотные объятия мужчины, подрагивая всем телом от всхлипов.

– Тише, тише, мой мальчик, – срывающимся шепотом говорил месье Жаккард ему на ухо и гладил волосы, отчего Фрэнка передёргивало. Но это оказалось совсем не сложно скрыть. – Так много бед и несчастий на долю такого прелестного создания, как несправедливо!

Наконец, юноша с усилием отстранился, вытирая лицо рукавами. На что тут же получил предложение воспользоваться шёлковым, вышитым инициалами, платком месье Русто. Это было очень интимным жестом, фактически, этот пожилой мужчина заявлял, что «Луи» стал дорог и близок ему.

– Прошу тебя, возьми. Это такая малость, – настоял он, вкладывая прохладный, скользкий лоскуток в подрагивающие бледные пальцы. – И продолжай, мой мальчик. Как ты оказался послушником в Аббатстве Сен-Дени?

– Очень просто, месье Жак. Ни отец, ни мать не оставили завещания. И согласно нынешним законам о наследовании, всё имущество перешло на сохранение ближайшему родственнику, пока прямому наследнику не исполнится восемнадцать. Моим опекуном оказался двоюродный дядя по маминой линии. Он старше всего на четыре года, пьяница и мот. Как только узнал о кончине матушки – перебрался в поместье из какого-то захолустья. Сначала мы жили под одной крышей, но я начал замечать, как пропадают стоявшие на своих местах дорогие предметы искусства: резные шкатулки, драгоценные канделябры, предметы столового серебра… Даже любимая матушкина ваза… Когда я спросил об этом прямо, он был пьян и ударил меня. Назвал щенком, ответил, что это не моё дело. В тот вечер я заперся в комнате, чтобы избежать его гнева. Через неделю только узнал, что дядя стал проводить в моём доме вечера карточных игр и проигрывался, платя долги из моего же наследства. Я попытался говорить с ним, когда он не был пьян, но тот только отругал меня, ссылаясь на похмелье. Он всегда был либо пьян, либо мучился похмельем. И если во втором случае достаточно было просто не говорить с ним, то в первом я запирался на засов, который сам же оборудовал на двери покоев. У дяди слишком тяжёлая рука, – Фрэнк прислонил ладонь к рёбрам, словно придерживая болевший когда-то бок. – Мои синяки ещё не полностью прошли, месье Жак.

Мужчина сжал и разжал кулаки, а юноша продолжил, не дожидаясь, пока его перебьют:

– Всего полторы недели спустя он определил меня послушником в это аббатство, объясняя это настоятелю тем, что он слишком занят и не имеет лишнего времени присматривать за шалостями семнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Он имел на это право, согласно нынешним законам. Определить своего подопечного в специальное заведение, если его содержание будет вовремя и полностью оплачиваться. И вот я здесь, – горько улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Я не знаю, что останется от моего дома, когда я вступлю в права наследования. Нет никаких законов, запрещающих продавать или отдавать кому-либо вещи из дома. А средства на содержание он снял с моего счёта в банке вместе с нотариусом. Только вот бумаги этот мошенник готовил для дорогого пансиона на берегу моря. А отправил меня в это аббатство в качестве послушника. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что разницу сумм я также не увижу?

– Это неимоверное количество испытаний для такого хрупкого мальчика, как ты, Луи, – мужчина по-отечески положил свою сухую ладонь на колено юноше и слегка сжал, вот только Фрэнк прекрасно видел, что сострадания в этом жесте – ни на грош. – Ты необыкновенно сильный, если до сих пор не сломлен своими горестями.

– Я люблю жить и получать от жизни все удовольствия, несмотря ни на что, – чуть помедлив, вдруг прошептал Фрэнк, накрывая обжигающую ладонь на колене своей рукой. – Спасибо, что выслушали, но мне пора идти, скоро время вечернего молебна, – он порывисто встал и направился к небольшой дверце в алтаре, не оглядываясь.

– Постой! – вдруг ожил мужчина на скамье. – Луи! Мы увидимся ещё раз? Я и правда могу помочь тебе, – крикнул он, ещё не веря, что его добыча так легко ускользнула из рук.

– Я молюсь здесь каждый вечер, месье Жак, – с грустной улыбкой сказал юноша перед тем, как скрыться за дверью.

Джерард придерживал край сюртука у груди рукой, ощущая своё учащённое сердцебиение. Он наблюдал за происходящим из-за перил с органного балкона и не верил собственным глазам. Настолько честен, настолько искренен был Фрэнк, что на какое-то время мужчина и сам поверил в то, что его мальчика зовут Луи. Что ему пришлось пережить столько несправедливости и испытаний… Что он сумел в конце заигрывать со старым, похотливым извращенцем. Он закрыл глаза и, стараясь успокоиться, сделал несколько медленных вдохов-выдохов. 

Джерард видел, как неторопливо уходил взволнованный месье Русто, то и дело поправляя полы вычурного жюстокора. Узкие кюлоты явно были не слишком удобны ему сейчас, и от этого походка старика выглядела вихляющей. Видел, как закатные лучи облизывали нижние камни кладки, чтобы затем погрузить своды храма в сумрак. Но и тогда он ещё не покинул своего убежища, приводя мысли и чувства в порядок.

****

С того дня Фрэнк-Луи заканчивал свою коленопреклонённую молитву и, поднявшись, присаживался на скамеечку рядом с ожидавшим его месье Жаком. Старик и правда был хорошо образован и говорил интересно и много о разных вещах, от которых бы пришёл в восторг любой отрок из мелких буржуа. Фрэнк же был образован не хуже, поэтому старательно изображал интерес и восхищение знаниями своего собеседника. Он чувствовал, что их общение и отношения стали достаточно близкими для того, чтобы делиться какими-то откровенными, тайными вещами. Чтобы быть честными друг с другом. Неделя подходила к концу, и юноша с каким-то нездоровым удовольствием отмечал, как мужчина становится более усталым и меньше внимания уделяет сдержанности, выпуская наружу похотливые взгляды и более смелые прикосновения. Он делал это будто бы случайно, невзначай, и если вначале Фрэнк вздрагивал и изображал недоумение, то сегодня, в пятницу, он просто не обратил никакого особого внимания на то, что рука, вдруг оказавшаяся на его колене, осталась там намного дольше положенного.

– Вы знаете, мне неловко признаваться, – залепетал Фрэнк, смущаясь и краснея, – но ваши прикосновения заставляют чувствовать себя странно, – договорил он и замер, ощущая на своей ноге подрагивающую от нетерпения костлявую ладонь.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду, мой мальчик? Расскажи об этом, – томно спросил месье Жак, придвигаясь чуть ближе.

– Это странно... И очень стыдно говорить об этом, – прошептал Фрэнк, смотря куда-то вниз и в сторону. – Но сердце словно заходится и внизу живота… – его голос оборвался, – горячо.

– О, мой юный и невинный отрок, – развратник чуть сжал колено и заскользил вверх по бедру юноши. – Расскажи мне о своём опыте. Ты когда-нибудь был с девушкой?

Фрэнк, алея пунцовыми кончиками ушей, зажмурился и помотал головой.

– Господь всемогущий, – жарко вздохнул старик, – неужели ты невинен? И никогда не прикасался к себе?

– О чём вы? – с интересом спросил Фрэнк, наблюдая за ладонью, добравшейся до самого верха и остановившейся напротив паха. – Я чувствовал подобное и раньше, но никогда… – он осёкся, потому что настойчивые пальцы забрались под полу рясы и начали поглаживать его возбуждённую плоть через тонкую льняную ткань подрясника. Он сглотнул и вновь сильнее зажмурился, напрягаясь. Одному Богу известно, какими усилиями он удерживал в голове образ наставника. Одни ангелы могут подтвердить, что он был в шаге от срыва отвращения, только бурная фантазия, рисующая ему так ярко первую встречу с Джерардом на балу у баронессы, помогала держаться из последних сил. Он дрожал, стараясь не обращать внимания на шумное чужое дыхание у уха, на противный сердцу голос и дурной, незнакомый запах, перекрывая всё это своим неистовым желанием к своему учителю. А мужчина, отнёсший эту дрожь к степени возбуждения, лишь смелее забирался под подрясник, едва не касаясь уже обнажённой кожи своими пальцами.

– Нет! – вдруг вскрикнул Фрэнк, вскакивая со скамьи и отлетая на шаг от обескураженного сластолюбца. – Прошу вас, месье Жак, не надо! Это слишком… слишком странно, вы не должны делать подобного со мной, тем более перед распятием… Господь и так ненавидит меня, раз посылает столько испытаний… Простите меня! – он закрыл лицо руками и выбежал через дверь прежде, чем мужчина поднялся с лавки со словами: «Луи, Луи, постой, прошу тебя!».

В храме повисла гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжёлым дыханием месье Жаккарда.

– Вот же маленький ублюдок! – в сердцах выругался он, крепко стукнув кулаком по спинке впереди стоящей лавки. – Я ведь почти сломил его… Сукин сын, – сдавленно шептал мужчина, направляясь к выходу из собора. Сидящий на балконе Джерард весь превратился в слух. – Ну ничего, ничего, завтра я покажу тебе, каким может быть месье Жаккард Русто, главный кукловод революции. Обихаживать мальчишку-сироту, точно он принцесса? Уговаривать, ждать? Не собираюсь ждать ни дня больше. Завтра же будешь извиваться подо мной и просить пощады, упёртый выродок…

Джерарда колотило, он держал себя обеими руками, нащупывая сбоку, у рёбер в тайных ножнах отравленный стилет. Он бы успел неслышно спуститься вслед мужчине и быстро, одним сильным движением вколоть сталь под лопатку этой змее, и не мог понять, что же удерживает его от подобного шага. Мужчине было не впервой убивать – не в открытой схватке, но исподтишка, используя внезапность и яды. Он не любил эти методы и не распространялся о своём опыте, и тем не менее ничего не мог изменить – порой, очень редко, ему приходилось убивать. Эта тварь угрожала Фрэнку. Его Фрэнку. Его воспитаннику, его вожделению. Его невинному ангельски-чистому существу, единственному созданию, заставляющему его улыбаться и верить в лучшее. И она должна была поплатиться за это.

Дверь глухо хлопнула, возвещая о том, что месье Жаккард Русто покинул собор, оставляя его в сумрачном одиночестве. Он должен, обязан был успокоиться и не выглядеть нервным. Фрэнк так много трудился и был настолько убедительным, что Уэй не имел права беспокоить его своими мрачными мыслями. Они все заслужили небольшой отдых. Совладав с эмоциями, мужчина поднялся на ноги, отряхнул и поправил строгий костюм, надетый сегодня для разговора с настоятелем аббатства, и начал спускаться с лестницы. Его мальчик по обычаю ждал в своей келье, стоило поторопиться.

****

Фрэнк лежал на узкой деревянной кровати, разметав волосы по тонкой подушке и закрыв верхнюю часть лица согнутой рукой. Он до сих пор приходил в себя после произошедшего и не мог понять, хорошо ли то, что случилось, или он ошибся, свалял дурака. В ту секунду, когда юноша понял, что чужие пальцы вот-вот коснутся его плоти, его чуть не стошнило. Это оказалось выше его сил. Он сгладил ситуацию словами, как мог, но по его мнению, всё это было более чем жалко. Он не справился, провалился. Он никчёмный лицедей, и его выдержка далека от выдержки наставника. Он ничтожество…

Испустив глухой страдающий вздох, грудь качнулась вверх-вниз. Дверца тихо скрипнула, пропуская посетителя, но Фрэнк не убрал руку с лица: он и без того знал, кто это может быть. Юноше было слишком стыдно за свой провал. Вдруг свободно свисающей с кровати руки коснулись тёплые, такие родные, мягкие пальцы. Кожа их чувствовалась нежными гладкими лепестками без намёка на сухость, а в поглаживании сквозила непередаваемая трепетность. Фрэнк, на мгновение испугавшись, вскинулся, распахивая глаза и встречаясь с взглядом болотно-карих глаз наставника. Облегчённо вздохнув, снова упал на жесткую подушку, расслабляя каждую часть тела. Он с наслаждением, прикрывая веки и пряча их под рукой, ощущал тёплые пальцы на своём запястье, осторожно поглаживающие кожу. Это было настолько приятно и чуть щекотно, что заставляло бездумно улыбаться в темноту закрытых глаз. Джерард снова стоял перед ним, словно перед умирающей девицей, но юноша не мог пошевелиться: слишком обессилел и устал. Край кровати чуть скрипнул, когда мужчина присел на него, тесня Фрэнка ближе к стене.

– Простите, – прошептал юноша, – простите, месье Джерард… Сегодня я точно провалился. Но я просто не мог сдержаться, когда он стал так настойчив.

Вдруг его запястье потянули наверх, и через мгновение кожи коснулись тёплые, суховатые губы. Фрэнк замер, не веря такому откровенному и решительному жесту: запястье и пальцы целуют лишь у того, с кем флиртуют открыто и изъявляют этим своё желание и заинтересованность. Юноша боялся открывать глаза. Губы разомкнулись, и по пульсирующей жилке прошёлся влажный язык, тут же уступая место дыханию, обжигающему и настойчивому. Фрэнк сглотнул, не шевелясь. Происходило что-то невиданное, настолько желанное, насколько же и пугающее его. Судорожные вдохи давно выдавали его отношение, сердце участило удары, вырываясь из грудной клетки, и лицу было нестерпимо жарко, душно, слишком горячо.

– Ты был великолепен, – задвигались губы наставника, касаясь облизанной кожи, заставляя Фрэнка мысленно стонать и извиваться от этого. – Ты был так хорош, что я еле сдержался, чтобы не всадить стилет в спину этой двуличной змее. Он не заслуживает ни единого взгляда твоего. Ни единого слова. Ни мимолётного прикосновения, – он снова припал губами к запястью, целуя нежно и неторопливо, будто пытаясь распробовать новое заморское блюдо. Его губы были так несыты и настойчивы, спускаясь всё ниже – по трепещущей ладони, словно выводя каждую линию на ней, что Фрэнк дрожал, молясь о выдержке и благоразумии для себя. Только пульсирующее желание и колотящиеся в голове слова молитвы составляли сейчас его сущность. Он не смог сдержать сдавленного стона, когда безымянный палец на фалангу утонул в теплоте рта Джерарда и встретился с кончиком его языка.

– Я восхищаюсь твоим талантом и смелостью, мой мальчик, – тихо и спокойно говорил мужчина, по очереди забирая губами каждый его палец, приводя Фрэнка в неописуемое, совершенно неадекватное состояние. – Ты талантлив много более, чем я. И у тебя всё получается потрясающе. Так быстро привести старика в состояние агонии! Поверь мне, очень скоро всё завершится нашей победой. Буквально в следующую вашу встречу он не сдержится.

– Завтра? – с волнением спросил Фрэнк, удивляясь сипоте своего голоса. Ему не терпелось покончить с этим делом. Даже похвалы наставника не могли перекрыть нервное напряжение и усталость, наваливавшуюся после каждой встречи с месье Русто.

Закончив с мизинцем, бесконечно неторопливо изучив его языком до самого основания, Джерард, наконец, прекратил сладчайшую пытку, накрывая ладонь второй рукою.

– Нет, мой ангел, – и Фрэнк вздрогнул от этой фразы, как от ведра ледяной воды. – В понедельник. Я встречался сегодня с настоятелем и отпросил тебя на два дня. Мы можем ехать домой сейчас же и вернуться только вечером в воскресенье. 

Фрэнк, наконец, убрал руку с горящего лица и неверяще и ликующе вглядывался в любимые глаза:

– Вы не шутите? Меня правда отпустят?

– Да, Фрэнки. Собирайся, – мягко улыбнулся мужчина, опуская ладонь юноши и аккуратно укладывая её рядом с собой на кровать, словно и не происходило ничего странного. – Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует отдохнул перед финальным действием. Ты заслужил это: выспаться дома на привычной кровати и поесть нормальной, а не приготовленной для послушников, пищи. Уверен, Маргарет посчитает тебя исхудавшим и постарается откормить.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и уже через полчаса сидели в карете, сонно покачивающейся на пути к поместью. Вещей в аббатство Фрэнк брал совсем немного, и единственное, что завернул с собой сейчас – миниатюрное издание сонетов Шекспира.

Они молчали всю дорогу, изредка кидая друг на друга красноречивые взгляды и неловкие улыбки. Джерард больше не прикасался к Фрэнку так, а сам юноша просто не смел даже затронуть эту тему. Всё было слишком: непривычно, желанно, необъяснимо. Это слегка пугало его и тут же – заставляло сердце радостно трепетать, заходясь в щебете. Эта сладкая, странная неопределённость была столь необходима, что Фрэнк боялся потревожить её хоть чем-то.

– Устал? – с искренней заботой спросил мужчина, подхватывая покачнувшегося на лестнице поместья Фрэнка под локоть.

– Немного, – выдохнул юноша, чуть не упав. Ноги не слушались, хотелось перекусить немного и закрыть глаза, чтобы спать, спать, спать…

Джерард довёл его до софы в малой гостиной и усадил с краю, небрежно освободившись от сюртука, кинув его на спинку ближайшего кресла. Дом спал, часы на камине показывали много больше полуночи. Поэтому мужчина, выдохнув короткое: «Подожди недолго, я сейчас вернусь», снова скрылся на лестнице. Фрэнк неспешно скинул плащ, сюртук, жилетку, оставив всё это висеть рядом с одиноким сюртуком наставника, и блаженно вытянул ноги, опираясь на мягкость спинки лопатками и чуть съезжая вниз. 

Дом. Родной дом. Казалось бы, всего лишь стены, привычные глазу, видимые изо дня в день. Но чувствовал он себя здесь так спокойно и расслабленно, как никогда не чувствовал за закрытой дверью маленькой кельи в аббатстве. Юноша дышал знакомым запахом поместья полной грудью, с удовольствием осознавая, что нервы успокаиваются, и его душа встаёт на место, туда, где и должна быть.

– Смотри, что я нашёл, – Джерард мастерски появился из темноты дверного проёма, шагая слишком неслышно. В его руках красовалась открытая бутылка вина с зажатыми между пальцев бокалами и небольшая тарелка с остатками сладкого пирога. – Как раз, чтобы подкрепиться одному голодному и уставшему мальчику, – он составил находки на низкий столик между софой и креслом и сам присел рядом с Фрэнком. Небрежно и точно разлил вино по бокалам, опустошив сразу полбутылки. – Выпьем, мой необычайно талантливый мальчик? За тебя, за твою тонкую и искреннюю игру. Я горжусь тобой, ученик, – с тёплой улыбкой проговорил он, протягивая один из бокалов юноше. Отказываться не было никакого желания.

Они пили и разговаривали о том, что произошло за столь долгое отсутствие Фрэнка в поместье. Джерард рассказывал самые забавные и милые случаи, в которых главной героиней по большей части фигурировала Луиза. Девочка освоилась и оказалась ужасной непоседой, за которой требовался глаз да глаз. Фрэнк улыбался, чувствуя, как вино пьянит и без того уставшую голову, как пустой желудок жадно всасывает его стенками, заставляя щёки алеть, а глаза – слипаться. Он успел съесть лишь кусочек пирога и опустошить бокал чуть больше, чем наполовину, прежде чем уронил голову на плечо Джерарду и негромко засопел.

Подождав какое-то время, мужчина повернулся, чтобы прислониться губами к родной макушке. Волосы Фрэнка пахли так удивительно: чем-то давно знакомым и привычным, перемешанным с ароматом храмовых благовоний. Наслаждаясь запахом вдох за вдохом, Джерард прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Рука сама, не дожидаясь разрешения хозяина, скользнула наверх, чуть запутавшись в прядях волос, убрала их с лица спящего, заправив за ухо. Гладила, то и дело касаясь мочки, и мужчина улыбался оттого, как мирно спящий мальчик чуть вздрагивал каждый раз, когда он притрагивался к ней.

– Душа моя… – прошептал Джерард, теряясь в сладостно-ноющих ощущениях повыше солнечного сплетения, раздирающих его тело, – что же ты делаешь со мной?

Просидев так ещё недолго, он залпом осушил свой бокал, заткнул пробкой горлышко недопитой бутылки и, осторожно высвободившись из-под веса Фрэнка, поднялся на ноги. Затем примерился, уверенно взял потяжелевшего от расслабленного сна, но всё же слишком худого юношу на руки. Задул огоньки на высоком канделябре и, ориентируясь по приглушённому свету из высоких окон, неторопливо понёс его в его же покои, чтобы уложить на кровать.

Джерард позволил себе снять с Фрэнка только сапоги и кюлоты, накрыл спящего одеялом и, проведя на прощание кончиками пальцев по скуле, вышел из комнаты. Дверь закрылась, и он удобно прислонился спиной к её надёжной поверхности. 

«Фрэнки… Я болен тобой. Твоя невинность, твоя открытость и честность хуже чистого яда. Они растравляют меня, не дают мне покоя… Я одержим, не иначе».

Прикрыв глаза, чтобы яснее заглянуть внутрь себя, мужчина понял то, что так давно прятал в тёмных глубинах подсознания. Он ходил по самому краю уже давно. Ходил так близко, что одно неверное движение, одна ошибка – и он не успеет заметить, как вспыхнет, покачнётся на ветру и полетит в бездонную пропасть, у которой слишком много названий на всех людских языках.

– Ti amo…


	23. Chapter 23

Джерард Артур Уэй намеревался всю субботу и большую часть воскресенья провести в праздной лености и приятном отдыхе со своим учеником и Луизой. Он мечтал проехаться верхом до лесного озера, погулять там как следует, пока крошка Лулу будет собирать весенние цветы на бесчисленных полянах вокруг. Он надеялся слушать и рассказывать, говорить на совершенно отвлечённые темы, упиваясь обществом Фрэнка. Но все его мечты рухнули карточным домиком, когда Маргарет, постучавшая в его комнату во время утреннего умывания, отдала ему письмо. 

«Прошу Вас быть сегодня к обеду на том же месте, что и всегда, на тайном совещании. Ваша М…» 

Бумага, зажатая меж пальцев, еле уловимо пахла фиалками и розмарином, и для Джерарда было не впервые получать подобные зашифрованные послания от Её Величества королевы. Он досадно поморщился и вздохнул от неудовольствия. Как же всё не вовремя! Хотя Её Величество тоже можно понять. Неделя осуществления плана и никаких вестей; наверняка, она взволнована ходом дела и его успешностью. От результата зависело ни много, ни мало, а судьба королевы и всей Франции в целом… 

Неторопливо зажегши одинокую, почти истаявшую свечу, он опалил письмо с края и, когда оно занялось больше, чем наполовину, кинул на начищенный поднос. Бумага тлела и сворачивалась, ярко-алым целуя контуры, а затем рассыпалась пеплом. В поместье месье Уэя не было ничего, что могло бы связать его и королеву, или его и службу при дворе. Он был крайне осторожным тайным советником. 

Если планы менялись так круто, то стоило поторопиться, не растягивая время смолой. Чем раньше он сделает устный доклад королеве, тем раньше освободится и больше времени останется, чтобы провести его здесь, с Фрэнком. Господь всемогущий! Как долго они не занимались вместе совершенно привычными и приятными делами? Как давно не музицировали в четыре руки? Как давно не играли в шахматы из резной кости, когда последний раз читали вслух друг другу?.. Столько драгоценного времени потрачено впустую в нелепых попытках угнаться за несущимися вскачь событиями… 

Вздохнув в последний раз, мужчина оттолкнулся от края комода, на который опирался всё это время, и отправился подбирать гардероб на сегодня. Что-то строгое, но очень элегантное, и обязательным штрихом – янтарные запонки. Любимые, тёплые, идеально подходящие к его сегодняшнему настроению. 

Если костюм – тёмная шёлковая тройка из зауженных брюк по английской моде, жилетки и сюртука – подобрался достаточно быстро, то запонки отказывались находиться совершенно, будто бросали вызов торопящемуся и начинающему нервничать мужчине. Джерард лихорадочно перетряс обе шкатулки с драгоценностями, одна из которых целиком была отведена под разные запонки, а вторая – до верха набита кольцами и булавками-брошами, но ни в одной не нашёл искомого. И только приостановившись на мгновение, чтобы надеть выбранные мимоходом перстни, вспомнил. Последний раз он отдавал запонки Фрэнку в день своего рождения. И с тех пор тот не возвращал их. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Джерард решил не переодеваться, оставаясь в свободных домашних кюлотах и простой утренней рубахе. Стоило спуститься вниз и взять с собой несколько пирожков, которыми пропах весь дом. Завтракать некогда, но подкрепиться по пути, в карете, ему никто не запретит. А заодно усовестить Фрэнка за то, что до сих пор не вернул собственность владельцу. 

Джерард улыбался, выходя из комнаты и спускаясь по лестнице в малую столовую. Он уже представлял красивое сконфуженное лицо и оправдывающийся тон. Это было неправильно, но мужчина блаженствовал, видя своего ученика таким. Будто тот не понимал, что всё происходит в шутку и никто на самом деле ни в коем случае не сердится на него. После праздничного вечера у Шарлотты они следующим днём уехали в Аббатство, чтобы представить Фрэнка обнищавшим наследным отроком Луи де Перуа. Не мудрено было забыть о чём угодно, тем более, о каких-то запонках… 

Против всех его ожиданий, в столовой никого не было. Он заглянул на кухню и там обнаружил торопливо хозяйствующую Марго. Та ловко перекладывала уже испечённые пирожки с противня в большие плетёные вазы, проложенные тканевыми салфетками. Поразившись в который раз, как этой замечательной, но довольно крупной женщине удаётся быть настолько подвижной и чувствовать себя в этой небольшой кухне, как рыба в воде, Джерард поздоровался: 

– Доброго утра, Марго. Где все? 

– Ох, Жерар! Доброго утра, мой милый! Я была так рада, когда сегодня увидела Франсуа! Почему ты не предупредил меня? Я бы устроила что-нибудь особенное к завтраку. Виданное ли дело, провести без нашего мальчика почти неделю! Ты негодник. 

Мужчина улыбнулся. Эта торопливая манера говорить – когда пронзительно, когда мягко, – умиляла его. Особенно в сочетании с тем, что женщина ни на мгновение не прервалась от выполнения своих чрезвычайно важных дел. Конечно, Маргарет не была посвящена в подробности их плана. Она знала только, что Фрэнку придётся какое-то время пожить в Аббатстве, собирая важную информацию, не более того. 

– Это было спонтанное решение, – улыбнулся Джерард, вспоминая всё, что именно подтолкнуло к его принятию. 

– Конечно-конечно, – пролепетала Маргарет, хитро прищурившись. – Я так и поняла. Особенно когда мыла сегодня бокалы из-под вина. Что-то отмечали, и без нашего с Полем участия? Очень подозрительно… 

Неожиданно для самого себя Уэй почувствовал такое сладкое и забытое накрепко чувство. На него опустилось смущение, отчего сердце забилось чуть чаще, а щёки затеплели. Будто кто-то ненароком подглядел за его сокровенной тайной. В ней не было постыдности, но она являлась чем-то дорогим, важным, только для личного пользования, чем совершенно не хотелось делиться. 

– Ох, Марго, перестань. Ты слишком много выдумываешь от скуки, – он подошёл и ловко схватил пару пирожков, тут же подбрасывая те в воздух и ловя, словно жонглер. 

– Господи, Жерар! Только из печи! Горячие! Да что же это такое! – кинув в хозяина полотенцем, она только покачала головой. – Чего тебе неймётся? Завтрак через десять минут. Последнюю партию ставлю и зову всех к столу. 

– Я не буду завтракать, милая Марго, – мужчина споро заворачивал добытые пироги в полотенце. – Письмо, что ты принесла. Мне нужно ехать в Париж. И срочно. 

– Ох… – только и выдохнула в ответ женщина. – Всё ясно. Франсуа и Лулу очень расстроятся. Они надеялись провести день с тобой. 

– Ничего, если я успею сделать сегодня все дела, завтрашний день мы посвятим обществу друг друга. Так где они? Я бы хотел попрощаться перед тем, как уеду. 

– В саду. Поль обрезал розовые кусты, и эти двое непосед вызвались помочь. Только что-то мне подсказывает, что они больше мешают, чем помогают. 

И правда, до ушей Уэя донёсся заливистый смех малышки и какие-то реплики Фрэнка. Он вышел с кухни и направился в сторону чёрного выхода. Дверь оказалась чуть приоткрыта, а апрельское утро дарило нежное тепло и необъятную солнечность всему миру, точно обнимая его. Оперевшись о косяк, мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой и трепетом наблюдал за тем, как двое детей – такой смелый и решительный в своём намерении поймать Фрэнк и настолько очаровательно убегающая Лулу – играли в салочки меж розовых кустов, периодически задевая стригущего стебли Поля и вызывая у него поток добродушного ворчания. 

Раскрасневшиеся, с размётанными волосами и чуть вспотевшими висками, они смотрелись слишком чудесно и гармонично вместе. Как родные. Как брат и сестра. Слишком до того, что у Джерарда тоскливо защемило в груди. Ему нестерпимо захотелось бегать с Фрэнком так же. Только невинности в их играх не было бы ни на грош. Выслеживать, таясь в зелёном лабиринте, прятаться в тени цветущих ветвей, выжидая. А затем нападать, заваливая желанную добычу на свежую изумрудную траву, чтобы одежда пропитывалась прохладной росой насквозь. Прижимать испуганного мальчика лопатками к земле, лишать движения и брать то, для чего всё и затевалось: сладость вишнёвых губ, солёность гибкой шеи, мягкость розовеющих щёк… Неудержимость срывающихся стонов. 

Джерард не заметил, как замечтался, теряя драгоценное время. На него совершенно не обращали внимания, и он решил не ломать такую волшебную идиллию. Лулу и правда заскучала в его доме, да и Фрэнку нужно развеяться. Пусть резвятся. Развернувшись, он зашёл внутрь и направился в покои ученика, решив забрать запонки самостоятельно. 

Входить в чужую комнату без стука и разрешения было совершенно не в правилах Джерарда Уэя, и если бы не его спешка и то, что он пришёл забрать своё, он никогда не пошёл бы на подобное. Чужое пространство было неприкосновенным в этом доме. Ощутив некое благоговение оттого, что нарушал свои же правила, мужчина вошёл внутрь и притворил за собой дверь. 

Комната Фрэнка в какой-то мере была особенной. Одной из самых вычурных и богато украшенных. Она была такой задолго до того, как её хозяином оказался Фрэнк. На самом деле, в том, что мальчику досталась именно эта комната, был виноват Джерард. Именно он был приверженцем аскезы в убранстве помещений и выбрал себе самое простое помещение с балконом. Маргарет решила обосноваться в нежной спальне в лилово-розовых тонах, у Поля уже была его комната, где он жил при прежних хозяевах. И в итоге Фрэнку досталась эта: с множеством бордового и золотого, с богато украшенным деревянной резьбой потолком, с массивными люстрами и тяжёлыми бархатными шторами, с неширокой кроватью, которую венчал грузный тканевый полог. Она совершенно не подходила мальчику, но вариантов не оставалось. Не жить же Фрэнку в гостиной зале? 

Тут было чисто – за время отсутствия ученика Маргарет привела покои в порядок. Ничего лишнего не лежало на трюмо перед зеркалом и комоде. Но смятая постель и небрежно брошенные на кресло вчерашние вещи говорили о том, что у помещения есть хозяин, и он где-то неподалёку. 

Ощутив прилив смутного беспокойства, Джерард одёрнул себя. Что за странные мысли? Разве он вор? Это его поместье. Его дом. И всё внутри принадлежит ему. Он же не собирался рыться в личных вещах своего мальчика, он хотел лишь забрать своё. 

Не обращая внимание на участившееся сердцебиение, мужчина подошёл к комоду. Сверху стояла массивная деревянная шкатулка самых простых очертаний. Если запонки были в комнате, то только в ней. Крышка не поддалась ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Джерард увидел миниатюрную замочную скважину. Значит, закрыто. 

Торопливо осмотрев комнату, решил самое простое – проверить в верхнем ящике комода. Вряд ли Фрэнк держит что-то личное так близко. Выдвинув совсем немного, мужчина заглянул внутрь. Небольшой чёрный ключик в углу сразу приковал к себе всё внимание, словно обещая тайные знания. Джерард криво усмехнулся своим мысленным аналогиям с ларцом Пандоры. До чего только не доведёт больная фантазия воспалённого мозга. Чуть дрожащими, словно от холода, пальцами, он вставил ключик в замочную скважину и провернул два раза. Что-то тихонько щёлкнуло, и крышка мягко толкнулась в пальцы, приподнимаясь. 

На белой шёлковой ткани лежали несколько перстней, что Джерард дарил своему ученику. Пара янтарных запонок, хитро поблёскивающих от солнечного света. И старинная, крупная, врезавшаяся в память накрепко, такая простая и одновременно изящная, застывшая теплом солнечных лучей в холодной латунной оправе, янтарная брошь. 

Джерард покачнулся – в глазах потемнело. Он неожиданно оглох для внешних звуков. Что-то набирало силу изнутри, изо всех сил ухая по барабанным перепонкам. Мужчина схватился за края деревянного комода руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Внутренний ком нарастал, мешая дышать, и никак, никак не вдохнуть было чуть больше так нужного сейчас воздуха. В горле пересохло, и язык прикипел к гортани. Не верить глазам своим. Это какая-то шутка… Пальцы судорожно коснулись гладко отполированной поверхности, вытаскивая брошь, словно снимая с пьедестала, будто лишая опоры, расшатывая сами основы мироздания. 

Знакомые размеры и изгибы… Островатые края… Скопление пузырьков по низу… Он сжал руку до боли, так сильно, чтобы уничтожить, чтобы впаять в ладонь намертво. Она. Она… Она! 

Внутри негромко хлопнуло. Грань прорвалась, точно высушенная рыбья кишка, выпуская наружу всё то, что сдерживалось, возвышаясь неустойчивой пизанской башней, усиленно держась друг за друга… Падало, обрушиваясь с исступлением, утягивая всё новые и новые рамки и ограничения к низу, туда, где спрятано всё самое тёмное, гадкое, боящееся солнца. 

В голове непрошенно прояснилось, будто сильными порывами ветра раздуло все облака, являя взору кристально-чистое, словно хрустальное небо. Тысячи вопросов и предположений ручейками слились в единое русло, обрисовывая полную, до сего момента не видимую, картину. Сердце защемило невероятно сильно, заставляя мужчину схватиться за грудь и осесть на край кровати. Невозможно… Нет. Нет! 

Незваные, но такие яркие и живые образы заполнили опустевше-ясную голову. Всё то, что он так бесстыдно проделывал со своим Ангелом на балах у Шарлотты, не подозревая ничего. Да можно ли было подозревать?! Чтобы робкий, домашний мальчик оказался мнимо невинным инкубом-искусителем? Чтобы тот, кто боялся лишний раз поднять глаза, очутился на закрытом балу, нарушая все запреты и наказы?! Джерард застонал, обхватывая голову рукой, натягивая пряди между пальцами до боли. Воспоминания накатывали волнами, и новая была много сильнее предыдущей. Вот он так развязно ведёт себя, касаясь, лаская и принуждая к подчинению. И под его руками так жарко и сладко стонут от удовольствия, что все мысли и аналогии, смутные подозрения и предчувствия испаряются из головы. Остаётся только похоть и страсть, бьющая набатом пульса по вискам. Всеобъемлющая. Сжигающая. Пожирающая всё, что скормят ей. И он поддаётся, ведя себя настойчиво и даже грубо. В последнюю их встречу он был так неосторожен! Так напорист и требователен… Господи, он причинял ему боль и брал без ласк, заботясь лишь о своём удовольствии, а тот распалялся еще сильнее, подчиняясь его неистовым толчкам, обманом добившись для себя того, от чего наставник охранял его всеми своими силами… И как после Фрэнк недомогал несколько дней, кутаясь в шарф и ссылаясь на простуду. Потому что его шея, наверняка, пестрила отметинами, что он оставил, сам того не желая… Каким же слепцом надо быть! Ведь он смутно чувствовал что-то знакомое, родное в этом человеке, но совершенно не пытался зацепиться за эти ускользающие мысли, потому что был ослеплён похотью. 

Мозаика смешалась в кучу, а затем мгновенно, точно по волшебству, сложилась в чёткую и понятную картину. И гнев, ярый, горячий, поднимающийся из самой глубины сознания, тёмно-алой пеленой опускался на него, затуманивая взгляд и умение трезво мыслить. Джерарда трясло. Багровый туман медленно, но верно наползал на сознание, окутывая и порабощая. 

Он не мог осознать, сколько времени просидел вот так, сжимая в пальцах уже нагревшуюся янтарную брошь и терзая волосы, чувствуя себя побитым, униженным, обманутым так хитроумно… Мужчина никак не мог остановиться, накручивая себя: как?! Как Фрэнк мог так поступить с ним? Насколько потерял всякий стыд и страх?! Он ведь доверял этому мальчику, доверял, как самому себе, оберегал, как мог, а Фрэнк бесстыдно обманул его, нарушая запреты и водя за нос… Это было крайне, безумно неприятное чувство. Оно сводило его с ума, выжигая кислотой внутренности. Джерард оказался на последней неверной грани, точно взведённая до упора пружина. Поэтому, когда снизу раздались звонкие жизнерадостные голоса переговаривающихся Маргарет, Фрэнка и Луизы, просто бросился вниз, не выпуская броши из крепко сжатой ладони. 

– Марго. Выйди и уведи с собой Луизу. 

Сухо и коротко. Потому что иначе взорвётся раньше времени. В глазах родных людей яркими красками застыло удивление и настороженность, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. 

– Жерар? Что с тобой? На тебе лица нет… – женщина не на шутку заволновалась, заметив сомкнутые в узкую, почти белую линию губы и дикий, нездоровый блеск из-под ресниц. 

– Выйди. Из. Кухни. И забери Луизу с собой, – терпение на исходе. Он сорвётся сейчас. 

– Жерар, милый, что проис… 

– Почему в своём доме я должен упрашивать?! – исходя на гневный крик, выдал мужчина, брызгая слюной. – Я сказал вам выйти!!! 

Сжав губы, женщина схватила опешившую девочку за плечи и, мимолётно бросив испуганный взгляд на Фрэнка, торопливо покинула кухню. Дверь закрылась. Двое мужчин остались наедине друг с другом и повисшим в воздухе безумием. 

Он надвигался, точно взбешенный дикий зверь, стирая зубы друг о друга, играя трепещущими ноздрями, сверкая ослепляющим гневом, почти истекая пеной изо рта. Никогда в жизни Фрэнк не видел наставника таким. Скорбно сведённые брови уже являлись достаточным приговором. Сердце заходилось от дурных предчувствий, ладони вспотели и испуг, разливаясь по всему телу, парализовывал его. Он молчаливо отступал до тех пор, пока стол не оказался непреодолимой преградой. 

Настигнув, Джерард с силой, до боли сжимая пальцы, схватил его за предплечье, разворачивая боком, чуть приподнимая к себе. 

– Насколько часто ты хотел бы, чтобы я брал тебя, мой мальчик? – грубо и жарко зашептал мужчина в самое ухо, сжигая своим учащённым дыханием. – А может, ты так сильно мечтал обо мне, что был согласен на любой расклад? – Джерард развернул трепещущего от страха и непонимания юношу спиной, загибая над столом. Его руки, не отвлекаясь ни на мгновение, рвали завязки домашних кюлотов, грубыми движениями сдирая ткань всё ниже, пока единым рывком не спустили до самых колен, полностью оголяя ягодицы. – Или же ты наоборот хотел, чтобы я был груб и пользовался тобой, когда только пожелаю? – с ненавистью шипел мужчина, зло смахивая со стола мешающуюся на пути к кувшинчику оливкового масла вазу ароматных пирогов. Сдоба глухо застучала по полу, усиливая неуместные в накалившейся ситуации запахи. 

Только ощутив на своей спине и ягодицах неаккуратные потёки, Фрэнк всхлипнул, теряя последнее самообладание. 

– Месье Джерард… Прошу вас… Что происходит? 

На стол, прямо перед лицом, с силой впечаталась ладонь наставника. Фрэнк вздрогнул и зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним лежала его брошь. Мамино наследство и единственная неучтённая улика, раскрывшая его анонимность. 

Фрэнк закрыл глаза и всхлипнул, когда Джерард грубо схватил его за связанные хвостом волосы, заставляя прогнуться в спине и поднять голову. Он вошёл с силой и напором без какого-либо предупреждения, вышибая слёзы из глаз. Прокушенная губа кровоточила, солёным раздражая нёбо. Жестокие неистовые толчки доставляли столько боли и страданий, что Фрэнк боялся потерять сознание. Мужчина вбивался в него, наваливаясь всем телом и вжимая в кухонный стол, не давая возможности хоть как-то пошевелиться. Его твёрдость, кажется, раздирала, сминала внутренности Фрэнка до того, что мелкие неудобства теряли всякое значение. Сейчас юноша был средоточием острой, часто пульсирующей боли и ничем больше. 

В какое-то мгновение, когда Джерард чуть ослабил напор, ему удалось вытащить из-под себя руку и обхватить лежащую перед глазами брошь пальцами. По центру единственно дорогого предмета шла трещина, будто янтарное солнечное сердце раскололи пополам. Еле слышно простонав, Фрэнк сжал её в кулаке и, прикрыв глаза, беззвучно зарыдал от боли и обиды. От запоздалого принятия того, что он и правда заслужил это наказание. Он был так горд и самонадеян. Дерзость и себялюбие туманили разум, не давая рассуждать здраво. Он заслужил что угодно, но никогда не простит себе, если Джерард потеряет веру в него. Не простит себе утрату его доверия. И Фрэнк плакал, пуская на стол дорожки солёных слёз, скатывающиеся вбок к деревянной столешнице, и не издавал при этом ни звука. И каждый толчок огнём боли обжигал его нутро, заставляя закусывать губу сильнее. И вкус крови железом звенел на языке. Пускай… Пускай делает с ним что угодно, пускай даже убьёт, но только не оставляет одного, наедине с разбитыми надеждами. 

– Об этом ли ты мечтал, Фрэнки? Об этом? – сдавленно, сбиваясь дыханием, шептал мужчина на ухо, приближаясь к краю. – Чтобы я брал тебя, когда только захочу, даже не испытывая чувств? Мечтал быть безвольной влюблённой игрушкой? Быть моей шлюхой так же, как я являюсь шлюхой для выполнения поручений королевы? Этого ты хотел для себя, когда решил пойти на бал?! 

Сдавленно выдохнув, он излился внутрь, наседая на обессиленного совершенно Фрэнка. Юноша давно не чувствовал связи с реальностью, потерявшись от боли, страха и раскаяния. Всё пониже спины было чужеродной частью, не имеющей к нему отношения. Он не контролировал ноги, и поэтому, когда Джерард освободился, оставляя после себя зияющую пустоту и отсутствие поддержки, просто сполз со стола на пол, падая на согнутые колени и заваливаясь набок. 

Всё перестало иметь значение. Всё рушилось, точно песчаный замок, строившийся так долго и старательно и слизанный голодным прибоем в мгновение ока. Лучше просто умереть. Прямо сейчас. 

Когда рядом с ним упало полотенце в розоватых разводах семени, а чуть позже хлопнула дверь, юноша не выдержал и разрыдался в голос. Его плечи сотрясались от всхлипов, а голова то и дело ударялась в каменный лёд пола. Сил подняться не было, он не чувствовал ног. Только тупую ноющую боль. Все надежды оказались втоптаны в грязь им же самим. Фрэнк не мог даже двинуться, поэтому, когда дверь тихо скрипнула, лишь пугливо затих и прислушался. 

– Господи–святы! – в ужасе выдохнула Маргарет, а юноша только зажмурился сильнее, сгорая от стыда и неловкости. Он боялся представить, как выглядит сейчас: осквернённый, использованный, оставленный на полу, как ненужный никому хлам. – Франсуа, мальчик мой, ты жив? – мягкое тепло ладони легло на лопатки, заставляя вздрогнуть. 

– Д-да. Марго… – пересохшая гортань не давала нормально говорить. - Т-так больно... Думаю, что я с-слишком жив. Хотя л-лучше бы умер. 

– Не мели чепуху, – строго проговорила Маргарет. – И объясни нормально, что тут произошло. 

– Я… н-не могу. Больно… 

Маргарет по-матерински аккуратно обтерла его тем же полотенцем, а крепкие руки помогли подняться на ноги и подтянуть ткань кюлотов выше, возвращая на место. 

– Я н-не могу идти сам, Марго, – сдавленно прошептал Фрэнк, придерживая пояс и с ужасом осознавая свою беспомощность. 

– Ничего, милый. Я не оставлю тебя. Давай, потихоньку. Левой. Правой. Вот так, торопиться не нужно. Поля я отправила на базар вместе с Лулу, а Жерар… вылетел из поместья, как пробка от шампанского, едва переоделся. 

Фрэнк еле шёл, опираясь на Маргарет, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы правильно двигать совершенно чужими ногами. Женщина причитала без умолку, ругала Джерарда, расспрашивала Фрэнка, а тот был ей безмолвно, но крайне благодарен. Если бы не она, юноша так бы и остался лежать растерзанным на полу этой кухни до тех пор, пока силы не вернулись к нему. 

– Что произошло между вами, Франсуа? – в очередной раз настойчиво спросила женщина, пока они поднимались по лестнице в сторону ванной комнаты. Юноша нуждался в тёплой воде и заживляющей мази. 

Тот только сильнее закусывал потрёпанную губу, чтобы не издавать стонов боли, пронзающей его от каждого шага. 

Они добрались до ванной, и Маргарет помогла юноше раздеться, а затем торопливо побежала на кухню за вскипевшим к завтраку чайником. Разведя в тазу тёплой воды, придерживала несчастного, то и дело кривившего лицо, Фрэнка, пока тот забирался в ванную. Женщина заполняла тишину меж ними множеством коротких ласковых слов, смысл которых не доходил до юноши. Но он слышал интонацию и её теплую искренность, и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы избежать неловкости. Маргарет намылила мягкую губку, облила дрожащее тело тёплой водой и начала неторопливо и легко тереть. 

– Ох, Дева Мария и Святые угодники! – то и дело охала женщина, двигая рукой по телу. – Да что же это такое! Изверг! Что вытворил, только поглядите… Ну вернётся он из Парижа, уж я ему устрою голодовку… 

– Тише, Марго, перестань, – не выдержал Фрэнк. Кто здесь и заслуживал голодовки, так это он. – Я получил только то, что заслужил. Я очень сильно обидел месье Джерарда своим обманом и дерзостью. Я добился близости с ним, не подумав о его чувствах. И я не виню его в том, что он сорвался, когда узнал обо всём сегодня, – юноша замолчал, пытаясь расслабиться. Тело не слушалось. – Но я крайне расстроился оттого, что раскололась брошь моей матери. Это – единственное, что от неё осталось, кроме воспоминаний. 

Маргарет замолчала, поджав губы. Она лучше многих знала, что телесные раны заживают гораздо быстрее, чем оставленные на хрупкой поверхности души. Те имеют обыкновение ныть и беспокоить даже тогда, когда тело давно позабыло о своих шрамах. 

А Фрэнк так и стоял в ванной на коленях, принимая заботу и до боли сжимая в ладони левой руки треснувшую насквозь старинную брошь из янтаря.


	24. Chapter 24

Джерард вернулся до заката. Всё такой же нервный и измождённый, будто даже постаревший на несколько лет. Бесшумно поднявшись по лестнице, он мечтал только о том, чтобы никого не встретить. Не было сил, не было никакого желания видеть сейчас хоть кого-то. Не сказав промелькнувшей в дверях малой гостиной Маргарет ни слова, он проник в свой кабинет и запер за собой дверь на ключ.

Небольшая комната в тёмных тонах, изобилующая морёным дубом и тяжёлыми портьерами, отсекающими помещение от внешнего мира, успокаивала и дарила надежду на одиночество и тишину. Стены от пола до потолка сплошь представляли собой многочисленные полки, поддерживающие сотни разных книг. Совершенно отличающиеся внешне, размером, языком, богатством переплёта и содержанием, все они были дороги мужчине, каждая по-своему. Джерард не преувеличивал, говоря, что читал их все. Некоторые были испещрены его пометками на полях, какие-то он знал почти наизусть. Одни любил больше, другие – чуть меньше, но каждая что-то да значила для него. 

Осмотревшись, словно впервые находился здесь, мужчина прошёл к невысокому резному секретеру. Ключик от него прятался в потайном месте у задней стенки. Это было больше по привычке – закрывать что-то в своём же доме. В личном кабинете, куда он даже Маргарет старался не пускать, хотя та всё равно непостижимым образом пробиралась внутрь, чтобы вытереть пыль с поверхностей и поухаживать за книгами. Тем более, что за запертой дверцей не хранилось ничего особенно важного. Всего лишь коллекция старых дорогих вин, коньяков и несколько бутылок бурбона, подаренного ему совсем недавно. С видом ценителя высокого искусства, Джерард любовался тусклым мерцанием бликов свечей на мутном стекле. Сегодня совершенно точно настроение для бурбона. Для этой гадости, что делают в молодой и дерзкой Америке. 

Подцепив пальцами бутылку и хрустальный бокал, всегда дежуривший рядом, мужчина закрыл дверцу на ключ и со стоном наслаждения опустился в своё любимое кожаное кресло. Оно приняло его, словно заключая в объятия. Баюкая, успокаивая, уговаривая забыться. Бурбон был противным на вкус, но именно тем, в чём он нуждался сейчас. Это было своеобразной встряской, судорогой, пробирающей до костей.

Встреча с Её Величеством прошла слишком сумбурно. Добирался до Парижа и обратно он много дольше, чем провёл времени с Ней наедине. Королева Мариэтта выглядела осунувшейся и исхудавшей. Невооружённым глазом было заметно, что тревоги и беспокойство подкашивают её, стирая здоровый румянец с прежде мягких, округлых щёк. Они много говорили о Луизе, и Джерард передал от неё небольшой конверт с письмом и рисунком. Отметил, что королеве стоило огромных усилий не расплакаться прямо при нём. Затем быстро и поверхностно обсудили то, как продвигается дело с Жаккардом Русто. Джерард рассказывал ёмко и без подробностей, совершенно опуская сегодняшнее утреннее происшествие, ставящее всё предприятие перед фактом краха. Её Величество торопливо похвалила его и Фрэнка, призывая держаться того же курса, и на этом аудиенция была окончена.

Сказать, что Джерард был удивлён, означало бы явно приуменьшить. Он, нервничающий после утренних событий, нёсся в Париж, требуя понукать лошадей и ехать быстрее, чтобы, как выяснилось, рассказать тоскующей матери о благополучии её дитяти. Это не укладывалось в голове мужчины до тех пор, пока второй фужер бурбона не растёкся по его нутру обжигающим жидким пламенем.

Одиночество. Заветная цель и самый великий страх человечества – Одиночество. Именно его боялась королева, и по иронии судьбы оно же точило сейчас её душу. Оно заставляло вызывать его в Париж и слушать, затаив дыхание, как мила и непосредственна Лулу в его доме, как она сдружилась с его обитателями. Слушать, ловя каждое слово, забывая о судьбах страны, монархии, революции и прочих несущественных, как оказалось, вещах.

И то же самое одиночество было самым тайным и сильным страхом Джерарда. Прежде остаться без всех, один на один с ударами судьбы – это не казалось сложным. Он был совершенно готов к подобному ещё месяц назад. Но теперь, когда его сердце вязко и заунывно тянуло книзу, одиночество оказывалось самым жестоким испытанием. Он боялся его и ненавидел, ненавидел до темноты в глазах. Так глупо разрушить что-то, что только мечтало быть построенным…

Джерард вздохнул и протянул руку к ближайшей книжной полке, вслепую проводя кончиками пальцев по корешкам, ожидая, пока рука сама не остановится. Шарль Бодлер. «Цветы зла». Мужчина криво улыбнулся потрёпанному переплёту, точно старому другу. Как символично. Здесь было столько размышлений, которым он предавался в юности. Перечитывая книгу позже, около года назад, он находил в ней совсем иное: вопросы о жизни и смерти, об истинном искусстве, о судьбе настоящего поэта. О любви, страсти и тлене. О том, чего не требуется произносить вслух, чтобы быть понятым близким человеком. Пальцы открыли книгу наугад, и, сделав очередной глоток, мужчина заскользил туманным взглядом по черноте строк.

XXVI. SED NON SATIATA*

Кто изваял тебя из темноты ночной,  
Какой туземный Фауст, исчадие саванны?  
Ты пахнешь мускусом и табаком Гаванны,  
Полуночи дитя, мой идол роковой.

Ни опиум, ни хмель соперничать с тобой  
Не смеют, демон мой; ты – край обетованный,  
Где горестных моих желаний караваны  
К колодцам глаз твоих идут на водопой.

Но не прохлада в них – огонь, смола и сера.  
О, полно жечь меня, жестокая Мегера!  
Пойми, ведь я не Стикс, чтоб приказать: "Остынь!",

Семижды заключив тебя в свои объятья!  
Не Прозерпина я, чтоб испытать проклятье,  
Сгорать с тобой дотла в аду твоих простынь!

Клубок змей ворчливо заворочался внутри груди, оживая и просыпаясь. Он убаюкивал их, как только мог, обещая алкогольное забытье и глубокий сон прямо в кресле. Но гады отказывались от даров, снова и снова напоминая о произошедшем. О его жестоком срыве и том, насколько сильную боль не столько телу, сколько душе причинил он.

Нет, мужчина злился. Он, как и прежде, был вне себя от ярости из-за трагического утреннего открытия. Фрэнк бескрайне провинился перед ним, так сильно, что сложно найти меру для его вины. Сегодня, направляясь из Парижа домой, Джерарду пришла в голову назойливая мысль… Что, если и вовсе не с ним искал тот встречи? Что, если был бы рад любому другому партнёру, движимый лишь желанием удовлетворения своей похоти? Жестким усилием мысли мужчина перекрыл этот грязный поток, но осадок всё же успел выпасть, теряясь в глубинах разума.

Тяжело… Ещё никогда на его душе не было так тяжело. Все предыдущие его метания виделись чем-то несерьёзным и далёким по сравнению с нынешним состоянием. Он ощущал себя огромным куском камня, волею мироздания отколовшимся от вершины скалы, что нависала над океаном. И теперь летел, влекомый силой притяжения, чтобы коснуться воды, чтобы дать ей поглотить себя. Но полёт выходил бесконечным, воздух становился плотнее секунда от секунды, и вот он уже запутался в нём и не двигается, тщась раскачать своё неподъёмное тело. И оказывается, он больше не камень, по инерции летящий в волны. А простая мушка, по неопытности и глупости завязшая в будущем янтаре.

Книга выпала из рук, и Джерард, прикрывший глаза, не спешил поднимать её. Он мог бы раскурить трубку, но дышать дымом совершенно не хотелось сейчас. Он боялся, что сегодня дым сделает только хуже, утопив его в волнах саморазрушения. 

Как было бы проще для всех, если бы Фрэнк оказался обычным амбициозным ублюдком, решившим поиграть во взрослые игры. Как было бы проще, если бы их связывала только похоть. Из этих двух составляющих могло бы выйти великое деловое партнёрство, и никаких душевных мук и терзаний не знали бы их гнилые опустошённые сердца.

Но его Фрэнки, вопреки шёпоту грязных мыслей в голове, не был таким. Просто не мог быть таким, он же рос на его глазах с детства! Нет, он не мог бы так ошибиться, иначе стоило просто достать смазанный ядом стилет и без раздумий воткнуть себе под рёбра – как плату за педагогическую некомпетентность. 

И он сам, как бы черна и порочна ни была его душа… Она любила. Любила так чисто и сильно впервые, а значит, компромиссы были невозможны. Деловые сделки отменялись. Если говорить языком революционных лозунгов, это бы звучало как: «Да здравствует Любовь! И её верные спутники: Терзания, Мучения и Страдания!»

Джерард кисло ухмыльнулся своему кривому отражению в фужере и опустошил его до дна. Сарказм некогда был его коньком, а теперь все попытки выглядели жалко. «Смеяться над другими не сложно. А посмейся так же тонко над собой, да чтобы все вокруг пускали слёзы от хохота. Не можешь? То-то и оно… Никчёмный ты поэт, Джерард».

Внезапно стало так по-зимнему леденяще-холодно. Будто и не было весны, будто не таяли снега, а лютые ветры забрались прямо в комнату. Поёжившись, мужчина не выдержал и встал, проворачивая ключ в двери. Пора. Нельзя откладывать это вечность. Ведь нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное.

Он прошёл в темноту большой гостиной, двигаясь по памяти. Домашние туфли утонули в ворсе шкуры белого волка, что лежала между креслами и камином. Здесь Джерарду нравилось играть в шахматы с Шарлоттой. Здесь находился любимый во всём доме камин: с ажурной мелко-витой решёткой, словно дикие лианы застыли, воплощённые в чугуне. Он неторопливо присел на кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее. Фужер остался в кабинете, и поэтому мужчина без стыда глотнул прямо из горлышка.

– Марго… – позвал он негромко, не сразу осознавая, что женщина, вероятно не услышит его. – Марго!!! – рёв прокатился по большой гостиной и вылетел за открытые двери, распугивая тени на стенах. Через время раздались шаги и в проходе появилась женщина с небольшим канделябром в руке. Она молчала, сжав губы в прямую линию. Весь её вид выражал внимание, но вытянутая спина и расправленные плечи так и сквозили неприкрытым осуждением и неприятием.

– Марго… – грустно улыбнулся Джерард, понимая всё без слов. – Разожги камин, прошу. Да поярче, милая Марго. Я так устал и замёрз, мне жутко холодно, – он замолчал, а затем, будто решившись, продолжил: – И позови Фрэнка, пожалуйста.

Женщина не двигалась, всматриваясь в полутьме в лицо Джерарда. Затем всё же двинулась к нему, оставила подсвечник на столике и встала позади кресла, тяжело кладя руки на плечи мужчине. Она начала тихо, но очень уверенно:

– Что ты делаешь, Жерар? Душа моя, я не узнаю тебя. Зачем? Ты ли это? Разве тот Жерар, которого я знаю уже пятнадцать лет, способен на подобное? Разве доставлять боль и творить насилие – это твои методы? – она говорила, а руки с усилием мяли затвердевшие плечи, делая мышцы податливыми и мягкими, заставляя мужчину расслабиться. – Франсуа не в состоянии говорить сейчас с тобой, он недомогает. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул, закрывая глаза и кладя руку на ладонь Маргарет, точно ища поддержки.

– Просто позови его, Марго. Ему ничего не угрожает больше. Я в состоянии себя контролировать, и нам нужно поговорить. Серьёзно поговорить. Я… сорвался сегодня. И я был не прав, я знаю это. Но Фрэнк очень провинился передо мной. Он нарушил мою волю и намеренно вводил в заблуждение. Я собираюсь выяснить, почему это произошло. Приведи его и дай нам поговорить.

Казалось, он выдохнул все силы вместе с доводами, и если женщина сейчас откажет, то так тому и быть. Он и правда слишком устал. Чертовски устал и замёрз. Сделав ещё один глоток, он рассеянно наблюдал, как Маргарет разжигала огонь в камине перед ним. Умело и молчаливо. Он не стал спрашивать, что же она решила. Сейчас у него не осталось лишних сил на слова.

Маргарет ушла так же беззвучно, как и возникла: подтянутая, строгая, с канделябром в руке. Мужчина расслабился, змеи внутри шевелились вяло и почти неощутимо, щекоча холодной чешуйчатой кожей нутро. Огненное тепло начинало танцевать на границе ажурной решётки, распространяясь всё дальше.

– Вы звали меня? – тихо, но так неожиданно, точно гром средь ясного неба. Джерард открыл затуманившиеся глаза и увидел в дверях его: такого прозрачного, бледного и едва заметно дрожащего, с горячечными щеками. Фрэнк явно недомогал, и новая сметающая волна сожаления и осознания собственной чудовищной вины прокатилась внутри.

– Подойди ко мне, – одному Богу известно, чего стоили мужчине эти несколько простых слов. Как долго он боролся с неслушающимися губами. Как неспешно и страшно внутри две громадные змеи, нареченные Гнев и Сожаление, боролись меж собой.

Фрэнк не двигался, замерев ледяной статуей, рассматривая что-то под ногами. И только сейчас Джерард с ужасом осознал: он боится. Боится его…

– Подойди ко мне, Фрэнки, я… не обижу тебя, – эта фраза далась немного легче, но резанула по сердцу больнее. Он много большее чудовище, нежели этот мальчик. Он безобразен. Юноша, словно его тянули, робко подошёл и замер перед сидящим в кресле мужчиной, не сводя взгляда с носков своих туфель.

– Маргарет разбудила тебя? – спросил Джерард первое, пришедшее в голову.

– Н-нет. Я читал.

– Посмотри на меня, – мужчина тщетно пытался заглянуть под полог опущенных ресниц, и змея Гнева вдруг стала побеждать, обвивая тело своей соседки.

Фрэнк закрыл глаза на мгновение, а затем, словно досчитав до пяти, открыл их, уже глядя на Джерарда. Того пробрало от этого скорбного и полного раскаяния взгляда. Змея Сожаления ловко и уверенно сопротивлялась, не поддаваясь атакам.

– Выпей, – вдруг сказал Джерард, протягивая ученику бутылку с остатками бурбона, и когда Фрэнк замешкался, повторил не терпящим возражения тоном: – Выпей.

Юноша сделал глоток и тут же закашлялся, проглатывая. С непониманием смотрел на наставника, ища объяснения этой странной пытке.

– Я знаю, что вкус отвратительный, но тебе надо выпить. Прошу, до конца. Помоги мне…

Едва он произнёс последние слова, Фрэнк уверенно приставил горлышко к губам и, морщась, опустошил бутыль в три крупных глотка. Мгновение стоял, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и не понимая, а затем вдруг покачнулся, едва не падая.

– Да, бурбон очень крепкий. Ты не привык к такому, понимаю. Но это важно, – Джерард рассматривал юношу, чьи щёки порозовели, а глаза заволоклись туманным мерцанием. – Теперь расскажи мне, Фрэнки. Расскажи, зачем ты пошёл на это. Для чего обманывал, преступая все запреты?

Юноша снова потупился, опустив глаза, и лицо его словно собиралось в маску трагической скорби. Вдруг плечи его дёрнулись, и он медленно осел вниз, на мех шкуры, закрывая глаза ладонями.

– Я… я… Простите меня. Молю вас, заклинаю, простите мне мою дерзость. Я просто глупый мальчишка, месье, я был так ослеплён любопытством, которое только сильнее разжигалось от ваших категорических запретов. Я и представить не мог, что происходит за закрытыми дверями в особняке баронессы, когда впервые ехал туда… – Фрэнк, наконец, освободил влажные веки от плена пальцев и усилием воли заставил себя смотреть в глаза наставнику, слушающему его так спокойно-отчуждённо. – Я люблю вас. Люблю всей глупой душой. Сколько раз, год за годом, я уговаривал себя, приводя логические цепочки доводов, что нас никогда и ничто не свяжет в единое целое, что у меня нет ни малейшего шанса: вы давали мне понять это каждый Божий день, относясь нарочито-спокойно, лишь изредка позволяя себе чуть больше тепла. Не передать словами, как я страдал. Насколько тяжело осознавать, что чувства, вопреки всему, не затухают год от года, а лишь становятся крепче, сильнее, разрастаются вглубь и вширь. Насколько тяжело понимать, что им никогда не суждено сбыться… – Фрэнк снова всхлипнул, торопливо вытирая глаза рукавом. – Простите меня. Это выглядит, словно я оправдываюсь. Но я… Лишь хотел сказать, что никогда бы не предал вас. Любопытство, глупость – этого мне не занимать, но не предательство. Нет, никогда. Лучше умереть, если вы разочарованы во мне, если потеряли веру… – голос юноши будто сломался, он весь как-то поник и ссутулился, сидя на коленях перед креслом.

– Мой мальчик, сможешь ли ты простить меня за… сегодня? – вдруг проговорил мужчина, чувствуя, как окованная змеиными телами душа начинает оттаивать, расправляться, принимая в себя тепло огня и ещё больше – слов. Джерард говорил очень осторожно, тщательно подбирая каждое слово, будто балансировал на туго натянутом канате с хрустальным кубком на голове. – Я поступил так… гадко, я напугал тебя и принёс столько страданий. И я безмерно раскаиваюсь в этом, моих слов не хватает, чтобы описать эту боль, – мужчина затих, едва разговорившись. – Твой поступок до сих пор заставляет мои зубы скрипеть от негодования, но... Не думаю, что разуверился в тебе, Фрэнки, – закончил он, ловя расцветающий, полный надежды взгляд каре-зелёных глаз. Сердце сладко защемило, и в голове непрошенно всплыли недавние строки… «Где горестных моих желаний караваны к колодцам глаз твоих идут на водопой».

– Я люблю вас, – зашептал Фрэнк, руками обвивая колени мужчины, прислоняясь к ним щекой. – Люблю… – он помедлил, собираясь с духом, и продолжил: – Когда я понял, чем именно вы занимаетесь на балах у мадам фон Трир и какого ищете отдохновения, все мои мысли и желания оказались сосредоточены на одном – найти вас. Понравиться вам. Оказаться с вами, чтобы отдаться без остатка. Я так мечтал о вашей любви, и лишь попав на бал, увидел для себя единственно возможный путь стать вашим не только душой, но и телом. Я желал вас больше всего на свете, и мною словно завладел демон похоти. Я не мог думать ни о чём больше, кроме как о ваших нежных руках и теплоте губ, столь недостижимых и далёких в этом доме. Фантазии о вашем обнажённом теле сводили меня с ума, я совершенно терялся в реальности, живя от бала к балу. Для вас это – обычное дело, но представьте меня – неопытного и волнующегося перед первым разом. Счастливого бескрайне оттого, что превратил мечты о вас в реальность. Я трепетал и боялся оказаться неумелым… Всё это сводило меня с ума. Простите, простите меня… Я не должен говорить подобного, но… Если бы мне выпала счастливая случайность изменить прошлое, перекроив тот злополучный день… Я бы не сделал этого, оставив всё как есть.

Фрэнк замолчал, ожидая какой-либо реакции, боясь поднять голову с тёплых колен. Но её не было. Джерард, сонно закрыв глаза, еле удерживал торжествующе-томную улыбку, играющую на кончиках губ. Гнев слабел, истончаясь, теряя последние силы. Сожаление становилось аморфным, будто впадая в летаргию. Слабоумным был он, ища в поступках Фрэнка тайного и подлого умысла. В то время как тот оказался всего-навсего глупым влюблённым мальчишкой, не понимающим, что он творит. От этого вина не становилась меньше, и никто не посмеет спорить с этим. Но то, что он позволил себе утром… Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, как вдруг почувствовал, что его туфли тянут вниз, разувая. Приоткрыв глаза, с удивлением обнаружил Фрэнка, лишающего его обуви, а затем так же неспешно были сняты белые шёлковые чулки. Оставшись с обнажёнными до верха икры ногами, мужчина замер, не понимая, что происходит. Фрэнк не смотрел на него, робко, но довольно настойчиво совершая задуманное.

Когда юноша взял его левую ступню в обе руки, словно заключая в объятие ладоней, и принялся поглаживать, Джерард дёрнулся от непривычных, бесконечно-приятных ощущений.

– Простите, – тут же сконфузился Фрэнк, кидая на него взгляд, полный немого вопроса. – Позволите мне?..

Джерард лишь обескураженно кивнул, удивляясь этому мальчику в который раз. Есть ли граница у его великодушия? И где проходит она, если существует вообще?

На сосредоточенном лице Фрэнка плясали блики от огня, пока он разминал и поглаживал ступни, доставляя возлюбленному совершенно новые и непередаваемые ощущения. Его руки были ощутимо неопытны, но это с лихвой компенсировалось старанием. Мужчина почувствовал, что становится мягким и пластичным. Что обтекает кресло, гостиную, поместье, весь мир. Страхи и недоверие уходили, отступая в тёмные углы залы, и оставалось только горячее, исходящее ровным светом и теплотой, чувство за рёбрами, там, где Джерард по глупости искал у себя сердце. Его не было раньше, но теперь… Теперь всё на месте.

– Я думаю, нам стоит отложить план с месье Русто на неопределённый срок, – проговорил мужчина, силясь не стонать от удовольствия. Тёплые и сильные пальцы Фрэнка творили чудеса с его уставшими ступнями.

– Что? – воскликнул тот, останавливаясь. – Нет… Вы не посмеете!

– Ты недомогаешь. По моей вине, – строго сказал Джерард, подтягивая ноги ближе, справедливо решая, что хорошего – понемногу.

– Я в порядке, – упёрто и настойчиво заявил юноша. – Мне уже много лучше, чем было с утра. Марго дала мне мазь… – он сказал это, и Джерард с восхищением заметил разливающийся румянец. Оставаться чистым, не поддаваясь влиянию тлена. Вот в чём заключалась поразительность этого мальчика. – Или же вы хотите сказать, что мне придётся спать с…

– Нет, – жёстко оборвал его Джерард. – Об этом не шло и речи. Я думал лишь, что ты не захочешь продолжить наш спектакль после всего, и я бы понял тебя.

– Вы не понимаете меня даже сейчас, если думаете подобным образом, Джерард, – горько выдохнул Фрэнк. В его глазах снова замерцали бусины слёз. – Почему вы так жестоки ко мне?

Юноша хотел было подняться, но мужчина ловко схватил его за руку и вернул на прежнее место, к своим ногам, склоняя голову на колени. Некоторое время больше ничего не происходило, но затем рука Джерарда робко и нерешительно коснулась тёмно-каштановых волос. Фрэнк глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь сладкому ощущению желанных тёплых пальцев, путающихся в его шевелюре.

– Прости меня, мой мальчик, и не держи зла, – прошептал Джерард. – Ты так дорог мне…

Джерард позволил себе расслабиться, сползая по креслу чуть ниже и разваливаясь перед камином, а Фрэнк лишь так же лежал на его коленях, обхватывая их руками, закрыв глаза. Он грелся, купался всем существом в этой такой непривычной, даже дикой для него нежности и тепле. Спину мягко лизал жар камина; щека, касающаяся колен, горела огнём. Внутри, наконец, что-то со вздохом улеглось, успокоилось, перестало ныть. Именно в этот момент Фрэнк почувствовал, как всё медленно, неповоротливо, но встало на свои законные места, и что возлюбленный больше не станет отталкивать его. Потому что, сколько бы он ни молчал, а чувства не скроешь: они просачивались сквозь кожу, разливались в воздухе и входили в лёгкие юноши с каждым вздохом, наполняя счастьем и умиротворением.

Не в этом ли смысл жизни – сидеть вот так, у камина, качая голову на коленях любимого мужчины?

 

______________________________________  
* Но не насытившись (лат.).


	25. Под занавес

Месье Жаккард Русто изнемогал всё утро, пока длилась исповедь, и всё последующее время воскресной службы, в которое буквально прожигал похотливым взглядом макушку тёмно-каштановых волос, то и дело мелькавшую в отдалении на первых рядах среди различных макушек таких же послушников. Но этот не был «таким же», о нет! Неземное существо с изящностью и непорочностью ангела отвечало ему, он мог бы поклясться, и то, что эти знаки внимания были такими смущёнными и неявными, лишь распаляло его воображение и мутило рассудок. О, как он желал его! Он не мог работать, и субботнее исчезновение юноши выбило его из колеи, напугало до полусмерти – он так боялся потерять своего ангела из виду, упустить…

Месье Жаккард всё решил буквально в эту бессонную ночь. Он сказал себе, что если сегодня юноша волею судьбы окажется в аббатстве, он похитит его. Кандидатура как нельзя удачна: родителей нет, а опекуну он словно кость в горле. В монастыре, конечно, поднимется переполох, но ненадолго – мало ли молодых послушников сбегало то и дело от суровой жизни в стенах аббатства навстречу случайным заработкам и молоденьким служанкам ближайших поместий? Тем более, лето уже на подходе – самое прекрасное время для того, чтобы ринуться куда глаза глядят из этого душного, пыльного, давящего строгостью и правилами места.

Жаккард сидел в нескольких рядах от своего ангела и не мог отвести глаз, то и дело перебирая пальцами кружева своих манжет, или изредка суча ногами от волнения. Спина его время от времени покрывалась налётом холодного, липкого пота, когда он думал о том, как будет объяснять своему лакею, что это за безвольное тело юноши в его руках. И хотя тот не был приучен задавать лишних вопросов, всё же мужчина решался на подобное преступление впервые и волновался до безумия. Раньше он никогда не заходил дальше обычных наблюдений или ласк, если всё происходило в борделе. 

Но нынче он буквально помешался – старое сердце колотилось в нездоровом ритме, а ладони потели. Он чувствовал лёгкое предвкушающее возбуждение даже сейчас, когда просто представлял, как буквально посадит этого ангела на цепь и будет истязать до тех пор, пока не уймёт жаркий, дьявольский огонь внутри груди, опаляющий его чресла. Представлял, с какой нежностью будет после залечивать его раны, до тех пор, пока желание истязать не проснётся вновь. О, он уже считал себя одержимым. Одержимым ангелом, если такое вообще возможно.

Он боялся, что скончается в скором времени, если не выполнит столь ясных повелений своего тела, рьяно поддерживаемых острым ещё умом. План был безупречен и готов к исполнению. Оставалось дождаться окончания проповеди и усыпить бдительность юноши ажурными и бессодержательными схоластическими* рассуждениями.

Аббат говорил долго и невозможно медленно. Каждая фраза проповеди этого совсем нестарого ещё мужчины растягивалась для месье Русто на драгоценные десятки минут, которые он мог бы уже быть в очаровательном обществе Луи де Перуа, этого невероятного юноши с бледной нежнейшей кожей и лёгким румянцем на широких, таких нефранцузских скулах. Жаккард изнывал от бессилия, осознавая, что ничем не может поторопить этот нудный поток слов, и тешил себя лишь тем, что проповедью богослужение оканчивалось, и после неё следовала общая обеденная трапеза.

Ловя взглядом точёное ушко юноши и белую, такую стремительную линию шеи, мужчина считал удары сердца, чтобы хоть как-то удерживать себя в адекватном состоянии. Сосед по скамье, полный немолодой месье, и его супруга уже некоторое время подозрительно косились на него, но тому было плевать. Что значат такие мелочи по сравнению с невероятным блаженством и удовлетворением, что сулило общество скованного по рукам и ногам юного ангела во плоти?

Он задумался настолько, что успел пропустить окончание проповеди, и лишь неприязненное: «Не могли бы вы нас пропустить, месье?» – заставило его очнуться от своих сладостных мыслей. Тут же вскочив, Жаккард начал голодно рыскать взглядом по суетливой, гомонящей толпе, обмирая от леденящего страха упустить свою жертву. И, теряя последнюю надежду с весёлой толпой послушников, спешащих выйти из собора, вдруг ощутил мягкое похлопывание по плечу сзади:

– Месье? Месье Жак? Как же я рад вас видеть! Я боялся, что вы больше не посетите это место, и мне не с кем будет поговорить обо… – юноша будто слегка смутился, – обо всём. Возможно, это прозвучит глупо, но я скучал по вашему обществу.

Что он делал, о, что делал этот юный стервец! Он и предположить не мог, какое взрывное действие производили на мужчину эти смущённые, чуть неловкие слова. Всё сильнее алеющий румянец заливал нежную кожу скул, кончики небольших ушей уже были ярко-пунцовые, и Луи то и дело прятал взгляд под тёмными, густыми ресницами и покусывал губы, заставляя месье Русто нервно, несыто сглатывать. Едва дождавшись, когда из собора выйдет последний человек, мужчина повёл своего спутника к дальнему ряду лавок около кабинок, где ранним утром каялись в своих грехах все желающие.

Присев, они завели вполне светскую беседу, и юноша не преминул высказаться полно и долго о своих мыслях после проповеди отца-настоятеля.

– Вы знаете, месье Жак… Такому молодому и неопытному в жизненных делах человеку, как я, тяжело понять, что значит «отказаться от мирского во имя духовного, отказаться от телесного на благо духа». Каждое утро тело моё горит огнём, заставляя предаваться совсем не смиренным мыслям, и я ничего не могу поделать с этим – это будто выше меня, – юноша пугливо, но всё же чуть придвинулся к мужчине, подаваясь всем телом и заглядывая в глаза своими, затуманенными и просящими. Его голос почти сходил на шёпот, он волновал, и мужчина сжимал и разжимал кулаки на своих коленях, перебарывая необузданное желание схватить Луи прямо сейчас. Но нет... Ещё немного времени, пока все уйдут внутрь хозяйственных помещений для трапезы. Иначе их могут услышать.

– О чём именно ты говоришь, мой мальчик? – наконец, разлепил сухие губы Русто, не рискуя смотреть слишком долго в эти манящие дурманом чайного цвета глаза. – Расскажи мне больше, возможно, я сумею помочь.

– Простите, но, – юноша зашептал, наклоняясь ближе, – именно вы причина моих метаний. В тот раз, когда вы прикоснулись ко мне, с моим телом будто случилось что-то. Я испугался и оттолкнул вас тогда, но... Никогда прежде я не чувствовал себя так… странно, – закончил тот и вдруг, чуть раздвинув колени и откинув верхнюю полу рясы, оставив лишь тонкую ткань подрясника, провёл рукой по паху, очерчивая своё возбуждение, вздрагивая от движения своей же руки и испуская еле слышный стон. – Что со мной, месье Жак? Я болен? Одержим?

Мужчина замер на мгновение, не веря своим глазам. Перед взором всё поплыло, заволоклось разноцветной дымчатой пеленой. В висках застучало слишком громко, выбивая из головы последние остатки здравого смысла. Возбуждение было столь сильным, что уже причиняло болезненные ощущения, и мужчина вдруг ярко осознал: он схватит его. Схватит прямо сейчас и сделает своим. Прямо под сводом собора, Господня дома, пред Его очами, с молчаливого, безропотного разрешения…

Рука сама потянулась к юноше и сомкнулась на его паху. Тот лишь придвинулся ещё ближе, ощутимо дрожа, и подался навстречу прикосновению, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову.

Ощущение действительности толчком покинуло месье Русто, и он, словно скидывая овечью шкуру и голодным волком хватая ближайшую овцу из стада, с рыком приник к белой, нежной шее, почти впиваясь в неё и превращаясь в совершенного безумца от желанного солоноватого вкуса на губах. Юноша громко и резко вскрикнул, заваливаясь на лавку под весом неожиданно тяжёлого тела. Где-то негромко хлопнула дверь, но сорвавшийся мужчина не обратил на этот звук ни малейшего внимания. Ледяные объятия жилистых сильных рук сковывали юношу, не позволяя пошевелиться, пока Русто покрывал шею, ключицы, побелевшее испуганное лицо с широко распахнутыми глазами мокрыми, розоватыми от сукровицы поцелуями. 

– Что?! Нет! Остановитесь, месье Жак… Что вы делаете?! – в панике воскликнул послушник, и это было последнее, что он смог произнести. Жёсткая, не терпящая возражений ладонь сдавила губы и челюсти, едва позволяя дышать, и в этот момент Луи де Перуа понял, что шутки закончились. Он забился, затрясся в бессильных попытках освободиться от мужчины, чем заслужил лишь сильный, хлёсткий, до горечи неожиданный удар по лицу. Голова мотнулась, язык ощутил вкус сочащейся внутрь крови.

– Молчи, дьяволёнок, – зло зашептал мужчина, безумно вращая налитыми кровью глазами, тут же с силой зажимая рот юноше снова. Его сухие, узловатые пальцы размазывали алое по прекрасному лицу, и от этого оно казалось ему лишь ещё прекраснее. Невыносимо, до дрожи. – Будешь хорошим мальчиком – оставлю тебя в сознании, – рычаще шептал мужчина, вязко проводя по скуле длинным языком, слизывая слёзы и кровь. – Но если будешь и дальше дёргаться и кричать – на этот случай у меня в кармане платок, от которого ты потеряешь сознание на время, достаточное, чтобы закончить здесь и закинуть твоё тело в мой экипаж. Тебя спасает лишь то, что сопротивляющиеся в меру мальчики заводят меня куда больше бездыханного мешка подо мной. Усёк?! – прикрикнул он, обрушивая на лицо юноши ещё один неожиданный в своей жестокости удар. Голова Луи мотнулась и в глазах потемнело. «Скорее, скорее, молю вас…» – билась единственная фраза, что засела в его голове, хотя сознание уже целиком было сковано страхом. «Поторопитесь, прошу…» – скулил он безмолвно, ощущая, как ткань подрясника разрывается, а нижние панталоны стягивают до самых колен. Нога мужчины, грубо заставляющая развести ноги, и ещё один сильный удар по лицу почти обрушили сознание в черноту небытия, как вдруг дверь хлопнула, и послышался многочисленный топот и голоса.

– Что здесь происходит?! Во имя Господа, месье Русто! Объяснитесь! – громовой голос аббата, отца-настоятеля монастыря показался Гласом Небесным перепуганному, ничего не видящему заплаканными глазами Фрэнку. «Успел… Слава Господу, он успел…» – думал он, ещё не веря, но уже отпуская своё скованное страхом сознание и заходясь глубокими, совершенно искренними рыданиями. Ледяные, мешающие дышать объятия исчезли, как и кислое, до ужаса тошнотворное дыхание. От бессилия мальчик чуть не упал на пол, но чьи-то руки заботливо подхватили его, подтягивая бельё, поправляя подрясник и рясу, неторопливо ставя на ноги, поддерживая с обеих сторон. Фрэнк ничего не соображал и плохо понимал, кто рядом с ним и что произошло с месье Жаккардом, он просто не мог больше присутствовать в этой реальности, теряясь в дрожи и совершенно не разбирая дорогу перед собой. Ему что-то говорили, кто-то сочувственно гладил по спине, но эти голоса не были тем голосом, который он мечтал услышать больше всего сейчас. 

Наконец, он понял, что его довели до его же кельи и неторопливо, но настойчиво уложили на жёсткую кровать–лавку.

– Луи, – произнесли над ухом голосом старшего брата Аресия, – отдохни немного, приди в себя. Через время к тебе зайдут, чтобы проводить к отцу-настоятелю. Он должен поговорить с тобой, чтобы ты рассказал всё, что только можно. Этого... господина арестуют, мы уже отправили за независимыми приставами. То, что этот… подонок хотел сотворить с тобой в доме Господнем, не поддаётся никаким смягчающим обстоятельствам. Уверен, его ждёт темница и общественный суд. Отдыхай, брат Луи, – дверь тихо скрипнула, и Фрэнк закрыл глаза, смахивая последние капли слёз и призывая себя успокоиться.

****

В груди Джерарда колотились сразу несколько сердец, когда он, обряженный послушником и подобающе загримированный, летел со всех ног в сторону обеденных зал. Впервые он истово молился Богу о том, чтобы успеть, потому что не ожидал, что старый извращенец Русто совершенно сорвётся с цепи. Мужчина почти запаниковал, увидев знакомую пелену бешенства в его глазах. Он так сильно проклинал себя за то, что согласился дать добро на участие Фрэнка в этом деле, и так искренне просил у Господа защиты для него, что, возможно, был услышан, потому как иначе столь удачное столкновение с самим аббатом и его приближёнными ничем не объяснишь.

– Отец-настоятель! В главном соборе происходит неладное! Я проходил мимо и случайно услышал, как внутри кричат! А когда заглянул… Господь Всемогущий и святая Дева-Мария, скорее! Иначе произойдёт нечто страшное! – он частил, задыхался, но говорил как можно понятнее и увереннее, вкладывая в свои слова все навыки убеждения людей. 

Непонимающе переглянувшись, вся процессия направилась в сторону главного собора и через недолгие мгновения уже заходила внутрь через небольшую алтарную дверь. По тому, как налились кровью глаза аббата и как все отцы, что были рядом с ним, двинулись к последним рядам скамей, откуда слышались сдавленные всхлипы и обрывки зло кинутых фраз, Джерард понял, что происходящее не оставят без должного внимания. Со страхом, прячась за спинами и круглыми животами монахов, он подходил всё ближе, не переставая молиться и опасаясь самого худшего – что он, всё-таки, не успел. Открывшаяся картина под громовое восклицание отца-настоятеля вынула из него всю душу, порвала мелкими клочками и раскидала над его головой: его мальчик, его любимый, нежный ангел был распят под телом Русто, точно агнец. Такое чистое, красивое лицо сейчас всё было в разводах крови и слёз, а на шее красными глубокими отметинами зубов зиял укус. Глаза юноши не могли сфокусироваться ни на чём, он дрожал от пережитого ужаса, и мужчина зло, с силой, до крови прикусил кончик своего языка, безмолвно взвыв: специально, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить душевную боль физической. Джерард был готов рассыпаться в проклятиях и рвать на себе волосы, пока не понял вдруг, что Русто не успел натворить непоправимого. Русто не успел, не успел…

Мужчину, вяло сопротивляющегося и несущего околесицу, крепко держали под локти пара широкоплечих монахов, что, видно, работали в кузнице. Фрэнку, его любимому, ласковому Фрэнку помогли подняться другие братья. Тот не видел ничего вокруг, судя по выражению лица, и сердце Джерарда в который раз облилось кипящей кровью сожаления.

– Ты… – кто-то тронул его за рукав рясы. Джерард обернулся. Это оказался приближённый человек аббата. – Беги на конюшню. Пусть отправят кого-нибудь со срочным донесением в Париж. Донесение следующего содержания: «Чрезвычайная ситуация. Преступление против Бога и веры. Волею аббата доставить судебных приставов в аббатство Сен-Дени. Срочно».

Ошалело закивав и изобразив всяческое понимание, Джерард тоскливо кинул последний взгляд на своего мальчика и бегом вылетел из-под сводов собора. Он не мог себе позволить остаться рядом с Фрэнком сейчас, хотя и хотел этого больше всего на свете. Больше, чем жить и дышать. 

Отточенным лезвием гильотины над ним висели обязанности: он должен был закончить начатое и выкрасть все бумаги, касающиеся пребывания юноши с именем Луи де Перуа в аббатстве из кабинета отца-настоятеля. Они вдвоём подняли шум, разворошили этот улей. Ославили знаменитого политика, вскрыв самые грязные, самые тайные его пристрастия. А теперь пора убираться, пора, пока прибывшие независимые приставы не копнули чуть глубже, чем нужно. Свидетелей преступления более чем достаточно, и не так уж и важно, что за человек находился в это время под тяжестью грязного, несдержанного извращенца Русто. Вздохнув и на миг закрыв глаза, посылая мысленно тепло и нежность своему ученику, мужчина накинул капюшон рясы и скрылся в тёмных, сырых коридорах помещений внутреннего двора.

****

Экипаж неторопливо следовал по заданному маршруту, лишь иногда чуть сильнее вздрагивая от камня или ухаба, попавшегося под колесо. Внутри сидели двое, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, обвивая тела друг друга руками. Мужчина в простом костюме для верховой езды с чуть надменным обычно, но будто оттаявшим сейчас лицом с закрытыми глазами прижимал к себе юношу в разорванной рясе. Тот, прячась в своих раскиданных по плечам волосах, баюкал голову на уверенном мужском плече, всё ещё изредка всхлипывая и судорожно вздыхая. Своими пальцами он так цепко впивался в ткань сюртука, будто зарёкся хоть когда-нибудь отпускать его. Он мечтал целую вечность провести на этих коленях, возвращая былую свою уверенность и веру в людей.

– Я боялся, что вы не успеете, – тихо, сдавленно сказал он, наконец, выдохнув в шею своему спасителю. – Если бы вы знали, – судорожно всхлипнул он, и горячая слеза снова скатилась по его умытому, но до сих пор опухшему и саднящему от ударов лицу.

– Господи, мальчик мой, – зашептал мужчина, и вторая рука его, не удерживающая такого желанного веса на своих коленях, мягко прошлась по спине юноши, пока не зарылась пальцами в растрёпанные длинные волосы, – прошу, перестань мучить себя. Не рви моё сердце, я сам едва не умер, увидев тебя таким… Я бы не простил себе, если бы произошло что-то большее… И так всего произошедшего – слишком много для такого светлого, чистого человека, мой милый, мой нежный Фрэнки. Я так проклинаю себя… Со всей яростью, до глубины души! Ненавижу за свой вчерашний порыв. Я будто увидел себя со стороны: безрассудное, сумасшедшее животное с пеной у рта, ослеплённое одним единственным желанием – властвовать над тобой. Сминать, подавлять… Меня до сих пор мутит, едва я вспоминаю, что натворил вчера утром и то, что увидел сегодня, что чуть не допустил непоправимое… 

Рука сжалась на затылке Фрэнка, заставляя того ещё сильнее приникнуть к чуть напряжённому, но такому родному и желанному телу мужчины. Юноша даже позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться, чуть касаясь горячей шеи губами.

– Не корите себя, прошу… Я знал, на что иду, и предполагал такое развитие событий. Предполагал, но не был к нему готов, всё же. И в этом моя слабость. Мне стыдно, и я до сих пор не могу забыть своего страха перед тем, что могло произойти. Не знаю, оправился ли бы я от подобного…

– Это тяжело, – неожиданно тихо и грустно произнёс наставник, горько вздыхая. Он будто вспомнил о чём-то, тщательно забытом, и вдруг… Вдруг Фрэнк понял, что наверняка, совершенно точно у Джерарда был подобный горький опыт насилия… А может, даже и не один, ведь у Джерарда, в отличие от него, разнеженного мальчика, не было наставника за спиной, что хотел бы всей душой защитить его. Почувствовав себя таким никчёмным и бесполезным, Фрэнк лишь сильнее зарылся носом в шею, горько коря себя за излишнюю восприимчивость.

– Когда вы появились в моей келье, я думал, что это сон, – прошептал он, млея под мягкими поглаживающими движениями пальцев в своих волосах. – Я тогда только вернулся после беседы с настоятелем и ещё не отошёл от повторно воскрешённых эмоций. Мне было так страшно, я едва ли стоял на ногах… Но вы забрали меня оттуда, и мне уже совершенно всё равно... Простите мне моё малодушие и нытьё, Джерард. Я честно стыжусь этой своей стороны. Вы слишком сильно опекаете и оберегаете меня от всего, поэтому мой панцирь слишком мягок. Но я благодарен вам всем сердцем, что вы со мной. До сих пор со мной. Что не отвернулись от меня после всего…

– Что… что ты несёшь? – рука в волосах замерла, а шёпот мужчины казался обескураженно-напряжённым. – Отвернуться? Оставить тебя?! Ты понимаешь, что я сходил с ума от понимания того, что могу потерять тебя? Навсегда? Если бы он увёз тебя куда-то, если бы убил? О, Господи, да этот ублюдок мог сделать всё что угодно, ты видел его глаза? Он же сумасшедший! Ты сорвал с него маску и оголил всё то, чем он является на самом деле. Когда я, прорабатывая наш план, представлял, что его грязные руки коснутся твоего нежного тела… – Джерард тихо, но так искренне взвыл, что Фрэнк вздрогнул. Мужчина сильнее притянул его к себе, когда голос зазвучал снова. – Я истерзал себя, исполосовал своими же ногтями, потому что не мог ночами думать об этом спокойно. Ты не видел, да это и не важно, но… Просто ты не понимаешь ещё, мой сладкий, мой невероятный мальчик, степень моей личной одержимости тобой. Ещё вчера я и сам не понимал до конца, но сегодня, после всего… Господи… – он будто задыхался, шумно втягивая носом воздух: – Люблю тебя, Фрэнки… Люблю… Ты мой, люблю тебя… Ti amo… – продолжил шептать мужчина уже на итальянском, судорожно, неразборчиво, слепо скользя руками по спине сидящего на его коленях юноши, влажно, требовательно утыкаясь губами в мягкость его здорового плеча и шеи.

По телу Фрэнка прошла сладкая судорога, смывая накопившуюся усталость. Услышав столь заветные, совершенно нежданные сейчас слова, все его нервы оголились, проросли из тела, точно побеги молодой весенней травы. Возбуждение затопило всё нутро, гулко толкнувшись в голову, стирая все мысли, затуманивая взгляд. Он хотел быть с Джерардом сейчас так сильно, что почти физическая боль разрывала сердце, разбрызгивая его разноцветным конфетти монпансье**. 

Отстранившись, поймав чуть виноватый, но столь горячий взгляд Джерарда, наклонился ближе и встретился с влажными, обкусанными губами. Внутренности словно перетряхнуло от нежности этого кроткого поцелуя. Кроткого до тех пор, пока мужчина, вздрогнув, не впился в его губы, даря самый жаркий, страстный, необузданный поцелуй в жизни Фрэнка. Юноша вцепился в волосы наставника, заставляя, принуждая быть более настойчивым, лишая всякой возможности отстраниться. Губу и щёку саднило от этих ласк, но боль была нужной, сладчайшей, напоминающей о том, что происходящее – не сон и не ночная фантазия. Кажется, в экипаже стало слишком жарко, пот тёк по позвоночнику и вискам, и юноша вздрагивал от этого ощущения. Мужчина ласкал изнутри влажным, безумно горячим языком, скользя руками по телу, но вдруг остановился и, вздрогнув, оторвался от тёмно-алых зацелованных губ.

– Нет, Фрэнки, мальчик мой… нам надо остановиться сейчас. Ты весь изранен, а я… Я словно животное, схожу с ума, уплываю от одного взгляда на тебя такого. Теряю всякий рассудок, сам превращаюсь в старика-извращенца… Это… ужасно, – Джерард рвано дышал, его взгляд был потерянным, а слова вылетали точно помимо воли: его руки до сих пор сжимали юношу в своих объятиях. 

И Фрэнк улыбнулся. Это было время заявить о себе. Заявить о том, что и он тоже имеет волю и желания. И сейчас его воля была в том, чтобы оказаться так близко к Джерарду, как только можно. В том, чтобы забыть всю грязь, смыв её потоком любви.

– В старика-извращенца? – с вызовом, тихо повторил он и вдруг, настойчиво оттолкнувшись, отстранился от мужчины и сел на противоположный диванчик. Наслаждаясь обескураженным взглядом Джерарда, медленно развёл колени и убрал мешающиеся полы порванной рясы, бесстыдно представая во всей обнажённой, развратной красе. Джерард пожирал его глазами и часто, поверхностно дышал. Юноша упивался своей властью и ролью, когда его рука, секунду назад такая безвольная, вдруг изящным жестом легла на твёрдую вздыбленную плоть. Танец пальцев был нетороплив и так невероятен, что мужчина напротив не мог оторвать взгляда, еле слышно постанывая и смаргивая от накопившегося напряжения. Он кусал свои тонкие губы, не в силах пошевелиться.

Удовольствие Фрэнка нарастало с каждым движением руки и реакцией наставника. Между пальцев давно было слишком горячо и влажно, и юноша, откидывая голову назад, не стесняясь, застонал.

– М-м… Джерард… – томно, прерывисто зашептал он. – Всегда… Всегда, когда я делаю это… Мои мысли только о вас, о том, как вы касаетесь меня, ласкаете, как ваши губы скользят по шее, а рука перехватывает мо… – юноша вздрогнул, вдруг осознав, что мужчина уже стоит перед ним на коленях, близко, так близко, что чувствуется это сладкое дурманящее дыхание. – И я чувствую, что могу излиться в любой момент, когда думаю обо всём этом, – сдавленным шёпотом всё же завершил Фрэнк, когда настойчиво-голодные губы Джерарда, наконец, встретились с его напряжённо изогнутой шеей, нежно касаясь места укуса, а горячая умелая ладонь перехватила движения, вытесняя пальцы хозяина.

И Фрэнк стонет от этого не сравнимого ни с какими фантазиями ощущения. И вздрагивая, растекается сладким, тягучим мёдом после каждого настойчивого поцелуя, судорожно обнимая плечи и спину мужчины. И его шея, ключицы и грудь горят огнём под этими нехитрыми ласками, в то время как рука мужчины делает всё так неуловимо-мастерски, совсем по-другому, то приближая юношу к пику блаженства, то вновь чуть откидывая назад, задирая горизонт ещё выше. И Фрэнк почти боится того, насколько сладко будет падать с подобной высоты.

Но когда губы Джерарда вдруг встречаются с чувствительной ушной раковиной, а язык нежно и горячо толкается внутрь, Фрэнк всё же не выдерживает, неистово, судорожно изливаясь в танцующую руку, ощущая тепло и на своём животе, и на обнажённых бёдрах. Он падает, падает, но полёт настолько медлен, сладок и не страшен, что губы растягиваются в удовлетворённо-обессиленной улыбке, и юноша чувствует, как тело перестаёт слушаться, и он буквально обмякает в сильных, надёжных, таких любимых руках. Тёплое, заботливое прикосновение губ к виску заставляет его улыбнуться.

– Ты… невероятен, мой мальчик, ангел мой… – шепчет Джерард, поглаживая его по волосам. – Такой юный и до безумия горячий… Но быть настолько чувствительным… О, просто представь, кем я буду чувствовать себя, каждый раз получая почти бездыханное тело любовника в своей постели? – шутливо спрашивает мужчина, и Фрэнк обессиленно, беззвучно смеётся, на самом деле осознавая то, насколько он беспомощен сейчас. Он почти не чувствует ног и не может заставить своё тело хоть немного двигаться. – Возможно, твоя юность и гиперчувствительность – это не такое уж и благо для нас? – вдруг подводит итог наставник, чем заслуживает укоряющее бодание лбом в плечо. На большее Фрэнк просто не способен сейчас. – Иди ко мне, – и Джерард, ловко притягивая съезжающего вбок юношу к себе на колени, удобно располагается прямо на ковре, на полу экипажа. Укладывая голову Фрэнка себе на плечо, сам облокачивается на закрытую дверцу. Совсем скоро они должны приехать домой, в поместье… Им стоит как следует отдохнуть после слишком тяжёлого дня.

Джерард ловко вытаскивает из нагрудного кармана тонкий батистовый платок со своими инициалами и неторопливо, очень изящно обтирает свою испачканную руку. Фрэнк завороженно, с лёгкой полуулыбкой наблюдает за происходящим из-под приопущенных ресниц. Пальцы Джерарда в сумраке экипажа кажутся чудными резными статуэтками из слоновой кости. Юноша удивляется только тогда, когда мужчина, закончив, начинает очень аккуратно, даже бережно складывать платок, возвращая его на место в нагрудном кармане. Ажурный краешек вызывающе торчит, словно пытается что-то сказать окружающему миру.

– Оставлю это здесь, – томным шёпотом произносит Джерард, едва касаясь уха Фрэнка, лишь только его пальцы заканчивают с платком. – Пускай останется на память. Не так часто в моих руках исходят соком столь чудные цветы…

И Фрэнк, вдруг в мгновение ока превращаясь обратно в скромного и послушного ученика, смущается жутко, закрывает глаза и прячет вспыхнувшее румянцем лицо и улыбку на груди мужчины. И он думает о том, что, кажется, несмотря ни на что, совершенно счастлив здесь и сейчас.

 

_________________________  
*схоластика – по общему своему характеру схоластика представляет религиозную философию не в смысле свободной спекуляции в области вопросов религиозно-нравственного характера, а в смысле применения философских понятий и приёмов мышления к церковному вероучению.

**монпансье – разноцветные леденцы для рассасывания. Сладость.


	26. Chapter 26

Пробуждения… Утренние мгновения, когда сознание возвращается в тело, и ты неторопливо, а порой – наоборот, рывком начинаешь чувствовать, понимать, осознавать. Когда внешний мир вдруг обрушивается на тебя, стирая сладость сна, или наоборот – как сегодня – нежно, ласково принимает в свои объятия. Эти моменты всегда были особенно важны для Фрэнка, как моменты пограничные, особые. Когда грань между ничем и чем-то ещё не так явна, и можно упиваться сладким запахом и теплом любимых объятий, не предаваясь мыслям и рассуждениям.

 

Его разбудил мягкий поцелуй в висок, но юноша ещё долго нежился, не открывая глаз. Потому что чудо, которое сейчас творилось вокруг него, до сих пор казалось ему слишком хрупким, а возможно, вообще ночным мороком, обманом рассудка. Но такая знакомая, тёплая рука уже зарылась в его волосы, а сухость любимых губ дарила короткие, ни к чему не обязывающие поцелуи щекам, векам и даже кончику носа.

– Просыпайся, соня, – прошептал голос наставника над ухом, и Фрэнк широко улыбнулся. – Мы заснули, как были, и это просто возмутительно. При свете дня твой вид повергает меня в шок.

Голос наставника звучал шутливо, но возвращающаяся память напомнила юноше о вчерашнем, и он всё же смутился, вспомнив, насколько грязен, и что на нём сейчас разодранная ненавистная ряса. Неспешно разлепив глаза, он тут же встретился со взглядом мужчины. Фрэнк мечтал в эту секунду только об одном. И мечты его были очень просты и вдохновенны. Они были о том, чтобы каждое утро его начиналось со встречи с этими болотного цвета глазами, в которых пляшут игривые смешинки.

– Доброе утро, Джерард, – произнёс он, наконец.

– Доброе, мой мальчик.

Они лежали довольно близко на кровати в комнате наставника, куда и рухнули вчера без сил, едва вернувшись в поместье. Уже давно юноша не спал столь глубоким, совершенно тёмным сном. Не так он мечтал провести первую ночь в постели любимого мужчины, но всё было к лучшему. Слова Джерарда накрепко засели внутри его сердца, и он мог поклясться перед распятием: теперь ничто не помешает им быть друг с другом. И он точно не позволит Джерарду пойти на попятную. После вчерашнего… Нет. Маски сброшены, и Фрэнк видел для них обоих только одну ясную дорогу – вперёд. Ему оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что наставник также примет всё произошедшее и будет всецело способствовать этому.

И Фрэнк точно знал, что теперь-то не будет сдерживаться в проявлениях своих эмоций. Ему нечего стыдиться и не от кого прятаться. Его чувства – это, пожалуй, лучшее и самое ценное, что вообще есть в нём. 

И он мягко ухватился за светлую блузу, притягивая мужчину чуть ближе, и сначала робко, а затем всё свободнее и жарче начал касаться губами губ, пока не слился с Джерардом в томном, разжигающем огонь поцелуе.

– Ангел мой, – прошептал мужчина, отрываясь от Фрэнка, – нам нужно привести себя в порядок и спуститься к завтраку. Не знаю, как ты, а я жутко голоден. И Марго уже стучала. А может, даже заходила, так что жди понимающих взглядов и розовых улыбающихся щёк.

Фрэнк знал, что наставник прав, но цеплялся за него до последнего, пока тот, мягко проведя ладонью по щеке мальчика, всё же не высвободился и не встал со смятой нерасправленной постели.

Наскоро умывшись и обтерев всё тело над тазом в своей комнате, юноша переоделся и, кинув оценивающий взгляд в зеркало, посчитал себя в полной боевой готовности.

Внизу уже слышались оживлённые разговоры, Маргарет что-то говорила, то и дело переходя на восхищённые возгласы. Сам Джерард время от времени смеялся, заставляя улыбаться и юношу, спускающегося по лестнице. Иногда слышались заинтересованные фразы Луизы, и Фрэнк радовался ещё больше, внезапно осознавая, насколько же он соскучился по таким родным, любимым всей душой людям.

– Доброго утра всем, – вежливо сказал он, в то время как крошка Луиза вскочила со своего места и, подпрыгнув, буквально повисла у него на шее с тихим визгом.

– Доброе утро, Франсуа! – мягко поприветствовала его Маргарет. – Лулу, детка, ну же, отпусти дядюшку Франсуа, ты же его задушишь! Посмотри, какой он стал худенький и бледный, его нужно срочно накормить.

Джерард наблюдал за их вознёй с мягкой полуулыбкой, то и дело бродившей по его лицу и опускавшейся на губы, казалось бы, совершенно внезапно. И только одному Фрэнку понятные быстрые взгляды из-под тени ресниц говорили юноше, что между ними всё совершенно переменилось. 

Отчуждённый, холодный наставник канул в Лету, и даже поза его теперь была более расслабленной, домашней, а лицо буквально источало спокойствие и удовольствие от всего происходящего. Как лесной кот, пребывающий в сонной сытости и покое. Фрэнк улыбнулся, усаживая Луизу на место рядом с собой. Девочка тут же принялась намазывать свежий круассан маслом, чтобы чуть позже положить на него сыр и протянуть всё это сооружение «исхудавшему и побледневшему» юноше. Маргарет и Джерард хором прыснули, а Поль тихо усмехнулся в седые бакенбарды.

Этот нехитрый завтрак оказался для Фрэнка одним из самых тёплых и солнечных, он буквально согревал его теплом родных глаз и спокойным, ровным жаром семейного очага.

– Фрэнки, прошу, пойдём со мной в сад, я покажу тебе, как прекрасны стали розы, что мы с тобой подстригали! Никогда не думала, что видеть, как меняются от твоей заботы растения – интересно!

Горящие глаза девочки заставляли юношу улыбаться и ерошить светлые кудряшки. Конечно, он пойдёт с ней, у него совершенно точно нет права отказаться.

– Наблюдать, как от твоей заботы меняются люди, не менее интересно, моя милая, – вдруг сказала ей Маргарет, разливающая по кружкам кому – чай, кому – кофе. И после этого почему-то красноречиво перевела взгляд на Фрэнка, а затем на Джерарда.

Юноша, заметив пристальный взгляд наставника, тут же спрятанный за маленькой чашечкой кофе, отчего-то смутился и опустил глаза. Маргарет хрипловато, но от души рассмеялась, хлопнув в ладоши: – Ах, что за чудная весна нынче! Так солнечно, так тепло, просто грех не прогулять весь день по такой погоде. Так что доедайте поскорее и все вон из дома! Я хочу устроить грандиозное проветривание и стирку. Кого увижу до обеда – заставлю мне помогать!

Угроза возымела действие, и, едва завтрак закончился, поместье опустело. Поль отправился проверить конюшню и проследить за наёмными работниками, что трудились в саду. А сам хозяин, за компанию с Фрэнком и Луизой, пошёл смотреть на пышные, похорошевшие розовые кусты. Можно было лишь предполагать, как прекрасны они будут через месяц-другой, когда усеятся множеством бутонов, а чуть позже – нежными благоуханными цветами всех оттенков, от снежно-белого до червонно-алого.

Неугомонная малышка заставила их принять участие в игре в салочки, и, сняв домашние безрукавки, все втроём со смехом и детскими визгами носились по поляне, пока без сил не упали на резную деревянную скамеечку напротив фонтана. Спины мужчин щекотали колючие ветки зелёных зарослей живого лабиринта, и они же дарили ажурную тень, спасая от не по-весеннему жаркого солнца. 

Откинувшись чуть назад, Джерард и Фрэнк сидели, тяжело дыша и восстанавливая дыхание, в то время как Луиза ёрзала между ними, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

– Ну почему вы так быстро устаёте? – капризно спросила она, наконец, замирая. – Вы ведь совсем ещё не старый, месье Джерард, а Фрэнк так вообще мальчишка! Давайте поиграем ещё!

– Дай нам отдышаться, детка, – со смешком ответил ей наставник. – Я, конечно, не стар, но уже и не так юн, чтобы бегать за такими резвыми горными козочками. – Он неожиданно нагнулся, что-то вытаскивая из-под скамьи. – Посмотри-ка, что это у меня тут?

Девочка любопытно уставилась на небольшой сундучок в руках мужчины. Фрэнк только улыбался, наблюдая за происходящим из-под подрагивающих ресниц.

– Здесь я держу хлебные сухари для уток в моём пруду. Только тс-с, не проговорись Маргарет. А то она всегда недоумевала, куда пропадают недоеденные круассаны и куски хлеба. – Девочка улыбнулась и кивнула, протягивая маленькие ручки к сундучку.

– Можно, я схожу, покормлю уток? Никогда раньше не делала этого…

– Только если позволишь нам с Фрэнком ещё немного отдохнуть тут.

– Так уж и быть, – уморительно сморщила носик Луиза. Её лазурные глаза блестели радостью предвкушения чего-то нового, интересного. – Старые дядюшки! – подразнилась она, уже идя по тропинке к пруду. Со скамьи, где они все вместе отдыхали, была видна часть берега и небольшая стайка уток, бойко плывущая навстречу девочке.

Какое-то время двое мужчин продолжали сидеть неподвижно, пока Джерард вдруг мягко не пододвинулся, требовательно обнимая плечи юноши рядом с собой.

– Ваш план коварен, – улыбаясь, сказал ему Фрэнк, открывая глаза и поворачивая голову к наставнику.

– Просто хочу хотя бы минуту провести наедине, – прошептал мужчина, прежде чем его лицо начало склоняться всё ближе.

И Фрэнк, неожиданно повинуясь глупому детскому порыву, вдруг вскочил и, широко улыбаясь ошарашенному взгляду Джерарда, скрылся в переплетениях лабиринта.

– Если вы хотите чего-то особенного, вам придётся догнать меня, – весело прокричал юноша, забираясь всё дальше.

А наставник, неожиданно легко рассмеявшись, какое-то время просто сидел, закрыв глаза и улыбаясь ощущению голубого, такого нежного неба над их головами. Неужели он всё же чем-то заслужил этот благостный отдых своей израненной душе?

Побыв так совсем недолго, он рывком вскочил со скамьи и отправился навстречу своей судьбе:

– Ну, держись, мальчишка! Никто не знает этот лабиринт лучше меня!

Фрэнк был очень тих и осторожен, но в какой-то момент совершенно перестал понимать, в какой части зелёных зарослей он находится и где же Джерард. Выглянув из-за угла и никого там не обнаружив, он попятился, чтобы немного передохнуть, как вдруг на его руках и груди сомкнулись обжигающим кольцом чужие руки. Вздрогнув, то ли от прикосновения, то ли от жаркого шёпота в самое ухо: «Попался», – он закрыл глаза и, ощущая своё учащённо бьющееся сердце, откинул голову назад, открываясь поймавшему его мужчине. Тут же влажный, такой горячий язык неторопливо заскользил по краешку его уха, а потом губы Джерарда нежно впились в изогнутую шею.

– Ох, – выдохнул юноша, теряясь в сладостных, таких ещё непривычных ощущениях. – Джерард… Луиза скоро…

– Тише. Она ещё занята, и можешь мне не верить, но эту минуту я не отдам никому. Сейчас я поймал тебя. Ты – мой, – тихо проговорил мужчина, возвращаясь к ласкам шеи, и юноша поплыл, дыша всё судорожнее, ослаб, повисая на сильных руках, ощущая обжигающие мазки языка и лёгкие, острые прикосновения зубов. Джерард был так близко, что Фрэнк плавился от слишком высокой температуры его упругого, сильного тела, растекался по нему растопленным мёдом, сливочным маслом, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Так хорошо и сладко, так долгожданно… Разве можно отказаться от подобного?

– Люблю вас, – опьянённо шептал он, когда руки мужчины настойчиво разворачивали его лицом к себе, когда уже знакомые, но всё же настолько ещё чужие, непривычно мягкие сейчас губы впивались в него собственническим поцелуем.

– Я знаю, душа моя… – шептал Джерард в ответ, лишь ненадолго прерываясь. – Ti amo, il mio ragazzo*...

Они бы провели так очень много времени, если бы не зов малышки Луизы, явно потерявшей их из виду. Смущённо улыбаясь, еле оторвались друг от друга и, оставляя на ходу быстрые, короткие поцелуи на любимых губах, они пошли к выходу из зарослей лабиринта, судорожно поправляя расхристанные блузы и ставшие слегка узкими домашние штаны. Они были счастливы и мечтали только о том, чтобы это их счастье длилось хоть немного дольше. И сложно было понять, что выдавало их сильнее: светящиеся огнём чувства глаза или влажные, покрасневшие, зацелованные губы.

Вечером того же дня Джерард увёл Фрэнка на другой берег пруда. В руках мужчины была тяжёлая плетёная корзина, то и дело позвякивающая, а юноша нёс тёплое одеяло. Он был в неведении задумки наставника, просто исполняя волю, но когда мужчина расстелил сложенное одеяло на траве и откинул полотенце с корзины, приглашая присесть рядом с ним, теплота разошлась по всему телу Фрэнка. Это так походило на тайное свидание влюблённых, что даже мурашки пробежали по спине от какой-то нереальности всего происходящего. Однако мужчина казался совершенно спокойным и уверенным в своих действиях, и это же чувство медленно, но верно передавалось его спутнику. 

– Чего ты боишься? Я не съем тебя, – с лёгкой улыбкой сказал Джерард, открывая чуть пыльную бутылку красного вина, и Фрэнк, опомнившись, опустился на одеяло рядом. – Я очень хотел отметить завершение этого серьёзного и не слишком приятного для нас дела должным образом. И мне показалось, что сегодняшний вечер – лучшее время для этого. Как ты считаешь?

– Закат поразителен… – прошептал Фрэнк, вглядываясь в разливы золотисто-розовых красок на глади пруда. Изредка ровную поверхность нарушали стрелы от утиных заплывов, но вода быстро успокаивалась, снова превращаясь в прекрасное зеркало для вечернего, такого волшебного неба. Солнце уже скрылось за кронами деревьев парка, но его прощальные лучи целовали облака, лениво плывущие наверху, и те, смущаясь, розово рдели и светились золотом счастья от этих ласк. 

– Закат красив, – в тон ему ответил Джерард, справившись с пробкой. – Но поразительный тут ты, а не он, – закончил мужчина, наклонившись ближе и почти коснувшись скулы Фрэнка кончиком носа. Юноша глубоко вдохнул, стараясь привыкнуть к новому, такому откровенному наставнику, и всё же сладкая дрожь прошлась по его натянутым нервам.

– Вы заставляете меня смущаться, когда говорите подобные вещи. Я совершенно не считаю себя поразительным.

Джерард негромко рассмеялся, протягивая юноше простой стеклянный бокал, заполненный до половины.

– На самом деле, это не важно, Фрэнк. Важно то, что я так считаю. И совершенно не кривлю душой при этом. Выпьем? Слава Богу, что эта эпопея закончилась. Как бы то ни было, мы сделали всё, что могли. А ты сделал даже больше, мой мальчик.

Стекло низко звякнуло, соприкоснувшись боками, и оба мужчины, позволив содержимому немного потанцевать внутри, молча пригубили тёмно-красное вино.

Было что-то в этом сочетании цветов: в смазанной палитре на глади пруда, в мерцающих огнях окон поместья вдалеке, в ленивых облаках, дико закрученных на небе, рубиновых отблесках вина в бокалах, бликах неозвученных слов и чувств, то и дело мелькающих на дне болотных и чайных глаз. Что-то, от чего сердце, вдруг сладко замирая, в следующее мгновение уже неслось вперёд, будто спеша за горизонт вслед торопливо скрывающемуся солнцу.

Лёгкий ветерок волновал их чуть растрепавшиеся волосы, и становилось зябко. Джерард пододвинулся чуть ближе и обнял начинающего дрожать юношу.

– Просто хочу сказать тебе, что… тебе больше не нужно ничего мне доказывать. Ты превосходно справился со всем, возможно, даже лучше меня. И я очень горжусь таким учеником, как ты, – негромко проговорил он. Мужчина считал, именно ради этих слов всё и затевалось.

– Я… Начистоту, я очень рад, что всё закончилось. Правда, я и представить не могу, к чему наш свершившийся план в итоге приведёт, и если честно, даже думать не хочу сейчас об этом. Я могу сказать только, что теперь ещё больше уважаю вас и преклоняюсь. Если это, конечно, возможно, – смутившись, улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Никогда не считал ваше занятие лёгким, но после всего…

– Тише, мой мальчик. Всё уже давно позади. Мы сделали всё, что было в наших силах. Теперь мы можем лишь просто жить и быть наблюдателями со стороны. Помнишь время, когда ты был совсем маленьким мальчишкой на улицах Парижа? – лукаво улыбнувшись, спросил он. Юноша ответил заинтересованным кивком. – Не знаю, почему я заметил именно тебя. Ведь на улицах этого распутного города постоянно бегали десятки оборванных ребят. Хотя, если вспомнить, не то, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание специально. Наверное, нас свела судьба. Но когда я поймал тебя за руку, и ты поднял на меня свои голодные глаза, полные ужаса, я уже понял, что никуда не отпущу тебя.

Фрэнк поражённо замер, слушая подобное откровение.

– О чём вы говорите? Я не понимаю…

– Всё было в твоих глазах, Фрэнки. Даже тогда, а сейчас – много больше, и это сводит меня с ума, – улыбнувшись и мечтательно засмотревшись на гладь пруда перед ним, ответил Джерард. – Горячее желание жить. Не обречённость и смирение со всем происходящим с тобой, что то и дело я видел в глазах других детей. Они уже сломались, и я уверен: многих из них давно нет в живых. Прогнувшись, они потеряли всякую возможность сопротивляться. Но ты… Ты горел. Ненавистью, страхом, злобой, желанием убегать, желанием жить. Вырывать из лап судьбы всё, что только можно. Я буквально видел в твоих детских глазах целый вихрь мыслей и планов, что пронеслись в твоей голове за считанные секунды, пока я держал тебя за пойманную в своём кармане руку. И это покорило меня. Уже тогда. Иногда мне кажется, что мне не хватает этого качества, душа моя. – Он нежно, но настойчиво притянул юношу ещё ближе, заставляя его положить голову себе на плечо. – Я живу так, как живу, потому, что не хочу прогибаться. Не хочу быть сломанным, как те дети… Я люблю сам диктовать свои условия, мне, наверное, нравится манипулировать людьми… Но… горю ли я при этом самой жизнью так, как ты? Желаю ли я радоваться каждому дню, наслаждаться происходящим? Порой я просто забываю, зачем вообще всё это…

И Фрэнк, не выдержав, взял погрустневшее лицо в свои ладони, провёл по каждой линии чуткими пальцами, пытаясь разгладить набежавшие морщинки. Улыбнувшись, решил всё же сказать то немногое, но явное, что давно вертелось на языке:

– Я научу вас снова радоваться жизни.

****

Наконец, было найдено время для вечерних чтений друг другу и игры в шахматы, в которой мужчины доминировали с попеременным успехом. Из комнат часто доносился смех и приподнято-возбуждённые голоса, и Маргарет только тепло улыбалась, проходя мимо, ломая голову над тем, чем бы еще занять Луизу, чтобы дать этим двоим время побыть наедине. После обеда Джерард и Фрэнк часто засиживались в малой гостиной за роялем, играя концерты Моцарта в четыре руки. Девочка обычно присутствовала при музицировании и слушала очень внимательно. Она сама также умела играть, и порой они исполняли с Фрэнком небольшие фортепианные дивертисменты, заставляя Джерарда покачивать в такт ногой и улыбаться. В приятной, такой тёплой и спокойной атмосфере прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Джерард решил, что пора наведаться в Париж с отчётом для королевы. 

Он даже корил себя за то, что не сделал этого раньше, но при этом осознавал, что просто не хотел покидать эту спокойную, тёплую, наполненную нежностью атмосферу своего дома, чтобы снова окунуться в проблемы страны и короны. Невозможно странно было осознавать, насколько он успел вынырнуть из этого болота всего за несколько дней рядом с Фрэнком. И хотя между ними ещё не произошло ничего, о чём он порой так страстно мечтал, даже без этого… Даже так всё было до невозможности прекрасно. Он был влюблён до дна души, и это было взаимно. Мир окрашивался совершенно невероятными цветами, можно ли хотеть чего-то большего?

Под такие ненавязчиво-приятные мысли мужчина доехал до Малого Трианона и сразу направился к королеве. Его не ждали, но Мариэтта приняла очень быстро, не заставив и часа ждать под дверями приёмной залы. Едва вошедши, Джерард отметил нервное возбуждение женщины и её горячечный румянец.

– Джерард! Мальчик мой! – воскликнула она, едва тот вошёл в комнату и преклонил колено для того, чтобы поцеловать руку своей королеве. – Как я рада тебя видеть! Правда, я ждала тебя ещё в понедельник…

– Прошу, простите меня, Ваше Величество. Я слишком ушёл в дела поместья и совсем забыл о своих обязанностях. Я достоин порицания. И всё же, что творится вокруг нашего дела?

– Ох, перестань и не наговаривай на себя. Вы с учеником справились просто отлично, Русто поёт соловьём под страхом смертной казни, уже поведав и о том, что его деятельность финансировал сам король, и о том, что цель всей этой надуманной революции – отвлечь простой народ от того, что казна пуста и зерновые запасы страны почти иссякли, посулив им мнимые лозунги и свободы. Иосэф в крайне щекотливом положении и теперь носа не высовывает из Лувра, впрочем, как и я отсюда, – рассмеялась королева.

– Но… – опешив, проговорил Джерард, – вам не кажется, что всё это дурно пахнет? Все эти речи разозлят ещё больше и без того взбудораженную толпу? Вы не думаете, что попадаете под удар столь же, сколько и ваш супруг? Это… безумно опасно! И… смертная казнь. Не слишком ли много за совращение послушника монастыря?

– За множественные совращения, – мягко поправила его королева, всё ещё чуть нервно улыбаясь. – И преступления против Франции. Так как главный свидетель исчез, ровно как и все сведения о нём, приставам пришлось опросить всех юных послушников. Тех, кого так или иначе обидел этот мерзкий старикашка, набралось больше десятка. И многие из них – дети из достаточно влиятельных и богатых семей. Если бы все эти истории всплыли наружу, то Русто дали бы около года заключения, не больше. Но во-первых, этот старик почти неадекватен. С каждым днём он всё больше сходит с ума, постоянно упоминая какого-то ангела, и просит привести его к нему. И пока ясность его мыслей ещё не была под такой угрозой, с ним заключили сделку. Он пошёл на неё, не раздумывая, особенно после того, как получил гневное письмо от короля, где тот обвинял его в глупости и несдержанности и говорил, что их сотрудничество разорвано, и помощи от него никакой не последует. – Женщина хмыкнула, красиво искривив чувственные губы. – Только представь, каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы писать подобное заключённому под стражу человеку, который знает столько о твоих тёмных делишках? Просто невероятная глупость… А во-вторых... Его ничего не ждёт после того, как он выйдет. Кроме всеобщего порицания и даже мести, возможно. Мои люди же, пригрозив смертной казнью, в итоге пообещали ему защиту. К примеру, какой-нибудь отдалённый монастырь, где живут только престарелые монахи...

– А какие гарантии и доказательства? Всё может повернуться так, что это будут лишь слова полоумного старика… И… каковы условия сделки?

– Гарантии – бумаги и счета, что приставы уже нашли в его доме. Его сын, боясь потерять своё высокое положение, очень быстро согласился сотрудничать, беспрекословно выдавая все документы, письма и вензеля. Впрочем, это ему не поможет. А условия сделки… Чтобы не портить тебе удовольствия, просто поприсутствуй на публичном слушании этого дела, которое будет проходить в воскресенье. Там ты всё и узнаешь.

– Что ж, как я понимаю… Моя роль в этой истории закончена? Вы удовлетворены результатом? – серьёзно спросил Джерард, чувствуя, как сердце его в этот момент почти выпрыгивает из груди.

– Более чем, мальчик мой. Вы оба справились великолепно, – женщина отошла от окна и села на мягкую софу, расслабляя уставшую точёную шею. Джерард поспешил приблизиться, скрывая ликование от услышанного. Одобрение самой королевы – крайне высокая награда.

– И всё же… Сейчас волнения лишь будут нарастать. Не лучше ли вам покинуть Париж? Может, ваш дворец в Тюильри, или даже ещё дальше? – взволнованно спросил мужчина.

– Я остаюсь тут. Это моё решение, – тон королевы не предполагал возражений. – И если люди пылают праведным гневом, что ж… Возможно, я это заслужила. Я никогда не была хорошей королевой, к сожалению. Во мне слишком много земного, женского… Друг мой, ты знаешь это лучше меня, – она грустно и отстранённо улыбнулась. – Куда бы я ни направилась, это будет висеть надо мной, словно дамоклов меч. Моё место – здесь. Только прошу тебя, молю… – Мариэтта сжала локоть Джерарда через ткань сюртука. – Позаботься о моей дочери. Я верю тебе, как самой себе, и только на тебя могу надеяться в этом. Я хочу, чтобы она могла жить обычной жизнью и быть счастливой. Я хочу, чтобы над ней не висел этот груз. Я хочу, чтобы она запомнила меня улыбающейся, без слёз и этого горячечного румянца на бледном осунувшемся лице. Прошу тебя, ты сделаешь это? – женщина с мольбой смотрела в каре-зелёные глаза своими, чисто-голубыми, в уголках которых стояла искристая влага.

– Вам не стоит беспокоиться. Я полностью осознаю ответственность и честь, Луиза в безопасности, и я буду жить, чтобы так было и впредь. Она написала вам письмо, – судорожно опустив руку во внутренний карман, он достал чуть смятый конверт и передал в подрагивающие руки женщины. Она буквально на мгновение прижала его к груди, а затем открыла стоящую рядом на этажерке крупную деревянную шкатулку и убрала его туда, взамен достав ещё два конверта. Один из них был больше и пухлее. На его розоватой поверхности красовалась королевская печать, и оно явно было подписано рукой Её Величества. Второй же – обычный, белый, довольно тонкий, с единственным, словно в спешке оставленным росчерком: "Славной малышке Лулу".

– Джерард Артур Уэй, – начала она негромко, но от этого тона холодок пробежал по спине мужчины. Эффект только усилился, когда женщина положила свою прохладную ладонь сверху на его руку. – Ты служил мне верой и правдой пятнадцать лет, и я смело могу сказать, был лучшим из моих тайных советников, хоть и был самым молодым из них. Ты не оставил меня в это тяжёлое время, хотя уже многие покинули не только Париж, но и страну, точно крысы, бегущие с тонущего корабля. Мне смешно наблюдать за этим, но я, как бы то ни было, понимаю их. У них семьи. Дети, у многих – уже внуки. Им есть, что терять, если вдруг вся монархия окажется под угрозой краха. Полетят головы. А у меня не осталось ничего, кроме Луизы, но и ту я считаю уже больше твоей дочерью, чем моей… Так… проще смириться. 

– Прошу, не говорите этого… – потрясённо прошептал Джерард.

– Не перебивай, невоспитанный мальчишка, – едва ощутимо вздрогнув, ответила женщина, другой рукой смахивая с глаз слёзы. – Ты служил мне верой и правдой, но теперь пришло время и короне послужить тебе. С сегодняшнего дня ты уходишь в отставку с пожизненной пенсией и содержанием в том случае, если… Если всё сложится удачнее, чем я предполагаю. – Джерард вздрогнул и сжал руку под ладонью королевы в кулак. Он не ожидал подобного развития событий. Он был не готов к тому, что слышал сейчас. – В этом конверте все бумаги, а также вензеля на достаточную сумму, чтобы несколько лет жить, не задумываясь ни о чём, во Франции или любой другой стране, я уверена. И не только. Я не знала, когда тебе это передать, но решила сделать это сейчас. Храни эти бумаги как зеницу ока и не вскрывай. Только в тот момент сделаешь это, если вдруг поймёшь, что Франция перестала быть для тебя домом.

Они молчали некоторое время, сидя рядом, будто оба были поражены теми словами, что прозвучали в этой просторной, украшенной вазами с цветами комнате. Женщина старалась взять себя в руки, а мужчина просто хотел осмыслить. Хотел, и никак не мог.

– Позаботься о Луизе, – ещё раз повторила королева, распрямляя спину и снова становясь монаршей особой, а не разволновавшейся женщиной. – Я хочу, чтобы моя малышка была жива и счастлива. Ты – единственный, кто в состоянии исполнить мою последнюю волю. А я не собираюсь убегать. Моя судьба до конца быть с моим народом в это сложное и кровавое время. Если они выберут смерть для меня – то так тому и быть. Я – их королева, и без своей страны и людей я – ничто.

Джерард долго смотрел в уверенные, ставшие жёсткими и холодными глаза. Сейчас в них не осталось ни капли от той женщины, в которую он влюбился в юности. И всё же, это ничего не меняло. Она могла отправить его в отставку со всеми почестями. Но не могла лишить права быть её другом.

Наконец, коротко кивнув и сухо улыбнувшись, он поудобнее устроил конверты во внутреннем кармане и, на прощание сжав и поцеловав сухую кожу бледной кисти, поклонился и вышел вон.

И в карете Джерард много думал над тем, смог бы он принять подобное решение на месте королевы? Смог бы выбрать для себя неопределённое, смутное будущее в тот момент, когда другим выходом было бежать, не оглядываясь – к счастью, любви, новой жизни… Но любимый королевы был мёртв, а дочь требовалось скрыть как можно лучше от посторонних глаз. Всё же он – не королева. Ему скрыться намного проще, чем монаршей особе, лицо которой знают во всех соседних и дальних странах… Если бы Фрэнк… – сердце больно сжалось в этот момент, – если бы Фрэнка не стало сейчас, он бы определённо не нашёл смысла жить дальше. И хотя волнение и беспокойство за королеву тоскливо отдавалось внутри лёгких, где-то над солнечным сплетением, он всё же понимал её. И уважал её решение. 

Какова роль отдельно взятого человека в обществе, и возможно ли вообще человеку быть вне общества, вне народа и истории, жить лишь своими личными радостями и счастьем? Можно ли выбирать личное счастье, если оно идёт вразрез с общественным мнением, или только будучи частью общества, человек может обрести свою цельность?

Джерард размышлял над этим, покачиваясь в экипаже на пути к поместью. И не мог найти ни одного ответа. Казалось, летнее настроение природы вокруг только набирало обороты, совершенно не обращая внимания на его взволнованное, потерянное сознание. Ясная, солнечная погода и тепло разливались вокруг, будто в насмешку, и мужчина, вздохнув, задёрнул шторку, погружая экипаж в сумрак. Он не знал ответов, но дома его ждал Фрэнк – его светлый, любимый мальчик, и одно воспоминание о нём согревало и окрашивало непроглядную черноту его мыслей во все возможные и чудные цвета радуги. 

И он находил в себе силы едва заметно улыбнуться, закрыв глаза, и мечтал скорее вернуться к нему – в поместье. Потому что он знал, что только этот человек может сейчас принести ему покой и отдохновение.

 

_____________________________  
*Люблю тебя, мой мальчик (ит.)


	27. Chapter 27

Последняя неделя мая неторопливо влилась в первые дни июня, и в поместье Джерарда Артура Уэя царили мир, покой и нега. Все волнения, то и дело колыхавшие спокойствие Парижа, обходили стороной эту пасторальную местность, словно выписанную художником-романтиком на фактурном льняном холсте. 

Весна была невероятной: слишком тёплой, бесконечно томной, заставляющей то и дело освобождаться от лишней одежды под лучами жаркого солнца, и в то же время дающая неожиданную прохладу ночью, когда не зазорно накинуть на себя и два одеяла, чтобы не замёрзнуть к утру.

Фрэнк в первые дни лета мечтал о том, что наставник посулил ему недавно, – совместной конной прогулке. Только они вдвоём, лошади и ветер. Их отношения, такие тёплые, нежные, в то же время волновали натянутой чувственностью. Между ними так и не было ничего, более поцелуев и мимолётных, но таких желанных прикосновений. Юноша искренне наслаждался этим временем. Быть рядом с мужчиной, от которого кружится голова и потеют ладони, столько лет и не получать никакого тепла и внимания – разве не это можно посчитать худшей из злобных пыток? Никакой романтики, никаких ответных жестов… И вдруг – такая фантастическая сказка! Фрэнк пребывал в восхищении каждым взглядом и жестом, что дарил ему мужчина, не стесняясь. Джерард был очень щедрым и столь же осторожным насчёт всего, что касалось более близких их отношений. Фрэнк думал, что понимает его. Он предполагал, чего опасается мужчина, и сам не торопился – слишком уж сладок был тот романтический флер, которым окутывали его каждый день.

В назначенный для верховой прогулки день Фрэнк задержался после завтрака за столом с Джерардом, читающим листовку. Его лицо, которое мужчина старался держать бесстрастным, то и дело теряло свою маску и становилось озабоченным какими-то переживаниями.

– Джерард? Всё в порядке? – юноша протянул руку, чтобы мягко коснуться пальцев, удерживающих желтоватые листы.

– Фрэнки… – Уэй улыбнулся, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону протеже. – Здесь написано, что в эти выходные будет последнее слушание по делу Русто в Париже. После этого приговор приведут в исполнение. Я думаю, что должен съездить в Париж и своими глазами увидеть всё, что там творится. Я до сих пор не понимаю, к чему нам нужно быть готовыми. Тут говорится, что Независимый суд собирает материалы для того, чтобы обвинить самого короля в предательстве интересов Франции. Это неслыханно, чтобы коронованного монарха смели в чём-то обвинить. Просто не представляю, насколько там все посходили с ума… Я слишком переживаю.

Фрэнк отреагировал ожидаемо. Его сердце тут же забилось в ускоренном ритме, а глаза забегали. Когда юноша узнал об отставке, он считал, что всё: их проблемы решены сами собой, а революция, если та и случится, уже никак не коснётся наставника. И вот он, неугомонный, сам собирается лезть в пасть к голодному льву.

– Джерард, не нужно, – тихо, но очень настойчиво сказал юноша, сильнее сжимая пальцы мужчины. Тот отпустил листовку, укладывая её на стол, слушая сосредоточенно. – Пусть это будет глупым, думайте обо мне, что угодно, – тем временем продолжал Фрэнк, – но у меня сердце не на месте. Я знаю, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Просто останьтесь тут, с нами. Вам не нужно ехать ни на суд, ни в Париж. Вы больше ничего не должны этому жадному, порочному городу.

– Ему – нет. Но я волнуюсь за Королеву, – серьёзно отвечал Джерард, глядя в светло-карие, блестящие на солнце глаза. – Ей я обязан всем.

– Но, Джерард, – разочарованно вздохнул Фрэнк, отпуская пальцы и вплетаясь ими в свои волосы надо лбом, – это слишком опасно. Не вижу никакого смысла рисковать собой ради человека, что избрал свою судьбу. Я восхищаюсь Королевой, и она для меня эталон того, как должен вести себя монарх, когда его монархия рушится, словно карточный домик. Но, Джерард… Вы – не монарх. Вы не должны быть столь неосмотрительным. На вас – ответственность за Луизу… Ответственность за всех нас. Вы… не можете нас оставить.

Фрэнк говорил это и чувствовал себя лицемером. Он произносил очень правильные и верные, достигающие цели, слова. С той лишь разницей, что сказать хотел лишь одно: «Вы не можете оставить меня. Не можете! У вас больше нет права собственной, единоличной воли… Я люблю вас! Я не смогу жить, если с вами что-то вдруг произойдёт…». Юноша боялся этого, словно просохшая на летнем солнце деревяшка – открытого огня в камине. Та вспыхнет и сгорит дотла, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме грязно-серого пепла. Именно сейчас, получая ту любовь и тепло, о которых он так долго мечтал, Фрэнк стал бояться потери неимоверно остро и сильно.

Мужчина обдумывал слова очень внимательно, устремляясь в глубины своего сознания. Его осиротевшая рука негромко выстукивала ритм пальцами по столешнице.

– Знаешь, мальчик мой, – вдруг легко улыбнулся он после молчания, – как бы мне не хотелось признавать это, ты всё же прав. Я не поеду в Париж. Но взамен я должен навестить мадам Шарлотту сегодня.

Фрэнк не удержал расстроенного вздоха, снова поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться с взглядом наставника. В тех плещется столько чувств, что на душе у юноши мгновенно становится тепло и спокойно.

– Вы помните, что обещали верховую прогулку? Уже который день вы словно сбегаете от данного вами же обещания, – возвратил улыбку юноша.

– Думаю, что одно другому никак не помешает, тем более я планировал совсем ненадолго, а ты мог бы пообщаться с Люцианом. Вы ведь друзья? – Джерард чуть ехидно прищурил глаза и взметнул бровь выше. – Разве ты не хотел бы пообщаться с ним?

– Конечно, мы друзья, – потерялся Фрэнк под этим испытующим взглядом, – и…

– И можно было бы взять с собой Лулу. Она уже так давно просилась с нами покататься. Думаю, её пора побаловать.

Фрэнк всё же разочарован. Он мечтал о чём-то романтичном, тайном, и хотя всей душой прикипел к милой малышке Лулу, сегодня совершенно не желал её компании в их поездке.

– Месье Джерард, Фрэнки! – Девочка в лёгком льняном платьице светлого оттенка влетела на кухню, едва не сбивая собой так некстати оказавшийся на пути стул. – Посмотрите, какое чудо! Я собрала их для Маргарет! – Она протянула почти под нос Фрэнку небольшой букетик ранних полевых цветов, что до одури сладко пахли чем-то медовым. Он был пёстрым, и при этом очень нежным. Маленькие цветы, названия которых юноша не знал, радовали глаз.

– Прелестно, – улыбнулся Джерард, поднимаясь с мягкого стула и направляясь к посудному ящику. Вытащив небольшую вазочку с верхней полки, зачерпнул в неё воды из вместительной деревянной бадьи. – Любым цветам нужно пить, милая. – Он поставил вазочку на стол. Сосуд был очень простым: глиняным и без лепнины, просто покрашенный светлым лаком.

Луиза, понимая намёк, тут же окунула стебельки в воду. Букет казался славной разноцветной шапочкой над спокойной бледноватой шейкой вазы.

– Поедешь к тётушке Шарлотте вместе с нами? – спросил Фрэнк малышку, перебарывая свои собственнические порывы.

– В карете? – подозрительно поинтересовалась девочка, мило поджимая губки.

– Конечно, нет, – улыбнулся Джерард. – Сегодня мы отправляемся верхом.

Счастливой улыбкой наследной принцессы можно было осветить тёмную комнату или даже подвал поместья, настолько ярко блестели её огромные голубые глаза.

****

Путь до поместья баронессы малышка Лулу провела в чутких руках Джерарда, удобно устроившись боком меж его колен и лошадиной шеи. Мужчины ехали неторопливо, бок о бок, и хоть из-за этого дорога заняла много больше времени, так они оба были уверены в том, что непоседливая девчонка, то и дело вертящая головой в небольшой соломенной шляпке с голубыми лентами, не свалится с лошади. Лулу восхищало всё: от того, какой шелковистой казалась ей грива Кронца – коня Джерарда, до того, как смешно вырывается мягкая, пропитанная быстрыми ночными дождями, земля из-под увесистых копыт. Она звонко и высоко хохотала, когда бабочки, то и дело порхающие в воздухе, норовили забраться на её слегка веснушчатый нос. Она пыталась дотянуться рукой до кобылы Фрэнка, что всхрапывала и косила глазом от такого внимания. Луиза была неугомонным воплощением детской живой энергии, которая так и искрится, ища хоть какого-нибудь выхода.

И Фрэнк, который обожал эту малышку, но при этом успевал испытывать смешные уколы ревности и странного желания – оказаться вот так же меж коленей Джерарда, – с огромным удовлетворением ловил на себе неоднозначные, такие говорящие взгляды наставника поверх соломенной шляпки.

– Милая, мы почти приехали, – сказал мужчина почти свесившейся с коня девочке. – Сиди ровно, иначе, если я не удержу тебя, ты упадёшь и не только ударишься, но и измараешь своё прелестное платьице. Не уверен, что мадемуазель Шарлотта оценит подобное.

– Вы правы, месье, – притворно-послушно вздохнула Луиза, возвращая тело в ровное положение и хитро улыбаясь. – Простите, я буду вести себя как маленькая принцесса.

– Я не то чтобы просил об этом, – подхватил игру Джерард, – но раз юная мадемуазель настаивает…

Фрэнку оставалось только широко улыбаться, выслушивая их милые перебранки.

Прибыв к поместью и спешившись, они дождались старого, с выбеленными сединой бакенбардами, камердинера.

– Месье Джерард, месье Фрэнк, мадемуазель, - поклонился он гостям, открывая тяжёлую дверь перед ними. – Проходите. Мадемуазель Шарлотта пьёт полуденный чай в саду, прошу за мной. – И он, оказавшись достаточно подвижным для своего возраста, повёл всех троих за собой через анфилады комнат первого этажа. Некоторые из них, к огромному удивлению Фрэнка, уже были убраны белой тканью – она лежала поверх мебели, обнимала тяжёлые люстры и закрывала зеркала. Такое бывает, если хозяева по каким-то причинам перестают пользоваться помещением или собираются в длительную поездку.

После недолгих блужданий они подошли к стеклянным дверям, что открывали за собой чудесный вид на цветущий розарий, небольшой фонтан и миниатюрный столик, за которым сидели двое, наверняка любуясь красивыми вековыми дубами чуть поодаль, смело зеленеющими свежей листвой. Едва старик-камердинер распахнул звякнувшие стеклом створки, внутрь помещения ворвался дурманящий запах сада и свежести, что дарила в этот жаркий день теневая сторона дома. Женщина обернулась и, тут же расцветая в улыбке, встала навстречу. Светловолосый юноша последовал её примеру, лишь женщина поднялась с плетёного ротангового кресла.

– Джерард! Фрэнки! И милая малышка, кажется, тебя зовут Луиза? – женщина с радостью обняла своих гостей, позволяя им поприветствовать и Люциана рукопожатиями. – Я так соскучилась по вам, но не рисковала отвлекать от слишком важных дел. Присоединяйтесь к нам, прошу, мы только сели. Сегодня выпечка моей Элен превзошла все ожидания! – женщина говорила очень быстро и вдохновенно, приглашая к столу, а её нежно-бирюзовое платье самого простого кроя выгодно подчёркивало бледноватую кожу и мерцающие медью волосы.

Скоро вокруг столика уже ожидали пять плетёных кресел, и все вместе, улыбаясь друг другу и переговариваясь о малозначительных и забавных вещах, приступили к свежему чаю и ещё тёплой выпечке: французские булочки – с маком, миндалём, изюмом – просто таяли во рту, заставляя блаженно щуриться.

Над ними, такими беззаботными и расслабленными, витала атмосфера чего-то домашнего и очень доброго, как будто за столом, наконец, собрались все члены семьи после долгого и напряжённого отсутствия. Юноши перешёптывались меж собой, подшучивая над малышкой, которая никак не могла решиться, с какой же из булочек начать. Люциан казался немного уставшим, но не переставал улыбаться Фрэнку, то и дело нашёптывая юноше, «как горят у того глаза, наверное, произошло что-то хорошее?». Чаепитие закончилось лишь после третьего заварочного чайничка и того, как все булочки до одной оказались съедены.

– Тётушка Шарлотта, можно, я ненадолго останусь в вашем розарии? Он великолепен, я очень хочу посмотреть, как вы ухаживаете за розами! – торжественно попросила Луиза, едва взрослые решили встать из-за стола.

– Конечно, милая, – мягко улыбнулась женщина. – Сейчас я попрошу Сьюзи – это старшая дочь Элен, моей кухарки. Она тебе тут всё покажет.

Оставив юную восторженную принцессу на попечение девочки лет тринадцати, Шарлотта повернулась к Джерарду, который что-то негромко сказал ей.

– Мои дорогие, не оставите ли вы нас ненадолго? – спросила она у юношей, намерившихся, было, пойти следом за ними в дом. – Нам нужно обсудить несколько важных вопросов, да и вам, думаю, есть, о чём поговорить. – Она улыбнулась Фрэнку, тут же переведя взгляд на Люциана. Тот лишь едва заметно, но очень учтиво поклонился, качнув головой. Фрэнк успел поймать извиняющийся, но совершенно не сожалеющий взгляд Джерарда, с уколом ревности осознавая, что у этих двоих всегда будет что-то между, во что его не будут посвящать. Нет, он совершенно точно доверял Джерарду. Эта ревность была несколько другого плана, не чувственного.

Когда Шарлотта скрылась с наставником внутри поместья, юноши ещё недолго постояли у дверей, наблюдая за тем, как две девочки резво бегают меж розовых кустов. Это вызывало улыбку у обоих.

– Ещё никогда тут не было так оживлённо, – негромко сказал блондин, следя за салочками.

– Ты не поверишь, друг мой, – ещё шире улыбнулся Фрэнк, – в самый первый день, как она у нас появилась, я подумал то же самое!

Переглянувшись, юноши хмыкнули и, обняв друг друга за плечи, сделали первый шаг по садовой дорожке.

– Чуть дальше, вон за теми дубами, моё любимое место в этом саду, – сказал Люциан, когда розарий и весёлые детские голоса остались позади. – Я покажу тебе, где провожу почти целиком все последние дни, то с книгой, то с клочком листа и пером. Знаешь, в преддверии перемен, в голову лезут всякие глупости, – улыбнулся блондин. – Я даже закончил пару небольших поэм.

– Ты не рассказывал, что пишешь, – улыбнулся в ответ Фрэнк, когда они уже расцепили объятия и просто шли рядом, едва касаясь кружевными манжетами блуз.

– Я и не писал раньше, – в тон ему ответил Люциан, щурясь от внезапно пробившегося сквозь дубовые кроны солнечного луча.

Выйдя из тени деревьев, оба юноши оказались у подножия небольшого холма, покрытого нежной, чисто-зелёной травой. На его вершине рос огромный, кряжистый вековой дуб в несколько обхватов. Даже отсюда было отлично видно, насколько величественное и старое это дерево. На одной из толстых нижних его веток висели верёвочные качели. Видимо, это и было то самое волшебное место, о котором говорил Люциан. 

Фрэнк некоторое время смотрел на этот раскидистый дуб и качели, чуть колышущиеся от несильного движения ветерка. Тут было просторно. Тут веяло умиротворением. Это отчего-то заставляло сердце в груди учащать ритм со счастливым предвкушением.

– Красиво здесь, не правда ли? – спросил юношу Люциан, решивший первым пойти вперёд, на излюбленное своё место.

– Не то слово, мой друг! – вдохновенно воскликнул Фрэнк, устремляясь следом. 

Они пересекли подножие холма и поднялись к дубу. Темноволосый юноша тут же опробовал качели. Отполированная до блеска деревяшка, подвязанная с обеих сторон толстыми, прочными канатами, внушала доверие. И даже при том, что качели вряд ли можно было счесть изящными, они показались Фрэнку весьма удобными.

– Крепко держишься? – поинтересовался Люциан, подходя сзади. И, едва друг кивнул, юноша оттянул качели на себя и с силой оттолкнул, посылая Фрэнка в полёт. Радостный вздох и светящиеся восторгом, как у ребёнка, глаза были доказательством того, насколько тому нравится.

Фрэнк раскачивался, не в состоянии остановиться. Люциан удобно пристроился рядом на траве, облокотившись на шершавый ствол, сгибая одно колено и устраивая на нём руку.

– Знаешь, Фрэнк, я думаю о том, что не готов. Морально не готов к грядущим переменам. Я так здесь привык, словно врос корнями. – Его глаза, туманясь какими-то личными воспоминаниями, смотрели вперёд и вниз, где за небольшой дубовой рощей виднелось поместье, утопающее в нежных тонах розария.

Юноша с непониманием обернулся, любопытно разглядывая Люциана.

– О чём ты, друг мой? О каких именно переменах говоришь ты? Я не понимаю… – он стал останавливаться, в то время как блондин удивлённо взглянул на него, приподняв густую бровь.

– Ты ничего не слышал? Неужели месье Джерард ничего не говорил о нас?

– Нет, – взволнованно подтвердил Фрэнк. – Прошу, не томи меня, о чём ты говоришь?

Люциан вздохнул, прикрывая холодные голубые глаза веками со светлыми ресницами.

– Я и не знаю теперь, могу ли я сказать...

– Но и не сказать теперь ты не можешь, – настойчиво упёрся Фрэнк, спрыгивая с качелей и присаживаясь рядом с другом. – Просто невежливо начинать о чём-то сокровенном и вот так замолкать – на полуслове.

Темноволосый юноша какое-то время разглядывал словно выточенное из алебастра лицо с прикрытыми глазами. Люциан молчал, но, чуть погодя, решился.

– Друг мой… Через две недели нас будет ждать корабль в порту Сен-Мало*. Мадемуазель Шарлотта хочет вывезти всех домочадцев отсюда в Англию. Там, под Портсмутом, в огромном поместье живёт её пожилая тётушка. Баронесса решила покинуть Францию, – закончил Люциан и, чуть помедлив, добавил всё же: – Насовсем.

– Но… – Фрэнк не верил своим ушам. Он оказался растерянным, не готовым к таким известиям. Это было слишком неожиданно для него. Не лучше, чем гром посреди ясного неба… – Как же так? Насовсем?..

Люциан выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то ещё. Будто бы слова вертелись у него на языке. Но, взяв себя в руки, он не решился продолжить свою речь.

– Представь, Фрэнки, в каком я состоянии. И пускай я знал о планах мадемуазель Шарлотты намного дольше, чем ты, это ничуть не сделало меня более подготовленным и счастливым. Мы отправимся в путь через полторы недели, чтобы вовремя добраться до Сен-Мало. С минимумом вещей и ворохом славной памяти, как сказал бы мой отец, – улыбнулся блондин, решаясь, наконец, посмотреть на друга. Тот сидел, глядя перед собой и пытаясь хоть как-то осмыслить ситуацию.

Определённо, Фрэнк не думал, что они с Люцианом очень близки, но за всё то время, что они успели пообщаться, юноша с уверенностью мог назвать этого человека рядом добрым, хорошим своим другом. Товарищем. Совершенно точно – человеком, который дорог. Он не мог поверить в то, что им придётся расстаться – так скоро и, возможно, навсегда… Тяжелее этого «навсегда» не было ничего для Фрэнка.

– Знаешь, друг мой… – наконец, разомкнул сжатые в тонкую линию губы Фрэнк, – я вряд ли смогу найти сейчас подходящие ситуации слова, Люци. Я шокирован и подавлен. Но это не значит, что я не желаю тебе счастья на новом месте. Я верю, что такой человек, как ты – несмотря на застывшую вьюжную тоску в твоих глазах, – сможет найти себя там, куда бы ни забросила его судьба. Не знаю, возможно ли это, но, быть может… Мы будем писать друг другу? – Фрэнк посмотрел на друга с затаённой надеждой. Кажется, его слова растопили лёд, тонкой корочкой блестевший на дне его глаз. Люциан чуть заметно улыбался.

– Я думаю, что мы обязательно будем писать друг другу. И только посмей отойти от этого великолепного плана – мне придётся вернуться во Францию и вызвать тебя на дуэль за оскорбление лучших дружеских чувств.

Юноши обнялись, и хотя весь последующий, начинающийся розовым небом вечер прошёл под эгидой лёгкой дымки тоски и грусти, это не мешало им смотреть вниз с холма, обсуждать последние события обоих домов, подначивать друг друга, когда разговор начинал касаться так явно видимых чувств между месье Уэем и Фрэнком, смеяться одним им понятным шуткам и зябко жаться друг к другу плечами оттого, что дневной ветерок, дующий откуда-то с запада, становился всё прохладнее.

– Думаю, нам стоит вернуться, – сказал Люциан, когда темы для бесед были исчерпаны, а молчание немного затянулось. Оно не тяготило ни одного из юношей, но их на самом деле могли уже ждать к обеду.

– Ты прав, – согласился Фрэнк, поднимаясь с травы первым и протягивая блондину руку. – Идём?

– Только после вас, месье, – шутливо откланялся блондин. В его голубых глазах танцевал смех, когда он наблюдал за задорным и быстрым спуском Фрэнка, желающего подурачиться чуть дольше. Они оба чувствовали – Люциан мог бы поклясться в этом – тяжёлую печаль от предстоящей разлуки. Не было никаких гарантий того, что они ещё хоть раз встретятся после неё… Но ни один, ни второй не считал всё это поводом для того, чтобы портить друг другу последние воспоминания. 

Ведь самое лучшее – остаться в памяти дорогого человека светом, а не серой дымкой безрадостных чувств?

 

****

– Мы вас потеряли, – улыбнулась баронесса, едва юноши показались в столовой. Они с Джерардом и малышкой только что сели обедать, не пытаясь дождаться двух друзей. Луиза выглядела чуть расстроенной, возможно, она тоже хотела побыть вместе с ними после осмотра розария. Её милые губки были надуты. Фрэнк, не удержавшись, легко пнул Лулу по туфельке под столом, старательно делая вид, что рассматривает люстру. Девочка тут же улыбнулась, показывая юноше маленький розовый язычок.

– Мадемуазель Луиза, разве юные принцессы должны вести себя за столом подобным образом? Это ужасно! – притворно возмутилась Шарлотта, качая головой. – Кажется, месье Джерард совершенно не занимается твоим воспитанием, думаю, за это непростое дело стоит взяться мне.

Остальные мужчины за столом лишь хмыкнули, всецело занятые едой в своих тарелках. Даже Джерард, сначала выглядевший чуть потерянным, едва заметно улыбался.

После спокойного обеда гостям пора было уезжать. Но баронесса снова удивила Фрэнка своим внесённым предложением.

– Душа моя, – обратилась она к крошке Лулу, присев и наклонившись ниже. – Не хочешь ли ты составить мне завтра компанию? Я собираюсь наведаться в Сенлис к своей портной и шляпнице. Мы могли бы заказать тебе несколько новых платьев и шляпок к ним, заглянуть к башмачнику – вдруг найдётся что-то готовое на твою прелестную ножку? А то в доме этих двух грубиянов тебя вряд ли баловали обновками? – и пока девочка ошарашенно хлопала глазками от такого напора, Шарлотта внесла последний штрих: – А после, вечером, могли бы поесть мороженого и пирожных в небольшом кафе на углу и сходить на выступление местного кукольного театра. Как ты смотришь на это, деточка?

Фрэнк вовсю вглядывался в глаза любимого. Мужчина не казался удивлённым, а это означало лишь то, что всё предложенное было спланировано ими заранее. Для чего? Получится, что малышки Лулу не будет в поместье целых два дня. И не слишком ли это опасно?

Но мадемуазель Шарлотта не зря считалась мастерской соблазнительницей. Ну какая девочка десяти лет в своём уме откажется от обновок, мороженого, да ещё и кукольного театра в придачу? Глаза Луизы были широко распахнуты и подозрительно блестели. Она порывисто обняла женщину, сказав только несколько слов:

– Конечно! Конечно, я очень хочу поехать с вами!

Тепло попрощавшись с домочадцами и девочкой, Джерард взлетел на своего коня, с интересом поглядывая на Фрэнка. Его кобылу не седлали, мужчина хотел оставить её здесь до следующего раза. Потому что от него не укрылся блеск ревности и мечтательности в глазах юноши, когда они ехали верхом к Шарлотте.

– Оттого, что ты смотришь по сторонам, твоя лошадь не объявится, Фрэнк, – сказал он, наконец. – Просто забирайся ко мне и перестань делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чём я. – Джерард игриво улыбался, освобождая стремя со стороны Фрэнка, чтобы тот мог забраться впереди него. Конечно, двадцатилетний юноша был далеко не маленькой девочкой, но Джерард был совершенно уверен, что Кронц спокойно выдержит их обоих, и, ко всему, своя ноша не тянет.

Весь этот спектакль стоил того. Заметно порозовевшие скулы Фрэнка и заалевшие кончики ушей, влажный взгляд темнеющих глаз были более чем достойной наградой.

– Это неловко, – смущённо проговорил Фрэнк, подходя ближе к коню и примериваясь к стремени.

– Смелее, мой мальчик, – игриво улыбался Джерард, уже предвкушая теплоту упругого тела перед собой и волнующий запах тёмно-каштановых волос, что совершенно точно будут лезть ему в лицо при скачке. Он хотел обнимать Фрэнка, прижимаясь грудью к спине со всей силы. Хотел видеть сильные бёдра меж своими, что обнимают лошадиный круп. Он уже давно горел, стараясь гасить в себе эти слишком яркие желания, но сейчас часть их вырвалась наружу. – Давай же. Нас никто не видит.

Фрэнк взобрался легко, чуть задев носком высокого сапога немного отодвинувшегося назад мужчину. Его смущение так и не проходило, принося Джерарду бесконечное удовольствие. Едва юноша устроился, мужчина сжал бёдрами его ноги и, подавая сигнал коню, тронул поводья.

– Разрешите, я возьму их? – попросил Фрэнк, касаясь ладонями рук наставника, что еле придерживал кожаный ремень поводьев. Конь был умным и отлично объезженным, он не нуждался в понуканиях. Но этот трогательный жест выглядел более чем убедительно. Тем более, он освобождал его руки, и это стало решающим звеном в недолгой цепочке размышлений.

Передав всю ответственность устроившемуся меж его бёдер юноше, Джерард обхватил его поперёк талии, прижимаясь крепче и томно, с силой вдыхая запах, прикасаясь носом к волосам и коже сбоку шеи. Фрэнк вздрогнул от этой желанной, но всё же неожиданной ласки. Они неторопливой трусцой выехали за пределы поместья. Их не могли бы разглядеть даже из окон, да и совсем не это волновало юношу.

Жар. Всепоглощающий жар тела сзади расползался по его спине и плечам, обжигал шею, бился в затылке, словно пойманная в силки канарейка. Он растапливал его тело, туманил разум желанием, которому они так ни разу и не отдались за всё последнее время. Фрэнк мечтал об их близости, но с мазохистским удовольствием оттягивал этот момент как можно дольше. Ведь он знал, он чувствовал. Чем дольше продержатся они, тем слаще и безумнее будет их первый раз. Когда сброшены все маски и предрассудки, и двое людей предстают друг перед другом не столь обнажёнными телом, сколько совершенно нагими душой.

Чувствуя руки, что вдруг проснулись и мягко задвигались по тонкой рубашке на его груди, будто случайно забираясь в прорези между частыми завязками, юноша старался следить за глубиной и размеренностью своего дыхания. Он не собирался сдаваться так просто. И именно в этот момент горячие, сухие губы Джерарда нашли его шею чуть ниже и дальше уха, сначала целуя, а затем проводя по этому месту влажным острым языком. Издав странный хриплый звук, Фрэнк, не выдержав, выгнулся дугой и, заломив шею, удобно устроил голову на плече сидящего сзади мужчины, открывая тому целое поле для деятельности. Новые поцелуи, перемежающиеся покусываниями и горячими дорожками от языка, не заставили себя ждать.

Фрэнк изнемогал, закрыв глаза. Его тело едва дрожало в опытных, очень настойчивых руках. В конечном счёте, он и так знал, что этот мужчина способен творить с ним ужасные вещи, от которых он не в силах отказаться. Его ослабшей воли хватало лишь на то, чтобы окончательно не выпустить поводья из дрожащих пальцев.

Доверив дорогу Кронцу, они предавались странным играм прямо на его спине, до тех пор, как животное не остановилось вовсе, постепенно перейдя на шаг, и не нагнуло гибкую шею к траве.

– Кажется, нас больше не собираются никуда везти, – с тихим смешком прошептал Джерард, нежно касаясь губами порозовевшего уха Фрэнка. Тот лишь в очередной раз вздрогнул, обкусывая свои влажные губы. Юноша практически плыл в беспамятстве, пока мужчина, спускаясь с коня, придерживал его ослабшее тело руками, а потом, подхватывая, словно ребёнка, нёс чуть в сторону от дороги, чтобы нетерпеливо уложить на траву.

– Ты великолепен, душа моя, любовь моя, ты сводишь меня с ума, – шептал Джерард, нависая над ним сбоку и развязывая шнуровку – и на блузе, и на верховых кюлотах – свободной рукой. Он не переставал целовать Фрэнка, смотревшего на него затуманенным взглядом из-под приопущенных ресниц, и когда их языки, опаляемые жаром сбивающегося дыхания, встречались меж их губами, на них с воем и треском обрушивалось небо – настолько острыми и желанными были ощущения. 

Рука мужчины давно нашла медленную, неторопливую дорогу вниз: вдоль груди, едва коснувшись пальцами собранных сосков, ниже, обласкивая углубление пупка, отчего юноша, томно вздыхая, выгибался лишь сильнее; касаясь дорожки волос ещё ниже, проникая под ткань, чтобы сгореть от жара сильной эрекции, чтобы на мгновение ошалеть, пропустив несколько ударов сердца.

– Еsattamente lava calda*… – сдавленно зашептал мужчина, начиная ласкать, двигать рукой, повинуясь требовательным просьбам напряжённого, словно вытянутого в струну тела под ним. Его собственное сердце стучало так быстро, что он опасался – не выпрыгнет ли? Не подведёт ли его?

Останавливаясь ненадолго лишь для того, чтобы приспустить ткань кюлотов, Джерард сделал то, о чём Фрэнк не мог ни думать, ни мечтать – склонился над его пахом, чтобы юноша под ним, громко простонав и в диком смущении закрыв лицо руками, почувствовал всю влажность и теплоту его нежного, умелого рта, упругость губ и сопротивление глотки. Фрэнк не верил собственным ощущениям – но он был целиком и полностью внутри мужчины, и это осознание действовало сильнее многократной дозы афродизиака, растворённой в вине. Опустошающая, сметающая волна поднялась слишком резко, и хватило всего нескольких движений Джерарда, чтобы та снесла всё на своём пути, чтобы Фрэнк, содрогаясь раз за разом, заполнял собой лоно рта мужчины, а тот, не отстраняясь совершенно, только судорожно сглатывал…

Этих сумасшедших влюблённых не волновало, что они лежали совсем недалеко от дороги, на улице, примяв своими телами траву. Дорога лишь соединяла два соседствующих поместья, и обычно по ней никто не ездил. Их не волновало, что сгущающиеся сумерки несли в себе свежесть и прохладу – их разгорячённых страстью тел вполне хватало, чтобы обогревать ближайшее пространство вокруг себя. 

Наверняка, они были безумны. Во взаимной любви друг к другу, в неудержимости желания, в преданности… Но и это их не слишком волновало в этот миг.

Мужчина, прилёгший рядом со своим возлюбленным – до сих пор горячим, тяжело дышащим, оголённым, – был бескрайне счастлив. И когда рука очнувшегося Фрэнка вдруг мягко, но требовательно легла на его пульсирующий неудовлетворённым желанием пах, лишь накрыл ее своей ладонью и, поднеся к губам и нежно поцеловав каждый палец, произнёс: – Не нужно, малыш. Не сейчас… Мне и так до безумия хорошо только оттого, что ты столь ярко и честно реагируешь на мои ласки. Это восхитительно, mon cher. Я… так люблю тебя, – чуть тише выдохнул мужчина, тут же поворачивая голову и целуя юношу во влажный белый висок.

– Я люблю вас больше, – тихо прошептал Фрэнк, улыбаясь. Прохладный вечерний воздух начал не слишком приятно обволакивать оголённую вспотевшую кожу, но это всё казалось такими мелочами по сравнению с осознанием того, что сейчас между ними произошло. Такое дикое и прекрасное, что у юноши до сих пор дрожали пальцы.

– Думаю, нам стоит продолжить путь, – сказал мужчина, поднимаясь и начиная трепетно затягивать столь жадно и торопливо развязываемые совсем недавно завязки на белой блузе и штанах. Прошло так мало времени, но Джерарду казалось, что минула вечность. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты простыл, мой мальчик. Ты сможешь ехать?

Получив в ответ лишь полный уверенности в своих силах взгляд, мужчина усмехнулся и помог Фрэнку подняться с примятой ими двумя травы.

Они продолжили свой путь неторопливой рысью, и юноше было нестерпимо приятно и тепло оттого, как нежно и волнующе удерживали его тело руки Джерарда. Он почти облокотился на него спиной, слушая лишь ответный счастливый вздох. И грезилось, словно нет никакой силы на этом свете, способной расцепить эти оберегающие объятия.

– Джерард, простите, если это прозвучит грубо, но… О чём вы говорили с мадемуазель Шарлоттой?

– Ты ревнуешь, душа моя? Это невероятно мило и поднимает мне настроение, – игривым тоном донеслось сзади из уст мужчины.

– И всё же я был бы вам признателен, если это что-то не слишком личное, – настаивал Фрэнк, надеясь вытрясти из наставника если и не всю правду, так хотя бы её часть.

– Фрэнки… – вздохнул мужчина, выкидывая белый флаг. – Наверняка Люциан уже сказал тебе… Шарлотта планирует перебраться в Англию к своей тётушке вместе со всеми домочадцами и слугами. Когда я только узнал об этом, безмерно расстроился, знаешь, эта женщина была мне верным другом долгие и долгие годы. Я чувствую себя так, словно слоны, поддерживающие на своих спинах плоскость моего мироздания, по очереди решили уйти на покой… Сначала королева… Затем Шарлотта. Мой мир накреняется, и я, совершенно не склонный к панике и меланхолии, начинаю нервничать и предаваться унынию. Я не был готов к подобному… Чёртова революция! – гневно выдохнул Джерард, повышая голос. – Чёртов король… – сказал он тише, и Фрэнк, прекрасно понимающий описанные чувства, потерялся от накатившего желания обнять мужчину, поддержать его. Ведь он-то остаётся рядом. И он никуда, совершенно точно – не денется. Не сбежит. Потому что без этого мужчины, как бы не глупо и банально это ни звучало, он не видел никакого смысла в том, чтобы бороться.

– Я… понимаю вас, Джерард, – тихо проговорил юноша. – Когда Люциан сказал об их отъезде, на меня словно небо рухнуло. Безумие…

– Но это не всё, о чём мы говорили, – мужчина сделал небольшую паузу. – Я решил, что Луиза поедет с ними.

Твёрдость последней фразы заставила Фрэнка вздрогнуть.

– Это обдуманное решение и не подлежит никаким обсуждениям, – закончил мысль Джерард, едва слышно вздохнув в конце. И Фрэнк, мгновение назад готовый взорваться бесконечными: «Как? Вы не сделаете этого! Это невозможно!», – молчаливо смирился и принял волю наставника. Потому что, если убрать все эмоции, тот более чем прав. Суд и наказание месье Русто повлечёт лишь усиление народных волнений, и, глядишь, там и королю подошьют «чёрную папку»*. Девочка не могла быть в безопасности в этой стране, когда вокруг творятся подобные дела.

– Вы правы… Я понимаю, – тихо согласился Фрэнк, накрывая ладонь мужчины своей и чуть сжимая пальцы в подбадривающем жесте. – Баронесса не против стать ей приёмной матерью?

– Шарлотта сначала побоялась ответственности, что я собрался на неё возложить. Но я уверен, в Англии малышке не грозит совершенно ничего, в то время как здесь я не могу и предположить, чего ожидать от завтрашнего дня. В итоге, она настолько прониклась, что попросила оставить у неё Луизу на пару дней – наладить с ней доверительные отношения, чтобы девочке пришлось уезжать не с какой-то малознакомой женщиной, а той, которая понимает, балует и даже, возможно, любит. Я уверен, что Шарлотта сможет полюбить эту чудесную малышку. Луиза во всех открывает любовь.

Больше между мужчинами не было сказано ни слова. Фрэнк, всё же огорчённый близким расставанием с таким количеством дорогих ему людей, размышлял о том, что же их всех ждёт там – впереди, за хрупкой гранью нового дня?

И хотя в эту ночь они снова спали в своих комнатах в одиночестве прохладных постелей, в голове юноши чётко вырисовался план, который он собрался претворить в жизнь как можно скорее. Именно сейчас, когда комната Луизы, что как раз напротив покоев наставника, будет пустовать.

______________________  
*Сен-Мало – старинный французский (бретонский) город-порт, расположен почти напротив английского порта Дувр. Меж ними пролегает пролив Ла-Манш.  
*esattamente lava calda (ит.) – Горячий, словно лава  
*«чёрная папка» – я подразумеваю под этим выражением подборку обвинений, влекущих за собой самые серьёзные наказания. Вплоть до смертной казни.


	28. Начало конца

Следующим днём Джерард попросил всех остаться после обеда столь неожиданно, что Фрэнк, у которого сердце и так было не на месте, сжал зубы сильнее, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимым. Он никогда не задумывался ни о чём подобном до вчерашнего вечера, когда наставник сказал ему чётко и ясно: «Луиза должна уехать в Англию». В голове юноши тут же завертелись сотни похожих вариантов фраз, которые мужчина мог бы сказать столь же решительным тоном, не поддающимся возражению. И… что тогда? Как ему сражаться за то, что он выбрал для себя? Как вести себя, чтобы не впасть в крайности?

Джерард обвёл всех, собравшихся за столом, тяжеловатым рассеянным взглядом и, скрестив пальцы обеих рук, вздохнул, опуская глаза к своим кистям. Фрэнк был уверен, что эту нависшую тучу почувствовали все вокруг: и жизнерадостная Маргарет, и молчаливый Поль. Они оба стали серьёзными и словно подтянутыми в ожидании слов Джерарда. И вот мужчина, наконец, открыл рот:

\- Этот разговор будет не из приятных, я думаю, поэтому заранее хочу извиниться перед всеми за свою возможную резкость и за то, что в кои-то веки принимаю решение единолично, не спрашивая ваших мнений, - сказал он, переводя взгляд со своих пальцев на Поля, Маргарет, и очень быстро - на Фрэнка, затем снова впиваясь глазами в скатерть на столе. Ненамётанным глазом было видно, как тяжело даётся ему каждое слово, и он был бы очень рад не вести сейчас этого разговора, но не мог уйти от ответственности. Такой Джерард вдохновлял Фрэнка, но и пугал ещё больше - с подобным его воплощением было невозможно спорить, невозможно ослушаться. Он словно превращался в другого человека - властного, в чём-то даже жестокого.

\- Жерар? О чём ты? - негромко и взволнованно спросила Марго. - Что-то случилось?

\- Случилось, и тянется уже довольно долгое время, душа моя, - ответил мужчина, поднимая глаза на Маргарет и улыбаясь ей едва заметной улыбкой на краешках губ. - В стране неспокойно, и я, задействовав все свои аналитические способности, прихожу к выводу, что дальше будет лишь хуже. Затем ещё хуже, пока, наконец, не придёт к состоянию «хуже некуда». Я не вижу больше смысла медлить, поэтому хочу поставить вас в известность о своём решении…

Слова оборвались, и тишина остро наточенным лезвием вошла внутрь тела Фрэнка. Он чувствовал, что бледнеет, а пальцы его от волнения и паники становятся холодными, практически ледяными. Это было то самое. То, чего он так боялся. Ему приходилось до боли в скулах стискивать челюсти - чтобы не закричать; и сжимать кулаки на своих коленях - чтобы не ударить ими по столу, находясь в бешенстве. Он был на грани срыва, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего состояния, в то время как Джерард продолжил:

\- Хочу отметить, что это не просьба, не вопрос и не предложение, - сказал он строго и очень серьёзно. - Это моё решение, настоятельное решение, я бы сказал.

\- Не томи, продолжай, - чуть нахмурившись, попросила его Маргарет, сведя брови ближе к переносице.

\- Через полторы недели баронесса фон Трир отбывает со всеми домочадцами в Сен-Мало, чтобы сесть там на корабль, отплывающий в Англию. Там они намереваются со всем удобством и спокойствием устроиться в огромном поместье её тётушки. Они уезжают насовсем, потому что смута в стране уже начинает приводить к беспорядкам в окрестностях. Если те люди, что держат сейчас транспаранты на улицах Парижа, немного наберутся смелости, а наказывать их вдруг окажется некому или некогда - первым делом их внимание падёт на наши богатые поместья в пригороде. Все влиятельные люди, хоть как-то связанные с монархической системой, их семьи и дома, утопающие в роскоши - вот куда потянутся взоры и руки этих несчастных запутанных людей, оставшихся без хлеба в этом году. И в этот момент вопрос будет не в том, чтобы сохранить, а в том, чтобы выжить. Оставаться здесь очень опасно, и именно поэтому… - он на мгновение перевёл дыхание, перехватывая настойчивый взгляд Маргарет, - я хочу и требую, чтобы вы втроём собрали самые необходимые вещи и примкнули к людям Шарлотты. Я много думал и решил, что это наилучший вариант. Этот дом очень скоро перестанет быть должным убежищем, я просто не смогу обеспечить вам защиту здесь. Поэтому я настоятельно требую вашего отплытия в Англию.

Джерард замолчал, и Фрэнк услышал, как внутри него лопнула какая-то туго натянутая струна. Струна, что ещё несла надежду - наставник не сделает этого…

\- Более того, если продолжить говорить о вопросах безопасности, я уверен, что за мной будет отдельная охота – ведь, по слухам, я обладаю невероятным компрометирующим материалом на всю правящую верхушку, включая монарших родственников и коронованных особ. И никому нет дела до того, что у меня ничего подобного нет и никогда не было. Этот дом, я уверен, окажется под угрозой раньше всех других…

В малой кухне вновь воцарилась тишина, и Фрэнк, украдкой посмотревший в сторону наставника, лишь на мгновение поймал его взгляд. Слишком быстрый, слишком нервный. Чересчур виноватый. Никто не хотел ничего произносить, и это было вполне объяснимо. Прозвучавшее стало подобно граду среди ясного тёплого летнего дня. И это было больно. 

\- Ты закончил, Жерар? - вдруг негромко и как-то нарочито спокойно спросила Маргарет, и Фрэнк, посмотревший на её лицо, не увидел на нём ни сдвинутых бровей, ни каких-либо негативных эмоций. Она была холодна, точно замершая в снеге фигура, и очень собрана. 

\- Да, Марго. Думаю, я сказал, что хотел.

\- Отлично, - чуть улыбнулась женщина, а потом её лицо и тон вдруг резко изменились, вбирая в себя все присущие Маргарет черты - огненность, горячность, эмоциональность и крайне живую мимику: - А теперь послушай сюда, дрянной, невоспитанный мальчишка. Ты говоришь о подобных вещах и говоришь - «я настоятельно требую», значит ли это, что ты пытаешься командовать нами, словно мы твои слуги, а не старые добрые друзья? Словно мы - не те люди, что были с тобой в минуты бед и радостей, во времена твоих жестоких провалов и небывалых взлётов? Может, ты забыл, как много всего прошли мы вместе, и возомнил себя отцом семейства, ответственным за своих несмышлёных детей? Открой глаза, мой дорогой Жерар! Мы давно не дети, это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты, совершенно точно, не истеричный отец семейства. Ты взрослый и умный мужчина, что прекрасно знает - против воли мил не будешь, как бы правильно и логично не было всё, о чём ты говорил сейчас. Я не знаю, поддержат ли мои слова все присутствующие, но скажу как минимум за себя - успокойся уже. Успокойся и начни жить, как нормальный человек. Я никуда не собираюсь бежать. Мы вместе вырвались из паутины грязных Парижских улиц и вместе прошли ад, называемый тяжёлым трудом. Мы были вместе, и только поэтому у нас всё получилось. И если ты считаешь, что в эти поистине смутные времена ты справишься без нас, что мы - твоя обуза, то ты явно где-то ошибаешься и что-то путаешь. И если вдруг ты ещё не понял смысл моих слов, я скажу лишь предельно ясно - я никуда не еду! - с этими словами женщина встала из-за стола и, оправив длинные, в пол, юбки, гордо вышла через дверь в сторону кухни.

Поль и Фрэнк поднялись с резных стульев почти одновременно.

\- Я целиком и полностью поддерживаю Маргарет, - уверенно сказал камергер, глядя в лицо Джерарду. Наставник смотрел на них, и ясно ощущалось - находился в шоке. Уже много и много лет никто его не отчитывал столь яро и праведно, как сделала это сейчас Маргарет. - Если вы не против, мы тоже пойдём. В поместье ещё много дел, - сказал он и, развернувшись на каблуках, последовал за женщиной. Фрэнк поспешил за ним, будучи не в силах остаться наедине с Уэем. Им всем требовалось сейчас время и личное пространство. Кому-то для того, чтобы осмыслить, а кому-то - чтобы прийти в себя от гнева, паники и подступающего к самой глотке возмущения.

Зайдя на кухню, Фрэнк притворил за собой дверь, оставляя Джерарда в одиночестве в столовой. Маргарет, как ни в чём не бывало, суетилась у очага, помешивая что-то ароматное в чугунной утятнице. Поль, не говоря ни слова, взял с вешалки у чёрного выхода рабочий фартук для сада и рукавицы и вышел на улицу.

Фрэнк никак не мог совладать с тем, что клокотало внутри него. С безумным напряжением, что вдруг так внезапно отпустило, оставляя в теле неразбиваемые куски льда. Он встал у окна с видом на сад и розарий, чтобы успокоиться и привести свои чувства в порядок. Поль начал с осмотра розовых кустов, невозмутимо обрывая отцветшие бутоны. Наблюдать за его работой было именно тем, что возвращало ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами.

\- Франсуа, милый, - донеслось из-за спины. - Ты знал о его планах?

\- Только вчера догадался, Марго, - чуть помедлив, ответил юноша. От его тёплого дыхания запотело такое близкое к нему стекло. - Когда он сказал, что отправит малышку Лулу с мадемуазель Шарлоттой. Он говорил, что это не обсуждается.

Сзади что-то громко брякнуло, словно кастрюлю с силой припечатали сверху крышкой, а затем всё стихло.

\- Она мне стала, словно родная доченька, - негромко сказала женщина, и Фрэнк в отражение стекла увидел, как Маргарет грузно и устало опустилась на грубоватый стул. - Наверное, это ирония судьбы. Едва я начну считать, что у меня снова появился ребёнок, как эта злодейка лишает меня его. Но, положа руку на сердце, я согласна с его решением. Она совсем малютка, и случись что, вина тяжким грузом ляжет на всех нас. Это недопустимо. Наш ангел должна быть там, где безопасно. Придётся согласиться с этим самодовольным мальчишкой, хоть моё сердце и обливается солёной кровью, и щиплет так, Франсуа, ты не поверишь, словно я обваренную кипятком руку уложила в кадку с рассолом от огурцов.

Между ними снова всё стихло, слышались лишь прерывистые вздохи женщины. Фрэнк понял чуть погодя, что она плачет. Тут же отойдя от окна, подошёл к Маргарет и обнял её, наклонившись. Он старался вложить в этот жест столько тепла и нежности, сколько мог. Он поглаживал женщину по выбившимся из-под чепчика каштановым прядям. В некоторых из них серебром мерцала ранняя седина.

\- Всё будет хорошо, Марго… Всё будет хорошо. Я уверен, что всё наладится, и мы снова сможем жить здесь все вместе, как ни в чём не бывало, - шептал он, сам с трудом веря в свои слова. А потом вдруг сказал то, о чём так или иначе думал несколько раз, но ни за что не решился бы озвучить, если бы не вся эта странная атмосфера, витающая в поместье сегодня. - Знаешь, милая Марго… Недавно я задумался, что у меня не будет детей. Я задумался о том, что не смогу держать их на руках, качать, не услышу их плач и первый смех. Я думал, что это не взволнует меня, но, оказалось - очень сильно ошибался. Тоска забирается внутрь и холодит все вены, едва я размышляю об этом.

\- Но почему ты так категоричен? - с лёгким интересом спросила почти успокоившаяся женщина. - Ты молод и здоров, я не думаю, что у тебя могут быть проблемы с этим.

\- Разве я говорил о проблемах? - горько усмехнулся Фрэнк. - Я говорил о невозможности. О том, что двое мужчин, любящих друг друга всем сердцем, не могут иметь детей.

Маргарет похлопала его по ладони, обнимающей её шею, и, подняв голову, улыбнулась.

\- Ты ещё так молод и неопытен, Франсуа, - сказала она. - Конечно, вы не сможете родить детей друг от друга, но, имея должный статус и влияние, нет никаких проблем в том, чтобы зачать женщине, что согласится выносить для вас дитя. Если предложить достойное вознаграждение, очень многие из простых здоровых служанок пойдут на подобное. Более того, я слышала, что такое уже не раз практиковалась втайне.

\- Я понимаю это, - вздохнул Фрэнк. - Но это будет или мой ребёнок, или ребёнок Джерарда. Но никак не наш с ним.

\- Мальчик, - чуть шире и мягче улыбнулась женщина, - мой маленький глупый мальчик, когда ты успел так вырасти? Кажется, совсем недавно ты разбивал колени на заднем дворе и гонял по улице кур, получая понукания от Поля. А сейчас ты размышляешь о том, как же здорово иметь своих детей… Кажется, я становлюсь старой, слишком старой, - притворно-тяжело вздохнула она, склоняя голову к руке всё так же обнимающего её Фрэнка. - Франсуа, - сказала она вдруг строго. - Если ты задумался о детях, тебе стоит усвоить лишь несколько вещей. Не тот твой ребёнок, что лишь от твоего семени. Ребёнок считается твоим тогда, когда ты вырастил его в огромной своей любви, не жалея душевных сил. И когда ты увидишь в нём, повзрослевшем, продолжение своих мыслей и верований, в поступках найдёшь твёрдость и силу - вот тогда с уверенностью можешь сказать: «Это мой ребёнок». Понимаешь, о чём я, душа моя? И если вы с Джерардом вырастите хотя бы одного человека в вашей любви, будет совершенно не важно, рождён ли он кем-то из вас от чужой женщины, или сирота по крови. Он будет вашим ребёнком, потому что именно вы вложили в него душу, мысли и чувства. Именно вы вырастили его, сделав тем, кем он и будет являться. И нет никаких кровных уз сильнее этого, вот что я хотела тебе сказать, мой мальчик. 

Фрэнк молчал долго, осмысливая сказанное. Оно точно не было для него чем-то новым, каким-то откровением, потому что незримо обитало на краю его сознания. Но отчего-то всё равно произвело эффект порохового выстрела под самым ухом. «Вырастить в любви… Ведь и меня вырастили в любви в этом доме, и я совершенно точно могу считать Марго своей второй матерью», - думал он.

\- А у тебя? - тихо спросил Фрэнк. - У тебя были когда-нибудь родные дети, Маргарет?

Женщина едва слышно усмехнулась. Фрэнк не видел её лица, но почувствовал некоторое напряжение.

\- Я добывала хлеб, будучи уличной девкой, с шестнадцати лет. Конечно, у меня были дети. Много детей, если быть точной. Только они все умерли, - говорила Маргарет с какой-то злой иронией. - Беременная девка не нужна никому. Она вызывает жалость и отвращение у клиента и не может зарабатывать достаточно. Среди нашей компании из уст в уста ходили разговоры о разных способах того, как не дать ребёнку родиться. Кажется, после седьмого выкидыша я перестала беременеть. Оно и к лучшему, - тихо закончила женщина. На руке Фрэнка уже было мокрым-мокро от слёз, но он и не думал отстраняться, продолжая всё так же трепетно обнимать Маргарет за шею. - Понимаешь, судьба никогда не наказывает просто так, от вредности или злости. Все мы расплачиваемся за что-то, все мы несём заслуженное наказание. Как видишь, мои грехи слишком тяжелы, чтобы пенять на что-либо. Я просто стараюсь радоваться каждому дню рядом с вами, потому что видеть, как Джерард и как ты, - мои лучшие и любимые выстраданные дети, меняетесь на глазах, мужаете, становитесь сильными - это лучшая награда, что может получить моё сердце. 

Юноша чуть покачивался из стороны в сторону, баюкая в своих объятиях открывшую ему свою душу женщину. Его вторую маму, которую он любил безмерно и искренне. Говорить не хотелось - слова теперь были лишними. Фрэнк не выходил из этого мерного транса довольно долго, пока не почувствовал, как его треплют за руку:

\- А теперь, душа моя, поди в дровяную и наколи достаточно дров, иначе мне будет не на чем готовить для вас, проглотов, ужин.

Улыбнувшись, Фрэнк поцеловал женщину в висок и, прошептав: «Спасибо…», – вышел на улицу. Колка поленьев на мелкие чурбачки, идущие на растопку, была отличным делом для того, чтобы, не отвлекаясь от занятия, передумать тысячу мыслей и привести свою расстроенную голову в порядок.

Он не знал, что будет завтра, но был уверен как минимум в двух вещах. Первая - что он обожает Маргарет и ни за что не даст эту женщину в обиду. И вторая, не менее важная: никогда и никуда не уедет от этого упёртого и гордого мужчины, которого любит больше жизни. Так просто тот от него не отделается.

****

Вечером Фрэнк долго принимал ванну, распаривая своё тело до неимоверной мягкости, нежась в пене с терпковатым запахом чайных роз, проникая в себя неторопливо и нежно. На эту ночь у юноши были очень серьёзные планы, он буквально чувствовал время, утекающее сквозь пальцы мелким сероватым песком-пеплом. Медленные движения его руки, такие сладко-забытые, будоражили фантазию и заставляли его естество откликаться на ласки, которым сейчас не суждено было сбыться. Выйдя из остывающей воды после часового сидения, не меньше, он чувствовал себя так двояко: и до безумия уставшим от изматывающей физической работы, и лёгким, почти невесомым, когда оковы тела кажутся чем-то эфемерным, не более чем выдумкой. Тщательно пройдясь по ещё влажной коже ладонями, смоченными в благовонном масле, он натирал себя так тщательно, с некоторой иронией сравнивая с восточной наложницей, которую впервые готовят для ночи с султаном. Вот только вокруг него не было ни души, да и невинным и неопытным назвать его можно было лишь с огромной натяжкой.

Он хотел быть желанным. Он собирался стать дурманящим. Он мечтал оказаться податливым и мягким настолько, насколько этого захочет Джерард. И он намеревался идти до самого конца.

Когда одетый, с ещё влажными волосами, он спустился к ужину, в малой столовой его поприветствовал лишь Поль, уже управившийся со своей порцией. Через мгновение вошла румяная и вновь улыбающаяся Маргарет с дымящейся тарелкой кроличьего рагу.

\- Жерар не спускался, - сходу заговорила она. - Думаю, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы смириться с нашим бунтом, - по-доброму усмехнувшись, женщина звякнула рядом с присевшим Фрэнком тарелкой и ложкой. - Приятного аппетита, милый.

\- Спасибо, дорогая Марго, - улыбнулся Фрэнк и принялся за еду. Сегодня ему потребуется много сил, да и рубка дров взяла своё - аппетит был зверский.

Чуть позже, протомившись в своей комнате за чтением и поглядыванием на массивные часы, юноша решил, что пора.

Его почти трясло от охватившего всё тело трепета. Это было и волнение, и предвкушение... Да и начинающееся зарождаться от фантазий желание говорило в нём. Подойдя к шкафу, он, потратив некоторое время, нашёл в его глубинах то, что хотел. Неторопливо, пытаясь успокоить себя этим, снял одежду, оставшись совершенно обнажённым. Но и это не помогло, лишь раззадорив его еще больше. 

****

В дверь постучали. Негромко, но очень уверенно, что Джерард, уже приготовившийся ко сну и читающий книгу, лишь удивился.

\- Войдите, - сказал он достаточно громко, гадая, кого же ждать за дверью. Но ни одно из его предположений не подтвердились, едва он увидел вошедшего в комнату Фрэнка, тут же закрывшего за собой дверь.

Света канделябра на прикроватной тумбе не хватало, но это определённо был он - его мальчик, опершийся о дверь, одетый в одну лишь тонкую ночную рубашку. Дыхание перехватило так неожиданно и резко, что мужчина не сразу смог выговорить нужные слова:

\- Фрэнки? Что ты делаешь здесь?

Он делал вид, что не понимал. Он притворялся, будто хотел узнать, в то время как на самом деле ему чудились в этом сумраке два голодных, по-звериному горящих глаза, устремлённых прямо на него. Сердце застучало с удвоенной скоростью, а пальцы ног похолодели, когда Фрэнк, переступая с грацией ленивой кошки, медленно пошёл к нему, не говоря ни слова.

Их зрительная связь отдавала почти физической болью. Книга выпала из ослабевших рук Джерарда, глухо стукнувшись о доски пола.

\- Фрэнк? - очень тихо спросил мужчина, когда вдруг его правого запястья коснулись белые прохладные пальцы. Двое не отрывали взгляда друг от друга, и в этом неверном мерцающем свете юноша казался воплощением чего-то нереального: древнего и порочного, по чьей-то злой ошибке заключённого в хрупкое невинное тело. Мужчина не понял, что произошло. Он буквально был загипнотизирован немигающим взглядом таких тёмных сейчас глаз. Будто внутри них плескалась сама ночь. Джерард очнулся лишь тогда, когда обе его руки были накрепко перевязаны шёлковым шарфом, перекинутым через перекладину кровати. Он оказался в немыслимой и беззащитной позе - со связанными руками, поднятыми у него над головой. Нереальность происходящего мгновенно лишила его разума, и он, ещё стараясь сохранить остатки здравомыслия, серьёзно произнёс:

\- Что ты делаешь, Фрэнк? Мне кажется, шутка затянулась… - он еле успел договорить, как на его губы лёг тонкий палец, заставляя подчиниться. Лицо Фрэнка, такое уверенное и спокойное, покоряло Джерарда. Никогда прежде он не выглядел так сосредоточенно. Никогда прежде не был столь горяч в этой своей взрослой серьёзности. По спине связанного Джерарда пробежали мурашки, заставляя собраться соски и всё тело - поёжиться. Он дёрнул руками, проверяя крепость пут. Узлы оказались мастерскими - при усилии затягивались сильнее, больно врезаясь шёлком в запястья. Но стоило лишь немного расслабить руки, опустив их на подушки - тут же смягчались, переставая приносить дискомфорт. Мужчина улыбнулся.

Палец Фрэнка, такой острый и прохладный, последовал вниз по наливающемуся жаром телу. Вниз, касаясь чувственной нижней губы и подбородка, нежно оглаживая адамово яблоко и выемку меж разверстых ключиц. Дальше начинался край одеяла, и именно его зацепил палец, следуя ниже - по груди меж двух коричневатых сосков, по напряжённому рельефному животу, стягивая одеяло и оголяя все больше матово мерцающей кожи… Мужчина наблюдал за лицом Фрэнка, закусив губу, чтобы не начать хрипеть от желания. Его руки, несмотря на приносимую путами боль, то и дело дёргались в глупых попытках освободиться. Лишить его возможности прикоснуться на самом деле являлось очень жестокой пыткой. Возможности сжимать мальчика в своих объятиях, ласкать его... Это походило на некую демонстрацию свободной воли, на брошенный ему вызов. Джерард буквально начинал сходить с ума от этого.

Юноша же, опустив глаза, серьёзно и заинтересованно наблюдал за тем, что открывается его взору. Проведя пальцем прямо по пупку, ненадолго нырнув в него, он пошёл дальше, по дорожке тёмных жестковатых волос. И чем ниже спускалось одеяло, тем медленнее двигался палец… Тем сильнее и неистовее вздымался живот Джерарда, пытаясь надышаться разлитым в воздухе напряжением.

Прикосновение прохладного пальца к почти затвердевшему естеству вырвало из глотки Джерарда хриплый сдавленный рык. Юноша же будто и не обращал внимания на это, продолжая спускать одеяло всё ниже, путешествуя по внутренней стороне бедра ноги. Ничто, казалось, не выдавало настроя Фрэнка. Кроме чуть порозовевших скул и заалевших кончиков ушей.

Оставшись полностью обнажённым под этим пристальным взглядом, Джерард впервые за долгое время почувствовал укол смущения. Его эрекция пришла в состояние твёрдости лишь оттого, что юноша смотрел на него с интересом, закусывая губу каждый раз, как член мужчины подрагивал от прилива. Джерард хотел говорить - много и несвязно, ругаться по-итальянски, освободить руки и распять этого дерзкого мальчишку под собой прямо на своей кровати без каких-либо предварительных ласк. Но, смирившись, он принял правила этой безмолвной, обжигающей разум игры.

Взгляд Фрэнка затапливал его жаром и стыдом. И хотя в происходящем не было ничего стыдного для обоих, мужчина с удивлением испытывал это давно забытое чувство. Словно всё самое сокровенное, что у него было, выставили напоказ, и теперь оценивают. Он негромко заскулил, сжимая ягодицы и напрягая пах, отчего эрекция с силой дёрнулась. Внизу живота вязко пульсировало, а в запястья врезался шёлковый шарф. Фрэнк же только смотрел, поглаживая себя через тончайшую ткань рубашки. Когда его руки начали двигаться? Джерард не мог сказать. Всё было на грани, будто опутанное дурманом желания.

В какой-то момент, когда он, застонав, снова прикрыл глаза, его тело едва не подкинуло от неожиданного прикосновения распущенных волос и носа к его животу. Фрэнк, присев на край кровати, склонился над ним и невыносимо чувственно начал водить носом по его животу. Он не просто касался - он дышал им до дна своих легких. Чувственные крылья носа трепетали, втягивая аромат тела, и юноша довольно, сыто жмурился от этого терпкого запаха. Забрав свои тёмно-каштановые волосы в одну руку, он продолжал касаться его, опаляя горячим дыханием: живота, лунки пупка, затем ниже, и Джерард, предвкушая невозможное, испустил стон в закушенную до боли губу. Если это то, о чём он думает…. Если это то, о чём он мечтает… То этот день достоин стать последним из дней.

Ни разу так и не ощутив жар рта, губ и языка Фрэнка на своей плоти, он мечтал об этом - не единожды, жарко лаская себя за закрытыми дверями. Это являлось чем-то вроде признания, чем-то, означающим согласие и покорность… Но вот так - со связанными руками, почти не имея возможности шевелиться… Всё обретало новый, совершенно другой остроты смысл.

Вопреки жарким мечтам мужчины, Фрэнк скользнул носом дальше, лишь едва заметно пройдясь по мошонке, спускаясь ниже по внутренней стороне бедра. Джерард подавленно выругался:

\- Il diavolo ti prendi!..

Он не мог видеть, как Фрэнк улыбнулся на мгновение, тут же стирая улыбку с лица. Юноша намеревался пытать этого мужчину. Пытать на грани чувственности, чтобы их первый раз оказался чем-то самым запоминающимся, затирающим ощущения от всего, пережитого ими от близости в масках ранее.

Изучив носом бёдра и колени мужчины, заставляя того прогибаться и напрягать мышцы, юноша упивался мускусным, таким желанным запахом его тела. Это наслаждение выражалось в каждой мелочи - в блаженно прищуренных глазах, жадно вдыхаемом аромате, в румянце, со скул перетекшем на щёки. Джерард буквально съедал его взглядом, но всё равно пропустил тот момент, когда Фрэнк, такой отвлечённый, вдруг провёл влажным, до безумия жарким языком по его эрекции.

\- Signore Gesù! - вскрикнул мужчина, подаваясь к желанной ласке. Возбуждение начинало приносить боль неудовольствия, запястья ныли, и он мечтал, чтобы Фрэнк поскорее впустил его внутрь себя. - Ti prego, l'anima mia… - шептал он, не разбирая совершенно языка, на котором говорил в этот момент. Он верил лишь в то, что Фрэнк поймёт его, потому что язык души и тела у любящих сердец один.

Руки юноши, до того бездействующие, заскользили по гладким, горячим бедрам, вызывая новые и новые потоки мурашек. Легли на живот, распластав по нему тонкие пальцы, и в этот момент губы, такие упругие и влажные, приоткрылись, чтобы медленно и неторопливо впустить его внутрь, так глубоко, как только Фрэнк мог себе позволить с непривычки.

Джерард метался в агонии. Он еле сдерживал желание начать грубо, неистово толкаться в это невероятное мягкое тепло. Он стонал, по вискам, подмышкам и груди давно струился пот, собираясь в тонкие влажные ниточки, мерцающие в свете свечей. Привыкнув, Фрэнк начал двигаться. Его впалые щёки мешали Джерарду сосредоточиться: Фрэнк с его плотью меж своих розовых губ был так невероятно хорош сейчас, что он, больше всего на свете мечтавший дойти до края, просто не мог пропустить столь восхитительного, несравнимого ни с чем по своей развратности, зрелища. Упругий язык юноши то и дело проходился по чувствительному месту, заставляя Джерарда вздрагивать, и он, в конце концов, не выдержал. Чуть подобрав под себя ноги, расставив колени в стороны, стал неторопливо, но настойчиво толкаться бёдрами навстречу, временами задевая такую восхитительную заднюю стенку горла. Это была феерия. Фрэнк, устроившийся меж его развязно раскинутых колен, придерживающий его за бёдра, был воплощением сорвавшейся невинности, рябью Фата-Морганы*, олицетворением первородного греха. Он был великолепен в своём раскрепощённом образе, он был чист и грязен одновременно, и от всех этих мыслей и ощущений Джерард уносился всё выше и выше, пока, наконец, дыхание с хрипом не прервалось, а его тело не напряглось в конвульсии, чтобы с силой, не размышляя ни о чём, излиться в жаркое, желанное лоно.

Время остановилось, застыло, потекло густой медовой патокой по чуть наклоненной поверхности бытия. Фрэнк, со спокойным и серьёзным разрумянившимся лицом, стоял на коленях между бёдер Джерарда и томно, почти навязчиво слизывал языком белесоватые потёки вокруг своего рта.  
Мужчина дышал рвано и быстро, пытаясь успокоиться. То, что делал Фрэнк своим языком с губами, не давало ему настроиться на правильный дыхательный ритм. Он чуть вздрогнул, когда руки юноши легли на его колени, начиная поглаживать их мягкими, круговыми движениями. Джерард предпочитал не думать о том, что же ещё замыслил Фрэнк. Сегодня, несмотря ни на что, он намеревался позволить ему всё, даже если этому мальчишке вдруг взбредёт в голову взять его.

Но сейчас, забыв и про своё рваное дыхание, и о том, как сильно саднило измученные запястья, мужчина, не моргая, впился взглядом в хрупкую фигурку юноши, застывшую меж его колен. 

Обхватив себя за бока, подцепляя края ночной рубахи, Фрэнк, не разрывая их схватившихся в безмолвной битве взглядов, начал медленно и неторопливо тянуть ткань вверх. Джерард сглотнул, едва из-под края показался верх стройных бёдер, напряжённая эрекция и гладкий живот без каких-либо признаков растительности. Невероятно, но этому невинному развратнику пришло в голову выбрить свой пах. Мужчина застонал от вида гладкой белой кожи, посреди которой упрямо восставала тёмно-розовая плоть. Это было великолепно, и Джерард начал возбуждаться вновь много раньше того, чем понял это.

Оголив окружия розоватых аккуратных сосков, Фрэнк лишь выпрямил руки и откинул ненужную теперь никому тряпицу на пол. Сердце Джерарда стучало так быстро, что он и вправду начал опасаться за свой сердечный приступ. Этот мальчишка выглядел слишком, до невозможности горячо. Помедлив лишь мгновение, юноша неторопливо спустился рукой к своей плоти, чтобы настойчиво обхватить себя, сжать, вырывая из губ идеальной формы тихий, робкий стон. Как же Джерард мечтал о том, чтобы этот ротик издавал самые громкие, жаркие, раздирающие своей честностью звуки. Он уже сходил с ума от желания - снова, снова и снова, хотя Фрэнк лишь лениво, словно играясь, ласкал себя, возвышаясь над мужчиной во всей своей естественной красе.

Всё изменилось в тот момент, когда юноша, обильно вылизав пальцы другой руки, начал неторопливо, но настойчиво проникать в себя. Его спина инстинктивно прогнулась, принимая более удобную позу, и Джерард, преодолевая сопротивление пересохшего от волнения рта, прохрипел:

\- Ti desidero talmente tanto, che questa cosa mi spezza il cuore...

Дальше всё поплыло в дурманящей, неверной дымке натянутой чувственности.

Перебравшись через бёдра Джерарда, Фрэнк, смотря на мужчину с высоты своего положения, стал медленно, до агонии неторопливо опускаться на него сверху, помогая себе рукой. Глаза наставника были так широко распахнуты от подобной наглости, что он не мог издать ни звука, лишь с каждым мгновением всё больше ощущая упругое, мягкое, смело обволакивающее тепло любимого человека. Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на лице юноши, пока он, издав вздох наслаждения, не опустился до самого конца, встретившись прохладными ягодицами с горячечной кожей паха. Его точёные бёдра сжимали бока Джерарда, не давая слишком воли в движениях. И вот, чуть привыкнув, Фрэнк решил начать медленно, не отрывая взгляда от пьяных глаз мужчины, двигаться, каждый раз опускаясь до самого конца, закрывая глаза и дыша своим прекрасным, таким манящим ртом. Алеющие от покусываний губы, застывающие в округлой форме после каждого движения, приковывали к себе взгляд мужчины, гипнотизировали, в то время как тело продолжало обжигать своей податливостью и жаром.

Фрэнк изнемогал. Он терял ритм и силы, выдыхаясь, всё время ускоряя темп, пока в какой-то момент не рухнул на мужчину сверху, по-змеиному обвивая руками шею, жадно и бесконтрольно впиваясь губами в сухие желанные губы.

Это стало сигналом, яркой вспышкой под веками. Джерард, почти повисая на онемевших связанных руках, начал двигать бёдрами навстречу этому обезумевшему, расплавившемуся мальчишке, с каждой секундой желая большего: подмять под себя, доминировать, ласкать со всей нежностью и тут же прикусывать шею, оставлять метки на каждом сантиметре бледной кожи.

\- Fai di me… - начал шептать Джерард, приближаясь к агонии. Слова царапали пересохшую глотку, прорываясь наружу. Он устал быть связанным, да и Фрэнк утомился вести в этой невероятно горячей их игре. - Fai di me! - вскрикнул он между поцелуями, надеясь, что почти отключившийся от наслаждения Фрэнк услышит и поймёт его.

Через мгновение юноша, выпростав руку, лишь легко потянул за свисающий край шарфа, распуская всё сложное плетение узлов.

Перебарывая онемение, саднящее в запястьях, и больное покалывание от восстанавливающегося кровообращения, Джерард сладостно и жадно обвил обнажённую спину Фрэнка, с яростью перекатываясь, подминая его под себя. Тёмные, почти чёрные в сумраке волосы упали на разгорячённые щёки юноши, словно обрамляя их траурным кружевом. 

Фрэнк казался невменяемым. В его глазах было столько тумана желания, что он захлёбывался в нём. И Джерард, почувствовав, наконец, свою волю, начал с силой и рычанием вбиваться в его разгорячённое, упругое тело.

Мужчина искренне надеялся, что никогда не забудет восхитительных стонов, что разрывали пространство комнаты той ночью, отскакивая от стен, переплетались и наслаивались, словно шаловливые духи-пересмешники. Фрэнк отдавался любви самозабвенно, до самого дна, расчерчивая спину мужчины алыми полосами, целуя и кусая в губы, он кричал, шептал и стонал так невероятно, что у Джерарда туманило разум. Мужчина и не рассчитывал продержаться долго, но всё же надеялся успеть доставить удовольствие своему мальчику. Едва хрупкое тело Фрэнка дёрнулось, с силой выгибаясь под ним, обдавая горячей влажностью их животы, Джерард счастливо вздохнул и, на миг остановившись, позволил себе нырнуть в сильнейший, ярчайший свой оргазм.

Все потеряло значение и смысл. Реальность размывалась на гранях, туманясь очернаниями. Ничего не было дальше стен этой небольшой, очень аскетично обставленной комнаты. Только два жарко сплетённых тела, дышащих в унисон, и незримые сети чувств, что с невероятной силой опутали их.

\- Я не уеду, - в полусонном бреду прошептал Фрэнк, со всей нежностью и требовательностью прижимаясь к телу Джерарда, словно ища защиты. - Что бы вы ни делали, что бы ни говорили… Я не уеду. Я никогда не оставлю вас. Я давно не беспомощный мальчик, я могу идти рядом с вами, плечом к плечу...

Он уже почти спал, когда в темноте над его ухом прозвучал ответ:

\- Я знаю, любовь моя… Знаю. А теперь спи.

****

Их разбудил взволнованный, очень настойчивый стук в дверь. Джерард не успел ответить - более того, он не успел проснуться, всё так же сжимая в своих объятиях сонного Фрэнка, как в комнату влетела нервная, непривычно бледная Маргарет.

Женщина ничуть не удивилась переплетённым телам на размётанной постели, а если и удивилась, то ничем не подала виду.

\- Жерар... - сдавленно начала она, задыхаясь и от этого то и дело приостанавливая речь, - я только что с рынка. На каждом углу кричат о новостях, - она снова замолчала, пытаясь перевести дух. - Народное ополчение рано утром штурмом взяло Бастилию. Не обошлось без жертв и стихийных казней без суда и следствия. И теперь эта толпа держит курс на Лувр.

 

___________________________________  
* Il diavolo ti prendi (ит.) - дьявол тебя побери  
* Signore Gesù (ит.) - Господи Иисусе  
* Ti prego, l'anima mia (ит.) - молю тебя, душа моя  
* Фата-Моргана (итал. fata Morgana — фея Моргана, по преданию, живущая на морском дне и обманывающая путешественников призрачными видениями) — редко встречающееся сложное оптическое явление в атмосфере, состоящее из нескольких форм миражей, при котором отдалённые объекты видны многократно и с разнообразными искажениями.  
* Ti desidero talmente tanto, che questa cosa mi spezza il cuore (ит.) - я хочу тебя так сильно, что это разбивает мне сердце  
* Fai di me (ит.) - освободи меня


	29. Chapter 29

Никто не ожидал от Иосэфа подобного хода, но до Джерарда доходили весьма правдивые слухи о том, что он заставил слуг Мариэтты собрать все необходимые вещи и отвезти её в Тюильри. Кажется, в начавшейся предсмертной агонии у коронованного монарха начали появляться проблески сожаления или, возможно, даже понимания, что же он натворил своей безрассудной жаждой безграничной власти. Но также это могло быть просто красивым ходом, который ему посоветовали предпринять, чтобы доказать, насколько он заботливый и волнующийся супруг. Но и это не спасло короля от того, что он, оставшийся в Лувре, был схвачен и препровождён в особую тюрьму для знатных особ. Все же люди, вдохнувшие воздух революции и мятежности, ещё не распробовали его до конца и не позволяли себе чрезмерных выпадов в сторону монарха. Кортеж печали, в котором Иосэфа везли до тюрьмы, сопровождала многосотенная волнующаяся толпа. Люди, не переставая, выкрикивали все свои невыполненные королём требования, жаловались на голод и то, что задача монарха - заботиться о своём народе, а не тратить казну страны на поддержку военных действий в далёкой молодой Америке.

Спустя несколько дней все обитатели поместья Джерарда Артура Уэя завтракали в какой-то траурной и напряжённой тишине. Глаза Фрэнка, как и глаза Маргарет, с тревогой следили за хозяином дома, за его резковатыми нервными движениями, когда он намазывал булочку маслом, за колкими, быстрыми взглядами, не упуская из вида общее его состояние: посеревшую кожу лица и глубокие тени под глазами. Это выглядело так странно для обычно цветущего и излучающего силу очарования мужчины, что приводило в уныние.

Малышка Луиза завтракала слишком отстранённо и задумчиво. С раннего утра она будто не находилась здесь целиком, витая в своих мыслях, но никто не решался завести с ней разговор сейчас - все и так балансировали на пределе своих душевных возможностей. Маргарет всеми своими силами, бросая на это каждую крупицу своего женского очарования, старалась сохранить в доме мирную и уютную атмосферу, но то и дело приходящие из Парижа новости встряхивали и её, заставляя волноваться обо всех них.

Тишину нарушало лишь тиканье старинных механических часов на стене да звяканье ложечки в руке Поля о стенки фарфоровой чашки. Он старался держаться молодцом, но и на пожилого мужчину легла неуловимая печать растерянности. Никто не понимал, что же будет дальше и как со всем справляться. И хотя волнения пока расходились пожаром преимущественно по улицам Парижа, там, на окраинах, уже начали громить некоторые богатые дома приближённых ко двору людей. Никто не мог бы сказать с уверенностью, когда толпа поймёт, что преград нет, и войдёт во вкус с той особой весёлой жестокостью, что свойственна любому стаду в момент ощущения единства со своей древней дикой сутью. С самыми тёмными основами подсознания, которые разливают по телу сладкое наваждение всемогущества и призывают крушить и уничтожать всё на своём пути, прикрываясь великой целью благородной мести.

Месть всегда проигрышна и несёт в себе только боль и разочарование. Она не избавит от печали и ничего не поменяет в прошлом. Месть лишь помножит страдания и увеличит вес камня, что в итоге утянет душу человека на самое дно. Месть - это то, что никогда не принесёт ни покоя, ни удовлетворения. Это лишь огромный эфемерный мираж, возникающий в бесконечной пустыне жизни.

\- Я хочу поехать в Тюильри, проведать королеву, - вдруг тихо и уверенно сказал Джерард, опустив глаза к чашке с чёрным кофе.

Сложно передать словами, насколько резко изменилась атмосфера в столовой за считанные секунды. Она буквально встала на дыбы, потому что Луиза встрепенулась, словно вынырнув из сна, а Фрэнк вскочил со своего стула и, комкая в руках кружевную тканевую салфетку, прошептал:

\- Только через мой труп… 

\- Жерар, милый, - начала было отговаривать хозяина Маргарет, избрав для этого самый ласковый тон, видя, насколько все накручены и взволнованы, но её прервал Поль:

\- Прошу простить, но позвольте напомнить, сегодня двенадцатое июня, и именно в этот день баронесса фон Трир собиралась покинуть своё поместье, чтобы отбыть к берегам Англии. Не вы ли собирались поехать к ней, чтобы отвезти мадемуазель Луизу и попрощаться?

Пожилой слуга не мог знать, но простым своим замечанием и спокойным голосом разрядил накалившуюся атмосферу между двумя мужчинами, повисшую над столом, словно грозовая туча. Их колючие взгляды помягчели, и оба поняли, что выяснения отношений откладываются на неопределённый срок. Это устраивало обоих.

\- Благодарю за напоминание, Поль, - ответил Джерард, допивая свой напиток в три глотка. - Это очень своевременно. Тогда попрошу вас подготовить экипаж, чтобы мы смогли все вместе отправиться к Шарлотте. Мы и правда обязаны не опаздывать. Лулу, дитя моё, - он посмотрел на вновь замершую, словно фарфоровая статуэтка, девочку, - у нас ещё достаточно времени, но прошу тебя собраться и быть готовой через пару часов. Маргарет поможет тебе со всем.

Фрэнк застал наставника в его же комнате позже, когда Джерард торопливо одевался для поездки. Уже готовый, причёсанный, гладко выбритый и пахнущий свежестью, юноша закрыл дверь своей спиной и щёлкнул замком, провернув ключ. Он буквально запер их наедине, и мужчина, волей-неволей отвлекаясь от завязывания шейного платка у зеркала, повернул к нему голову и оперся руками о комод.

Фрэнк шёл к нему, не отрывая взгляда, словно кошка, гипнотизирующая понравившуюся жертву-птаху: медленно, бесшумно и очень напряжённо. Он словно боялся, что Джерард растает, изойдёт туманом, мороком, и окажется, что юноша один в его покоях. Он боялся до дрожи, и хоть никогда не озвучивал своих страхов, всё, что он страшился потерять - находилось перед ним сейчас и было для него поистине всем. Всеми радостями и печалями, безграничной болью и удовольствием. Он чувствовал свою обжигающую любовь к этому человеку так сильно, что она превращала его нутро в пепел, а кровь заставляла горячеть и всё быстрее бегать под кожей. Никогда, ни за что на свете он не согласился бы потерять то, что стало его смыслом, его сутью. Он подошёл к мужчине очень близко и некоторое время просто смотрел в его глаза, что затягивали, подобно болотной трясине.

Наконец, юноша не выдержал, и, за мгновение сокращая расстояние между ними, запустил свою обжигающе-горячую от чувств ладонь по шее и щеке Джерарда. Хозяина, который, словно уставший уличный кот, подался на это тепло всем лицом, телом, прикрыв глаза. Фрэнк не мог долго терпеть этого, жадно пробуя пересохшие его губы, сминая другой рукой недозавязанный шейный платок. Он впивался в него своими губами, затягивал мужчину в поцелуй, словно доказывая им обоим, что они живы. Еле слышные стоны просачивались из глубины его горла, и юноша немел, понимая, что глаза под его ресницами становятся непозволительно влажными. 

Джерард принимал его чувства открыто и увлечённо, он позволял своему мальчику всё, чего бы тот ни захотел, и это сводило Фрэнка с ума. Ведь совсем недавно, недавно настолько, что болело сердце, наставник и не смотрел на него как-то иначе, как на своего ученика и протеже. А сейчас, едва прохладная рука мужчины пробралась под жакет и притянула юношу к себе за поясницу, словно показывая, что Джерарду более, чем не всё равно, он удовлетворённо отстранился, соединяя их лбы: свой, пылающий и обжигающе-горячий, и прохладный - мужчины. Он дышал часто, разглаживая большим пальцем едва заметные морщинки возле любимых поалевших губ, и Джерард не смел противиться этому. Его кожа, невозможно нежная, казалась юноше тонкой и бледной. Фрэнк мечтал покрыть поцелуями её всю, лишь бы вернуть здоровый розоватый оттенок и былое внутреннее свечение. Наставник искренне любил его в ответ, и хотя слишком вымотался эмоционально за последние дни, поблёк от груза переживаний, он всё же не отдалялся от него чересчур.

\- Мальчик мой? - негромко проговорил Уэй, когда молчание затянулось, а им нужно было ехать.

\- Прошу вас только об одном, - прошептал Фрэнк, едва смог совладать с языком. - Никогда… Слышите меня? Никогда не решайте больше ничего за моей спиной. Я молю вас, Джерард… Я не вынесу этого. Я никогда не буду мешать вашим планам или решениям, я поддержу вас в любом начинании. Но в ответ прошу вас - всё, что бы вы ни задумали, делайте вместе со мной. Я сойду с ума, если останусь один снова. Доверьтесь мне, Джерард. Только рядом с вами я силён и способен на что угодно. Не оставляйте меня больше, не делайте мне больно…

Ответом ему послужила цепкая хватка пальцев на затылке и короткие, безумно нежные касания губами - губ, щёк, прикрытых век и кончика носа. Мужчина словно извинялся и принимал его просьбу, и Фрэнку хватило этого. Более того, он считал, что такой ответ лучше слов. Честнее слов.

\- Прости меня, душа моя, - сказал Джерард, вглядываясь в глаза Фрэнка, словно стараясь увидеть что-то в тенях под его ресницами. - Прости меня... Но сейчас мне нужно закончить с одеждой и спуститься вниз. Мы должны ехать, иначе опоздаем к Шарлотте.

\- Я помогу вам, - едва заметно улыбнулся Фрэнк.

****

Экипаж подъезжал к поместью баронессы, когда начинало смеркаться. В сумерках, когда небо ещё слишком светлое, но уже совершенно точно набирающее в себя всё больше розовых и бордовых закатных тонов, громко тренькали цикады и начинали свой концерт сверчки. Вечер казался очень умиротворённым, если бы не беготня на первом этаже, мелькавшая тенями в отсветах окон. Гостей не встретили, но те и не рассчитывали на встречу - обитателей поместья можно было понять. До отъезда оставались считанные часы, а они, как известно, самые суетливые и заполненные сборами.

Всю дорогу Джерард повторял снова и снова их последний разговор с Луизой. Когда он, одетый с помощью Фрэнка и пьяный и разгорячённый от его рук и поцелуев, зашёл в её покои, девочка сидела посреди просторной комнаты на заправленной кровати под балдахином и выглядела не иначе, как забытая в спешке, ненужная никому кукла.

Это охладило его состояние не хуже ведра ледяной воды, опрокинутой на голову жарким летним днём.

Перед ребёнком на полу был весь её скромный багаж в количестве двух сундучков и тройки шляпных коробок. Смешно для наследницы французского престола. Но эта мадемуазель была очень скромна и не нуждалась в большем. Ей требовались несколько другие вещи, которые не уложишь аккуратно в столь небольшое пространство… и мужчина искренне надеялся, что Шарлотта, несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность, сможет их ей дать. Возможно, тогда сердце этой девочки, волею судьбы попавшей в круговерть вокруг трона её матери, сможет оттаять, расцвести нежностью и жить счастливо и спокойно, не оглядываясь на прошлое. Он украдкой молился об этом по ночам.

\- Лулу? Дитя моё, ты готова? - негромко спросил он, вырывая одетую к дороге малышку из задумчивости, в которой его визит остался незамеченным. Девочка моргнула и тут же соскочила с кровати, оправляя длинную удобную юбку.

\- Месье Джерард, - она едва склонила голову, но мужчина успел заметить влажный блеск её глаз и собранные к переносице тёмные чёрточки бровей. - Я… ох… - она не выдержала и, закрыв лицо руками, тихо расплакалась.

Джерард подошёл к ней, не мешкая. Он, не любивший и не понимавший детей. Он, рассуждавший обо всём довольно цинично, обнимал худенькие плечи девочки и гладил её светлые, точно у ангела со старинных фресок, мягкие волосы. Он и сам бы не решился предположить, в какой же именно момент пребывания этого созданья в его поместье так сильно изменил свои взгляды и отношение.

\- Тише, малышка Лулу… Тише, маленькая принцесса. Я обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо. У тебя, моя дорогая, всё будет только хорошо, а потом ещё и ещё лучше, и ты не успеешь понять, как станешь настолько счастлива, что забудешь обо всех прежних заботах и печалях, - почти шептал он, прижимая к себе чуть подрагивающую от тихого плача фигурку.

\- Но… месье Джерард, - сумела сказать Луиза между почти беззвучными всхлипами. - Я не хочу уезжать… Я так полюбила вас! И Марго, и Фрэнка, и дядюшку Поля… И мама… Она хоть и не со мной, но всё же где-то рядом, я чувствую. А если я уеду с мадам Шарлоттой в Англию… Это другой материк! Когда же мы встретимся вновь? И встретимся ли вообще?

Джерард молчал, прижимая девочку к себе, и не переставая гладил её волосы своей тонкой рукой. Такие точные, важные вопросы для её десяти лет. Столько печали и волнений вместо смеха, игры в салочки с фрейлинами в розовом саду и совершенно беззаботной жизни до самого её замужества, а возможно, даже и после. Он не знал, что ответить, и только шептал, как заведённый: «Всё будет хорошо, моя Луиза, просто поверь мне. Всё обязательно устроится самым лучшим образом…»

\- Месье Джерард, - вздохнув и вытерев слёзы кулачками, девочка посмотрела на него чуть покрасневшими, но от этого ещё более чистыми, словно горные озёра, голубыми глазами. - С мамой всё будет хорошо? Я понимаю, что не могу остаться, и знаю, как сильно она любит меня. Но я боюсь за неё, а по ночам мне порой снятся разные нехорошие сны. Я очень переживаю…

\- Крошка Лулу, - улыбнулся мужчина, пытаясь унять торопливый стук сердца. Сейчас он должен был сыграть лучше всех тех раз, которые он играл, чтобы очаровать кого-либо и увлечь в свою постель. Сейчас его зритель был самым важным и требовательным. Сейчас он собирался раз и навсегда меткими словами успокоить это мечущееся детское сердце. И пусть каждое его слово будет ложью… Это будет его выбор и его груз, за который он ответит перед Его ликом в своё время. Он сделает это, ведь Луиза… Она не виновата ни в чём. Она не должна видеть по ночам плохих снов. Джерард мягко приподнял голову девочки за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на него, а другой рукой вытер ещё влажные от слёз щёки, нежно улыбаясь. - Твой милый нос покраснел и припух, и от этого всё твое лицо похоже на милое личико лесных эльфов, - сказал он, наблюдая, как глаза Луизы расширяются.

\- Лесных эльфов? - с недоумением переспросила она.

\- О, это волшебные существа, наподобие фей, из сказок народов Норвегии. В своё время я прочитал множество интереснейших книг, скажу тебе, но только в одной из них упоминались славные лесные эльфы. Там даже гравюра была, премилая, словно с тебя писали! - подмигнул он, снова проводя по светлым волнистым волосам. - Они очень смелые и храбрые, эти лесные эльфы. Они с улыбкой преодолевают все преграды на пути к доброй цели и никогда не сдаются, как и твоя мама. Поверь мне, малышка Лулу, твоя мама - она точь в точь королева лесных эльфов. Просто помни об этом. Эта женщина никогда не сдастся. Она любит тебя всей душой и сделает всё для того, чтобы ты была счастлива. С ней всё будет в порядке, вот увидишь. Просто помни, что она королева. И никогда не забывай, что ты - принцесса. А лесные эльфы, несмотря на свою хрупкость и малый размер, очень смелые и добрые существа. Им некогда грустить и некогда печалиться, потому что внутри у них, вот тут, - мужчина приложил одну руку к своей груди, а вторую - пониже ключиц Луизы, - горит ровный и чистый огонёк, от которого греются все, кому плохо или больно. Не забывай об этом и не печалься, милая. Все мы очень полюбили тебя и будем скучать. Но я пообещаю тебе, что позже, когда всё успокоится, мы обязательно приедем навестить тебя и мадам Шарлотту в вашем новом доме.

Некоторое время Луиза молчала, словно обдумывая сказанное. Она будто и смотрела на Джерарда, но словно не вполне видела его. Но, чуть погодя, совсем не по-королевски шмыгнула носом и, наклонившись, ловко подхватила свои шляпные коробки. Потом её лицо озарилось робкой улыбкой, но эта улыбка была такой чистоты и света, что буквально заставила Джерарда внутренне вздрогнуть, вспоминая такую же - у её матери в молодости.

\- Вы правы, месье Джерард, - проговорила Луиза. - Простите, что проявила себя такой плаксой… Я постараюсь помнить, что я принцесса лесных эльфов. И буду молиться за мамочку. И за нашу будущую встречу, пообещайте мне, - в её тоне неуловимо проскальзывали нотки, характерные для наследных особ, и это заставило мужчину улыбнуться.

\- Обещаю и клянусь, Ваше Величество, - подыграл он, учтиво склонясь в неглубоком реверансе. - А теперь нам стоит поспешить, потому что наш экипаж наверняка заждался.

Джерард подхватил небольшие сундучки с вещами девочки, и они вышли из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Поместье опустело и словно задремало.

Всё это мужчина вспоминал по пути к шато Шарлотты и думал, насколько правдоподобно и уверенно он сыграл? Смог ли отвлечь и успокоить? И сейчас, когда они выходили из кареты, он подал руку Луизе и чуть крепче сжал её ладошку, ободряюще улыбаясь, и девочка улыбнулась в ответ. Джерард посчитал это хорошим знаком.

Внутри поместья царили хаос и суета. Всё вокруг, куда хватало глаз, было затянуто в белую ткань: мебель, картины, люстры, зеркала… Все пятеро словно попали внутрь древней пирамиды, но мумиями представали предметы быта, а не люди. Это было странно, волнительно и отчасти даже красиво. Их заметили лишь тогда, когда сама хозяйка дома буквально налетела на Джерарда из-за угла, держа в своих руках стопку каких-то вещей.

\- Ох! Джерард! Слава Богу! - воскликнула она. - Я уже испереживалась, где же вы и где малышка Луиза. Почему вы так долго?

\- Прости, душа моя, - мужчина вовлёк давнюю подругу в быстрое объятие и мимолётный поцелуй в щёку, - мы не хотели заставлять тебя волноваться. Смотрю, сборы идут полным ходом?

\- Ох, это какой-то ад, Джерард! - пожаловалась она. - Постоянно что-то исчезает и спонтанно появляется в другом месте, словно в доме завелись призраки. Я не могу понять, взяли ли мы всё, что должны были, из личных вещей, или же я как всегда забуду что-то важное… Люциан отправился за наёмными экипажами в город, потому что наши все я продала неделю назад, а нам нужно минимум три, чтобы вместить всех вместе с багажом… Это невозможно! - женщина говорила очень быстро, почти тараторила, заставляя всех вокруг улыбаться.

\- Шарлотта, ты же знаешь, что самое важное - деньги, векселя, документы и фамильные драгоценности. Всё остальное - мелочи…

\- Мелочи?! - вскрикнула женщина, даже притопнув каблучком туфли. - Мои прекрасные платья, шляпки, шубки… Ты считаешь, что это - мелочи? Лулу, малышка, только посмотри на этого неотёсанного мужчину, ох, как можно полагаться на такого в столь важных вопросах? - она театрально закатила глаза и, взяв смущённую девочку за руку, повела её в сторону столовой залы, подав знак всем остальным следовать за ними. - Сейчас вы сядете и попьёте чай, Марго, прошу, помоги с этим, потому что мои слуги бегают неизвестно где и заняты непонятно чем… Я освобожусь через полчаса, и мы с вами спокойно поговорим. Думаю, Люциан также уже вернётся и составит нам компанию.

Шарлотта закончила свою речь и, взмахнув лёгкими юбками, упорхнула. После неё осталась лишь атмосфера подвижности и жизнелюбия, а также шлейф тонкого запаха Пармских фиалок. Пока Маргарет хлопотала над чашками и заварочным чайником, все молчаливо поглядывали друг на друга и улыбались задумчивыми улыбками, внимая чуть истеричному настроению сборов, витающему в этом доме.

Люциан первым составил им компанию, вернувшись из города. Его нежданной радости не было предела:

\- Фрэнк! Друг мой! Как я счастлив повидаться на прощание! - он смял фигуру юноши требовательными объятиями, получая в ответ не меньшие по силе. - Месье Джерард, Маргарет, Поль, Лулу, - он поклонился всем присутствующим. - Благодарю вас, что приехали проводить нас. Ваша поддержка просто неоценима. Вы не будете против, если я украду вашего Фрэнка ненадолго? - и хотя по потемневшим глазам Джерарда ясно читалось, что он очень даже против подобного расклада, мужчина стойко не сказал ни слова. И короткий, невозможно горячий взгляд, переворачивающий всё внутри груди, которым одарил его Фрэнк, выходя из залы, стал лучшей наградой за его железную выдержку.

Люциан вывел друга в сад позади поместья, тот самый розовый сад, по которому они проходили, чтобы дойти до одинокого кряжистого дуба на холме. Сейчас на улице было темно - Шарлотта специально выбрала поздний вечер, чтобы отправиться в путь. Так их кортеж привлечёт меньше внимания, а к утру они уже будут в порту, а там - и на корабле, плывущем в Англию.

В воздухе сладким дурманом стоял густой аромат цветущих роз. В пруду басовито и лениво квакали лягушки, и вечер был тёплым, прекрасным и умиротворяющим, несмотря на царящую в доме суету.

\- Ну вот мы и уезжаем… - неловко начал Люциан, придерживая Фрэнка за руку. Внутри его уже начинала трепетать грусть, потому что, как бы смешно это ни звучало, именно этот юноша оказался единственным и лучшим его другом за всю пока что недолгую жизнь. Девятнадцать - разве это возраст для молодого человека? О, нет… Это лишь первая ступенька, начало, в котором он расцветает, набирается силы, чтобы вскоре предстать перед всем миром в своей полноценной, зрелой красе.

\- Я буду скучать, - с грустью ответил Фрэнк, сильнее сжимая длинные холодные пальцы друга. Возможно, сейчас они выглядели слишком близкими, но случайным людям было сложно судить об их отношениях и чувствах друг к другу правильно. Будучи сиротами, во многом зависимыми от своих хозяев и наставников, попавшие каждый в свой дом в детстве и получившие блестящее для своего происхождения образование… Знавшие с ранних лет о грешной и похотливой подноготной человека, эти мальчики словно являлись отражением друг друга: пускай неверным, неточным, будто покрытым рябью по глади озера, но всё же отражением. То, как они были похожи и близки, как помогали друг другу, притягивало их души, словно магнитом. 

Возможно, со стороны они выглядели много больше, чем друзьями, но на всей земле не было человека, достойного, чтобы верно судить об этом. Слишком похожая история их связывала, словно нити их судеб пряли из одного клочка грубоватой овечьей шерсти.

\- Я буду верить в то, что мы ещё встретимся, - грустно сказал Люциан, и его точёное бледное лицо, освещённое светом с первого этажа поместья, всегда такое собранное и несущее на себе отпечаток светлой скорби, оказалось очень близко к лицу Фрэнка. Его губы накрыли губы друга быстрым и нежным поцелуем-обещанием, поцелуем-просьбой, и оба не почувствовали ничего, кроме тепла от этой невысказанной надежды.

\- Мы обязательно встретимся, Люци, - кивнул Фрэнк, надеясь, что он сможет не заплакать. Глаза щипало, и только сейчас он осознал в полной мере, что очень скоро этот дом за их спинами окончательно и бесповоротно опустеет. 

Люциан провел пальцами по скуле Фрэнка, едва заметно с грустью улыбнувшись:

\- Не нужно так печалиться, Фрэнки. Хотя моё сердце сейчас плачет. Всё же, мы живы и здоровы, просто окажемся чуть дальше друг от друга, чем есть сейчас. Но мы будем писать письма и как прежде делиться всем, о чём попросит душа. А потом обязательно встретимся, я верю в это.

\- Я знаю, Люци, я тоже в это верю, - ответил Фрэнк, и друг, улыбнувшись, пошёл в сторону входа в поместье. - Люци, могу ли я попросить тебя об услуге? - неожиданно для самого себя проговорил юноша.

\- Что угодно, друг мой, - Люциан остановился и с интересом посмотрел назад.

\- Луиза… она совершенно потеряна в связи с этим переездом. Присмотри за ней, пожалуйста, я знаю, сколь внимательным и заботливым ты можешь быть.

\- Конечно, Фрэнк. Не спущу глаз с вашей очаровательной девочки. Она не будет печалиться, обещаю тебе, - он сказал это так просто, а Фрэнк уже был совершенно уверен, что Люциан исполнит обещание. Этот юноша никогда не бросал слов на ветер. - А ты в ответ позаботься о месье Джерарде, - продолжил тот. - Ему сейчас нелегко приходится, и видно невооружённым взглядом, что он нуждается в тебе больше, чем в ком-нибудь ещё. Ты нужен ему, впрочем, как и он - тебе. И я счастлив за тебя, Фрэнки, - Люциан улыбнулся и, снова взяв Фрэнка за руку, потянул его в дом. - Пойдём. Нас, вероятно, уже заждались.

****

Три экипажа, полностью собранные и занятые людьми, стояли перед потемневшим, осиротевшим поместьем. Ещё пара минут, и колёса скрипнут, рессоры вздрогнут со вздохом и, тягомые шестью выносливыми лошадками, они отправятся в неблизкий путь.

Джерард стоял рядом с Шарлоттой, слушая её последние наставления, и вытирал редкие дорожки слёз с её красивого лица.

\- Твои покои я тоже убрала перед отъездом, но ты знаешь, мой дом - твой дом, и если вдруг понадобится - без сомнения приходи и хозяйничай с чистым сердцем.

\- Хорошо, душа моя.

\- Твои сейфы и тайники также в порядке - я проверяла. Я оставила некоторые средства в них, о, и не смотри на меня так. Я уверена, что кроме тебя и меня никто не в состоянии найти их. Да и оставила я не так много, так что, в случае чего, будет не так уж и жалко…

\- Хорошо, милая. Вам нужно ехать.

\- Люблю тебя. Береги себя, пожалуйста, - женщина сжала предплечья Джерарда, стиснув пальцы со всей силы, а затем порывисто обняла и поцеловала его.

\- И я тебя люблю, Шарли. А теперь иди в экипаж и не оборачивайся. Всё у вас будет хорошо. А я сразу напишу письмо, как тут станет хоть что-то ясно. С Богом! - он мягко развернул и подтолкнул женщину, и она пошла, мелко шагая, задевая краем юбок прикатанный гравий дороги. Но у самой двери всё же обернулась и, помахав рукой, подарила Джерарду свою прощальную тёплую улыбку.

Через мгновение экипажи тронулись и, сопровождаемые добрыми пожеланиями Фрэнка и Маргарет и молчаливым одобрением Джерарда и Поля, отправились в путь к порту. 

Ещё очень много лет Шарлотта не вернётся во Францию. Эта страна перестанет быть её домом навсегда, но сейчас женщина и её люди только начинали долгий и изнурительный путь к своей новой жизни.

****

Весть об аресте и заточении королевы пришла ранним утром спустя неделю отъезда баронессы. Она обрушилась на поместье Уэя, словно снежная лавина, и окончательно подорвала устроившийся было хрупкий мир в этом доме.

Джерард, едва его доверенный осведомитель уехал, заперся в кабинете и не выходил оттуда полдня, не отвечая ни на слова Фрэнка, ни на увещевания Маргарет. Наконец, уставшие и измученные, они решили оставить его в покое. 

Только поздним вечером Фрэнк, решивший проверить дверь кабинета, неожиданно понял, что она больше не закрыта, и попал внутрь. В нос сразу проник удушающий запах табака, видимо, наставник много курил здесь сегодня, хотя обычно не слишком жаловал это занятие.

В сумраке небольшого помещения он даже не сразу разглядел Джерарда. Поэтому, привыкнув к темноте, нашёл канделябр и поджёг свечи, заставляя мрак отступить в дальние углы комнатки. Джерард лежал на кресле, развалившись, и, кажется дремал. Под пальцами его руки, свесившейся с подлокотника, валялась на полу пустая бутыль из-под коньяка. Фрэнк поёжился. Выпить столько одному без какой-либо еды было для него не под силу. Он подошёл ближе к мужчине и, встав на колени возле него, провёл рукой по заострившемуся бледному лицу. Подушечки пальцев покалывала щетина, а зрачки под веками хозяина забегали. Он медленно просыпался.

\- Джерард? Джерард… - тихо позвал Фрэнк, не переставая касаться скулы и щеки мужчины.

Открыв глаза, наставник поморщился, а потом подтянулся, чтобы сесть поудобнее. Он искал взглядом часы, а когда увидел их, испустил полный уничижения стон. Фрэнк продолжал касаться любимого мужчины, теперь гладя волосы, надавливая пальцами на известные ему одному точки в надежде принести облегчение. Он ждал, когда Джерард посмотрит на него, чтобы прочитать хоть что-то в его глазах.

\- Фрэнки… - мужчина, наконец, поймал взгляд своего мальчика, и что-то со звоном порвалось внутри него, выпуская наружу скопившиеся эмоции, негодование и страхи. - Фрэнки, anima mia… - руки Джерарда жадно заскользили по его домашней рубахе, без стыда забираясь в прорези и касаясь кожи. По щекам мужчины неостановимо текли слёзы. - Фрэнки, - выдохнул он, рывком притягивая опешившего юношу к себе, со всей силы стиснув ткань на груди, почти укусом впиваясь в его губы. Так грубо Фрэнка ещё никто не целовал, но это был Джерард, и, преодолев первый испуг, юноша подчинился и обмяк, позволяя делать с собой всё, что захочется мужчине. Это было непросто, но он считал себя готовым стать вместилищем для сомнений, злобы, страхов своего любимого. Более того, Фрэнк с трепетом желал этого, начиная дышать чаще, приоткрывая губы и устраиваясь между коленями наставника.

Джерард казался одичавшим. Целуя, почти терзая мягкие губы своего мальчика, он то и дело шептал его имя. Это было единственное, что он произносил, пока его руки грубо разрывали завязки на белой рубашке и безо всякой нежности, лишь утверждая своё доминирование, мяли соски и кожу вокруг.

Фрэнк стонал, но эта боль приносила странное чувство удовлетворения. Его рука сама потянулась к паху мужчины и, сжав его ощутимую эрекцию, начала мягко двигаться по ткани. Спустя мгновение Джерард с низким рыком развернул его спиной к себе и, согнув в пояснице, заставил опуститься на руки. Юноша дрожал, как осиновый лист, боясь всего, что сейчас происходило, но и желая этого со всей неистовой страстью. Фрэнк никогда не думал, что любовь приносит лишь радость и удовольствие. Он знал с юношеских лет, что без боли любовь обесценивается и теряет свой смысл, и не так уж и важно, является боль физической или душевной - он хотел испытать всю её от Джерарда. Он мечтал об этом, возбуждаясь всё сильнее, закусив нижнюю губу и расставляя ноги чуть шире. Юноша закусил губу, чувствуя, как мужчина срывает с него домашние штаны, одним движением спуская их до самых колен. Они не занимались любовью несколько дней, и Фрэнк готовился к боли, стараясь расслабится как можно сильнее, но его нервное состояние не позволяло полностью управлять телом. Он слышал, как Джерард шелестит своей одеждой, и с восторгом ощущал, накрепко зажмурив глаза, по-хозяйски уверенные руки на своих ягодицах. Пальцы сминали их, словно те были тестом.

Как бы он ни готовился к боли, та боль, что он получил, когда Джерард толкнулся в него, вышибла искры и слёзы из его зажмуренных глаз. Тело пронзило, словно остро отточенным лезвием, и даже через закушенную его губу вырвался едкий, горючий стон. На языке стало солоно, а Джерард, прижавшись к нему всем телом сверху, накрепко обняв одной рукой, резко и быстро двигался, заставляя Фрэнка сходить с ума от боли и странного всепоглощающего чувства сопричастности. Он словно приносил себя в жертву - самозабвенно, добровольно, наслаждаясь каждым мигом, пронзающим его тело, заставляющим вскрикивать и вздрагивать. Он плакал и был счастлив, потому что Джерард сжимал его поперёк груди своей рукой так крепко, как никогда раньше.

Эта агония продлилась недолго, и, судорожно дёрнувшись, мужчина излился, затапливая тело Фрэнка огнём. Они замерли вот так - спаянные, слитые воедино, кажется, на целую вечность, руки юноши уже дрожали, и он, не удержавшись, осел на пол под весом тела Джерарда.

Фрэнк не сразу понял, что это за звуки, пока не пришёл в себя. Резковатые всхлипы доносились из-за его плеча, и юноша, сморщившись, двинулся, освобождаясь от плоти и тела любимого, придавившего его сверху.

\- Прости, прости меня… - шептал Джерард, когда Фрэнк, обняв его голову руками, притянул к своей груди. - Прости меня, ангел, душа моя… прости…

Джерард плакал, оставляя слёзы на изошедшей красными пятнами коже Фрэнка. Мужчина касался его пальцами так нежно, словно тот был новорождённый, не переставая повторять «прости». Юноша в ответ обнимал его голову и плечи и гладил тёмные жестковатые волосы, боясь сказать хоть что-либо. Впервые Джерард предстал перед ним столь хрупким и ранимым, и он искренне боялся как-то спугнуть и испортить этот миг.

Мужчина успокоился не скоро, а успокоившись, начал говорить - тихо, чётко, словно он всё уже давно обдумал.

\- Я должен встретиться с ней в последний раз. То, что её заключили в тюрьму, приведёт или к пожизненному сроку в монастыре, или к казни… Ты понимаешь меня, Фрэнки? 

\- Я всё понимаю, Джерард, - тихо проговорил юноша, не представляя совершенно, как осуществить задуманное. Но он твёрдо был уверен в одном - что не отпустит мужчину одного. - И всё же, разве возможно проникнуть в тюрьму для особо важных преступников?

\- Думаю, деньги сделают всё, - уверенно сказал Джерард. - Ты… пойдёшь со мной? Я не могу представить, насколько это опасно. Я не могу точно гарантировать, что мы вернёмся. Но если я не попрощаюсь с ней, я не найду покоя для своей души, Фрэнки… Я не был готов ко всему, что происходит сейчас в этой дьяволом осенённой стране…

\- Даже не смейте спрашивать. Мне всё равно, насколько это опасно. Я иду с вами, и в этом нет какого-либо вопроса для меня.

Джерард, наконец, поднялся на локтях и взглянул на него прямо: с покрасневшими и припухшими глазами, с лицом, пошедшим пятнами, с тоской, что буквально струилась из-под век. С любовью, что выплёскивалась через край из его израненного сердца.

\- Прости меня, Фрэнки… - сказал он тихо, закусывая губы, скользя сожалеющим взглядом по алым пятнам на коже груди и чертам лица юноши, словно лепил с него скульптуру. - Прости меня, умоляю. Я совсем обезумел и сорвался, когда ты, такой тёплый, мягкий и невероятно сладкий оказался рядом, - мужчина зарылся носом в ткань, что собралась у подмышки юноши. - Прости меня, - прогудел он неразборчиво и едва слышно, - потому что я никогда не прощу себя за это.

****

Заручившись согласием любимого, Джерард долго ломал голову над тем, как провернуть то, что он задумал. Его могли арестовать в Париже, если узнают, если на него уже завели чёрную папку. Он не имел права рисковать Фрэнком и, ради него, - собой. Он медлил и сомневался, надеясь, что Её Величество могут отпустить с миром.

Известие о дате казни короля потрясло и всколыхнуло страну, перевернув настроение поместья вверх дном. Маргарет причитала, что Франция сошла с ума, и тихо лила слёзы, уже перестав надеяться хоть кого-то успокоить в этом доме. Поль старался заниматься повседневными делами, как и прежде, но и по нему было видно, что пожилой слуга удручён происходящим.

Джерард же словно поймал второе дыхание, полностью мобилизовавшись. Казнь короля Иосэфа, поставившая страну на уши, была тем самым толчком, которого ему так сильно не хватало. Доработав план и детально обсудив его с Фрэнком, хозяин поместья назначил день, в который они, загримированные под обычных высокопоставленных служащих, выехали в Париж.

****

Начальником тюрьмы оказался обрюзгший седой мужчина, к несчастью, хорошо знакомый Джерарду. Поэтому почти все разговоры пришлось взять на себя Фрэнку, но месье Пуар был непреклонен.

\- К королеве никого не пускать - это приказ свыше, месье…

\- Люсьен, - подсказал Фрэнк максимально учтиво, пока Джерард, скрывая свою личность, стоял за приоткрытой дверью и подслушивал. - Но вы ведь понимаете, что я не просто прошу об услуге, - юноша достал папку, в которой находились все наличные средства, найденные на тот момент в поместье. Ни много, ни мало, несколько тысяч франков. Очень солидная сумма, на которую припеваючи можно прожить не меньше года.

Старик крякнул, погладив потную лысину под париком.

\- Это очень щедрое предложение, месье…

\- Люсьен, - снова подсказал Фрэнк.

\- Да-да, Люсьен. Но на этаже, где камера Её Величества, находится охрана, которая не подпадает под мою юрисдикцию…

Было видно, что старый змей выкручивается, потому что глаза его алчно загорелись при виде круглой суммы. Фрэнк был готов начать новый виток переговоров, как вдруг дверь позади распахнулась, и Джерард, войдя внутрь кабинета, уверенно встал рядом, оглядывая старого своего ухажёра, года три назад очень настойчиво добивавшегося его благосклонности.

\- Месье Джерард Артур Уэй? - поражённо прошептал мужчина.

\- Месье Пуар, моё почтение, - учтиво склонившись, поздоровался он. - Простите моего протеже, думаю, ему нечего предложить вам, хотя, конечно же, это, - он взял папку из рук Фрэнка и положил её на массивный деревянный стол перед мужчиной, - мы оставим здесь. А сейчас, Люсьен, прошу, оставь нас одних ненадолго, и проследи, чтобы никто не вошёл, пока мы… - он осёкся на мгновение, - разговариваем.

Фрэнка резанул по самому сердцу этот приказной тон. Тем более, при том, как сально глазки начальника тюрьмы бегали по лицу и фигуре Джерарда. Стиснув зубы, юноша коротко поклонился и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь чуть громче, чем следовало. Он злился, но понимал - ради поставленной цели Джерард пойдёт на очень и очень многое. И он не хотел даже думать о том, что может понадобиться от него старому обрюзгшему начальнику тюрьмы. Закрыв глаза и стараясь не прислушиваться, он прижался спиной к стене. К счастью, из-за толстой деревянной двери не было слышно ни звука.

\- Итак, месье Пуар, - сладко улыбнувшись и присев на край стола, начал Джерард, - к счастью, мы с вами оба знаем, как прийти к общему соглашению, не так ли? 

Мужчина голодно сглотнул, скользя глазами по обтянутому кюлотами бедру, умостившемуся на его столе. Он мечтал получить этого сладкого прихвостня королевы, едва заступил на высокий пост. Но слухи о том, что этот красавчик ложится под кого угодно, оказались ложными. И вот сейчас он в его власти и пришёл просить. Судьба воистину странная штука. И очень ироничная, надо сказать. Его ладони потели от предвкушения и фантазий о том, как он разложит это прекрасное тело на столе и грубо, быстро возьмёт его.

\- Но-но, месье, - игриво хохотнул Джерард, проводя пальцем дорожку по кисти мужчины, заставляя того вздрогнуть и выплыть из своих мыслей. - Я вижу, вы уже ушли из реальности, придумывая, чего бы послаще от меня получить, грязный вы фантазёр, - он провёл острым кончиком языка по своим губам, не сводя глаз с мужчины, наблюдая, как на его белом морщинистом лбу выступают мельчайшие капельки пота. - Скажу вам, месье Пуар, что время - деньги. И мне очень жаль, что я не смогу воплотить все ваши желания в эту короткую встречу. Но я обещаю исполнить одно, - мужчина наклонился к лицу начальника тюрьмы и обдал его крупное мясистое ухо горячим будоражащим дыханием, - зато сделаю это так, что вы до смерти не забудете. Согласны?

Джерард наступал, прекрасно чувствуя, что надо брать этого бесхребетного слизняка, пока он не спохватился. Нельзя ослаблять накал ни на секунду, нельзя дать ему собраться с мыслями. Похотливый месье Пуар должен был думать только нижней частью своего тела, и пока это удавалось.

\- Но за это, - Джерард обошёл вокруг стола и, присев на столешницу прямо перед лицом мужчины, широко развёл колени. Он взял в ладонь одну руку мужчины напротив и положил себе на пах, а сам кончиком сапога едва заметно касался паха месье Пуара, - вы сделаете всё возможное, чтобы посодействовать нашей встрече с королевой. Мы договорились? - он чуть сильнее нажал ногой на бугорок в кюлотах начальника тюрьмы, заставляя того закрыть глаза, закусить губу и нервно закивать. - Вот и отлично, мой хороший, - зашептал он, опускаясь перед месье Пуаром на колени и развязывая завязки на его паху. - Вот и замечательно.

Ему предстояла неприятная, но в целом довольно привычная работа. И Джерард считал, что эта жертва - не так уж и много, на что он был готов пойти ради последней, как он чувствовал, встречи с королевой. У него было прощальное письмо от её дочери и тысяча слов благодарности, которые он так и не смог сказать раньше. А сейчас он просто работал, стараясь доставить как можно больше удовольствия, механически постанывая и терпя липкие толстые пальцы в своих волосах.

Дверь из кабинета начальника тюрьмы открылась спустя десяток минут. Первым вышел покрасневший лицом смущённый месье Пуар, за ним - Джерард, вытирающий рот белым кружевным платком. Проходя мимо Фрэнка, он шепнул ему на ухо: «Напомни, чтобы дома я выпил не меньше литра крепкого вина, иначе чем-нибудь заболею».

Начальник вёл их по узким обходным коридорам, поднимаясь выше на этаж, а чуть позже - ещё на один. Тут уже не чувствовалось той промозглой сырости, которой пропахло всё в кабинете начальника тюрьмы, и было более светло. Месье Пуар попросил подождать их в темноте арки недолго, пока он даст какое-нибудь важное задание страже, прохлаждавшейся у двери камеры королевы.

Спустя минуту споров на повышенных тонах, мимо мужчин, таящихся в тени, прошли двое бравых служак, костерящих начальника на чём свет стоит.

\- Не знаю, зачем вам это, да и мне всё равно, учитывая величину суммы, но скажу заранее - сбежать вам не удастся, - проговорил месье Пуар, лязгая в замке двери ключом. - Имейте в виду, у вас не больше пяти минут, месье Джерард, - гадко улыбнулся начальник тюрьмы и, распахивая дверь, запустил Уэя внутрь. Фрэнк, согласно ранней договорённости, остался снаружи и готовился отвлекать остроумием охрану, если та вернётся раньше срока.

\- Благодарю за честность, месье Пуар, - кивнул Джерард, проходя внутрь кельи-камеры прежде, чем дверь за ним захлопнулась, отрезая от свободного мира.

Королева сидела на простом стуле за небольшим письменным столом и водила пером по бумаге. Но сейчас она выронила перо из ослабевших пальцев и с благоговейным ужасом взирала на своего бывшего верного слугу.

Джерард с не меньшим ужасом и преклонением смотрел в ответ, потому что королева была обрита наголо. Её чудных, шелковистых золотых волос больше не было. Был только короткий ёжик на голове, не скрывающий неровностей черепа и словно оголявший саму её душу. Она выглядела завораживающе, и Джерард не смел пошевелиться.

\- Джерард?.. - прошептала Мариэтта, словно не веря своим глазам.

\- Ваше величество… ваши волосы, - выдохнул мужчина, падая на колени. - Что эти изверги сделали с вами?

\- Это правило едино для всех заключённых, - отмахнулась она. - Но как ты попал сюда? Ко мне никого не пускают, совершенно никого!

\- Это не важно, Ваше Величество, - грустно улыбнувшись, Джерард встал, чтобы приблизиться к женщине и снова преданно опуститься на колени, а затем и вовсе позволить себе вольность: опустить свою голову, удобно укладывая её на грубую ткань юбки королевы.

Не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как он почувствовал тонкую ладошку, робко гладящую его по волосам.

\- Джерард, милый мой Джерард… Верный мой пёс, - шептала королева, роняя на щёки мужчины редкие солёные капли. - Вот видишь, как всё обернулось. Хотя, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Они считают, что чтобы умертвить змею, надобно отсечь ей голову. Только забывают о том, что если посмотреть с другой стороны, выходит, что оставляют змею без хвоста… Моя казнь назначена на двадцать седьмое июня. Пожалуйста, умоляю, не приходи на неё. Моё сердце не выдержит.

Джерард вздрогнул от этих слов и до боли прикусил свою щеку.

\- О чём вы говорите, Ваше Величество? Какая казнь, если не было даже публичного суда и слушаний? В чём вас обвиняют?

\- Ох, милый мой Джерард, - тяжело вздохнула королева, стирая с щёк дорожки слёз. - Обвинение у всех - одно. Я виновна в несостоятельности французской монархии как государственном аппарате и растрате казны. Время для судебных слушаний тоже назначено, но меня предупредили заранее - независимо от их исхода меня ждёт казнь. И это их решение ничто не изменит. Во Франции больше нет королевского престола, это лишь вопрос времени. Наверное, мы оба это заслужили. Ведь ничего не происходит просто так?

\- Прошу вас, - сдавленно прошептал Джерард, стараясь справиться с душащим его осознанием, - не говорите больше ничего. Прошу вас…

Они провели в молчании несколько мгновений, после чего мужчина вдруг заговорил:

\- Я любил вас, Мариэтта. Всегда любил. В начале - пылко и страстно, со всей своей юношеской глупостью. Затем, когда повзрослел и поумнел, любил тихо и чутко, не забывая ни на миг то, что вы для меня сделали. Вы сделали для меня столько, что я могу смело сказать - я обязан вам жизнью…

\- Не надо, Джерард, прошу тебя, - всхлипнула Мариэтта, не переставая гладить его тёмные, перевязанные чёрной атласной ленточкой, волосы. - Мне не нужна подобная жертва. Просто живи - и это будет для меня высшая твоя благодарность…

\- Спасибо вам за всё, спасибо и простите, потому что теперь моё сердце болит о другом человеке. Я думал, что буду любить вас со всей трепетностью всю свою жизнь, и, возможно, я люблю вас до сих пор, но уже совсем не так. Это звучит странно, но... Я верен вам, как и в самом начале. Я позаботился о вашей дочери, и ей ничего не угрожает в далёкой и спокойной Англии. Я буду постоянно следить за тем, как идут у неё дела, и подберу лучшую кандидатуру для её замужества, когда придёт время…

\- Не надо лучшей, - печально прервала его Мариэтта. - Просто… пусть она будет с ним счастлива, Джерард.

\- Хорошо, - тут же согласился Уэй.

В дверь настойчиво постучали - время вышло. И мужчина, и женщина над ним вздрогнули от резкого, такого чужеродного в их идиллии звука.

\- Вот письмо от Луизы, - Джерард суетливо достал из внутреннего кармана свёрнутый лист бумаги, который королева, с нежностью поцеловав, тут же спрятала в лифе тюремного платья.

\- Спасибо, мой верный пёс, - женщина заставила Уэя поднять голову и нежно запечатлела поцелуй своих сухих губ на его губах. Это был первый и последний раз, когда Мариэтта целовала его так, и мужчина прикрыл глаза, стараясь запомнить этот миг навсегда. - Я надеюсь, ты сохранил конверт, который я просила открыть, когда будет совсем туго в этой стране? Милый мой Джерард, сейчас самое время, поверь мне, - она грустно улыбнулась, проведя по его губам большим пальцем своей изящной руки. - А теперь иди, прошу тебя.

Джерард встал, чувствуя себя, словно во сне. Дверь за ним открылась, и взволнованный Фрэнк схватил его за руку. И мужчина, не видя толком из-за тумана слёз, продолжал шептать одними губами: «Двадцать седьмое июня… Я буду с вами, моя королева. Ничего не бойтесь, я буду с вами, пусть вы и не увидите меня в толпе. Я буду с вами - чтобы поддержать ваше последнее земное шествие».


	30. Chapter 30

На площади Людовика Пятнадцатого, которую совсем недавно переименовали в Площадь Революции, бушевала толпа. Её не смущало ни промозглое раннее утро, ни жуткая давка, ни грозные гвардейцы, теснящие простой люд и лишь создающие некоторую нервозность. Мосты, парки, скверы, все улицы, начиная от здания Суда до площади, были единой живой рекой из людей и солдат в красивых ярких мундирах.

Белые женские чепцы казались рассыпанным рисом на фоне этой многолюдной пёстрой толпы. Здесь собрались все, кто хотел посмотреть на то, как последнего французского монарха лишают жизни и головы. Все, кто успел занять места в этом зале под открытым небом. Все, кто не боялся за себя и мечтал о том, чтобы Франция стала Республикой. 

За последние недели площади Парижа испили немало человеческой крови. Словно голодное, некстати проснувшееся хищное животное, город лениво вздыхал и ворочался под ногами, перебирая, как чешую, камни мостовой, и алкал. Алкал новых жертвоприношений, шептал на своём непонятном, древнем языке: «Ещё… Ещё крови! Станьте более безумными, более злыми. Непримиримыми… Дайте мне крови!» Он науськивал, давил на встревоженные умы своим неслышным, но ощутимым, точно тяжесть камня на шее, гулом. Он отдавался в визге голосов и скрипе несмазанных колёс, в нервном перестуке подкованных копыт. Город знал, что ещё долго до конца, и он успеет вдоволь напиться, чтобы уснуть ещё на сотню лет. Но сейчас, ранним утром двадцать седьмого июня, он был раздражён и голоден. Он был в предвкушении - монаршая кровь была для него самой сладкой. Самой горькой. Идеальной.

Джерард оказался так тесно прижат к Фрэнку, что чувствовал его тремор. Юноша, крепко держащий за руку своего наставника, волновался, и хотя старался не показывать этого ничем, тесно прижатый спиной к груди мужчины, выдавал себя с головой.

Но Джерард не обращал на это внимания. Всем своим существом он вглядывался в дальнюю улицу, из которой должен был выехать траурный кортеж. Уже отчётливо слышался звон лошадиной сбруи и жуткий звук колёс телеги, на которой везли королеву. Этот звук, словно из потустороннего мира, поднимался вверх и зависал над гомоном толпы, заставляя её смолкнуть в ожидании. Он давил на уши и стальными обручами сковывал грудную клетку, не давая Джерарду как следует вздохнуть. Сколько он ни настраивал себя на спокойствие и холодность, всё слетело с него луковой старой шелухой, едва скромный кортеж появился в видимости его глаз.

Когда в толпе возникло движение, на площади сразу же стало тихо. И в этой тишине раздались дикие крики, несущиеся с улицы Сент-Оноре; появился отряд кавалерии, из-за угла крайнего дома выехала трагическая телега со связанной женщиной, некогда бывшей владычицей Франции; сзади нее с веревкой в одной руке и шляпой в другой стоял Саркар, палач, исполненный гордости и смиренно-подобострастный одновременно.*

Простая деревенская телега о двух крепких каурых лошадках. Телега, в которой на грубой деревянной скамье сидела королева всей этой сошедшей с ума страны. Умышленно медленно двигалась она, ибо каждый должен был насладиться единственным в своем роде зрелищем. С гордой осанкой и приподнятой головой в чепце, что скрывал её обритую голову, женщина смотрела вперёд невидящими, но совершенно сухими глазами. Окруженная толпой, которая вдруг снова взорвалась различными грубыми воплями, она казалась невозможно, просто до ужаса одинокой. Словно единственный несрезанный колос посреди поля разлетающейся от ветра соломы…

Перед ней, сбоку от кареты, выгарцовывал на белом жеребце актёр театра Дю Валя Анжер Гюстон. Джерард видел один спектакль с его участием и считал полнейшей бездарностью. Но сейчас все глупые и отвратительные его реплики толпа воспринимала, словно бесплатные горячие пирожки. И не важно, что те были с протухшей собачатиной.

\- Поглядите! - кричал мужчина так, что слышно было и на другом краю площади. - Смотрите все, вот она, Мариэтта! Распутница и злодейка, не нашедшая для своего народа лишней буханки хлеба! - толпа яростно поддерживала выкриками любой его выпад в сторону королевы, которая словно и вовсе не видела и не слышала этого человека перед ней. Фрэнк сильнее впился пальцами в руку Джерарда. Они, одетые как простые фабричные рабочие, уехали из поместья ещё поздним вечером, чтобы успеть вовремя и найти для себя место на этом трагическом спектакле. В трёх кварталах отсюда их ждала чёрная карета, и уплачено вознице за неё было столько, что и думать об этом не хотелось. Джерард тяжело дышал, смотря на этот фарс, и сквозь зубы извергал проклятия в сторону Гюстона. Он хотел свернуть ему шею сию же секунду, но не по головам же до него добираться?

\- Мерзкий пройдоха, - прошептал мужчина, сильнее сжимая свободный кулак. - Выблядок и подхалим… Если бы не субсидии Её Величества для вашего дрянного театра, ты бы уже давно побирался вместе с остальными вашими великими талантами, воюя за более хлебное место с попрошайками у Нотр-Дама… Ненавижу!

\- Тише, Джерард, умоляю вас, - в пол-оборота зашептал Фрэнк, когда несколько окружавших их людей в грубой одежде оглянулись на повысившего голос мужчину.

Уэй дёрнулся, словно от удара кнутом, но ничего не ответил. То состояние, что он испытывал последние перед казнью дни, слишком давило на него, заставляя медленно сходить с ума. Ещё никогда судьба не выставляла ему столь крупный и жестокий счёт. Он был раздавлен и старался не думать о том, что последние минуты жизни королевы поганит этот черноволосый выскочка Анжер. Да и имело ли это значение? Жизнь этой потрясающей женщины неслась к своему концу неистовым галопом. О чём она думала, глядя вокруг удивлёнными, чуть расширенными глазами? Что заботило её, занимало ум? Чему удивлялась она, разглядывая огромную волнующуюся толпу? Никто и никогда не скажет этого, никто не узнает последних её сокровенных мыслей.

Королева Мариэтта сосредоточенно смотрела перед собой, ничем не выказывая тесно обступившим ее зевакам ни страха, ни страданий. Словно все силы души концентрировала она, чтобы сохранить до конца спокойствие, и напрасно ее злейшие враги следили за нею, пытаясь обнаружить малейшие признаки отчаяния или протеста. Ничто не приводило ее в замешательство: ни то, что у церкви Святого Духа собравшиеся женщины встретили ее криками глумления, ни то, что актер Гюстон, чтобы создать соответствующее настроение у зрителей этой жестокой инсценировки, появился в форме национального гвардейца верхом на лошади у её смертной телеги и, размахивая саблей, кричал: «Вот она, эта гнусная Мариэтта! Теперь с ней будет покончено, друзья мои!»*

Кровавая полоса казней началась с обезглавливания месье Жаккарда Русто. Никто не ожидал, что суд приговорит бывшего деятеля революции к смертному приговору. Именно его дрянная кровь пробудила ото сна хищное, несытое животное, коим, по сути, являлся Париж. Его кровь всколыхнула молву и воспалила умы, раскрепощая и развязывая руки. За его кровью пролилась кровь нескольких деятелей, работавших под его началом в аппарате руководства, затем полетели более знатные головы, пока шаткая лестница не достигла провинившегося перед народом короля. Иосэфа казнили всего три недели назад на этой же площади, и камни мостовой, окрасившиеся тогда алым, кажется, не успели просохнуть и до сегодняшнего дня, как на эшафот должна была взойти его жена, королева Мариэтта.

Повозка остановилась у помоста, на громадной площади вновь воцарилась жуткая, мёртвая тишина. И Джерард, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как худенькая женщина, наотрез отказывающаяся от любой сторонней помощи, выбиралась из телеги со связанными сзади руками. Гордо выпрямленная спина, словно высеченное из мрамора лицо и длинное платье только подчеркивали то, что она даже в эти минуты остаётся Королевой.

Когда Мариэтта под чутким присмотром палача Саркара восходила по ступеням к гильотине так же легко, как когда-то по каменным лестницам Версаля, по толпе пронёсся шепот. Увидев женщину, что перекроила его невзрачную жизнь на новый лад лишь несколькими словами, у страшного устройства, Джерард не выдержал и сморгнул скопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы. Они медленно потекли по иссохшим щекам, словно впитываясь под кожу. Счёт жизни королевы пошёл на секунды, и мужчина чувствовал это всем своим существом, порываясь метнуться туда, к эшафоту, чтобы она, возможно, смогла увидеть его и понять, что не одна сейчас. Но этой страстной мечте не суждено было осуществиться - Фрэнк, его мальчик, не только крепко держал его за руку. Он был для него тем самым необходимым якорем, чтобы выдержать все хаотичные волны эмоций, сметающие мужчину с ног. Он был гарантом и смыслом, и Джерард, повинуясь яркому порыву, приник к его голове носом, чтобы жадно, до одури глубоко задышать родным запахом тёмных волос. Это помогло и привело его в чувство. Он ощутил, что сможет досмотреть до конца. Он должен был быть с ней до конца, потому что кроме них двоих на всей площади вряд ли бы сыскался человек, испытывающий к этой хрупкой женщине добрые чувства. Все вокруг словно сошли с ума.

Мариэтта послала еще один невидящий взгляд в небо, поверх отвратительной сутолоки, окружающей ее. Различила ли она там, в утреннем тумане, Тюильри, в котором жила последние дни и невыносимо страдала в одиночестве и страхе? Вспомнила ли в эту оставшуюся, в эту самую последнюю минуту день, когда те же самые толпы на площадях, подобных этой, приветствовали ее как престолонаследницу? Неизвестно. Никому не дано знать последних мыслей обречённого на смерть.

Каково это, умирать, окружённой ненавистью многотысячной толпы?

Ей не дали и прийти в себя толком. Не спросили о последней воле, потому что всё, видимо, уже было решено. Саркар грубовато подтолкнул женщину к гильотине, и та, покачнувшись, неловко склонилась к деревянной выщербленной столешнице. Зрелище, жуткое зрелище перекрыло Джерарду возможность дышать.

Насколько могут растянуться моменты, занимающие считанные секунды? На минуты, часы, на вечность?

Мужчине казалось, что вся его жизнь после встречи с королевой, успела пронестись перед его широко распахнутыми глазами, пока серое, блестящее лезвие гильотины неслось вниз. Не произошло чуда, не раздалось грома Господня. Механизмы чудовищного устройства сработали исправно. В повисшей тишине отчётливо раздался тихий хруст и стук, и толпа ахнула, когда Саркар высоко, на вытянутых руках, поднял кровоточащую голову.

\- Да здравствует Республика! - неуверенно и вразнобой вскрикнули зеваки, потрясённые случившимся.

Джерард закрыл глаза. Ноги потеряли всякую опору, а в голове словно закружилась неистовая карусель. Желудок запросился наружу так отчаянно, что мужчина склонился, отвернувшись, и спастически закашлялся желчью, пошедшей ртом. Если бы не Фрэнк… Если бы не этот, оказавшийся таким сильным и уверенным, мальчик, он бы просто остался лежать на камнях брусчатки до тех пор, пока его не затопчут до смерти.

\- Давайте, давайте же, Джерард. Поднимайтесь. Нам нужно уходить отсюда, прошу вас, - шептал он, настойчиво притягивая к себе потяжелевшее тело наставника и взваливая на себя его руку.

Юноша медленно, но очень упёрто двигался в толпе туда, где, как он помнил, их должна была дожидаться карета. Всё произошедшее произвело на него неизгладимое впечатление. Поправка была лишь на то, что сильнее и ярче всего его мозг рисовал сейчас других героев этой трагедии. И он всеми усилиями воли отгонял от себя видение Джерарда, связанного по рукам, согнутого под лезвием гильотины. Сердце заходилось в ужасе, но голова была холодна и заставляла ноги идти в точном направлении. Даже снежная лавина не заставила бы его сойти с курса. Они должны были убраться отсюда, и как можно скорее. Всего этого было и так слишком много для них двоих.

****

Весь путь в экипаже, что с превеликим трудом выбрался из запруженного зеваками и гвардейцами Парижа, они провели молча, передавая из рук в руки большую пузатую флягу из серебра. Джерард наполнил её старым выдержанным коньяком ещё в поместье, считая, что это будет весьма предусмотрительно. И он был просто бескрайне прав.

Шок медленно отпускал мужчин, бледность уходила с лиц, уступая место горячечному румянцу и непреодолимой вселенской усталости. Они не понимали, как себя вести друг с другом и что сейчас говорить. Поэтому наслаждались и упивались тишиной, словно она была лучшим подарком после неистового, изошедшего шумом Парижа.

Джерард понял, что что-то неладно, ещё на подъезде к поместью. Уже смеркалось, и в светлых летних сумерках отчётливо выделялись тёмные окна поместья, в то время как на верхнем этаже в некоторых окнах разливались странные алые блики…

\- Господи Иисусе… - прошептал он, и Фрэнк, потрясённый его тоном, напряжённо уставился в то же окно, почти прилипая к стеклу носом.

\- Что это, Джерард? Господи, что это?!

\- Пожар…

Они вбежали в дом вместе, не обращая внимание на скрип колес уезжающего экипажа и взломанную дверь, не понимая, куда идти и где же Маргарет с Полем. В поместье больше не было никого - все наёмные рабочие взяли отгул, а то и вовсе уволились в связи с назревающими беспорядками. Внутри было пусто и темно, в воздухе уже достаточно уловимо пахло горящим деревом и лаком.

\- Фрэнки, прошу тебя, найди Маргарет. Она должна быть здесь, - чётко отдал указания Джерард. - Я должен подняться наверх и достать некоторые бумаги. Иначе… даже думать не хочу, что будет «иначе»… - мужчина серьёзно, как никогда, посмотрел в глаза ученика. Тот был бледен, но очень собран, и уверенно кивнул.

\- Я найду Марго, - тихо сказал Фрэнк, - а вы… прошу, будьте предельно осторожны. Никакие бумаги не стоят вашей жизни.

Оставив словно порванный на клочки поцелуй в уголке плотно сжатых губ, Джерард побежал к лестнице.

Тут, на втором этаже, было более дымно. Мужчина достал батистовый платок и, закрыв им нос и рот, двинулся к своим покоям. Именно там в тайнике под паркетной доской лежали важные бумаги, оставшиеся векселя на неплохую сумму и, самое важное, письмо королевы. То самое, которое она просила открыть в самом крайнем случае. Кажется, он настал… Он надеялся забрать и обе шкатулки с драгоценностями. И вопрос был не в том, сколько стоили хранящиеся там безделушки. А в том, что каждая из них была наградой за определённую тёмную историю, ставкой в хитрой игре, каждая - словно кладезь памяти, с которым Джерард не был готов распрощаться. 

Сильнее всего горели покои Фрэнка. Самые вычурные и богатые, возможно, они навели злоумышленников на мысль, что именно они - господская опочивальня. Огонь лизал тяжёлые портьеры и кровать, на которой ещё вчера спал Фрэнк. Кое-где горели и дымились обои, тлела обивка стульев, но до комода, где юноша хранил свою шкатулку, ещё можно было добраться. Открыв ящик, Джерард взял и крепко прижал к себе деревянную коробочку, в которой, как он надеялся, мальчик так же хранил свою треснувшую брошь.

Вдруг за его спиной что-то оглушительно треснуло и с грохотом рухнуло на пол, заставляя мужчину буквально подскочить на месте и моментально покрыться потом. Оглянувшись, он понял, что это всего лишь прогорела и сломалась напополам гардина. Но её падение послужило толчком к тому, чтобы как можно скорее покинуть эту комнату.

Выйдя в коридор, Джерард бросил на горящее помещение последний взгляд и направился к себе.

В его покоях горели ярким пламенем гардины и кровать. Невыносимо страшное и будоражащее фантазию зрелище: чадящий костёр, разведённый прямо посередине ложа, где они, так и не насытившиеся друг другом, совсем недавно занимались любовью. Вздрогнув, мужчина сморгнул едкий дым, застилающий глаза, и кинулся к заветной паркетной доске под кроватью. Воздух внизу раскалился, и Джерард доставал папку с бумагами, обжигая кожу рук. Там же валялась ненужная раньше портупея со шпагой и небольшим кинжалом. Мужчина не очень хорошо владел оружием, но решил прихватить и его на всякий случай. Всё же лучше, чем ничего.

Так же быстро выцепив свою шкатулку из трюмо, он выскочил из покоев, лишь мимолётно бросив взгляд на невыносимо прекрасно горящую кровать. Что-то происходило. Страшное, безвозвратно всё изменяющее. Но мужчина, совершенно окаменев сердцем, не мог больше чувствовать. Его голова, повинуясь взбудораженному состоянию и току разгорячённой крови, думала холодно и точно. Нужно было собрать всех домочадцев и уезжать отсюда. Уезжать как можно скорее. 

Только почему же так тихо вокруг?

Джерард очень любил Маргарет и безмерно уважал Поля. Но всё, о чём он мог думать, открывая дверь за дверью на словно вымершем первом этаже, было «Фрэнк»...

\- Да где же они все? Где этот невыносимый мальчишка?! - тихо ругался он, открывая дверь в столовую. И только закончив фразу, услышал тихие сдавленные всхлипы. - Фрэнки?

Джерард вошёл внутрь, оставляя всё, что нёс в руках, на обеденном столе. Плакали дальше, в кухне, и мужчина, затаив дыхание, двинулся туда.

Увиденное заставило его опереться на косяк и скомкать в руке край рабочего сюртука.

Фрэнк, сидевший спиной к нему, склонился над Маргарет, распростёртой на полу. Джерард не видел её лица, но это определённо была она, в своих многочисленных юбках, белых льняных чулках и чуть стоптанных домашних туфлях. Она лежала на полу недвижно, и Фрэнк, обнимая женщину, буквально распластался на её груди. И только найдя в себе силы открыть рот, чтобы окликнуть юношу, Джерард заметил большую алую лужу, собравшуюся по другую сторону от женщины, совсем рядом с печью.

\- Господи Иисусе… - выдохнул мужчина, уже не берясь считать, в который раз за этот день произносит имя господне. Его сердце пропустило несколько ударов, а руки покрылись липким холодным потом, когда он понял очевидное.

Маргарет больше нет.

Фрэнк разрыдался сильнее, когда услышал голос Джерарда. Его спина вздрагивала, но он не переставал со всей силы обнимать неподвижное тело.

\- Они убили её, Джерард, - сквозь рыдания выдавил он. - Убили нашу Марго! Ну что она им сделала? Разве это справедливо?

Джерард боялся, что сейчас, вот сию секунду, просто сойдёт с ума. Он почувствовал себя камнем, застывшем в ложе натянутой до предела пращи. Её раскручивала умелая рука, воздух свистел в ушах, и, казалось бы, ещё секунда - и вот он, свободный и бесконечный полёт, возвращение в глубины своего разума, полная потеря контроля. Он чувствовал это напряжение так остро, что начал дрожать. Но нет. Полёт не начинался. Рука раскручивала его без устали, но отпускать не собиралась…

\- В смерти нет справедливости, Фрэнк, - безжизненно ответил Джерард. - Как и в жизни, собственно.

Фрэнк, наконец, замер. Его всхлипы стали тише, пока совсем не прекратились. Джерард было подумал, что смог сказать что-то нужное, как юноша вдруг снова горячо и неистово разрыдался.

\- Нам нужно найти Поля и уходить отсюда, Фрэнки, - тихо и ласково, словно маленькому ребёнку, сказал мужчина. 

\- Они убили Марго... Наша Марго мертва! О, Господи, Джерард! - закричал Фрэнк, хватая себя за волосы и с силой оттягивая их. - Она мне… как мать…

\- Фрэнк, - мужчина понял, что юноша на грани истерики. Он не представлял, что бы стал делать, если бы Фрэнк начал сопротивляться. - Фрэнк, послушай меня, - повторил он настойчивее. - Это мог быть я.

Юноша замер, а потом, помедлив мгновение, распрямился, открывая Джерарду мертвенно бледное лицо женщины и обширную рану в нижней части рёбер. Фрэнк оглянулся, и глаза его были красны и бешены.

\- Что? - просипел он. - Что ты сказал?!

\- Это мог быть я! - повысил голос Джерард, заходя, наконец, внутрь кухни. - Возьми себя в руки, любовь моя. Если бы мы были тут, то ничем не защитились бы от той толпы, что, вероятно, вломилась сюда в наше отсутствие! И распластанным на полу с раной от ножа лежал бы и я тоже, и ты, и никто бы не спасся!

Фрэнк неожиданно вскочил и, пошатываясь, налетел на мужчину, хватая того за грудки, буквально повисая на нём:

\- Никогда, слышишь? Никогда не говори мне ничего подобного! - он шипел так горячо и яро, что брызгал слюной. - Ты не имеешь права умирать, нет! Ты должен жить! Для меня, для себя, вопреки всему. Ты должен жить, Джерард… - Фрэнк растёкся по плечу мужчины и расплакался, вцепляясь в него до боли в скрюченных пальцах. Он даже не понял, что впервые назвал его на «ты», нарушил своеобразную линию их неравенства. Он даже не думал об этом, с ужасом отгоняя образы распластанного на полу любимого окровавленного тела. Он всё же был слишком восприимчивым, чересчур чутким к подобным словам и эмоциям. Или же просто его выдержка на сегодня исчерпала себя. Никто не может быть стойким вечность.

\- Тише, душа моя, Фрэнки, тише… - шептал Джерард, сминая юношу в своих утешающих объятиях. Он гладил его по спине и тёрся носом о волосы, надеясь, что скоро любимый придёт в себя. Мужчина боялся того, что им больше некого спасать в этом доме, кроме них самих. - А теперь мы должны исчезнуть отсюда. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- Но Марго… - вяло выговорил Фрэнк. - Неужели мы оставим её тут?

Джерард понимал. Но и оставаться дольше они не могли.

\- Нет, любовь моя. Мы устроим этой воительнице лучший погребальный костёр из всех возможных, - твёрдо сказал мужчина. - По всем правилам древних викингов. Он будет таким ярким, что ворота Вальхаллы распахнутся заранее, ожидая её душу.

Фрэнк поднял на него опухшие, заплаканные глаза. В них появились проблески понимания.

\- Я схожу за цветами, - кивнул он, отирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Его нос смешно покраснел и опух, но никто не мог бы оценить этого в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Огромный букет, мой мальчик, - согласился Джерард. - Самых красивых роз. Им больше некого радовать здесь, так пусть порадуют её там. Только будь осторожен и поторопись.

Вооружившись ножом, юноша вышел из кухни через чёрную дверь в сад.

Ещё недолго посмотрев на дерево закрывшейся двери, Джерард, наконец, выдохнул и согнулся в спине. Медленно, словно столетний старец, он склонился над женщиной. Долго и пристально вглядывался в такие родные, знакомые до боли черты лица. Оно было спокойно и невозмутимо, и Джерард понял, что Маргарет не сказала ничего, даже когда ей стали угрожать. Если бы она выдала их месторасположение или то, где находится тайник… возможно, осталась бы в живых.

\- О, моя Марго, - горько вздохнул он, проводя по уже похолодевшей коже щеки. Видимо, нападение на дом совершили ранним утром. - Я так наивно полагал, что успею всех вас вытащить из этого болота… Я не сдержал слова, что позабочусь о тебе. Помнишь, тогда, ночью в Париже? Ты спасла меня от растления, а потом тебя отдали на поругание всей общине… А после мы на пару прикончили этого извращенца Руазона, помнишь? Я пообещал тебе тогда… Хотя был мальчишкой. А ты только улыбнулась в ответ. Сможешь ли ты простить меня, Марго? - он убрал волосы с высокого белого лба и оставил на нём долгий скорбный поцелуй: - Прости меня, Марго. Я никчёмный и жалкий, не годный ни на что… Прости меня.

Мужчина разогнулся только тогда, когда дверь за его спиной скрипнула. Фрэнк стоял на пороге с самой огромной охапкой белых и розовых роз, что Джерард только видел. Было непонятно, как юноша удерживал их - ведь каждый стебель был защищён множеством острых шипов.

\- Они прекрасны, Фрэнки, - сказал Джерард, поднимаясь с пола и уступая место.

Пока Фрэнк усердно раскладывал цветы, мужчина сложил умершей руки крестообразно и в последний раз провёл по щеке. Затем обложил тело деревянными чурбачками. Стараниями Фрэнка Маргарет оказалась полностью укрыта цветами. Виднелось только спокойное лицо, будто женщина просто спала. Вытаскав всю поленницу, Джерард облил дерево маслом и поджёг. Пламя весело вскинулось, слизывая подношения, окрашивая алым нежные лепестки. Джерард соорудил факел и сделал ещё один Фрэнку.

\- Мы должны поджечь тут всё. Пусть горит адским пламенем, - сказал он, кивая на двери и занавески. - Ты должен помочь мне, Фрэнк. Должен, - повторил он, уверенно глядя в испуганные глаза. - Пусть думают, что дом сгорел их стараниями, а нас считают пропавшими без вести. У нас нет других вариантов.

Наконец, Фрэнк кивнул и, бросив прощальный, полный печали взгляд в сторону лежащей на полу женщины, вышел из кухни.

\- Вот и всё, Марго, моя дорогая, - угрюмо говорил Джерард, поджигая занавески, скатерти и подпаливая деревянные ящики, разбивая все до единой бутылочки с маслом. - Покойся с миром, и я надеюсь, твоя чистая душа попадёт на небеса. Потому что в жизни она прошла и так достаточно ада. Я люблю тебя, Марго… И Фрэнк любит тебя всей душой. Покойся с миром.

Когда с кухней и столовой было покончено, когда там пылала каждая деревяшка и салфетка, мужчина пошёл помогать Фрэнку. Они трудились до темноты, а после, когда внутри дома было уже нестерпимо жарко, вышли наружу, на зябкий ночной воздух.

Небо затянули тяжёлые тучи, и ни одной звезды не проглядывало сквозь них. Словно Господь укрыл ими свой взор, чтобы не наблюдать всех бесчинств, творящихся внизу волею его непутёвых детей.

Двое мужчин отошли дальше по дороге, чтобы с ужасом и горечью взирать на дело своих рук.

Поместье пылало. Пылало нестерпимо ярко, словно сжигая в себе все их счастливые дни, проведённые под одной крышей, слизывало языками пламени самые сладкие, желанные воспоминания, словно превращая всё прошедшее в тлен.

По щекам Фрэнка молчаливо текли слёзы. Он провёл в этом доме большую часть своей недолгой жизни, а теперь собственноручно уничтожал его. Джерард так же молча стоял рядом и крепко, до боли, держал юношу за руку. Они решили идти к конюшням тогда, когда на первом этаже под давлением силы пламени треснуло и вылетело несколько окон. Дом сгорит дотла, можно было не сомневаться. Это и правда самый прекрасный и великий костёр, который только можно было устроить Маргарет.

Они остановились, немного не дойдя до конюшен. Посередине стропил на верёвке висело, едва покачиваясь от ветра, тело. Оба мужчины сразу поняли, кому оно принадлежит, и, чуть помедлив, пошли вперёд.

Джерард срезал верёвку, на которой повесили Поля, вычурным кинжалом с портупеи. Это была жуткая смерть, мужчина был уверен. Вряд ли есть что-то хуже долгой и мучительной смерти от удушения. Ни Фрэнк, ни Джерард не проронили ни слова. Они действовали, словно один человек, разделённый на два тела, понимая друг друга по взгляду. Вот они отнесли старика на большую кучу сена. Фрэнк поцеловал его морщинистый лоб, что-то прошептав на прощание. И только тогда оба заметили, что конюшня была пуста. Ни Кронца, ни Гнедой Фрэнка не было видно.

Расстраиваться ещё больше не было душевных сил, они просто приняли это к сведению. Сложив Полю руки крестом, закрыв веками выкаченные глаза, они подожгли солому. Строение запылало, словно сухая спичка. Оно горело рьяно и жадно, становясь очередным погребальным костром.

\- Покойся с миром, Поль, - прошептал Джерард, и Фрэнк тихо вторил ему слабым голосом:

\- Покойся с миром…

****

Двое мужчин неторопливо шли по дороге, ведущей к бывшему поместью баронессы фон Трир. Время потеряло значение, ничто не оттягивало их спины. Глаза высохли, и только солёную от слёз кожу щёк щипало на ветру. Дойдя до конца парка, Джерард услышал переливистое ржание.

\- Это Кронц, - уверенно сказал он, останавливаясь. - Нужно поймать его, иначе будем идти до шато всю ночь.

\- Если ты сможешь - пожалуйста, - безучастно согласился Фрэнк. Он был уже слишком вымотан. Словно все горести, отведённые им на жизнь, решили обрушиться в один день на их головы. - Но он, вероятно, не сёдлан.

\- Не узнаем, пока не поймаю, - заключил мужчина и, опуская наземь портупею и папку с бумагами, скрылся в темноте.

Фрэнку не пришлось ждать долго. Джерард вывел из сгущенных теней парка осёдланного вороного коня. В его стремени болтался чужой грубый сапог.

\- Кажется, кому-то мой Кронц оказался не по зубам, - устало хмыкнул Джерард. - Забирайся вперёд, Фрэнки. И едем.

Он помог устроиться в седле своему мальчику и подал ему шкатулки и портупею с папкой. Это было всё их имущество, оставшееся от прошлой жизни. Когда Фрэнк уверенно уселся на спине вороного, Джерард запрыгнул сам. Тронув поводья, мужчина направил коня небыстрой рысью в сторону шато баронессы.

 

\- Спасибо, - тихо прошептал Фрэнк в пол-оборота после какого-то времени пути в полном безмолвии, под гулкий стук копыт об утоптанную землю.

\- За что, любовь моя? - так же тихо спросил Джерард, наклоняясь ближе и целуя юношу в затылок.

\- За то, что ты рядом и жив, - не думая, ответил Фрэнк. И, чуть погодя, добавил: - И за шкатулку.

 

__________________________________________  
* - использованы материалы о казни Марии Антуанетты, написанные С. Цвейгом, и также слова Эбера из листка "Папаша Дюшен"


	31. Chapter 31

Это было странно и непривычно - пробираться в прежде гостеприимный, наполненный живыми запахами и людскими голосами дом под покровом ночи, таясь, словно воры.

Джерард решил не зажигать свечей, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, и хоть Фрэнк вполне поддерживал это решение, находиться внутри шато баронессы после всего случившегося в сумраке, разбавляемом скудным ночным светом, льющимся из окон, было жутковато.

Мебель, хрустальные люстры и зеркала, обёрнутые белой материей, казались призраками из прошлого, наполнившими дом в отсутствие законных хозяев. Но они были слишком реальны и недвижны, заставляя белыми своими силуэтами что-то сжиматься внутри груди у обоих мужчин.

\- Словно в склепе, - тихо проговорил Фрэнк, поёжившись, пока они с Джерардом шли по длинному полупустому залу в сторону кухни. Их шаги отдавались приглушённым эхом, отражаясь от высоких стен и вычурного потолка.

\- Ты прав, - подтвердил мужчина, притягивая юношу ближе к себе. - Довольно неуютно. Но нам нужно перекусить хоть чем-нибудь и отдохнуть. А завтра, утром… я обещаю - всё изменится. Будет светить солнце, и… всё будет по-другому.

Фрэнк только устало кивнул, приникая носом к пахнущей дорожной пылью шее мужчины.

На просторной кухне было пусто, и на всём лежал лёгкий отпечаток запустения, успевший осесть из воздуха за прошедшие после отъезда пару недель. Им всё же пришлось зажечь небольшой, найденный в ящике, огарок свечи, чтобы отыскать на полу колечко люка, ведущего в погреб.

\- Посмотри-ка, мой мальчик, - бодро донёсся из глубин почти неосвещаемой темноты голос Джерарда. Фрэнк склонился ниже и увидел подсвеченные неверным огоньком съестные припасы. Рука мужчины странно нелепо заканчивалась в том месте, где светлый желтоватый ореол резко переходил во тьму. - А у нас не всё так плохо! Внизу прохладно, и тут несколько кругов сыра, чёрный хлеб и даже пара вяленых бараньих окороков на крючках. Ох уж эта Шарлотта… Никогда не перестану поражаться женской дальновидности.

Подав юноше круг сыра, несколько уже порезанных и зачерствевших ломтей хлеба и бутыль вина, Джерард выбрался из погребка. Мяса не хотелось никому. Неторопливо, едва удерживая в руках свой убогий скарб и продукты, они поднялись наверх, в покои Джерарда. 

Отсюда так же дохнуло запустением, едва они открыли двери. Но балкон, выходящий окнами на розовый сад, был тут же распахнут, белые простыни сброшены, и комната, такая отчуждённо-холодная, словно ожила.

Наскоро глотнув вина прямо из бутылки и съев кусок твёрдого сыра, Джерард оставил Фрэнка, чтобы подойти к высокому окну с конвертом в руках. Тем самым конвертом, что передала ему королева словно десятилетие назад. Мужчина вздрогнул. Время, так сильно ужатое, смотанное в тугой клубок, испещренное множественными узелками событий, оказалось так смехотворно коротко! Еще сегодня, ещё сегодня утром она была жива… А сейчас… Нет ни её, ни Маргарет, ни Поля. А они скрываются, точно крысы, бегущие с пробитого вражескими ядрами корабля, забираясь на мачты, карабкаясь буквально по головам… Так дико, так больно, так нереально… Джерард тяжело вздохнул, поёжившись. Шершавый конверт грел пальцы. Что же там, внутри?

\- Что там, Джерард? - повторил его мысли юноша. Он не подходил, сидя у письменного столика и насыщаясь. Но в голосе сквозила тревога и заинтересованность. - Это те самые бумаги, что ты искал наверху у себя?

\- Да, это они, - тихо ответил мужчина. - Я и сам не знаю, что это…

Тихо надорвав край пухлого конверта, Джерард достал свернутые листы и стал вглядываться в них, насколько позволяло скудное лунное освещение.

\- О Господи… - прошептал он чуть погодя, прошуршав по очереди каждым, ластящимся к пальцам листом. - Господи…

Фрэнк вздрогнул и тут же соскочил с мягкого позолоченного стула, направляясь к мужчине.

\- Ты плачешь? - неуверенно спросил он, потому что Джерард, бегая зрачками по строчкам в который раз, сам не осознавал того, что по его щекам медленно катилась пара солёных капель. - Что там? - взволнованно повторил свой вопрос Фрэнк, вытирая кончиками пальцев слёзы любимого и готовясь буквально выхватить бумаги, если тот не покажет их сам.

Мужчина лишь молчаливо передал ему листы и, прошептав: «Это невероятно…», - приник к горлышку тёмно-зелёной бутыли, намереваясь, кажется, опустошить её.

Бумаг оказалось три. Первая, с самой плотной тиснёной поверхностью, была заверена несколькими инстанциями и оканчивалась красивым витиеватым росчерком самой покойной королевы. 

«Сим постановлением подтверждаю дарственную на поместье Mandarino, находящееся в южных предместьях Валенсии, Испания, окончательной и обжалованию не подлежащей. Новым безраздельным владельцем поместья назначается Джерард Артур Уэй, подданный испанской короны, с передачей ему всех необходимых прав, обязательств и привилегий. Поместье переходит в его полное пожизненное пользование со всеми прилегающими территориями, садами и слугами.» 

Фрэнк сглотнул. Подданный испанской короны?.. Ниже стояла дата и многочисленные витиеватые подписи и вензеля.

Он отложил прочитанный лист под низ, и перед его глазами предстала столь же плотная, но меньшего размера бумага с меньшим количеством заверительных подписей. Так же на ней не было королевского росчерка. Текст повторялся на французском и испанском языках.

«Предъявитель сего документа сеньор Джерард Артур Уэй является неприкосновенным подданным испанской короны».

Быстро достав последний лист, Фрэнк пробежался глазами и по нему, обмирая.

«Предъявитель сего документа сеньор Фрэнк Энтони Уэй является неприкосновенным подданным испанской короны».

Ноги перестали крепко держать юношу, и он попятился, пока не упёрся икрами в край постели и грузно не осел на мягкое ложе. Он пробегал и пробегал глазами эти две строчки, в которых, казалось, билась и звенела вся его будущая жизнь. «Фрэнк Уэй… Фрэнк Уэй…» Его сердце стучало в висках невыразимо быстро, и юноша никак не мог определиться, что же он ощущает на самом деле. Он был настолько шокирован, что не заметил, как рядом прогнулись пружины, и Джерард сел около него на кровать, притягивая к себе за талию и зарываясь губами в растрёпанные волосы.

\- Даже обречённой на смерть, она не забыла обещаний, данных мне, - прошептал он в непослушные пряди. - Теперь ты носишь мою фамилию, мальчик. И только тебе выбирать, считать себя моим супругом или же братом. Какой грех тебе больше по душе, Фрэнки? Мужеложства или же кровосмешения? - Джерард усмехнулся, вдыхая запах дорожной пыли, будто запутавшейся в волосах юноши. Выпитое вино разгоняло его кровь, путая мысли и безумно утяжеляя веки. Щёки мужчины играли румянцем, и он чувствовал сполна, что на сегодня с них хватит.

По телу юноши под его рукой пробежала волна дрожи. Он сумбурно отложил листы и повернулся к Джерарду, обхватывая ладонями его скулу и затылок, запуская пальцы в волосы. Его лицо, ещё бледное от потрясений, было мокрым на щеках. Фрэнк прижался лбом ко лбу мужчины, словно пытаясь заглянуть как можно глубже, в самую суть его души.

\- Мне всё равно, - прошептал он, разлепляя пересохшие от волнения губы. - Я согласен пройти все грехи и все круги ада об руку с тобой…

Джерард не стал дожидаться окончания и настойчиво, влажно обхватил несытыми губами губы своего мальчика. Руки заскользили по его спине, а пальцы Фрэнка впились в затылок, не позволяя отстраниться ни на чуть.

Они никогда прежде не целовались так. В нынешнем поцелуе не было обжигающей страсти, которая заставляла кровь бурлить в венах, яро приливая к паху. В их требовательных ласках языков читалось утверждение того, что они принадлежат друг другу, теперь - нераздельно. Обещание чего-то большего, чего-то, что прорастало в ширь и глубь времени, не зацикливаясь в данном моменте. Оно грело и дышало надеждой, заставляя тревоги отступать. И Джерард расслаблялся, отпускал своё угнездившееся внутри нервенное состояние, падая в сладкую, такую уютную и родную темноту.

****

Поздним солнечным утром их разбудили не столько яркие лучи, проникающие в окна, сколько странный шум - множественные весёлые голоса, стуки, лошадиное ржание. Всё это единым потоком вливалось через распахнутую балконную дверь, как и умопомрачительный запах цветущих роз.

Фрэнк неторопливо раскрыл спутавшиеся от долгого сна ресницы и попытался понять, где он находится и что происходит. Одна его рука затекла, и, повернув голову, юноша увидел мирно спящего на ней Джерарда, настолько невинно-юного во сне, что защекотало под рёбрами.

Мягко высвободившись от тяжести его тёплого тела, он оставил на занавешенном тёмными прядями лбу поцелуй и неторопливо поднялся с нерасправленного ложа, на котором они уснули одетыми вчера. Фрэнк опасливо подошёл к балкону в надежде понять, что это за странный шум с улицы разбудил его. За спиной заворочался Джерард, но юноша не мог оторвать взгляд от развернувшегося на поляне под дубом, у которого он прощался с Люцианом, действа.

Яркие разношёрстные фургоны, запряжённые разномастными лошадьми, выстраивались в неровный круг. Те, что уже заняли своё место, распрягались, лошадей сгоняли в сторону, создавая небольшой табун. Множество людей - невозможно ярких, словно летние цветы, сновали между фургонами и гортанно переговаривались и смеялись. Цветастые платки на женщинах и красочные рубахи на мужчинах создавали некий образ праздничного карнавала, что странным образом очутился прямо под окнами поместья баронессы.

\- Доброе утро, душа моя, - хрипло проговорил мужчина с кровати и тут же закашлялся, пытаясь расправиться с утренней хрипотой. - Что там?

Фрэнк обернулся и улыбка тут же коснулась его губ. Растрёпанный, немного припухший, со следами от ткани на щеках Джерард с утра - это самое невозможное и потрясающее зрелище, которое только можно желать для удачного начала дня.

\- Доброе утро, - нежно сказал Фрэнк. - Это цыгане, я думаю.

\- Цыгане? - Джерард удивлённо подобрался и встал с кровати, подходя к юноше и притягивая его к себе, устремляя взор за пределы балкона. - Ты прав… Это табор Ромэна, - уверенно сказал он, вглядываясь в то, как люди споро и складно устанавливали лагерь. - Не думал, что они бывают тут в это летнее время. Обычно на лето они уходят в сторону Чехословакии.

\- Ты знаком с цыганами? - поразился Фрэнк, задевая виском щетинистую щёку мужчины.

\- Это - старые друзья Шарлотты. Я не вдавался в подробности, что за история связывает баронессу и Ромэна, по сути, это не моё дело. Но я и сам помог ему с одним очень каверзным вопросом лет семь назад. С тех пор мы хорошо общаемся и даже считаемся побратимами. А у цыган это не просто звук, - закончил Джерард, сильнее прижимая спину Фрэнка к своей груди. - Я спущусь и найду Ромэна, поговорю с ним. Возможно, он поможет нам проехать какое-то расстояние вместе с его табором по французским землям, не попадаясь никому на глаза. Это было бы просто идеальным вариантом, любовь моя, - он крепко поцеловал юношу в затылок. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Джерард, - тихо и грустно сказал Фрэнк, невидящими глазами всматриваясь вдаль, в перерезанную белыми облаками синеву неба.

\- Чувствую себя таким живым сейчас, - помедлив, произнёс мужчина. - Словно какая-то часть меня, что тянула и утяжеляла, осыпалась с плеч, умерла. Зато оставшийся «я» ожил и встрепенулся. Такое странное ощущение…

\- И я его очень хорошо понимаю, - согласился Фрэнк.

Они ещё недолго постояли, просыпаясь в объятиях друг друга, а затем спустились вниз, чтобы умыться и разжечь печь. В многочисленных кухонных баночках нашлись зерна кофе и медная кофемолка, и сейчас, пока Джерард нес воду для кофейника, Фрэнк перемалывал зёрна. Непередаваемо бодрящий аромат медленно, но верно заполнял собой кухню, и губы Фрэнка, до этого отчего-то сжатые в плотную линию, наконец, расслабились. Он старался не думать ни о чём, ощущая себя щепкой, брошенной в бурный поток. Он мог так мало, но то, что мог, собирался выполнять так хорошо, как только было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Он ощущал обязанность быть рядом с Джерардом. Стоять о его правую руку, быть помощником, сообщником, апостолом.

Его возлюбленным.

****

\- Ромэн! - воскликнул Джерард, замечая, наконец, у одного из фургонов крепко сбитого невысокого мужчину в ярко-алой рубахе и свободных суконных штанах. Тот, не ожидая увидеть старинного друга, очень удивился, а затем пришёл в неописуемый и почти дикий восторг. Оставив все дела, цыган бросился к нему, распахивая объятия и сияя улыбкой. Его смоляные кудри весело подпрыгивали от широких шагов, а лицо пылало искренней радостью, здоровьем и жизненной силой.

\- Месье Джерард! - прогремел он в самое ухо, по-медвежьи сжимая мужчину сильными руками, и тот обнял его в ответ, широко улыбаясь. 

\- Я каждый раз прошу тебя обходиться без месье, а ты снова за своё… - вздохнул Джерард, отстраняясь и заглядывая в тёмно-карие, почти чёрные глаза.

\- Разве я, простой цыган, могу обходиться без месье, обращаясь к самому тайному советнику королевы Франции? - хохотнул Ромэн, ослабляя хватку.

Джерард неуловимо быстро помрачнел, вызывая недоумение на лице смуглощёкого мужчины.

\- Я больше не советник, - тихо ответил он. - И королевы… больше нет. Да здравствует республика? - потерянно произнёс Джерард.

Руки Ромэна медленно отпустили его плечи, а весь вид цыгана выражал растерянность. Он помолчал, но, не дождавшись от друга больше ни слова, сказал сам:

\- Мы идём из Бельгии, со стороны Лиля. Мои люди, конечно, слышали о беспорядках, но что Её Величество Мариэтту уже казнили… - он осёкся, видя, как перекосилось лицо Джерарда. - Прости, я не знал. 

В растерянности Ромэн пробыл ещё некоторое время, а затем, упорно зацепив друга за локоть, потащил в сторону самого большого и ярко занавешенного фургона.

\- Пойдём-ка, Джерард. Посидим, выпьем бургундского. И ты всё мне расскажешь, как на духу, а я помолчу да послушаю. Год ведь тебя не видел, старый ты пройдоха, - бодро шагая, говорил мужчина, хотя даже свиду казался старше спутника лет на пятнадцать.

****

Фрэнк не пошёл с Джерардом, когда тот отправился на поиски Ромэна. Он остро ощутил, что тот должен поговорить с кем-то, помимо него самого. Тем более, обсуждать любые вопросы в присутствие кого-то третьего всегда более неловко, чем тет-а-тет. А Фрэнк был очень хорошо воспитан. У него был лучший учитель из всех возможных.

Достав из библиотеки баронессы небольшой лёгкий роман, он запасся бутылкой вина, сладкими сухарями и отправился на улицу, в беседку. Юноша окунулся в чтение так глубоко, словно убегал от реальности. Собственно, отчасти так и было. Он старался занять свою голову чем угодно, только не воспоминаниями о вчерашнем жутком дне. Очнулся он от того, что его окликали. Вина осталось меньше половины, а сухари - те давно закончились.

\- Месье Фрэнк, - две молоденькие цыганки переминались недалеко от беседки, не рискуя приблизиться к ушедшему в себя юноше. Сколько раз они позвали его, прежде чем он услышал? - Мы от месье Джерарда и месье Ромэна, - белозубо улыбнулись девушки, когда поняли - на них наконец обращено достаточно внимания. - Нам сказано, что вы проводите нас в погреб, чтобы мы могли взять оттуда припасы. Сегодня будет праздник в честь встречи с вами, и мы приготовим самые вкусные блюда.

Фрэнк молчаливо кивнул и, оставив книгу и бутыль на лавочке в беседке, пошёл в сторону входа в поместье, приглашая цыганок следовать за ним. Девушкам пришлось ходить от погреба до табора около пяти раз, но юноша не мог заставить себя помочь им. Он лишь доставал и упаковывал овощи, сыры, мясо и вино, чтобы те могли удобно донести припасы до табора. Он не мог. Пока что не мог и не хотел снова видеть людей - таких живых, ярких, наполненных жизнью, как эти черноволосые цыганки с бровями, точно два угольных росчерка. Их глаза горели, они смеялись и переговаривались на плохо понятном гортанном наречии, вызывая у юноши желание подняться наверх и запереться в покоях, закрыв окна портьерами. Он ещё не пришёл в себя достаточно для подобного общества.

****

\- Вот как, друг мой, вот как, - сетовал Ромэн, когда Джерард, распивший с ним на пару уже вторую бутыль, закончил своё трагичное повествование и уныло смолк. - Ты ведь знаешь, что мой табор - твой дом, Джерард, - сказал он, хлопнув чуть осоловевшего и опустошённого друга по плечу. - И нет никакого вопроса в том, чтобы помочь вам с твоим мальчиком проехать столько, сколько вы пожелаете. Только загвоздка в том, что сейчас мы направляемся в сторону Лиона, а затем - в Турин, в Италию. В этот раз у нас немного другие маршруты, и я не могу поменять их - мои люди не одобрят этот шаг, - грустно признался мужчина.

\- О чём ты, Ромэн? - удивился Джерард. - Я и не чаял, что можно ехать с вами до самого Лиона, - сказал он, сжимая пальцами плечо цыгана. Несмотря на бодрость того, в чёрных, как вороново крыло, волосах проглядывали ниточки седины. - А там и до Пиренеев рукой подать, - оживился Джерард. - Андорра, и да здравствует Испания!

Ромэн улыбнулся, видя, как снова загорелись, пусть отчасти и под влиянием алкоголя, глаза друга.

\- Это долгий путь, Джерард, - кивнул он, - но я уверен, у вас всё получится. Я бы сам не стал заезжать во Францию со всеми этими событиями, да обещался Шарлотте быть у неё летом. А оно вон как получилось… - задумался мужчина, а потом словно посветлел лицом: - А у меня наоборот радость, друг! Лейла моя, вертихвостка, что учудила! Совсем ещё девчонка ведь, я уж и не чаял, что она остепенится. А Бог по другому рассудил, - улыбнулся он, потирая рукой тёмный от щетины подбородок. - Понесла она с того бала, на который я её сдуру отпустил весной. Ходит теперь важная такая, животом вперёд. Старухи наши отговаривали её, мол, зачем ей этот ребёнок? Ведь любой парень табора на неё, словно голодный волк смотрит, только что не облизывается. Выбрала бы себе по сердцу да обвенчалась. Так нет же - упёрлась рогом, словно дикая козлица! «Мой, - говорит, - сын, и идите все к чёрту, не думаю от ребёнка избавляться. Он будет расти, а я буду помнить». И ни слова больше из неё не вытянул никто, даже мать. Ну а мы что? Помялись-помялись, да и оставили в покое. У нас к детям - ты знаешь - отношение простое. Все наши, в обиду не дадим. Да и не важно, от кого. Просто… не ожидал я от неё, понимаешь?

Мужчина ухмыльнулся, смотря куда-то на носки своих поношенных сапог, а Джерард забыл, как дышать. Неужели?.. Все мысли в голове снова перепутались, лишь одна стучала серебряным молоточком: Фрэнк не должен узнать. Он не позволит своему мальчику переживать ещё и об этом. Как же всё невозможно странно складывается… А может, наоборот - всё к лучшему? Ведь оставить после себя потомков не так уж и плохо?

\- Я рад за тебя, Ромэн, - сказал он, наконец, кривовато улыбнувшись мужчине, что уже какое-то время искоса наблюдал за ним. - Так неожиданно… Благостная весть. Дедом станешь, - и Ромэн басовито расхохотался, ударяя себя по коленям.

\- Так и я о чём, Джерард. Представляешь? Дедом!

Они говорили ещё недолго, и не было больше печальных тем меж ними. Минуло обеденное время, когда они, наконец, решили разойтись.

\- Ромэн, - тихим и странным голосом вдруг позвал мужчина, и цыган, собравшийся было уйти заниматься делами табора, обернулся. - Ты помнишь… учил меня? - Джерард смотрел вниз, чувствуя, что его язык заплетается.

\- Ты… об этом? - Ромэн вскинул бровь в удивлении. - Конечно помню, друг мой. 

\- Ты ещё… занимаешься этим? - каждое слово давалось с трудом, но Джерард нашёл в себе силы поднять глаза. В конце концов, он давно не мальчик, а Ромэн - единственный, к кому он мог обратиться.

\- Конечно, - негромко и серьёзно ответил цыган. - В каждом городке покрупнее хватает клиентов. И если тебе нужно…

\- Мне нужно, - сухо и уверенно припечатал Джерард, облизывая мигом пересохшие губы и на мгновение прикрывая глаза, чтобы унять непонятно откуда взявшиеся слёзы и жгучую боль в груди. - Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько мне нужно сейчас…

\- Вечером, во время праздника, - только и кивнул в ответ Ромэн, разворачиваясь и уходя в сторону других фургонов.

****

Костры, точно дикие алые цветы, расцветали в ночи: и тут, и там по всей поляне собирались группами люди в ярких одеждах. Они играли на скрипках и гармониках, пели песни, а девушки исполняли неподражаемые в своей неистовости и эротичности танцы, стелясь цветастыми юбками по изумрудной траве, изгибаясь и натягиваясь, точно тетива лука, и на их глубоких декольте играли по смуглой коже кровавые отблески костров.

Фрэнк пришёл сюда вместе с Джерардом некоторое время назад, и они ели предложенные острые кушанья, запивая горячим вином, и старались наслаждаться этой вакханалией жизни. Ранним утром табору предстояло сняться с места и продолжить путь, увозя с собой двух мужчин, но сейчас никто и не вспоминал об этом. Чего нельзя было отнять у цыган - так этого болезненного, всепоглощающего желания жить, жить каждым днём, так, чтобы вдыхаемый воздух разламывал рёбра, а губы саднили от непрекращающихся поцелуев. И в какой-то момент Фрэнк, будучи немного опьянённым, так увлёкся красочной цветастой круговертью, что не заметил, как Джерард покинул его.

Доев похлёбку и мясо, допив вино, он оставил посуду у одного из фургонов и отправился на поиски мужчины. Он не мог бы сказать, сколько прошло времени без него, но не сетовал на Джерарда. Они теперь вместе, и ничто не в состоянии изменить этого.

\- Месье Фрэнк? - его окликнули из темноты меж двух повозок. - Месье Фрэнк, я искал вас, - оттуда выступил крепкий черноволосый цыган, и юноша сразу узнал в нём представленного ему ещё засветло Ромэна, главного из них.

\- Ромэн, вы не видели Джерарда? - спросил Фрэнк с облегчением, подходя ближе. Если кто-то и мог хоть что-либо знать, то это он.

\- Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить, - странно замялся он. - Видите ли…

\- Мне было бы уютнее, если бы вы говорили со мной на ты, - перебил его Фрэнк.

Ромэн улыбнулся и, кажется, расслабился.

\- Я знаю Джерарда очень давно, - сказал он. - И он очень непростой человек. Крайне ранимый, если знать его суть, но при этом постоянно взваливающий на себя слишком многое.

\- К чему вы клоните? - Фрэнк старался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно и спокойно, но внутренне начал волноваться.

\- Порой ему нужно нечто особенное, - просто ответил цыган, поглядывая куда-то вбок, на большой тёмный фургон, стоящий поодаль. - И я научил его этому. Он безупречный исполнитель, но иногда этого становится мало.

\- Я не понимаю, - тихо и взволнованно ответил Фрэнк.

\- Из того, что рассказал мне Джерард, я понял, что ты слишком дорог ему. Поэтому теперь я не могу сделать то, о чём он меня попросил. Это должен будешь сделать ты, мальчик, - цыган вздохнул и провёл пальцами по подбородку.

\- Да о чём вы, чёрт вас побери? - Фрэнк взъярился, понимая, что его терпению приходит конец. - Где Джерард?

\- Он там, - спокойно ответил мужчина, кивая в сторону большого фургона. - Иди к нему, - и, развернувшись, Ромэн хотел уйти, как вдруг кинул опешившему Фрэнку: - И, что бы ни случилось, - будь смелым и не сомневайся. Сомнения в этом деле - самая грубая ошибка.

Цыган ушёл, оставив юношу в недоумении и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Совладав с волнением, он всё же заставил себя идти в сторону огромного фургона. Сколько же требуется лошадей, чтобы тащить его?

Поднявшись по приставной лестнице, он, помедлив, дёрнул дверь. Та оказалась закрыта, но в скважине торчал ключ. Щёлкнув замком, юноша совладал с дверью и попал, наконец, внутрь.

Увиденное поразило его до самой глубины души.

Тёмные, почти чёрные от старости и копоти деревянные стены были сплошь увешаны плетями, плётками, различными приспособлениями, которые раньше Фрэнк видел только мельком на конюшне. Которые с дрожью и посасыванием под ложечкой воображал себе, читая по ночам переписанную от руки книгу маркиза де Сада. Вдоль стены стоял узкий длинный стол, и металлические предметы на нём, любовно уложенные в ряд, тускло поблёскивали в свете огней четырёх толстых свечей в грубых настенных подсвечниках. В дальнем краю, заставив Фрэнка смутиться воспоминанием, лежали разного размера и материала предметы, отчётливо напоминающие мужские фаллосы.

Всё это убранство странной передвижной комнаты наказаний пронеслось перед его взором всего за секунды, заставляя жар прилить к щекам и обжечь пах, когда он, наконец, смог сконцентрироваться.

От противоположной стены раздался полный мольбы стон. Там, привязанный запястьями к кольцам в потолке кожаными ремнями, с ногами, широко разведёнными и зафиксированными у колец в полу, стоял дрожащий, ожидающий своей участи человек с чёрной повязкой на глазах. Эту бледность кожи и разлёт плеч, родинку на левой ягодице Фрэнк узнал бы из тысячи, из сотни тысяч похожих…

Юношу охватило непередаваемое волнение от этого зрелища. Джерард был настолько открытым, смиренным и жаждущим, что на Фрэнка напало оцепенение. Эта его «слабая» сторона была слишком неожиданна для юноши. Неизвестно, сколько бы он простоял так, лаская глазами молочно-белую кожу спины, крепкие, с напряжёнными мышцами, сжатые ягодицы, упругие бёдра мужчины, как вдруг его вышибли из сладких раздумий.

\- Господи, прошу, скорее же… - болезненно простонал мужчина, дёргая напряжёнными руками над головой, от чего кольцо в потолке скрипнуло. И Фрэнк вдруг понял - тот был на грани срыва. Возбуждённый одним лишь ожиданием и умоляющий, Джерард стоял сейчас перед ним, а юноша медлил, сомневаясь…

«И, что бы ни случилось, - будь смелым и не сомневайся. Сомнения в этом деле - самая грубая ошибка…» - пронеслось в сознании Фрэнка, и тот словно нырнул в омут с головой, сметаемый обжигающей волной предвкушающего мандража. Рука сама потянулась к красивой витой кожаной плети, висящей неподалёку на стене, и он, глубоко вдохнув и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, направился к своему возлюбленному.


	32. Chapter 32

Гибкая и словно ластящаяся к руке, сделанная цельной без рукояти, плеть грела ладонь Фрэнка. Она не была длинной, и когда юноша остановился и отпустил свёрнутые кольца, кончик глухо встретился с грубыми досками пола. Джерард вздрогнул – тот, кто пришёл к нему, был уже достаточно близко, и по его мышцам на спине и ягодицах было заметно – мужчина борется с напряжением, пытаясь расслабиться. По белой спине словно прошла судорога, мимолётно пронесшаяся по коже, и снова всё затихло. Только руки его были напряжены, Джерард словно подтянул на них всё свое тело, заставляя Фрэнка снова ненадолго забыться в этом странном тумане. Внутри фургона отчётливо и густо пахло можжевельником.

Когда юноша взял с ближайшей стены короткий упругий хлыст с широкой кожаной хлопушкой на конце, Джерард тихо скулил сквозь сжатые зубы. В этой неторопливости он видел пытку и не предполагал, что вошедший человек просто терялся от того, что же делать дальше. Первое действие самое тяжёлое, и решиться на него изначально – большой подвиг для неопытного. Но мужчина не знал этого. Он ждал не пыток, а боли. Мечтал о ней, надеясь, что она поможет привести в какое-то соответствие состояние его души и тела. Его воспалённая голова не давала покоя, щедро потчуя образами умирающих друг за другом близких людей, стоило ему лишь немного забыться сном. Это выбивало из колеи и заставляло шарахаться от каждой тени. Он лишь молился, чтобы Фрэнк, его мальчик, не заметил ничего. Он не знал, как бы стал объяснять своё поведение.

Переложив плеть в другую руку, Фрэнк провёл кожаным кончиком-лопаткой по ноге связанного мужчины, поглаживая внешнюю сторону бедра. Ягодицы того тут же напряглись, следом расслабляясь. Как же юноша хотел говорить! Если бы его рот мог не закрываться, он бы озвучил все мысли, все развратные, горячие мысли по поводу того, каким сейчас он видел Джерарда. О, если бы он мог! Но он лишь сильнее закусил губу и, проведя прямо под ягодицами, переключился на внутреннюю сторону широко разведённых бёдер, поглаживая и похлопывая их, заставляя мужчину дышать часто и жарко и почти срываться на короткие всхлипы от предвкушения.

«Вы так открыты сейчас, mon cher, - говорил в своей голове самым томным и тихим голосом Фрэнк, поднимаясь от колена выше, - вы прекрасны, словно породистый арабский жеребец, особенно тут», - он скользнул кожаной лопаточкой вперёд, касаясь подобранной мошонки, и повёл её вверх, неторопливо двигая основанием хлыста, с замиранием сердца наблюдая, как тот проходит меж ягодицами. Сердце юноши забилось пойманной птицей, а голова словно закружилась, и он, не отдавая себе отчёта в действиях, вдруг коротко и хлёстко ударил по упругому окружию, оставляя на коже яркий алый след, точно повторяющий форму широкого наконечника.

\- М-м… - глухой отзвук, единственное, что не удержал Джерард за сомкнутыми губами. Фрэнк и подумать не мог, что голос, обычно столь спокойный и рассудительный, может звучать так… вдохновенно и развратно? Даже занимаясь любовью, мужчина будто никогда не отпускал себя до конца. А Фрэнк каждый раз отдавался настолько, что плохо помнил детали своего поведения. Зато сейчас он мог наслаждаться. Не столько властью, в коей совершенно не нуждался, сколько невероятным, таким необычным, не видимым ранее состоянием любимого. Джерард говорил, кричал своим телом, становясь в этот момент таким открытым для всего, как никогда ранее.

Второй удар пришёлся на соседнюю ягодицу. И ещё один, и после множество рассыпались рядом, как получалось – Фрэнк не считал, он крайне плохо соображал, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы как следует работать кистью и попадать в середину мягких окружий. Стараясь, чтобы удар был достаточно сильным, точным и без излишеств. У него не было никакого опыта, но то, как красиво расцветали ягодицы алым, как по спине Джерарда бегали мурашки, а сам мужчина чуть подтягивался на руках и поджимал пальцы ног, говорило о многом.

Он остановился только когда почувствовал неприятное онемение в кисти, когда обе ягодицы мужчины были точно полностью распустившиеся цветки мака. Судорожный вздох-всхлип Джерарда отчетливо прозвучал в повисшей тишине. Мужчина чуть склонил голову набок и уткнулся носом в своё предплечье, и Фрэнк было подумал, что перестарался, но, набрав больше воздуха грудью, тот сначала еле слышно, а затем громче повторил:

\- Ещё! Этого мало…

Юноша вздрогнул. Он уже перешагнул грань страха и неуверенности, но то, каким умоляющим тоном просил Джерард, было чересчур. Взяв себя в руки, он бегло осмотрелся по стенам фургона. Забытая в другой руке витая плеть уже не виделась ему таким уж хорошим выбором. Фрэнк чувствовал, что любимый просил его о количестве боли, а никак не о её глубине. И он очень сомневался, что сможет правильно орудовать короткой тонкой плетью. Это могло перерасти во что-то, чего никто из них двоих не хотел.

Взгляд юноши упал на семихвостую короткую плётку, висевшую с другой стороны. Лоскуты кожи даже на вид казались эластичными и были не слишком узки, без узлов и свинца. Посчитав, что это именно то, что нужно сейчас, Фрэнк снял её с гвоздя и, примерившись к рукояти, вернулся обратно к Джерарду.

\- Ну же… - прошептал тот в предплечье, и юноша, на мгновение прикрыв веки и сглотнув, замахнулся.

Он лишь представлял, как это делать, но не имел понятия, правильно ли действует сейчас. Первый удар вышел слишком слабым и смазанным. Лоскуты словно обняли спину Джерарда пониже лопаток и безвольно опали вниз. Тот вздрогнул, белая спина с едва заметными розовыми полосами пошла мурашками. «Господи, я будто щекочу его», - с досадой подумал Фрэнк. Сделав поправку на эластичность хвостов и на вес плети, юноша осмелел. Следующий удар был ощутимее и вернее, мужчина судорожно выдохнул и подтянулся на руках. 

\- Да… ещё, Фрэнки… Так же…

У Фрэнка всё потемнело перед глазами. Джерард понял... Он понял, потому что тот действовал слишком неопытно. И сейчас он… поддержал его? Встрепенувшись, юноша снова замахнулся: уже смелее, вспоминая правильное движение кистью и предплечьем.

Удары-объятия, точно голодные вертлявые змеи, с хлёстким шипением целовали спину мужчины, оставляя на ней сначала розоватые, а затем более глубокие алые следы своих тел. Фрэнк замахивался, вдохновлённый сладкими стонами-всхлипами Джерарда, и метко отпускал плеть гулять по лопаткам, спине и пояснице, заставляя мужчину вздрагивать и подтягиваться к кольцам в потолке. Они оба словно обезумели. Джерард просил «ещё», а у Фрэнка темнело перед глазами от тона этого голоса, который он никогда прежде не слышал. Он сводил с ума, забираясь под самую кожу и прокладывая там новые ходы. 

Фрэнк очнулся, когда Джерард невыносимо громко и экзальтированно вскрикнул: - Да!.. 

На его спине алое слилось с алым, некоторые росчерки слабо оттенялись россыпью красных точек. Плеть вывалилась из ослабевшей от ужаса кисти Фрэнка, он рухнул на колени перед мужчиной, обхватывая его руками за бёдра, зарываясь носом в горячие алеющие ягодицы. Его пальцы совершенно случайно задели что-то – такое обжигающее и твёрдое, что юноша широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Джерард громко простонал, когда его мальчик словно по наитию обхватил изнывающую без внимания, почти готовую излиться эрекцию пальцами и дерзко провёл по ней, будто проверяя – не сон ли это? Мужчина никогда не возбуждался от боли прежде. Она нравилась ему – при особом настроении и в разумных пределах, но никогда до этого он не испытывал ничего подобного.

В тот момент, когда он понял, кто же на самом деле за его спиной, его окатило лавиной из множества противоречивых эмоций. От негодования на обман Ромэна и желания приказать Фрэнку уйти до всепоглощающей, до слёз на глазах, жалости и ненависти к себе. До стыда, нервно разливающегося по щекам. Но потом он словно увидел со стороны: себя, распятого и совершенно беспомощного, так жаждущего наказания за всё, в чём он виновен. И Фрэнка – наверняка смущённого, испуганного, уже поднявшего на него руку и сделавшего это не так уж плохо для первого раза... И что-то внутри него перевернулось, рухнуло с огромной высоты и разбилось, расплескалось тысячей острых стеклянных брызг. Он обмяк и решил довериться своему мальчику, просто плыть по течению. И в какой-то момент неожиданно сам для себя ощутил всё приливающее, переплетённое с хлёсткими ударами возбуждение. Он представлял сосредоточенное, раскрасневшееся и чуть вспотевшее широкоскулое лицо Фрэнка, то, как несколько темных прядей прилипли к влажным вискам, и хотел его всё сильнее, наравне с той невыразимо прекрасной болью, что лишь прибывала.

И сейчас, когда пальцы Фрэнка обхватили его, Джерард почти окунулся в первобытный, без каких-либо границ экстаз, желая лишь одного – кончить и потерять сознание, забыться и забыть. Забыть всё, всё, всё…

Осмелев, Фрэнк задвигал рукой по обжигающему пальцы, невозможно твёрдому органу, ощущая щекой, как трясёт от близости вершины его любимого. Стоны из его рта смешались с хрипами и всхлипами, и юноша, теряя рассудок, жадно и с наслаждением впился зубами в напрягающиеся всё больше мышцы ягодицы. Он кусал снова и снова, и зализывал оба следа-полумесяца языком, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками и блестеть в неверном свете догорающих свечей в то время, как его рука двигалась, не останавливаясь, по подрагивающей эрекции. И единственное, о чём мечтал Фрэнк сейчас, - было видеть лицо Джерарда. Видеть его, раскрасневшегося, с прилипшими ко лбу прядками чёрных волос, видеть, как его тонкие пересохшие губы издают эти невероятные звуки, а острый, словно челнок в ткацком станке, кадык, дёргается, когда тот сухо сглатывает.

Мужчина вздрогнул последний раз и начал изливаться. По его телу проходила судорога за судорогой, и Фрэнк счастливо дышал, прижимаясь щекой к искусанной ягодице, пытаясь удержать в скользких пальцах обжигающий пульсирующий орган. Тело Джерарда, подвешенное на чугунных кольцах, как марионетка, словно танцевало, пока окончательно не успокоилось и не обмякло, расслабляясь.

Выдохнув, юноша на несколько секунд закрыл глаза. Он не представлял, хорошо ли справился с отведённой ему странной и довольно тяжёлой ролью. Он просто был счастлив, что всё это уже закончилось. Сумбурно оглянувшись по сторонам, он увидел свёрнутую простынь, лежащую на небольшой табуреточке в углу. 

\- Сейчас, любовь моя, - прошептал он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и путаясь пальцами в мудрёных узлах на запястьях Джерарда. Замерев и подумав, он переключился на узлы на лодыжках, так Фрэнку показалось правильнее. 

Едва ноги мужчины оказались свободны, он осторожно обернул его простыней и освободил руки. Пальцы дрожали и не слушались, но Фрэнк был настойчив. Без пут тело Джерарда показалось безумно тяжёлым, он совершенно не стоял на ногах, и, покачнувшись, Фрэнк вынужденно уложил его на пол, набок.

Сняв черную повязку с закрытых глаз, юноша провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу любимого, убирая со лба, висков и щёк прилипшие влажные прядки. Ресницы мужчины задрожали, и тот медленно, но открыл глаза.

Фрэнк с облегчением вздохнул и, наклонившись, оставил осторожный, точно извиняющийся поцелуй на сухих губах. Те так и остались сомкнутыми, но хотя бы чуть подались навстречу.

\- Подожди немного, любимый, - негромко попросил Фрэнк. – Мне придётся позвать Ромэна, чтобы тот помог перенести тебя в покои. Я просто… не справлюсь с этим сейчас, - сказал юноша. Джерард только молча смотрел на него, словно не понимал. Не дождавшись ответа, Фрэнк отвернулся и собрался встать, как вдруг его мягко взяли за запястье.

\- Прости за это всё, мой ангел, - едва слышно просипел мужчина.

\- Тише, - Фрэнк остановил его, прикладывая палец к чуть колючей коже губ. – Ты можешь думать что угодно, но я понимаю… так хорошо, как никто другой, - негромко ответил он и, поднявшись с пола, медленно пошёл к выходу.

Терпкий, смоляной аромат можжевельника остался за спиной, и только выйдя на свежий воздух, Фрэнк понял, насколько же он вымотан. Он позволил себе зайти в тень между фургонами и просто постоять в относительной тишине из отдалённых обрывков музыки и людских голосов, прислонившись бёдрами к огромному колесу повозки. А затем одёрнул одежду и пошёл к всполохам костров на поиски Ромэна, которому, как юноша был уверен, не придётся ничего долго объяснять.

****

Путь с табором до Лиона был долгим и довольно однообразным. Цыгане не торопились, у них не было чётких временных рамок. Путь был их жизнью, и они не делили жизнь на «дорогу» и «остановки». Для них всё было равноценно важно. Фрэнк же, стремящийся поскорее покинуть Францию, томился ожиданием.

Забрав из поместья баронессы фон Трир всё необходимое, включая содержимое нескольких тайников, двое мужчин отправились с табором. Джерард недомогал несколько дней подряд, и почти весь путь до Лиона провёл в сладком беспамятстве на многочисленных ярких тюфяках в небольшом фургоне, который выделили им на время поездки. Он просил юношу гладить его по голове и читать вслух «Одиссею», иногда нараспев повторяя только что услышанные от Фрэнка строки на греческом. Ближе к ночи его лихорадило, но травы, которые для него заваривала старая цыганка, мать Ромэна, прекрасно помогали, успокаивая и расслабляя мужчину. Фрэнк волновался так, словно у него на руках больной ребёнок. Прежде Маргарет заботилась о них всех, теперь же… Теперь друг у друга есть только они одни. И юноша уже давно съел бы себя самобичеванием, но то отрешённо-спокойное, словно посветлевшее лицо любимого, когда он спал, и ясный взгляд грязно-зелёных глаз, когда бодрствовал, вселяли в него уверенность, что всё было правильно. 

За весь путь Джерард видел Лейлу несколько раз мельком, потому что даже на стоянках они не отходили далеко от своей повозки, но так и не решился подойти к девушке. Что-то мешало ему сделать этот шаг, и он искренне надеялся, что Фрэнк поймёт его, когда тот расскажет ему. Если он расскажет…

За день до Лиона Джерард пришёл в норму, немало обрадовав своего мальчика. Фрэнк не корил себя, но был довольно напряжён всё то время, пока мужчине нездоровилось.

Прощание с Ромэном запомнилось быстрым и тёплым. Мужчина подарил беглецам вторую лошадь, потому что на одном Кронце Джерарда они бы далеко не уехали. Уэй долго спорил и препирался, предлагая за коня деньги. Ромэн только отшучивался, посмеиваясь, и говорил, что будет скучать по неугомонному старому другу. В итоге Джерард оставил небольшой мешочек с наличными в фургоне, в котором они с Фрэнком путешествовали, и со спокойной душой продолжил свой путь в сторону Андорры.

Почему-то, вместе с прощанием с цыганами, к Фрэнку снова пришло яркое и тоскливое осознание того, что их прежняя жизнь окончена, и ничто больше не держит их в этой сошедшей с ума стране.

\- Вперёд, мой мальчик? – спросил Джерард, улыбаясь одними кончиками губ, отчего в ямочках залегали притягательные тени.

\- Вперёд, - лишь улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Пускай наша новая жизнь будет счастливой…

\- Она будет потрясающей, - прервал его мужчина, - обещаю тебе.

Они останавливались в городках лишь на ночлег и чтобы перекусить и накормить лошадей, меняя перевалочные пункты, словно состоятельная мадемуазель – перчатки жарким летним днём. Сен-Шамон, Анноне, Прива, Обена, Флорак… Все эти городки слились в единую, яркими, неряшливыми мазками накиданную картину, не оставив в памяти мужчин ничего особенного. Чем дальше они уезжали от Парижа, тем спокойнее и пасторальнее становилась местность. Тем больше один городок напоминал другой, вызывая стойкое чувство дежавю. В какой-то момент, почти совершенно отчаявшись, Фрэнк и вовсе подумал – а не спят ли они? Есть ли на самом деле эта цель, и не привиделась ли им в неверном ночном свете та дарственная от самой почившей королевы? Но он предпочитал стойко помалкивать, наблюдая за уверенным, то и дело расцветающим при взгляде на него улыбкой лицом Джерарда.

Проблема настигла их в городке с названием Сен-Пон, буквально за сутки до того, как они должны были добраться до Пиренеев и Андорры. Юноша до сих пор не знает, как назвать это. Откатная волна, обманная ремиссия? Он проснулся ночью в пустой постели от сдавленных глухих стуков и рыданий. Их номер был самым роскошным и состоял из спальни и гостиной. Поднявшись с кровати, Фрэнк пошёл на звук приглушённых подвываний.

Он нашёл Джерарда на полу за мягким диваном. Словно дикое животное, тот забился в скрытное место между окном и мебелью и, обхватив себя руками за колени, качался в неком трансе, то и дело ударяясь головой о стену. Джерард плакал, и его трясло так ощутимо, что Фрэнк, тут же схвативший мужчину руками и прижавший к себе крепким объятием, не сразу смог совладать с этим тремором. Щека и шея сразу стали влажными от слёз, едва Фрэнк прижал любимого к себе, удерживая от новых ударов и тряски.

\- Они не оставляют меня, - шептал Джерард. – Не оставляют, что бы я ни делал. Снова приходят и смотрят так, словно я мог что-то изменить… Не оставляют меня…

Фрэнк только молча поднял его и отвёл в их кровать, обхватывая и прижимая к себе так крепко, как это вообще было возможно. Их цель, их спокойная жизнь была так близко, они не имели права сдаваться сейчас. Джерард не имел права давать волю своим страхам. И Фрэнк не собирался позволять ему этого.

Именно в ту ночь, успокоившись, Джерард тихо попросил:

\- Возьми меня, Фрэнк… Займись со мной любовью так, как я делаю это с тобой. Прошу тебя…

Юноша не любил вспоминать об этом. Сначала он даже подумал, что ему послышалось. Но Джерард был раздавлен. В его голосе сквозило что-то такое, отчего бросало в дрожь, и Фрэнк, хоть и совершенно не представляющий, чего именно хочет любимый, согласился.

Он не любил вспоминать ту их ночь. Не потому, что она была плоха или неудачна, нет, отнюдь. Фрэнк никогда не забудет этот опыт, но и вспоминать о нём – выше его сил. Потому что всё, произошедшее тогда, больше напоминало первую помощь, терапию, какой-то жертвенный акт, одновременно наносящий и залечивающий раны. Они поменялись ролями, и Фрэнк, не раз прежде фантазирующий, каково же это – чувствовать Джерарда так, понимал, что при всей невозможной остроте и сладости ощущений не желает повторять это часто.

Парадоксально, но лишь потому, что это было слишком больно.

****

Двое всадников на вороном и тёмно-сером конях стояли перед въездом на кипарисовую аллею, в конце которой вдалеке смутно угадывались очертания светлого двухэтажного дома. В сумраке вечера оглушающе стрекотали кузнечики, а в воздухе томно и одуряюще пахло маслами цитрусовых и тёплым дыханием такого близкого сейчас моря. Оба мужчины были усталы и измотаны, но ни один из них не решался ехать дальше, под сень остроконечных кипарисовых вершин. Вокруг небольшого поместья, насколько хватало глаз, раскинулись необъятные, чуть запущенные мандариновые рощи. Это можно было бы назвать плантацией, если бы не странная заброшенность этих садов. Они выглядели дикими. Но в окнах на первом этаже горел свет, и это вселяло некоторую надежду.

\- Кажется, мы добрались? - поёжившись, спросил Фрэнк. Они совсем недавно миновали шумную, наполненную бурлящей жизнью Валенсию и ехали по побережью, по высокому холму, а внизу сонные волны ласково лизали широкий песчаный пляж, на котором не было ни души. Юноша, не видевший моря столько лет, был невозможно впечатлён.

\- Именно так, Фрэнки, ангел мой. Мы добрались… - мужчина неуверенно улыбнулся. Последнее время он был как никогда твёрд, и если приступы паники и терзали его до сих пор, он не подавал виду и держался молодцом.

\- Мы… будем счастливы тут? – с надеждой спросил юноша, вглядываясь в светлые окошки в конце кипарисовой аллеи.

\- Больше, мой мальчик, - мягко ответил Джерард. - Тут мы будем спокойны. И будем любить друг друга так, как нам это нравится. Думаю, это не так уж и мало.

Серьёзно кивнув, Фрэнк тронул своего серого в тёмных подпалинах жеребца, и тот первый ступил на поросшую сорняками гравийную дорожку. К нему присоединился словно восставший от долгого и болезненного сна Джерард.

Перед ними миражами из будущего неверно стояло то множество дней, наполненных работой и хлопотами. Дней, которые им суждено прожить плечо к плечу. Но сейчас существовала лишь запущенная дорога меж двух стройных рядов кипарисов и крохотная надежда, что там, за закрытыми на ночь дверями поместья Mandarino, их, возможно, всё же ждут.


	33. Возрождающие надежды

Жадные, слегка прохладные руки скользили по его телу под лёгким покрывалом, прокладывая на коже ласковые следы, оставляя за собой сотни взбудораженных мурашек. Фрэнк, медленно просыпаясь от этих настойчивых ласк, не торопился открывать глаза, чувствуя, как к его боку крепко прижимается горячее тело любимого, как Джерард, медленно стягивая покрывало, оставляет их совершенно нагими и после забирается сверху, осёдлывая его бёдра. Как мужчина снова проводит по его груди, чуть задерживаясь в области ключиц и сосков, а затем наклоняется, щекоча прядями длинных волос щёку, и жарко шепчет в ухо:

\- Buon compleanno, mio angelo, il mio amore...

Фрэнк улыбнулся ещё шире, ловя в свои цепкие пальцы затылок мужчины и вслепую находя его губы для неторопливого утреннего поцелуя. Сегодня ему исполнилось двадцать семь, и каждое праздничное утро, начиная с того дня его рождения, что они впервые отметили в этом поместье в Валенсии, Джерард поздравляет его именно так. 

\- Как же я благодарен тебе за все эти дни, что ты рядом со мной… - шептал мужчина, ласково, но от этого не менее жадно покрывая скулу и ухо Фрэнка лёгкими поцелуями-укусами, заставляя того вздрагивать каждый раз от накатывающих всё сильнее приятных ощущений. Они словно простреливали его тело от самых кончиков пальцев ног, молниеносно поднимаясь по позвоночнику, разнося сладкую истому к животу, груди и бьющемуся всё ритмичнее в её глубине сердцу.

Руки и тело Джерарда плавили его, словно огонь свечи – податливый воск. Даже через столько лет он не уставал поражаться тому, насколько его любовник был опытен и изобретателен. Хотя, даже если бы мужчина занимался с ним любовью без какой-либо фантазии, это вряд ли огорчило бы Фрэнка. Он обожал его всей душой, и чувство это было столь глубоко, насколько вообще может быть глубоким и крепким чувство привязанности, потребности и вожделения к другому человеку. Возможно, такая степень преданности могла показаться нездоровой или же болезненной, но только не для них с Джерардом. Пройдя вместе огромный и непростой путь, они продолжали идти по одной дороге плечом к плечу, и не было между ними того самого опасного яда, что разъедает со временем даже очень крепкие узы – яда сожалений.

Чувствуя, как мужчина подбирается ласковыми губами к его пупку, он сладко зарывался в волосы на его макушке, пропуская пряди между пальцев, и не переставал улыбаться. Он вспоминал их горячие ссоры, когда они, прожив в Испании несколько лет и порой переходя на красочный испанский, импульсивно били посуду и хлопали дверями, после чего или Джерард, или Фрэнк проводил время в одиноких прогулках по побережью и размышлениях. И как второй всегда приезжал верхом, чтобы найти по следам и уговорить или же заставить вернуться – впрочем, не всегда при этом оперируя извинениями. Вспоминал их споры насчёт урожая или работ, насчёт поставок и новых закупщиков, когда Джерард горел идеей бесконечно расширять их владения и хозяйство, повышая и прибыль, и хлопоты, в которых мужчине предстояло принимать прямое участие. Фрэнк же, всегда думавший в первую очередь о Джерарде и том, что с каждой новой плантацией забот у того всё больше, выполнял роль узды, придерживая любимого на крутых поворотах и заставляя мыслить здраво. Окунувшись в торгово-рыночные отношения, Уэй-старший словно возродился из пепла, отыскав для себя новую великую цель. Их мандарины были лучшими и сладчайшими на всём побережье, и поставляли они их по всей Северной Европе, в Англию, и даже к знатным и королевским дворам. Вспоминал страстные, громкие их примирения, после которых немногочисленная прислуга дома с утра не рисковала поднимать глаза и полдня ходила тише воды, ниже травы. Ведь в самом начале, в первые дни, как появились в поместье, они представились как сводные братья.

Джерард был столь же щедрым и удачливым плантатором, сколь и ярым любовником. Никто из его слуг не был обижен, и именно на справедливости и хорошей оплате держались их отношения. Больше никогда и никого они с Фрэнком не подпускали так близко к своему сердцу, как это было с Полем и Маргарет.

Оставив влажную дорожку на эрекции Фрэнка, Джерард впустил её в рот полностью, утыкаясь носом в колечки тёмных волос, с наслаждением впитывая глухой стон любимого, скользя затуманенным взглядом по натянувшим кожу рёбрам. С утра, сонный и тёплый, Фрэнк был желанен и горяч, как никогда. Ему даже не нужно было ничего делать – просто быть рядом, чтобы этим самым воспламенять алчущее существо мужчины. Словно две половины свежеиспечённого разломанного хлеба, они идеально подходили друг к другу. А то, что меж ними порой не доставало нескольких крошек, не мешало им совершенно. Сожми тёплые ароматные бока посильнее – и не увидишь разлома. Словно целый, каравай будет перед тобой, не утративший своей аппетитности и притягательности.

Лаская языком горячий, чуть солоноватый на вкус член Фрэнка, он с наслаждением думал о том, насколько же они хороши друг для друга. И который раз благодарил всех богов, что этот мальчик выбрал его когда-то. Выбрал и покорил, несмотря на всю его слепоту и высокомерие.

\- Ох, Джерард, amore mio… - хрипло простонал Фрэнк, впиваясь в его кожу головы кончиками пальцев и напрягаясь, выгибаясь всем телом. Он был близок, и этот потрясающий вкус его стал лишь отчётливее и сильнее на языке, заставив мужчину сладко улыбнуться и отстраниться. Итальянский, любимый и родной язык Джерарда, давно стал их кодовым языком любви. Соединяясь в одно целое, они переходили на него по наитию, шепча друг другу горячие пошлости или во весь голос выкрикивая от наслаждения. И эта пускай мелочь объединяла их как никогда сильно. Порой Джерарду было достаточно сказать Фрэнку несколько фраз на итальянском ещё за столом, за ужином, чтобы после с наслаждением наблюдать, как глаза того подёргивались дымкой и начинали матово мерцать, а со щёк по скулам к самым ушам, таким аккуратным и аппетитным, медленно полз румянец смущения и желания. И Джерард следил за ним из-под ресниц, понимая, что ещё совсем недолго, и они окажутся наедине в их спальне выше по лестнице. И то, что будет происходить дальше меж ними, совершенно не обязательно знать никому из прислуги, что полностью обитала на первом этаже. Хотя мужчина с весёлой усмешкой отмечал, что порой их намеренно подслушивали. Любопытство – не порок?

Проведя языком по подобранной мошонке, Джерард сильнее развёл ноги Фрэнка и, согнув их в коленях, уложил себе на спину, заставляя приподнять бёдра. Кисти именинника тут же скомкали натянутую простыню, предвкушая любимую и столь нечастую – вероятно, чтобы не приелась, - ласку.

\- O, Signore Onnipotente… - проскулил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как уверенные тонкие пальцы разводят его ягодицы, а горячий и словно заострённый язык упруго и влажно проникает между ними, стремясь к единственной заветной цели – вылизать его полностью, а затем забраться как можно глубже внутрь его тела.

\- Il tuo cazzo è bello, - прошептал мужчина, оторвавшись. Эрекция Фрэнка выглядела так, словно тот был готов излиться только от того, что Джерард делал своим языком.

\- Ох, basta continua… - взмолился молодой мужчина, и его руки, отпустив простынь, заскользили по собственным бокам и груди, пытаясь унять подступающую дрожь.

«Вероятно, он просто не понимает, насколько прекрасен», - подумал Джерард перед тем, как продолжить дарить сладкие пытки, понимая, что сам не сможет выдержать столь потрясающего Фрэнка так близко слишком долго и очень скоро сдастся требовательному, буквально отбивающему барабанную дробь в висках тянущему желанию внизу живота.

Когда Фрэнк совершенно расслабился, Джерард переместил своё изнывающее существо выше и медленно, но крайне настойчиво проник в горячее, судорожно принимающее его тело. Фрэнк тут же обвил шею мужчины руками и наконец распахнул тёмные, дрожащие ресницы. Взгляд его чайных глаз оказался столь пьян и кричащ, он говорил о таких сокровенных вещах, что Джерард замер, не в силах оторваться.

\- Io sto bene, più, - совершенно серьёзно прошептал Фрэнк, и мужчина, кивнув, начал покачивать бёдрами, с жадным любопытством наблюдая, как каждое его движение проходит волною по внутренностям любимого и, словно картина из тысячи цветных мазков, застывает на широком, прекрасном лице.

Его размеренный ритм сбился довольно быстро – они оба уже давно балансировали на грани, после которой лишь невозможное тепло, расслабленность и счастье. Джерард, не переставая неистово двигаться, с силой потянул любимого на себя, заставляя буквально сесть на свои бёдра сверху и вскрикнуть от самого полного проникновения. Он вжался во Фрэнка своей кожей: грудью, животом, пахом, обвил руками его спину со всем вожделением и носом шумно втянул запах у шеи. Твёрдая эрекция юноши тёрлась меж их животами, и, спустя несколько толчков, Фрэнк всхлипнул, впиваясь ногтями в кожу молочно-белой спины своего любовника, и задрожал, горячо и вязко изливаясь.

\- Come io ti amo... più Forte del sole… - вздохнул Джерард, проводя языком по загорелому плечу Фрэнка, чуть прикусывая. Он сильно и жарко толкался ещё и ещё, не замечая, как волна оргазма уже накрыла и его, словно сбивая с ног и протаскивая по шероховатому песку, заставляя кожу саднить. А затем на смену сладким, почти болезненным судорогам пришёл тихий и ленивый тёплый прибой совершенного удовлетворения и счастья. Мужчина тяжело дышал и мутно мыслил о том, что никогда и ни с кем ему не бывало так хорошо, как рядом с Фрэнком. И хотя заниматься с ним любовью – нечто невероятное, Джерард совершенно уверен в том, что был бы счастлив даже просто быть рядом.

****

Фрэнк порывался вскочить с ложа, не понежась с Джерардом и получаса после утреннего поздравления мужчины.

\- Господи, - возмущался он, - который час? Куда ты убрал будильник с тумбы? Я точно помню, что вчера вечером он был здесь.

Солнечные лучи вовсю рассекали комнату светом и тенью от оконной рамы, возвещая о том, что уже близко к полудню. Их спальня, просторная и светлая, была обставлена очень просто, впрочем, как и всё остальное поместье. Пастельные, спокойные тона стен, грубоватые кованые люстры, никакой лепнины, позолоты и тяжёлого бархата – только то, что на самом деле необходимо и функционально. И им было уютно здесь, как никогда раньше.

\- Тише, любовь моя, - только и улыбался Джерард в ответ, уворачиваясь от летящей в его лицо подушки и обвивая запястье Фрэнка пальцами, заваливая на постель и сжимая в объятиях. – Никаких будильников сегодня.

\- Но ведь сбор урожая начался всего несколько дней назад! – возмутился юноша, борясь с крепкими руками любимого. – Как твоя правая рука я должен был провести утренний объезд, о Господи, боюсь представить, что там творится сейчас… - взволнованно выдал Фрэнк, понимая, что не в силах освободиться от объятий. Да и желание вставать слишком быстро и нестись на мандариновые плантации покидало его, оставляя желание хорошенько позавтракать и прогуляться в обществе Джерарда. Умелые пальцы того массировали напряжённые плечи и шею, заставляя едва ли не мурлыкать от удовольствия.

\- Просто расслабься, ангел мой, - нежно проговорил мужчина. – Сегодня я встал раньше и уже сделал нашу часть работы. Объехал ближние плантации и предупредил Алексио, что сегодня мы не появимся. Он будет построже со всеми и проконтролирует ответственных за каждую группу сбора. У него неплохие задатки, скоро можно будет полностью доверить ему одну из отдалённых плантаций. И тогда у нас останется больше времени друг для друга…

\- Уммхм… - лишь выдохнул Фрэнк, когда пальцы Джерарда добрались до какой-то особенно зажатой мышцы в шее. – Почему день рождения лишь раз в году? – спросил он, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Мужчина только рассмеялся в ответ:

\- Не знаю, любимый. Но сегодня я не позволю тебе заниматься ничем, кроме меня. И сам собираюсь посвятить этот день тебе. Между прочим, это ещё не все сюрпризы и подарки, что я собирался тебе вручить.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - шепнул Фрэнк, поворачиваясь лицом и оказываясь нос к носу с Джерардом, - но вступительная часть мне очень понравилась.

Они долго и лениво целовались, позволяя себе нежиться в кровати до полудня. Такие утра выдавались настолько редко в сезон сбора, что и не вспомнить. Обычно все в поместье начинали работать ещё затемно, чтобы закончить основную часть дел до того, как солнце окажется в зените. Темнело в Валенсии рано, но работать днём было практически невозможно. И лишь в мёртвый сезон мужчины или путешествовали, или занимались делами, не требующими их пребывания под солнцем и постоянного контроля того, что происходит на плантациях. Это было довольно короткое, но сладкое время, любимое ими обоими.

****

Джерард пригласил Фрэнка на пикник у моря, решив сделать из этого вторую часть поздравления. Его руку оттягивала корзина с деликатесными блюдами, которые он попросил Корнуэлу приготовить заранее. Эта испанка, будучи в почтенных годах, оказалась довольно сварливой и тяжёлой характером женщиной, но кухаркой была отменной. А со своим опытом Джерард сумел и к ней найти подход. В корзине ароматно пахли закуски, запечённая дичь, и позвякивала бутылка сухого красного вина. Фрэнк шёл чуть впереди, держась за кончики пальцев свободной руки мужчины, и что-то беззаботно напевал, вглядываясь в прекрасные морские пейзажи, открывающиеся взору с холма. Терпко пахли иссушенные солнцем травы, и недалеко, в низине перед горами, пестрела черепичными крышами домов яркая, живая Валенсия. Неугомонный испанский город, их новый дом…

\- Я так люблю море, - сказал Фрэнк, глянув вполоборота на Джерарда. – Оно словно живое.

Мужчина улыбался, глядя на лицо совершенно счастливого Фрэнка. «А я люблю тебя», - думал он в такие моменты. Фрэнк очень изменился за эти семь лет, возмужал. И хотя порой в нем просыпался совершенно несносный ребёнок, язык уже не поворачивался называть его «мальчиком». Это был молодой и уверенный в себе мужчина, с которым плечом к плечу они преодолели огромное количество печалей и трудностей.

\- Помнишь, как тут было, когда мы приехали? – спросил Джерард.

\- Как будто это было вчера, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Всё было на грани совершенного запустения… Кажется, в доме не разваливались только стены. Помню, как в первую ночь на меня сверху упал кусок извёстки с потолка.

Джерард сильнее сжал его запястье, призывая остановиться. Он обнял обернувшегося с любопытством Фрэнка за плечи, прижимаясь к грудью к его спине, и развернул в сторону поместья:

\- Посмотри, как много мы сделали с тех пор. Просто посмотри на это всё, словно в первый раз, - шепнул он на ухо любимому.

Перед ними, куда ни глянь, расстилались многочисленные, теряющиеся у горизонта мандариновые и апельсиновые сады, великолепные, лоснящиеся и ухоженные. Слева от поместья виднелись несколько виноградников и оливковых рощ, появившихся не так давно. Издалека было видно, как меж деревьями суетились люди, работая: они собирали первый осенний урожай в деревянные ящики, чтобы затем те отправились дальше, согласно договорённостям. И все до одного работали на них, на Джерарда и Фрэнка Уэя, лучших поставщиков из Валенсии. 

Меж плантациями, словно затерянное в тени огромных пирамидальных тополей, чуть светилось белыми стенами поместье – отремонтированное, посвежевшее, ставшее безопасным уютным домом. Слуг было около десяти, но половина из них не жила в поместье, имея семьи на окраине Валенсии. Джерард был строгим, но справедливым и щедрым хозяином, и к началу сезона сбора от рабочих не было отбоя. А основные слуги, набранные в первый же год, так и не менялись ни разу, прижившись. Для Испании это было редкостью, но в доме Джерарда и Фрэнка казалось совершенно закономерным. Никто не хотел уходить, поработав у них хотя бы несколько дней. И даже странные любовные причуды хозяев со временем смущали слуг всё меньше и меньше.

\- А ты помнишь, как тебе пришло в голову платить не за рабочее время, а за количество собранных ящиков? – улыбнулся Фрэнк, вспоминая прошлое.

\- Да уж. Это была поистине потрясающая идея.

\- Мы в том же году утёрли нос остальным поставщикам фруктов. Вспомни, как они смотрели на нас на ежегодном осеннем фестивале, - Фрэнк рассмеялся.

\- Их можно было понять, - ухмыльнулся мужчина. - Неизвестные выскочки из разваливающегося поместья под Валенсией бьют все рекорды по собранному урожаю.

\- И всё же, забавно, - Фрэнк снова взял мужчину за руку, чтобы дойти с ним до края холма, где они собрались расположиться на пикник.

 

\- Может, спустимся к морю? – неожиданно спросил Джерард. – Искупаемся в последний раз перед зимой. В ноябре море станет ещё холоднее.

\- Когда тебя это останавливало? – усмехнулся Фрэнк, впрочем, начиная забирать правее, к спуску с холма.

\- Сегодня я взял полотенца. Это не будет, как прошлой осенью, - смущенно сказал мужчина.

\- Когда мы неделю лежали с насморком и высокой температурой после спонтанного заплыва? – ехидно уточнил Фрэнк, не ожидая, впрочем ответа. Он улыбался. Всё, даже самое тяжёлое, что с ними двумя произошло, он с уверенностью повторил бы снова. Нет смысла менять что-либо в трагической истории, если она приводит к тому, что есть сейчас у них. Между ними. И единственное воспоминание, болью скручивающее его сердце, это два родных человека, навсегда оставшиеся под догоревшими обломками их прежнего дома…

Спустившись на длинную полосу неширокого песчаного пляжа, мужчины огляделись по сторонам. Насколько хватало глаз – не было ни души. Теплота последнего дня октября стояла над этой благодатной землёй, и ласковое, уже клонящееся к закату солнце нежно гладило кожу, словно заранее прощаясь до нового утра. 

Джерард расположил корзину, постелив на мелкий желтовато-серый песок покрывало.

\- Сначала искупаемся? – спросил у него Фрэнк, с двусмысленной улыбкой начавший развязывать рубаху.

\- Да, но… - сглотнул мужчина, теряясь в мыслях от такого горячего взгляда любимого. – Присядь ненадолго. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. 

Заинтригованный Фрэнк опустился рядом, когда Джерард протянул ему два конверта.

\- Что это? Надеюсь, не что-то страшное? – чуть нервно хмыкнул он.

\- Я не настолько ужасен, чтобы омрачать твой день плохими вестями, - сказал мужчина, подбадривающе улыбаясь. – Смелее. Это от Шарлотты из Лондона и… ещё кое-что.

\- Хм-м… Я заинтригован, - Фрэнк ловко достал несколько листов из первого, оказавшегося обычным почтовым, конверта. – Она же не приглашает нас снова навестить их в Лондоне? Я больше не поеду в эту непрекращающуюся дождливую слякоть.

\- Когда ты успел стать таким ворчливым? – искренне рассмеялся Джерард, падая назад, закладывая руки за голову. Его взгляд утонул в глубоком синем, совершенно безоблачном небе. – Никаких приглашений. Она беременна вторым ребёнком от сэра Арнольда и шлёт свои поздравления ко дню твоего рождения.

Фрэнк меж тем с лёгкой улыбкой вчитывался в строки письма.

\- Кажется, чета фон Трир-Орнуэлл благословлена небесами. Я путаю, или же баронесса считала себя бесплодной?

\- Жизнь – странная штука, - лишь негромко ответил Джерард, не отводя счастливого и умиротворённого взгляда от неба. – А ещё Люциан наконец-то решился сделать предложение юной графине Луизе…

Фрэнк чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, с вызовом устремляя глаза на Джерарда:

\- И зачем я это читаю, месье, если вы всё равно решили выболтать все самые невероятные интересности?!

\- Только для того, чтобы я мог полюбоваться этим выражением лица, месье, - довольно вернул колкость Джерард, с усмешкой отводя взгляд от разгневанного юноши. – Я так счастлив за них. Люциан уже четыре года как сходил с ума по нашей девочке. Я рад, что он решился.

\- Я рад больше, - широко улыбнулся Фрэнк. – Люциан достоин счастья не меньше, чем прекрасная малышка Лулу. Они будут прекрасной парой, я уверен.

\- И они решили навестить нас через месяц в свадебном путешествии, - словно это совершенная мелочь, заметил Джерард негромко.

\- Ах, ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь! – листы письма разлетелись в стороны, а Фрэнк, упав сверху на распростёртого мужчину, начал делать вид, словно душит его, в результате с головой окунувшись в страстный, глубокий поцелуй. Сплетаясь языками, лаская друг друга, словно в последний раз, они лежали на пустынном пляже достаточно долго, пока Джерард, с сожалением оторвавшись, не произнёс:

\- Это ещё не всё, душа моя… Второй конверт.

Запалённо дыша, Фрэнк посмотрел на него, изогнув правую бровь.

\- Возможно, месье просто расскажет мне, что там?

\- Я не уверен, что смогу, - смутившись, отвёл взгляд Джерард.

Удивлённый, Фрэнк пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и сел рядом, разрывая тонкими пальцами грубоватую бумагу конверта. По мере чтения единственного листа глаза его открывались всё шире, а по нижнему веку собрались слёзы.

\- О, Господи, Джерард… Это невероятно… - прошептал он чуть погодя.

\- Я долго занимался этим вопросом, любовь моя, - тихо сказал мужчина, притягивая Фрэнка к себе и вытирая набухшие солёные капли. – Сначала в канцелярии Валенсии ничего не хотели менять в реестре, но затем я всё же уговорил их. Я бываю очень упёртым, - Джерард хмыкнул. - Теперь ты – такой же полноправный хозяин поместья Mandarino и всех приписанных к нему плантаций, как и я. Всё моё – твоё, и в случае, если со мной что-то случится, никто не выгонит тебя на улицу…

Фрэнк не мог сказать ничего. Он лежал рядом с Джерардом, грея щёку на его груди, и молчал, дрожа, заполненный до края. Эмоциями, чувствами, мыслями. Мог ли он, ободранный мальчишка, ворующий на улицах Парижа, мечтать о чём-то подобном? Всё казалось совершенно невероятным, и при этом было вот тут, рядом, в его руках – мерно и гулко билось прямо под ухом.

Джерард, и не ожидая никакого ответа, вытряхнул из опустевшего конверта последний из сегодняшних подарков, глухо звякнувший в его ладони.

\- Amore mio… - начал он вкрадчиво, приподнимаясь и заставляя Фрэнка сесть рядом с ним, беря его левую руку в свою. - Sii con me in malattia e salute, di tristezza e di gioia, fino a che morte non ci separi…

Простое гладкое кольцо из серебра холодом опалило безымянный палец, проскальзывая до самого конца. Фрэнк забыл, как дышать. Отстранив напряжённую кисть, он, не мигая, смотрел на кольцо, по которому красивой вязью плелась надпись на итальянском: «Finché morte non ci separi, amore mio Gerard». Слеза сама потекла по щеке, а за ней следом скатилась вторая. Он был слишком шокирован.

\- Ho sempre tuo, amore mio. La tua e senza residui… - сдавленно прошептал он, не отрывая взгляда от кольца.

Отвлечься его заставило то, что Джерард без слов взял его за кисть и, перевернув, положил в ладонь второе кольцо. Своё кольцо. «Finché morte non ci separi, amore mio Frank», - гласила витая надпись. Фрэнк поднял глаза на мужчину, встречаясь с его серьёзным, ожидающим взглядом. Тот, молча, сам подал свою руку. Фрэнк долго гладил прохладные пальцы, словно пытаясь согреть их.

\- Il mio in malattia e salute, di tristezza e di gioia. Solo il mio, fino a che morte non ci separi… - прошептал он, единым слитным движением надевая кольцо на безымянный палец мужчины.

\- А теперь я хочу поцеловать тебя, - тихо сказал Джерард, улыбаясь отчего-то печально, и одновременно – очень светло.

Их губы встретились невинно и кротко, касаясь пересохшей кожей. Словно тайные возлюбленные, обвенчавшиеся без свидетелей под высокими арочными сводами старинного храма, эти двое скрепили свой союз под бесконечным непредвзятым небом под тихий, ласковый шорох прибоя, который словно нашёптывал слова последней напутственной молитвы для молодых.

****

 

Выйдя на берег, двое мужчин, утомлённые долгим заплывом в бодрящей воде, тяжело опустились на песок совсем рядом друг с другом. Вокруг не было ни души, лишь вездесущие чайки кружили в небе над морем, крича и ныряя, пытаясь добыть из волн рыбу. 

Мужчины, чьи обнажённые влажные тела блестели в лучах заходящего солнца, тяжело дышали и были вымотаны плаванием. Но это ничуть не мешало им быть самыми счастливыми людьми на этой земле. По крайней мере, им двоим казалось именно так.

\- Ti amo… - нежно выдохнул тот, чья кожа была зацелована жарким солнцем Испании.

\- Ti amo, - эхом вторил ему голос второго мужчины, бледнокожего и с волосами цвета дёгтя. 

Их руки, скользя по песку, встретились, сжимаясь в ласковом объятии ладоней. На безымянных пальцах мужчин матово поблёскивали широкие обручальные кольца. И они лишь подбирались к середине своего общего, такого непростого, но наполненного любовью и верой, пути.

 

La fine

 

____________________________________________  
*Buon compleanno, mio angelo, il mio amore...(ит.) - С днём рождения, любовь моя...

*Signore Onnipotente…(ит.) - Господь Всемогущий...

*Il tuo cazzo è bello (ит.) - твой член прекрасен

*basta continua…(ит.) - просто продолжай...

*Io sto bene, più (ит.) - Я в порядке, продолжай

*Come io ti amo... più Forte del sole…(ит.) - Люблю тебя так сильно... Сильней, чем солнце...

*Sii con me in malattia e salute, di tristezza e di gioia, fino a che morte non ci separi…(ит.) - Будь моим в болезни и здравии, печали и радости, пока смерть не разлучит нас...

*Ho sempre tuo, amore mio. La tua e senza residui…(ит.) - Давно твой, любовь моя. Твой без остатка...

*«Finché morte non ci separi, amore mio Frank»(ит.) - "Пока смерть не разлучит нас, любовь моя Фрэнк"

*Il mio in malattia e salute, di tristezza e di gioia. Solo il mio, fino a che morte non ci separi…(ит.) - Мой в болезни и здравии, печали и радости. Только мой, пока смерть не разлучит нас...


End file.
